Harry Potter conoce a sus padres parte 1
by lfuepal
Summary: el ministerio le da una oportunidad a harry, es "harry y sus padres leen el caliz de fuego", solo que no me deja colgarla con este nombre
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGO_

_Habían pasados un mes desde el final victorioso del Trió, ahora ellos intentaban comenzar sus vidas a un ritmo de los jóvenes magos que eran._

_Harry Potter una semana después de la batalla le pidió a Ginny la hermana menor de su amigo que volvieran a ser pareja y ella acepto encantada._

_En cuanto a Ronald y Hermione empezaron su relación inmediatamente después de los funerales._

_Así mismo 31 días después de la batalla a las ocho de la mañana los habitantes de La Madriguera se iban levantando._

_Una vez en la cocina, todos desayunando, había varias conversaciones, una de ellas era la que mantenían Harry y Ginny:_

_Me gustaría poder cambiar parte de todo lo que ha pasado – le diecia Harry a su novia._

_Amor sabes que eso es imposible, no hay nada que mas me gustaría que hubieras conocido a tus padres y abuelos – le contesto Ginny_

_Ya lo sé pero de sueños también se vive no crees – le dijo Harry_

_Que estáis hablando vosotros dos – pregunto un curioso Ron _

_Nada que te importe hermanito – contesto la novia del niño que venció_

_Ron quieres dejar que tu hermana y Harry hablen tranquilos – le regaño Hermione_

_Mira Ron le estaba diciendo a tu hermana que me gustaría cambiar parte de lo pasado – explico Harry_

_Ya veo compañero, y perdón por cortar vuestra conversación – se disculpo Ron_

_En eso la madre de Ron estaba fregando las tazas de su marido, cuando observo que una lechuza de color dorado se acercaba a la ventana y la abrió._

_Llega correo para alguien – anuncio la señora_

_En esto todos miraron extrañados el sobre y a la lechuza no la conocían. Esta llevaba un sobre color marfil con caligrafía femenina y ponía lo siguiente_

_**Sr. Harry James Potter Evans**_

_**Cocina**__** "La **__**Madriguera**__**"**_

_**Oest beach (Londres)**_

_Harry cogió el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y comenzó a leer:_

_**Estimado Sr. Potter**_

_**Se le ruega que se presente en el ministerio de magia el día de hoy a las 1200h, para una entrevista con el Sr. Ministro y la Directora de Howard.**_

_**Se le permite venir acompañado si gusta de sus amigos el Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Sta. Hermione Jane Granger y Sta. Ginevra Molly Weasley.**_

_**Esperamos su respuesta inmediatamente, conteste en el reverso de la carta con la lechuza que se la entrego.**_

_**Atentamente la Secretaria del Ministro**_

_**Sra. María Isabel Pitt**_

_Harry que crees que quieren decirte – le pregunto Hermione_

_No lo sé pero si no vamos no lo averiguaremos – comento Harry – claro que si tenéis algo que hacer voy solo de acuerdo._

_Yo voy contigo – afirmo Ginny_

_Y nosotros también – contestaron la pareja._

_Muy bien pues a las 1130h partimos rumbo al Ministerio por Red Flu – dijo Ginny – subo a cambiarme._

_Así los cuatro se asearon y a las 1115h los chicos esperaban que bajaran las chicas._

_Ron se había puesto una túnica de color azul eléctrico y Harry se puso una de color marrón claro._

_A las 1130h las chicas bajaron Hermione con una túnica de paseo color naranja claro y Ginny con una túnica color lila._

_Y una vez listo partieron al ministerio._

_Una vez en el despacho del ministro siendo ya las 1155h, se les solicito que tomaran asiento._

_Ya estando todos en la sala, la Directora de Howard la profesora McGonalls empezó a explicarles el por qué de la reunión._

_Buenos días, bueno muchachos el tema a tratar aquí es el siguiente, el otro día hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, me comentaba como el mayor deseo del Sr. Potter era poder cambiar el pasado para que el futuro no se viera tan afectado, bueno el caso es que me comento que hay una forma y una manera de que les cuenten todo sin olvidar detalle, pero se hará solo bajo la condición que vosotros cuatro le contéis lo de las partes del alma de Voldemort al Dumbledore de ese tiempo._

_Les explico cómo sería la cosa y luego me dicen si aceptan tenemos el cuarto año de Harry escrito en un libro y el tema es que tenemos un hechizo para hacer venir a los Potter, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore a nuestro presente que será su futuro, pues bien nuestra intención es hacerlos venir en el momento que Lily está embarazada de 8 meses de Harry y contarles todo lo que quieran saber siempre y cuando les quede claro que no tiene que decírselo a nadie más, de acuerdo que les parece._

_Profesora a mi me parece estupendo – dijo Harry ilusionado_

_Y nosotros estaremos para apoyar a Harry en lo que sea – dijeron los otros tres_

_Por donde empezamos profesora - pregunto Harry _

_Bien nos dirigiremos a la sala de los menesteres, allí la petición será clara una sala donde el tiempo de fuera se congele que de la sensación que solo ha pasado un minuto – explico la directora del colegio._

_Espere y la comida como nos la traerán – pregunto Ron_

_Pues el elfo de Harry estará allí todo el rato escondido y os proporcionar toda la comida necesaria – les contesto la profesora._

_Una vez en la sala de menesteres Hermione tenía un pergamino con las instrucciones para llamar a los del pasado y así lo hizo._

_De repente un humo dorado apareció en medio de la sala y entre el se distinguía distintas figuras._

_Pelirroja que has hecho no te dijo el medimago que no hicieras magia hasta que naciera mini-cornamenta – se escucho la voz el joven Sirius_

_Yo no he sido Black, así que no molestes – le contesto la voz de Lilly_

_Canuto no te metas con Lily siempre igual hombre – le regaño la voz de James_

_No cambiaras nunca he, donde estamos lo sabéis – pregunto la voz de Remus_

_No pero quizás estos amables alumnos nos explicarían – contesto la voz del Profesor._

_**LAS PRESENTACIONES**_

_Bueno como ha dicho el profesor, nosotros podemos explicarles – dijo Harry – Primero hare las presentaciones y luego les explico les parece._

_Si contestaron – todos los del pasado_

_Bien yo soy Harry Potter – se presento Harry – este es Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley_

_Como que Harry Potter mi hijo todavía no ha nacido y no sé si será niño o niña – exclamo asustado James_

_Bueno pues yo te saco de la duda soy tu hijo – le contesto Harry_

_Lily amor lo has escuchado vamos a tener un niño, por cierto muy atractivo._

_James ya me había dado cuenta que era nuestro hijo – contesto Lily – tiene mis ojos y tu pelo._

_Bueno Harry yo soy tu padrino – le dijo Sirius_

_Ya lo sabía – le dijo Harry_

_Yo soy Remus – se presento_

_Yo supongo que sabes quién soy sino no me habrías llamado profesor – le dijo Dumbledore – pero dime que hacemos aquí_

_Pues estáis aquí para cambiar ciertos aspecto de mi pasado y de vuestro presente y futuro – les explico Harry_

_Si, si lo que tu digas pero dime tienes novia – le pregunto Sirius a Harry_

_Esto sí - les contesto_

_Y yo sé quien es – les dijo a todos James_

_A si pues dime quien es mi nuera, Jimmy – le dijo Lily sonriendo_

_La chica pelirroja Ninny has dicho que se llama – dijo James_

_Ginny papa se llama Ginny, y como lo has sabido – pregunto intrigado Harry _

_Porque todas las mujeres con las que se han casado las 30 generaciones de hombres Potter eran pelirrojas – le explico James_

_Oh Ginny y tu queriéndole arrancar los pelos a Cho, y resulta que Harry iba a caer rendido a tus pies – le dijo riendo Hermione_

_Muy graciosa cuñadita – le contesto sonrojada_

_No pasa nada Ginny – le dijo Lily a su nuera – a mi me pasaba lo mismo con su padre cuando se le acercaba alguna chica_

_Gracias Sra. Potter_

_De nada pero llámame Lilly_

_Bueno tenemos que empezar y lo haremos leyendo un libro sobre mi cuarto año en el colegio les parece – pregunto Harry_

_Vale – Contestaron todos _

_Quien lee primero – pregunto Harry _

_Yo leeré primera – contesto su madre_

_Toma mama el libro – se lo dio Harry_

_Gracias mi amor – le sonrió Lily_

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL CALIZ DE FUEGO **_

_Parece que se va a celebrar el torneo de los tres magos en el colegio ese año – comento Sirius_

_Tú que sabes canuto – le dijo Remus_

_Pues que en mi familia me lo han contado – replico Sirius_

_A valee – dijo Remus_

_Bueno que empiezo o no – dijo Lily empezando a enfadarse_

_Si, si mujer no te enfades que se te ponen arrugas en la cara – le dijo Sirius_

_Black ERES UN DESGRACIADO, INSENIBLE QUE TE DA IGUAL HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA MADRE DE TU FUTURO AHIJADO – le grito Lily y empezó a leer._

**La Mansión de los Ryddle**

_Hijo que haces en la mansión del Voldemort – le pregunto con curiosidad James_

_James seguro que el libro lo explica todo – le contesta Ginny_

_Tienes razón pelirroja – le dijo Sirius_

_Remus continuas por favor – le dijo Remus_

Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton seguían llamándola «la Mansión de los Ryddle» aunque hacía ya muchos años que los Ryddle no vivían en ella.

_Porque nadie vive allí – pregunta Sirius_

_Canuto deja de preguntar y espera – le dijo Lily con una mirada "o te callas o ya verás"_

Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada. En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella.

En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban. Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad.

Todas las versiones, no obstante, comenzaban en el mismo punto: cincuenta años antes, en el amanecer de una soleada mañana de verano, cuando la Mansión de los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la criada había entrado en la sala y había hallado muertos a los tres Ryddle.

La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la colina hasta llegar a la aldea, despertando a todos los que había podido.

— ¡Están allí echados con los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo! ¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena!

_Eso es un Avada – dijo Remus _

_De verdad lunático que no lo sabíamos – dijo James con mofa_

Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de curiosidad, de espanto y de emoción mal disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo en fingir que le apenaba la muerte de los Ryddle, porque nadie los quería. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, esnobs y groseros, aunque no tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido. Los aldeanos se preguntaban por la identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozan, aparentemente, de buena salud no se mueren la misma noche de muerte natural.

El Ahorcado, que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, hizo su agosto aquella noche, ya que todo el mundo acudió para comentar el triple asesinato. Para ello habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente callada, que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce.

— ¡Frank! —gritaron algunos—. ¡No puede ser!

_Pobre hombre – exclamo Hermione_

Frank Bryce era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde casita en la finca de sus amos. Había regresado de la guerra con la pierna rígida y una clara aversión a las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes. Desde entonces, había trabajado para los Ryddle.

Varios de los presentes se apresuraron a pedir una bebida para la cocinera, y todos se dispusieron a oír los detalles.

—Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro —explicó la mujer a los lugareños, que la escuchaban expectantes, después de apurar la cuarta copa de jerez—. Era muy huraño. Debo de haberlo invitado cien veces a una copa, pero no le gustaba el trato con la gente, no señor.

—Bueno —dijo una aldeana que estaba junto a la barra—, el pobre Frank lo pasó mal en la guerra, y le gusta la tranquilidad. Ése no es motivo para...

—¿Y quién aparte de él tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás? —La interrumpió la cocinera levantando la voz—. ¡Siempre ha habido un duplicado de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde! ¡Y anoche nadie forzó la puerta! ¡No hay ninguna ventana rota! Frank no tuvo más que subir hasta la mansión mientras todos dormíamos...

Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

—Siempre pensé que había algo desagradable en él, desde luego —dijo, gruñendo, un hombre sentado a la barra.

—La guerra lo convirtió en un tipo raro, si os interesa mi opinión —añadió el dueño de la taberna.

—Te dije que no me gustaría tener a Frank de enemigo. ¿A qué te lo dije, Dot? —apuntó, nerviosa, una mujer desde el rincón.

_Es injusto que lo culpen a él cuando no ha sido – exclamo Ginny_

_Pero ha que mago se le puede ocurrir matar a la familia de Voldemort si son muggle- pregunto Sirius_

_Ya te enteras con el tiempo – dijo Harry exasperado_

—Horroroso carácter —corroboró Dot, moviendo con brío la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño...

A la mañana siguiente, en Pequeño Hangleton, a nadie le cabía ninguna duda de que Frank Bryce había matado a los Ryddle.

Pero en la vecina ciudad de Gran Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida comisaría, Frank repetía tercamente, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la única persona a la que había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero de piel clara y pelo oscuro.

Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank.

Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para él, llegó el informe forense y todo cambió.

La policía no había leído nunca un informe tan extraño. Un equipo de médicos había examinado los cuerpos y llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los Ryddle había sido envenenado, ahogado, estrangulado, apuñalado ni 4 herido con arma de fuego y, por lo que ellos podían ver, ni siquiera había sufrido daño alguno. De hecho, proseguía el informe con manifiesta perplejidad, los tres Ryddle parecían hallarse en perfecto estado de salud, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban muertos. Decididos a encontrar en los cadáveres alguna anormalidad, los médicos notaron que los Ryddle tenían una expresión de terror en la cara; pero, como dijeron los frustrados policías, ¿quién había oído nunca que se pudiera aterrorizar a tres personas hasta matarlas?

_No hallaran ninguna explicación lógica a lo que les paso – dijo Ron_

_O a lo mejor son muy listos y si la encuentran – repuso Sirius_

_Por favor Canuto si pudieran demostrar eso, el mundo mágico estaría perdido – contesto- Lilly_

_Mientras tanto solo Ginny se había dado cuenta en lo tenso que se había puesto Harry, entonces lo beso con pasión._

_A qué viene esto – pregunto Harry _

_Si no te gusta no te vuelvo a besar – le contesto un poco enfadada Ginny_

_No, no es eso es que me has sorprendido - repuso Harry _

_Oye vosotros dos manos quietecitas que os estoy vigilando - les corto Ron_

_Ronald déjalos en paz, siempre estas igual – le dijo Hermione a Ron_

Como no había la más leve prueba de que los Ryddle hubieran sido asesinados, la policía no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Frank. Se enterró a los Ryddle en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, y durante una temporada sus tumbas siguieron siendo objeto de curiosidad. Para sorpresa de todos y en medio de un ambiente de desconfianza, Frank Bryce volvió a su casita en la mansión.

—Para mí él fue el que los mató, y me da igual lo que diga la policía —sentenció Dot en El Ahorcado—. Y, sabiendo que sabemos que fue él, si tuviera un poco de vergüenza se iría de aquí.

Pero Frank no se fue. Se quedó cuidando el jardín para la familia que habitó a continuación en la Mansión de los Ryddle, y luego para los siguientes inquilinos, porque nadie permaneció mucho tiempo allí. Quizá era en parte a causa de Frank por lo que cada nuevo propietario aseguró que se percibía algo horrendo en aquel lugar, el cual, al quedar deshabitado, fue cayendo en el abandono.

El potentado que en aquellos días poseía la Mansión de los Ryddle no vivía en ella ni le daba uso alguno; en el pueblo se comentaba que la había adquirido por «motivos fiscales», aunque nadie sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser esos motivos. Sin embargo, el potentado continuó pagando a Frank para que se encargara del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo veía entre los macizos de flores haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, si bien la mala hierba le iba ganando la partida.

Pero la mala hierba no era lo único contra lo que tenía que bregar Frank.

Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las ventanas de la Mansión de los Ryddle, y pasaban con las bicicletas por encima del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado. En una o dos ocasiones habían entrado en la casa a raíz de una apuesta. Sabían que el viejo jardinero profesaba veneración a la casa y a la finca, y les divertía verlo por el jardín cojeando, blandiendo su cayado y gritándoles con su ronca voz.

Frank, por su parte, pensaba que los niños querían castigarlo porque, como sus padres y abuelos, creían que era un asesino. Así que cuando se despertó una noche de agosto y vio algo raro arriba en la vieja casa, dio por supuesto que los niños habían ido un poco más lejos que otras veces en su intento de mortificarlo.

_La verdad que si mi hijo hiciera ese tipo de bromas a una persona mayor lo castigaría – declaro Lilly_

_Pero lils eso no lo haría nuestro hijo, por que las estaría guardando todas para cuando fuera a Howard – repuso James, en ese momento Lily le pego una colleja._

Lo que lo había despertado era su pierna mala, que en su vejez le olía más que nunca. Se levantó y bajó cojeando por la escalera hasta la cocina, con la idea de rellenar la botella de agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de la rodilla.

De pie ante la pila, mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, levantó la vista hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle y vio luz en las ventanas superiores. Frank entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía: los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión de los Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían encendido fuego.

Frank no tenía teléfono y, de todas maneras, desconfiaba de la policía desde que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo por la muerte de los Ryddle.

Así que dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía la pierna mala; regresó completamente vestido a la cocina, y cogió una llave vieja y herrumbrosa del gancho que había junto a la entrada. Tomó su cayado, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de la noche.

La puerta principal de la Mansión de los Ryddle no mostraba signo alguno de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas. Frank fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

Penetró en la cavernosa cocina. A pesar de que hacía años que Frank no pisaba en ella y de que la oscuridad era casi total, recordaba dónde se hallaba la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y se abrió camino hacia ella a tientas, mientras percibía el olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de pasos o de voces que viniera de arriba. Llegó al vestíbulo, un poco más iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces que flanqueaban la puerta principal, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, dando gracias a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los escalones porque amortiguaba el ruido de los pies y del cayado.

En el rellano, Frank torció a la derecha y vio de inmediato dónde se hallaban los intrusos: al final del corredor había una puerta entornada, y una luz titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una línea dorada. Frank se fue acercando pegado a la pared, con el cayado firmemente asido. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una estrecha franja de la estancia que había al otro lado.

Pudo ver entonces que estaba encendido el fuego en la chimenea, cosa que lo sorprendió. Se quedó inmóvil y escuchó con toda atención, porque del interior de la estancia llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y acobardado.

_Me recuerda a alguien, por cierto por que Peter con nosotros – se extraño James_

_Papa cuando termine el libro tenemos que tener una conversación – le dijo Harry muy serio a su padre, en ese momento Ginny le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo._

—Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento.

—Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan iría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado. Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank—. Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.

_Colagusano? Que hace Peter en casa de la familia de Voldemort – pregunto extrañado Sirius._

Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea. Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva.

Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista.

— ¿Dónde está Nagini? —dijo la voz iría.

_Porque esta Peter con la serpiente de Voldemort- pregunto confusa Lily._

_Mama sigue leyendo – le dijo Harry a su madre._

—No... no lo sé, señor —respondió temblorosa la primera voz—. Creo que ha ido a explorar la casa...

—Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano —dijo la segunda voz—. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha fatigado mucho.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta. Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?

—Una semana —contestó la fría voz—. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan.

Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de quidditch.

Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. Sin duda debido a un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra «quidditch», que no existía.

— ¿Los... los Mundiales de quidditch, señor? —preguntó Colagusano. Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza—. Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales?

—Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero, idiota, y todos los mangoneadores del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.

Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda claridad las palabras «magos», «muggles» y «Ministerio de Magia».

Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto, y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave: los espías y los criminales. Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído.

— ¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano en voz baja.

—Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —Ahora había un tono de amenaza en la iría voz. Siguió una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano. Las palabras se le amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran:

—Se podría hacer sin Harry Potter, señor.

_Está claro que Peter esta con Voldemort por que se comporta como un estúpido mortífago todavía no lo sé pero lo averiguare – dijo Sirius_

_Tu eres tonto no Sirius pero no te das cuenta que quiere coger a mi bebe - le dijo Lily _

_Tranquila mujer no le voy a permitir que secuestre a nuestro bebe – le dijo James, y se gano un beso de su pelirroja._

_A todo esto Harry los miraba sonrojado por el hecho de que lo llamaran Bebe, y Ron estaba por los suelos riéndose de la cara de su amigo y cuñado._

Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz:

—¿Sin Harry Potter? Ya veo...

— ¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe el muchacho! —Exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido—. El chico no significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien disfrazarme), podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado.

—Podría utilizar a cualquier otro mago —dijo con suavidad la segunda voz—, es cierto...

—Muy sensato, señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente aliviado—. Echarle la mano encima a Harry Potter resultaría muy difícil. Está tan bien protegido...

— ¿O sea que te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez... la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando!

— ¡Señor! Yo... yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto.

— ¡No me mientas! —Dijo la segunda voz entre dientes—. ¡Sé lo que digo, Colagusano! Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando me tocas...

— ¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría...

—Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía. No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a Nagini?

—Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte, señor.

—Mentiroso —musitó la segunda voz—. No me encuentro más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he recuperado con tus torpes atenciones. ¡Silencio!

Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era casi un silbido.

—Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a ese chico, como te he explicado, y no usaré a ningún otro. He aguardado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort.

— ¡Señor, dejadme hablar! —Dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico en la voz—. Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan... Señor, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins. Y, si seguimos adelante, si yo hecho la maldición...

— ¿«Si»? —Susurró la otra voz—. Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones... Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros.

—Yo también soy un vasallo fiel —repuso Colagusano con una levísima nota de resentimiento en la voz.

—Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos.

—Yo os encontré —contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono de aspereza en su voz—. Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins.

—Eso es verdad —admitió el segundo hombre, aparentemente divertido—. Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a qué no?

—Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor.

—Mentiroso —dijo de nuevo la otra voz con un regocijo cruel más evidente que nunca—. Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de desempeñarla...

— ¿De... de verdad, señor? —Colagusano parecía de nuevo aterrorizado—. ¿Y qué...?

—¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo... pero te lo prometo: tendrás el honor de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins.

_A sí que él la tenia y todo el ministerio buscándola – dijo Ron, entendiendo el porque nunca la encontraron._

_A todo esto los chicos del pasado le miraron con una pregunta en el rostro._

_No lo entenderías si lo explico ahora – les dijo Ron._

—Vos... Vos... —La voz de Colagusano sonó repentinamente ronca, como si se le hubiera quedado la boca completamente seca—. Vos... ¿vais a matarme... también a mí?

—Colagusano, Colagusano —dijo la voz iría, que ahora había adquirido una gran suavidad—, ¿por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que han sido dados por muertos deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino...

Colagusano murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Frank no pudo oírlo, pero lo que fuera hizo reír al segundo hombre: una risa completamente amarga, y tan fría como su voz.

— ¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano.

Fuera, en el corredor, Frank se dio cuenta de que la mano que agarraba el cayado estaba empapada en sudor. El hombre de la voz fría había matado a una mujer, y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos: aquel muchacho, Harry Potter, quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro.

_Ves James este loco no parara hasta matar a nuestro bebe – decía llorando Lily._

_Al verla así James corrió abrazar a su mujer._

Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica de la aldea. Pero la voz fría había vuelto a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, escuchando con toda su atención.

—Una maldición más... mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts... Harry Potter es prácticamente mío, Colagusano. Está decidido. No lo discutiremos más. Silencio... Creo que oigo a Nagini...

Y la voz del segundo hombre cambió. Comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que Frank no había oído nunca; silbaba y escupía sin tomar aliento. Frank supuso que le estaba dando un ataque.

Y entonces Frank oyó que algo se movía detrás de él, en el oscuro corredor. Se volvió a mirar, y el terror lo paralizó. Algo se arrastraba hacia él por el suelo y, cuando se acercó a la línea de luz, vio, estremecido de pavor, que se trataba de una serpiente gigante de al menos cuatro metros de longitud. Horrorizado, Frank observó cómo su cuerpo sinuoso trazaba un sendero a través de la espesa capa de polvo del suelo, aproximándose cada vez más. ¿Qué podía hacer? El único lugar al que podía escapar era la habitación en la que dos hombres tramaban un asesinato, y, si se quedaba donde estaba, sin duda la serpiente lo mataría.

_Mira para ser muggle y no conocerlo sabe reconocer el peligro – comento Sirius intentando romper la tensión del ambiente._

Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, la serpiente había llegado al punto del corredor en que él se encontraba e, increíble, milagrosamente, pasó de largo; iba siguiendo los sonido siseantes, como escupitajos, que emitía la voz al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de unos segundos, la punta de su cola adornada con rombos había desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta.

Frank tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y la mano con que sostenía el cayado le temblaba. Dentro de la habitación, la iría voz seguía silbando, y a Frank se le ocurrió una idea extraña, una idea imposible: que aquel hombre era capaz de hablar con las serpientes. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Hubiera querido, más que nada en el mundo, hallarse en su cama con la botella de agua caliente. El problema era que sus piernas no parecían querer moverse.

De repente, mientras seguía allí temblando e intentando dominarse, la fría voz volvió a utilizar el idioma de Frank.

—Nagini tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano —dijo.

_Ya esta lo ha pillado – dijo Ron_

_Yo de el echaría a correr todo lo rápido que pudiera – dijo Sirius_

— ¿De... de verdad, señor?

—Sí, de verdad —afirmó la voz—. Según Nagini, hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos.

Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Oyó primero unos pasos, y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre bajo y calvo con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos apareció ante él con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el miedo y la alarma.

—Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación? La fría voz provenía de la vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea, pero Frank no pudo ver al que hablaba. La serpiente estaba enrollada sobre la podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego, como una horrible parodia de perro hogareño.

Con una seña, Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara. Aunque todavía profundamente conmocionado, éste agarró el cayado con más fuerza y pasó el umbral cojeando.

La lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y proyectaba sobre las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. Frank dirigió la vista al respaldo de la butaca: el hombre que estaba sentado en ella debía de ser aún más pequeño que su vasallo, porque Frank ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? —dijo la fría voz.

— ¿Cómo me ha llamado? —preguntó Frank desafiante, porque, una vez dentro y llegado el momento de hacer algo, se sentía más valiente. Así le había ocurrido siempre en la guerra.

—Te he llamado muggle —explicó la voz con serenidad—. Quiere decir que no eres mago.

—No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago —dijo Frank, con la voz cada vez más firme—. Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré otra cosa —añadió, en un rapto de inspiración—: mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí, y si no he vuelto...

—Tú no tienes mujer —cortó la fría voz, muy suave—. Nadie sabe qué estás aquí. No le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque él sabe... él siempre sabe...

— ¿Es verdad eso? —respondió Frank bruscamente—. ¿Es usted un lord? Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace?

—Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle —dijo la fría voz, apenas audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas—. Soy mucho, mucho más que un hombre. Sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Daré la cara... Colagusano, ven a girar mi butaca.

El vasallo profirió un quejido.

—Ya me has oído, Colagusano.

Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa antes que aproximarse a su señor y a la alfombra en que descansaba la serpiente, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la butaca. La serpiente levantó su fea cabeza triangular y profirió un silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra.

Y entonces Frank tuvo la parte delantera de la butaca ante sí y vio lo que había sentado en ella. El cayado se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto.

_Mira que eres feo Voldy – dijo Sirius_

A trescientos kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado.

_Mira cariño parece que nuestro bebe tuvo una pesadilla- dijo Lily mirando a Harry el cual estaba escondido en la melena de su novia._

_El resto del grupo estaba riendo. _

_Bueno quien lee ahora – pregunto Harry _

_Yo leo ahora – contesto James_

_Harry le dio el libro._

**2 La cicatriz**

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.

_Que le pasa a tu cicatriz – le pregunto Lily a Harry._

_Suele dolerme cuando sueño con Voldemort o está Cerca – contesto este._

Se incorporó en la cama con una mano aún en la cicatriz de la frente y la otra buscando en la oscuridad las gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Al ponérselas, el dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana desde la farola de la calle.

_Cornamenta ha heredado tu miopía – se rio Remus_

_Remus te crees muy gracioso no – le dijo Harry_

Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Un delgado muchacho de catorce años le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado pelo negro. Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo.

_Mira Lily ha sacado mi pelo y tus ojos estoy deseando que nazca ya – le dijo James a su mujer mientras esta le sonreía y se acariciaba el vientre de ocho meses de embarazo._

_Pues parece que te escucha, no para de moverse – le dijo Lily y James se acerco a acariciar el vientre donde estaba su hijo._

_Puedo Sra. Potter – pregunto Ginny _

_Claro querida y llámame Lily – le sonrió _

Parecía normal, pero seguía escociéndole.

Harry intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real... Aparecían dos personas a las que conocía, y otra a la que no. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar...

Vislumbró la oscura imagen de una estancia en penumbra. Había una serpiente sobre una alfombra... un hombre pequeño llamado Peter y apodado Colagusano... y una voz fría y aguda... la voz de lord Voldemort. Sólo con pensarlo, Harry sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le hubiera deslizado por la garganta hasta el estómago.

_Eso porque Harry- pregunto Remus_

_No obtuvo respuesta___

Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar qué aspecto tenía lord Voldemort, pero no pudo, porque en el momento en que la butaca giró y él, Harry, lo vio sentado en ella, el espasmo de horror lo había despertado... ¿o había sido el dolor de la cicatriz?

¿Y quién era aquel anciano? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño aparecía un hombre viejo: Harry lo había visto caer al suelo. Las imágenes le llegaban de manera confusa. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos e intentó representarse la estancia en penumbra, pero era tan difícil como tratar de que el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos no se escurriera entre los dedos.

Voldemort y Colagusano habían hablado sobre alguien a quien habían matado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre... y habían estado planeando un nuevo asesinato: el suyo.

_Oye Harry porque ese empeño en matarte por parte de Voldemort – Pregunto de repente Dumbledore_

_Profesor se lo explicare al final del libro tengo un par de cosas que comentarle – respondió Harry_

Harry apartó las manos de la cara, abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él: a los pies de la cama había un baúl grande de madera, abierto, y dentro de él un caldero, una escoba, una túnica negra y diversos libros de embrujos; los rollos de pergamino cubrían la parte de la mesa que dejaba libre la jaula grande y vacía en la que normalmente descansaba Hedwig, su lechuza blanca; en el suelo, junto a la cama, había un libro abierto. Lo había estado leyendo por la noche antes de dormirse. Todas las fotos del libro se movían. Hombres vestidos con túnicas de color naranja brillante y montados en escobas voladoras entraban y salían de la foto a toda velocidad, arrojándose unos a otros una pelota roja.

_A ti te gusta el quidditch – le pregunto emocionado James a Harry._

_Sí, soy buscador en el equipo de mi casa- le contesto_

_En que casa estáis – pregunto Sirius_

_No te lo vamos a decir – le contestaron los chicos del futuro_

Harry fue hasta el libro, lo cogió y observó cómo uno de los magos marcaba un tanto espectacular colando la pelota por un aro colocado a quince metros de altura. Luego cerró el libro de golpe. Ni siquiera el quidditch en opinión de Harry, el mejor deporte del mundo) podía distraerlo en aquel momento. Dejó Volando con los Cannons en su mesita de noche, se fue al otro extremo del dormitorio y retiró las cortinas de la ventana para observar la calle.

El aspecto de Privet Drive era exactamente el de una respetable calle de las afueras en la madrugada de un sábado. Todas las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas. Por lo que Harry distinguía en la oscuridad, no había un alma en la calle, ni siquiera un gato.

_Harry que haces viviendo en una urbanización de muggle – le dijo Lily a Harry_

_Ya lo veras mama – le contesto_

Y aun así, aun así... Nervioso, Harry regresó a la cama, se sentó en ella y volvió a llevarse un dedo a la cicatriz. No era el dolor lo que le incomodaba: estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas. En una ocasión había perdido todos los huesos del brazo derecho, y durante la noche le habían vuelto a crecer, muy dolorosamente. No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo. Y durante el último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a quince metros de altura. Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno iba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y él tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de problemas.

_Mira lo que has conseguido James que este todo el día en la enfermería como tu – le dijo preocupada Lily_

No, lo que a Harry le incomodaba era que la última vez que le había dolido la cicatriz había sido porque Voldemort estaba cerca. Pero Voldemort no podía andar por allí en esos momentos... La misma idea de que lord Voldemort me-rodeara por Privet Drive era absurda, imposible.

Harry escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido de algún peldaño de la escalera, o el susurro de una capa? Se sobresaltó al oír un tremendo ronquido de su primo Dudley, en el dormitorio de al lado.

Harry se reprendió mentalmente. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido: en la casa no había nadie aparte de él y de tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley, y era evidente que ellos dormían tranquilos y que ningún problema ni dolor había perturbado su sueño.

_Que hace mi hijo viviendo con tu hermana Lils – dijo James_

_No lo sé Jimmy no los se – dijo Harry_

Cuando más le gustaban los Dursley a Harry era cuando estaban dormidos; despiertos nunca constituían para él una ayuda. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía. Eran muggles (no magos) que odiaban y despreciaban la magia en cualquiera de sus formas, lo que suponía que Harry era tan bienvenido en aquella casa como una plaga de termitas. Habían explicado sus largas ausencias durante el curso en Hogwarts los últimos tres años diciendo a todo el mundo que estaba internado en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

_Delincuente – exclamo Lily – su hijo seguro que es un delincuente _

_Mama cálmate por favor – le dijo Harry a su madre_

_Eso Sra. Potter cálmese no vaya a volver loco a Harry – dijo Ron_

_Ron no le digas eso a la madre de Harry – le regaño Hermione_

_No pasa nada Hermione y tu Ron llámame Lily – les dijo con una sonrisa_

Los Dursley estaban al corriente de que, como mago menor de edad, a Harry no le permitían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero aun así le echaban la culpa de todo cuanto iba mal en la casa. Harry no había podido confiar nunca en ellos, ni contarles nada sobre su vida en el mundo de los magos. La sola idea de explicarles que le dolía la cicatriz y que le preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera estar cerca, le resultaba graciosa.

Y sin embargo había sido Voldemort, principalmente, el responsable de que Harry viviera con los Dursley. De no ser por él, Harry no tendría la cicatriz en la frente. De no ser por él, Harry todavía tendría padres...

Tenía apenas un año la noche en que Voldemort (el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo, un brujo que había ido adquiriendo poder durante once años) llegó a su casa y mató a sus padres. Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia Harry, lanzó la maldición con la que había eliminado a tantos magos y brujas adultos en su ascensión al poder e, increíblemente, ésta no hizo efecto: en lugar de matar al bebé, la maldición había rebotado contra Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido sin otra lesión que una herida con forma de rayo en la frente, en tanto que Voldemort quedaba reducido a algo que apenas estaba vivo.

_COMO, QUE ESTA DICIENDO ESE LIBRO LOCO, MI HERMANO Y MI CUÑADA MUERTOS – chillo fuera de si Sirius_

_En ese momento los Potter entendieron por que no estaban con su hijo, y Lily se aferro llorando a James que no estaba mejor que ella._

_Y a ti por qué no pudo matarte – pregunto Remus_

_Porque mama me protegió – contesto llorando Harry mientras tanto su novia y amigos lo abrazaban._

Desprovisto de su poder y casi moribundo, Voldemort había huido; el terror que había atenazado a la comunidad mágica durante tanto tiempo se disipó, sus seguidores huyeron en desbandada y Harry se hizo famoso.

Fue bastante impactante para él enterarse, el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, de que era un mago. Y aún había resultado más desconcertante descubrir que en el mundo de los magos todos conocían su nombre. Al llegar a Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheos lo seguían por dondequiera que iba. Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo.

_Mira James mi ahijado a conseguido lo que nosotros no – le dijo Sirius _

_A que te refieres canuto – le pregunto Ginny_

_Pues muy simple pequeña pelirroja, nuestro mayor sueño era que todo el mundo nos reconociera por todos lados y tu novio lo ha conseguido – le contesto este._

Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para eso. Abatido, volvió a repasar con la vista los objetos del dormitorio, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las tarjetas de felicitación que sus dos mejores amigos le habían enviado a finales de julio, por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué le contestarían ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo del dolor de la cicatriz?

De inmediato, la voz asustada y estridente de Hermione Granger le vino a la cabeza:

_Harry – le dijo Hermione mirándole enfurecida_

_Lo siento – le dijo de regreso Harry_

_**¿Qué te duele la cicatriz? Harry, eso es tremendamente grave... ¡Escribe al profesor Dumbledore! Mientras tanto yo iré a consultar el libro Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes... Quizá encuentre algo sobre cicatrices producidas por maldiciones... **_

_Todos se reían de la imaginación de Harry__._

Sí, ése sería el consejo de Hermione: acudir sin demora al director de Hogwarts, y entretanto consultar un libro. Harry observó a través de la ventana el oscuro cielo entre negro y azul. Dudaba mucho que un libro pudiera ayudarlo en aquel momento. Por lo que sabía, era la única persona viva que había sobrevivido a una maldición como la de Voldemort, así que era muy improbable que encontrara sus síntomas en Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes. En cuanto a lo de informar al director, Harry no tenía la más remota idea de adónde iba Dumbledore en sus vacaciones de verano. Por un instante le divirtió imaginárselo, con su larga barba plateada, túnica talar de mago y sombrero puntiagudo, tumbándose al sol en una playa en algún lugar del mundo y dándose loción protectora en su curvada nariz. Pero, dondequiera que estuviera Dumbledore, Harry estaba seguro de que Hedwig lo encontraría: la lechuza de Harry nunca había dejado de entregar una carta a su destinatario, aunque careciera de dirección. Pero ¿qué pondría en ella?

_**Querido profesor Dumbledore: **_

_**Siento molestarlo, pero la cicatriz me ha dolido esta mañana. Atentamente, Harry Potter. **_

Incluso en su mente, las palabras sonaban tontas.

_Oye Harry no sabía que tuvieras una imaginación tan graciosa – le dijo Ron_

_Eso lo heredo de su padre – le dijo Lily riéndose a Ron_

Así que intentó imaginarse la reacción de su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y al instante el pecoso rostro de Ron, con su larga nariz, flotaba ante él con una expresión de desconcierto:

_**¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Pero... pero no puede ser que Quien-tú-sabes esté ahí cerca, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que te habrías dado cuenta, no? Intentaría liquidarte, ¿no es cierto? No sé, Harry, a lo mejor las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelen siempre un poco... Le preguntaré a mi padre... **_

El señor Weasley era un mago plenamente cualificado que trabajaba en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, pero no tenía experiencia en materia de maldiciones, que Harry supiera. En cualquier caso, no le hacía gracia la idea de que toda la familia Weasley se enterara de que él, Harry, se había preocupado mucho a causa de un dolor que seguramente duraría muy poco. La señora Weasley alborotaría aún más que Hermione; y Fred y George, los gemelos de dieciséis años hermanos de Ron, podrían pensar que Harry estaba perdiendo el valor. Los Weasley eran su familia favorita: esperaba que pudieran invitarlo a quedarse algún tiempo con ellos (Ron le había mencionado algo sobre los Mundiales de quidditch), y no quería que esa visita estuviera salpicada de indagaciones sobre su cicatriz.

_Ron, Ginny agradecer a vuestra madre el que se preocupe por mi bebe – les dijo Lily a los dos Weasley._

Harry se frotó la frente con los nudillos. Lo que realmente quería (y casi le avergonzaba admitirlo ante sí mismo) era alguien como... alguien como un padre: un mago adulto al que pudiera pedir consejo sin sentirse estúpido, alguien que lo cuidara, que hubiera tenido experiencia con la magia oscura...

Y entonces encontró la solución. Era tan simple y tan obvia, que no podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto en dar con ella: Sirius.

_Hasta que te acuerdas de mí – le reprocha Sirius a Harry _

_Lo siento pero como explica el libro hacia poco tiempo que te conocía – explico Harry_

Harry saltó de un brinco de la cama, fue rápidamente al otro extremo del dormitorio y se sentó a la mesa. Sacó un trozo de pergamino, cargó de tinta la pluma de águila, escribió «Querido Sirius», y luego se detuvo, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de expresar su problema y sin dejar de extrañarse de que no se hubiera acordado antes de Sirius. Pero bien mirado no era nada sorprendente: al fin y al cabo, hacía menos de un año que había averiguado que Sirius era su padrino.

Había un motivo muy simple para explicar la total ausencia de Sirius en la vida de Harry: había estado en Azkaban, la horrenda prisión del mundo mágico vigilada por unas criaturas llamadas dementores, unos monstruos ciegos que absorbían el alma y que habían ido hasta Hogwarts en persecución de Sirius cuando éste escapó. Pero Sirius era inocente, ya que los asesinatos por los que lo habían condenado eran en realidad obra de Colagusano, el secuaz de Voldemort a quien casi todo el mundo creía muerto. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, sabían que la verdad era otra: el curso anterior habían tenido a Colagusano frente a frente, aunque luego sólo el profesor Dumbledore les había creído.

_De que asesinatos hablan dime Harry – le pregunto nervioso Sirius_

_Después cuando termine todo lo entenderás – respondió este_

Durante una hora de gloriosa felicidad, Harry había creído que podría abandonar a los Dursley, porque Sirius le había ofrecido un hogar una vez que su nombre estuviera rehabilitado. Pero aquella oportunidad se había esfumado muy pronto: Colagusano se había escapado antes de que hubieran podido llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia, y Sirius había tenido que huir volando para salvar la vida. Harry lo había ayudado a hacerlo sobre el lomo de un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak, y desde entonces Sirius permanecía oculto. Harry se había pasado el verano pensando en la casa que habría tenido si Colagusano no se hubiera escapado. Había resultado especialmente duro volver con los Dursley sabiendo que había estado a punto de librarse de ellos para siempre.

_No te preocupes por nada hijo desde hoy no vamos a confiar más en Colagusano – dijo James con rabia_

_Tranquilo amor – le dijo Lily_

No obstante, y aunque no pudiera estar con Sirius, éste había sido de cierta ayuda para Harry. Gracias a Sirius, ahora podía tener todas sus cosas con él en el dormitorio. Antes, los Dursley no lo habían consentido: su deseo de hacerle la vida a Harry tan penosa como fuera posible, unido al miedo que les inspiraba su poder, habían hecho que todos los veranos precedentes guardaran bajo llave el baúl escolar de Harry en la alacena que había debajo de la escalera. Pero su actitud había cambiado al averiguar que su sobrino tenía como padrino a un asesino peligroso (oportunamente, Harry había olvidado decirles que Sirius era inocente).

_Ese es mi hijo- dijo James_

Desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, Harry había recibido dos cartas de Sirius. No se las había entregado una lechuza, como era habitual en el correo entre magos, sino unos pájaros tropicales grandes y de brillantes colores. A Hedwig no le habían hecho gracia aquellos llamativos intrusos y se había resistido a dejarlos beber de su bebedero antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.

A Harry, en cambio, le habían gustado: le habían hecho imaginarse palmeras y arena blanca, y esperaba que dondequiera que se encontrara Sirius (él nunca decía dónde, por si interceptaban la carta) se lo estuviera pasando bien. Harry dudaba que los dementores sobrevivieran durante mucho tiempo en un lugar muy soleado. Quizá por eso Sirius había ido hacia el sur. Las cartas de su padrino (ocultas bajo la utilísima tabla suelta que había debajo de la cama de Harry) mostraban un tono alegre, y en ambas le insistía en que lo llamara si lo necesitaba. Pues bien, en aquel momento lo necesitaba...

La lámpara de Harry pareció oscurecerse a medida que la fría luz gris que precede al amanecer se introducía en el dormitorio. Finalmente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol daban un tono dorado a las paredes y empezaba a oírse ruido en la habitación de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, Harry despejó la mesa de trozos estrujados de pergamino y releyó la carta ya acabada:

_**Querido Sirius: **_

_**Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya pájaro más grande: casi no podía entrar por la ventana. **_

_**Aquí todo sigue como siempre. La dieta de Dudley no va demasiado bien. Mi tía lo descubrió ayer escondiendo en su habitación unas rosquillas que había traído de la calle. Le dijeron que tendrían que rebajarle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, y él se puso como loco y tiró la videoconsola por la ventana. Es una especie de ordenador en el que se puede jugar. Fue algo bastante tonto, realmente, porque ahora ni siquiera puede evadirse con su Mega-Mutilation, tercera generación. **_

_**Yo estoy bien, sobre todo gracias a que tienen muchísimo miedo de que aparezcas de pronto y los conviertas en murciélagos. **_

_**Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue porque Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Pero supongo que es imposible que él ronde ahora por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelan años después? **_

_**Enviaré esta carta en cuanto regrese Hedwig. Ahora está por ahí, cazando. Recuerdos a Buckbeak de mi parte. **_

_**Harry **_

_Me gusta tu carta – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

«Sí —pensó Harry—, no está mal así.» No había por qué explicar lo del sueño, pues no quería dar la impresión de que estaba muy preocupado. Plegó el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa, preparado para cuando volviera Hedwig. Luego se puso de pie, se desperezó y abrió de nuevo el armario. Sin mirar al espejo, empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

_Bueno - dijo James – quien lee ahora _

_Yo – dijo Sirius y cogió el libro_

_**3 La invitación**_

_Donde te invitaron – pregunto James_

_Ya lo veras papa – contesto Harry_

Los tres Dursley ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando Harry llegó a la cocina. Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista cuando él entró y se sentó. El rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado, estaba oculto detrás de un periódico sensacionalista, y tía Petunia cortaba en cuatro trozos un pomelo, con los labios fruncidos contra sus dientes de conejo.

_Buenas descripciones – le alago Lily a su hijo_

Dudley parecía furioso, y daba la sensación de que ocupaba más espacio del habitual, que ya es decir, porque él siempre abarcaba un lado entero de la mesa cuadrada. Cuando tía Petunia le puso en el plato uno de los trozos de pomelo sin azúcar con un temeroso «Aquí tienes, Dudley, cariñín», él la miró ceñudo. Su vida se había vuelto bastante más desagradable desde que había llegado con el informe escolar de fin de curso.

Como de costumbre, tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían logrado encontrar disculpas para las malas notas de su hijo: tía Petunia insistía siempre en que Dudley era un muchacho de gran talento incomprendido por sus profesores, en tanto que tío Vernon aseguraba que no quería «tener por hijo a uno de esos mariquitas empollones». Tampoco dieron mucha importancia a las acusaciones de que su hijo tenía un comportamiento violento. («¡Es un niño un poco inquieto, pero no le haría daño a una mosca!», dijo tía Petunia con lágrimas en los ojos.)

Pero al final del informe había unos bien medidos comentarios de la enfermera del colegio que ni siquiera tío Vernon y tía Petunia pudieron soslayar. Daba igual que tía Petunia lloriqueara diciendo que Dudley era de complexión recia, que su peso era en realidad el propio de un niñito saludable, y que estaba en edad de crecer y necesitaba comer bien: el caso era que los que suministraban los uniformes ya no tenían pantalones de su tamaño. La enfermera del colegio había visto lo que los ojos de tía Petunia (tan agudos cuando se trataba de descubrir marcas de dedos en las brillantes paredes de su casa o de espiar las idas y venidas de los vecinos) sencillamente se negaban a ver: que, muy lejos de necesitar un refuerzo nutritivo, Dudley había alcanzado ya el tamaño y peso de una ballena asesina joven.

_Tan gordo esta – pregunto Sirius_

_Si te digo que parece un cerdo con peluca que dices que lo está o no – comento Harry_

Y de esa manera, después de muchas rabietas y discusiones que hicieron temblar el suelo del dormitorio de Harry y de muchas lágrimas derramadas por tía Petunia, dio comienzo el nuevo régimen de comidas. Habían pegado a la puerta del frigorífico la dieta enviada por la enfermera del colegio Smeltings, y el frigorífico mismo había sido vaciado de las cosas favoritas de Dudley (bebidas gaseosas, pasteles, tabletas de chocolate y hamburguesas) y llenado en su lugar con fruta y verdura y todo aquello que tío Vernon llamaba «comida de conejo». Para que Dudley no lo llevara tan mal, tía Petunia había insistido en que toda la familia siguiera el régimen. En aquel momento le sirvió su trozo de pomelo a Harry, quien notó que era mucho más pequeño que el de Dudley.

A juzgar por las apariencias, tía Petunia pensaba que la mejor manera de levantar la moral a Dudley era asegurarse de que, por lo menos, podía comer más que Harry.

_A tu hermana le voy hacer una visita de la que se acordara toda la vida – le dijo James a su mujer_

Pero tía Petunia no sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo la tabla suelta del piso de arriba. No tenía ni idea de que Harry no estaba siguiendo el régimen. En cuanto éste se había enterado de que tenía que pasar el verano alimentándose de tiras de zanahoria, había enviado a Hedwig a casa de sus amigos pidiéndoles socorro, y ellos habían cumplido maravillosamente: Hedwig había vuelto de casa de Hermione con una caja grande llena de cosas sin azúcar para picar (los padres de Hermione eran dentistas); Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, le había enviado una bolsa llena de bollos de frutos secos hechos por él (Harry ni siquiera los había tocado: ya había experimentado las dotes culinarias de Hagrid); en cuanto a la señora Weasley, le había enviado a la lechuza de la familia, Errol, con un enorme pastel de frutas y pastas variadas. El pobre Errol, que era viejo y débil, tardó cinco días en recuperarse del viaje. Y luego, el día de su cumpleaños (que los Dursley habían pasado olímpicamente por alto), había recibido cuatro tartas estupendas enviadas por Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y Sirius. Todavía le quedaban dos, y por eso, impaciente por tomarse un desayuno de verdad cuando volviera a su habitación, empezó a comerse el pomelo sin una queja.

_Muchas gracias a todos – les dijo Harry a sus amigos_

_Oye que tenéis comida por ahí – preguntaron de golpe Ron y Sirius_

_No cambiaran verdad – exclamaron todos riéndose_

Tío Vernon dejó el periódico a un lado con un resoplido de disgusto y observó su trozo de pomelo.

—¿Esto es el desayuno? —preguntó de mal humor a tía Petunia.

_Si so melón que mas quieres – le contesta su cuñada con mofa_

Ella le dirigió una severa mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza, mirando de forma harto significativa a Dudley, que había terminado ya su parte de pomelo y observaba el de Harry con una expresión muy amarga en sus pequeños ojos de cerdito.

Tío Vernon lanzó un intenso suspiro que le alborotó el poblado bigote y cogió la cuchara.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Tío Vernon se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y fue al recibidor. Veloz como un rayo, mientras su madre preparaba el té, Dudley le robó a su padre lo que le quedaba de pomelo.

_Si que tiene hambre la bola de cebo – comento riéndose Sirius_

_Oye Sirius es un niño no te pases hombre – le dice Remus_

Harry oyó un murmullo en la entrada, a alguien riéndose y a tío Vernon respondiendo de manera cortante. Luego se cerró la puerta y oyó rasgar un papel en el recibidor.

Tía Petunia posó la tetera en la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde se había metido tío Vernon. No tardó en averiguarlo: regresó un minuto después, lívido.

—Tú —le gritó a Harry—. Ven a la sala, ahora mismo.

_COMO TE VUELVA A GRITAR VERAS – grito Lilly_

_Mama tranquila ya verás cómo lo calmo – le dijo Harry riéndose_

Desconcertado, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho en aquella ocasión, Harry se levantó, salió de la cocina detrás de tío Vernon y fue con él hasta la habitación contigua. Tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos.

—Vaya —dijo, yendo hasta la chimenea y volviéndose hacia Harry como si estuviera a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de su arresto—. Vaya.

A Harry le hubiera encantado preguntar «¿Vaya qué?», pero no juzgó prudente poner a prueba el humor de tío Vernon tan temprano, y menos teniendo en cuenta que éste se encontraba sometido a una fuerte tensión por la carencia de alimento. Así que decidió adoptar una expresión de cortés desconcierto.

—Acaba de llegar esto —dijo tío Vernon, blandiendo ante Harry un trozo de papel de color púrpura—. Una carta. Sobre ti.

El desconcierto de Harry fue en aumento. ¿Quién le escribiría a tío Vernon sobre él? ¿Conocía a alguien que enviara cartas por correo?

Tío Vernon miró furioso a Harry; luego bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a leer:

_**Estimados señor y señora Dursley: **_

_**No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron. **_

_**Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. **_

_**Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio. **_

_**Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos. **_

_**Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente **_

_**Molly Weasley **_

_**P. D.: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos. **_

_Sí, mi hijo ira al mundial – dijo James saltando de alegría – pelirrojos decirle a vuestros padres que los adoro_

_Lo que usted diga Sr. Potter – exclamaron a la vez los Weasley_

_Llamarme James – dijo este_

Tío Vernon terminó de leer, se metió la mano en el bolsillo superior y sacó otra cosa.

—Mira esto —gruñó.

Levantó el sobre en que había llegado la carta, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Todo el sobre estaba cubierto de sellos salvo un trocito, delante, en el que la señora Weasley había consignado en letra diminuta la dirección de los Dursley.

—Creo que sí que han puesto bastantes sellos —comentó Harry, como si cualquiera pudiera cometer el error de la señora Weasley.

_Todos en la sala se reían y Lily comento:_

_Solo hace falta un sello - aclaro_

Hubo un fulgor en los ojos de su tío.

—El cartero se dio cuenta —dijo entre sus dientes apretados—. Estaba muy interesado en saber de dónde procedía la carta. Por eso llamó al timbre. Daba la impresión de que le parecía divertido.

Harry no dijo nada. Otra gente podría no entender por qué tío Vernon armaba tanto escándalo porque alguien hubiera puesto demasiados sellos en un sobre, pero Harry había vivido demasiado tiempo con ellos para no comprender hasta qué punto les molestaba cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo ordinario. Nada los aterrorizaba tanto como que alguien pudiera averiguar que tenían relación (aunque fuera lejana) con gente como la señora Weasley.

Tío Vernon seguía mirando a Harry, que intentaba mantener su expresión neutra. Si no hacía ni decía ninguna tontería, podía lograr que lo dejaran asistir al mejor espectáculo de su vida. Esperó a que tío Vernon añadiera algo, pero simplemente seguía mirándolo. Harry decidió romper el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó.

_Si no te deja yo me encargare de el – dijo un enfadado Remus_

Un ligero espasmo cruzó el rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado. Se le erizó el bigote. Harry creía saber lo que tenía lugar detrás de aquel mostacho: una furiosa batalla en la que entraban en conflicto dos de los instintos más básicos en tío Vernon. Permitirle marchar haría feliz a Harry, algo contra lo que tío Vernon había luchado durante trece años. Pero, por otro lado, dejar que se fuera con los Weasley lo que quedaba de verano equivalía a deshacerse de él dos semanas antes de lo esperado, y tío Vernon aborrecía tener a Harry en casa. Para ganar algo de tiempo, volvió a mirar la carta de la señora Weasley.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —inquirió, observando la firma con desagrado.

—La conoces —respondió Harry—. Es la madre de mi amigo Ron. Lo estaba esperando cuando llegamos en el expreso de Hog... en el tren del colegio al final del curso.

Había estado a punto de decir «expreso de Hogwarts», y eso habría irritado a tío Vernon. En casa de los Dursley no se podía mencionar el nombre del colegio de Harry.

Tío Vernon hizo una mueca con su enorme rostro como si tratara de recordar algo muy desagradable.

—¿Una mujer gorda? —gruñó por fin—. ¿Con un montón de niños pelirrojos?

Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando que tenía gracia que tío Vernon llamara gordo a alguien cuando su propio hijo, Dudley, acababa de lograr lo que había estado intentando desde que tenía tres años: ser más ancho que alto.

_Oye que mi madre alado de tu hijo es un figurín – dijo enfadada Ginny_

Tío Vernon volvió a examinar la carta.

—Quidditch —murmuró entre dientes—, quidditch. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

_Tonto – exclamo Sirius – es le mejor deporte del mundo_

_Canuto ellos juegan al futbol – dijo James_

_Y tu como lo sabes – contesto el aludido_

_Ventajas de estar casado con una nacida muggle – contesto James dándole un beso a su esposa y acariciando su vientre._

Harry sintió una segunda punzada de irritación.

—Es un deporte —dijo lacónicamente— que se juega sobre esc...

—¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió tío Vernon casi gritando.

Con cierta satisfacción, Harry observó que su tío tenía expresión de miedo.

Daba la impresión de que sus nervios no aguantarían el sonido de las palabras «escobas voladoras» en la sala de estar. Disimuló volviendo a examinar la carta. Harry descubrió que movía los labios formando las palabras «que nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual».

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de «el medio habitual»? —preguntó irritado.

—Habitual para nosotros —explicó Harry y, antes de que su tío pudiera detenerlo, añadió—: Ya sabes, lechuzas mensajeras. Es lo normal entre magos.

Tío Vernon parecía tan ofendido como si Harry acabara de soltar una horrible blasfemia. Temblando de enojo, lanzó una mirada nerviosa por la ventana; parecía temeroso de ver a algún vecino con la oreja pegada al cristal.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no menciones tu anormalidad bajo este techo? —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro había adquirido un tono ciruela vivo—. Recuerda dónde estás, y recuerda que deberías agradecer un poco esa ropa que Petunia y yo te hemos da...

—Después de que Dudley la usó —lo interrumpió Harry con frialdad; de hecho, llevaba una sudadera tan grande para él que tenía que dar cinco vueltas a las mangas para poder utilizar las manos y que le caía hasta más abajo de las rodillas de unos vaqueros extremadamente anchos.

_COMO QUE NISIQUIERA TE COMPRA ROPA – dijo enfadada Hermione – ni aunque este de rebajas, que mierda de gente._

_James coge a tus amigos y empieza a idear una broma de la que se acurden toda su vida – les dijo enfadada Lilly_

_Como tú quieras mi amor – le contesto James_

—¡No consentiré que se me hable en ese tono! —exclamó tío Vernon, temblando de ira.

Pero Harry no pensaba resignarse. Ya habían pasado los tiempos en que se había visto obligado a aceptar cada una de las estúpidas disposiciones de los Dursley. No estaba siguiendo el régimen de Dudley, y no se iba a quedar sin ir a los Mundiales de quidditch por culpa de tío Vernon si podía evitarlo.

Harry respiró hondo para relajarse y luego dijo:

—Vale, no iré a los Mundiales. ¿Puedo subir ya a mi habitación? Tengo que terminar una carta para Sirius. Ya sabes... mi padrino.

_Eso me lo dirá a mí y veras cuando te coja – dijo canuto_

Lo había hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Vio cómo la colorada piel de tío Vernon palidecía a ronchas, dándole el aspecto de un helado de grosellas mal mezclado.

—Le... ¿le vas a escribir, de verdad? —dijo tío Vernon, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero Harry había visto cómo se le contraían de miedo los diminutos ojos.

—Bueno, sí... —contestó Harry, como sin darle importancia—. Hace tiempo que no ha tenido noticias mías y, bueno, si no le escribo puede pensar que algo va mal.

Se detuvo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras. Casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes del cerebro de tío Vernon debajo de su grueso y oscuro cabello peinado con una raya muy recta. Si intentaba impedir que Harry escribiera a Sirius, éste pensaría que lo maltrataban. Si no lo dejaba ir a los Mundiales de quidditch, Harry se lo contaría a Sirius, y Sirius sabría que lo maltrataban. A tío Vernon sólo le quedaba una salida, y Harry pudo ver esa conclusión formársele en el cerebro como si el rostro grande adornado con el bigote fuera transparente. Harry trató de no reírse y de mantener la cara tan inexpresiva como le fuera posible. Y luego...

_Harry como se te ocurre amenazar a tus tíos de esa manera – lo regaño su madre_

_Mama esto – intento explicarse Harry_

_Ni mama ni nada, no tienes que meter en problemas a tu padrino que no puede salir de donde está escondido hombre – dijo está enfadada_

_Lo siento mama – dijo cabizbajo Harry _

_En ese momento Ginny lo beso y al oído le dijo: _

_Ya sabes lo que se siente cuando una madre regaña a su hijo._

_El la beso y le contesto: _

_Pues no me gusta hombre._

_Ginny se echo ha reír._

—Bien, de acuerdo. Puedes ir a esa condenada... a esa estúpida... a esa Copa del Mundo. Escríbeles a esos... a esos Weasley para que vengan a recogerte, porque yo no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ningún lado. Y puedes pasar con ellos el resto del verano. Y dile a tu... tu padrino... dile... dile que vas.

—Muy bien —asintió Harry, muy contento.

Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta de la sala, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar y dar saltos. Iba a... ¡Se iba con los Weasley! ¡Iba a presenciar la final de los Mundiales! En el recibidor estuvo a punto de atropellar a Dudley, que acechaba detrás de la puerta esperando oír una buena reprimenda contra Harry y se quedó desconcertado al ver su amplia sonrisa.

—¡Qué buen desayuno!, ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry—. Estoy lleno, ¿tú no?

_Eso ríete de él que se lo merece por todo lo que te ha hecho – le dijo Ron a Harry_

Riéndose de la cara atónita de Dudley, Harry subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró en su habitación como un bólido.

Lo primero que vio fue que Hedwig ya había regresado. Estaba en la jaula, mirando a Harry con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y chasqueando el pico como hacía siempre que estaba molesta. Harry no tardó en ver qué era lo que le molestaba en aquella ocasión.

—¡Ay! —gritó.

Acababa de pegarle en un lado de la cabeza lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis pequeña, gris y cubierta de plumas. Harry se frotó con fuerza la zona dolorida al tiempo que intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo había golpeado, y vio una lechuza diminuta, lo bastante pequeña para ocultarla en la mano, que, como si fuera un cohete buscapiés, zumbaba sin parar por toda la habitación.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que la lechuza había dejado caer a sus pies una carta. Se inclinó para recogerla, reconoció la letra de Ron y abrió el sobre.

Dentro había una nota escrita apresuradamente:

_**Harry: ¡MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS! Irlanda contra Bulgaria, el lunes por la noche. Mi madre les ha escrito a los muggles para pedirles que te dejen venir y quedarte. A lo mejor ya han recibido la carta, no sé cuánto tarda el correo muggle. De todas maneras, he querido enviarte esta nota por medio de Pig. **_

Harry reparó en el nombre «Pig», y luego observó a la diminuta lechuza que zumbaba dando vueltas alrededor de la lámpara del techo. Nunca había visto nada que se pareciera menos a un cerdo. Quizá no había entendido bien la letra de Ron. Siguió leyendo:

_**Vamos a ir a buscarte tanto si quieren los muggles como si no, porque no te puedes perder los Mundiales. Lo que pasa es que mis padres pensaban que era mejor pedirles su consentimiento. Si dicen que te dejan, envía a Pig inmediatamente con la respuesta, e iremos a recogerte el domingo a las cinco en punto. Si no te dejan, envía también a Pig e iremos a recogerte de todas maneras el domingo a las cinco. **_

_**Hermione llega esta tarde. Percy ha comenzado a trabajar: en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No menciones nada sobre el extranjero mientras estés aquí a menos que quieras que te mate de aburrimiento. **_

_**Hasta pronto, Ron **_

_Eso aunque no quieran se lo van a llevar - dijo Remus_

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Harry a la pequeña lechuza, que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza gorjeando como loca (Harry supuso que era a causa del orgullo de haber llevado la carta a la persona correcta)—. ¡Ven aquí! Tienes que llevar la contestación.

La lechuza revoloteó hasta posarse sobre la jaula de Hedwig, que le echó una mirada fría, como desafiándola a que se acercara más. Harry volvió a coger su pluma de águila y un trozo de pergamino, y escribió:

_**Todo perfecto, Ron: los muggles me dejan ir. Hasta mañana a las cinco. ¡Me muero de impaciencia! **_

_**Harry **_

Plegó la nota hasta hacerla muy pequeña y, con inmensa dificultad, la ató a la diminuta pata de la lechuza, que aguardaba muy excitada. En cuanto la nota estuvo asegurada, la lechuza se marchó: salió por la ventana zumbando y se perdió de vista.

Harry se volvió hacia Hedwig.

—¿Estás lista para un viaje largo? —le preguntó. Hedwig ululó henchida de dignidad.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevar esto a Sirius? —le pidió, cogiendo la carta—. Espera: tengo que terminarla.

Volvió a desdoblar el pergamino y añadió rápidamente una postdata:

_**Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, estaré en casa de mi amigo **_

_**Ron hasta el final del verano. ¡Su padre nos ha conseguido entradas **_

_**para los Mundiales de quidditch!**_

Una vez concluida la carta, la ató a una de las patas de Hedwig, que permanecía más quieta que nunca, como si quisiera mostrar el modo en que debía comportarse una lechuza mensajera.

—Estaré en casa de Ron cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Harry.

Ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo con el pico y, a continuación, con un zumbido, extendió sus grandes alas y salió volando por la ventana.

Harry la observó mientras desaparecía. Luego se metió debajo de la cama, tiró de la tabla suelta y sacó un buen trozo de tarta de cumpleaños. Se lo comió sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de la felicidad que lo embargaba: tenía tarta, mientras que Dudley sólo tenía pomelo; era un radiante día de verano; se iría de casa de los Dursley al día siguiente, la cicatriz ya había dejado de dolerle e iba a presenciar los Mundiales de quidditch. Era difícil, precisamente en aquel momento, preocuparse por algo. Ni siquiera por lord Voldemort.

_Eso que no te joda la fiesta el cretino ese – le dijo Ginny _

_Eso tu escucha a mi nuera que sabe lo que dice – les sonrió Lily _

_Bueno el capitulo a terminado quien lee ahora – pregunto Sirius_

_Yo este lo leo yo – dijo Ginny._


	2. capitulos del 4 al 6

**4 Retorno a La Madriguera **

_Antes de que Ginny empezara a leer apareció un sobre la mesa de centro._

_En la carta ponía lo siguiente:_

_**Estimados Presente, se les comunica que en breves momentos llegaran a esta sala los Ser. Weasley y Teddy.**_

_**Un saludo de la Profesora McGonalls**_

_Quienes son – pregunto Lily_

_Son los padres de Ron y Ginny y nuestro ahijado – comento Harry_

_Tengo ganas de conocer a estas personas – comento Sirius_

_Cuántos años tiene tu ahijado Harry – pregunta James_

_Tiene dos meses – comento Harry_

_Y quien es el padre – pregunto Remus_

_Eso no te lo puedo decir de momento, lo que si te puedo decir es que es huérfano – comento Ginny triste._

_En ese momento aparecieron los señores Weasley y Teddy en brazos de Molly._

_Todos se saludaron y se presentaron._

_He primita no sabía que tuvieras tantos niños ya, en mi tiempo solo tienes 6 – comento Sirius_

_Si tengo siete hijos biológicos y dos putativos (considerados hijos) – le contesto Molly (por un momento pensemos que los únicos que murieron fueron los Lupin)._

_Molly si me permites llamarte así, yo quería darte las gracias por preocuparte por mi bebe y alimentarlo como toca – le dijo Lily cogiéndole las manos a Molly_

_Ya te he dicho que es como un hijo para mí y no me molesta para nada, además si fuera uno de mis hijo seguro que harías lo mismo – le dijo Molly_

_Quien tenía que leer – pregunto James_

_Yo – contesto de nuevo Ginny _

_Pues va pelirroja que tengo hambre – dijo Sirius_

A las doce del día siguiente, el baúl de Harry ya estaba lleno de sus cosas del colegio y de sus posesiones más apreciadas: la capa invisible heredada de su

_Si tiene la capa de los Potter, mi hijo es un revoltoso – dijo saltando James_

_Que capa James – le pregunto Lily _

_Después te lo cuento todo Lils – le contesto este_

padre, la escoba voladora que le había regalado Sirius y el mapa encantado de Hogwarts que le habían dado Fred y George el curso anterior. Había vaciado de todo comestible el espacio oculto debajo de la tabla suelta de su habitación y repasado dos veces hasta el último rincón de su dormitorio para no dejarse olvidados ninguna pluma ni ningún libro de embrujos, y había despegado de la pared el calendario en que marcaba los días que faltaban para el 1 de septiembre, el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts.

_Sí, soy un buen padrino le he regalado una escoba que seguro que es la mejor de ese tiempo a que si mini cornamenta – le dijo Sirius a Harry_

_Si la verdad que era la mejor – comento Harry_

_Canuto muchas gracias por cumplir mi sueño – le agradeció James_

_Nada, es que soy el mejor – comentó este_

El ambiente en el número 4 de Privet Drive estaba muy tenso. La inminente llegada a la casa de un grupo de brujos ponía nerviosos e irritables a los Dursley. Tío Vernon se asustó mucho cuando Harry le informó de que los Weasley llegarían al día siguiente a las cinco en punto.

_Eso muy bien hecho Arthur y Molly asustando al personal de esa casa – dijo Sirius chocando los cinco con Arthur._

—Espero que le hayas dicho a esa gente que se vista adecuadamente — gruñó de inmediato—. He visto cómo van. Deberían tener la decencia de ponerse ropa normal.

_Y tu tendrías que adelgazar y mi sobrino no te dice lo contrario – dijo Remus_

Harry tuvo un presentimiento que le preocupó. Muy raramente había visto a los padres de Ron vistiendo algo que los Dursley pudieran calificar de «normal». Los hijos a veces se ponían ropa muggle durante las vacaciones, pero los padres llevaban generalmente túnicas largas en diversos estados de deterioro. A Harry no le inquietaba lo que pensaran los vecinos, pero sí lo desagradables que podían resultar los Dursley con los Weasley si aparecían con el aspecto que aquéllos reprobaban en los brujos.

_Ay, pobre de mi cuñadito si les dice algo que no me guste van a ver lo que es una mujer enfadada – dijo en tono suave Lily_

_El resto de los presente la miraron con miedo._

_Harry tu madre da más miedo que la mía – le susurro Ron a Harry_

_Ya me he dado cuenta – le contesto Harry _

Tío Vernon se había puesto su mejor traje. Alguien podría interpretarlo como un gesto de bienvenida, pero Harry sabía que lo había hecho para impresionar e intimidar. Dudley, por otro lado, parecía algo disminuido, lo cual no se debía a que su dieta estuviera por fin dando resultado, sino al pánico. La última vez que Dudley se había encontrado con un mago adulto salió ganando una cola de cerdo que le sobresalía de los pantalones, y tía Petunia y tío Vernon tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital privado de Londres para que se la extirparan. Por eso no era sorprendente que Dudley se pasara todo el tiempo restregándose la mano nerviosamente por la rabadilla y caminando de una habitación a otra como los cangrejos, con la idea de no presentar al enemigo el mismo objetivo.

_Que le ha pasado a tu primo para taparse el culo – pregunto Remus_

_Ya te lo contare – le dijo Harry_

La comida (queso fresco y apio rallado) transcurrió casi en total silencio. Dudley ni siquiera protestó por ella. Tía Petunia no probó bocado. Tenía los brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos, y se mordía la lengua como masticando la furiosa reprimenda que hubiera querido echarle a Harry.

—Vendrán en coche, espero —dijo a voces tío Vernon desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ehhh... —Harry no supo qué contestar.

La verdad era que no había pensado en aquel detalle. ¿Cómo irían a buscarlo los Weasley? Ya no tenían coche, porque el viejo Ford Anglia que habían poseído corría libre y salvaje por el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el año anterior el Ministerio de Magia le había prestado un coche al señor Weasley. ¿Haría lo mismo en aquella ocasión?

_Que fue del coche Arthur? me lo prestarías – pregunto James _

_Pues el coche no te lo puedo dejar por que como bien dice el libro está en el bosque prohibido – dijo este_

_Qué pena – dijo James_

—Creo que sí —respondió al final.

El bigote de tío Vernon se alborotó con su resoplido. Normalmente hubiera preguntado qué coche tenía el señor Weasley, porque solía juzgar a los demás hombres por el tamaño y precio de su automóvil. Pero, en opinión de Harry, a tío Vernon no le gustaría el señor Weasley aunque tuviera un Ferrari.

_Ferrari que es eso? – pregunto Dumbledore_

_Es la marca de un coche profesor – contesto Harry_

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación. No podía soportar la visión de tía Petunia escudriñando a través de los visillos cada pocos segundos como si hubieran avisado que andaba suelto un rinoceronte. A las cinco menos cuarto Harry volvió a bajar y entró en la sala. Tía Petunia colocaba y recolocaba los cojines de manera compulsiva. Tío Vernon hacía como que leía el periódico, pero no movía los minúsculos ojos, y Harry supuso que en realidad escuchaba con total atención por si oía el ruido de un coche. Dudley estaba hundido en un sillón, con las manos de cerdito puestas debajo de él y agarrándose firmemente la rabadilla. Incapaz de aguantar la tensión que había en el ambiente, Harry salió de la habitación y se fue al recibidor, a sentarse en la escalera, con los ojos fijos en el reloj y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por la emoción y los nervios.

Pero llegaron las cinco en punto... y pasaron. Tío Vernon, sudando ligeramente dentro de su traje, abrió la puerta de la calle, escudriñó a un lado y a otro, y volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa.

— ¡Se retrasan! —le gruñó a Harry.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Harry—. A lo mejor hay problemas de tráfico, yo qué sé.

_No fue culpa de Ginny que quería venir con nosotros – le contesto Ron a Harry _

_Sobrinita te puedo hacer una pregunta – sonrió Sirius a Ginny_

_Si claro dime – Contesto Ginny_

_Que querías hacerle a mini cornamenta – pregunto Sirius_

_Nada – dijo sonrojada y acto seguido le dio una colleja a su hermano – aprenderás a estar calladito_

_Todo el mundo en la sala se reía, menos Harry claro tenía que apoyar a su novia. _

Las cinco y diez... las cinco y cuarto... Harry ya empezaba a preocuparse. A las cinco y media oyó a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia rezongando en la sala de estar.

—No tienen consideración.

—Podríamos haber tenido un compromiso.

_Si claro y mi prima Bella es la persona más dulce de este mundo – dijo Sirius_

—Tal vez creen que llegando tarde los invitaremos a cenar.

—Ni soñarlo —dijo tío Vernon. Harry lo oyó ponerse en pie y caminar nerviosamente por la sala—. Recogerán al chico y se irán. No se entretendrán. Eso... si es que vienen. A lo mejor se han confundido de día. Me atrevería a decir que la gente de su clase no le da mucha importancia a la puntualidad. O bien es que en vez de coche tienen una cafetera que se les ha avena... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Ni que nosotros quisiéramos cenar con vosotros – contesto Arthur_

_Que ha pasado – pregunto una alterada Lily_

Harry pegó un salto. Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala le llegó el ruido que hacían los Dursley moviéndose aterrorizados y descontroladamente por la sala. Un instante después, Dudley entró en el recibidor como una bala, completamente lívido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué ocurre? Pero Dudley parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de pato y agarrándose todavía las nalgas con las manos, entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley, que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían golpes y rasguños.

_Quien ha tenido la estupenda idea de ir por la chimenea de una casa muggle – pregunto partiéndose de la risa Remus_

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó jadeando tía Petunia, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa—. ¿Qué es, Vernon?

La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se podían oír voces.

— ¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron...

—A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos salir...

Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa.

— ¡Harry! Harry, ¿nos oyes?

Los Dursley rodearon a Harry como un par de lobos hambrientos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Gruñó tío Vernon—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Han... han intentado llegar con polvos flu —explicó Harry, conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírse—. Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento...

Se acercó a la chimenea y gritó a través de las tablas:

— ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye?

El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: « ¡Shhh!»

— ¡Soy Harry, señor Weasley ..! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán entrar por aquí.

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo la voz del señor Weasley—. ¿Para qué diablos taparon la chimenea?

—Tienen una estufa eléctrica —explicó Harry.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley—. ¿Has dicho ecléctica? ¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos... ¡Ah, Ron!

La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal?

—No, Ron, qué va —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred—. Éste es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir.

—Sí, nos lo estamos pasando en grande —añadió George, cuya voz sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared.

_Estos chicos tienen que ser lo más – dijo Sirius emocionado_

_Si quienes son – Pregunto James_

_Son los gemelos – contesto Molly_

_Ah! – dijeron los dos amigos_

—Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo vagamente el señor Weasley—. Estoy intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... Sí... el único modo... Harry, échate atrás.

Harry se retiró hasta el sofá, pero tío Vernon dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¡Esperen un momento! —Bramó en dirección a la chimenea—. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden...?

¡BUM!

La estufa eléctrica salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la sala cuando todas las tablas que tapaban la chimenea saltaron de golpe y expulsaron al señor Weasley, Fred, George y Ron entre una nube de escombros y gravilla suelta. Tía Petunia dio un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesita del café. Tío Vernon la cogió antes de que pegara contra el suelo, y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla, mirando a los Weasley, todos con el pelo de color rojo vivo, incluyendo a Fred y George, que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle.

_Eso no le va hacer nada de gracia a mi hermana – dijo Lily_

—Así está mejor —dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo de la larga túnica verde y colocándose bien las gafas—. ¡Ah, ustedes deben de ser los tíos de Harry!

Alto, delgado y calvo, se dirigió hacia tío Vernon con la mano tendida, pero tío Vernon retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, arrastrando a tía Petunia e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Tenía su mejor traje cubierto de polvo blanco, así como el cabello y el bigote, lo que lo hacía parecer treinta años más viejo.

_Buena descripción Harry – dijo Molly_

—Eh... bueno... disculpe todo esto —dijo el señor Weasley, bajando la mano y observando por encima del hombro el estropicio de la chimenea—. Ha sido culpa mía: no se me ocurrió que podía estar cegada. Hice que conectaran su chimenea a la Red Flu, ¿sabe? Sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos recoger a Harry. Se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben conectarse... pero tengo un conocido en el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos, y repararé su chimenea antes de desaparecer yo mismo.

_Primito fardando de contactos - le dijo Sirius a Arthur_

Harry sabía que los Dursley no habían entendido ni una palabra. Seguían mirando al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, estupefactos. Con dificultad, tía Petunia se alzó y se ocultó detrás de tío Vernon.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley—. ¿Tienes listo el baúl?

—Arriba, en la habitación —respondió Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Vamos por él —dijo Fred de inmediato. Él y George salieron de la sala guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Sabían dónde estaba su habitación porque en una ocasión lo habían ayudado a fugarse de ella en plena noche. A Harry le dio la impresión de que Fred y George esperaban echarle un vistazo a Dudley, porque les había hablado mucho de él.

_Como es que conocen la casa de la hermana de Lily – dijo James_

_Pues porque en mi segundo año vinieron en una visita nocturna –dijo Harry_

_Quiero conocer a esos dos – dijo Sirius_

—Bueno —dijo el señor Weasley, balanceando un poco los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar palabras con las que romper el incómodo silencio—. Tie... tienen ustedes una casa muy agradable.

Como la sala habitualmente inmaculada se hallaba ahora cubierta de polvo y trozos de ladrillo, este comentario no agradó demasiado a los Dursley. El rostro de tío Vernon se tiñó otra vez de rojo, y tía Petunia volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. Pero tanto uno como otro estaban demasiado asustados para decir nada.

El señor Weasley miró a su alrededor. Le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Harry lo notó impaciente por ir a examinar la televisión y el vídeo.

—Funcionan por eclectricidad, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de entendido—¡Ah, sí, ya veo los enchufes! Yo colecciono enchufes —añadió dirigiéndose a tío Vernon—. Y pilas. Tengo una buena colección de pilas. Mi mujer cree que estoy chiflado, pero ya ve.

_Arthur – lo regaño Molly a su marido_

Era evidente que tío Vernon era de la misma opinión que la señora Weasley. Se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha para ponerse delante de tía Petunia, como si pensara que el señor Weasley podía atacarlos de un momento a otro.

_Oye que mi padre no es agresivo – dijo Ron _

_Eso nunca se ha peleado con nadie – dijo Ginny_

_Eso no es verdad en nuestro segundo curso se pego con Lucius – comento Hermione_

_De verdad que hiciste eso – pregunto James_

_Si bueno perdí los papeles – contesto Arthur sonrojado_

_Eres nuestro ídolo – dijeron los merodeadores al unisón_

Dudley apareció de repente en la sala. Harry oyó el golpeteo del baúl en los peldaños y comprendió que el ruido había hecho salir a Dudley de la cocina.

Fue caminando pegado a la pared, vigilando al señor Weasley con ojos desorbitados, e intentó ocultarse detrás de sus padres. Por desgracia, las dimensiones de tío Vernon, que bastaban para ocultar a la delgada tía Petunia, de ninguna manera podían hacer lo mismo con Dudley.

— ¡Ah, éste es tu primo!, ¿no, Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley, tratando de entablar conversación.

—Sí —dijo Harry—, es Dudley.

Él y Ron se miraron y luego apartaron rápidamente la vista. La tentación de echarse a reír fue casi irresistible. Dudley seguía agarrándose el trasero como si tuviera miedo de que se le cayera. El señor Weasley, en cambio, parecía sinceramente preocupado por el peculiar comportamiento de Dudley. Por el tono de voz que empleó al volver a hablar, Harry comprendió que el señor Weasley suponía a Dudley tan mal de la cabeza como los Dursley lo suponían a él, con la diferencia de que el señor Weasley sentía hacia el muchacho más conmiseración que miedo.

— ¿Estás pasando unas buenas vacaciones, Dudley? —preguntó cortésmente.

Dudley gimoteó. Harry vio que se agarraba aún con más fuerza el enorme trasero.

Fred y George regresaron a la sala, transportando el baúl escolar de Harry. Miraron a su alrededor en el momento en que entraron y distinguieron a Dudley. Se les iluminó la cara con idéntica y maligna sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, bien! —dijo el señor Weasley—. Será mejor darse prisa.

Se remangó la túnica y sacó la varita. Harry vio a los Dursley echarse atrás contra la pared, como si fueran uno solo.

— ¡Incendio! —exclamó el señor Weasley, apuntando con su varita al orificio que había en la pared.

De inmediato apareció una hoguera que crepitó como si llevara horas encendida. El señor Weasley se sacó del bolsillo un saquito, lo desanudó, cogió un pellizco de polvos de dentro y lo echó a las llamas, que adquirieron un color verde esmeralda y llegaron más alto que antes.

—Tú primero, Fred —indicó el señor Weasley.

—Voy —dijo Fred—. ¡Oh, no! Esperad...

A Fred se le cayó del bolsillo una bolsa de caramelos, y su contenido rodó en todas direcciones: grandes caramelos con envoltorios de vivos colores.

Fred los recogió a toda prisa y los metió de nuevo en los bolsillos; luego se despidió de los Dursley con un gesto de la mano y avanzó hacia el fuego diciendo: «¡La Madriguera!» Tía Petunia profirió un leve grito de horror. Se oyó una especie de rugido en la hoguera, y Fred desapareció.

—Ahora tú, George —dijo el señor Weasley—. Con el baúl.

Harry ayudó a George a llevar el baúl hasta la hoguera, y lo puso de pie para que pudiera sujetarlo mejor. Luego, gritó « ¡La Madriguera!», se volvió a oír el rugido de las llamas y George desapareció a su vez.

—Te toca, Ron —indicó el señor Weasley.

—Hasta luego —se despidió alegremente Ron. Tras dirigirle a Harry una amplia sonrisa, entró en la hoguera, gritó « ¡La Madriguera!» y desapareció.

Ya sólo quedaban Harry y el señor Weasley.

—Bueno... Pues adiós —les dijo Harry a los Dursley.

Pero ellos no respondieron. Harry avanzó hacia el fuego; pero, justo cuando llegaba ante él, el señor Weasley lo sujetó con una mano. Observaba atónito a los Dursley.

—Harry les ha dicho adiós —dijo—. ¿No lo han oído?

—No tiene importancia —le susurró Harry al señor Weasley—. De verdad, me da igual.

_ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE DESPIDES DE ELLOS CON EDUCACION Y NO SON CAPACES DE DECIRTE UN TRISTE ADIOS- grito con furia Lily_

_Lily cálmate que te vas a poner de parto aquí – le dijo Sirius_

_Amor calma ya los cogeremos y les diremos cuatro cosas – le dijo James sonriendo a su mujer_

_Tú empieza a pensar en que se le puede hacer que no implique prisión y entonces me tranquilizare y a ti Harry te prohíbo hacerles el menor caso ni un saludo a partir de ahora entendido – le dijo Lily_

_Si mama – dijo Harry_

Pero el señor Weasley no le quitó la mano del hombro.

—No va a ver a su sobrino hasta el próximo verano —dijo indignado a tío Vernon—. ¿No piensa despedirse de él?

El rostro de tío Vernon expresó su ira. La idea de que un hombre que había armado aquel estropicio en su sala de estar le enseñara modales era insoportable. Pero el señor Weasley seguía teniendo la varita en la mano, y tío Vernon clavó en ella sus diminutos ojos antes de contestar con tono de odio:

—Adiós.

_Si lo sabe decir – dijo Remus_

_Muy bien hecho Arthur – le felicito Molly a su marido_

—Hasta luego —respondió Harry, introduciendo un pie en la hoguera de color verde, que resultaba de una agradable tibieza. Pero en aquel momento oyó detrás de él un horrible sonido como de arcadas y a tía Petunia que se ponía a gritar.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Dudley ya no trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus padres, sino que estaba arrodillado junto a la mesita del café, resoplando y dando arcadas ante una cosa roja y delgada de treinta centímetros de largo que le salía de la boca. Tras un instante de perplejidad, Harry comprendió que aquella cosa era la lengua de Dudley... y vio que delante de él, en el suelo, había un envoltorio de colores brillantes.

Tía Petunia se lanzó al suelo, al lado de Dudley, agarró el extremo de su larga lengua y trató de arrancársela; como es lógico, Dudley gritó y farfulló más que antes, intentando que ella desistiera. Tío Vernon daba voces y agitaba los brazos, y el señor Weasley no tuvo más remedio que gritar para hacerse oír.

— ¡No se preocupen, puedo arreglarlo! —chilló, avanzando hacia Dudley con la mano tendida.

_Quien le ha hecho eso – pregunto Sirius_

Pero tía Petunia gritó aún más y se arrojó sobre Dudley para servirle de escudo.

— ¡No se pongan así! —dijo el señor Weasley, desesperado—. Es un proceso muy simple. Era el caramelo. Mi hijo Fred... es un bromista redomado. Pero no es más que un encantamiento aumentador... o al menos eso creo. Déjenme, puedo deshacerlo...

_Esos chicos son lo más – dijo Remus_

Pero, lejos de tranquilizarse, los Dursley estaban cada vez más aterrorizados: tía Petunia sollozaba como una histérica y tiraba de la lengua de Dudley dispuesta a arrancársela; Dudley parecía estar ahogándose bajo la doble presión de su madre y de su lengua; y tío Vernon, que había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo, cogió una figura de porcelana del aparador y se la tiró al señor Weasley con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se agachó, y la figura de porcelana fue a estrellarse contra la descompuesta chimenea.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el señor Weasley, enfadado y blandiendo la varita—. ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!

Aullando como un hipopótamo herido, tío Vernon agarró otra pieza de adorno.

— ¡Vete, Harry! ¡Vete ya! —gritó el señor Weasley, apuntando con la varita a tío Vernon—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré!

Harry no quería perderse la diversión, pero un segundo adorno le pasó rozando la oreja izquierda, y decidió que sería mejor dejar que el señor Weasley resolviera la situación. Entró en el fuego dando un paso, sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro mientras decía « ¡La Madriguera!». Lo último que alcanzó a ver en la sala de estar fue cómo el señor Weasley esquivaba con la varita el tercer adorno que le arrojaba tío Vernon mientras tía Petunia chillaba y cubría con su cuerpo a Dudley, cuya lengua, como una serpiente pitón larga y delgada, se le salía de la boca. Un instante después, Harry giraba muy rápido, y la sala de estar de los Dursley se perdió de vista entre el estrépito de llamas de color esmeralda.

_Harry eres muy curioso no – le dijo Remus_

_No, pero era divertido ver a mi primo llorando, a mi tía intentando arrancarle la lengua y a Vernon perdiendo los papeles y con el salón destrozado – dijo entre risas Harry _

_Por lo menos tú pudiste verlo nosotros no – dijo Ron_

_Se acabó el capitulo quien lee ahora – pregunto Ginny_

_Creo que yo leeré – dijo Ron_

_Tienes fiebre amor – le pregunto Hermione_

_No pero me apetece leer este capítulo – le contesto el dándole un beso_

_Oye eso en privado – le dijo Sirius _

**5 Sortilegios Weasley**

_Qué es eso – preguntaron los del pasado_

_Ya verán – dijo Harry_

_Yo sigo preguntándome como consiguieron el dinero – pregunto Molly_

_Molly yo tengo algo que decirle – le dijo Harry a su suegra_

_Dime cariño que quieres decirme – le pregunto Molly_

_El dinero se lo di yo – le dijo Harry y continuo explicando – con el premio recuerda pensé que sería buena idea darles un empujoncito dado que en los tiempos que correría necesitaríamos todas las risas que se pudieran sobre todo los mas pequeños que entraron en el colegio _

_Por que nunca lo dijiste hasta hoy – dijo Molly_

_Pensé que no le haría gracia que les diera el dinero – le contesto Harry _

_Sabes Lily tu hijo de bueno es tonto – le dijo Molly _

_Ya me he dado cuenta pero que vamos hacerle – dijo Lily_

_Oye vosotras dos queréis dejar de meteros con el – dijo Ginny enfadada – si no fuera por el tus hijo no tendrían trabajo y usted Sra. Potter su hijo ha dado por el mundo mágico más que cualquiera, pero yo estoy orgullosa de él y le agradezco que le dejara el dinero a mis hermanos así ellos no felices_

_Hija no te enfades no iba por ahí las cosas sino que no le hubiera dicho nada – les dijo Molly con una sonrisa_

_Hombre Ginny no te enfades pero es que tu madre tiene razón tú crees que ella se hubiera enfadado si se lo hubiera dicho – le dijo Lily_

_Hijo me gusta tu novia le ha dado igual decirle todo le que ha dicho tanto a su madre como ha su suegra vamos que los tiene bien puesto – dijo James_

_Es genial mi niña –le contesto Harry a su padre, dándole un beso a su novia_

Harry dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo.

Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante él a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.

—¿Se lo comió? —preguntó Fred ansioso mientras le tendía a Harry la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí —respondió Harry poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué era?

—Caramelo longuilinguo —explicó Fred, muy contento—. Los hemos inventado George y yo, y nos hemos pasado el verano buscando a alguien en quien probarlos...

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina; Harry miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera desgastada de tanto restregarla, con dos pelirrojos a los que Harry no había visto nunca, aunque no tardó en suponer quiénes serían: Bill y Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores Weasley.

_Si que supusiste bien – dijo Ron_

—¿Qué tal te va, Harry? —preguntó el más cercano a él, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano grande que Harry estrechó. Estaba llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.

_Haces deducciones buenas casi sin conocer a la gente – le dijo Ginny a Harry dándole un beso apasionado y él le respondió gustoso_

_Harry por favor esas cosas a un hotel – le dijo Sirius_

_Sirius no des ideas por favor – dijo Molly_

Bill se levantó sonriendo y también le estrechó la mano a Harry, quien se sorprendió. Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre se lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy: quisquilloso en cuanto al incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Bill era (no había otra palabra para definirlo) guay: era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas (que, según reconoció Harry, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón).

_Y está casado y sigue con el pelo largo es que no se cómo hacer para lograr que lo lleve corto – dijo apenada Molly_

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George. Harry no lo había visto nunca tan enfadado.

—¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Fred! ¿Qué demonios le diste a ese niño muggle?

—No le di nada —respondió Fred, con otra sonrisa maligna—. Sólo lo dejé caer... Ha sido culpa suya: lo cogió y se lo comió. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.

—¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito! —vociferó el señor Weasley—. Sabías que se lo comería porque estaba a dieta...

—¿Cuánto le creció la lengua? —preguntó George, con mucho interés.

—Cuando sus padres me permitieron acortársela había alcanzado más de un metro de largo.

Harry y los Weasley prorrumpieron de nuevo en una sonora carcajada.

_Harry no te vuelva a reír cuando Arthur este regañándolos a todo – dijo Lily_

_Pero mama era gracioso – dijo Harry _

_TE PARECE GRACIOSO QUE LE TIREN FIGURAS Y OTRAS COSAS A TU SUEGRO A LA CABEZA, QUE SEA A LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE RIES CUANDO EL TE ESTE HABLANDO QUEDA CLARO – dijo Lily_

_Muy claro – dijo este_

—¡No tiene gracia! —gritó el señor Weasley—. ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento enturbia muy seriamente las relaciones entre magos y muggles! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchando contra los malos tratos a los muggles, y resulta que mis propios hijos...

_En eso tienes razón Molly – dijo Lilly_

—¡No se lo dimos porque fuera muggle! —respondió Fred, indignado.

—No. Se lo dimos porque es un asqueroso bravucón —explicó George—. ¿No es verdad, Harry?

—Sí, lo es —contestó Harry seriamente.

—¡Ésa no es la cuestión! —repuso enfadado el señor Weasley—. Ya veréis cuando se lo diga a vuestra madre.

—¿Cuando me digas qué? —preguntó una voz tras ellos.

La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina. Era bajita, rechoncha y tenía una cara generalmente muy amable, aunque en aquellos momentos la sospecha le hacía entornar los ojos.

—¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Luego volvió bruscamente la mirada a su mando—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

_Siempre te ha tratado de otra forma distinta a nosotros – le susurro Ginny a su novio en el oído_

_Eso es porque no tengo padres, entonces ella hace de madre cariñosa conmigo pero no se corta cuando tiene que echarme la bronca – le susurro Harry de vuelta_

_Eh! Vosotros dos que cuchicheáis – les dijo Sirius_

_Y a ti que más te da canuto – le respondió Lily_

El señor Weasley dudó. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan enfadado con Fred y George, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a la señora Weasley lo ocurrido. Se hizo un silencio mientras el señor Weasley observaba nervioso a su mujer. Entonces aparecieron dos chicas en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: una, de pelo castaño y espeso e incisivos bastante grandes, era Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry y Ron; la otra, menuda y pelirroja, era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Las dos sonrieron a Harry, y él les sonrió a su vez, lo que provocó que Ginny se sonrojara: Harry le había gustado desde su primera visita a La Madriguera.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur? —repitió la señora Weasley en un tono de voz que daba miedo.

—Nada, Molly —farfulló el señor Weasley—. Fred y George sólo... He tenido unas palabras con ellos...

_Así que nada no – dijo Molly_

—¿Qué han hecho esta vez? —preguntó la señora Weasley—. Si tiene que ver con los «Sortilegios Weasley»...

—¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron? —propuso Hermione desde la puerta.

—Ya lo sabe —respondió Ron—. En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última...

—Podemos ir todos —dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta—. De acuerdo.

_Eres un poco corto no Ron – le dijo James_

_Oye en aquel momento estaba distraído – le dijo Ron_

—Sí, nosotros también vamos —dijo George.

—¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! —gruñó la señora Weasley.

_Se siente no se libran ni queriendo – se mofo Sirius_

_Black estate calladito que tú te has comido un montón de broncas de la madre de James que me lo ha contado todo Dorea – le dijo Lily _

_Cornamenta dile a tu madre que no cuente mis secretos – dijo Sirius_

_Ahora es mi madre y esta mañana era la Tía Dorea no canuto – comento James haciendo reír al resto_

_De verdad que la abuela regañaba a Canuto – pregunto Harry a sus padres_

_Como si fuera hijo suyo – contesto Remus por la pareja que no dejaba de reírse_

Harry y Ron salieron despacio de la cocina y, acompañados por Hermione y Ginny, emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.

—¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó Harry mientras subían.

Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no.

—Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja—. Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...

_Y tenemos que esperar un montón de años para ver sus artículos es injusto – dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño_

_Y que ha pasado con Zonko - pregunto James_

_Nada sigue abierto pero ya no tiene tantos clientes – respondió orgullosa Molly_

—Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido.

—Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...

_Primita eres una mujer cruel como no los dejaste hacer lo que más les gustaba – dijo Sirius_

_Porque en ese momento eran menores de edad, además dedicaban más tiempo a inventar que estudiar así que nada y no eran capaces de llevarlas dos cosas como tocaba lo primero eran los estudios – explico Molly_

_Yo pienso lo mismo que tu Molly – dijo Lily a la suegra de su hijo_

—Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma —añadió Ginny.

Entonces se abrió una puerta en el segundo rellano y asomó por ella una cara con gafas de montura de hueso y expresión de enfado.

—Hola, Percy —saludó Harry.

—Ah, hola, Harry —contestó Percy—. Me preguntaba quién estaría armando tanto jaleo. Intento trabajar, ¿sabéis? Tengo que terminar un informe para la oficina, y resulta muy difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de subir y bajar la escalera haciendo tanto ruido.

_Un poco quisquilloso el pequeño Percy no – dijo Remus_

_Si también un poco imbécil – comento Ron en voz baja pero con la mala suerte de que su madre lo escucho_

_RONALD BILIUS WAESLEY QUE TE TENGO DICHO DE INSULTAR A TUS HEMANOS, QUEDARAS CASTIGADO CUANDO TERMINE TODO ESTO YA VERAS TU – le grito Molly a su hijo_

_Nadie dijo nada y se continúo con la lectura_

—No hacemos tanto ruido —replicó Ron, enfadado—. Estamos subiendo con paso normal. Lamentamos haber entorpecido los asuntos reservados del Ministerio.

—¿En qué estás trabajando? —quiso saber Harry.

—Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia—. Estamos intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual...

_Y con su informe conseguirá cambiar de puesto de trabajo en el ministerio no – dijo Sirius_

—Eso cambiará el mundo —intervino Ron—. Ese informe será un bombazo. Ya me lo imagino en la primera página de El Profeta: «Calderos con agujeros.»

Percy se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron —repuso acaloradamente—, pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que pondrían seriamente en peligro...

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo —interrumpió Ron, y siguió subiendo.

_Eres un maleducado Ron de momento olvídate de esa cena en el lago con Hermione – le dijo su madre _

_Molly y yo tengo que quedarme sin cenar por el comentario de su hijo hace cuatro años – le dijo Hermione un poco enfadada _

_Sin cenar no te quedaras, cenaras con toda la familia – le dijo su suegra con una sonrisa_

_Claro lo que estaba desando Hermione cenar con todos nosotros – dijo riéndose Harry_

_Y tú te quedaras una semana sin pasear con tu novia si te sigues riendo de tus amigos jovencito – le dijo su madre_

_Mama – dijo este_

_Y si replicas será dos – dijo esta _

Percy cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny seguían a Ron otros tres tramos, les llegaban ecos de gritos procedentes de la cocina. El señor Weasley debía de haberle contado a su mujer lo de los caramelos.

_Si lo hizo y estuvieron castigados lo que quedo de verano sin poder mandar cartas a Lee Jordan – aclaro Molly a todos los presentes_

La habitación donde dormía Ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi igual que el verano anterior: los mismos pósters del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons, que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano desde las paredes y el techo inclinado; y en la pecera del alféizar de la ventana, que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme. Ya no estaba Scabbers, la vieja rata de Ron, pero su lugar lo ocupaba la pequeña lechuza gris que había llevado la carta de Ron a Privet Drive para entregársela a Harry. Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.

—¡Cállate, Pig! —le dijo Ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación—. Fred y George duermen con nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto —le explicó a Harry—. Percy se queda la habitación toda para él porque tiene que trabajar.

_Molly una pregunta como os lo apañabais cuando estabais todo cuando eran pequeños –pregunto Remus_

_Billy dormía solo en la habitación del tercer piso, Charlie y Percy juntos en el cuarto piso, los gemelos con Ron el quinto piso, Ginny sola en el segundo piso y nosotros en el primero –dijo Molly_

_A mí me gustaría tener por lo menos una par de hermanos – comento serio Harry mirando a sus padres_

_Esto Harry después tu madre y yo te contaremos algo – dijo en tono misterioso James_

_Vale – contesto este_

—¿Por qué llamas Pig a la lechuza? —le preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Porque es tonto —dijo Ginny—. Su verdadero nombre es Pigwidgeon.

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Harry _

_Oye en que te basas – le dijo Ron_

_En que tardaste seis años en salir con Hermione – dijo Harry_

—Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto —contestó sarcásticamente Ron—. Ginny lo bautizó. Le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde: ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado con Pig. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque no gusta a Errol ni a Hermes. En realidad, a mí también me molesta.

Pigwidgeon revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de forma estridente. Harry conocía demasiado a Ron para tomar en serio sus palabras: siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata Scabbers, pero cuando creyó que Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, se la había comido, se disgustó muchísimo.

—¿Dónde está Crookshanks? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—Fuera, en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los había visto.

—Entonces, ¿Percy está contento con el trabajo? —inquirió Harry, sentándose en una de las camas y observando a los Chudley Cannons, que entraban y salían como balas de los posters colgados en el techo.

_Harry no me digas que tienes pensado trabajar para el ministerio – pregunto James_

_Papa quiero ser Auror – le dijo el – pero en ese momento no sabía todavía por donde tirar_

—¿Contento? —dijo Ron con desagrado—. Creo que no habría vuelto a casa si mi padre no lo hubiera obligado. Está obsesionado. Pero no le menciones a su jefe. «Según el señor Crouch... Como le iba diciendo al señor Crouch... El señor Crouch opina... El señor Crouch me ha dicho...» Un día de éstos anunciarán su compromiso matrimonial.

—¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry? —quiso saber Hermione—. ¿Recibiste nuestros paquetes de comida y todo lo demás?

_Más interesante de lo que cuenta Ron donde va aparar – dijo Sirius_

—Sí, muchas gracias —contestó Harry—. Esos pasteles me salvaron la vida.

—¿Y has tenido noticias de...? —comenzó Ron, pero se calló en respuesta a la mirada de Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron quería preguntarle por Sirius. Ron y Hermione se habían involucrado tanto en la fuga de Sirius que estaban casi tan preocupados por él como Harry. Sin embargo, no era prudente hablar de él delante de Ginny. A excepción de ellos y del profesor Dumbledore, nadie sabía cómo había escapado Sirius ni creía en su inocencia.

—Creo que han dejado de discutir —dijo Hermione para disimular aquel instante de apuro, porque Ginny miraba con curiosidad tan pronto a Ron como a Harry—. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y ayudamos a vuestra madre con la cena?

_Que considerada – dijo Lilly – oye hijo si cambiamos las cosas, quiero que te hagas amigo de Hermione y la invites en verano a casa al igual que al resto de los Weasley_

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ron.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación de Ron, bajaron la escalera y encontraron a la señora Weasley sola en la cocina, con aspecto de enfado.

—Vamos a comer en el jardín —les dijo en cuanto entraron—. Aquí no cabemos once personas. ¿Podríais sacar los platos, chicas? Bill y Charlie están colocando las mesas. Vosotros dos, llevad los cubiertos —les dijo a Ron y a Harry. Con más fuerza de la debida, apuntó con la varita a un montón de patatas que había en el fregadero, y éstas salieron de sus mondas tan velozmente que fueron a dar en las paredes y el techo—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó, apuntando con la varita al recogedor, que saltó de su lugar y empezó a moverse por el suelo recogiendo las patatas—. ¡Esos dos! —estalló de pronto, mientras sacaba cazuelas del armario. Harry comprendió que se refería a Fred y a George—. No sé qué va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No tienen ninguna ambición, a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos problemas como pueden.

_Hombre Molly si están pasando tiempos iguales como los que estamos pasando nosotros, no se puede decir que no tengan futuro porque mientras haya sonrisas ahí esperanzas – le dijo James_

_Oh cariño eso es tan bonito – le dijo Lilly a su marido, y lo beso _

_Papa y Mama podrías cortaros un poco – dijo Harry a sus padres_

_Eso porque – pregunto Lilly _

_Se me hace raro veros tan cariñosos –dijo este_

Depositó ruidosamente en la mesa de la cocina una cazuela grande de cobre y comenzó a dar vueltas a la varita dentro de la cazuela. De la punta salía una salsa cremosa conforme iba removiendo.

—No es que no tengan cerebro —prosiguió irritada, mientras llevaba la cazuela a la cocina y encendía el fuego con otro toque de la varita—, pero lo desperdician, y si no cambian pronto, se van a ver metidos en problemas de verdad. He recibido más lechuzas de Hogwarts por causa de ellos que de todos los demás juntos. Si continúan así terminarán en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia.

La señora Weasley tocó con la varita el cajón de los cubiertos, que se abrió de golpe. Harry y Ron se quitaron de en medio de un salto cuando algunos de los cuchillos salieron del cajón, atravesaron volando la cocina y se pusieron a cortar las patatas que el recogedor acababa de devolver al fregadero.

—No sé en qué nos equivocamos con ellos —dijo la señora Weasley posando la varita y sacando más cazuelas—. Llevamos años así, una cosa detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendan... ¡OH, NO, OTRA VEZ!

Al coger la varita de la mesa, ésta lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en un ratón de goma gigante.

_Yo quiero una – dijo Sirius – se la puedo cambiar a Sin Champú_

_Quien – pregunto Ginny_

_Snape un tío de la casa de las serpientes, un desgraciado – dijo Remus_

—¡Otra de sus varitas falsas! —gritó—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a esos dos que no las dejen por ahí? Cogió su varita auténtica, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que la salsa humeaba en el fuego.

—Vamos —le dijo Ron a Harry apresuradamente, cogiendo un puñado de cubiertos del cajón—. Vamos a echarles una mano a Bill y a Charlie.

Dejaron sola a la señora Weasley y salieron al patio por la puerta de atrás. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Crookshanks, el gato color canela y patizambo de Hermione, salió del jardín a toda velocidad con su cola de cepillo enhiesta y persiguiendo lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de barro. Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo. Con su palmo de altura, golpeaba en el suelo con los pies como los palillos en un tambor mientras corría a través del patio, y se zambulló de cabeza en una de las botas de goma que había junto a la puerta. Harry oyó al gnomo riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras Crookshanks metía la pata en la bota intentando atraparlo. Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la casa llegó un ruido como de choque.

Comprendieron qué era lo que había causado el ruido cuando entraron en el jardín y vieron que Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando una contra otra e intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente. Fred y George gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny se reía y Hermione rondaba por el seto, aparentemente dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación.

La mesa de Bill se estrelló contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo y le rompió una de las patas. Se oyó entonces un traqueteo, y, al mirar todos hacia arriba, vieron a Percy asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso.

—¿Queréis hacer menos ruido? —gritó.

—Lo siento, Percy —se disculpó Bill con una risita—. ¿Cómo van los culos de los calderos?

—Muy mal —respondió Percy malhumorado, y volvió a cerrar la ventana dando un golpe. Riéndose por lo bajo, Bill y Charlie posaron las mesas en el césped, una pegada a la otra, y luego, con un toquecito de la varita mágica, Bill volvió a pegar la pata rota e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unos manteles.

_Esta obsesión con el trabajo no puede llevarle a ningún sitio bueno – comento Dumbledore _

A las siete de la tarde, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley, y los nueve Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento para cenar bajo el cielo claro, de un azul intenso. Para alguien que había estado alimentándose todo el verano de tartas cada vez más pasadas, aquello era un paraíso, y al principio Harry escuchó más que habló mientras se servía empanada de pollo con jamón, patatas cocidas y ensalada.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Percy ponía a su padre al corriente de todo lo relativo a su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos.

—Le he dicho al señor Crouch que lo tendrá listo el martes —explicaba Percy dándose aires—. Eso es algo antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero me gusta hacer las cosas aún mejor de lo que se espera de mí. Creo que me agradecerá que haya terminado antes de tiempo. Quiero decir que, como ahora hay tanto que hacer en nuestro departamento con todos los preparativos para los Mundiales, y la verdad es que no contamos con el apoyo que necesitaríamos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos... Ludo Bagman...

—Ludo me cae muy bien —dijo el señor Weasley en un tono afable—. Es el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la Copa. Yo le hice un pequeño favor: su hermano, Otto, se vio metido en un aprieto a causa de una segadora con poderes sobrenaturales, y arreglé todo el asunto...

—Desde luego, Bagman es una persona muy agradable —repuso Percy desdeñosamente—, pero no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a director de departamento. ¡Cuando lo comparo con el señor Crouch...! Desde luego, si se perdiera un miembro de nuestro departamento, el señor Crouch intentaría averiguar qué ha sucedido. ¿Sabes que Bertha Jorkins lleva desaparecida ya más de un mes? Se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto...

—Sí, le he preguntado a Ludo —dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un montón de veces. Aunque, si fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía...

_Esa es la mujer de la que se hablaba en la casa de Riddle – dijo Remus_

—Por supuesto, Bertha es un caso perdido —siguió Percy—. Creo que se la han estado pasando de un departamento a otro durante años: da más problemas de los que resuelve. Pero, aun así, Ludo debería intentar encontrarla. El señor Crouch se ha interesado personalmente... Ya sabes que ella trabajó en otro tiempo en nuestro departamento, y creo que el señor Crouch le tiene estima. Pero Bagman no hace más que reírse y decir que ella seguramente interpretó mal el mapa y llegó hasta Australia en vez de Albania. En fin —Percy lanzó un impresionante suspiro y bebió un largo trago de vino de saúco—, tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para que intentemos encontrar al personal de otros departamentos. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de los Mundiales. —Se aclaró la garganta como para llamar la atención de todos, y miró al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione, antes de continuar—: Ya sabes de qué hablo, papá —levantó ligeramente la voz—: el asunto ultrasecreto.

_Y esperaba que ninguno de los presentes preguntaran de lo que hablaba – comento James_

Ron puso cara de resignación y les susurró a Harry y a Hermione:

—Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata desde que empezó a trabajar. Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo delgado.

En el medio de la mesa, la señora Weasley discutía con Bill a propósito de su pendiente, que parecía ser una adquisición reciente.

_Tu hijo sabe cómo ir vestido primita – le dijo Sirius_

_Pues no se lo ha quitado aun – dijo Molly de morros_

—... con ese colmillazo horroroso ahí colgando... Pero ¿qué dicen en el banco?

—Mamá, en el banco a nadie le importa un comino lo que me ponga mientras ganen dinero conmigo —explicó Bill con paciencia.

—Y tu pelo da risa, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley, acariciando su varita—. Si me dejaras darle un corte...

_En ese momento el pequeño Teddy se puso a llorar, había estado durmiendo en los brazos de Ginny, y Harry le pregunto._

_Que le pasa Gin _

_Tiene hambre, lo coges mientras le hago el biberón – le pregunto Ginny_

_Si claro y mientras tanto voy cambiando el pañal – dijo Harry_

_Sabes cambiar pañales hijo – pregunto Lilly _

_Si y también si hacer y dar biberones – le dijo a su madre_

_Hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo James_

_Por –dijo este_

_Porque has aprendido a mi modo de ver algo muy difícil – le dijo James_

_Gracias papa – contesto Harry_

—A mí me gusta —declaró Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Bill—. Tú estás muy anticuada, mamá. Además, no tienes más que mirar el pelo del profesor Dumbledore...

Junto a la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie hablaban animadamente sobre los Mundiales.

—Va a ganar Irlanda —pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de patata—.En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú.

—Ya, pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum —repuso Fred.

—Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores —sentenció Charlie—. Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó interesado Harry, lamentando más que nunca su aislamiento del mundo mágico mientras estaba en Privet Drive. Harry era un apasionado del quidditch. Jugaba de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor desde el primer curso, y tenía una Saeta de Fuego, una de las mejores escobas de carreras del mundo.

_Y seguro que te la regalo la mejor persona de este mundo – dijo Sirius_

_Haber canuto ya que eres tan listo dime quién crees que se la regalo – dijo Remus_

_Pues yo Remus – dijo este_

—Fue derrotada por Transilvania, por trescientos noventa a diez —repuso Charlie con tristeza—. Una actuación terrorífica. Y Gales perdió frente a Uganda, y Escocia fue vapuleada por Luxemburgo.

_Pero que les pasa a los equipos en ese tiempo – dijo James _

_Pues que no entrenaron lo suficiente – dijo Harry_

Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Harry había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y corriendo delante de Crookshanks.

_Comeremos antes de leer el siguiente capítulo no – dijo Ron_

_Si – contestaron el resto_

Ron observó con atención al resto de su familia para asegurarse de que estaban todos distraídos hablando y le preguntó a Harry en voz muy baja:

—¿Has tenido últimamente noticias de Sirius?

_Y ahí sale la persona más importante del mundo mágico – dijo Sirius_

_Cállate ya Black – le dijo Lilly_

_Sabes que descubrí yendo a España con mis padres – les dijo Hermione al resto _

_No – contentaron_

_Pues que los niños y niñas les ponen black a sus perros – contesto Hermione_

_Y todos empezaron a reír, menos Sirius que dijo: _

_Muy gracioso doña prefecta_

_Gracias – dijo Hermione_

Hermione vigilaba a los demás mientras no se perdía palabra.

—Sí —dijo Harry también en voz baja—, dos veces. Parece que está muy bien. Anteayer le escribí. Es probable que envíe la contestación mientras estamos aquí.

Recordó de pronto el motivo por el que había escrito a Sirius y, por un instante, estuvo a punto de contarles a Ron y a Hermione que la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler y el sueño que había tenido... pero no quiso preocuparlos precisamente en aquel momento en que él mismo se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz.

_Porque no lo contaste – le recrimino Ron _

_Porque como dice el libro no quería preocuparos – contesto Harry_

—Mirad qué hora es —dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Ya tendríais que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana os tendréis que levantar con el alba para llegar a la Copa. Harry, si me dejas la lista de la escuela, te puedo comprar las cosas mañana en el callejón Diagon. Voy a comprar las de todos los demás porque a lo mejor no queda tiempo después de la Copa. La última vez el partido duró cinco días.

_Muchas gracias por preocuparte por el Molly – le dijo Lilly mientras se acariciaba la barriga_

_No es nada – le dijo Molly – se mueve mucho_

_A ratos, pero se mueve más cuando estoy intentando dormir – dijo Lilly_

_Es incomodo dormir cuando estas apunto de parir, lo recuerdo – dijo Molly_

_Siento interrumpir esta conversación que nos interesa a todos, pero continuamos – dijo Sirius con ironía_

—¡Jo! ¡Espero que esta vez sea igual! —dijo Harry entusiasmado.

—Bueno, pues yo no —replicó Percy en tono moralista—. Me horroriza pensar cómo estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara cinco días del trabajo.

—Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón, ¿eh, Percy? —dijo Fred.

—¡Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! —respondió Percy, poniéndose muy colorado—. ¡No era nada personal!

—Sí que lo era —le susurró Fred a Harry, cuando se levantaban de la mesa—. Se la enviamos nosotros.

_Estos chicos sí que valen – dijeron los merodeadores a la vez_

_Quien lee ahora – dijo Ron_

_Yo creo que tendría que leer Harry – dijo Hermione_

_No me apetece leer mi vida – dijo Hermione_

_Harry mi vida, ha leer – le dijo Lilly _

_Mama no me apetece – dijo este_

_No discutas coge el libro y a leer – dijo Lilly_

_Si mama – dijo Harry_

_En ese momento apareció una carta encima de la mesilla de centro._

_Mira lo que ha aparecido – dijo Ginny que había terminado de dar de comer a Teddy, se levanto y puso al niño en una cuna que había aparecido y se dispuso a leer la nota que decía lo siguiente:_

_**Se les informa que para el próximo capitulo aparecerán 5 persona, una del pasado no muy lejano y las otras del presente de Harry.**_

_**Un saludo de la profesora McGonalls**_

_Quien serán – dijo Sirius_

_No lo sé – contesto Remus_

_Harry tendríamos que hablar los tres un momento aparte – dijo James_

_Vale vamos allí – les indico una esquina de la sala_

_Veras Harry cuando estábamos en Segundo a tu padrino se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una amortecía sabes lo que es, bueno el caso es que uno de los efectos es que si sientes algo por alguien aunque no te hayas dado cuenta te hace confesárselo todo, bueno el caso que tienes que añadirle a esos efectos una cerveza de mantequilla que tiene un poco de alcohol no mucho pero tiene y el resultado es un embarazo preadolescente – le dijo de carrerilla Lilly_

_Y lo que queréis decir es – pregunto Harry_

_Que tuvimos una hija con trece años – dijo James – que es tu hermana que tiene ahora siete años_

_Ah bueno yo conozco a mi hermana, me lo conto todo ella hace un mes cuando la conocí, no os preocupéis ella está bien – dijo Harry _

_Pero por lo que vemos no lo sabes en el libro nadie te lo dice – le dijo preocupada Lilly_

_Eso es porque el profesor la mando con tu hermana gemela a Mallorca cuando paso lo que paso, y le modifico los recuerdos haciendo un hechizo que el efecto es que si no se enamoraba de un mago bueno no recordaría nada de su vida con vosotros, pero se caso con un buen mago y lo recordó todo, y en cuando pudo vino a buscarme – les explico Harry a sus padres_

_A sí que mi niña está bien no y ha encontrado a alguien que la quiera no – dijo James más tranquilo _

_Si a si es – contesto su hijo_

_Pues a la a leer que te toca a ti hijo – le dijo Lilly_

_Y se sentaron Harry al lado de Ginny en unas sillas, había aparecido un sofá para poder sentarse mas cómodamente, en el sofá se sentaron James y Lilly que se estiro y se apoyó en el pecho de su marido para estar más cómoda._

_Esta mas cómoda así Lilly – le pregunto Ginny_

_Pues si por que la silla me estaba matando la espalda y tu querido novio no para de moverse – le dirijo una sonrisa a su nuera_

_Venga compañero empieza a leer – le dijo Ron a Harry _

_Ya va hombre – dijo este ultimo_

**6 El traslador**

Cuando, en la habitación de Ron, la señora Weasley lo zarandeó para despertarlo, a Harry le pareció que acababa de acostarse.

—Es la hora de irse, Harry, cielo —le susurró, dejándolo para ir a despertar a Ron.

Harry buscó las gafas con la mano, se las puso y se sentó en la cama.

Fuera todavía estaba oscuro. Ron decía algo incomprensible mientras su madre lo levantaba. A los pies del colchón vio dos formas grandes y despeinadas que surgían de sendos líos de mantas.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Fred, más dormido que despierto.

Se vistieron en silencio, demasiado adormecidos para hablar, y luego, bostezando y desperezándose, los cuatro bajaron la escalera camino de la cocina.

_No estabais emocionados por ir a ver los mundiales – pregunto Remus_

_Si pero con catorce años que te levanten antes de las seis de la mañana deja de emocionarte las cosas para cagarte en ellas – dijo Ron haciendo reír a toda la sala._

La señora Weasley removía el contenido de una olla puesta sobre el fuego, y el señor Weasley, sentado a la mesa, comprobaba un manojo de grandes entradas de pergamino. Levantó la vista cuando los chicos entraron y extendió los brazos para que pudieran verle mejor la ropa. Llevaba lo que parecía un jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero.

—¿Qué os parece? —pregunto—. Se supone que vamos de incógnito... ¿Parezco un muggle, Harry?

—Sí —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. Está muy bien.

—¿Dónde están Bill y Charlie y Pe... Pe... Percy? —preguntó George, sin lograr reprimir un descomunal bostezo.

—Bueno, van a aparecerse, ¿no? —dijo la señora Weasley, cargando con la olla hasta la mesa y comenzando a servir las gachas de avena en los cuencos con un cazo—, así que pueden dormir un poco más.

Harry sabía que aparecerse era algo muy difícil; había que desaparecer de un lugar y reaparecer en otro casi al mismo tiempo.

_La verdad que nuestro pequeño cornamenta es muy listo a que si – dijo con ironía Sirius_

_Black si vuelves a reírte de el hago padrino de Harry a Remus – dijo Lilly_

_No puedes él es el padrino de Aidil, y me toca ser el de Harry – dijo él como si fuera un niño pequeño_

—O sea, que siguen en la cama... —dijo Fred de malhumor, acercándose su cuenco de gachas—. ¿Y por qué no podemos aparecernos nosotros también?

—Porque no tenéis la edad y no habéis pasado el examen —contestó bruscamente la señora Weasley—. ¿Y dónde se han metido esas chicas?

Salió de la cocina y la oyeron subir la escalera.

—¿Hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecerse? —preguntó Harry.

_Si Harry si no tienes licencia no puedes aparecer – le dijo Lilly a su hijo_

_Eso no es verdad del todo me he tirado un año apareciéndome sin licencia – dijo el _

_Ese es mi hijo –dijo James_

_Pero no tienes que hacerlo sin licencia, y por cierto estas castigado una semana sin salir de la madriguera (eso es por si no puedo cambiar las cosas) a dar paseos con tu novia, Molly te encargaras que lo cumpla – le pidió Lilly _

_Si no te preocupes, hará compañía a Ron que estará dos semana sin salir de casa y si me permites castigare a tu hijo una semana más –le informo Molly_

_Claro está bien – dijo esta_

_Pero eso no es justo – dijeron las chicas_

_Si replicáis el castigo ira también para vosotras – dijeron Molly y Lilly a las dos_

_Vale – dijo Ginny – mira que contarle a tu madre eso, nada dile que estuviste apunto de quitarme la camiseta el otro día y ya no hace falta te preocupes por todo lo que te hizo Voldy porque lo que te hagan ellas será pero – le susurro a su novio._

_Lo siento – susurro Harry_

—Desde luego —respondió el señor Weasley, poniendo a buen recaudo las entradas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos tuvo que multar el otro día a un par de personas por aparecerse sin tener el carné. La aparición no es fácil, y cuando no se hace como se debe puede traer complicaciones muy desagradables. Esos dos que os digo se escindieron.

Todos hicieron gestos de desagrado menos Harry.

—¿Se escindieron? —repitió Harry, desorientado.

_Oye Harry para llevar cuatro años en el colegio no es que aprendieras mucho – dijo Sirius – a lo mejor eres tan corto como tu padre_

_No yo pienso que soy igual de corto como mi padrino – replico Harry haciendo reír al resto_

_Que pelirroja no le dices nada a tu hijo por llamarme corto mira que esta faltándole el respeto a una persona mayor que el – dijo Sirius mirando a Lilly _

_Harry se te descuentan dos días de castigo por eso – y se levanto y le dio un beso a su hijo – eso por tomarle el pelo a Black, que solo lo consigue tu padre_

_Mira tú por donde el niño me llama corto y ella le quita días de castigo – dijo Sirius pero nadie le hizo caso_

—La mitad del cuerpo quedó atrás —explicó el señor Weasley, echándose con la cuchara un montón de melaza en su cuenco de gachas—. Y, por supuesto, estaban inmovilizados. No tenían ningún modo de moverse. Tuvieron que esperar a que llegara el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos y los recompusiera. Hubo que hacer un montón de papeleo, os lo puedo asegurar, con tantos muggles que vieron los trozos que habían dejado atrás...

Harry se imaginó en ese instante un par de piernas y un ojo tirados en la acera de Privet Drive.

_Tienes tu mucha imaginación – dijo Remus - me recuerdas a tu padre siempre imaginando que tu madre aceptaría que lo quería _

_Hasta que lo hizo y mira tenemos un hijo y medio – contesto James_

_Hijo y medio – dijo Ron_

_Si mira la hermana mayor de Harry y el que está en camino dentro de un mes lo veremos asomar la cabeza tengo unas ganas enormes de que nazca – explico James_

_Es verdad ahora no me acordaba que la hermana de Harry en ese momento vive con vosotros, con quien está ahora – pregunto Hermione_

_Con los abuelos – dijo Lilly_

—¿Quedaron bien? —preguntó Harry, asustado.

—Sí —respondió el señor Weasley con tranquilidad—. Pero les cayó una buena multa, y me parece que no van a repetir la experiencia por mucha prisa que tengan. Con la aparición no se juega. Hay muchos magos adultos que no quieren utilizarla. Prefieren la escoba: es más lenta, pero más segura.

—¿Pero Bill, Charlie y Percy sí que pueden?

—Charlie tuvo que repetir el examen —dijo Fred, con una sonrisita—. La primera vez se lo cargaron porque apareció ocho kilómetros más al sur de donde se suponía que tenía que ir. Apareció justo encima de unos viejecitos que estaban haciendo la compra, ¿os acordáis?

_Hombre el pelo grasiento era incapaz de aparecerse en el cirulo a tres metros cuando ya llevábamos cuatro clases de aparición , el día del examen se apareció encima de Lilly y Aidil y le rompió el brazo a la niña – dijo Sirius_

_Que hacia vuestra hija en el colegio – pregunto Ginny_

_Pues que las clases eran en fin de semana y era cuando nos dejaban que viniera a vernos, si tuve que parar a estos tres para que no le rompieran el brazo a Severus – dijo Lilly_

_Pues claro la niña no paraba de llorar la pobrecita mía solo tenía tres años – dijo James_

_Si pero fue un accidente – dijo Lilly _

_No pelirroja el murciélago no sabía cómo hacerlo para ponerse encima de ti sabiendo que tu tenias a la niña en brazos – dijo Sirius muy serio_

_Si pero si tu solo te preocuparte por la niña y te dio igual que a mí me hiciera un esguince – dijo Lilly_

_Para eso ya estaba James que en vez de mirar cómo estaba la niña te cogió corriendo a ti para ver si tenias alguna herida – dijo Sirius_

_Hombre una vez que vi que mi mujer estaba bien, mire como estaba la niña y claro le pegue un puñetazo al murciélago – dijo James_

_Entonces si pedimos permiso Teddy podrá venir a vernos mientras estamos en el colegio – dijo Ginny ilusionada_

_Pues si – dijo el profesor_

—Bueno, pero aprobó a la segunda —dijo la señora Weasley, entre un estallido de carcajadas, cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina.

—Percy lo ha conseguido hace sólo dos semanas —dijo George—. Desde entonces, se ha aparecido todas las mañanas en el piso de abajo para demostrar que es capaz de hacerlo.

Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y Ginny entraron en la cocina, pálidas y somnolientas.

_Harry porque te fijas en esas cosas – dijo Hermione_

_No lo peor es que me vio con ojeras – dijo Ginny muerta de la vergüenza_

—¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano? —preguntó Ginny, frotándose los ojos y sentándose a la mesa.

—Tenemos por delante un pequeño paseo —explicó el señor Weasley.

—¿Paseo? —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Vamos a ir andando hasta la sede de los Mundiales?

—No, no, eso está muy lejos —repuso el señor Weasley, sonriendo—. Sólo hay que caminar un poco. Lo que pasa es que resulta difícil que un gran número de magos se reúnan sin llamar la atención de los muggles. Siempre tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de viajar, y en una ocasión como la de los Mundiales de quidditch...

—¡George! —exclamó bruscamente la señora Weasley, sobresaltando a todos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó George, en un tono de inocencia que no engañó a nadie.

—¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?

_Como lo sabéis – dijo James – mi madre siempre sabia donde llevaba mis cosas de Zonko_

_Pues con los años no acostumbramos a estas cosas y os pillamos siempre – dijo Molly_

—¡Nada!

—¡No me mientas!

La señora Weasley apuntó con la varita al bolsillo de George y dijo:

—¡Accio!

Varios objetos pequeños de colores brillantes salieron zumbando del bolsillo de George, que en vano intentó agarrar algunos: se fueron todos volando hasta la mano extendida de la señora Weasley.

—¡Os dijimos que los destruyerais! —exclamó, furiosa, la señora Weasley, sosteniendo en la mano lo que, sin lugar a dudas, eran más caramelos longuilinguos—. ¡Os dijimos que os deshicierais de todos! ¡Vaciad los bolsillos, vamos, los dos!

Fue una escena desagradable. Evidentemente, los gemelos habían tratado de sacar de la casa, ocultos, tantos caramelos como podían, y la señora Weasley tuvo que usar el encantamiento convocador para encontrarlos todos.

—¡Accio! ¡Accio! ¡Accio! —fue diciendo, y los caramelos salieron de los lugares más imprevisibles, incluido el forro de la chaqueta de George y el dobladillo de los vaqueros de Fred.

—¡Hemos pasado seis meses desarrollándolos! —le gritó Fred a su madre, cuando ella los tiró.

—¡Ah, una bonita manera de pasar seis meses! —exclamó ella—. ¡No me extraña que no tuvierais mejores notas!

El ambiente estaba tenso cuando se despidieron. La señora Weasley aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando besó en la mejilla a su marido, aunque no tanto como los gemelos, que se pusieron las mochilas a la espalda y salieron sin dirigir ni una palabra a su madre.

_Como alguno de mis hijo se le ocurra hacerme algo así no sale en tres meses, vera la calle por la ventana de su cuarto – dijo Lilly_

—Bueno, pasadlo bien —dijo la señora Weasley—, y portaos como Dios manda —añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos, pero ellos no se volvieron ni respondieron—. Os enviaré a Bill, Charlie y Percy hacia mediodía —añadió, mientras el señor Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se marchaban por el oscuro patio precedidos por Fred y George.

Hacía fresco y todavía brillaba la luna. Sólo un pálido resplandor en el horizonte, a su derecha, indicaba que el amanecer se hallaba próximo. Harry, que había estado pensando en los miles de magos que se concentrarían para ver los Mundiales de quidditch, apretó el paso para caminar junto al señor Weasley.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llegar todos sin que lo noten los muggles? —preguntó.

_Sabes Lilly nuestro hijo se parecerá a mi físicamente pero tiene toda tu forma de ser – dijo James a su mujer dándole un beso y acariciando a su hijo_

_Papa podrías evitar tocar la barriga de mama cada vez que la besas – le pidió Harry a su padre_

_Y eso porque – dijo este_

_Pues porque mientras se la acaricias sin darle besos no me doy cuenta, pero por raro que parezca cuando la besas y la acaricias yo lo noto – explico Harry _

_Eso puede ser – dijo Lilly_

_Si – contesto Molly – cuando se está enamorado cada vez que una mujer está embarazada y su marido la besa y acaricia el vientre, el bebe nota la acaricia como si estuviera fuera y como el bebe es Harry lo nota también él._

_Qué bien – dijo Lilly – puedo mimar a mis hijos a la vez_

—Ha sido un enorme problema de organización —dijo el señor Weasley con un suspiro—. La cuestión es que unos cien mil magos están llegando para presenciar los Mundiales, y naturalmente no tenemos un lugar mágico lo bastante grande para acomodarlos a todos. Hay lugares donde no pueden entrar los muggles, pero imagínate que intentáramos meter a miles de magos en el callejón Diagon o en el andén nueve y tres cuartos... Así que teníamos que encontrar un buen páramo desierto y poner tantas precauciones antimuggles como fuera posible. Todo el Ministerio ha estado trabajando en ello durante meses. En primer lugar, por supuesto, había que escalonar las llegadas. La gente con entradas más baratas ha tenido que llegar dos semanas antes. Un número limitado utiliza transportes muggles, pero no podemos abarrotar sus autobuses y trenes. Ten en cuenta que los magos vienen de todas partes del mundo. Algunos se aparecen, claro, pero ha habido que encontrar puntos seguros para su aparición, bien alejados de los muggles. Creo que están utilizando como punto de aparición un bosque cercano. Para los que no quieren aparecerse, o no tienen el carné, utilizamos trasladores. Son objetos que sirven para transportar a los magos de un lugar a otro a una hora prevista de antemano. Si es necesario, se puede transportar a la vez un grupo numeroso de personas. Han dispuesto doscientos puntos trasladores en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, y el más próximo lo tenemos en la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Es allí adonde nos dirigimos.

El señor Weasley señaló delante de ellos, pasado el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde se alzaba una enorme montaña negra.

—¿Qué tipo de objetos son los trasladores? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Bueno, pueden ser cualquier cosa —respondió el señor Weasley—. Cosas que no llamen la atención, desde luego, para que los muggles no las cojan y jueguen con ellas... Cosas que a ellos les parecerán simplemente basura.

Caminaron con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero hacia el pueblo. Sólo sus pasos rompían el silencio; el cielo se iluminaba muy despacio, pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Harry tenía las manos y los pies helados. El señor Weasley miraba el reloj continuamente.

Cuando emprendieron la subida de la colina de Stoatshead no les quedaban fuerzas para hablar, y a menudo tropezaban en las escondidas madrigueras de conejos o resbalaban en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura.

A Harry le costaba respirar, y las piernas le empezaban a fallar cuando por fin los pies encontraron suelo firme.

—¡Uf! —jadeó el señor Weasley, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas en el jersey—. Bien, hemos llegado con tiempo. Tenemos diez minutos...

Hermione llegó en último lugar a la cresta de la colina, con la mano puesta en un costado para calmarse el dolor que le causaba el flato.

_Necesitas hacer ejercicio Hermione –dijo Sirius_

_Si a partir de mañana, me pondré el chándal y saldré a correr con Ron, pero me comprare un perro grade – dijo Hermione_

—Ahora sólo falta el traslador —dijo el señor Weasley volviendo a ponerse las gafas y buscando a su alrededor—. No será grande... Vamos...

Se desperdigaron para buscar. Sólo llevaban un par de minutos cuando un grito rasgó el aire.

—¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos.

Al otro lado de la cima de la colina, se recortaban contra el cielo estrellado dos siluetas altas.

—¡Amos! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia el hombre que había gritado. Los demás lo siguieron.

El señor Weasley le dio la mano a un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba escasa de color castaño, que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida.

—Éste es Amos Diggory —anunció el señor Weasley—. Trabaja para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Y creo que ya conocéis a su hijo Cedric.

_Pero el hijo de Diggory no es más grande que Harry tiene ahora unos tres años en ese momento tendrá diecisiete años no – dijo Lilly_

_Si tenia diecisiete – dijo Harry_

Cedric Diggory, un chico muy guapo de unos diecisiete años, era capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, en Hogwarts.

_Mira Lilly sabe contar – dijo Sirius_

_SILENCIUS – Lilly le lanzo el hechizo – y ahora no hablaras en un rato pesado_

—Hola —saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, salvo Fred y George, que se limitaron a hacer un gesto de cabeza. Aún no habían perdonado a Cedric que venciera al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch del año anterior.

—¿Ha sido muy larga la caminata, Arthur? —preguntó el padre de Cedric.

—No demasiado —respondió el señor Weasley—. Vivimos justo al otro lado de ese pueblo. ¿Y vosotros?

—Hemos tenido que levantarnos a las dos, ¿verdad, Ced? ¡Qué felicidad cuando tenga por fin el carné de aparición! Pero, bueno, no nos podemos quejar. No nos perderíamos los Mundiales de quidditch ni por un saco de galeones... que es lo que nos han costado las entradas, más o menos. Aunque, en fin, no me ha salido tan caro como a otros...

Amos Diggory echó una mirada bonachona a los hijos del señor Weasley, a Harry y a Hermione.

—¿Son todos tuyos, Arthur?

—No, sólo los pelirrojos —aclaró el señor Weasley, señalando a sus hijos—. Ésta es Hermione, amiga de Ron... y éste es Harry, otro amigo...

_Pero como si lo fueran – dijo Arthur_

_Bueno más bien son tu nuera y yerno – dijo Sirius que se había quitado el hechizo de Lilly_

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Amos Diggory abriendo los ojos—. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

—Ehhh... sí —contestó Harry.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la curiosidad de la gente y a la manera en que los ojos de todo el mundo se iban inmediatamente hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

—Ced me ha hablado de ti, por supuesto —dijo Amos Diggory—. Nos ha contado lo del partido contra tu equipo, el año pasado... Se lo dije, le dije: esto se lo contarás a tus nietos... Les contarás... ¡qué venciste a Harry Potter!

_Fijo que estaba malo – dijo James_

A Harry no se le ocurrió qué contestar, de forma que se calló. Fred y George volvieron a fruncir el entrecejo. Cedric parecía incómodo.

—Harry se cayó de la escoba, papá —masculló—. Ya te dije que fue un accidente...

_Porque te caíste Harry – pregunto James_

_Pues que entraron unos dementores – dijo Harry – y a mí me afectaban mas que al resto y me desmaye y caí_

_Entonces no te venció como toca – dijo James_

—Sí, pero tú no te caíste, ¿a qué no? —dijo Amos de manera cordial, dando a su hijo una palmada en la espalda—. Siempre modesto, mi Ced, tan caballero como de costumbre... Pero ganó el mejor, y estoy seguro de que Harry diría lo mismo, ¿a que sí? Uno se cae de la escoba, el otro aguanta en ella... ¡No hay que ser un genio para saber quién es el mejor!

_Seguro que mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo Amos – dijo Lilly enfadada_

_Amor que tienes - le pregunto James_

_Que se está metiendo con mi pequeño, y no es justo porque uno dementores lo tiraron de la escoba – dijo llorando_

_Mama no llores estoy bien no lo ves – dijo Harry acercándose a ella y la abrazo_

_Por que llora la madre de Harry – le pregunto Ron susurrando a Hermione _

_Esta más sensible por el embarazo y esto le afectado, no le ha gustado que se meta con Harry – le explico Hermione en susurros a Ron_

—Ya debe de ser casi la hora —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, volviendo a sacar el reloj—. ¿Sabes si esperamos a alguien más, Amos?

—No. Los Lovegood ya llevan allí una semana, y los Fawcett no consiguieron entradas —repuso el señor Diggory—. No hay ninguno más de los nuestros en esta zona, ¿o sí?

—No que yo sepa —dijo el señor Weasley—. Queda un minuto. Será mejor que nos preparemos.

Miró a Harry y a Hermione.

—No tenéis más que tocar el traslador. Nada más: con poner un dedo será suficiente.

Con cierta dificultad, debido a las voluminosas mochilas que llevaban, los nueve se reunieron en torno a la bota vieja que agarraba Amos Diggory.

Todos permanecieron en pie, en un apretado círculo, mientras una brisa fría barría la cima de la colina. Nadie habló. Harry pensó de repente lo rara que le parecería aquella imagen a cualquier muggle que se presentara en aquel momento por allí: nueve personas, entre las cuales había dos hombres adultos, sujetando en la oscuridad aquella bota sucia, vieja y asquerosa, esperando...

—Tres... —masculló el señor Weasley, mirando al reloj—, dos... uno... Ocurrió inmediatamente: Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Ron y a Hermione, cada uno a un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces...

Tocó tierra con los pies. Ron se tambaleó contra él y lo hizo caer. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, cerca de su cabeza.

Harry levantó la vista. Cedric y los señores Weasley y Diggory permanecían de pie aunque el viento los zarandeaba. Todos los demás se habían caído al suelo.

—Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete —anunció una voz.

_Bueno hijo ya has llegado ahora a pasárselo bien – dijo James_

_Siguiente en leer – pregunto Harry _

_Yo leeré – dijo Hermione_


	3. capitulo 7

**7 Bagman y Crouch **

_Justo en el momento en el que empezar a leer aparecieron las cinco personas que esperaban y para sorpresa de los del presente eran: Tonks (embarazada de 9 meses una semana antes de nacer Teddy), un hombre y una mujer de unos 25 años y dos niños pequeños._

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron me podeis explicar donde estoy – dijo Tonks sin ver a nadie mas_

_Esto sí pero tendrás que esperar un momento tenemos que presentarte a un par de personas – dijo Harry_

_Mira ellos son los Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin – dijo Ginny señalando a los chicos del pasado – y estos son Javier García, Aidil García, Lidia García y Javier García Jr._

_Pero porque está aquí mi primo y Remus como si tuvieran 20 años – pregunto confusa Tonks_

_Te lo explico, tu vienes de dos meses atrás y ellos vienen de diecisiete casi dieciocho años atrás – dijo Hermione_

_Y como es eso que vengo de meses atrás? – pregunto confusa Tonks_

_Luego te explicamos – le contesto Ron_

_En ese momento se levanto Lilly_

_Tu no siempre te has apellidado García verdad? – le pregunto a la otra chica que había llegado (era morena, con ojo entre verde y marrón muy parecida a Lilly en ese momento)_

_No mi apellido era Potter, soy Aidil Dorea Potter Evans – le contesto Aidil_

_James es nuestra hija mira y con su marido – exclamo Lilly abrazando a su hija._

_Si y yo te puedo decir el nombre completo del chico – aseguro James – se llama Javier Hiperón García Malfoy, cierto?_

_Si señor, como esta – le contesto Javier que era rubio con ojos azules_

_Ya te dije que no era buena idea dejarlos jugar juntos Lilly – remugo James – se ha casado con mi pequeña_

_Bueno yo tengo que presentaros a alguien – dijo Aidil – estos son vuestros nietos. Ella es Lidia (una nena rubia con los ojos de su padre) tiene un añito y él es Javi (un bebe rubio con los ojos de su madre) tiene un mes._

_Mira cornamenta no solo eres padre dos veces sino que con veinte años ya eres abuelo – exclamo Sirius riéndose._

_Puedo coger al niño? – pregunto Lilly_

_Claro, mama es tu nieto – Aidil le dio al niño_

_Mami nena no abe en son – le dijo Lidia a Aidil que estaba al lado de su padre_

_La niña habla? – pregunto James – yo solo he visto un bebe hablar antes del año y es mi hija_

_Pues papa tu nieta habla, no del todo bie,n pero si habla – le contesto Aidil_

_Y quien este bebe que está en la cuna? – pregunto de golpe Tonks_

_En ese momento apareció otra nota en la mesita de centro, esta vez lo cogió Javier:_

_**Harry se te da permiso para decir quién son los padres de Teddy solo eso, que nadie pregunte más porque de momento no se les puede dar una explicación.**_

_**Saludo del ministro de Magia**_

_Teddy es hijo de Remus y de Dora – dijo Harry_

_En ese momento Remus se levanto y se acercó al niño_

_Tiene el mismo problema que yo? – pregunto Remus_

_No es metamorfago como su madre – le explico Harry – al tener una mitad de mago y un cuarto de licantropía y otro de metamorfago, va a suerte y el eligió la parte de su madre_

_Te equivocas Harry – aseguro el profesor Dumbledore – él bebe que tenga mitad de mago y mitad de otra cosa siempre elegirá la parte de su madre y no la del padre, así que Remus podrás tener todos los hijo que quieras con Dora_

_Cuanto tiempo tiene ahora – pregunto Dora_

_Dos meses – dijo Ginny_

_Entonces no tardara en nacer – dijo Tonks acercándose al que será su marido y a su hijo – tengo unas ganas enormes de tenerlo en brazos_

_Remus sorprendió a todos y cojiendo a Teddy en brazos, lo acuno un momento le dio un beso en la frente y se lo dio a Tonks._

_Para que vas a esperar si lo tienes aquí – afirmo sonriéndole_

_Oye lunático dentro de diecisiete años te volverá un asalta cunas, mira que mi sobrina tiene nueve años ahora, no te quiero cerca de ella hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad – comento entre risas Sirius_

_Si canuto pero dentro de un minuto me volveré un asesino si no te callas-aseguro Remus_

_Venga empieza a leer – exigio Lily a Hermione – quiero ver que le pasa a mi hijo_

Harry se desembarazó de Ron y se puso en pie. Habían llegado a lo que, a través de la niebla, parecía un páramo. Delante de ellos había un par de magos cansados y de aspecto malhumorado. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos vestían como muggles, aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba falda escocesa y poncho.

_No se supone que tenéis que pasar desapercibidos? – pregunto Sirius_

_Si pero para un mago es lo mas desapercibido que pasa – le contesto Harry_

—Buenos días, Basil —saludó el señor Weasley, cogiendo la bota y entregándosela en mano al mago de la falda, que la echó a una caja grande de trasladores usados que tenía a su lado. Harry vio en la caja un periódico viejo, una lata vacía de cerveza y un balón de fútbol pinchado.

—Hola, Arthur —respondió Basil con voz cansina—. Has librado hoy, ¿eh? Qué bien viven algunos... Nosotros llevamos aquí toda la noche... Será mejor que salgáis de ahí: hay un grupo muy numeroso que llega a las cinco y quince del Bosque Negro. Esperad... voy a buscar dónde estáis... Weasley... Weasley...

_Es divertido acampar con tantos niños, Arthur – dijo Sirius_

_Te recuerdo adorado padrino que ahora mismo solo tienes dos años más que yo – le recordó Harry_

Consultó la lista del pergamino.

—Está a unos cuatrocientos metros en aquella dirección. Es el primer prado al que llegáis. El que está a cargo del campamento se llama Roberts. Diggory... segundo prado... Pregunta por el señor Payne.

—Gracias, Basil —dijo el señor Weasley, y les hizo a los demás una seña para que lo siguieran.

Se encaminaron por el páramo desierto, incapaces de ver gran cosa a través de la niebla. Después de unos veinte minutos encontraron una casita de piedra junto a una verja. Al otro lado, Harry vislumbró las formas fantasmales de miles de tiendas dispuestas en la ladera de una colina, en medio de un vasto campo que se extendía hasta el horizonte, donde se divisaba el oscuro perfil de un bosque. Se despidieron de los Diggory y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casita. Había un hombre en la entrada, observando las tiendas.

_Que hombre? – pregunto Remus un poco distraído_

_Lunático deja de pensar como pervertir a mi sobrina y céntrate que esto es serio – le regaño Sirius_

_Canuto vete de paseo un rato – le contesto Remus_

Nada más verlo, Harry reconoció que era un muggle, probablemente el único que había por allí. Al oír sus pasos se volvió para mirarlos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley.

—Buenos días —respondió el muggle.

—¿Es usted el señor Roberts?

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Los Weasley... Tenemos reservadas dos tiendas desde hace un par de días, según creo.

—Sí —dijo el señor Roberts, consultando una lista que tenía clavada a la puerta con tachuelas—. Tienen una parcela allí arriba, al lado del bosque. ¿Sólo una noche?

—Efectivamente —repuso el señor Weasley.

—Entonces ¿pagarán ahora? —preguntó el señor Roberts.

—¡Ah! Sí, claro... por supuesto... —Se retiró un poco de la casita y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara—. Ayúdame, Harry —le susurró, sacando del bolsillo un fajo de billetes muggles y empezando a separarlos—. Éste es de... de... ¿de diez libras? ¡Ah, sí, ya veo el número escrito...! Así que ¿éste es de cinco?

—De veinte —lo corrigió Harry en voz baja, incómodo porque se daba cuenta de que el señor Roberts estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

—¡Ah, ya, ya...! No sé... Estos papelitos...

_Arthur necesitas unas clases intensivas sobre dinero muggle – le aseguro Sirius – te las puede dar mi cuñada_

_No le tomes así el pelo a tu primo Sirius – le regaño Lily que estaba con su nieto en brazos_

_Oye Sirius por que no te casas y tienes hijos? – le pregunto Aidil_

_Porque yo soy libre – contesto Sirius_

_En ese momento la nieta de los Potter se levanto del suelo donde estaba jugando y se dirigió a su madre y le dijo: _

_Mama nena no onoce a los nene y nenas – dijo Lidia_

_Pero habla? – pregunto sorprendida Tonks_

_Si desde los 11 meses – contesto Javier_

_Mira Lidia esta señora es la abuela Lily el que está a su lado es el abuelo James, él es el tito Sirius, el tito Remus, la tita Tonks – le fue señalando según se los mencionaba a su hija _

_Ela ily, elo ames, ito irius, ito mus, ita to – dijo señalando a todos los que su madre le había dicho_

_Si – le contesto Aidil_

_Nena idia – se presento la pequeña a sus abuelos y tíos_

_Ven con el abuelo veras lo que puede hacer – le pidio James a su nieta y la niña se fue con el_

—¿Son ustedes extranjeros? —inquirió el señor Roberts en el momento en que el señor Weasley volvió con los billetes correctos.

—¿Extranjeros? —repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo.

—No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero —explicó el señor Roberts examinando al señor Weasley—. Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro tan grandes como tapacubos.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó nervioso el señor Weasley. El señor Roberts rebuscó el cambio en una lata.

—El camping nunca había estado así de concurrido —dijo de repente, volviendo a observar el campo envuelto en niebla—. Ha habido cientos de reservas. La gente no suele reservar.

—¿De verdad? —repitió tontamente el señor Weasley, tendiendo la mano para recibir el cambio. Pero el señor Roberts no se lo daba.

_Harry pero que te pasa - le dijo Lily a su hijo_

_Nada porque mama – contesto Harry _

_Como dices eso del padre de tu amigo – dijo Lilly_

_Mama tenía 14 años que quieres que te diga – le contesto Harry _

_Molly añade un día de castigo pero este sin ver a tu hija – dijo Lily y miro a su hijo como diciéndole "quéjate y veras"_

—Sí —dijo pensativamente el muggle—. Gente de todas partes. Montones de extranjeros. Y no sólo extranjeros. Bichos raros, ¿sabe? Hay un tipo por ahí que lleva falda escocesa y poncho.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado.

—Es una especie de... no sé... como una especie de concentración —explicó el señor Roberts—. Parece como si se conocieran todos, como si fuera una gran fiesta.

_Es que es una fiesta tonto – exclamo Sirius_

_Tito eso él no lo sabe – le contesto Aidil a Sirius_

En ese momento, al lado de la puerta principal de la casita del señor Roberts, apareció de la nada un mago que llevaba pantalones bombachos.

—¡Obliviate! —dijo bruscamente apuntando al señor Roberts con la varita.

_Lo bueno que es ese hechizo – dijo Ron _

_Depende para que – dijo Lily_

El señor Roberts desenfocó los ojos al instante, relajó el ceño y un aire de despreocupada ensoñación le transformó el rostro. Harry reconoció los síntomas de los que sufrían una modificación de la memoria.

—Aquí tiene un plano del campamento —dijo plácidamente el señor Roberts al padre de Ron—, y el cambio.

—Muchas gracias —repuso el señor Weasley.

_Ves Sra. Potter lo bien que va – le dijo Ron_

_Ron llámame por mi nombre, y si los magos tuvieran mas cuidado no haría falta usarlo – rebatio Lilly_

_En eso tiene razón – dijo Ron ganándose un beso de Hermione_

_Ron sigue dándole la razón a mi madre y te besara más a menudo – comento Harry riéndose de Ron_

_Mama ponle tres días de castigo más a Harry sin ver a Ginny – le dijo Ron a su madre _

_Molly por favor no le hagas caso era solo una broma – dijo Harry a su suegra desesperado_

_Tranquilo Harry los tres días se los pasara el pintando al casa por gracioso – dijo Molly_

_Yo creo que tendrías que hacer que Harry le ayude ya que ha empezado el – dijo Lily mirando con enfado a su hijo_

_Mama que tal si los dejáis hacerse las bromas que quiera ya son grandecitos – dijo Aidil _

_Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ella – dijeron los aludidos juntos_

El mago que llevaba los pantalones bombachos los acompañó hacia la verja de entrada al campamento. Parecía muy cansado. Tenía una barba azulada de varios días y profundas ojeras. Una vez que hubieron salido del alcance de los oídos del señor Roberts, le explicó al señor Weasley:

—Nos está dando muchos problemas. Necesita un encantamiento desmemorizante diez veces al día para tenerlo calmado. Y Ludo Bagman no es de mucha ayuda. Va de un lado para otro hablando de bludgers y quaffles en voz bien alta. La seguridad antimuggles le importa un pimiento. La verdad es que me alegraré cuando todo haya terminado. Hasta luego, Arthur.

Y, sin más, se desapareció.

_Tiene razón el pobre hombre – dijeron todas las mujeres en la sala_

_Si la tiene – contestaron los hombres_

—Creía que el señor Bagman era el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —dijo Ginny sorprendida—. No debería ir hablando de las bludgers cuando hay muggles cerca, ¿no os parece?

_Eso mismo escuchar a mi nuera que tiene toda la razón – dijo Lily haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara_

—Sí, es verdad —admitió el señor Weasley mientras los conducía hacia el interior del campamento—. Pero Ludo siempre ha sido un poco... bueno... laxo en lo referente a seguridad. Sin embargo, sería imposible encontrar a un director del Departamento de Deportes con más entusiasmo. Él mismo jugó en la selección de Inglaterra de quidditch, ¿sabéis? Y fue el mejor golpeador que han tenido nunca las Avispas de Wimbourne.

Caminaron con dificultad ascendiendo por la ladera cubierta de neblina, entre largas filas de tiendas. La mayoría parecían casi normales. Era evidente que sus dueños habían intentado darles un aspecto lo más muggle posible, aunque habían cometido errores al añadir chimeneas, timbres para llamar a la puerta o veletas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se veían tiendas tan obviamente mágicas que a Harry no le sorprendía que el señor Roberts recelara. En medio del prado se levantaba una extravagante tienda en seda a rayas que parecía un palacio en miniatura, con varios pavos reales atados a la entrada. Un poco más allá pasaron junto a una tienda que tenía tres pisos y varias torretas. Y, casi a continuación, había otra con jardín adosado, un jardín con pila para los pájaros, reloj de sol y una fuente.

—Siempre es igual —comentó el señor Weasley, sonriendo—. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos. Ah, ya estamos. Mirad, éste es nuestro sitio.

_Porque no son más cuidadoso los Sangres pura – pregunto Hermione enfadada_

_Porque les importa muy poco lo que piensen los muggle – dijo Javier con simpleza_

Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había un espacio vacío con un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra que decía «Weezly».

—¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! —Exclamó muy contento el señor Weasley—. El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar. —Se desprendió la mochila de los hombros—. Bien —continuó con entusiasmo—, siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. ¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil: los muggles lo hacen así siempre... Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?

Harry no había acampado en su vida: los Dursley no lo habían llevado nunca con ellos de vacaciones, preferían dejarlo con la señora Figg, una vecina anciana. Sin embargo, entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando la colocación de la mayoría de los hierros y de las piquetas, y, aunque el señor Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda, porque la emoción lo sobrepasaba cuando trataba de utilizar la maza, lograron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas raídas de dos plazas cada una.

_Lo siento Arthur – dijo Harry_

_Nada hijo si debía ser verdad – dijo él con una sonrisa_

_Hijo siéntate al lado de tu padre – le dijo Lily, y Harry se levanto y lo hizo – bueno te quedaras ahí hasta que termine el capitulo, por no respetar a tus mayores_

_Pero mama le he pedido perdón –dijo Harry_

_Te vas a quedar ahí y punto – dijo Lily, en ese momento Ginny se levanto – y tu señorita quédate sentada donde estas, está castigado._

_Vale perdón – dijo Ginny enfadada_

Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertenecían a unos magos, pensó Harry, pero el problema era que cuando llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy serían diez. También Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema: le dirigió a Harry una risita cuando el señor Weasley se puso a cuatro patas y entró en la primera de las tiendas.

—Estaremos un poco apretados —dijo—, pero cabremos. Entrad a echar un vistazo.

Harry se inclinó, se metió por la abertura de la tienda y se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababa de entrar en lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina. Curiosamente, estaba amueblado de forma muy parecida al de la señora Figg: las sillas, que eran todas diferentes, tenían cojines de ganchillo, y olía a gato.

_La magia es genial – dijeron todos_

—Bueno, es para poco tiempo —explicó el señor Weasley, pasándose un pañuelo por la calva y observando las cuatro literas del dormitorio—. Me las ha prestado Perkins, un compañero de la oficina. Ya no hace camping porque tiene lumbago, el pobre.

Cogió la tetera polvorienta y la observó por dentro.

—Necesitaremos agua...

—En el plano que nos ha dado el muggle hay señalada una fuente —dijo Ron, que había entrado en la tienda detrás de Harry y no parecía nada asombrado por sus dimensiones internas—. Está al otro lado del prado.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? —El señor Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas—. Mientras, los demás buscaremos leña para hacer fuego.

—Pero tenemos un horno —repuso Ron—. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente...?

—¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron! —le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante—. Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto!

_De verdad Ron por qué no pensaste en la seguridad mágica – dijo riéndose Sirius _

_Cállate Orión que si hubieras tenido que hacer tu fuego sin magia no pensarías en la seguridad mágica –dijo Ron_

Después de una breve visita a la tienda de las chicas, que era un poco más pequeña que la de los chicos pero sin olor a gato, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el campamento con la tetera y las cazuelas.

Con el sol que acababa de salir y la niebla que se levantaba, pudieron ver el mar de tiendas de campaña que se extendía en todas direcciones.

Caminaban entre las filas de tiendas mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

_Qué raro que mirarais para todos lados – dijo Remus_

_Dime tú si no lo harías – dijo Harry_

Hasta entonces Harry no se había preguntado nunca cuántas brujas y magos habría en el mundo; nunca había pensado en los magos de otros países.

_Harry hay magos y brujos por todo el mundo – le dijo Lily a su hijo_

_Mama me di cuenta ese año – dijo Harry_

Los campistas empezaban a despertar, y las más madrugadoras eran las familias con niños pequeños. Era la primera vez que Harry veía magos y brujas de tan corta edad. Un pequeñín, que no tendría dos años, estaba a gatas y muy contento a la puerta de una tienda con forma de pirámide, dándole con una varita a una babosa, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo el tamaño de una salchicha. Cuando llegaban a su altura, la madre salió de la tienda.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Kevin? No... toques... la varita... de papá... ¡Ay!

Acababa de pisar la babosa gigante, que reventó. El aire les llevó la reprimenda de la madre mezclada con los lloros del niño:

—¡Mamá mala!, ¡«rompido» la babosa!

_Yo también haría lo mismo, Aidil no ha tocado una varita todavía y tengo pensado hacer lo mismo con Harry – dijo Lilly_

_Mama no me hace falta un varita para hacer magia – le recordó Aidil_

_Pero no la hacías sino estabas con nosotros en el colegio – dijo Lilly_

_Si y siempre la practicabas contra Snape – dijo Sirius_

Un poco más allá vieron dos brujitas, apenas algo mayores que Kevin. Montaban en escobas de juguete que se elevaban lo suficiente para que las niñas pasaran rozando el húmedo césped con los dedos de los pies. Un mago del Ministerio que parecía tener mucha prisa los adelantó, y lo oyeron murmurar ensimismado:

—¡A plena luz del día! ¡Y los padres estarán durmiendo tan tranquilos! Como si lo viera...

_Unos irresponsables mira que dormir mientras la niñas vuelan – dijo Molly_

Por todas partes, magos y brujas salían de las tiendas y comenzaban a preparar el desayuno. Algunos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas en torno de ellos, prendían fuego con sus varitas. Otros frotaban las cerillas en las cajas con miradas escépticas, como si estuvieran convencidos de que aquello no podía funcionar. Tres magos africanos enfundados en túnicas blancas conversaban animadamente mientras asaban algo que parecía un conejo sobre una lumbre de color morado brillante, en tanto que un grupo de brujas norteamericanas de mediana edad cotilleaba alegremente, sentadas bajo una destellante pancarta que habían desplegado entre sus tiendas, que decía: «Instituto de las brujas de Salem.» Desde el interior de las tiendas por las que iban pasando les llegaban retazos de conversaciones en lenguas extranjeras, y, aunque Harry no podía comprender ni una palabra, el tono de todas las voces era de entusiasmo.

_Ves Lily con el quidditch todo el mundo se entiende – dijo James que llevaba un rato haciéndole dibujos en el aire a su nieta mientras ella lo imitaba – mira Lils a tu nieta, está haciendo lo mismo que yo sin varita me recuerda a Aidil con su edad lo que en rubia_

_Lily miro a su nieta y sonrió_

—Eh... ¿son mis ojos, o es que se ha vuelto todo verde? —preguntó Ron.

No eran los ojos de Ron. Habían llegado a un área en la que las tiendas estaban completamente cubiertas de una espesa capa de tréboles, y daba la impresión de que unos extraños montículos habían brotado de la tierra. Dentro de las tiendas que tenían las portezuelas abiertas se veían caras sonrientes.

_Irlanda – dijeron todo a la vez_

De pronto oyeron sus nombres a su espalda:

—¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Hermione!

Era Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de cuarto curso de la casa Gryffindor.

Estaba sentado delante de su propia tienda cubierta de trébol, junto a una mujer de pelo rubio cobrizo que debía de ser su madre, y su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, también de Gryffindor.

_Mira canuto nuestro cachorro solo conoce gente de su casa que mono – dijo James_

_Eso no es verdad – dijo Harry y cogió a su sobrina – dame a la niña que se aburre con lo que le dibujas_

—¿Os gusta la decoración? —preguntó Seamus, sonriendo, cuando los tres se acercaron a saludarlos—. Al Ministerio no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—El trébol es el símbolo de Irlanda. ¿Por qué no vamos a poder mostrar nuestras simpatías? —dijo la señora Finnigan—. Tendríais que ver lo que han colgado los búlgaros en sus tiendas. Supongo que estaréis del lado de Irlanda —añadió, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus brillantes ojillos.

Se fueron después de asegurarle que estaban a favor de Irlanda, aunque, como dijo Ron:

—Cualquiera dice otra cosa rodeado de todos ésos.

—Me pregunto qué habrán colgado en sus tiendas los búlgaros —dijo Hermione.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —propuso Harry, señalando una gran área de tiendas que había en lo alto de la ladera, donde la brisa hacía ondear una bandera de Bulgaria, roja, verde y blanca.

_A la aventura – dijo Sirius_

En aquella parte las tiendas no estaban engalanadas con flora, pero en todas colgaba el mismo póster, que mostraba un rostro muy hosco de pobladas cejas negras. La fotografía, por supuesto, se movía, pero lo único que hacía era parpadear y fruncir el entrecejo.

—Es Krum —explicó Ron en voz baja.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Krum! —repitió Ron—. ¡Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria!

_Pues más que un buscado parece un mono – dijo Remus_

_Cariño no están feo lo que pasa es que mirándolo con la perspectiva de Harry es diferente – dijo Tonks a su futuro marido_

—Parece que tiene malas pulgas —comentó Hermione, observando la multitud de Krums que parpadeaban, ceñudos.

—¿Malas pulgas? —Ron levantó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Qué más da eso? Es increíble. Y es muy joven, además. Sólo tiene dieciocho años o algo así. Es genial. Esperad a esta noche y lo veréis.

_Ron, Krum no están bueno como Harry – dijo una Ginny segura_

_Pues como va a ser mejor que un Potter, que todos hemos sido buscadores – dijo James orgulloso como el solo_

Ya había cola para coger agua de la fuente, así que se pusieron al final, inmediatamente detrás de dos hombres que estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Uno de ellos, un mago muy anciano, llevaba un camisón largo estampado. El otro era evidentemente un mago del Ministerio: tenía en la mano unos pantalones de mil rayas y parecía a punto de llorar de exasperación.

—Tan sólo tienes que ponerte esto, Archie, sé bueno. No puedes caminar por ahí de esa forma: el muggle de la entrada está ya receloso.

—Me compré esto en una tienda muggle —replicó el mago anciano con testarudez—. Los muggles lo llevan.

—Lo llevan las mujeres muggles, Archie, no los hombres. Los hombres llevan esto —dijo el mago del Ministerio, agitando los pantalones de rayas.

—No me los pienso poner —declaró indignado el viejo Archie—. Me gusta que me dé el aire en mis partes privadas, lo siento.

_Hombre que hay niños delante cortarte un poco – dijo Sirius_

A Hermione le dio tal ataque de risa en aquel momento que tuvo que salirse de la cola, y no volvió hasta que Archie se fue con el agua.

_Ves has conseguido que mi cuñada sepa que a los hombres les gusta ventilar sus partes íntimas – dijo Ginny entre risas_

_Pues eso ya lo sabía, pero me reía porque ese verano antes de ir a tu casa mis padres me dieron la charla – dijo Hermione_

_Que charla – dijo Ginny interesada_

_Yo la había escuchado el año anterior cuando mis tíos se la dieron a mi primo – dijo Harry entre risas_

_Pueden contestar alguno de que charla habláis – dijo Ginny_

_Pues normalmente las familias muggles cuando las niñas se hacen mujeres os dicen cómo evitar embarazos hasta que seamos mayores y a los niños cuando tiene unos 11 años también les explican cómo evitar dejar embarazada a una chica, y luego como evitar enfermedades – dijo Harry a su novia _

_Y cuando se supone que nos hacemos mayores - dijo Ginny _

_Cuando os visita vuestra amiga de todos los meses – dijo Harry sonrojado_

_Por eso me reía me hizo gracia ya que mi padre me había dicho que un hombre no aireaba a su amigo hasta casarse – dijo Hermione_

_Pobrecita te debiste confundir no – dijo Lilly_

_Pues no había leído un par de libros sobre eso cuando me visito mi amiga por primera vez – dijo Hermione_

_Qué suerte la tuya – dijo James_

Volvieron por el campamento, caminando más despacio por el peso del agua. Por todas partes veían rostros familiares: estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus familias. Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de quidditch al que pertenecía Harry, que acababa de terminar en Hogwarts, lo arrastró hasta la tienda de sus padres para que lo conocieran, y le dijo emocionado que acababa de firmar para formar parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United. Cerca de allí se encontraron con Ernie Macmillan, un estudiante de cuarto de la casa Hufflepuff, y luego vieron a Cho Chang, una chica muy guapa que jugaba de buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang le hizo un gesto con la mano y le sonrió.

_Esa niñata de mi…- dijo Ginny_

_Qué pasa con ella Ginny – le pregunto Aidil_

_La muy asquerosa me quería quitar a Harry te lo puedes creer – dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta de las palabras _

_La pequeña pelirroja se ha puesto celosa – dijo riéndose Sirius_

_Cállate Canuto - le dijeron todos_

Al devolverle el saludo, Harry se volcó encima un montón de agua. Para que Ron dejara de reírse, Harry señaló a un grupo de adolescentes a los que no había visto nunca.

—¿Quiénes serán? —preguntó—. No van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que estudian en el extranjero —respondió Ron—. Sé que hay otros colegios, pero no conozco a nadie que vaya a ninguno de ellos. Bill se escribía con un chico de Brasil... hace una pila de años... Quería hacer intercambio con él, pero mis padres no tenían bastante dinero. El chico se molestó mucho cuando se enteró de que Bill no iba a ir, y le envió un sombrero encantado que hizo que se le cayeran las orejas para abajo como si fueran hojas mustias.

_Me acuerdo de eso pobrecito de mi hijo – dijo Molly_

_Que pasada crees que se acordara del hechizo – dijo James_

_Yo lo sé – dijo Javier_

_Pues me lo tienes que decir – contesto James_

_Más tarde – dijo este_

Harry se rió, y no confesó que le sorprendía enterarse de que existían otros colegios de magia. Al ver a representantes de tantas nacionalidades en el camping, pensó que había sido un tonto al creer que Hogwarts sería el único.

_Menos mal que te lo dices tú solo – dijo Sirius que en un momento tenía el pelo amarillo chillón, los diente largos y un vestido de flores debido a tres hechizos que le habían lanzado ciertas pelirrojas. _

Observó que Hermione no parecía nada sorprendida por la información. Sin duda, ella había tenido noticia de otros colegios de magia al leer algún libro.

—Habéis tardado siglos —dijo George, cuando llegaron por fin a las tiendas de los Weasley.

—Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos —explicó Ron, dejando la cazuela—. ¿Aún no habéis encendido el fuego?

—Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos —contestó Fred.

El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo intentara. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero parecía estar disfrutando como nunca.

—¡Vaya! —exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender un fósforo, e inmediatamente lo dejaba caer de la sorpresa.

—Déjeme, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione amablemente, cogiendo la caja para mostrarle cómo se hacía.

_Gracias Hermione me salvaste de morir de hambre – le dijo Ron dándole un beso apasionado_

_Como iba a dejar que os murieras de hambre – le dijo ella besándole de la misma manera_

_Oye eso en la intimidad hombre – dijo Sirius cortando a la pareja._

_En ese momento se escucharon dos llanto de bebes, eran Teddy y Javi en ese momento se levantaron Ginny y Aidil._

_Mama dámelo debe tener hambre – dijo Aidil_

_Toma – le dijo Lilly_

_Que tiene Teddy – pregunto Harry _

_Hambre también – dijo Ginny, y Harry empezó a hacer el biberón_

Al final encendieron fuego, aunque pasó al menos otra hora hasta que se pudo cocinar en él. Sin embargo, había mucho que ver mientras esperaban.

Habían montado las tiendas delante de una especie de calle que llevaba al estadio, y el personal del Ministerio iba por ella de un lado a otro apresuradamente, y al pasar saludaban con cordialidad al señor Weasley. Éste no dejaba de explicar quiénes eran, sobre todo a Harry y a Hermione, porque sus propios hijos sabían ya demasiado del Ministerio para mostrarse interesados.

_Que hijos más maleducados tenemos – dijo Molly_

_No mama pero es verdad ellos preguntaban cosas que ya sabíamos – dijo Ginny que le estaba dando el biberón a Teddy_

—Ése es Cuthbert Mockridge, jefe del Instituto de Coordinación de los Duendes... Por ahí va Gilbert Wimple, que está en el Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales. Ya hace tiempo que lleva esos cuernos... Hola, Arnie... Arnold Peasegood es desmemorizador, ya sabéis, un miembro del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos... Y aquéllos son Bode y Croaker... son inefables...

— ¿Qué son?

—Inefables: del Departamentos de Misterios, secreto absoluto. No tengo ni idea de lo que hacen...

Al final consiguieron una buena fogata, y acababan de ponerse a freír huevos y salchichas cuando llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, procedentes del bosque.

—Ahora mismo acabamos de aparecernos, papá —anunció Percy en voz muy alta—. ¡Qué bien, el almuerzo!

_Pero que tonto es tu hijo primita – dijo Sirius_

_No te basto con lo de Harry quieres mas – dijo Molly_

Estaban dando cuenta de los huevos y las salchichas cuando el señor Weasley se puso en pie de un salto, sonriendo y haciendo gestos con la mano a un hombre que se les acercaba a zancadas.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo—. ¡El hombre del día! ¡Ludo!

Ludo Bagman era con diferencia la persona menos discreta que Harry había visto hasta aquel momento, incluyendo al anciano Archie con su camisón. Llevaba una túnica larga de quidditch con gruesas franjas horizontales negras y amarillas, con la imagen de una enorme avispa estampada sobre el pecho. Su aspecto era el de un hombre de complexión muy robusta en decadencia, y la túnica se le tensaba en torno de una voluminosa barriga que seguramente no había tenido en los tiempos en que jugaba en la selección inglesa de quidditch. Tenía la nariz aplastada (probablemente se la había roto una bludger perdida, pensó Harry); pero los ojos, redondos y azules, y el pelo, corto y rubio, lo hacían parecer un niño muy crecido.

— ¡Ah, de la casa! —les gritó Bagman, contento. Caminaba como si tuviera muelles en los talones, y resultaba evidente que estaba muy emocionado—. ¡El viejo Arthur! —Dijo resoplando al llegar junto a la fogata—. Vaya día, ¿eh? ¡Vaya día! ¿A que no podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener una noche sin nubes... y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor tropiezo... ¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer!

Detrás de él pasó a toda prisa un grupo de magos del Ministerio muy ojerosos, señalando los indicios distantes pero evidentes de algún tipo de fuego mágico que arrojaba al aire chispas de color violeta, hasta una altura de seis o siete metros. Percy se adelantó apresuradamente con la mano tendida. Aunque desaprobaba la manera en que Ludo Bagman dirigía su departamento, quería causar una buena impresión.

— ¡Ah... sí! —Dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley—. Éste es mi hijo Percy, que acaba de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio... y éste es Fred... digo George, perdona... Fred es este de aquí... Bill, Charlie, Ron... mi hija Ginny... y los amigos de Ron: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

_Y que Harry es simpático – le pegunto Remus_

_No que va es un pesado – contesto este_

Bagman apenas reaccionó al oír el nombre de Harry, pero sus ojos se dirigieron como era habitual hacia la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente.

—Éste es Ludo Bagman —continuó presentando el señor Weasley—. Ya lo conocéis: gracias a él hemos conseguido unas entradas tan buenas.

Bagman sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no tenía importancia.

— ¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur? —Dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y amarilla lo que parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro—. Roddy Pontner ya ha apostado a que Bulgaria marcará primero, y yo me he jugado una buena cantidad, porque los tres delanteros de Irlanda son los más fuertes que he visto en años... Y Agatha Timms se ha jugado la mitad de las acciones de su piscifactoría de anguilas a que el partido durará una semana.

—Eh... bueno, bien —respondió el señor Weasley—. Veamos... ¿un galeón a que gana Irlanda?

— ¿Un galeón? —Ludo Bagman parecía algo decepcionado, pero disimuló—. Bien, bien... ¿alguna otra apuesta?

—Son demasiado jóvenes para apostar —dijo el señor Weasley—. A Molly no le gustaría...

—Apostaremos treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que gana Irlanda —declaró Fred, al tiempo que él y George sacaban todo su dinero en común—, pero a que Viktor Krum coge la snitch. ¡Ah!, y añadiremos una varita de pega.

_Estos niños son mortales – dijo Molly_

_Me gustaría conocer a tus hijos – dijo Sirius_

_Si ya los conoces – le contesto Arthur_

_Pero solo tienen tres años –dijo Sirius_

—¡No le iréis a enseñar al señor Bagman semejante porquería! —dijo Percy entre dientes.

Pero Bagman no pensó que fuera ninguna porquería. Por el contrario, su rostro infantil se iluminó al recibirla de manos de Fred, y, cuando la varita dio un chillido y se convirtió en un pollo de goma, Bagman prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Hacía años que no veía ninguna tan buena! ¡Os daré por ella cinco galeones!

Percy hizo un gesto de pasmo y desaprobación.

—Muchachos —dijo el señor Weasley—, no quiero que apostéis... Eso son todos vuestros ahorros. Vuestra madre...

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Arthur! —Bramó Ludo Bagman, haciendo tintinear con entusiasmo las monedas de los bolsillos—. ¡Ya tienen edad de saber lo que quieren! ¿Pensáis que ganará Irlanda pero que Krum cogerá la snitch? No tenéis muchas posibilidades de acertar, muchachos. Os ofreceré una proporción muy alta. Así que añadiremos cinco galeones por la varita de pega y...

El señor Weasley se dio por vencido cuando Ludo Bagman sacó una libreta y una pluma del bolsillo y empezó a anotar los nombres de los gemelos.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo George, tomando el recibo de pergamino que Bagman le entregó y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica.

_Arthur los dejaste apostar – le dijo Molly a su marido_

_No me negué pero no me hicieron caso – contesto el _

_Eso es verdad Molly – le dijo Hermione a su suegra_

Bagman se volvió al señor Weasley muy contento.

— ¿Podría tomar un té con vosotros? Estoy buscando a Barty Crouch. Mi homólogo búlgaro está dando problemas, y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. Barty sí podrá: habla ciento cincuenta lenguas.

— ¿El señor Crouch? —Dijo Percy, abandonando de pronto su tieso gesto de reprobación y estremeciéndose palpablemente de entusiasmo—. ¡Habla más de doscientas! Habla sirenio, duendigonza, trol...

—Todo el mundo es capaz de hablar trol —lo interrumpió Fred con desdén—. No hay más que señalar y gruñir.

_Tienen razón con dar un par de garrotazos al aire se les entiende – dijo Ron_

_Igual que a ti hermanito – contesto Ginny riéndose_

_Mira no te digo nada porque tienes a mi sobrino en brazo que sino – dijo Ron_

Percy le echó a Fred una mirada muy severa y avivó el fuego para volver a calentar la tetera.

— ¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? —preguntó el señor Weasley, mientras Bagman se sentaba sobre la hierba, entre ellos.

_Oh yo me acuerdo del mal rato que pasamos buscándola pero no la encontramos – dijo Tonks – Ginny déjame a Teddy_

_Toma cuidado que si lo mueves mucho de devolverá - dijo Ginny levantándose para darle el niño a una muy embarazada Tonks_

—No ha dado señales de vida —repuso Bagman con toda calma—. Ya volverá. La pobre Bertha... tiene la memoria como un caldero lleno de agujeros y carece por completo de sentido de la orientación. Pongo las manos en el fuego a que se ha perdido. Seguro que regresa a la oficina cualquier día de octubre pensando que todavía es julio.

_Se la comió Nagini so imbécil – dijo Harry al libro _

_Harry el libro no te escucha – dijo Dumbledore _

—¿No crees que habría que enviar ya a alguien a buscarla? —sugirió el señor Weasley al tiempo que Percy le entregaba a Bagman la taza de té.

—Es lo mismo que dice Barty Crouch —contestó Bagman, abriendo inocentemente los redondos ojos—. Pero en este momento no podemos prescindir de nadie. ¡Vaya! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Barty!

_Y llego el novio de Percy – dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos menos a su prima_

Junto a ellos acababa de aparecerse un mago que no podía resultar más diferente de Ludo Bagman, el cual se había despatarrado sobre la hierba con su vieja túnica de las Avispas. Barty Crouch era un hombre mayor de pose estirada y rígida que iba vestido con corbata y un traje impecablemente planchado. Llevaba la raya del pelo tan recta que no resultaba natural, y parecía como si se recortara el bigote de cepillo utilizando una regla de cálculo.

Le relucían los zapatos. Harry comprendió enseguida por qué Percy lo idolatraba: Percy creía ciegamente en la importancia de acatar las normas con total rigidez, y el señor Crouch había observado de un modo tan escrupuloso la norma de vestir como muggles que habría podido pasar por el director de un banco. Harry pensó que ni siquiera tío Vernon se habría dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

—Siéntate un rato en el césped, Barty —lo invitó Ludo con su alegría habitual, dando una palmada en el césped, a su lado.

—No, gracias, Ludo —dijo el señor Crouch, con una nota de impaciencia en la voz—. Te he buscado por todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que tenemos que ponerles otros doce asientos en la tribuna...

— ¿Conque era eso lo que querían? —Se sorprendió Bagman—. Pensaba que ese tío me estaba pidiendo doscientas aceitunas. ¡Qué acento tan endiablado!

—Señor Crouch —dijo Percy sin aliento, inclinado en una especie de reverencia que lo hacía parecer jorobado—, ¿querría tomar una taza de té?

— ¡Ah! —Contestó el señor Crouch, mirando a Percy con cierta sorpresa—. Sí... gracias, Weatherby.

_No se sabe el nombre de tu hijo eso sí que es fuerte – se burlo James_

A Fred y a George se les atragantó el té de la risa. Percy, rojo como un tomate, se encargó de servirlo.

—Ah, también tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur —dijo el señor Crouch, fijando en el padre de Ron sus ojos de lince—. Alí Bashir está en pie de guerra. Quiere comentarte lo del embargo de alfombras voladoras.

El señor Weasley exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Justo esta semana pasada le he enviado una lechuza sobre este tema. Se lo he dicho más de cien veces: las alfombras están definidas como un artefacto muggle en el Registro de Objetos de Encantamiento Prohibidos. ¿No habrá manera de que lo entienda?

—Creo que no —reconoció el señor Crouch, tomando la taza que le tendía Percy—. Está desesperado por exportar a este país.

—Bueno, nunca sustituirán a las escobas en Gran Bretaña, ¿no os parece? —observó Bagman.

_Volar en escoba es lo mejor – dijeron todos los hombres a la vez_

_Pero las alfombras son como los coches familiares – dijeron las mujeres_

_Y así comenzó un debate de escobas o alfombras, y ganaron las alfombras._

—Alí piensa que en el mercado hay un hueco para el vehículo familiar —repuso el señor Crouch—. Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía una Axminster de doce plazas. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que las prohibieran.

Lo dijo como si no quisiera dejar duda alguna de que todos sus antepasados habían respetado escrupulosamente la ley.

_Eso es porque su hijo es mortifago y en tu tiempo todo el mundo debe saberlo – dijo Sirius_

— ¿Así que has estado ocupado, Barty? —preguntó Bagman en tono jovial. —Bastante —contestó secamente el señor Crouch—. No es pequeña hazaña organizar trasladores en los cinco continentes, Ludo.

—Supongo que tanto uno como otro os alegraréis de que esto acabe —comentó el señor Weasley.

Ludo Bagman se mostró muy asombrado.

— ¿Alegrarme? Nunca lo he pasado tan bien... y, además, no se puede decir que no nos quede de qué preocuparnos. ¿Verdad, Barty? Aún hay mucho que organizar, ¿verdad?

El señor Crouch levantó las cejas mirando a Bagman.

—Hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que todos los detalles...

— ¡Ah, los detalles! —Dijo Bagman, haciendo un gesto con la mano para echar a un lado aquella palabra como si fuera una nube de mosquitos—. Han firmado, ¿no es así? Se han mostrado conformes, ¿no es así? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que muy pronto estos chicos se enterarán de algún modo. Quiero decir que, como es en Hogwarts donde va a tener lugar...

_De que detalles hablan – pregunto Lily intrigada_

_Pelirroja eres la mas lista de nuestra promoción y todavía no sabes de lo que hablan pues no te lo pienso decir – dijo Sirius como un nene pequeño_

_Mami abe nena ene – le dijo Lidia a su madre_

_Ven aquí, Javi toma al niño – le dijo a su marido mientras convocaba el plato con la comida de la niña._

—Ludo, te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a los búlgaros —dijo de forma cortante el señor Crouch—. Gracias por el té, Weatherby.

Le devolvió a Percy la taza, que continuaba llena, y aguardó a que Ludo se levantara. Apurando el té que le quedaba, Bagman se puso de pie con esfuerzo acompañado del tintineo de las monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos.

— ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió—. Estaréis conmigo en la tribuna principal. ¡Yo seré el comentarista! —Saludó con la mano; Barty Crouch hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, y tanto uno como otro se desaparecieron.

—¿Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts, papá? —preguntó Fred de inmediato—.¿A qué se referían?

—No tardaréis en enteraros —contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo.

—Es información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto —añadió Percy fríamente—. El señor Crouch ha hecho lo adecuado al no querer revelar nada.

—Cállate, Weatherby —le espetó Fred.

_Fred no te metas con tu hermano – dijo Molly_

_Mama Fred no está aquí recuerdas – le dijo Ginny que le había cogido el niño a Javier._

Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el cámping, como una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó como una sábana a cubrir a los miles de magos, desaparecieron los últimos vestigios de disimulo: el Ministerio parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejó de reprimir los ostensibles indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes.

Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas (verdes de Irlanda, rojas de Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas de Saetas de Fuego que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma de la mano en actitud jactanciosa.

_Ahora Harry tienes que compartir con tus amigos invítalos a algo – le dijo Lily mirando a su hijo seria_

_Vale mama – dijo Harry – cuando salgamos de aquí os invito a un helado_

—He ahorrado todo el verano para esto —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos. Aunque Ron se compró un sombrero con tréboles que se movían y una gran escarapela verde, adquirió también una figura de Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria. La miniatura de Krum iba de un lado para otro en la mano de Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la escarapela verde que tenía delante.

—¡Vaya, mirad esto! —exclamó Harry, acercándose rápidamente hasta un carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.

—Son omniculares —explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno.

—Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia.

—Deme tres —le dijo Harry al mago con decisión.

_Bien hijo – dijo James_

—No... déjalo —pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado. Siempre le cohibía el hecho de que Harry, que había heredado de sus padres una pequeña fortuna, tuviera mucho más dinero que él.

_Ron no rechaces lo que te dan de corazón – le dijo Lilly_

_Bueno vale no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Ron_

—Es mi regalo de Navidad —le explicó Harry, poniéndoles a él y a Hermione los omniculares en la mano—. ¡De los próximos diez años!

_Mentiste sabes – le dijo Ron a Harry_

_Si lo sé pero era la única manera de que lo cogieras_

—Conforme —aceptó Ron, sonriendo.

—¡Gracias, Harry! —dijo Hermione—. Yo compraré unos programas...

Con los bolsillos considerablemente menos abultados, regresaron a las tiendas. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban también escarapelas verdes, y el señor Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda. Fred y George no habían comprado nada porque le habían entregado todo el dinero a Bagman.

Y entonces se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado del bosque, y de inmediato se iluminaron entre los árboles unos faroles rojos y verdes, marcando el camino al estadio.

—¡Ya es la hora! —anunció el señor Weasley, tan impaciente como los demás—. ¡Vamos!

_Tengo ganas de ver que tal el partido – dijo James._

_En ese momento llego otro sobre que decía:_

_**Estimados Sr. Potters, Sr. Waesleys, Sr. Lupins, Srita. Granger, Sr. Black y Profesor**_

_**Se les informa que para el próximo capítulo llegaran el resto de los Weasley**_

_**Profesora McGonalls**_

_**Si no comentáis no sigo con la historia**_


	4. capitulos 8 y 9

**8 Los Mundiales de quidditch **

_Qué tal si ahora comemos algo y después leemos un poco más y nos vamos a dormir – dijeron Lily y Molly a la vez _

_Vale – contestaron todos a la vez_

_Vuelas nena ha omido ya – dijo Lidia dirigiéndose a su abuela y a Molly que la hacía llamarla así _

_Ya lo sabemos cariño, mira el abuelo te va a dejar algo para jugar – dijo Lilly_

_Mira bebe cuantos humos de colores hay cógelos, mira como hace el abuelo – dijo James pasando la mano por uno de los aros de humo y de él salió un pajarito de juguete._

_Bueno ahora a comer no – dijo Sirius _

_Si pero cocinan los hombres – dijo Tonks_

_En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos, Percy, Bill, Fleur y Charlie_

_Que hacemos aquí – pregunto Bill_

_Pero no puede ser vosotros estáis muertos – dijo Fred_

_Mira esto es una larga historia porque no empezamos a cenar y mientras os la contamos - dijo Ron_

_Vale – dijeron todos_

_Después de cenar _

_A quien le toca leer – pregunto Arthur_

_A Sirius – dijo Remus_

_Y eso porque – contesto este _

_Porque si – dijo Lily _

Cogieron todo lo que habían comprado y, siguiendo al señor Weasley, se internaron a toda prisa en el bosque por el camino que marcaban los faroles.

Oían los gritos, las risas, los retazos de canciones de los miles de personas que iban con ellos. La atmósfera de febril emoción se contagiaba fácilmente, y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Caminaron por el bosque hablando y bromeando en voz alta unos veinte minutos, hasta que al salir por el otro lado se hallaron a la sombra de un estadio colosal. Aunque Harry sólo podía ver una parte de los inmensos muros dorados que rodeaban el campo de juego, calculaba que dentro podrían haber cabido, sin apretujones, diez catedrales.

_Harry se puede saber porque intentas saber lo que mide el campo – dijo James _

_Papa estaba fascinado con el tamaño de quidditch – dijo Harry_

—Hay asientos para cien mil personas —explicó el señor Weasley, observando la expresión de sobrecogimiento de Harry—. Quinientos funcionarios han estado trabajando durante todo el año para levantarlo. Cada centímetro del edificio tiene un repelente mágico de muggles. Cada vez que los muggles se acercan hasta aquí, recuerdan de repente que tenían una cita en otro lugar y salen pitando... ¡Dios los bendiga! —añadió en tono cariñoso, encaminándose delante de los demás hacia la entrada más cercana, que ya estaba rodeada de un enjambre de bulliciosos magos y brujas.

_Gracias por la explicación Arthur – dijo Harry _

_De nada hijo – dijo este_

— ¡Asientos de primera! —dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta, al comprobar sus entradas—. ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo.

_Eso sí que es una buena posición – dijo Remus – no necesitas levantar tanto la cabeza _

_Si la verdad es que si, pero siempre te mojaras antes – contesto Sirius_

Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo del señor Weasley siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas. Harry tomó asiento con los demás en la fila de delante y observó el estadio que tenían a sus pies, cuyo aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado.

_A que es impresionante – dijo Tonks_

_Te gusta el quidditch – pregunto Remus_

_Si – contesto esta _

Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas en torno al largo campo oval. Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban tres aros de gol, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfrente de la tribuna en que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, había un panel gigante.

_Te ha tocado el mejor sitio si señor – dijo Javi para sorpresa de todos – yo también jugué en el equipo de casa_

_Que por cierto fue – pregunto James_

_Gryffindor – contesto Javi – como mi padre y mi madre _

_Es verdad menos mal que no tuviste la desgracia de caer en Shlyzerin – comento Sirius_

_Eso porque lo decís – dijo Tonks_

_Soy Malfoy – dijo Javi – mi madre era la hermana pequeña de Lucius, pero como le paso a Sirius nunca opino lo mismo que el resto de la familia, mis abuelos al principio la rechazaron pero con el tiempo aceptaron que no pensara igual que la familia, ya que mi abuelo no era tan radical como mi tío._

_Pero donde están tus padres – pregunto Remus_

_Murieron dos semanas antes que James y Lilly –dijo este_

_Como – Pregunto George_

_Voldemort mando a mi tío a matar a mis padres por eso de limpiar el árbol familiar, pero mi tío no tuvo valor a sí que una tarde estábamos en el jardín, entro en casa y los mato, porque esa tarde estaba con Aidil en casa de los padres de James, luego vino Ojo loco dando la noticia de lo que había pasado y mis abuelos por parte materna me escondieron con ellos ya que me buscaba para matarme, y una semana más tarde mi tío enterraba a sus padres por que Bellatrix entro en su casa diciéndoles que venía a buscar a Draco y los mato intento matarme a mí y a mi primo pero la pararon los hermanos de Molly allí, fue donde Bella asesino a Fabián._

_No sabíamos que nuestro tío hubiera sido asesinado por la perra esa – dijeron todos los hijos de Molly_

_Eras pequeño – dijo esta _

_Así que hace un mes de vengaste de todo no mama – pregunto Ron a su madre_

_Aunque suene cruel si me cobre la vida de mi hermano en el duelo de hace un mes – dijo Molly llorando_

_Mama no es cruel eras tú o ella, y sabes yo prefiero que haya caído ella – dijo Ron dándole un abrazo a su madre_

_Ves Ginny como tu hermano puede ser tierno – le dice Hermione a su cuñada_

_Vale – dijo Ginny que en ese momento Harry la miraba esperando algo de ella – que miras Harry _

_Que te dije yo que podías hacer siempre que estuvieras a mi lado – le recordó el _

_Pero estoy bien, amor – dijo ella acercándose más a el, y Harry aprovecho y la beso con ganas_

_Oye que los que están mal son Molly y tu cuñado por qué no los besas a ellos – dijo Sirius_

_Porque a Molly la tiene abrazada su marido y a Javi mi hermana se está encargado de el – dijo Harry_

_Y Sirius dirigió la mirada a su sobrina que estaba besando a su marido como si el mundo se acabara en ese momento_

_Oye creo que con dos hijo por el momento tenéis suficientes no – dijo Sirius_

_Sirius no siempre tiene que terminar en un embarazo – le contesto Aidil_

_Cornamenta tu hija se ha desmelenao – dijo Sirius _

_Sirius deja a mis hijo en paz, son mayores para saber lo que hacen y las consecuencias – dijo James_

_Vale, pero cuando seas abuelo de cuatro con 22 años me dirás si te hará gracia – le contesto Sirius_

_Canuto eres tonto cuando Jimmy tenga 22 Aidil tendrá 9 años como va a tener cuatro hijos – le dijo Lilly_

_Tienes razón – reflexiono Sirius_

Unas letras de color dorado iban apareciendo en él, como si las escribiera la mano de un gigante invisible, y luego se borraban. Al fijarse, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que se leía eran anuncios que enviaban sus destellos a todo el estadio:

La Moscarda: una escoba para toda la familia: fuerte, segura y con alarma antirrobo incorporada ... Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la Señora Skower: adiós a las manchas, adiós al esfuerzo ... Harapos finos, moda para magos: Londres, París, Hogsmeade...

Harry apartó los ojos de los anuncios y miró por encima del hombro para ver con quiénes compartían la tribuna. Hasta entonces no había llegado nadie, salvo una criatura diminuta que estaba sentada en la antepenúltima butaca de la fila de atrás. La criatura, cuyas piernas eran tan cortas que apenas sobresalían del asiento, llevaba puesto a modo de toga un paño de cocina y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Aquellas orejas largas como de murciélago le resultaron curiosamente familiares...

— ¿Dobby? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

_Harry la familia no tenemos ningún elfo llamado Dobby – dijo James_

_Ya los se me lo ha contado Aidil – dijo este con voz cansina_

_No le hables así a tu padre – lo regaño Lily _

_Perdón papa – dijo Harry_

La diminuta figura levantó la cara y separó los dedos, mostrando unos enormes ojos castaños y una nariz que tenía la misma forma y tamaño que un tomate grande. No era Dobby... pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de un elfo doméstico, como había sido Dobby, el amigo de Harry, hasta que éste lo liberó de sus dueños, la familia Malfoy.

_Muy bien hijo jodiendo a los Malfoy serpientes (lo de serpientes va por que los otros dos Malfoy son leones y buenas personas) – lo felicito James_

_Gracias papa- dijo este _

_Como lo liberaste Harry – pregunto Lilly_

_Pues le di un calcetín sucio a Lucius y él se lo dio a su elfo sin querer y lo libro, yo no tuve la culpa de nada – dijo Harry _

_Hiciste bien hijo que te levanto el castigo que te he puesto yo pero tienes que cumplir la semana de Molly – le dijo Lilly_

_Gracias mama – y le dio un beso_

_Mira James me ha dado un beso – le dijo emocionada a su marido Lilly_

_Si Lils te ha besado pero ya verás que te dará mas mientras crezca – dijo un seguro James_

— ¿El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby? —chilló el elfo de forma extraña, por el resquicio de los dedos. Tenía una voz aún más aguda que la de Dobby, apenas un chillido flojo y tembloroso que le hizo suponer a Harry (aunque era difícil asegurarlo tratándose de un elfo doméstico) que era hembra. Ron y Hermione se volvieron en sus asientos para mirar. Aunque Harry les había hablado mucho de Dobby, nunca habían llegado a verlo personalmente. Incluso el señor Weasley se mostró interesado.

_Era muy simpático – dijo Ron_

—Disculpe —le dijo Harry a la elfina—, la he confundido con un conocido.

— ¡Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor! —chilló la elfina. Se tapaba la cara como si la luz la cegara, a pesar de que la tribuna principal no estaba excesivamente iluminada—. Me llamo Winky, señor... y usted, señor... —En ese momento reconoció la cicatriz de Harry, y los ojos se le abrieron hasta adquirir el tamaño de dos platos pequeños—. ¡Usted es, sin duda, Harry Potter!

_James nunca lo superaremos es famoso entre los elfos – dijo Sirius_

_Y entre los duendes también – dijo George_

_Desorejado y te olvidas de los centauros – dijo Fred_

—Sí, lo soy —contestó Harry.

— ¡Dobby habla todo el tiempo de usted, señor! —dijo ella, bajando las manos un poco pero conservando su expresión de miedo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué tal le sienta la libertad?

— ¡Ah, señor! —respondió Winky, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—, no quisiera faltarle al respeto, señor, pero no estoy segura de que le hiciera un favor a Dobby al liberarlo, señor.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Qué le pasa?

_Mira Jimmy como se preocupa nuestro Harry por Dobby – dijo Sirius_

_Pues a mí me parece bien yo les he dado la libertad a todos y luego los he contratado pero como no quieren dinero, he hecho un acuerdo con ellos cada tres meses les daré ropa de su tamaño para que vayan vestidos y tienen tres mudas de uniforme para cambiarse y lo han aceptado – contesto James_

_Bueno pues nada la familia Potter al poder – dijo Hermione_

_Y eso porque – pregunto Lilly_

_Pues porque si vosotros que soy la familia más antigua de sangre puras lo hacéis a lo mejor os cogen ejemplo y cuando yo entre en el colegio pues los elfos serán libres – dijo Hermione_

—La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor —dijo Winky con tristeza—. Tiene raras ideas sobre su condición, señor. No encuentra dónde colocarse, señor.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Harry.

Winky bajó el tono de su voz media octava para susurrar:

—Pretende que le paguen por trabajar, señor.

— ¿Que le paguen? —repitió Harry, sin entender—. Bueno... ¿por qué no tendrían que pagarle?

_Harry si estás de acuerdo conmigo porque no me ayudas más con el P.E.D.D.O_

_Pues porque cuando me lo pedias yo tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer –dijo este - Además lo estoy intentando ahora o no _

La idea pareció espeluznar a Winky, que cerró los dedos un poco para volver a ocultar parcialmente el rostro.

— ¡A los elfos domésticos no se nos paga, señor! —explicó en un chillido amortiguado—. No, no, no. Le he dicho a Dobby, se lo he dicho, ve a buscar una buena familia y asiéntate, Dobby. Se está volviendo un juerguista, señor, y eso es muy indecoroso en un elfo doméstico. Si sigues así, Dobby, le digo, lo próximo que oiré de ti es que te han llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, como a un vulgar duende.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que se divirtiera un poco —opinó Harry.

—La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos, Harry Potter —repuso Winky con firmeza desde detrás de las manos que le ocultaban el rostro—. Los elfos domésticos obedecen. No soporto las alturas, Harry Potter... —Miró hacia el borde de la tribuna y tragó saliva—. Pero mi amo me manda venir a la tribuna principal, y vengo, señor.

_Y ahí salta Hermione – dijo Ginny_

— ¿Por qué te manda venir tu amo si sabe que no soportas las alturas? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Pues te has equivocado – le dijo esta_

—Mi amo... mi amo quiere que le guarde una butaca, Harry Potter, porque está muy ocupado —dijo Winky, inclinando la cabeza hacia la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado—. Winky está deseando volver a la tienda de su amo, Harry Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le mandan, porque Winky es una buena elfina doméstica.

Aterrorizada, echó otro vistazo al borde de la tribuna, y volvió a taparse los ojos completamente. Harry se volvió a los otros.

— ¿Así que eso es un elfo doméstico? —murmuró Ron—. Son extraños, ¿verdad?

_No Ronnie era un duende – dijo George_

_Calla quieres – le dijo Ron_

_Que dices que eres un Canalla, hombre ya lo sabía – le dijo George poniendo la cabeza de lado para que se viera que le faltaba la oreja – o a lo mejor te entendido mal es que me tengo que limpiar la lenteja_

_Esto último hizo reír a todos _

_Sois geniales – dijeron los merodeadores a la vez_

_Gracias – contesto este_

—Dobby era aún más extraño —aseguró Harry.

Ron sacó los omniculares y comenzó a probarlos, mirando con ellos a la multitud que había abajo, al otro lado del estadio.

— ¡Sensacional! —exclamó, girando el botón de retroceso que tenía a un lado—. Puedo hacer que aquel viejo se vuelva a meter el dedo en la nariz una vez... y otra... y otra...

_Ron podías haber visto como se le subía la minifalda a una chica y te fijas en el dedo en el moco – dijo Fred_

_Oye que tenía catorce años y no pensaba en esas cosas – dijo Ron_

_Si pero ahora no dejas de intentar levantarle tú la falda a Hermione – dijo George_

_Fred y George basta – dijo Hermione que se había sonrojado_

Hermione, mientras tanto, leía con interés su programa forrado de terciopelo y adornado con borlas.

—Antes de que empiece el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos —leyó en voz alta.

—Eso siempre es digno de ver —dijo el señor Weasley—. Las selecciones nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una pequeña exhibición.

Durante la siguiente media hora se fue llenando lentamente la tribuna. El señor Weasley no paró de estrechar la mano a personas que obviamente eran magos importantes. Percy se levantaba de un salto tan a menudo que parecía que tuviera un erizo en el asiento. Cuando llegó Cornelius Fudge, el mismísimo ministro de Magia, la reverencia de Percy fue tan exagerada que se le cayeron las gafas y se le rompieron. Muy embarazado, las reparó con un golpe de la varita y a partir de ese momento se quedó en el asiento, echando miradas de envidia a Harry, a quien Cornelius Fudge saludó como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Ya se conocían, y Fudge le estrechó la mano con ademán paternal, le preguntó cómo estaba y le presentó a los magos que lo acompañaban.

_Ves cornamenta tu hijo aspira alto y tu Percy no lamas tanto el culo es malo para la salud – dijo Sirius_

_Perdóname pero lo que yo haga con mi vida es cosa mía – dijo este ofendido_

—Ya sabe, Harry Potter —le dijo muy alto al ministro de Bulgaria, que llevaba una espléndida túnica de terciopelo negro con adornos de oro y parecía que no entendía una palabra de inglés—. ¡Harry Potter...! Seguro que lo conoce: el niño que sobrevivió a Quien-usted-sabe... Tiene que saber quién es...

_Oye que la que solo puede fanfarronear de Harry soy yo – dijo Ginny sentándose encima de su novio _

_Estas cómoda hermanita – preguntaron todos sus hermanos_

_Pues si la verdad – dijo ella y le dio un beso a Harry que enseguida la siguió_

El búlgaro vio de pronto la cicatriz de Harry y, señalándola, se puso a decir en voz alta y visiblemente emocionado cosas que nadie entendía.

—Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos —le dijo Fudge a Harry cansinamente—. No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores sitios para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

_Que hace ese imbécil ahí – dijo James y Javi a la vez_

_Pues ver el partido – dijo Sirius_

Harry, Ron y Harry se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban hacia tres asientos aún vacíos de la segunda fila, justo detrás del padre de Ron, no eran otros que los antiguos amos de Dobby: Lucius Malfoy, su hijo Draco y una mujer que Harry supuso que sería la madre de Draco.

_Si Harry todo el mundo tiene madre – le dijo Charlie riéndose de el_

_Ya lo sé, pero yo no la conocía – dijo este_

Harry y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts. De piel pálida, cara afilada y pelo rubio platino, Draco se parecía mucho a su padre. También su madre era rubia, alta y delgada, y habría parecido guapa si no hubiera sido por el gesto de asco de su cara, que daba la impresión de que, justo debajo de la nariz, tenía algo que olía a demonios.

_Si a su hijo que apesta – dijeron los gemelos_

_Son geniales – dijo Sirius – pero Cissy siempre tuvo esa cara _

— ¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

— ¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

_Si conoce más los puños de papa – dijo Ginny con orgullo_

Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry recordó claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto: había sido en la librería Flourish y Blotts, y se habían peleado.

Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado.

—Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa.

_Vale bien con esa tenemos, pues pienso reclamarle el dinero de la parte de mi madre por ser Black y después la parte Potter que tiene y la mansión donde viven que se la presto mi abuelo, haber donde vive el gilipollas este – dijo James_

_Papa como es que estamos emparentado con los Malfoy? – pregunto Harry_

_pues mira hace treinta generaciones eran dos hermanos una hermana pues esta hermana se caso con el primer Malfoy que por cierto era nacido de muggle y se le dio una tercera parte de la fortuna familia con la condición que si no tenían más de un hijo se le devolvería a la familia, pues bien solo tuvieron un niño y no cumplieron la condición pero como teníamos dinero de sobra pues nos dio igual – le conto James – pero ahora yo cuando termine de leer esto voy a ir al banco a que me lo solucionen todo _

Fudge, que no escuchaba, dijo:

—Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.

— ¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Harry comprendió qué era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio en los labios del señor Malfoy: los Malfoy se enorgullecían de ser de sangre limpia; lo que quería decir que consideraban de segunda clase a cualquiera que procediera de familia muggle, como Hermione. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada delante del ministro de Magia. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. También Draco lanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione una mirada de desprecio, y luego se sentó entre sus padres.

—Asquerosos —murmuró Ron cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.

_Todos estamos de acuerdo – dijo Lilly_

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte.

_Buena descripción, cariño – dijo Ginny y le dio un beso_

_Gracias – contesto dándole un beso_

— ¿Todos listos? —preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un queso de bola grande—. Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos?

—Cuando tú quieras, Ludo —respondió Fudge complacido.

Ludo sacó la varita, se apuntó con ella a la garganta y dijo:

— ¡Sonorus! —Su voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas—. Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio (Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado!) y mostró a continuación:

BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0.

_Que Ron te animas a animar a Krum – dijo Harry_

_Muy gracioso – le contesto Ron_

—Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color escarlata, bramaron su aprobación.

—Me pregunto qué habrán traído —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante—. ¡Aaah! —De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica—. ¡Son veelas!

_Qué bien veelas – dijo Sirius_

_Si no te has fijado, en esta sala hay una mitad – dijo Remus_

_Donde que me caso con ella – contesto Sirius_

_Es mi nuera primito – le contesto Molly_

_Pues nada hare como Remus y saltare la cuna cuando tengan una hija – dijo Sirius _

_Y no te la vuelves a ver en tu vida – le dijo Bill haciendo reír a todos_

— ¿Qué son vee...?

Pero un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego, y la pregunta de Harry quedó respondida. Las veelas eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que Harry hubiera visto nunca... pero no eran (no podían ser) humanas. Esto lo desconcertó por un momento, mientras trataba de averiguar qué eran realmente: qué podía hacer brillar su piel de aquel modo, con un resplandor plateado; o qué era lo que hacía que, sin que hubiera viento, el pelo dorado se les abriera en abanico detrás de la cabeza. Pero en aquel momento comenzó la música, y Harry dejó de preguntarse sobre su carácter humano. De hecho, no se hizo ninguna pregunta en absoluto.

_Son más guapas que yo – pregunto Ginny _

_No tú eres los más bonito que he visto en mi vida – dijo Harry y la beso apasionadamente_

_He no perviertas a mi hermana, Potter – dijo Percy_

_Percy calla a demás no me pervierte es al contrario – dijo Ginny a su hermano y beso a Harry en el cuello delante de todos_

_Ginny córtate un poco que pensara tu suegra de ti – dijo Molly_

_Pues que es una chica joven que como me pasa a mí y te habrá pasado a ti, nos encanta provocar a nuestros novios - dijo Lily – o tus hijo han salido del aire _

_No, tienes razón pero es que si no terminara Harry con un ojo morado – dijo Molly – mis hijos cuidan demasiado a la niña_

_Eso es normal – dijo James – mis padres no dejan que Aidil haga nada sobre todo mi padre que después de 15 generaciones es la única niña_

_Pues nada ahora se entiende por qué tiene tanto poder – dijo Harry_

_Que quieres decir – pregunto Lilly_

_Pues mama si tu marido no te lo ha contado es que provenimos de la familia Peverell y que eran tres hermanos y últimos hijos de Gryffindor que lo primero que tuvo fue una niña e hizo un conjuro muy fuerte en torno a ella y dijo que toda niña que naciera después de tres generaciones de niños llevaría su poder y seria junto con su familia y hermanos los herederos de Gryffindor_

_Pues sí que te has estudiado bien la familia – dijo James sonriendo a sus hijos _

_No me la ha contado Aidil que se lo habías contado tu – dijo Harry – y eso pasa con Ginny tiene más poder que sus hermanos porque es la única en varia generaciones_

_Bien – dijo Sirius – pues yo soy el más hermoso de mi familia _

Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco, sólo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles…

_Porque no les tapaste los ojos – pregunto Lily a Arthur_

_Pues porque no me di cuenta de cómo estaban – contesto Arthur _

A medida que las veelas aumentaban la velocidad de su danza, unos pensamientos desenfrenados, aún indefinidos, se iban apoderando de la aturdida mente de Harry. Quería hacer algo muy impresionante, y tenía que ser en aquel mismo instante. Saltar desde la tribuna al estadio parecía una buena idea... pero ¿sería suficiente?

_Este chico tiene unas cosas buenísimas – dijo Sirius_

_Harry te quería suicidar antes de salir conmigo – dijo Ginny_

_No, quería impresionar a las veelas y tirarme de la tribuna me pareció buena idea – explico este – además yo mataría por estar contigo _

_Y Ginny lo beso_

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —le llegó la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos.

_Gracias Hermy – dijo Ginny_

Cesó la música. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Se había levantado del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal. A su lado, Ron permanecía inmóvil, en la postura que habría adoptado si hubiera pretendido saltar desde un trampolín.

_Culo veo culo deseo no – dijo riéndose Aidil_

El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las veelas se fueran, y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry. Por supuesto, apoyaría a Bulgaria, y apenas acertaba a comprender qué hacía en su pecho aquel trébol grande y verde. Ron, mientras tanto, hacía trizas, sin darse cuenta, los tréboles de su sombrero. El señor Weasley, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él para quitárselo de las manos.

—Lamentarás haberlos roto en cuanto veas a las mascotas de Irlanda —le dijo.

— ¿Eh? —musitó Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a las veelas, que acababan de alinearse a un lado del terreno de juego.

_Yo rompo lo que haga falta por ver una – dijo Sirius_

Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de Harry para que se volviera a sentar.

— ¡Lo que hay que ver! —exclamó.

_Eso lo que hay que escuchar – dijo Ginny – estando yo y tu y se ponen a mirar tías raras_

_Nosotros lo sentimos de verdad – dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez_

—Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman— tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud exclamaba « ¡oooooooh!» y luego « ¡aaaaaaah!», como si estuviera contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio. A continuación se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

_Ves como es bonito todo – dijo Lily _

— ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Ron cuando el trébol se elevó sobre el estadio dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban al dar en los asientos y en las cabezas de la multitud. Entornando los ojos para ver mejor el trébol, Harry apreció que estaba compuesto de miles de hombrecitos diminutos con barba y chalecos rojos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una diminuta lámpara de color oro o verde.

— ¡Son leprechauns! —explicó el señor Weasley, alzando la voz por encima del tumultuoso aplauso de los espectadores, muchos de los cuales estaban todavía buscando monedas de oro debajo de los asientos.

_Sabéis no me gusta nada que hagan eso – dijo James – o regalan oro o no pero no lo des y luego lo quites_

_En eso tienes razón, gordo – dijo Lily_

— ¡Aquí tienes! —dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndole a Harry un montón de monedas de oro en la mano—. ¡Por los omniculares! ¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar un regalo de Navidad, je, je!

_Pero será interesado – dijo Hermione_

El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado opuesto al que ocupaban las veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para contemplar el partido.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov!

Una figura vestida de escarlata entró tan rápido montada sobre el palo de su escoba que sólo se pudo distinguir un borrón en el aire. La afición del equipo de Bulgaria aplaudió como loca.

_Bueno supongo que no conocemos a nadie – dijo Remus_

— ¡Ivanova!

Una nueva figura hizo su aparición zumbando en el aire, igualmente vestida con una túnica de color escarlata.

— ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum!

_Imbécil roba mujeres – dijo Ron en un murmullo _

— ¡Es él, es él! —gritó Ron, siguiendo a Krum con los omniculares. Harry se apresuró a enfocar los suyos.

Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa.

_Y no tenía más que cerebro para quidditch luego le preguntamos algo y nada era un pozo sin fondo – dijo Ron_

_Pero si lo estas animando – dijo Remus_

_Una larga historia, tío – le dijo Harry _

Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.

—Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda! —bramó Bagman—. Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch!

Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego. Harry dio vueltas a una ruedecilla lateral de los omniculares para ralentizar el movimiento de los jugadores hasta conseguir ver la inscripción «Saeta de Fuego» en cada una de las escobas y los nombres de los jugadores bordados en plata en la parte de atrás de las túnicas.

—Y ya por fin, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá!

_Un árbitro árabe – dijo Sirius – por que _

_Porque así se consigue que sea imparcial – le dijo Hermione _

Entonces, caminando a zancadas, entró en el campo de juego un mago vestido con una túnica dorada que hacía juego con el estadio. Era delgado, pequeño y totalmente calvo salvo por el bigote, que no tenía nada que envidiar al de tío Vernon. Debajo de aquel bigote sobresalía un silbato de plata; bajo un brazo llevaba una caja de madera, y bajo el otro, su escoba voladora. Harry volvió a poner en velocidad normal sus omniculares y observó atentamente a Mustafá mientras éste montaba en la escoba y abría la caja con un golpe de la pierna: cuatro bolas quedaron libres en ese momento: la quaffle, de color escarlata; las dos bludgers negras, y (Harry la vio sólo durante una fracción de segundo, porque inmediatamente desapareció de la vista) la alada, dorada y minúscula snitch. Soplando el silbato, Mustafá emprendió el vuelo detrás de las bolas.

_Nos vas a contar todo el partido – dijo James emocionado_

_Pues no lo sé – dijo este_

—¡Comieeeeeeeeenza el partido! —gritó Bagman—. Todos despegan en sus escobas y ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de nuevo! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran!

Aquello era quidditch como Harry no había visto nunca. Se apretaba tanto los omniculares contra los cristales de las gafas que se hacía daño con el puente. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenía tiempo de decir los nombres. Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en posición de «lento», apretó el botón de «jugada a jugada» que había en la parte de arriba y empezó a ver el juego a cámara lenta, mientras los letreros de color púrpura brillaban a través de las lentes y el griterío de la multitud le golpeaba los tímpanos.

Formación de ataque «cabeza de halcón», leyó en el instante en que los tres cazadores del equipo irlandés se juntaron, con Troy en el centro y ligeramente por delante de Mullet y Moran, para caer en picado sobre los búlgaros. Finta de Porskov, indicó el letrero a continuación, cuando Troy hizo como que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la quaffle, apartando a la cazadora búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la quaffle a Moran. Uno de los golpeadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para evitar la bludger, y la quaffle se le cayó. Levski, elevándose desde abajo, la atrapó.

_Pues parece que si – dijo Remus – nos contara el partido entero_

— ¡TROY MARCA! —bramó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos—. ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda!

— ¿Qué? —gritó Harry, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de los omniculares—. ¡Pero si Levski acaba de coger la quaffle!

—¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un montón de jugadas! —le gritó Hermione, que botaba en su asiento moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras Troy daba una vuelta de honor al campo de juego.

_Es que de verdad mini-cornamenta tienes que ver el partido en tiempo real –dijo Sirius_

Harry miró por encima de los omniculares, y vio que los leprechauns, que observaban el partido desde las líneas de banda, habían vuelto a elevarse y a formar el brillante y enorme trébol. Desde el otro lado del campo, las veelas los miraban mal encaradas.

Enfadado consigo mismo, Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en velocidad normal antes de que el juego se reanudara.

Harry sabía lo suficiente de quidditch para darse cuenta de que los cazadores de Irlanda eran soberbios. Formaban un equipo perfectamente coordinado, y, por las posiciones que ocupaban, parecía como si cada uno pudiera leer la mente de los otros. La escarapela que llevaba Harry en el pecho no dejaba de gritar sus nombres: « ¡Troy... Mullet... Moran!» Al cabo de diez minutos, Irlanda había marcado otras dos veces, hasta alcanzar el treinta a cero, lo que había provocado mareas de vítores atronadores entre su afición, vestida de verde.

_IRLANDA, IRLANDA – gritaron los gemelos pegando saltos por todos lados_

El juego se tomó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer tanto del equipo de Bulgaria.

—¡Meteos los dedos en las orejas! —les gritó el señor Weasley cuando las veelas empezaron a bailar para celebrarlo.

_Gracias Arthur, no quiero que intente tirarse otra vez – dijo Harry _

Harry además cerró los ojos: no quería que su mente se evadiera del juego. Tras unos segundos, se atrevió a echar una mirada al terreno de juego: las veelas ya habían dejado de bailar, y Bulgaria volvía a estar en posesión de la quaffle.

_Mira Ginny, Harry a dejado de ponerte los cuernos con la mirada – le pincho Fred_

_No me estaba poniendo nada porque no estábamos juntos – contesto esta_

_Pero a ti en ese momento te hubiera gustado pegarles a todas las mujeres que miraban a tu querido Harry – siguió esta vez George_

_Si y que pasa – le dijo Ginny _

—¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! Ivanova... ¡ ¡eh! —bramó Bagman.

Cien mil magos y brujas ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores, Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Harry siguió su descenso con los omniculares, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver dónde estaba la snitch...

—¡Se van a estrellar! —gritó Hermione a su lado.

Y así parecía... hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de espiral. Lynch, sin embargo, chocó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio. Un gemido brotó de la afición irlandesa.

—¡Tonto! —se lamentó el señor Weasley—. ¡Krum lo ha engañado!

_Yo quiero saber cómo se hace – dijo James_

_Yo te lo enseño papa – contesto Harry _

—¡Tiempo muerto! —gritó la voz de Bagman—. ¡Expertos medimagos tienen que salir al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch!

—Estará bien, ¡sólo ha sido un castañazo! —le dijo Charlie en tono tranquilizador a Ginny, que se asomaba por encima de la pared de la tribuna principal, horrorizada—. Que es lo que andaba buscando Krum, claro...

_Pobrecita mía te asustaste –le dijo Harry en un susurro a Ginny, dando le un beso en la oreja ya que ella seguía sentada en sus piernas_

Harry se apresuró a apretar el botón de retroceso y luego el de «jugada a jugada» en sus omniculares, giró la ruedecilla de velocidad, y se los puso otra vez en los ojos.

Vio de nuevo, esta vez a cámara lenta, a Krum y Lynch cayendo hacia el suelo. Amago de Wronski: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso, leyó en las letras de color púrpura impresas en la imagen. Vio que el rostro de Krum se contorsionaba a causa de la concentración cuando, justo a tiempo, se frenaba para evitar el impacto, mientras Lynch se estrellaba, y comprendió que Krum no había visto la snitch: sólo se había lanzado en picado para engañar a Lynch y que lo imitara. Harry no había visto nunca a nadie volar de aquella manera.

Krum no parecía usar una escoba voladora: se movía con tal agilidad que más bien parecía ingrávido. Harry volvió a poner sus omniculares en posición normal, y enfocó a Krum, que volaba en círculos por encima de Lynch, a quien en esos momentos los medimagos trataban de reanimar con tazas de poción.

_Pero no está bien lo que hizo – dijo James_

Enfocando aún más de cerca el rostro de Krum, Harry vio cómo sus oscuros ojos recorrían el terreno que había treinta metros más abajo. Estaba aprovechando el tiempo para buscar la snitch sin la interferencia de otros jugadores.

Finalmente Lynch se incorporó, en medio de los vítores de la afición del equipo de Irlanda, montó en la Saeta de Fuego y, dando una patada en la hierba, levantó el vuelo. Su recuperación pareció otorgar un nuevo empuje al equipo de Irlanda. Cuando Mustafá volvió a pitar, los cazadores se pusieron a jugar con una destreza que Harry no había visto nunca.

En otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces más. Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a jugar de manera más sucia.

Cuando Mullet, una vez más, salió disparada hacia los postes de gol aferrando la quaffle bajo el brazo, el guardián del equipo búlgaro, Zograf, salió a su encuentro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió, ocurrió tan rápido que Harry no pudo verlo, pero un grito de rabia brotó de la afición de Irlanda, y el largo y vibrante pitido de Mustafá indicó falta.

—Y Mustafá está reprendiendo al guardián búlgaro por juego violento... ¡Excesivo uso de los codos! —informó Bagman a los espectadores, por encima de su clamor—. Y... ¡sí, señores, penalti favorable a Irlanda!

_Bien hecho – dijo Sirius_

Los leprechauns, que se habían elevado en el aire, enojados como un enjambre de avispas cuando Mullet había sufrido la falta, se apresuraron en aquel momento a formar las palabras: «¡JA, JA, JA!» Las veelas, al otro lado del campo, se pusieron de pie de un salto, agitaron de enfado sus melenas y volvieron a bailar.

Todos a una, los chicos Weasley y Harry se metieron los dedos en los oídos; pero Hermione, que no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, no tardó en tirar a Harry del brazo. Él se volvió hacia ella, y Hermione, con un gesto de impaciencia, le quitó los dedos de las orejas.

—¡Fíjate en el árbitro! —le dijo riéndose.

Harry miró el terreno de juego. Hasán Mustafá había aterrizado justo delante de las veelas y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña: flexionaba los músculos y se atusaba nerviosamente el bigote.

_Qué bien el árbitro a caído en la trampa –dijo Molly_

—¡No, esto sí que no! —dijo Ludo Bagman, aunque parecía que le hacía mucha gracia—. ¡Por favor, que alguien le dé una palmada al árbitro!

Un medimago cruzó a toda prisa el campo, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, y le dio una patada a Mustafá en la espinilla. Mustafá volvió en sí. Harry, mirando por los omniculares, advirtió que parecía muy embarazado y que les estaba gritando a las veelas, que habían dejado de bailar y adoptaban ademanes rebeldes.

—Y, si no me equivoco, ¡Mustafá está tratando de expulsar a las mascotas del equipo búlgaro! —explicó la voz de Bagman—. Esto es algo que no habíamos visto nunca... ¡Ah, la cosa podría ponerse fea...!

Y, desde luego, se puso fea: los golpeadores del equipo de Bulgaria, Volkov y Vulchanov, habían tomado tierra uno a cada lado de Mustafá, y discutían con él furiosamente señalando hacia los leprechauns, que acababan de formar las palabras: «¡JE, JE, JE!» Pero a Mustafá no lo cohibían los búlgaros: señalaba al aire con el dedo, claramente pidiéndoles que volvieran al juego, y, como ellos no le hacían caso, dio dos breves soplidos al silbato.

—¡Dos penaltis a favor de Irlanda! —gritó Bagman, y la afición del equipo búlgaro vociferó de rabia—. Será mejor que Volkov y Vulchanov regresen a sus escobas... Sí... ahí van... Troy toma la quaffle...

_Bien – dijo James_

A partir de aquel instante el juego alcanzó nuevos niveles de ferocidad. Los golpeadores de ambos equipos jugaban sin compasión: Volkov y Vulchanov, en especial, no parecían preocuparse mucho si en vez de a las bludgers golpeaban con los bates a los jugadores irlandeses. Dimitrov se lanzó hacia Moran, que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, y casi la derriba de la escoba.

—¡Falta! —corearon los seguidores del equipo de Irlanda todos a una, y al levantarse a la vez, con su color verde, semejaron una ola.

—¡Falta! —repitió la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman—. Dimitrov pretende acabar con Moran... volando deliberadamente para chocar con ella... Eso será otro penalti... ¡Sí, ya oímos el silbato!

Los leprechauns habían vuelto a alzarse en el aire, y formaron una mano gigante que hacía un signo muy grosero dedicado a las veelas que tenían enfrente. Entonces las veelas perdieron el control. Se lanzaron al campo y arrojaron a los duendes lo que parecían puñados de fuego. A través de sus omniculares, Harry vio que su aspecto ya no era bello en absoluto. Por el contrario, sus caras se alargaban hasta convertirse en cabezas de pájaro con un pico temible y afilado, y unas alas largas y escamosas les nacían de los hombros.

_Tú puedes hacer lo mismo Fleur – pregunto Ron a su cuñada_

_No mi porque mi padre es mago – dijo esta_

—¡Por eso, muchachos —gritó el señor Weasley para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto—, es por lo que no hay que fijarse sólo en la belleza!

_Bien dicho Arthur – dijo James – las apariencias engañan_

Los magos del Ministerio se lanzaron en tropel al terreno de juego para separar a las veelas y los leprechauns, pero con poco éxito. Y la batalla que tenía lugar en el suelo no era nada comparada con la del aire. Harry movía los omniculares de un lado para otro sin parar porque la quaffle cambiaba de manos a la velocidad de una bala.

—Levski... Dimitrov... Moran... Troy... Mullet... Ivanova... De nuevo Moran... Moran... ¡Y MORAN CONSIGUE MARCAR!

Pero apenas se pudieron oír los vítores de la afición irlandesa, tapados por los gritos de las veelas, los disparos de las varitas de los funcionarios y los bramidos de furia de los búlgaros. El juego se reanudó enseguida: primero Levski se hizo con la quaffle, luego Dimitrov...

Quigley, el golpeador irlandés, le dio a una bludger que pasaba a su lado y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Krum, que no consiguió esquivarla a tiempo: le pegó de lleno en la cara.

_Bien lo dejo más tonto de lo que era – dijo Ron con rabia _

_Ron ya pasó, al final todo acabo bien – le susurro Hermione y le dio un beso _

_Y ahora es cuando Ron intenta levantarle la falda – dijo George_

_Que pesado eres que no ves que llevo túnica y no falda – dijo Harry_

La multitud lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor. Parecía que Krum tenía la nariz rota, porque la cara estaba cubierta de sangre, pero Mustafá no hizo uso del silbato. La jugada lo había pillado distraído, y Harry no podía reprochárselo: una de las veelas le había tirado un puñado de fuego, y la cola de su escoba se encontraba en llamas.

_Ya no quiero casarme con ninguna veela – dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos _

_Pero Sirius si son encantadoras - le dijo Fred_

_Ya claro pues cásate tu con una – contesto _

_Ni loco me quiero demasiado – le contesto Fred _

Harry estaba deseando que alguien interrumpiera el partido para que pudieran atender a Krum. Aunque estuviera de parte de Irlanda, Krum le seguía pareciendo el mejor jugador del partido. Obviamente, Ron pensaba lo mismo.

_Harry siempre preocupándote por los demás – le dijo Ginny y lo beso _

_Eso lo ha sacado de su madre – dijo James_

_Y de su padre también – dijo Lily – te recuerdo que el que se ocupaba de que los Slytherin no se metieran con los de primero eras tú no yo_

_Bueno si os ponéis así se parece a mí – dijo Sirius_

—¡Esto tiene que ser tiempo muerto! No puede jugar en esas condiciones, míralo...

—¡Mira a Lynch! —le contestó Harry.

El buscador irlandés había empezado a caer repentinamente, y Harry comprendió que no se trataba del «Amago de Wronski»: aquello era de verdad.

—¡Ha visto la snitch! —gritó Harry—. ¡La ha visto! ¡Míralo!

Sólo la mitad de los espectadores parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. La afición irlandesa se levantó como una ola verde, gritando a su buscador... pero Krum fue detrás. Harry no sabía cómo conseguía ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Iba dejando tras él un rastro de gotas de sangre, pero se puso a la par de Lynch, y ambos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el suelo...

—¡Van a estrellarse! —gritó Hermione.

_Mira hermanito mi cuñada todavía se preocupa por el – dijo Fred_

_Para que os enteréis de una vez, yo no estuve nunca enamorada de Víctor solo que fue el primero en mirarme como una chica – dijo Hermione – si tu hermano me hubiera visto antes ya llevaríamos 4 años juntos_

_Pero yo te había visto, pero creía que te gustaba Harry –dijo Ron_

_Eh, a mi no me metas en tus royos –dijo Harry_

—¡Nada de eso! —negó Ron.

—¡Lynch sí! —gritó Harry.

Y acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, y una horda de veelas furiosas empezó a darle patadas.

_Eso es poco deportivo – dijo Aidil que volvía en ese momento de acostar a su hija _

_Se ha dormido – pregunto Lily _

_Si pero le he puesto un hechizo de vigilancia por si despierta al igual que a los niños – dijo Aidil_

—La snitch, ¿dónde está la snitch? —gritó Charlie, desde su lugar en la fila.

—¡La tiene...! ¡Krum la tiene...! ¡Ha terminado! —gritó Harry.

Krum, que tenía la túnica roja manchada con la sangre que le caía de la nariz, se elevaba suavemente en el aire, con el puño en alto y un destello de oro dentro de la mano.

_Para tener miopía ves muy bien la snitch –dijo en son de burlas Fred_

_Si tiene esta cegato para diferenciar quien es más guapa si Ginny o Cho, y elige a Ginny – dijo George_

_Pero primero se fijo en la estreñía de Chang – dijo Ron_

_Si estaba cegato y que – contesto este – vosotros dos no soy capaces de ver delante de vuestras narices y yo no digo nada_

_Y si se os vuelve a ocurrir meteros con él me las pagareis – dijo Ginny_

_Ginny no amenaces a tus hermanos – dijo Molly_

_Pues que dejen de meterse con Harry – contesto malhumorada Ginny _

El tablero anunció «BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170» a la multitud, que no parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido. Luego, despacio, como si acelerara un enorme Jumbo, un bramido se alzó entre la afición del equipo de Irlanda, y fue creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría.

—¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! —voceó Bagman, que, como los mismos irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego—. ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara!

_BIEN HEMOS GANADO – Gritaron todos los del pasado_

—¿Y para qué ha cogido la snitch? —exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que daba saltos en su asiento, aplaudiendo con las manos elevadas por encima de la cabeza—. ¡El muy idiota ha dado por finalizado el juego cuando Irlanda les sacaba ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja!

_Tiene razón – dijo un saltarín Sirius_

—Sabía que nunca conseguirían alcanzarlos —le respondió Harry, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, y aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas—: los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda son demasiado buenos. Quiso terminar lo mejor posible, eso es todo…

_Has debido ser el mejor capitán de quidditch – dijo James mirando a su hijo_

_El mejor James – dijo Ginny_

—Ha estado magnífico, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo aterrizar, mientras un enjambre de medimagos se abría camino hacia él entre los leprechauns y las veelas, que seguían peleándose—. Está hecho una pena...

Harry volvió a mirar por los omniculares. Era difícil ver lo que ocurría en aquel momento, porque los leprechauns zumbaban de un lado para otro por el terreno de juego, pero consiguió divisar a Krum entre los medimagos. Parecía más hosco que nunca, y no les dejaba ni que le limpiaran la sangre. Sus compañeros lo rodeaban, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con aspecto abatido. A poca distancia, los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda bailaban de alegría bajo una lluvia de oro que les arrojaban sus mascotas. Por todo el estadio se agitaban las banderas, y el himno nacional de Irlanda atronaba en cada rincón. Las veelas recuperaron su aspecto habitual, nuevamente hermosas, aunque tristes.

_Yo quiero ir a un partido de eso – dijeron los merodeadores a la vez_

—«Vueno», hemos luchado «vrravamente» —dijo detrás de Harry una voz lúgubre. Miró hacia atrás: era el ministro búlgaro de Magia.

—¡Usted habla nuestro idioma! —dijo Fudge, ofendido—. ¡Y me ha tenido todo el día comunicándome por gestos!

—«Vueno», eso fue muy «divertida» —dijo el ministro búlgaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Eso ha estado muy bien – dijeron los gemelos – hay que ir por un parque muggle y hacerles creer que somos rusos _

_Y nosotros os acompañaremos – dijo Sirius hablando por los tres_

—¡Y mientras la selección irlandesa da una vuelta de honor al campo, escoltada por sus mascotas, llega a la tribuna principal la Copa del Mundo de quidditch! —voceó Bagman.

A Harry lo deslumbró de repente una cegadora luz blanca que bañó mágicamente la tribuna en que se hallaban, para que todo el mundo pudiera ver el interior. Entornando los ojos y mirando hacia la entrada, pudo distinguir a dos magos que llevaban, jadeando, una gran copa de oro que entregaron a Cornelius Fudge, el cual aún parecía muy contrariado por haberse pasado el día comunicándose por señas sin razón.

_Eso te pasa por imbécil – dijeron los del presentes _

—Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los caballerosos perdedores: ¡la selección de Bulgaria! —gritó Bagman.

Y, subiendo por la escalera, llegaron hasta la tribuna los siete derrotados jugadores búlgaros. Abajo, la multitud aplaudía con aprecio. Harry vio miles y miles de omniculares apuntando en dirección a ellos.

Uno a uno, los búlgaros desfilaron entre las butacas de la tribuna, y Bagman los fue nombrando mientras estrechaban la mano de su ministro y luego la de Fudge. Krum, que estaba en último lugar, tenía realmente muy mal aspecto. Los ojos negros relucían en medio del rostro ensangrentado. Todavía agarraba la snitch. Harry percibió que en tierra sus movimientos parecían menos ágiles. Era un poco patoso y caminaba cabizbajo. Pero, cuando Bagman pronunció el nombre de Krum, el estadio entero le dedicó una ovación ensordecedora.

_Bueno lo que yo describo como un gorila a medio evolucionar – dijo Ron haciendo reír a todos_

Y a continuación subió el equipo de Irlanda. Moran y Connolly llevaban a Aidan Lynch. El segundo batacazo parecía haberlo aturdido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Pero sonrió muy contento cuando Troy y Quigley levantaron la Copa en el aire y la multitud expresó estruendosamente su aprobación. A Harry le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir.

_Harry tienes que aprender a hacer el hechizo para aplaudir – le dijo James_

_Ya lo sé hacer me lo enseño Aidil la semana pasada – contesto Harry_

Al final, cuando la selección irlandesa bajó de la tribuna para dar otra vuelta de honor sobre las escobas (Aidan Lynch montado detrás de Connolly, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura y todavía sonriendo como aturdido), Bagman se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y susurró: ¡Quietus!

—Se hablará de esto durante años —dijo con la voz ronca—. Ha sido un giro verdaderamente inesperado. Es una pena que no haya durado más... Ah, ya... ya... ¿Cuánto os debo?

Fred y George acababan de subirse sobre los respaldos de sus butacas y permanecían frente a Ludo Bagman con una amplia sonrisa y la mano tendida hacia él.

_Nunca nos pago el muy cerdo – comento Fred_

_Quien lee ahora – pregunto Sirius_

_Pues que tal si nos vamos a dormir y leemos mañana- dijo Harry sabiendo lo que se avecinaba _

_Pues me parece bien – contestaron todos a la vez_

_Buenas noches – dijeron todos_

_Habían aparecido habitaciones por grupos que eran las siguiente:_

_1 Ginny y Harry _

_2 los Gemelos_

_3 Ron y Hermione_

_4 Arthur y Molly_

_5 James y Lily_

_6 Remus, Tonks y Teddy_

_7 Sirius, Percy y Charlie_

_8 Bill y Fleur_

_9 Aidil, Javier y los niños_

_10 Dumbledore_

**9 La Marca Tenebrosa **

_A la mañana siguiente estaban todos ya sentados en sus posiciones, solo había variado que había aparecido un sofá mas para Tonks _

_Bueno ahora que todos estamos cómodos quien lee – pregunto James_

_Leeré yo, papa dame el libro – dijo Fred_

—No le digáis a vuestra madre que habéis apostado —imploró a Fred y George el señor Weasley, bajando despacio por la escalera alfombrada de púrpura.

_Arthur porque – le dijo Molly muy seria_

_Pues porque me hubieras echado una bronca – contesto el_

—No te preocupes, papá —respondió Fred muy alegre—. Tenemos grandes planes para este dinero, y no queremos que nos lo confisquen.

_Este año os quedáis sin pastel de cumpleaños – dijo Molly dirigiéndose a los gemelos_

_Pero mama no es justo ya nos quedamos sin el de este año – dijeron a la vez_

Por un momento dio la impresión de que el señor Weasley iba a preguntar qué grandes planes eran aquéllos; pero, tras reflexionar un poco, pareció decidir que prefería no saberlo.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por la multitud que abandonaba el estadio para regresar a las tiendas de campaña. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas, y los leprechauns no paraban de moverse velozmente por encima de sus cabezas, riéndose a carcajadas y agitando sus faroles. Cuando por fin llegaron a las tiendas, nadie tenía sueño y, dada la algarabía que había en torno a ellos, el señor Weasley consintió en que tomaran todos juntos una última taza de chocolate con leche antes de acostarse. No tardaron en enzarzarse en una agradable discusión sobre el partido. El señor Weasley se mostró en desacuerdo con Charlie en lo referente al comportamiento violento, y no dio por finalizado el análisis del partido hasta que Ginny se cayó dormida sobre la pequeña mesa, derramando el chocolate por el suelo. Entonces los mandó a todos a dormir. Hermione y Ginny se metieron en su tienda, y Harry y el resto de los Weasley se pusieron el pijama y se subieron cada uno a su litera. Desde el otro lado del campamento llegaba aún el eco de cánticos y de ruidos extraños.

_Ves enana si no te hubieras dormido nos podríamos haber acostado más tarde – dijo Fred_

_Fred tiene un pase que te metas conmigo y me gastes todas la bromas que quieras pero con tu hermana no te metas que entonces el que terminara con un ojo maquillado serás tu – lo amenazo Harry cansado de que siempre molestaran a su Ginny._

_Gracias cielo – dijo Ginny y le dio un beso _

_Potter si se te ocurre intentar levantarle la falda, que tendrá parte de su cuerpo maquillado serás tú – le dijo George_

_Por dios os parecéis a Ron – dijo Ginny – y si me levanta la falda es problema mío, quien dice que no le dejo que lo haga _

_GINEVRA MOLLY WAESLEY COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESA BARBARIDAD – le recrimino su madre_

_Mama te cásate con papa embarazada de Bill así que no puedes decirme nada –le contesto Ginny molesta por el comentario de sus hermanos y la bronca de su madre_

_Te quedaras castigada hasta la mayoría de edad sin salir y sin estar a solas con Harry – sentencio Molly muy seria _

_A la hermanita la cagaste – dijeron los gemelos a la par_

_SILENCIUM TOTALUM y MOCORUM MURCIELAGUM – dijo Ginny dejando a sus hermanos en silencio y con un hechizo mocomurcielago_

_Hijo tu novia da miedo – dijo James – cuando piensas darle el anillo Potter_

_Cuando tengamos trabajos decentes – contesto Harry sabiendo a que se refería su padre_

_Por cierto quien lo tiene – pregunto Lily _

_Yo lo tengo guardado – dijo Aidil – pero en cuanto me lo pida se lo doy_

_De que habláis – pregunto Ginny curiosa_

_Nada amor – dijo Harry y continúo leyendo_

—¡Cómo me alegro de haber librado hoy! —murmuró el señor Weasley ya medio dormido—. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que decirles a los irlandeses que se acabó la fiesta.

Harry, que se había acostado en una de las literas superiores, encima de Ron, estaba boca arriba observando la lona del techo de la tienda, en la que de vez en cuando resplandecían los faroles de los leprechauns. Repasaba algunas de las jugadas más espectaculares de Krum, y se moría de ganas de volver a montar en su Saeta de Fuego y probar el «Amago de Wronski». Oliver Wood no había logrado nunca transmitir con sus complejos diagramas la sensación de aquella jugada... Harry se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo una túnica con su nombre bordado a la espalda e intentó representarse la sensación de oír la ovación de una multitud de cien mil personas cuando Ludo Bagman pronunciaba su nombre ante el estadio: «¡Y con ustedes... Potter!»

_Pero que os pasa a todos los Potter con el quidditch – pregunto Lilly_

_Que lo llevamos en la sangre – contestaron los dos a la vez _

_Nada ya sabemos cómo será Harry dentro de dos años – dijo Fred – igual de flipado que su padre._

Harry no llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si se había dormido o no (sus fantasías de vuelos en escoba al estilo de Krum podrían muy bien haber acabado siendo auténticos sueños); lo único que supo fue que, de repente, el señor Weasley estaba gritando.

—¡Levantaos! ¡Ron, Harry... deprisa, levantaos, es urgente!

Harry se incorporó de un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la lona del techo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

_Eso que pasa – dijo Lily poniéndose nerviosa_

_Mama no te altere – le dijo Aidil a su madre – papa agárrala bien_

Intuyó que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos del campamento parecían distintos. Los cánticos habían cesado. Se oían gritos, y gente que corría.

Bajó de la litera y cogió su ropa, pero el señor Weasley, que se había puesto los vaqueros sobre el pijama, le dijo:

—No hay tiempo, Harry... Coge sólo tu chaqueta y sal... ¡rápido!

Harry obedeció y salió a toda prisa de la tienda, delante de Ron.

A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, pudo ver a gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

_Luz verde – dijo Lily – agáchate Harry no camines de pie_

_Sra. Potter Harry no la escucha esta en el libro – le dijo Fred en tono serio a la madre de su amigo, era incapaz de reírse de eso después de todo lo ocurrido._

_Eso Sra. Potter no queremos que Harry se vuelva más loco de lo que está ya -dijo George sabiendo que había que romper la tensión del momento_

_Gracias chicos pero llamarme Lily –dijo esta_

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas.

Harry entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.

_Mierda mortifagos – dijo Sirius _

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, Harry vio a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron. El griterío iba en aumento.

_Harry deja de mirar y corre, eres igual de imbécil que tu padrino – dijo Lilly_

_Oye pelirroja tiene un pase que estés embarazada pero el imbécil es tu marido que se quedaba allí donde estuviera el peligro – dijo Sirius _

Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y Harry reconoció a una de ellas: era el señor Roberts, el gerente del cámping. Los otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos. Con la varita, uno de los de la multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo: su camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse mientras la multitud, abajo, chillaba y abucheaba alegremente.

_Pobrecitos – dijo Fleur_

—Dan ganas de vomitar —susurró Ron, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como una peonza, a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto—. Dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar...

_Tienes toda la razón – dijo James - me alegro que mi hijo se hiciera amigo tuyo_

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a toda prisa, poniéndose la bata sobre el camisón, con el señor Weasley detrás. Al mismo tiempo salieron de la tienda de los chicos Bill, Charlie y Percy, completamente vestidos, arremangados y con las varitas en la mano.

—Vamos a ayudar al Ministerio —gritó el señor Weasley por encima de todo aquel ruido, arremangándose él también—. Vosotros id al bosque, y no os separéis. ¡Cuando hayamos solucionado esto iré a buscaros!

_Porque los dejaste solos si sabes que no te van hacer caso – dijo Molly_

_Porque ninguno de tus hijos desobedecen una orden cuando hay peligro y Harry si no va con él tampoco – dijo Arthur_

Bill, Charlie y Percy se precipitaron al encuentro de la multitud. El señor Weasley corrió tras ellos. Desde todos los puntos, los magos del Ministerio se dirigían a la fuente del problema. La multitud que había bajo la familia Roberts se acercaba cada vez más.

—Vamos —dijo Fred, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el bosque.

_Eso es protegiendo a la familia – dijo James_

Harry, Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvieron la vista atrás. La multitud seguía creciendo. distinguieron a los magos del Ministerio, que intentaban introducirse por entre el numeroso grupo para llegar hasta los encapuchados que iban en el centro: les estaba costando trabajo. Debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que tuviera como consecuencia la caída al suelo de la familia Roberts.

_A mí me gustaría saber que obtienen haciendo eso – pregunto Lilly_

_Mama nadie lo sabrá nunca ni ellos – contesto Aidil que estaba dando de comer a su hijo_

_La niña todavía duerme – pregunto Remus_

_Si es temprano todavía para ella – contesto Javi_

Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Harry avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a Ron gritar de dolor.

_Que te ha pasado ron – pregunto George_

_Ahora lo veras – dijo Ron_

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... ¡Lumos!

_Que monos ha Hermione se le olvida quien es cuando teme que Ronnie se haga pupa –dijeron los merodeadores mas los gemelos_

La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo.

—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.

_Mira el niñito de papa mortífago que tranquilo esta – dijo Sirius – yo lo ponía a él cabeza a bajo_

Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre.

_Ron que le dijiste – pregunto Molly_

_Que se fuera de paseo pero con otras palabras – dijo su hijo_

—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo...

Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

_Mira intento de ser humano con la pequeña Hermy solo nos metemos nosotros – dijo Fred – so payaso_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desafiante.

—Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

—¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry.

_Eso Harry que nadie se ha dado cuenta – dijo George – es que él es un libro abierto _

—Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a un sangre sucia, quédate aquí.

—¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron. Todos los presentes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles.

_Hermanito tenemos que hacerlo entre todos cogerle y cepillarle bien esa lengua de serpiente que tiene el muy asqueroso – dijo Bill_

—No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, agarrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.

Malfoy soltó una risita.

—Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma—. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?

_No eras tan valiente hace un mes so gilipollas – dijo Ron – cuando te quedaste sin varita_

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?

_Muy bien hijo dile algo que ya sabe – dijo en tono irónico Sirius_

Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.

—Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

—Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger —dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

—Vámonos —repitió Hermione, y arrastró a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al camino.

—¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados! —exclamó Ron, furioso.

—¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte, el Ministerio lo atrapará! —repuso Hermione enfáticamente—. ¿Dónde están los otros?

_Mira tú qué bonito ahora se acuerdan de nosotros, cuando podemos partirle la cara a Malfoy se quedan solito y ahora donde estamos no- le reprocharon los Gemelos._

Fred, George y Ginny habían desaparecido, aunque el camino estaba abarrotado de gente que huía sin dejar de echar nerviosas miradas por encima del hombro hacia el campamento.

Un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutía a voces, un poco apartados del camino. Al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, una muchacha de pelo espeso y rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente:

—Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue...

—Eh... ¿qué? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Oh...!

La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda, y, cuando reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente:

—«Ogwarts.»

—Beauxbatons —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Harry.

_Harry cada país tiene su escuela de magia en todo el mundo – dijo Lilly_

_Gracias mama – dijo Harry _

_Lily que nombres barajabas para Harry sin no sabias si era niño o niña – le pregunto curiosa Ginny_

_Habíamos pensado en Melinda Lily si era niña y si era niño de primero o Harry o Iker y de segundo James – dijo Lily – que es la tradición Potter_

—Que deben de ser de Beauxbatons —susurró Hermione—. Ya sabéis: la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons... He leído algunas cosas sobre ella en Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa.

—Ah... Ya... —respondió Harry.

—Fred y George no pueden haber ido muy lejos —dijo Ron, que sacó la varita mágica, la encendió como la de Hermione y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a lo largo del camino.

_Y cada loco con su tema – dijo Fred_

Harry buscó la suya en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no la encontró. Lo único que había en ellos eran los omniculares.

—No, no lo puedo creer... ¡He perdido la varita!

—¿Bromeas?

Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la varita.

—A lo mejor te la has dejado en la tienda —dijo Ron.

—O tal vez se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras corríamos —sugirió Hermione, nerviosa.

—Sí —respondió Harry—, tal vez...

No solía separarse de su varita cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, y hallarse sin ella en aquella situación lo hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

_Tienes que acostumbrarte a no usar la varita supongo que puedes hacer magia sin ella yo puedo – dijo James_

_Estoy empezando a aprender – dijo Harry_

Un crujido los asustó a los tres. Winky, la elfina doméstica, intentaba abrirse paso entre unos matorrales. Se movía de manera muy rara, con mucha dificultad, como si una mano invisible la sujetara por la espalda.

—¡Hay magos malos por ahí! —chilló como loca, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y trataba de seguir corriendo—. ¡Gente en lo alto! ¡En lo alto del aire! ¡Winky prefiere desaparecer de la vista!

Y se metió entre los árboles del otro lado del camino, jadeando y chillando como si tratara de vencer la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad a Winky mientras ella escapaba—. ¿Por qué no puede correr con normalidad?

—Me imagino que no le dieron permiso para esconderse —explicó Harry.

Se acordó de Dobby: cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que a los Malfoy no les hubiera gustado, se veía obligado a golpearse.

_Ginny tienes competencia – le dijo George_

_Si quien – pregunto Ginny_

_Pues Dobby por ese tiempo parece que Harry está muy enamorado, todo le recuerda a él – continuo Hermione haciendo reír a todo el mundo_

—¿Sabéis? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! —dijo, indignada, Hermione—. ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! Ese señor Crouch la hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara, ¡y la ha embrujado para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas de campaña! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto?

_Hermione te voy a contar una cosa – le dijo James – mi familia siempre ha tenido elfos bueno el caso es que antes de yo empezar el colegio teníamos un muy mayor y mi madre le dijo de darle la liberta para que viviera los años que le quedaban tranquilo que podía seguir durmiendo en casa, pues el caso es que el elfo sin ni siquiera darle una prenda se suicido _

_Pobrecito que hicisteis con el – pregunto Hermione_

_Tenemos un cementerio dentro de los terrenos y hay un panteón apartado para ellos –dijo James – mis padres pensaban lo mismo que tu, pero como los elfos se heredan pues no te queda otra que seguir con ellos sobre todo si los coges mayores._

—Bueno, los elfos son felices así, ¿no? —observó Ron—. Ya oíste a Winky antes del partido: «La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos...» Eso es lo que le gusta, que la manden.

—Es gente como tú, Ron —replicó Hermione, acalorada—, la que mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son demasiado perezosos para...

_Tienes que entender que cada quien es libre de elegir la opción que desee – dijo Aidil – pues todos somos libres_

Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

—¿Qué tal si seguimos? —propuso Ron.

Harry lo vio dirigir una mirada inquieta a Hermione. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Malfoy les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos.

_También lo pensaste amigo – dijo Ron_

_Si – contesto Harry_

Reemprendieron la marcha. Harry seguía revolviendo en los bolsillos, aunque sabía que la varita no estaba allí.

Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny. Pasaron junto a unos duendes que se reían a carcajadas, reunidos alrededor de una bolsa de monedas de oro que sin duda habían ganado apostando en el partido, y que no parecían dar ninguna importancia a lo que ocurría en el cámping. Poco después llegaron a una zona iluminada por una luz plateada, y al mirar por entre los árboles vieron a tres veelas altas y hermosas de pie en un claro del bosque, rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes magos que hablaban a voces.

—Yo gano cien bolsas de galeones al año —gritaba uno de ellos—. Me dedico a matar dragones a cuenta de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas.

_No se gana ni dos bolsa de galeones al año – dijo Charlie_

—De eso nada —le gritó su amigo—: tú te dedicas a lavar platos en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero yo soy cazador de vampiros. Hasta ahora he matado a unos noventa...

Un tercer joven, cuyos granos eran visibles incluso a la tenue luz plateada que emitían las veelas, lo cortó:

—Yo estoy a punto de convertirme en el ministro de Magia más joven de todos los tiempos.

A Harry le hizo mucha gracia porque reconoció al de los granos. Se llamaba Stan Shunpike, y en realidad era cobrador en un autobús de tres pisos llamado autobús noctámbulo.

Se volvió para decírselo a Ron, pero vio que éste había adoptado una extraña expresión relajada, y un segundo después su amigo decía en voz muy alta:

—¿Os he contado que he inventado una escoba para ir a Júpiter?

_Ron por favor no te acerques a una veela – dijo Fred – por el bien de la salud mental de todos_

—¡Lo que hay que oír! —exclamó Hermione con un resoplido, y entre ella y Harry agarraron firmemente a Ron de los brazos, le dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando. Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso.

Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Creo que podríamos aguardar aquí. Podemos oír a cualquiera a un kilómetro de distancia.

Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando Ludo Bagman salió de detrás de un árbol, justo delante de ellos.

_Bien Harry buscando sitios protegido – dijo Dumbledore_

_Gracias profesor –contesto Harry _

Incluso a la débil luz de las dos varitas, Harry pudo apreciar que Bagman estaba muy cambiado. Había perdido su aspecto alegre, su rostro ya no tenía aquel color sonrosado y parecía como si le hubieran quitado los muelles de los pies. Se lo veía pálido y tenso.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo pestañeando y tratando de distinguir sus rostros—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos?

Se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

—Bueno, en el campamento hay una especie de disturbio —explicó Ron. Bagman lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—El cámping. Unos cuantos han atrapado a una familia de muggles...

Bagman lanzó un juramento.

—¡Maldición! —dijo, muy preocupado, y sin otra palabra desapareció haciendo «¡plin!».

_No sería mejor que buscaran otra persona para esas cosas mira que al tío este le da igual todo – dijo Tonks_

—No se puede decir que el señor Bagman esté a la última, ¿verdad? —observó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero fue un gran golpeador —puntualizó Ron, que salió del camino para dirigirse a un pequeño claro; se sentó en la hierba seca, al pie de un árbol—.Las Avispas de Wimbourne ganaron la liga tres veces consecutivas estando él en el equipo.

_Y claro Ron como fue buen jugador se lo permitimos todo – dijo James_

_James entienda que solo tenía 14 años – dijo mirando con mala cara al padre de su amigo_

Se sacó del bolsillo la pequeña figura de Krum, lo posó en el suelo y lo observó caminar durante un rato.

Como el auténtico Krum, la miniatura resultaba un poco patosa y encorvada, mucho menos impresionante sobre sus pies que montado en una escoba. Harry permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del cámping. Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez el jaleo hubiera acabado.

—Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Hermione después de un rato.

—Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.

—¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? —dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Ron y contemplando la desgarbada miniatura de Krum sobre las hojas caídas en el suelo—. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo.

_Me hubiera gustado atraparlo pero no hay manera – dijo Arthur_

—Eso borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Draco —comentó Ron.

—Pero esos pobres muggles... —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo—. ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos?

—Podrán —le aseguró Ron—. Hallarán la manera.

—Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí —declaró Hermione—. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse con la suya? ¿Creéis que habrán bebido, o simplemente...?

_Lo hacían por crueldad – dijo Javier – yo estuve en ese mundial_

Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a mirar también. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

—¿Quién es? —llamó Harry.

_Y te va a contestar – dijo Fred_

_Bueno los policías hacen eso y siempre terminan disparándoles – dijeron Hermione y Harry a la par_

_Que son poicias – pregunto George_

_Lo que es un Auror en el mundo mágico – contesto Lily _

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

—¡MORSMORDRE!

_Quien ha muerto – preguntaron los del pasado _

_Nadie – contestaron los del presente_

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendió que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

_Alejaros de allí – dijeron Molly y Lily_

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. Harry no comprendía por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó de nuevo.

—¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada.

—¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

—¿El de Voldemort?

_Lo llamas por su nombre – dijo James – muy bien hijo _

—¡Vamos, Harry!

Harry se volvió, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su miniatura de Krum, y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.

Harry paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las veinte varitas los apuntaban. Sin pensarlo más, gritó:

—¡AL SUELO! —y, agarrando a sus dos amigos, los arrastró con él sobre la hierba.

_Buenos reflejos – dijo Dumbledore que con lo poco que habían leído se había dado cuenta que su alumno era inteligente y precavido_

—¡Desmaius! —gritaron las veinte voces.

Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores, y Harry sintió que el pelo se le agitaba como si un viento formidable acabara de barrer el claro. Al levantar la cabeza un centímetro, vio unos chorros de luz roja que salían de las varitas de los magos, pasaban por encima de ellos, cruzándose, rebotaban en los troncos de los árboles y se perdían luego en la oscuridad.

—¡Alto! —gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es mi hijo!

_Arthur siempre llegas a tiempo – le dijo su mujer y le dio un beso_

El pelo de Harry volvió a asentarse. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio al señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado.

—Ron... Harry... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Hermione... ¿Estáis bien?

—Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante.

_Oye a mi padre no le hables a si – dijo en ese momento Percy_

Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Harry se puso en pie de cara a ellos. Crouch tenía el rostro crispado de rabia.

—¿Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho? —dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada—. ¿Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?

_Pero a este hombre se le ha ido por completo la cabeza – dijo Sirius_

—¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! —exclamó Harry, señalando la calavera.

—¡No hemos hecho nada! —añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a su padre con expresión indignada—. ¿Por qué nos atacáis?

—¡No mienta, señor Potter! —gritó el señor Crouch. Seguía apuntando a Ron con la varita, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas: parecía enloquecido—. ¡Lo hemos descubierto en el lugar del crimen!

_no habéis atacado a tres menores en una zona próxima a donde ha sido invocado – dijo Remus enfadado_

—Barty... —susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana—. Son niños, Barty. Nunca podrían haberlo hecho...

—Decidme, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó apresuradamente el señor Weasley.

—De allí —respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que había partido la voz—. Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras... un conjuro.

—¿Conque estaban allí? —dijo el señor Crouch, volviendo sus desorbitados ojos hacia Hermione, con la desconfianza impresa en cada rasgó del rostro—. ¿Conque pronunciaron un conjuro? Usted parece muy bien informada de la manera en que se invoca la Marca Tenebrosa, señorita.

_Oye que mi novia lea muchos libros – dijo Ron – no significa que se dedique a practicar todo lo que lee_

_Gracias Ron – contesto Hermione y le dio un beso subido de tono_

Pero, aparte del señor Crouch, ningún otro mago del Ministerio parecía creer ni remotamente que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieran haber invocado la calavera. Por el contrario, después de oír a Hermione habían vuelto a alzar las varitas y apuntaban a la dirección a la que ella había señalado, tratando de ver algo entre los árboles.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza la bruja vestida con la bata larga de lana—. Se han desaparecido.

—No lo creo —declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño. Era Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric—. Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos atrapado...

—¡Ten cuidado, Amos! —le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el señor Diggory alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo vio desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar:

—¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado! ¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es... Pero... ¡caray!

—¿Has atrapado a alguien? —le gritó el señor Crouch, con tono de incredulidad—. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es?

_Quien es – dijo Sirius _

_Canuto no interrumpas y lo sabremos – dijo James_

Oyeron chasquear ramas, crujir hojas y luego unos pasos sonoros hasta que el señor Diggory salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba en los brazos a un ser pequeño, desmayado. Harry reconoció enseguida el paño de cocina. Era Winky.

El señor Crouch no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el señor Diggory depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies. Los otros magos del Ministerio miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en Winky. Luego pareció despertar.

—Esto... es... imposible —balbuceó—. No...

Rodeó al señor Diggory y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había encontrado a Winky.

—¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —dijo el señor Diggory—. No hay nadie más.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse

por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos.

_Yo sé a quien buscaba – dijo Harry – el muy idiota_

—Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...

—Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita.

—Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el señor Weasley.

—Aquí, mira. —El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró—. La tenía en la mano. De forma que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: «El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.»

_ya estamos con la tontería de que no pueden usar varitas – dijo Hermione_

Entonces oyeron otro «¡plin!», y Ludo Bagman se apareció justo al lado del padre de Ron. Parecía despistado y sin aliento. Giró sobre sí mismo, observando con los ojos desorbitados la calavera verde.

—¡La Marca Tenebrosa! —dijo, jadeando, y casi pisa a Winky al volverse

hacia sus colegas con expresión interrogante—. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Los habéis atrapado? ¡Barty! ¿Qué sucede?

_Nada vuelve a la cama que nada va contigo – dijo Molly_

El señor Crouch había vuelto con las manos vacías. Su cara seguía estando espectralmente pálida, y se le había erizado el bigote de cepillo.

—¿Dónde has estado, Barty? —le preguntó Bagman—. ¿Por qué no estuviste en el partido? Tu elfina te estaba guardando una butaca... ¡Gárgolas tragonas! —Bagman acababa de ver a Winky, tendida a sus pies—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—He estado ocupado, Ludo —respondió el señor Crouch, hablando aún como a trompicones y sin apenas mover los labios—. Hemos dejado sin sentido a mi elfina.

—¿Sin sentido? ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero ¿por qué...?

_Como que mucho trabajo – dijo Fleur_

De repente, Bagman comprendió lo que sucedía. Levantó la vista hacia la calavera, luego la bajó hacia Winky y terminó dirigiéndola al señor Crouch.

—¡No! —dijo—. ¿Winky? ¿Winky invocando la Marca Tenebrosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Para empezar, necesitaría una varita mágica!

—Y tenía una —explicó el señor Diggory—. La encontré con una varita en la mano, Ludo. Si le parece bien, señor Crouch, creó que deberíamos oír lo que ella tenga que decir.

Crouch no dio muestra de haber oído al señor Diggory, pero éste interpretó su silencio como conformidad. Levantó la varita, apuntó a Winky con ella y dijo:

—¡Enervate!

Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

_Pobrecita estaba acojonada – dijo Sirius_

Vio los pies de Diggory y poco a poco, temblando, fue levantando los ojos hasta llegar a su cara, y luego, más despacio todavía, siguió elevándolos hasta el cielo. Harry vio la calavera reflejada dos veces en sus enormes ojos vidriosos. Winky ahogó un grito, miró asustada a la multitud de gente que la rodeaba y estalló en sollozos de terror.

—¡Elfina! —dijo severamente el señor Diggory—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas!

Winky se balanceó de atrás adelante sobre la hierba, respirando entrecortadamente. Harry no pudo menos que acordarse de Dobby en sus momentos de aterrorizada desobediencia.

—Como ves, elfina, la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en este lugar hace tan sólo un instante —explicó el señor Diggory—. ¡Y a ti te hemos descubierto un poco después, justo debajo! ¡Si eres tan amable de darnos una explicación...!

_bueno por lo menos son educado con ella – dijo Lily _

—¡Yo... yo... yo no lo he hecho, señor! —repuso Winky jadeando—. ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, señor!

—¡Te hemos encontrado con una varita en la mano! —gritó el señor Diggory, blandiéndola ante ella.

Cuando la luz verde que iluminaba el claro del bosque procedente de la calavera dio de lleno en la varita, Harry la reconoció.

—¡Eh... es la mía! —exclamo.

_A la Harry la cagaste – dijo su padre – ahora pensaran que fuiste tu_

Todo el mundo lo miró.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó el señor Diggory, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¡Que es mi varita! —dijo Harry—. ¡Se me cayó!

—¿Que se te cayó? —repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado—. ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca?

_Ves lo que te digo hijo – dijo James_

—¡Amos, recuerda con quién hablas! —intervino el señor Weasley, muy enojado—. ¿Te parece posible que Harry Potter invocara la Marca Tenebrosa?

_Eso recuerda con quien hablas – dijo Sirius _

—Eh... no, por supuesto —farfulló el señor Diggory—. Lo siento... Me he dejado llevar.

—De todas formas, no fue ahí donde se me cayó —añadió Harry, señalando con el pulgar hacia los árboles que había justo debajo de la calavera—. La eché en falta nada más internarnos en el bosque.

—Así que —dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se había encogido de miedo— la encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh?

_Pues vaya manera de divertirse – dijeron todos los bromistas a la vez – con esas cosas no se juegan_

—¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! —chilló Winky, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos lados de su nariz, aplastada y bulbosa— .¡Yo... yo... yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa, señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo!

—¡No fue ella! —intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con determinación—. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! —Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de apoyo—. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a qué no?

—No —confirmó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo.

—No, era una voz humana —dijo Ron.

_Bueno por lo menos intentáis defenderla – dijo Lily – aunque no funcionara_

—Bueno, pronto lo veremos —gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho crédito—. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina?

Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, batiendo las orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta con el extremo de la varita de Harry.

—¡Prior Incantato! —dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

Harry oyó que Hermione ahogaba un grito, horrorizada, cuando una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente surgió del punto en que las dos varitas hacían contacto. Era, sin embargo, un simple reflejo de la calavera verde que se alzaba sobre ellos, y parecía hecha de un humo gris espeso: el fantasma de un conjuro.

_Harry eso es un detector de hechizo – dijo Remus_

—¡Deletrius! —gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo—. ¡Bien! —exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo, bajando la vista hacia Winky, que seguía agitándose convulsivamente.

—¡Yo no lo he hecho! —chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada—.¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace!

—¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina! —gritó el señor Diggory—. ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro!

—Amos —dijo en voz alta el señor Weasley—, piensa en lo que dices. Son poquísimos los magos que saben llevar a cabo ese conjuro... ¿Quién se lo podría haber enseñado?

_Pues el hijo de Crouch – dijo Sirius – es mortífago al igual que Regulus_

—Quizá Amos quiere sugerir que yo tengo por costumbre enseñar a mis sirvientes a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. —El señor Crouch había hablado impregnando cada sílaba de una cólera fría.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Amos Diggory se asustó.

—No... no... señor Crouch, en absoluto...

—Te ha faltado muy poco para acusar a las dos personas de entre los presentes que son menos sospechosas de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa: a Harry Potter... ¡y a mí mismo! Supongo que conoces la historia del niño, Amos.

_Si por qué pensar en Harry sabiendo que se pasa su vida defendiendo a toda criatura andante y parlante es pasarse de la raya – dijo una enfadada Ginny _

—Por supuesto... Todo el mundo la conoce... —musitó el señor Diggory, desconcertado.

—¡Y yo espero que recuerdes las muchas pruebas que he dado, a lo largo de mi prolongada trayectoria profesional, de que desprecio y detesto las Artes Oscuras y a cuantos las practican! —gritó el señor Crouch, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados.

—Señor Crouch, yo... ¡yo nunca sugeriría que usted tuviera la más remota relación con este incidente! —farfulló Amos Diggory. Su rala barba de color castaño conseguía en parte disimular su sonrojo.

_Pobre hombre en ningún momento ha dicho que fuera el – dijo Tonks_

—¡Si acusas a mi elfina me acusas a mí, Diggory! — vociferó el señor Crouch—. ¿Dónde podría haber aprendido la invocación?

—Po... podría haberla aprendido... en cualquier sitio...

—Eso es, Amos... —repuso el señor Weasley—. En cualquier sitio. Winky —añadió en tono amable, dirigiéndose a la elfina, pero ella se estremeció como si él también le estuviera gritando—, ¿dónde exactamente encontraste la varita mágica?

_Eso es preguntarle – dijo Sirius – y a lo mejor os dice la verdad_

Winky retorcía el dobladillo del paño de cocina tan violentamente que se le deshilachaba entre los dedos.

—Yo... yo la he encontrado... la he encontrado ahí, señor... —susurró— Ahí... entre los árboles, señor.

—¿Te das cuenta, Amos? —dijo el señor Weasley—. Quienesquiera que invocaran la Marca podrían haberse desaparecido justo después de haberlo hecho, dejando tras ellos la varita de Harry. Una buena idea, no usar su propia varita, que luego podría delatarlos. Y Winky tuvo la desgracia de encontrársela un poco después y de haberla cogido.

—¡Pero entonces ella tuvo que estar muy cerca del verdadero culpable! —exclamó el señor Diggory, impaciente—. ¿Viste a alguien, elfina?

Winky comenzó a temblar más que antes. Sus enormes ojos pasaron vacilantes del señor Diggory a Ludo Bagman, y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó saliva y dijo:

_esconde algo – dijo Lily_

—No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie.

—Amos —dijo secamente el señor Crouch—, soy plenamente consciente de que lo normal, en este caso, sería que te llevaras a Winky a tu departamento para interrogarla. Sin embargo, te ruego que dejes que sea yo quien trate con ella.

El señor Diggory no pareció tomar en consideración aquella sugerencia, pero para Harry era evidente que el señor Crouch era un miembro del Ministerio demasiado importante para decirle que no.

—Puedes estar seguro de que será castigada —agregó el señor Crouch fríamente.

—A... a... amo... —tartamudeó Winky, mirando al señor Crouch con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. A... a... amo, se lo ruego...

_Yo le hubiera pegado al muy cerdo – dijo Hermione_

El señor Crouch bajó la mirada, con el rostro tan tenso que todas sus arrugas se le marcaban profundamente. No había ni un asomo de piedad en su mirada.

—Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible —dijo despacio—. Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda.

—¡No! —gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch—. ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no!

Harry sabía que la única manera de liberar a un elfo doméstico era que su amo le regalara una prenda de su propiedad. Daba pena ver la manera en que Winky se aferraba a su paño de cocina sollozando a los pies de su amo.

—¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! —saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor Crouch—. ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados estaban haciendo levitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera!

_Eso es haber que te parece a ti si te encierro con un Boggart y sin varita – dijo Ginny _

El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del contacto de su elfina, a la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder los lustrosos zapatos.

—Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada —declaró con frialdad, mirando a Hermione—. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo.

_Claro lo mejor es echarla a la calle – dijo con ironía Fred_

Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del bosque.

Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley diciendo con suavidad:

—Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela a Harry...

_Eso devuélvele la varita a Harry – dijo Sirius_

El señor Diggory se la devolvió a Harry, y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Vamos, vosotros tres —les dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley. Pero Hermione no quería moverse. No apartaba la vista de la elfina, que seguía sollozando—. ¡Hermione! —la apremió el señor Weasley. Ella se volvió y siguió a Harry y a Ron, que dejaban el claro para internarse entre los árboles.

—¿Qué le va a pasar a Winky? —preguntó Hermione, en cuanto salieron del claro.

—No lo sé —respondió el padre de Ron.

—¡Qué manera de tratarla! —dijo Hermione furiosa—. El señor Diggory, sin dejar de llamarla «elfina»... ¡y el señor Crouch! ¡Sabe que no lo hizo y aun así la va a despedir! Le da igual que estuviera aterrorizada, o alterada... ¡Es como si no fuera humana!

—Es que no lo es —repuso Ron.

Hermione se le enfrentó.

—Eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, Ron. Da asco la manera...

_Quien fue hace un mes que dijo que había que sacar a los elfos del colegio – dijo Hermione._

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, haciéndole señas de que siguiera adelante—, pero no es el momento de discutir los derechos de los elfos. Me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta en la tienda lo antes posible. ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?

—Los perdimos en la oscuridad —explicó Ron—. Papá, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo aquella cosa en forma de calavera?

—Os lo explicaré en la tienda —contestó el señor Weasley con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero cuando llegaron al final del bosque no los dejaron pasar: una multitud de magos y brujas atemorizados se había congregado allí, y al ver aproximarse al señor Weasley muchos de ellos se adelantaron.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¿Quién la ha invocado, Arthur?

—¡No será... él!

_No creo que sea tan imbécil como para mostrase si está debilitado – dijo James_

—Por supuesto que no es él —contestó el señor Weasley sin demostrar mucha paciencia—. No sabemos quién ha sido, porque se desaparecieron. Ahora, por favor, perdonadme. Quiero ir a dormir.

Atravesó la multitud seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y regresó al cámping. Ya estaba todo en calma: no había ni rastro de los magos enmascarados, aunque algunas de las tiendas destruidas seguían humeando.

Charlie asomaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda de los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —le dijo en la oscuridad—. Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros...

_Gracias Charlie nosotros también te queremos – dijeron los tres para relajar el ambiente_

—Aquí los traigo —respondió el señor Weasley, agachándose para entrar en la tienda. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás.

Bill estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aplicándose una sábana al brazo, que sangraba profusamente. Charlie tenía un desgarrón muy grande en la camisa, y Percy hacía ostentación de su nariz ensangrentada.

Fred, George y Ginny parecían incólumes pero asustados.

_Menos mal que estabas bien – le dijo en un susurro Harry a Ginny_

—¿Los habéis atrapado, papá? —preguntó Bill de inmediato—. ¿Quién invocó la Marca?

—No, no los hemos atrapado —repuso el señor Weasley—. Hemos encontrado a la elfina del señor Crouch con la varita de Harry, pero no hemos conseguido averiguar quién hizo realmente aparecer la Marca.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a un tiempo Bill, Charlie y Percy.

—¿La varita de Harry? —dijo Fred.

—¿La elfina del señor Crouch? —inquirió Percy, atónito.

_Si Percy tu antiguo jefe educo a su hijo tan superficialmente que termino convertido en mortífago – dijo Sirius_

_Y tu como sabes eso – pregunto Percy _

_Porque los Crouch eso otra rama de la familia, mejor dicho la hermana de mi padre se caso con Barty – contesto Sirius_

_Bueno todas las familias estamos conectadas entre sí menos los primeros Weasley – dijo James - Como que los primeros pues que tu familia al igual que la mía provenimos de las misma persona ósea ser el padre de la primera mujer que se caso con un Weasley que como el primer Malfoy era nacido muggle era el primer mago de la historia que todo el mundo lo conoce como Merlín y que a la vez era abuelo de Gryffindor _

_Quieres de decir que somos familia – pregunto Arthur_

_Bueno realmente lo somos porque nuestros hijo están juntos , pero si te refieres a que compartimos sangre no, los Potter y los Weasley volverán a compartir sangre en el momento que nuestros hijos tengan descendencia, y entonces si seremos la familia más antigua de mundo mágico – dijo James_

_Y si no me equivoco vuestros nietos serán los más poderosos del mundo mágico, junto con los hijo de la familia García no – dijo Dumbledore_

_No se equivoca al volver a reunir a la familia original de primeros magos, hace que los descendientes de estos sean poderosos – dijo James – que tiempo tenia lidia cuando hizo magia y que hizo Aidil_

_Hizo magia con un mes y estaba llorando en la cuna y no la oímos y apareció en mis brazos, en cambio el niño con dos semanas se despertó a mitad de la noche a que le diera de comer pero como no lo escuche se apareció en mis brazo y me desnudo de cintura para arriba – le conto Aidil a su padre_

_Veis lo que digo, Aidil hizo magia a los dos días de nacer quería que la cogieran en brazo pero a Lily le costaba mucho levantarse todavía y se le apareció en los brazos – dijo James_

_Eso quiere decir que si tengo un hijo con Harry se podrá aparecer y desaparecer a su gusto antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad – dijo Ginny – porque me espera una buena_

_Hombre eso a lo mejor podrá hacerlo si tienes una niña pero el niño hasta los siete meses no se te aparecerá – le dijo Aidil que tenía a su hija sentada en las piernas_

_Pero tú acabas de decir que tu hijo se te apareció – dijo Hermione_

_Si, pero eso es porque yo he tenido una niña primero entonces el niño también tiene todos los poderes de Gryffindor , es lo mismo que mi hermano tiene el poder de Gryffindor porque yo nací primero, entonces si Ginny tiene un niño hasta que no tenga una niña el poder que tiene que recaer en la familia no lo hará hasta que nazca la pequeña, esto es cuantos más niños tengas antes de tener una niña, ella será más poderosa y tus hijo después también – explico Aidil_

_Entonces si tengo 6 hijo como mi madre y la séptima es una niña – dijo Ginny – no abra quien la pare_

_Exactamente –dijo James_

Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley les explicó todo lo sucedido en el bosque. Al finalizar el relato, Percy se mostraba indignado.

—¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina! —dijo—. Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se quedara... Avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio... ¿En qué situación habría quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control...?

—Ella no hizo nada... —lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad—. ¡Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!

_Dabas miedo – le dijo Percy a Hermione_

_Pues porque no la viste cuando llego tu carta en 5º curso, porque te hubieras meado encima – le dijo Ron a su hermano _

Percy se quedó desconcertado. Hermione siempre se había llevado muy bien con él... Mejor, de hecho, que cualquiera de los demás.

—¡Hermione, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica! —declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.

—¡No hizo tonterías con la varita! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Sólo la recogió del suelo!

—Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera? —pidió Ron, impaciente—. No le ha hecho daño a nadie... ¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia?

—Ya te lo dije, Ron, es el símbolo de Quien-tú-sabes —explicó Hermione, antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro—. He leído sobre el tema en Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras.

_Ves como la pobre solo había leído como se invocaba – dijo Ron acariciando la mejilla de su novia – cualquiera podría haberla leído del mismo libro _

—Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacia trece años —añadió en voz baja el señor Weasley—. Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara... Ha sido casi cómo volver a ver a Quien-tú-sabes.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Quiero decir que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo...

_De verdad eres un poco lento hermanito – dijo George_

—Ron, Quien-tú-sabes y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesinato —repuso el señor Weasley—. El terror que inspiraba... No puedes ni imaginártelo: eres demasiado joven. Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima, y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar dentro... —El señor Weasley se estremeció—. Era lo que más temía todo el mundo... lo peor...

Se hizo el silencio. Luego Bill, quitándose la sábana del brazo para comprobar el estado de su herida, dijo:

—Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta noche, a nosotros nos fastidió, porque los mortífagos echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos. Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les están modificando la memoria.

—¿Mortífagos? —repitió Harry—. ¿Qué son los mortífagos?

—Es como se llaman a sí mismos los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes —explicó Bill—. Creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos; quiero decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill —observó el señor Weasley—,aunque es probable que tengas razón —agregó, desesperanzado.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Ron de pronto—. ¡Papá, encontramos a Draco Malfoy en el bosque, y prácticamente admitió que su padre era uno de aquellos chalados de las máscaras! ¡Y todos sabemos lo bien que se llevaban los Malfoy con Quien-tú-sabes!

—Pero ¿qué pretendían los partidarios de Voldemort...? —empezó a decir Harry.

Todos se estremecieron. Como la mayoría de los magos, los Weasley evitaban siempre pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

_Es solo un nombre – dijo James_

_Si pero papa en este ultimo año ha sido un tabú – dijo Harry – se ha usado para localizar a gente que estuviera en su contra así que la gente tardara un poco más en decirlo _

—Lo siento —añadió apresuradamente Harry—. ¿Qué pretendían los partidarios de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, haciendo levitar a los muggles? Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo hicieron?

—¿Para qué? —dijo el señor Weasley, con una risa forzada—. Harry, ésa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de Quien-tú-sabes se cometieron nada más que por diversión. Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una encantadora reunión para ellos —terminó, haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Pero, si eran mortífagos, ¿por qué se desaparecieron al ver la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó Ron—. Tendrían que haber estado encantados de verla, ¿no?

—Piensa un poco, Ron —dijo Bill—. Si de verdad eran mortífagos, hicieron lo indecible para no entrar en Azkaban cuando cayó Quien-tú-sabes, y dijeron todo tipo de mentiras sobre que él los había obligado a matar y a torturar a la gente. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrían aún más miedo que nosotros si volviera. Cuando perdió sus poderes, negaron haber tenido relación con él y se apresuraron a regresar a su vida cotidiana. Imagino que no les guarda mucho aprecio, ¿no crees?

_Si es muy divertido saber que si vuelve a ponerse en pie tú y tu familia seréis un mero recuerdo en papel – dijo Bill _

—Entonces... los que hicieron aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa... —dijo Hermione pensativamente— ¿lo hicieron para mostrar su apoyo a los mortífagos o para espantarlos?

—Puede ser cualquier cosa, Hermione —admitió el señor Weasley—. Pero te diré algo: sólo los mortífagos sabían formar la Marca. Me sorprendería mucho que la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo un mortífago, aunque no lo sea ahora... Escuchad: es muy tarde, y si vuestra madre se entera de lo sucedido se preocupará muchísimo. Lo que vamos a hacer es dormir unas cuantas horas y luego intentaremos irnos de aquí en uno de los primeros trasladores.

A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza cuando regresó a la litera. Tenía motivos para estar reventado de cansancio, porque eran casi las tres de la madrugada; sin embargo, se sentía completamente despejado... y preocupado.

Hacía tres días (parecía mucho más, pero realmente eran sólo tres días) que había despertado con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Y aquella noche, por primera vez en trece años, había aparecido en el cielo la Marca de lord Voldemort. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Pensó en la carta que le había escrito a Sirius antes de dejar Privet Drive. ¿La habría recibido ya? ¿Cuándo contestaría? Harry estaba acostado de cara a la lona, pero ya no tenía fantasías de escobas voladoras que lo fueran introduciendo en el sueño paulatinamente, y pasó mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron los ronquidos de Charlie hasta que, finalmente, él también cayó dormido.

_Bueno por lo menos pudiste dormir algo – dijo su padre_

_Bueno el capitulo a terminado quien lee – dijo Hermione_

_Pues leeré yo – dijo Dumbledore_

_**Por favor comentar el capitulo posiblemente os haya parecido que los gemelos han hecho pocas bromas pero pensar que se supone que el capitulo es bastante serio**_

_**Tengo pensado hacer que vengan Hagrid y Luna para el próximo.**_

_**Espero por lo menos 3 comentarios sino no sigo**_


	5. capitulo 10

_**10 Alboroto en el Ministerio **_

_Le usted profesor – preguntaron todos _

_Si – contesto Dumbledore_

El señor Weasley los despertó cuando llevaban sólo unas pocas horas durmiendo. Usó la magia para desmontar las tiendas, y dejaron el cámping tan rápidamente como pudieron. Al pasar por al lado del señor Roberts, que estaba a la puerta de su casita, vieron que tenía un aspecto extraño, como de aturdimiento. El muggle los despidió con un vago «Feliz Navidad».

_Está un poco perdido este hombre- dijo Sirius_

_A mí me gustaría que recordaras la vez que mama te hechizo – le dijo Aidil – estuviste tres días felicitando el año nuevo a todo el mundo_

_Porque hechizaste a Sirius, Lily – pregunto Fred_

_Te cuento – dijo Lily – mira estábamos en el lago era sábado y Aidil tenía tres años fue un par de semanas después de lo que paso con Snape, la niña le pidió a James que la hiciera volar, pero James le dijo que no y Sirius la hizo levitar estábamos cerca del sauce, bueno pues paso una chica y Sirius se despisto y Aidil termino con una pierna rota por que el sauce le dio un golpe, lo bueno es que James reacciono rápido y con un Hechizo consiguió que la niña no se hiciera mas daño, y mientras tanto yo le lance un par de maleficio a Sirius_

_Aidil yo de ti intentaría evitar tu nacimiento, en menos de un mes te intentaron matar los amigos de tus padres – dijo George riéndose de ella_

_Hey desorejado fueron accidentes, mira que tú eres peor que Sirius – dijo Aidil _

—Se recuperará —aseguró el señor Weasley en voz baja, de camino hacia el páramo—. A veces, cuando se modifica la memoria de alguien, al principio se siente desorientado... y es mucho lo que han tenido que hacerle olvidar.

Al acercarse al punto donde se hallaban los trasladores oyeron voces insistentes. Cuando llegaron vieron a Basil, el que estaba a cargo de los trasladores, rodeado de magos y brujas que exigían abandonar el cámping lo antes posible. El señor Weasley discutió también brevemente con Basil, y terminaron poniéndose en la cola. Antes de que saliera el sol cogieron un neumático viejo que los llevó a la colina de Stoatshead. Con la luz del alba, regresaron por Ottery St. Catchpole hacia La Madriguera, hablando muy poco porque estaban cansados y no pensaban más que en el desayuno. Cuando doblaron el recodo del camino y La Madriguera apareció a la vista, les llegó por el húmedo camino el eco de una persona que gritaba:

— ¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!

_Molly te entiendo – le dijeron todas las madres presentes_

La señora Weasley, que evidentemente los había estado aguardando en el jardín delantero, corrió hacia ellos, todavía calzada con las zapatillas que se ponía para salir de la cama, la cara pálida y tensa y un ejemplar estrujado de El Profeta en la mano.

_Harry tienes que describir tanto a la gente – dijo Molly_

_Hay podéis ver que tengo buena memoria – dijo Harry _

— ¡Arthur, qué preocupada me habéis tenido, qué preocupada!

Le echó a su marido los brazos al cuello, y El Profeta se le cayó de la mano. Al mirarlo en el suelo, Harry distinguió el titular «Escenas de terror en los Mundiales de quidditch», acompañado de una centelleante fotografía en blanco y negro que mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa sobre las copas de los árboles.

_Era demasiado empalagoso para ti – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Harry _

_No solo que me llamo la atención el titular del diario – dijo Harry _

—Estáis todos bien —murmuraba la señora Weasley como ida, soltando al señor Weasley y mirándolos con los ojos enrojecidos—. Estáis vivos, niños...

Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, cogió a Fred y George y los abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron.

— ¡Ay!, mamá... nos estás ahogando...

_Molly que no los mataron los mortifagos pero tú los vas asfixiar – dijo Remus_

— ¡Pensar que os reñí antes de que os fuerais! —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a sollozar—. ¡No he pensado en otra cosa! Que si os atrapaba Quien-vosotros-sabéis, lo último que yo os había dicho era que no habíais tenido bastantes TIMOS. Ay, Fred... George...

_Mama nosotros también te queremos mucho – dijeron los dos a la vez – pero tampoco era para que te pusieras así mujer_

—Vamos, Molly, ya ves que estamos todos bien —le dijo el señor Weasley en tono tranquilizador, arrancándola de los gemelos y llevándola hacia la casa—. Bill —añadió en voz baja—, recoge el periódico. Quiero ver lo que dice.

Una vez que hubieron entrado todos, algo apretados, en la pequeña cocina y que Hermione hubo preparado una taza de té muy fuerte para la señora Weasley, en el que su marido insistió en echar unas gotas de «whisky envejecido de Ogden», Bill le entregó el periódico a su padre. Éste echó un vistazo a la primera página mientras Percy atisbaba por encima de su hombro.

_Que primito intentando emborrachar a tu mujer –dijo Sirius_

_No era para tranquilizarla – dijo Arthur_

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo resoplando el señor Weasley—. «Errores garrafales del Ministerio... los culpables en libertad... falta de seguridad... magos tenebrosos yendo por ahí libremente... desgracia nacional...» ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Ah, claro... Rita Skeeter.

_Uyy esa víbora como la coja la dejo sin pelos – dijo una irritada Lily_

_Mama que te pasa con ella –dijo Harry_

_Pues que la tía asquerosa publico por todo el colegio que tu padre y yo teníamos una hijo de cuatro años en nuestro último año en el colegio – dijo Lily- y le habíamos dicho que era nuestra ahijada a todo el mundo menos a los amigos de tu padre y a Snape que me vio embarazada_

_Pero que más da que lo dijera – pregunto Ginny_

_Pues por los tiempos que corren no queríamos que nadie supiera nada por si intentaban hacerle algo – explico James – es año recibí una invitación de nuestro gran amigo Voldy para unirme a él y le conteste que se fuera a freír monas_

_Entonces intentabais protegerla – dijo Harry – y la loca esa lo conto _

— ¡Esa mujer la tiene tomada con el Ministerio de Magia! —exclamó Percy furioso—. La semana pasada dijo que perdíamos el tiempo con nimiedades referentes al grosor de los calderos en vez de acabar con los vampiros. Como si no estuviera expresamente establecido en el parágrafo duodécimo de las Orientaciones para el trato de los seres no mágicos parcialmente humanos...

—Haznos un favor, Percy —le pidió Bill, bostezando—, Cállate.

_Gracias Bill – dijeron los gemelos – se lo hubiéramos dicho nosotros pero mama ya no estaba tan enfadada con nosotros a sí que había que pasar desapercibido_

_Esto hizo que todos los que conocían a los gemelos se rieran y mucho._

—Me mencionan —dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos tras las gafas al llegar al final del artículo de El Profeta.

_Bien papa dos años seguidos saliendo en el periódico -dijo Fred_

_Fred no te burles de tu padre- le dijo Molly a su hijo_

— ¿Dónde? —balbuceó la señora Weasley, atragantándose con el té con whisky—. ¡Si lo hubiera visto, habría sabido que estabas vivo!

_Mama estabas tan nerviosa que dudo que fueras capaz de leer más de tres - párrafos – dijo esta vez Ron_

_Hermione corre mira si mi hermano tiene fiebre – dijo George – ha intentado gastarle una broma a nuestra madre_

_Vosotros dos os quereis quedar si comer postre durante tres semanas no? – dijo Molly _

_No mama – dijeron los dos_

—No dicen mi nombre —aclaró el señor Weasley—. Escucha: «Si los magos y brujas aterrorizados que aguardaban ansiosamente noticias del bosque esperaban algún aliento proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, quedaron tristemente decepcionados. Un oficial del Ministerio salió del bosque poco tiempo después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa diciendo que nadie había resultado herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Está por ver si su declaración bastará para sofocar los rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque una hora más tarde.» Vaya, francamente... —dijo el señor Weasley exasperado, pasándole el periódico a Percy—. No hubo ningún herido, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho? «Rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque...» Desde luego, habrá rumores después de publicado esto.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Molly, voy a tener que ir a la oficina. Habrá que hacer algo.

—Iré contigo, papá —anunció gravemente Percy—. El señor Crouch necesitará todas las manos disponibles. Y podré entregarle en persona mi informe sobre los calderos.

_Claro Percy eso va arreglar el problema de saber quien ha convocado la marca – dijeron tanto los merodeadores como los gemelos_

_Todos se echaron a reír _

_Percy eso no es bueno para nadie – le dijo Dumbeldore_

Salió aprisa de la cocina.

La señora Weasley parecía disgustada.

— ¡Arthur, te recuerdo que estás de vacaciones! Esto no tiene nada que ver con la oficina. ¿No se las pueden apañar sin ti?

—Tengo que ir, Molly —insistió el señor Weasley—. Por culpa mía están peor las cosas. Me pongo la túnica y me voy...

—Señora Weasley —dijo de pronto Harry, sin poder contenerse—, ¿no ha llegado Hedwig trayéndome una carta?

_Harry a que esperas la carta de la persona mas importante para a ti – dijo Sirius_

_No porque esas personas estaban muertas – dijo este sin darse cuenta a lo que se refería su padrino _

_Bueno yo no me refería a ellos – dijo este – me refería a mi _

_A pues no se – contesto distraído Harry que estaba jugueteando con el pelo de Ginny y dándole besos _

_Tierra llamando a Harry – dijo Ron – te importa deja lo que estás haciendo y prestar atención _

_Ron si no te has dado cuenta es mi vida la que cuentan en ese libro – dijo Harry _

— ¿Hedwig, cariño? —contestó la señora Weasley como distraída—. No... no, no ha habido correo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Harry les dirigió una significativa mirada y dijo:

— ¿Te parece bien que deje mis cosas en tu habitación, Ron?

—Sí, claro... Subo contigo —respondió Ron de inmediato—.Hermione...

—Voy con vosotros —se apresuró a contestar ella, y los tres salieron de la cocina y subieron la escalera.

_Y si querían hablar de cosas de hombres – dijo Bill_

_Lo dudo porque Harry me hubiera dicho que me quedara abajo – dijo Hermione_

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron en cuanto cerraron tras ellos la puerta de la habitación de la buhardilla.

—Hay algo que no os he dicho —explicó Harry—: cuando desperté el domingo por la mañana, la cicatriz me volvía a doler.

La reacción de Ron y Hermione fue muy parecida a como se la había imaginado en su habitación de Privet Drive. Hermione ahogó un grito y comenzó de inmediato a proponer cosas, mencionando varios libros de consulta y a todo el mundo al que se podía recurrir, desde Albus Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts.

_Harry ya sabemos que conoces a tus amigos – dijo Sirius _

Ron se había quedado atónito.

—Pero... él no estaba allí... ¿o sí? ¿Estaba por allí Quien-tú-sabes? Quiero decir... la anterior vez que te dolió la cicatriz era porque él estaba en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que esta vez no estaba en Privet Drive —dijo Harry—. Pero yo había estado soñando con él... con él y Peter... ya sabéis, Colagusano. Ahora no puedo recordar todo el sueño, pero sí me acuerdo de que hablaban de matar... a alguien.

Había vacilado un momento antes de decir «me», pero no quiso ver a Hermione aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

_Porque nunca nos dices que intenta matarte – dijeron tanto Ron, Hermione y Ginny indignados_

_Porque os preocupáis y no sirve de nada – dijo Harry_

_Como es eso de cada vez que intenta matarte – dijo Lily _

_Pues mama nada ya te contare – dijo Harry_

—Sólo fue un sueño —afirmó Ron para darle ánimos—. Una pesadilla nada más.

—Sí... pero ¿seguro que no fue nada más? —replicó Harry, mirando por la ventana al cielo, que iba poniéndose más brillante—. Es extraño, ¿no? Me duele la cicatriz, y tres días después los mortífagos se ponen en marcha y el símbolo de Voldemort aparece en el cielo.

— ¡No... pronuncies... ese... nombre! —dijo Ron entre sus dientes apretados.

_VOLDEMORT - dijeron todos en la sala_

_Ya no me da miedo – dijo Ron_

— ¿Y recordáis lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney al final de este curso? —siguió Harry, sin hacer casó a Ron.

La profesora Trelawney les daba clase de Adivinación en Hogwarts.

_Que te dijo – pregunto Lily que estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa_

_Algo que todos sabíamos – contestaron los Gemelo – que tu hijo es tonto_

_Y todos se rieron_

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de terror, y lanzó un resoplido de burla.

—Harry, ¡no irás a prestar atención a lo que dijo aquel viejo fraude!

—Tú no estabas allí —contestó Harry—. No la oíste. Aquella vez fue diferente. Ya te lo conté, entró en trance. En un trance de verdad. Y dijo que el Señor Tenebroso se alzaría de nuevo... más grande y más terrible que nunca... y que lo lograría porque su vasallo iba a regresar con él. Y aquella misma noche escapó Colagusano.

_Así que os enfrentasteis a él – dijo Sirius – yo también quiero partirle la cara esa rata asquerosa_

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Ron hurgaba, sin darse cuenta, en un agujero que había en la colcha de los Chudley Cannons.

— ¿Por qué preguntaste si había llegado Hedwig, Harry? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Esperas carta?

_No que va, esperaba un bebe – dijo Fred_

_No tiene gracia – le contesto esta_

_Si la tiene – contestaron los demás_

—Le escribí a Sirius contándole lo de mi cicatriz —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero su respuesta.

— ¡Bien pensado! —aprobó Ron, y su rostro se alegró un poco—. ¡Seguro que Sirius sabe qué hay que hacer!

_Ves es que soy el mejor de todos – dijo Sirius_

—Esperaba que regresara enseguida —dijo Harry.

—Pero no sabemos dónde está Sirius... Podría estar en África o ve a saber dónde, ¿no? —opinó sensatamente Hermione—. Hedwig no va a hacer un viaje así en pocos días.

—Sí, ya lo sé —admitió Harry, pero sintió un peso en el estómago al mirar por la ventana y no ver a Hedwig.

_Me gusta que te preocupes por tu mascota – dijo Lily- seguro que vivirá muchos años con el cuidado que le das_

_Mama Hedwig murió el verano pasado – dijo Harry_

_Lo siento – le dijo Lily a su hijo_

—Vamos a jugar a quidditch en el huerto, Harry —propuso Ron—. Vamos, seremos tres contra tres. Jugarán Bill, Charlie, Fred y George... Puedes intentar el «Amago de Wronski»...

—Ron —dijo Hermione, en tono de «no creó que estés siendo muy sensato»—, Harry no tiene ganas de jugar a quidditch justamente ahora... Está preocupado y cansado. Deberíamos ir todos a dormir.

_Si es Potter ira a jugar - dijo James_

—Sí que me apetece jugar a quidditch —la contradijo Harry—. Vamos, cogeré mi Saeta de Fuego.

Hermione abandonó la habitación, murmurando algo que sonó más o menos cómo a: «¡Hombres!»

_Muy observadora – dijo George – te diste cuenta en ese momento que eran hombres _

_No es una expresión –se defendió Hermione_

Ni Percy ni su padre pararon mucho en casa durante la semana siguiente. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia, y volvían cada noche después de la cena.

—Es un absoluto caos —contaba Percy dándose tono, la noche antes del retorno a Hogwarts—. Me he pasado toda la semana apagando fuegos. La gente no ha dejado de enviarnos vociferadores y, claro, si no se abren enseguida, estallan. Hay quemaduras por todo mi escritorio, y mi mejor pluma quedó reducida a cenizas.

_No te preocupes que nosotros te regalamos otra hermanito – dijeron los gemelos – pero no llores vale_

—¿Por qué envían tantos vociferadores? —preguntó Ginny mientras arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos sobre la alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

_Harry siempre te fijas en lo que hace – le dijo Ron – como es que tardaste tanto en salir con ella_

_No lo sé – contesto este_

—Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales —explicó Percy—. Reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades. Mundungus Fletcher nos ha puesto una demanda por una tienda de doce dormitorios con jacuzzi, pero lo tengo calado: sé a ciencia cierta que estuvo durmiendo bajo una capa levantada sobre unos palos.

_Bueno pero si se la quemaron se la tienen que pagar – dijo Sirius_

_Yo le pegaba un par de guantazos haber si espabila el tío –dijo Harry_

_Hombre Harry tampoco es para tanto – dijo James sorprendido por el comentario de su hijo _

La señora Weasley miró el reloj de pared del rincón. A Harry le gustaba aquel reloj. Resultaba completamente inútil si lo que uno quería saber era la hora, pero en otros aspectos era muy informativo. Tenía nueve manecillas de oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia Weasley. No había números alrededor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia; indicaciones tales como «En casa», ((En el colegio» y «En el trabajo», pero también «Perdido», «En el hospital» «En la cárcel» y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales está el número doce, ponía «En peligro mortal». Ocho de las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición «En casa», pero la del señor Weasley, que era la más larga, aún seguía marcando «En el trabajo». La señora Weasley exhaló un suspiro.

_Me tienes que decir cómo conseguir uno – dijo Lily_

_Es un reloj normal simplemente lleva un hechizo que va según los lazos efectivos entre la gente que aparece – dijo Molly- tu hijo y Hermione ya están incluidos_

_Pues me tienes que decir cómo se hace el hechizo y lo hare en nuestro reloj- dijo James _

—Vuestro padre no había tenido que ir a la oficina un fin de semana desde los días de Quien-vosotros-sabéis —explicó—. Lo hacen trabajar demasiado. Si no vuelve pronto se le va a echar a perder la cena.

_Si apenas nos veiamos – dijo Molly _

_Pues para no veros casi habéis tenido muchos hijo no primita – dijo Sirius_

—Bueno, papá piensa que tiene que compensar de alguna manera el error que cometió el día del partido, ¿no? —repuso Percy—. A decir verdad, fue un poco imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la autorización del director de su departamento...

_Serás traidor – le dijo James – a un padre nunca se le echan las culpas siempre las tiene otros_

— ¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable de Skeeter! —dijo la señora Weasley, estallando de repente.

_Escucha a tu madre – le dijo Sirius – sino te distanciaras de la familia _

—Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita habría escrito que era lamentable que nadie del Ministerio informara de nada —intervino Bill, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron—. Rita Skeeter nunca deja bien a nadie. Recuerda que en una ocasión entrevistó a todos los rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts, y a mí me llamó «gilí del pelo largo».

—Bueno, la verdad es que está un poco largo, cielo —dijo con suavidad la señora Weasley—. Si me dejaras tan sólo que...

—No, mamá.

_Pues a nosotros nos gusta como tiene el pelo – dijeron todo los chicos _

_Yo lo lleve igual de largo que él en mi cuarto curso – dijo James _

_Yo me lo corte hace dos semanas pero lo llevaba más largo – dijo Harry_

_Yo me lo he cortado un poco – dijo Ron_

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la sala de estar. Hermione se hallaba inmersa en el Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, del que la señora Weasley había comprado ejemplares para ella, Harry y Ron en el callejón Diagon. Charlie zurcía un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. Harry, que tenía a sus pies el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que le había regalado Hermione el día en que cumplió trece años, le sacaba brillo a su Saeta de Fuego. Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado, con las plumas en la mano, cuchicheando con la cabeza inclinada sobre un pedazo de pergamino.

— ¿Qué andáis tramando? —les preguntó la señora Weasley de pronto, con los ojos clavados en ellos.

—Son deberes —explicó vagamente Fred.

—No digas tonterías. Todavía estáis de vacaciones —replicó la señora Weasley.

_Ves mujer nunca nos tomas en serio – dijo George_

—Sí, nos hemos retrasado bastante —repuso George.

—No estaréis por casualidad redactando un nuevo cupón de pedido, ¿verdad? —dijo con recelo la señora Weasley—. Espero que no se os haya pasado por la cabeza volver a las andadas con los «Sortilegios Weasley».

— ¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, levantando la vista hacia ella, con mirada de dolor—. Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación in-fundada?

_Esa es buena – dijeron los merodeadores _

Todos se rieron, hasta la señora Weasley.

— ¡Ya viene vuestro padre! —anunció repentinamente, al volver a mirar el reloj.

La manecilla del señor Weasley había pasado de pronto de «En el trabajo» a «Viajando». Un segundo más tarde se había detenido en la indicación «En casa», con las demás manecillas, y lo oyeron en la cocina.

— ¡Voy, Arthur! —dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala. Un poco después el señor Weasley entraba en la cálida sala de estar, con su cena en una bandeja. Parecía reventado de cansancio.

—Bueno, ahora sí que se va a armar la gorda —dijo, sentándose en un butacón junto al fuego, y jugueteando sin entusiasmo con la coliflor un poco mustia de su plato—. Rita Skeeter se ha pasado la semana husmeando en busca de algún otro lío ministerial del que informar en el periódico, y acaba de enterarse de la desaparición de la pobre Bertha, así que ya tiene titular para El Profeta de mañana. Le advertí a Bagman que debería haber mandado a alguien a buscarla hace mucho tiempo.

_Bueno pero encuentran su cuerpo – dijo Lily_

_Me temo que no mama – dijo Harry_

—El señor Crouch lleva semanas diciendo lo mismo —se apresuró a añadir Percy.

—Crouch tiene suerte de que Rita no se haya enterado de lo de Winky —dijo el señor Weasley irritado—. Habríamos tenido una semana entera de titulares a propósito de que encontraran a su elfina doméstica con la varita con la que se invocó la Marca Tenebrosa.

_Deja a tu jefe en el trabajo hombre que te vuelves pesado – dijo Remus_

—Creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que esa elfina, aunque sea una irresponsable, no fue quien convocó la Marca —replicó Percy, molesto.

— ¡Si te interesa mi opinión, el señor Crouch tiene mucha suerte de que en El Profeta nadie sepa lo mal que trata a los elfos! —dijo enfadada Hermione.

_Nosotros estamos con Hermione –dijeron los Potter, Ginny y Ron_

— ¡Mira por dónde! —repuso Percy—. Hermione, un funcionario de alto rango del Ministerio como es el señor Crouch merece una inquebrantable obediencia por parte de su servicio.

— ¡Por parte de su esclava, querrás decir! —contestó Hermione, elevando estridentemente la voz—. Porque a Winky no le pagaba, ¿verdad?

— ¡Creo que será mejor que subáis todos a repasar vuestro equipaje! —dijo la señora Weasley, terminando con la discusión—. ¡Vamos, todos, ahora mismo...!

_Buena esa mama – dijo Fred_

Harry guardó su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego y subió la escalera con Ron. La lluvia sonaba aún más fuerte en la parte superior de la casa, acompañada del ulular del viento, por no mencionar los esporádicos aullidos del espíritu que habitaba en la buhardilla. Pigwidgeon comenzó a gorjear y zumbar por la jaula cuando ellos entraron. La vista de los baúles a medio hacer parecía haberlo excitado.

—Échale unas chucherías lechuciles —dijo Ron, tirándole un paquete a Harry—. Puede que eso lo mantenga callado.

_Sabes Ron no te voy a regalar nada – le dijo Sirius_

Harry metió las chucherías por entre las barras de la jaula de Pigwidgeon y volvió a su baúl. La jaula de Hedwig estaba al lado, aún vacía.

—Ya ha pasado más de una semana —comentó Harry, mirando la percha desocupada de Hedwig—. No crees que hayan atrapado a Sirius, verdad, Ron?

—No, porque habría salido en El Profeta —contestó Ron—. El Ministerio estaría muy interesado en demostrar que son capaces de coger a alguien, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo...

_Mira que estoy bien a demás me tendrás que aguantar durante mucho tiempo –dijo Sirius_

—Mira, aquí tienes lo que mi madre te compró en el callejón Diagon. También te sacó un poco de oro de la cámara acorazada... y te ha lavado los calcetines.

_Qué bien te lavan los calcetines – dijo Sirius_

_Sirius calla a ti la abuela Dorea te lavaba toda la ropa interior – dijo Aidil que estaba a un lado de su marido con su hija _

Con cierto esfuerzo puso una pila de paquetes sobre la cama plegable de Harry, y dejó caer al lado la bolsa de dinero y el montón de calcetines. Harry empezó a desenvolver las compras. Además del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, de Miranda Goshawk, tenía un puñado de plumas nuevas, una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambios para su equipo de preparar pociones: ya casi no le quedaba espina de pez-león ni esencia de belladona.

Estaba metiendo en el caldero la ropa interior cuando Ron, detrás de él, lanzó un resoplido de disgusto.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

_Pues tus cosas que más – dijeron los del pasado_

Había cogido algo que a Harry le pareció un largo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Alrededor del cuello tenía un volante de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido, y puños de puntilla a juego.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas.

—Aquí tenéis —dijo, separándolas en dos montones—. Ahora lo que deberíais hacer es meterlas con cuidado para que no se arruguen.

—Mamá, me has puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny —dijo Ron, enseñándoselo.

—Por supuesto que no te he puesto ningún vestido de Ginny —negó la señora Weasley—. En vuestra lista de la escuela dice que este curso necesitaréis túnicas de gala... túnicas para las ocasiones solemnes.

_Molly esas túnicas las llevaba mi abuelo cuando iba al colegio – dijo James_

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Ron, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—.No voy a ponerme eso, de ninguna manera.

— ¡Todo el mundo las lleva, Ron! —replicó enfadada la señora Weasley— ¡Van todos así! ¡Tu padre también tiene una para las reuniones importantes!

—Antes voy desnudo que ponerme esto —declaró Ron, testarudo.

—No seas tonto —repuso la señora Weasley—. Tienes que tener una túnica de gala: ¡lo pone en la lista! Le compré otra a Harry... Enséñasela, Harry...

Con cierta inquietud, Harry abrió el último paquete que quedaba sobre la cama. Pero no era tan terrible como se había temido, al menos su túnica de gala no tenía puntillas; de hecho, era más o menos igual que las de diario del colegio, salvo que era verde botella en vez de negro.

—Pensé que haría juego con tus ojos, cielo —le dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente.

_Yo quiero una fotos tuya con la túnica de gala – dijo Lily_

_Mira yo tengo una – le dijo Ginny_

_ imgres?imgurl= Fotos/2011/01/07/file_&imgrefurl= Noticias/CulturaEspectaculos/2011/01/615235/Juez-de-Nueva-York-desestimo-demanda-por-plagio-contra-pleicula-de-Harry-Potter&usg=_ddEDPQtCFr5HmLAP1vgqOtoqZys=&h=300&w=300&sz=88&hl=es&start=64&zoom=1&tbnid=yKde_VmHDNjCBM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=121&ei=ohv-Tf-eGMKs8gOZmaGqCQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dharry%2Bpotter%2B4%2Bla%2Bpeli%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1064%26bih%3D542%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=653&vpy=189&dur=495&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=132&ty=88&page=4&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:64&biw=1064&bih=542_

_Estáis muy guapo los dos – dijo Lily_

— ¡Bueno, ésa está bien! —exclamó Ron, molesto, observando la túnica de Harry—. ¿Por qué no me podías traer a mí una como ésa?

—Porque... bueno, la tuya la tuve que comprar de segunda mano, ¡y no había mucho donde escoger! —explicó la señora Weasley, sonrojándose.

Harry apartó la vista. De buena gana les hubiera dado a los Weasley la mitad de lo que tenía en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts, pero sabía que jamás lo aceptarían.

_Harry hazlo sin que se den cuenta –dijo James_

—No pienso ponérmela nunca —repitió Ron testarudamente—. Nunca.

—Bien —contestó su madre con brusquedad—. Ve desnudo. Y, Harry, por favor, hazle una foto. No me vendrá mal reírme un rato.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Oyeron detrás de ellos un curioso resoplido. Pigwidgeon se acababa de atragantar con una chuchería lechucil demasiado grande.

— ¿Por qué ninguna de mis cosas vale para nada? —dijo Ron furioso, cruzando la habitación para quitársela del pico.

_Eso no era verdad amigo – dijo Harry_

_Como dices Harry – pregunto Ron_

_Tenias una familia – dijo Harry_

_Quien lee ahora – pregunto el profesor_

_Que tal Fleur –dijo Bill_

_Vale - contestaron todos_

_En ese momento en la mesa del centro a pareció una carta _

_**Se les informa que dentro de un rato aparecerá alguien importante para muchos de esta sala no se les dirá nada porque será una sorpresa**_

_**Atentamente ministro de magia**_

**Ahora bien quien tenga problemas para entender lo de las familias es muy simple, lo que a lo mejor no me explique bien la familia Potter y la familia Waesley son de las primeras familias mágicas el resto de las familias salen de esta y con el paso del tiempo modifican apellidos a si como la familia Potter tiene el apellido desde hace treinta generaciones atrás desde James, la familia Waesley recibe el apellido un poco después, no están consanguíneamente relacionada pero si por el origen de ellas.**

**Si hay algo más que queráis saber dejar el comentario.**

**Pregunta queréis que venga la familia de Neville y luna o no.**

**Comentar si no sigo.**


	6. capitulo 11

_**11 En el expreso de Hogwarts **_

_Bueno vamos a comer algo – dijo Aidil – ahora que los niños duermen y comeremos más tranquilos os parece_

_Yo me apunto – dijeron Sirius y Ron a la vez_

_Yo creo que tienes razón – dijo Molly – hare yo la comida _

_Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Aidil_

_Y yo también – dijo Lilly_

_Tu puedes quedarte sentada al igual que Dora – dijo Molly- chicos id poniendo la mesa_

_Después de comer todos se sentaron en sus sitios en ese momento apareció una carta;_

**Como ya les dijimos hace un rato viene gente y son primero llegara Neville y después sus padres, Harry por favor explícale el por qué de que este con vosotros y después llegaran sus padres tendréis que decirles el porqué su hijo está viviendo con su abuela **

**Un saludo ministro de magia**

_En ese momento apareció Neville_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que hago aquí, quien son todas estas persona –pregunto un curioso Neville_

_Haber tranquilo una por una, estas aquí al igual que nosotros para cambiar el pasado, dos aquí presentes están mis padres, mi padrino, los Lupin, mi hermana con mi cuñado y mis sobrinos, los Waesley, mi ahijado y el profesor Dumbeldore – dijo Harry _

_Bueno y se puede saber cómo quieres cambiar el pasado – pregunto Neville_

_Pues bien con unos libros que hablan sobre mi vida en el colegio hemos empezado con nuestro cuarto año – dijo Harry_

_Vale – dijo Neville – y que hago yo aquí_

_Intentar evitar que les pase lo que les paso a tus padres – dijo Ginny_

_En ese momento aparecieron dos personas de la edad de los del pasado eran Alicie y Frank Longbottom, Alicie al igual que Lily estaba embarazada de 8 meses_

_Frank que ha pasado – le pregunto Alicie a su marido_

_No lo sé pero mira están los Potter a lo mejor no lo explican – dijo Frank_

_Hola que tal estáis – pregunto James – me alegro de veros, mira estáis aquí porque nuestros hijo quieren que cambiemos el pasado para nuestro bien futuro _

_Como que el pasado y que hijos James – dijo Frank – mi mujer está embarazada y no sé que va ha ser niño o niña_

_Pues cariño sal de la duda porque vamos a tener un niño, mira al frente de ti – le dijo Alicie_

_Y Frank miro y se encontró con una persona que se parecía a él y a su mujer exactamente dos años atrás_

_Tú eres nuestro hijo – pregunto Frank_

_No hombre es vuestro vecino del quinto – dijeron los gemelos_

_Si yo soy Neville Franklin Longbottom – dijo Neville_

_Qué edad tienes hijo – pregunto Alicie_

_Casi 18 años – contesto este _

_Eso quiere decir que estas a punto de nacer –dijo Frank_

_Supongo – contesto Neville_

_Qué tal si empezamos a leer de nuevo – dijo Harry_

_Este es tu hijo James – pregunto Frank _

_Si a que es guapo – dijo Lilly_

_Mama que tal si empezamos a leer dijo Harry rojo como un tomate – a quien le toca_

_A mi – dijo Fleur_

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones. La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando contra la ventana mientras él se ponía los vaqueros y una sudadera. Se vestirían con las túnicas del colegio cuando estuvieran en el expreso de Hogwarts.

_Eso es hijo no puedes ir con las túnicas por el mundo muggle – dijo Lily _

Por fin él, Ron, Fred y George bajaron a desayunar. Acababan de llegar al rellano del primer piso, cuando la señora Weasley apareció al pie de la escalera, con expresión preocupada.

— ¡Arthur! —llamó mirando hacia arriba—. ¡Arthur! ¡Mensaje urgente del Ministerio!

Harry se echó contra la pared cuando el señor Weasley pasó metiendo mucho ruido, con la túnica puesta del revés, y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa. Cuando Harry y los demás entraron en la cocina, vieron a la señora Weasley buscando nerviosa por los cajones del aparador («¡Tengo una pluma en algún sitio!», murmuraba) y al señor Weasley inclinado sobre el fuego, hablando con...

Para asegurarse de que los ojos no lo habían engañado, Harry los cerró con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos. Semejante a un enorme huevo con barba, la cabeza de Amos Diggory se encontraba en medio de las llamas. Hablaba muy deprisa, completamente indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían las orejas.

_Era la primera vez que lo veías hijo – pregunto James_

_No James tu hijo vivía con la hermana de tu mujer que la muy bruja se pasaba el día insultando a su vecinos muggles por la chimenea – dijo Fred haciendo reír a carcajadas a todos incluido a James_

_Muy buena esa – dijo George_

_Es que era la ocasión perfecta – dijo Fred _

—... Los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, y por eso llamaron a esos... ¿cómo los llaman...?, «pocresías». Arthur, tienes que ir para allá...

_Tú sí que eres una pocresías pero de la grande – dijo Hermione – se dice policía_

_Si cuñadita pero si el libro no te oye – le dijo George – recuerda que aunque sean tus amigos para cuando te enfadas con Ronnie no significa que oigan_

_Y todos los merodeadores más Fred se empezaron a reír_

— ¡Aquí está! —dijo sin aliento la señora Weasley, poniendo en las manos de su marido un pedazo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma estrujada.

_Harry cariño te tienes que fijar en todo – dijo Molly_

—... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara —continuó la cabeza del señor Diggory—. Tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...!

— ¿Qué dice Ojoloco que sucedió? —preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas.

_Ojoloco Moody es mi jefe – dijo Frank – es el jefe de aurores _

La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación.

—Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hicieron los contenedores de basura? —inquirió el señor Weasley, escribiendo como loco.

—Por lo que sé, hicieron un ruido espantoso y prendieron fuego a la basura por todas partes —explicó el señor Diggory—. Parece ser que uno de los contenedores todavía andaba por allí cuando llegaron los «pocresías».

El señor Weasley emitió un gruñido.

— ¿Y el intruso?

—Ya conoces a Ojoloco, Arthur —dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory, volviendo a poner cara de resignación—. ¿Que alguien se acercó al patio de su casa en medio de la noche? Me parece más probable que fuera un gato asustado que anduviera por allí cubierto de mondas de patata. Pero, si los del Uso Indebido de la Magia le echan las manos encima a Ojoloco, se la ha cargado. Piensa en su expediente. Tenemos que librarlo acusándolo de alguna cosa de poca monta, algo relacionado con tu departamento. ¿Qué tal lo de los contenedores que han explotado?

—Sería una buena precaución —repuso el señor Weasley, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin dejar de escribir a toda velocidad—. ¿Ojoloco no usó la varita? ¿No atacó realmente a nadie?

—Apuesto a que saltó de la cama y comenzó a echar maleficios contra todo lo que tenía a su alcance desde la ventana —contestó el señor Diggory—,pero les costará trabajo demostrarlo, porque no hay heridos.

—Bien, ahora voy —dijo el señor Weasley. Se metió en el bolsillo el pergamino con las notas que había tomado y volvió a salir a toda prisa de la cocina.

_Moody no es así como dicen en ese libro – dijo Alicie – es un gran hombre_

La cabeza del señor Diggory miró a la señora Weasley.

—Lo siento, Molly —dijo, más calmado—, siento haber tenido que molestaros tan temprano... pero Arthur es el único que puede salvar a Ojoloco, y se supone que es hoy cuando Ojoloco empieza su nuevo trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que escoger esta noche...?

—No importa, Amos —repuso la señora Weasley—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una tostada o algo antes de irte?

—Eh... bueno —aceptó el señor Diggory.

La señora Weasley cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla de un montón que había en la mesa de la cocina, la puso en las tenacillas de la chimenea y se la acercó al señor Diggory a la boca.

—«Gacias» —masculló éste, y luego, haciendo « ¡plin!», se desvaneció.

_Molly cuando terminemos todo esto y si conseguimos que todo cambie me mandaras la comida vía chimenea a mi también – pegunto Sirius_

_No lo sé – contesto esta_

Harry oyó al señor Weasley despidiéndose apresuradamente de Bill, Charlie, Percy y las chicas. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrar en la cocina, con la túnica ya bien puesta y pasándose un peine por el pelo.

_Pero si no tienes pelo para que te peines – pregunto James_

_Porque en el momento es tenia mas pelo – dijo Arthur_

—Será mejor que me dé prisa. Que tengáis un buen trimestre, muchachos —les dijo el señor Weasley a Harry, Ron y los gemelos, mientras se echaba una capa sobre los hombros y se disponía a desaparecerse—. Molly, ¿podrás llevar tú a los chicos a la estación de King's Cross?

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió ella—. Tú cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos arreglaremos.

Al desaparecerse el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie entraron en la cocina.

— ¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa —explicó la señora Weasley.

— ¿Ojoloco Moody? —dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de naranja en la tostada—. ¿No es el chiflado...?

—Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él —le recordó severamente la señora Weasley.

—Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no? —comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salió de la cocina—. Dios los cría...

_Frederick Fabián Weasley que dijiste de tus padres – le chillo Molly – te quedas sin postre durante tres semanas _

—Moody fue un gran mago en su tiempo —afirmó Bill.

—Es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? —dijo Charlie.

—Pero Dumbledore tampoco es lo que se entiende por normal, ¿a qué no? —repuso Fred—. Bueno, ya sé que es un genio y todo eso...

_Fred ya es otra semana – dijo Molly_

_Como lo castigas sin comer postre Molly – preguntaron a la vez Lily y Alicie_

_Pues fácil yo les hago el postre que más le gusta a cada uno y si lo castigo sin postre no se lo hago, el ejemplo de Fred le encanta las natillas de chocolate pues no las hare en un mes y tendrá que comer fruta _

_Yo me parece que hare lo mismo con mis hijo – dijo Lilly_

_Y yo con los míos –dijo Alicie_

_Y nosotros estamos contentos con el arma que le ha proporcionado tu madre a la nuestra – dijeron en un susurro Harry y Neville a Ron_

_Venga no te preocupes Harry que yo te los hare – le dijo en un susurro Ginny_

_Que es lo que vas hacerme tú – le dijo un alarmado Harry a su novia_

_Nada Harry, tirarte de la torre más alta del colegio a ver si sobrevives- dijo Ginny- pues los postres que pensabas que te decía _

_Pues otro tiempo de postre – dijo Harry y la beso _

_Vale bien entiendo, pero me tienes que decir estas cosas delante de todos – dijo Ginny _

_Ginny mi amor te estoy hablando en el oído – dijo este _

_Bueno par de tortolitos que es lo que cuchicheáis que parece tan interesante – dijo Remus_

_Nada – mintió Harry – estaba preguntándole a Ginny si Teddy ha comido bien_

_Y yo le estaba comentando que si – dijo Ginny _

_Y todo eso en el oído – dijo esta vez Sirius_

_Pues si porque es una conversación privada – contestaron a la vez y luego se besaron_

_James tu hijo le está diciendo cosas indecentes a su novia – dijo Sirius_

_Si como que según que – pregunto extrañado James_

_Sobre si Teddy ha comido bien – dijo esta vez Remus_

_Y porque es raro eso – dijo Lily_

_Pues porque Ginny le ha contestado que ha comido bien y a Teddy le ha dado de comer Dora – dijo esta vez Fred_

_Así que cantar lo que os estabais diciendo – dijo esta vez George_

_Vale muy bien le he dicho a tu hermana que del meneo que le voy a dar esta noche mañana no se va a poder levantar, era eso lo que querías escuchar todos – dijo un irritado Harry _

_Y a ti nosotros no te hemos dicho que no puedes levantarle la falda a nuestra hermanita – dijeron todos los chicos Weasley_

_Vosotros crees que Harry os hubiera dicho que me ha dicho eso estando vosotros por aquí – pregunto Ginny que empezaba a molestarse _

_Pues si –dijeron los gemelos a la vez_

_Pues bien lo que nos estábamos diciendo es que yo le prepararía los postres que ni su madre ni la nuestra le prepararían si lo castigaban eso es todo – dijo Ginny – pero claro todo lo que me diga mi novio tiene que ser algo sumamente sexual, pues siento deciros que Harry no me decía nada de eso, y el próximo que venga con esta canción se la juga y vosotros cuatro tenéis todas las papeletas de momento – señalo a Fred, George, Remus y Sirius._

— ¿Quién es Ojoloco? —preguntó Harry.

—Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio —explicó Charlie—. Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un Auror: uno de los mejores... un cazador de magos tenebrosos —añadió, viendo que Harry seguía sin entender—. La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él. Pero se creó un montón de enemigos... sobre todo familiares de los que atrapaba... y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico. Ya no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes.

_A sí que nuestro jefe consigue atrapar más mortífagos de los que ya ha atrapado – dijo Alicie – que bien por su carrera pero que pena el que se le vaya tanto la cabeza_

_Si es una pena pero que vas a hacerle –dijo Sirius_

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo.

—En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre —declaró—. Realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí.

_Percy para acompañar a un hermano lo que haga falta – dijo Sirius_

—Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? —le dijo George muy serio—. Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre.

La señora Weasley tuvo que habérselas con el teléfono de la oficina de correos del pueblo para pedir tres taxis muggles ordinarios que los llevaran a Londres.

_Es divertido viajar en un taxi de esos – dijo Remus_

_Mucho – contestaron todos los que habían ido en uno_

—Arthur intentó que el Ministerio nos dejara unos coches —le susurró a Harry la señora Weasley en el jardín de delante de la casa, mientras observaban cómo los taxistas cargaban los baúles—. Pero no había ninguno libre... Éstos no parecen estar muy contentos, ¿verdad?

Harry no quiso decirle a la señora Weasley que los taxistas muggles no acostumbraban transportar lechuzas nerviosas, y Pigwidgeon estaba armando un barullo inaguantable. Por otro lado, no se pusieron precisamente más contentos cuando unas cuantas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster, que prendían con la humedad, se cayeron inesperadamente del baúl de Fred al abrirse de golpe. Crookshanks se asustó con las bengalas, intentó subirse encima de uno de los taxistas, le clavó las uñas en la pierna, y éste se sobresaltó y gritó de dolor.

_Ves Harry estas cosas son las que me tienes que decir- dijo Molly_

_Ya pero en aquel momento me pareció de mala educación decírtelo – dijo Harry _

_Tu siempre tan bien educado – dijo Ginny y lo beso _

El viaje resultó muy incómodo porque iban apretujados en la parte de atrás con los baúles. Crookshanks tardó un rato en recobrarse del susto de las bengalas, y para cuando entraron en Londres, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban llenos de arañazos. Fue un alivio llegar a King's Cross, aunque la lluvia caía aún con más fuerza y se calaron completamente al cruzar la transitada calle en dirección a la estación, llevando los baúles.

_Hermione tienes al gato – dijo Lily_

_Si en casa de Ron –dijo Hermione_

_Que hace allí – dijo James_

_Pues papa mira vivimos todos en casa de Molly y Arthur – dijo Harry – hasta que terminen de construir la de Aidil, pues vuestra querida hija le comento al ministro que mama decía que los 17 años era demasiado pronto para ser mayor de edad y a conseguido que lo suban hasta los 21 años, y que afecte a todo aquel que no haya cumplido los 20, y vuelvo a ser menor_

_Si pero no le cuentas que podres hacer magia a partir de los 16 fuera del colegio – dijo Aidil_

_Pues bien por ti hija – dijo Lily_

_A mí me parece buena idea – dijo James_

_Y a nosotros – contestaron el resto menos Harry _

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. No había más que caminar recto a través de la barrera, aparentemente sólida, que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La única dificultad radicaba en hacerlo con disimulo, para no atraer la atención de los muggles. Aquel día lo hicieron por grupos. Harry, Ron y Hermione (los más llamativos, porque llevaban con ellos a Pigwidgeon y a Crookshanks) pasaron primero: caminaron como quien no quiere la cosa hacia la barrera, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente, y la atravesaron... y, al hacerlo, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se materializó allí mismo.

_A que no os cansáis de ir – dijo James_

_No pero nos casaremos – dijo Ron _

_Y eso porque – pregunto Alicie_

_Pues aquí la señora García que lleva un mes de vuelta en el mundo mágico y ha conseguido más que nadie – dijo Ron_

_Ron explícate por favor –dijo Sirius_

_Pues que Aidil ha conseguido que nos alarguen los cursos del colegio hasta los veintiuno – dijo Hermione – a mi me parece bien_

_Si y tengo pensado más adelante cuando este asentada si no cambiamos las cosas – dijo Aidil – abrir una escuela para los niños de familias mágicas y mestizos para que aprendan lo que aprenden los hijos de muggles en la primaria, si a partir de 3 años hasta los 11 que es cuando entras en Hogwarts_

_Eso está bien porque si la madre trabaja ya tiene donde dejar al niño – dijo Tonks – yo llevare a Teddy a ese colegio tuyo_

_Vale – le dijo Aidil_

_Veis vuestra hija quiere escolarizarnos a todos - dijo Ron _

_Buen está bien si lo miras de esta manera siempre pueden dar alguna clase para que aprendan a controlar los poderes sin necesidad de varita y así cuando se enfadan no explotan cosas –dijo James_

El expreso de Hogwarts, una reluciente máquina de vapor de color escarlata, ya estaba allí, y de él salían nubes de vapor que convertían en oscuros fantasmas a los numerosos alumnos de Hogwarts y sus padres, reunidos en el andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a coger sitio, y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento de uno de los vagones centrales del tren. Luego bajaron de un salto otra vez al andén para despedirse de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie.

—Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas —le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, al abrazarla.

_Como es eso de ser la pequeña de una familia – dijo James_

_Un fastidio sobre todo si son todo chicos – dijo Ginny- no puedes tener novio sin que quieran romperle la cara y no puedes hablar con ellos de según qué cosas_

_Bueno eso de que no puedes hablar con nosotros de según qué cosas no es cierto – dijo Fred – por que quien te presto su hombro cuando Harry pasaba de ti _

_Y quien se quedo sin oreja cuando salió la noticia de Gringotts – dijo George_

_Pues tu ya no tenias oreja en ese momento – le dijo Ginny _

_Muy graciosa hermanita – dijo este_

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Fred muy interesado.

—Ya lo verás —respondió Charlie—. Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es «información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto».

—Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año —dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia.

_Pues cámbiame el sitio – el dijo Ron _

_No hermanito vas a terminar lo que te queda de escuela –dijo Bill riéndose_

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber George, intrigado.

—Porque vais a tener un curso muy interesante —explicó Bill, parpadeando—. Quizá podría hacer algo de tiempo para ir y echar un vistazo a...

— ¿A qué?

Pero en aquel momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones.

_Mama esa son las formas de tratar a tus hijos – dijo George _

_No pero así ibais subiendo –dijo Molly_

—Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

—Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley —dijo Harry.

_Bien Harry eso agradeciendo la estancia allí –dijo Lily_

_Lily puedes estar segura de que tu hijo solo sabe agradecer – le dijo Ginny y le dio un beso a Harry._

—El placer ha sido mío —respondió ella—. Os invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferiréis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra...

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Ron enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis vosotros tres y nosotros no?

—Esta noche os enteraréis, espero —contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa—. Va a ser muy emocionante... Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas...

_Si a mí me pareció estupendo en este momento – comento Fred _

— ¿Qué normas? —preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

—Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore os lo explicará... Ahora, portaos bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George?

El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

— ¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse—. ¿Qué normas van a cambiar?

_La de poder ir al bosque – dijo Sirius _

_No esa está muy bien – dijo Harry _

_Harry porque dices eso – pregunto Lily_

_Pues mama ya te enteraras – contesto este_

_Bueno sabes que James coge pluma y pergamino – dijo Lilly – cada vez que yo te diga apuntas _

_Vale – dijo James – pero para que _

_Pues para haber cuantas normas se salta y los castigos – dijo Lilly. _

Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano. Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ella, Bill y Charlie habían desaparecido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a su compartimiento. La espesa lluvia salpicaba en las ventanillas con tal fuerza que apenas distinguían nada del exterior. Ron abrió su baúl, sacó la túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro y tapó con ella la jaula de Pigwidgeon para amortiguar sus gorjeos.

—Bagman nos quería contar lo que va a pasar en Hogwarts —dijo malhumorado, sentándose al lado de Harry—. En los Mundiales, ¿recordáis? Pero mi propia madre es incapaz de decir nada. Me pregunto qué...

— ¡Shh! —susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado. Los tres aguzaron el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oyeron una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras.

—... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...

Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy.

_Si claro vuestra familia y las artes oscuras – dijo Sirius_

—Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? —dijo irritada—. Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo.

_Esa es muy buena cuñadita –dijeron los gemelos_

— ¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia? —preguntó Harry.

_No Harry es una pensión – dijo Fred _

_Si la pensión de los retrasados mentales – dijo George – donde lo único que importa es hacer un rayo perfecto _

—Sí —dijo Hermione desdeñosamente—, y tiene una reputación horrible. Según el libro Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa, da muchísima importancia a las Artes Oscuras.

—Creo que he oído algo sobre ella —comentó Ron pensativamente—. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país?

—Bueno, nadie lo sabe —repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas.

—Eh... ¿por qué no? —se extrañó Harry.

_Para que tú no fueras – dijo Fred – solo admiten a hurones y simios _

—Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos —explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

_Ves Harry tu eres muy feo para ir – dijo George – y les quitarías el secreto de su belleza_

— ¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ron, riéndose—. Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme?

— ¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida—. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts.

—Sólo tú, entonces —repuso Ron—. A ver, ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar como Hogwarts?

_Bueno Ron siento decirte que Remus y Lilly también han leído historia de Hogwarts – dijo James_

—Está embrujado —explicó Hermione—. Si un muggle lo mira, lo único que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.»

_Si peligrosa la entrada ese año – dijo Fred – niño desquiciado queriendo pegarle a todo el mundo _

_Quien – pregunto Frank _

_Harry – contesto George – ese año andaba tirando chapas ha ver a quien le hacia una bonita cicatriz _

_Eso no es verdad – dijo Harry – solo se la tire a Ron_

_Pero todos estaban riendo._

—¿Así que Durmstrang también parece unas ruinas para el que no pertenece al colegio?

—Posiblemente —contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. O podrían haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los Mundiales. Y, para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden haberlo convertido en inmarcable.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo en ningún mapa.

—Eh... si tú lo dices... —admitió Harry.

_Hermione te han dado la razón como a las locas – dijo Sirius_

_Bueno Sirius tengo algo que confesarte – dijo George – mi cuñada está un poco loca, le da por besar en pasillos en llama_

_Oye que el pasillo no estaba en llamas – dijo Hermione – además a ti que más te da cuando me beso yo y donde_

—Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte —dijo Hermione reflexionando—. En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como parte del uniforme.

— ¡Ah, piensa en las posibilidades que eso tiene! —dijo Ron en tono soñador—. Habría sido tan fácil tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera un accidente... Es una pena que su madre no quisiera que fuera allí.

_Pero no tuvimos esa suerte – dijeron los cinco a la vez_

La lluvia se hacía aún más y más intensa conforme el tren avanzaba hacia el norte. El cielo estaba tan oscuro y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia el mediodía ya habían encendido las luces. El carrito de la comida llegó traqueteando por el pasillo, y Harry compró un montón de pasteles en forma de caldero para compartirlos con los demás.

_Eso es lo que tienes que hacer – dijo james_

_Si tu padre tenía la manía de invitar a todo el mundo a chucherías – dijo Lily_

_Pero no te escuche quejarte en séptimo cuando volvíamos de vacaciones – dijo James_

_Pues es normal –dijo Sirius – si se la dabas a la boca con tu boca_

_Sirius no le cuentes a nuestros hijos nuestras intimidades – dijo Lilly_

Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de cara redonda extraordinariamente olvidadizo que había sido criado por su abuela, una bruja de armas tomar. Seamus aún llevaba la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda. Parecía que iba perdiendo su magia poco a poco, y, aunque todavía gritaba «¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!», lo hacía de forma muy débil y como fatigada.

_Neville porque vives con la madre de tu padre – pregunto Alicie_

_Pues no sé si puedo contarlo – dijo Neville_

_Si puedes – dijo Harry – pero si te es incomodo yo se lo cuento _

_No yo se lo contare gracias Harry – dijo Neville- pues bien papa, mama cuando los padres de Harry murieron voldemort se debilito, bien pues unos cuantos mortifagos lo buscaron por todos lados y Bellatrix Lastrange os torturo hasta la demencia _

_Bueno estamos vivos pero no somos cocientes de nada – dijo Frank_

_Bueno ahora si un poco más que hace unos años – dijo Neville – pues por una extraña coincidencia al morir Bellatrix os estáis recuperando poco a poco pero os recuperáis _

_Eso es fantástico Neville – le dijeron todos los del futuro _

Después de una media hora, Hermione, harta de la inacabable charla sobre quidditch, se puso a leer una vez más el Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, e intentó aprenderse el encantamiento convocador. Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville los escuchaba con envidia.

—Mi abuela no quiso ir —dijo con evidente tristeza—. No compró entradas. Supongo que habrá sido impresionante...

_Hablare con mi madre de esto – dijo Frank_

—Lo fue —asintió Ron—. Mira esto, Neville...

Revolvió un poco en su baúl, que estaba colgado en la rejilla portaequipajes, y sacó la miniatura de Viktor Krum.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Neville maravillado, cuando Ron le puso a Krum en su rechoncha mano.

—Lo vimos muy de cerca, además —añadió Ron—, porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...

—Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Harry fríamente.

_Eso hijo que se den cuenta de quién es el jefe – dijo James_

— ¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de Pigwidgeon. Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista. Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella.

— ¡Mirad esto! —exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle la túnica de Ron—. No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa...

_Bueno pero por lo menos mis padres me lo compraron con el dinero que gana mi padre y no con la sangre que derrama- dijo Ron_

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! —le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy.

_Me gusta más esa contestación – dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos_

Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

— ¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

— ¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a qué no?

—Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete —dijo Hermione con irritación, por encima de su Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º.

_Eso si nos cuentas las cosas las cuentas bien o no las cuetes – dijo Fred_

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

— ¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —dijo muy contento—. ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.

_Si lo sabía lo que pasa es que no se podía decir –dijo Arthur_

Volviendo a reírse, Malfoy hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle, y los tres se fueron.

Ron se puso en pie y cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento dando un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos.

— ¡Ron! —le reprochó Hermione. Luego sacó la varita y susurró—: ¡Reparo! —Los trozos se recompusieron en una plancha de cristal y regresaron a la puerta.

—Bueno... ha hecho como que lo sabe todo y nosotros no —dijo Ron con un gruñido—. «Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio...» Mi padre podría haber ascendido cuando hubiera querido... pero prefiere quedarse donde está...

_Gracias Ron – dijo su padre _

_Nada total era la verdad – dijo Ron_

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Hermione en voz baja—. No dejes que te moleste Malfoy, Ron.

— ¿Él? ¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Como si pudiera! —replicó Ron cogiendo uno de los pasteles en forma de caldero que quedaban y aplastándolo.

_Hombre un par de puñetazos si le irían bien – dijo Sirius_

A Ron no se le pasó el malhumor durante el resto del viaje. No habló gran cosa mientras se cambiaban para ponerse la túnica del colegio, y seguía sonrojado cuando por fin el expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade, que estaba completamente oscura.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno. Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa, y Ron dejó la túnica de gala cubriendo la jaula de Pigwidgeon antes de salir del tren bajo el aguacero con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi cerrados. La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un cubo tras otro de agua helada.

— ¡Eh, Hagrid! —gritó Harry, viendo una enorme silueta al final del andén.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? —le gritó Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano—. ¡Nos veremos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes!

Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwarts atravesando el lago con Hagrid.

—¡Ah, no me haría gracia pasar el lago con este tiempo! —aseguró Hermione enfáticamente, tiritando mientras avanzaban muy despacio por el oscuro andén con el resto del alumnado. Cien carruajes sin caballo los esperaban a la salida de la estación. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville subieron agradecidos a uno de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y un momento después, con una fuerte sacudida, la larga procesión de carruajes traqueteaba por el camino que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts.

_Van realmente solos – dijo en ese momento Aidil_

_Pues no son tirados por thetrals – dijo Harry – pero no los podrás ver si no has visto a nadie morir_

_Nada pues a ya los veré – dijo ella_

_Si supongo que sí – le contesto Harry distraído – Ginny no está Teddy muy tranquilo _

_Harry solo ha pasado dos horas desde que Tonks le dio el biberón hasta dentro de una hora no despertara – le contesto Ginny _

_Y Lidia no está durmiendo mucho Aidil –dijo Harry_

_No normalmente hace una siesta de dos horas y media – dijo Aidil – porque lo dices Harry _

_Nada por nada – contesto este_

_Bueno el capitulo a terminado quien lee ahora – dijo Fleur_

_Pues que tal que lea Neville – dijo Aidil_

_Pues vale – contesto este_

_**Quiero saber si os parece bien que empiece con los siguientes libros cuando termine este en caso de que os parezca bien seguiré hasta el 7º y luego aria los 3 primeros.**_


	7. capitulo 12

**12 El Torneo de los tres magos**

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventanilla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. También Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville saltaron del carruaje y subieron la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo levantaron la vista cuando se hallaron a cubierto en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.

_Siempre me gusto la escalera – dijo Lily_

_A ti y a todos mama – contestaron sus hijo a la vez_

¡Caray! — exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndolo todo perdido de agua—. Si esto sigue así, va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado... ¡Ay!

Un globo grande y rojo lleno de agua acababa de estallarle en la cabeza. Empapado y farfullando de indignación, Ron se tambaleó y cayó contra Harry, al mismo tiempo que un segundo globo lleno de agua caía... rozando a Hermione. Estalló a los pies de Harry, y una ola de agua fría le mojó las zapatillas y los calcetines. A su alrededor, todos chillaban y se empujaban en un intento de huir de la línea de fuego.

_Os vais a pasar todo el banquete empapados – dijo Sirius_

_De verdad Sirius que eres la persona más observadora de esta sala – dijo Aidil con ironía_

_Cornamenta has educado muy mal a tus hijo – dijo sirius – no respetan a sus mayores_

_Sirius ahora mismo soy mayor yo que tu – dijo Aidil_

Harry levantó la vista y vio, flotando a seis o siete metros por encima de ellos, a Peeves el poltergeist, una especie de hombrecillo con un gorro lleno de cascabeles y pajarita de color naranja. Su cara, ancha y maliciosa, estaba contraída por la concentración mientras se preparaba para apuntar a un nuevo blanco.

_Sigue en el castillo – dijo Remus_

_El castillo no sería nada si el – dijo Harry – no crees _

_Pues si – dijo Ginny – a mí nunca me ha hecho nada_

_Ya pero eso es porque eres la hermana de los más guapos y geniales bromistas- dijeron los gemelos a la vez_

_Si y porque eres novia del hijo de un merodeador – dijo James_

_Bueno James yo no empecé a Salir con tu hijo en primero – dijo Ginny_

_Y cuando empezasteis – pregunto Lily_

¡PEEVES! —gritó una voz irritada—. ¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA MISMO!

Acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Hermione.

¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger.

¡No se preocupe, profesora! —dijo Hermione jadeando y frotándose la garganta.

_Hermione para ser la favorita de la profesora no hace falta que la dejes que te parta el cuello – dijeron los gemelos_

_Haber cuñaditos míos, eso no es ser pelota sino considerada con las personas mayores- dijo Hermione_

¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA! —bramó la profesora McGonagall, enderezando su sombrero puntiagudo y mirando hacia arriba a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

¡No estoy haciendo nada! — contestó Peeves entre risas, arrojando un nuevo globo lleno de agua a varias chicas de quinto, que gritaron y corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor—. ¿No estaban ya mojadas? ¡Esto son unos chorritos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Y dirigió otro globo hacia un grupo de segundo curso que acababa de llegar.

¡Llamaré al director! —gritó la profesora McGonagall—. Te lo advierto, Peeves...

_Que rápido que se cansa la profesora McGonagall – dijo James -antes aguantaba más_

_Hombre Jimmy si tienes en cuenta que arriesgaba a tener una epidemia de gripe con más de la mitad de los estudiantes – dijo Lily – es normal que no aguante según que _

Peeves le sacó la lengua, tiró al aire los últimos globos y salió zumbando escaleras arriba, riéndose como loco.

¡Bueno, vamos! —ordenó bruscamente la profesora McGonagall a la empapada multitud—. ¡Vamos, al Gran Comedor!

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el vestíbulo entre resbalones y atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Ron murmuraba entre dientes y se apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara.

_Que quejica que eres – dijo Sirius_

_Canuto calla anda que cada vez que llovía teníamos que escucharte remugar – dijo Remus_

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. De color blanco perla y semitransparente, Nick llevaba puesto aquella noche su acostumbrado jubón, con una gorguera especialmente ancha que servía al doble propósito de dar a su atuendo un tono festivo y de asegurar que la cabeza se tambaleara lo menos posible sobre su cuello, parcialmente cortado.

_El bueno de Nick - dijeron todos los del pasado_

Buenas noches —dijo sonriéndoles.

¡Pues cómo serán las malas! —contestó Harry, quitándose las zapatillas y vaciándolas de agua—. Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me muero de hambre.

_Harry teniendo hambre – dijeron los Weasley menos Ginny y Ron – pero si eres el que menos come de todos_

_Eso es en casa porque en el colegio puede llegar a comer más que yo – dijo Ron_

_Y porque no comes la misma cantidad en casa –dijo Molly_

_Porque somos muchos y siempre estoy más de un mes en su casa Molly – le dijo Harry_

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso; pero, por una infortunada combinación de circunstancias, Harry no había estado presente más que en la suya propia. Estaba deseando que empezara. Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada lo llamó:

_Explícame porque mi hijo se ha perdido dos años seguidos las selecciones – dijo Lily _

_Mama ya lo sabrás – dijo Harry _

_Bueno pues voy a coger el pergamino haber cuántas veces te voy a castigar –dijo Lily_

¡Eh, Harry!

Era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien Harry era una especie de héroe.

_Si recuerdo cuando Colin y Ginny formaron el club de los Fans de Harry Potter el primer año de ello en la escuela –dijo George_

_Porque no cierras la boca un poco hermanito – dijo Ginny_

_Como que formasteis un club de fans – pregunto Sirius_

_Nada son tontería de mi hermano –dijo Ginny_

_Eso no es verdad – dijo esta vez Fred – formasteis ese club no lo niegues_

_Vale bien – dijo Ginny – formamos el club de fans pero que conste que yo lo hice para conseguir fotos de Harry_

_Y eso porque si se las podías pedir a tu hermano – dijo Sirius _

_Porque Colin sabía usar una cámara de foto y tenía una además aprendió a revelar las fotos para que se movieran – dijo Ginny- y dejemos el tema ahí._

Hola, Colin —respondió con poco entusiasmo.

Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!

Eh... bien —dijo Harry.

¡Está muy nervioso! —explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento—. ¡Espero que le toque Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry?

Sí, vale —accedió Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y Nick Casi Decapitado—. Los hermanos generalmente van a la misma casa, ¿no? —comentó. Estaba pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían pertenecido a Gryffindor.

_Solo los que su familia sean Gryffindor – dijo James_

No, no necesariamente —repuso Hermione—. La hermana gemela de Parvati Patil está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que tenían que estar juntas, ¿verdad?

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero; la profesora McGonagall se encontraría seguramente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo; pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.

¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores.

_Si tú no te das cuenta siempre tienes a Hermione –dijo Ron cariñosamente hacia su novia y le dio un beso_

Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que les durara más de un curso. Con diferencia, el favorito de Harry había sido el profesor Lupin, que había dimitido el curso anterior. Recorrió la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro: no había ninguna cara nueva.

_Nosotros tampoco – dijo James _

_Porque pasa eso profesor – pregunto Alicie que estaba sentada en un sofá como Lilly pero recargada sobre su marido y con las piernas sobre su hijo._

_Pues la verdad que no sé qué decirte – dijo Dumbledore._

¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! —dijo Hermione, preocupada.

_Profesor encuentre rápido un profesor para DCAO que ha Hermione le da algo – dijo Sirius _

Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que impartía la clase de Encantamientos, estaba sentado sobre un montón de cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología y que en aquellos momentos llevaba el sombrero ladeado sobre el lacio pelo gris. Hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinistra estaba Snape, el profesor de Pociones, con su pelo grasiento, su nariz ganchuda y su rostro cetrino: la persona a la que Harry tenía menos aprecio en todo Hogwarts. El odio que Harry le profesaba sólo tenía parangón con el que Snape le profesaba a él, un odio que, si eso era posible, parecía haberse intensificado el curso anterior después de que Harry había ayudado á huir a Sirius ante las desmesuradas narices de Snape. Snape y Sirius habían sido enemigos desde que eran estudiantes.

_Vale muy bien que nadie entre en pánico – dijo James – pero me podéis explicar que hace el murciélago ese ahí_

_Pues por si no te has enterado Cornamenta es profesor – dijo Sirius_

_Profesor porque no pone a Harry con un hipogrifo , quizás no estaría en tanto peligro – dijo James con una mirada que decía que podía cometer un asesinato allí mismo – canuto y lunático coger pergamino y pluma y cada vez que ese se pase lo escribís y luego ya pensaremos en lo que le hacemos_

_James cálmate a lo mejor no le hace nada – dijo Lily_

_Claro y Voldemort es la persona más amable de este mundo –dijo Sirius_

Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry adivinó que era el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director: su abundante pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitud de estrellas y lunas.

_Usted siempre tan elegante – le dijo Remus_

Dumbledore había juntado las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry también miró al techo.

Por obra de encantamiento, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre, aunque nunca lo había visto tan tormentoso como aquel día. Se arremolinaban en él nubes de color negro y morado. Después de oír un trueno, Harry vio que un rayo dibujaba en el techo su forma ahorquillada.

¡Que se den prisa! —gimió Ron, al lado de Harry—. Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

_Que impaciente Ronald –dijo Molly_

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Si Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con aspecto de estar al borde de la conmoción. Cuando se puso en fila con sus aterrorizados compañeros, vio a Colin Creevey, levantó dos veces el pulgar para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios: «¡Me he caído en el lago!» Parecía completamente encantado por el accidente.

_Harry personalmente te digo que a esos chicos se les va la pinza –dijo Sirius_

_Pues tienen la cabeza en su sitio – contesto Harry – al menos uno de ellos – esto lo dijo en un susurro que solo escucho Ginny_

_Mi amor no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Colin – dijo Ginny dándole un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios – además has cumplido con sus padres y su hermano _

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

Hace tal vez mil años

que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.

Había entonces cuatro magos de fama

de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:

El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;

el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;

del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,

y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan

para educar jóvenes brujos.

Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores

fundó una casa diferente

para los diferentes caracteres

de su alumnado.

Para Gryffindor

el valor era lo mejor;

paraRavenclaw,

la inteligencia.

Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos

era romperse los codos.

El ambicioso Slytherin

ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.

Estando aún con vida

se repartieron a cuantos venían,

pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo

cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?

Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:

me levantó de su cabeza,

y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera

para que pudiera elegiros a la primera.

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.

No me equivoco nunca:

echaré un vistazo a tu mente

¡y te diré de qué casa eres!

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

_Porque cuenta sus orígenes – dijo confundido James_

_Pues para que a la gente no se le olviden – dijo Lily_

No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros —comentó Harry, aplaudiendo con los demás.

Canta una canción diferente cada año —dijo Ron—. Tiene que ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿verdad? Supongo que se pasa el año preparando la próxima canción.

_Ron tu siempre tan profundo – dijo Ginny_

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero.

Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos lo estaban aplaudiendo. Harry vislumbró a Cho, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, que recibía con vítores a Stewart Ackerley cuando se sentaba. Durante un fugaz segundo, Harry sintió el extraño deseo de ponerse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

¡Baddock, Malcolm!

Slytherin!

La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio cómo aplaudía Malfoy cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos. Harry se preguntó si Baddock tendría idea de que la casa de Slytherin había dado más brujos y brujas oscuros que ninguna otra. Fred y George silbaron a Malcolm Baddock mientras tomaba asiento.

_Harry normalmente van a Slytherin aquellos que sus padres también han estado – dijo Sirius_

¡Branstone, Eleanor!

¡Hufflepuff!

¡Cauldwell, Owen!

¡Hufflepuff!

¡Creevey, Dennis!

El pequeño Dennis Creevey avanzó tambaleándose y se tropezó en el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que éste entraba furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Unas dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos tres veces más ancho, Hagrid, con su pelo y barba largos, enmarañados y renegridos, daba un poco de miedo. Una impresión falsa, porque Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían que Hagrid tenía un carácter muy bondadoso. Les guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, y observó cómo Dennis Creevey se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. El desgarrón que tenía el sombrero cerca del ala volvió a abrirse.

¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero.

_Pues tiene que ser muy valiente para estar en nuestra casa – dijo James_

_No la verdad que la mayoría de los nacidos muggle terminan en nuestra casa – dijo Ginny _

_Eso es verdad ahora que lo pienso bien – dijo Frank_

Harry aplaudió con los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Dennis Creevey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el sombrero, lo volvió a poner en el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su hermano.

¡Colin, me caí! —dijo de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento vacío—. ¡Fue estupendo! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la barca!

¡Tranqui! —repuso Colin, igual de emocionado—. ¡Seguramente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis!

¡Vaya! —exclamó Dennis, como si nadie, en sus mejores sueños, pudiera imaginar nada mejor que ser arrojado al agua en un lago de varias brazas de profundidad, por una sacudida en medio de una tormenta, y ser sacado por un monstruo marino gigante.

_Ay Harry que no te entera es el sueño de todo mago de once años – le dijo su madre con sarcasmo_

_Desde cuando intentas tu tomarle el pelo a alguien – dijo un sorprendido Sirius_

_Es que venía como anillo al dedo –contesto Lily_

¡Dennis!, ¡Dennis!, ¿has visto a ese chico? ¡El del pelo negro y las gafas!, ¿lo ves? ¿A que no sabes quién es, Dennis?

Harry miró para otro lado y se fijó en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que en aquel instante estaba ocupándose de Emma Dobbs.

_Cornamenta a tu hijo no le gusta que lo señalen – dijo Remus_

_Normal – dijo Javier que estaba haciendo humo de colores con la varita para entretener a su hija_

La Selección continuó. Chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila se acortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall iba llamando a los de la ele.

¡Vamos, deprisa! —gimió Ron, frotándose el estómago.

¡Por favor, Ron! Recordad que la Selección es mucho más importante que la comida —le dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, al tiempo que «¡Madley, Laura!» se convertía en miembro de la casa Hufflepuff.

Por supuesto que sí, si uno está muerto —replicó Ron.

_Ron por favor que poco tacto tienes – dijo Tonks_

_Mira que lo que dije era verdad – dijo Ron – a lo mejor lo exprese con mal_

Espero que la remesa de este año en nuestra casa cumpla con los requisitos —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado, aplaudiendo cuando «¡McDonald, Natalie!» llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor—. No queremos romper nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad?

Gryffindor había ganado los tres últimos años la Copa de las Casas.

_Si somos campeones- dijo Sirius_

¡Pritchard, Graham!

¡Slytherin!

¡Quirke, Orla!

¡Ravenclaw!

Por último, con «¡Whitby, Kevin!» («¡Hufflepuff!»), la Ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó.

Se acerca el momento —dijo Ron cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y mirando ansioso su plato de oro.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor—: ¡A comer!

¡Obedecemos! —dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

_Como todos los hombres solo obedecéis si os dicen esas palabras – dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala_

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida.

¡Ah, «esdoesdáme'or»! —dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

_Ron no hables con la boca llena – dijo Molly _

Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sabéis? — comentó Nick Casi Decapitado—. Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.

¿«Po' gué»? ¿«Gué ha sudedido»? —dijo Harry, con la boca llena con un buen pedazo de carne.

_Harry tu también – dijeron a la vez Lilly y Molly _

Peeves, por supuesto —explicó Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se subió la gorguera un poco más—. Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario... más prudentemente, a mí parecer... se mantuvo en sus trece.

_Pues yo no lo echaría – dijeron todos los presentes en la sala a la vez_

El Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma de Slytherin, un espectro adusto y mudo cubierto de manchas de sangre de color plateado. Era el único en Hogwarts que realmente podía controlar a Peeves.

_Eso no es verdad a nosotros nos hace caso –dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos_

Sí, ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo —dijo Ron en tono enigmático—. ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas?

¡Oh, lo normal! —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...

_Siempre se mete con los pobres elfos – dijeron Lilly y Hermione a la vez_

¡Paf! Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

_Hermione manchaste el mantel y no lo limpiaste – dijo Fred – la hemos perdido_

¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? — preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick Casi Decapitado, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?

Claro que sí —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione—. Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.

¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! —objetó Hermione.

_Hombre mejor para todos – dijo George _

_Que quieres decir con eso – pregunto Alicie_

_Ya lo veréis por vosotros mismos –dijo Fred_

Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día —explicó Nick Casi Decapitado—. Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza... atender los fuegos y esas cosas... Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

Pero ¿les pagan? —preguntó—. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...

_Hermione querida en el mundo mágico no hay todo eso – dijo Lilly – eso son cosas muggles_

Nick Casi Decapitado se rió con tantas ganas que la gorguera se le bajó y la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo que todavía la mantenía unida al cuello.

¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? — repitió, volviendo a colocarse la cabeza sobre los hombros y asegurándola de nuevo con la gorguera—. ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!

Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.

«Vabos, He'mione» —dijo Ron, rociando sin querer a Harry con trocitos de budín de Yorkshire—. «Va'a», lo siento, «Adry». —Tragó—. ¡Porque te mueras de hambre no vas a conseguir que tengan bajas por enfermedad!

Esclavitud —dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad—. Así es como se hizo esta cena: mediante la esclavitud.

Y se negó a probar otro bocado.

_Hombre eso es demasiado lejos – dijo Alicie – yo no dejaría de comer _

_Bueno tú llevas comiendo sin parar desde que estas embarazada al igual que Lilly – dijo Sirius pero en ese momento se quedo sin pelo y sin voz _

_Eso te pasa por meterte con mi madre – dijeron Harry y Neville a la vez _

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro justo en el momento en que los restos del plato principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.

¡Tarta de melaza, Hermione! —dijo Ron, dándosela a oler—. ¡Bollo de pasas, mira! ¡Y pastel de chocolate!

Pero la mirada que le dirigió Hermione le recordó hasta tal punto la de la profesora McGonagall que prefirió desistir.

_Son peores que las de la profesora – dijeron todos los que las conocían_

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

_Profesor siempre tan respetado –dijo Frank_

¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos —Hermione lanzó un gruñido—, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

_Este hombre es un pelmazo – dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Filch_

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin aliento.

_Si eso que -dijo James_

Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

_Es normal – dijo James – Albus dime porque no pueden jugar al Quidditch_

_Pues supongo que te contestare yo mismo si seguimos leyendo – dijo Dumbledore_

Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

_Vaya hombre ya podía haber esperado para entrar – dijo Sirius_

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.

_Bueno Hermione ya sabe quién es a que si – dijo Remus_

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

_Parece que ojo loco ha hecho su aparición – dijo Frank_

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

_Bueno hijo eso es un ojo mágico especial para aurores –dijo James_

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

_Así que ojo loco será vuestro profesor – dijo Remus_

_Pues si – contestaron los chicos del futuro_

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

_Vamos algo divertido no – dijo Sirius_

Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo.

_Pues os lo pasareis bien en sus clases – dijo Alicie_

_Si súper – dijeron ellos_

¿Moody? —le susurró Harry a Ron—. ¿Ojoloco Moody? ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?

Debe de ser él —dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja—. ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

No lo sé —contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación.

_A ver Ron primero con miedo y luego fascinado – dijeron los Gemelos_

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.

_Bueno parece que al final pierde una pierna – dijeron los dos Aurores presentes_

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

_Bien eso será divertido – dijeron los merodeadores_

¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.

_Bien dicho Fred –dijo Sirius_

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

_Por cierto profesor gracias – dijo Fred_

No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

_Oh esta mujer es una aguafiestas –dijo Remus_

Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

»EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

_Pero se conseguía realmente – pregunto Neville_

_Pues al principio si pero más tarde no – dijo Albus_

¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años.

_Claro para que preocuparse si puedes terminar muerto – dijo con sarcasmo Lily_

En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.

_Menos mal – dijo Alicie_

»En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

¡Yo voy a intentarlo! —dijo entre dientes Fred Weasley, con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de semejante gloria y riqueza. No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estudiantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

_Claro que quería intentarlo y morir o que – dijo Molly_

_Mama se suponía que no tenía que morir nadie – dijo Ron_

Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío—. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.

_A mí me parece muy bien – dijeron Lily y Alicie_

»Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

_Albus de verdad que esperas que se duerman – dijo James_

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

¡No pueden hacer eso! —protestó George Weasley, que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se había quedado quieto, de pie y mirando a Dumbledore—. Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?

No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!

_Claro que mis hijos son unos chicos encantadores y no se quejaron ni idearon nada – dijo Molly con ironía_

_Claro y Harry es el chico en que menos problemas se ha metido –dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego_

Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones...

Vamos —dijo Hermione—, si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí solos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo; los gemelos iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años.

¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los campeones? —preguntó Harry.

No lo sé —respondió Fred—, pero es a él a quien tenemos que engañar. Supongo que un par de gotas de poción envejecedora podrían bastar, George...

Pero Dumbledore sabe que no tienes la edad —dijo Ron.

Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? —dijo Fred astutamente—. Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos.

_Veis como se iban a quedar quietecitos – dijo Molly otra vez con ironía_

¡Pero ha habido muertos! —señaló Hermione con voz preocupada mientras atravesaban una puerta oculta tras un tapiz y comenzaban a subir otra escalera más estrecha.

Sí —admitió Fred, sin darle importancia—, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no? Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo? ¡Eh, Ron!, y si averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar?

_No la verdad es que paso – dijo Ron_

¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Estaría bien participar, ¿no? Pero supongo que elegirán a alguien mayor... No sé si estamos preparados...

_No lo estabais – dijo Ginny divertida_

Yo, desde luego, no lo estoy —dijo desde detrás de Fred y George la voz triste de Neville—. Supongo que a mi abuela le gustaría que lo intentara.

_Neville no creo que a tu abuela le hubiera gustado que te maten –dijo Alicie_

»Siempre me dice que debería mantener alto el honor de la familia. Tendré que... ¡Ay! Neville acababa de hundir un pie en un peldaño a mitad de la escalera. En Hogwarts había muchos escalones falsos como aquél. Para la mayor parte de los estudiantes que llevaban cierto tiempo en Hogwarts, saltar aquellos escalones especiales se había convertido en un acto inconsciente, pero la memoria de Neville era nefasta. Entre Harry y Ron lo agarraron por las axilas y le liberaron el pie, mientras una armadura que había al final de la escalera se reía con un tintineo de sus piezas de metal.

_Oye Harry si no te cae bien mi hijo se lo dices y punto no lo llames desmemoriado – dijo enfadada Alicie_

_Tu hijo me cae bien pero en ese momento Neville tenía muy mala memoria – dijo Harry_

¡Cállate! —le dijo Ron, bajándole la visera al pasar.

Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras el enorme retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa.

¿La contraseña? —preguntó cuando los vio aproximarse.

«¡Tonterías!» —respondió George—. Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto.

El retrato se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. Hermione dirigió una mirada sombría a las alegres llamas, y Harry la oyó murmurar claramente «esclavitud» antes de volverse a ellos para darles las buenas noches y desaparecer por la puerta hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

_Bueno Hermione alguien tiene que mantener los fuegos encendidos –dijo Sirius_

Harry, Ron y Neville subieron por la última escalera, que era de caracol, para ir a su dormitorio, que se hallaba al final de la torre. Pegadas a la pared había cinco camas con dosel de color carmesí intenso, cada una de las cuales tenía a los pies el baúl de su propietario. Dean y Seamus se metían ya en la cama. Seamus había colgado la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda en la cabecera de la suya, y Dean había clavado con chinchetas el póster de Viktor Krum sobre la mesita de noche. El antiguo póster del equipo de fútbol de West Ham estaba justo al lado.

Está pirado —comentó Ron suspirando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ante los futbolistas de papel.

_Ron si le gusta el futbol tú no puedes impedirlo – dijo Arthur_

_No pero tu hijo tiene razón esta pirado – dijo Harry _

_Harry – le dijo Ginny que sabia porque lo decía _

Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Alguien (un elfo doméstico, sin duda) había colocado calentadores entre las sábanas. Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que azotaba fuera.

Podría presentarme —dijo Ron en la oscuridad, medio dormido—, si Fred y George descubren cómo hacerlo... El Torneo... nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

Supongo que no... —Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y una serie de nuevas imágenes deslumbrantes se le formaron en la mente: engañaba a aquel juez imparcial y le hacía creer que tenía diecisiete años... Lo elegían campeón de Hogwarts... Se hallaba en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo el colegio, y sus compañeros lo ovacionaban... Acababa de ganar el Torneo de los tres magos, y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro de Cho, resplandeciente de admiración... Harry sonrió a la almohada, contento de que Ron no pudiera ver lo que él veía.

_Oye Harry quien esa Cho – pregunto su madre_

_Pues una zorra que estuvo con tu hijo por su fama – contesto Ginny enfadada y muerta de celos _

_Mira la mini pelirroja esta celosa – dijo Sirius que había conseguido volver a tener pelo y voz_

_No estoy celosa – dijo Ginny_

_Si lo estás amor – dijo Harry al oído de ella y le dio un suave beso en el cuello_

_Se acabo el capitulo –dijo Neville_

_Pues pásaselo a tu madre – dijo Lily_

_**TENGO PENSADO TRAER A MCGONALL Y A HAGRID SI OS PARECE BIEN.**_

_**POR FAVOR COMENTAR SI OS HA GUSTADO **_

_**IRE SUBIENDO CAPITULO A CAPITULO CADA SEMANA, EL DIA NO LO SE.**_


	8. capitulo 13

_13 Ojoloco Moody _

_Bueno Alicie empiezas a leer – dijo Frank_

_Porque no comemos algo primero y nos ponemos más cómodos – dijo Aidil que había notado que las mujeres embarazadas no estaban cómodas_

_Nos parece bien – contestaron el resto _

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus nuevos horarios. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

_Lo conseguisteis – pregunto James_

_No – dijeron a la vez los Gemelos, y el resto de chicos del futuro reían a carcajada limpia._

Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario—. Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin...

_Albus porque nos torturas de esta manera – dijeron todos los Gryffindor_

_Porque tenemos que intentar eliminar esa enemistad – dijo Albus_

_Pues no lo conseguiréis de esa manera – dijeron los merodeadores_

Y esta tarde dos horas de Adivinación —gruñó Harry, observando el horario. Adivinación era su materia menos apreciada, aparte de Pociones. La profesora Trelawney siempre estaba prediciendo la muerte de Harry, cosa que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

_Porque te predice la muerte – dijo Lily preocupada _

_Porque era verdad al fin y al cabo pero no cada semana como decía ella – contesto Harry_

_Harry con eso no tranquilizas a tu madre – le dijo James_

Tendríais que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo —dijo Hermione con énfasis, untando mantequilla en la tostada—. De esa manera estudiaríais algo sensato como Aritmancia.

_Hacerle caso a Hermione – dijo Lily_

Estás volviendo a comer, según veo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la mantequilla.

He llegado a la conclusión de que hay mejores medios de hacer campaña por los derechos de los elfos —repuso Hermione con altivez.

Sí... y además tenías hambre —comentó Ron, sonriendo.

_Yo creo que lo que ha dicho Ron es cierto – dijo Sirius_

De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaban el correo matutino. Instintivamente, Harry alzó la vista, pero no vio ni una mancha blanca entre la masa parda y gris. Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban. Un cárabo grande se acercó a Neville Longbottom y dejó caer un paquete sobre su regazo. A Neville casi siempre se le olvidaba algo. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, el búho de Draco Malfoy se posó sobre su hombro, llevándole lo que parecía su acostumbrado suplemento de dulces y pasteles procedentes de su casa. Tratando de olvidar el nudo en el estómago provocado por la desilusión, Harry volvió a sus gachas de avena. ¿Era posible que le hubiera sucedido algo a Hedwig y que Sirius no hubiera llegado a recibir la carta?

_No me ha pasado nada – dijo Sirius_

Sus preocupaciones le duraron todo el recorrido a través del embarrado camino que llevaba al Invernadero 3; pero, una vez en él, la profesora Sprout lo distrajo de ellas al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que Harry había visto nunca. Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas como gruesas y negras babosas gigantes que salieran verticalmente de la tierra. Todas estaban algo retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido.

Son bubotubérculos —les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout—. Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...

_Una clase divertida – dijo Remus_

¿El qué? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.

El pus, Finnigan, el pus —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, recogeréis el pus en estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido.

_Si una irritación que puede durar días – dijo James_

_Como lo sabes papa – pregunto Harry _

_Porque le tire una gota en el brazo a Quejicus – dijo James_

Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo. Lo fueron introduciendo en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la profesora Sprout, y al final de la clase habían recogido varios litros.

_Hombre para desahogarte sin pegar al alguien tiene que ir bien – dijo Frank_

La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta —comentó la profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella—. El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos.

Como la pobre Eloise Migden —dijo Hannah Abbott, alumna de Hufflepuff, en voz muy baja—. Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición.

Una chica bastante tonta —afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la cabeza—. Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía.

_Estoy de acuerdo con la profesora – dijo Alicie_

El insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado, y el grupo de alumnos se dividió: los de Hufflepuff subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los de Gryffindor se encaminaron en sentido contrario, bajando por la explanada, hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, que se alzaba en el mismo borde del bosque prohibido.

_Os da la clase Hagrid – dijo Sirius_

_Si – contestaron los chicos _

_Que morro – contesto James_

Hagrid los estaba esperando de pie, fuera de la cabaña, con una mano puesta en el collar de Fang, su enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. En el suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas, y Fang gimoteaba y tiraba del collar, ansioso por investigar el contenido. Al acercarse, un traqueteo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de lo que parecían pequeños estallidos.

¡Buenas! —saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. Será mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto: ¡escregutos de cola explosiva!

_Tiene pinta de ser peligroso –dijo Lily_

¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron.

Hagrid señaló las cajas.

¡Ay! —chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás.

En opinión de Harry, la interjección «ay» daba cabal idea de lo que eran los escregutos de cola explosiva. Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que, haciendo un suave «¡fut!», salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

Recién nacidos —dijo con orgullo Hagrid—, para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

_Y que se supone que tenéis que hacer – pregunto James_

¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? —preguntó una voz fría.

Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin. El que había hablado era Draco Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia.

Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

Sí, ¿qué hacen? —insistió Malfoy—. ¿Para qué sirven?

_Un perro no sirve para nada pero lo criamos y le damos cariño igual – dijo Ginny – porque no se podría hacer lo mismo con un escreguto _

Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo bruscamente:

Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada.

Primero el pus y ahora esto —murmuró Seamus.

_Menos más que no soy asquerosos – dijo Remus – sino estarías devolviendo _

Nada salvo el profundo afecto que le tenían a Hagrid podría haber convencido a Harry, Ron y Hermione de coger puñados de hígado despachurrado de rana y tratar de tentar con él a los escregutos de cola explosiva. A Harry no se le iba de la cabeza la idea de que aquello era completamente absurdo, porque los escregutos ni siquiera parecían tener boca.

¡Ay! —gritó Dean Thomas, unos diez minutos después—. ¡Me ha hecho daño!

_Jodete – dijo Harry_

Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él.

¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —explicó Dean enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.

¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Quiero un – dijo Sirius _

¡Ay! —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown—. Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto?

Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid (Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja). Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre.

_Está mejorando quiero dos – dijo Sirius_

Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?

El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles —replicó Hermione con brusquedad—. La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no?

_Muy bien dicho Hermione – dijo Molly _

Harry y Ron sonrieron mirando a Hagrid, quien también les dirigió disimuladamente una sonrisa tras su poblada barba. Nada le hubiera gustado más a Hagrid que tener como mascota un dragón, como sabían muy bien Harry, Ron y Hermione: cuando ellos estaban en primer curso, Hagrid había poseído durante un breve período un fiero ridgeback noruego al que llamaba Norberto. Sencillamente, Hagrid tenía debilidad por las criaturas monstruosas: cuanto más peligrosas, mejor.

Bueno, al menos los escregutos son pequeños —comentó Ron una hora más tarde, mientras regresaban al castillo para comer.

Lo son ahora —repuso Hermione, exasperada—. Cuando Hagrid haya averiguado lo que comen, me temo que pueden hacerse de dos metros.

Bueno, no importará mucho si resulta que curan el mareo o algo, ¿no? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

_Ron haciendo bromas – dijo Fred – tenía fiebre ese día_

Sabes bien que eso sólo lo dije para que Malfoy se callara —contestó Hermione—. Pero la verdad es que sospecho que tiene razón. Lo mejor que se podría hacer con ellos es pisarlos antes de que nos empiecen a atacar.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de cordero. Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola.

Eh... ¿se trata de la nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de los elfos? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Intentas vomitar?

_Hijo porque se lo cuestionas todo – dijo Arthur_

_No lo sé -contesto Ron_

No —respondió Hermione con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas—. Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca.

¿Qué? —exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes!

_Lo tuyo es obsesión con la biblioteca – dijo Ginny_

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días. Luego se puso en pie de un salto, les dijo « ¡Os veré en la cena!» y salió a toda velocidad.

_Adiós – dijo George_

Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia la torre norte, en la que, al final de una estrecha escalera de caracol, una escala plateada ascendía hasta una trampilla circular que había en el techo, por la que se entraba en el aula donde vivía la profesora Trelawney.

_Harry abandona esa clase – dijo Lily_

_Vale mama –contesto este_

Al acercarse a la trampilla recibieron el impacto de un familiar perfume dulzón que emanaba de la hoguera de la chimenea. Como siempre, todas las cortinas estaban corridas. El aula, de forma circular, se hallaba bañada en una luz tenue y rojiza que provenía de numerosas lámparas tapadas con bufandas y pañoletas. Harry y Ron caminaron entre los sillones tapizados con tela de colores, ya ocupados, y los cojines que abarrotaban la habitación, y se sentaron a la misma mesa camilla.

Buenos días —dijo la tenue voz de la profesora Trelawney justo a la espalda de Harry, que dio un respingo.

_Asusta con solo escucharla – dijo Fred_

Era una mujer sumamente delgada, con unas gafas enormes que hacían parecer sus ojos excesivamente grandes para la cara, y miraba a Harry con la misma trágica expresión que adoptaba cada vez que lo veía. La acostumbrada abundancia de abalorios, cadenas y pulseras brillaba sobre su persona a la luz de la hoguera.

Estás preocupado, querido mío —le dijo a Harry en tono lúgubre—. Mi ojo interior puede ver por detrás de tu valeroso rostro la atribulada alma que habita dentro. Y lamento decirte que tus preocupaciones no carecen de motivo. Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles... muy difíciles... Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá... y quizá antes de lo que crees...

_Bueno mi amor que te preocupaba – dijo Ginny entre risas – no poder partirle la cara a Draco o a Snape_

_Pues en ese momento nada – dijo Harry_

La voz se convirtió en un susurro. Ron miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada muy fríamente. La profesora Trelawney los dejó y fue a sentarse en un sillón grande de orejas ante el fuego, de cara a la clase. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, que admiraban intensamente a la profesora Trelawney, estaban sentadas sobre cojines muy cerca de ella.

Queridos míos, ha llegado la hora de mirar las estrellas —dijo—: los movimientos de los planetas y los misteriosos prodigios que revelan tan sólo a aquellos capaces de comprender los pasos de su danza celestial. El destino humano puede descifrarse en los rayos planetarios, que se entrecruzan...

_Una apuesta a que intenta adivinar la fecha de nacimiento de Harry y se equivoca – dijo Remus_

_Vale dirá que nació en primavera – dijo Sirius _

_Yo que nació en otoño – dijo James_

_Pues yo que nació en verano – dijo Remus_

_Pues yo que nace en invierno –dijo Lily_

_Vale pues apostar cinco galeones – dijo Alicie – yo estoy con Lily_

_Y yo con James – dijo Frank_

_Pues yo con Remus – dijo para asombro de todos Albus_

Pero los pensamientos de Harry se habían lanzado a vagar. Aquel fuego perfumado siempre conseguía adormecerlo y atontarlo, y las divagaciones de la profesora Trelawney nunca lograban lo que se dice encandilarlo... aunque en aquel momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella le acababa de decir: «Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá...»

_Que no que estoy bien – dijo Sirius_

Pero Hermione tenía razón, pensó Harry de mal talante: la profesora Trelawney no era más que un fraude. En aquel momento no había nada que él temiera, en absoluto... bueno, salvo que se tuvieran en cuenta los temores de que hubieran atrapado a Sirius. Pero ¿qué sabía la profesora Trelawney?

_Eso que sabía ella -dijo Hermione_

Hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que su don adivinatorio no era nada más que aprovechar las casualidades y echarle mucho misterio a la cosa.

Excepto, claro está, aquella vez al final del último curso, cuando predijo que Voldemort se alzaría de nuevo. El mismo Dumbledore dijo que aquel trance le parecía auténtico, después de que Harry se lo describió...

_Predijo algo – dijo Alicie_

_Si – dijo Ginny_

¡Harry! —susurró Ron.

¿Qué?

Harry miró a su alrededor. Toda la clase se estaba fijando en él. Se sentó más tieso. Había estado a punto de dormirse, entre el calor y sus pensamientos.

_Harry no está bien que te duermas en clase – dijo Lily_

_Lo siento mama – dijo este_

Estaba diciendo, querido mío, que tú naciste claramente bajo la torva influencia de Saturno —dijo la profesora Trelawney con una leve nota de resentimiento en la voz ante el hecho de que Harry no hubiera estado pendiente de sus palabras.

Perdón, ¿nací bajo qué? —preguntó Harry.

_Haber quien gana – dijo Sirius_

Saturno, querido mío, ¡el planeta Saturno! —repitió la profesora Trelawney, decididamente irritada porque Harry no parecía impresionado por esta noticia—. Estaba diciendo que Saturno se hallaba seguramente en posición dominante en el momento de tu nacimiento: tu pelo oscuro, tu estatura exigua, las trágicas pérdidas que sufriste tan temprano en la vida... Creo que no me equivoco al pensar, querido mío, que naciste justo a mitad del invierno, ¿no es así?

No —contestó Harry—. Nací en julio.

_Bueno a pagar – dijo Lily_

_Si eso – dijo Alicie_

Ron se apresuró a convertir su risa en una áspera tos.

Media hora después la profesora Trelawney le dio a cada alumno un complicado mapa circular, con el que intentaron averiguar la posición de cada uno de los planetas en el momento de su nacimiento. Era un trabajo pesado, que requería mucha consulta de tablas horarias y cálculo de ángulos.

_Pero Harry no podrá hacer bien el trabajo si no sabe a qué hora nació – dijo Lily_

A mí me salen dos Neptuno —dijo Harry después de un rato, observando con el entrecejo fruncido su trozo de pergamino—. No puede estar bien, ¿verdad?

Aaaaaaah —dijo Ron, imitando el tenue tono de la profesora Trelawney—, cuando aparecen en el cielo dos Neptuno es un indicio infalible de que va a nacer un enano con gafas, Harry...

_Ginny le dio un capón a su hermano y le dijo:_

_No te vuelvas a reír del aspecto físico de Harry – Harry le dio un beso _

Seamus y Dean, que trabajaban cerca de ellos, se rieron con fuerza, aunque no lo bastante para amortiguar los emocionados chillidos de Lavender Brown.

¡Profesora, mire! ¡He encontrado un planeta desconocido!, ¿qué es, profesora?

Es Urano, querida mía —le dijo la profesora Trelawney mirando el mapa.

_Hombre esta niña muy lista no es – dijo Aidil – ya que Urano no es desconocido _

_Bueno lista no es –dijo Hermione – y no atiende nunca en clase de astronomía_

¿Puedo echarle yo también un vistazo a tu Urano, Lavender? —preguntó Ron con sorna.

_Ron como le dices eso a una niña – dijo Molly_

_Era una broma mama –dijo este_

Desgraciadamente, la profesora Trelawney lo oyó, y seguramente fue ése el motivo de que les pusiera tanto trabajo al final de la clase.

Un análisis detallado de la manera en que os afectarán los movimientos planetarios durante el próximo mes, con referencias a vuestro mapa personal —dijo en un tono duro que recordaba más al de la profesora McGonagall que al suyo propio—. ¡Quiero que me lo entreguéis el próximo lunes, y no admito excusas!

_Nada se vuelven locos – dijo Remus _

¡Rata vieja! —se quejó Ron con amargura mientras descendían la escalera con todos los demás de regreso al Gran Comedor, para la cena—. Eso nos llevará todo el fin de semana, ya verás.

¿Muchos deberes? —les preguntó muy alegre Hermione, al alcanzarlos—. ¡La profesora Vector no nos ha puesto nada!

Bien, ¡bravo por la profesora Vector! —dijo Ron, de mal humor.

_Ron cuida tu vocabulario jovencito – dijo Molly_

Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar. Acababan de ponerse en la cola cuando oyeron una voz estridente a sus espaldas:

¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante ellos, muy contentos por algún motivo.

¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente.

¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo—. ¡Escucha esto!

_Bueno que podemos pegarle ya – dijo Sirius_

MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

Malfoy levantó la vista.

Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante.

_Mi padre es mejor persona que el tuyo – soltaron todos los Weasley_

Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano, Malfoy volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó:

Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados «policías») a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a El Profeta por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso.

¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?

_Y la tuya no tendría que haber nacido y nació – dijo Sirius furioso_

Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Vamos, Ron...

¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto?

¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry. Tanto él como Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra Malfoy—. Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?

_Gracias por defender a nuestra madre – dijeron todos los Weasley_

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso sonrosado.

No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.

Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza —le contestó Harry, dándose la vuelta.

_Bien hecho hijo – dijeron los Potter_

¡BUM!

Hubo gritos. Harry notó que algo candente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y metió la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Pero, antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

_Te ataco por la espalda el muy cobarde –dijo James _

¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Malfoy.

_Ya esta podemos convertir a todos los Malfoys en hurones y encerrarlos en una jaula y darles de comer cada quince días – dijo Sirius_

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

No —respondió Harry—, sólo me ha rozado.

¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody.

¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él.

Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita.

El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

_Hombre ha podido romperle un hueso – dijo Alicie_

No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo...

El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.

_Se acabo la diversión – dijeron todos los bromistas _

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón.

¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

Enseñar —explicó Moody.

Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

Sí —contestó Moody.

¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie.

_Qué pena que no lo dejara como estaba – dijo Ron –nos hubiera dada menos problemas_

¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto...

¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

_Si y seguro que Snape le castigar – dijo James con ironía _

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras «mi padre».

¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?

Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.

Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras.

_Es un poco cobarde este no – dijo Remus _

La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista; luego apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le habían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos.

No me habléis —les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.

¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre —contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara—: Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador...

_Era perfecto eso – dijo Ron _

Harry y Hermione se rieron, y Hermione sirvió estofado de buey en los platos.

Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad —dijo ella—. La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo.

¡Hermione! —dijo Ron como una furia, volviendo a abrir los ojos—. ¡No me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida!

_Seguro que has vivido mejores cosas – dijo Sirius_

_Sin duda – dijo Ron_

Hermione hizo un ruido de reprobación y volvió a comer lo más aprisa que podía.

¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca! —dijo Harry, observándola.

No tengo más remedio —repuso Hermione—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Pero has dicho que la profesora Vector...

No son deberes —lo cortó ella.

_Hermione tiene novio –dijo Sirius _

_Canuto lo sabemos es Ron – dijo James_

_No hombre me refiero en el libro – dijo Sirius_

Cinco minutos después, Hermione ya había dejado limpio el plato y había salido. Su sitio fue inmediatamente ocupado por Fred Weasley.

¿Qué me decís de Moody? —exclamó—. ¿No es guay?

Más que guay —dijo George, sentándose enfrente de Fred.

Superguay —afirmó Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de los gemelos, ocupando el asiento que había al lado del de George—. Esta tarde hemos tenido clase con él —les dijo a Harry y Ron.

¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Harry con interés. Fred, George y Lee intercambiaron miradas muy expresivas.

_Empezó a repartir caramelos – dijo Fred- y piruleta _

Nunca hemos tenido una clase como ésa —aseguró Fred.

Ése sabe, tío —añadió Lee.

¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante.

Sabe de verdad cómo hacerlo —dijo George con mucho énfasis.

¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Harry.

Luchar contra las Artes Oscuras —repuso Fred.

_Contando que es auror es normal – dijo Alicie_

Lo ha visto todo —explicó George.

Sorprendente —dijo Lee.

Ron se abalanzó sobre su mochila en busca del horario.

—¡ No tenemos clase con él hasta el jueves! —concluyó desilusionado.

_Bueno no te preocupes – dijo Sirius_

_No estoy preocupado – dijo Ron_

_Bueno que os parece si descansamos un poco y luego seguimos – dijo Javier_

_Porque quieres para ahora – dijo James_

_Porque los niños necesitan un baño y no van a bañarse solo – dijo Javier_

_Vale pero me dejas a mí bañar al niño – dijo James_

_Yo bañare a Teddy – dijo Remus_

_Bueno yo bañare a Lidia – dijo Javier_

_Bueno nosotras nos quedaremos aquí hablando – dijeron las mujeres _

_Quien leerá después –dijo Ginny _

_Que tal Frank –dijo Alicie_

_Vale – contestaron el resto _

_**Bueno dentro de dos capítulos aparecerán además de McGonalls y Hagrid, también aparecerán Luna, Draco y Snape**_

_**Si os parece bien comentar, y actualizare todos los fines de semana.**_


	9. capitulo 14

**14 Maldiciones imperdonables **

_Bueno es hora de que sigamos leyendo – dijo Aidil_

_Vale – contestaron todos, pero en ese momento aparecieron varias personas en la sala._

_Esas personas eran Snape (el mismo día de la batalla antes de que lo mataran), Draco Malfoy (en el tiempo actual de los chicos), Luna Lovegood, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall._

_Que hacen aquí – dijo Harry_

_Pues lo mismo que todos vosotros Harry – dijo Minerva_

_Bueno a quien tenemos aquí si es Quejicus –dijo Sirius_

_Canuto no empieces – dijo James_

_Bueno que os parece si seguimos leyendo – dijo Ginny_

_Si quien lee –dijo Molly_

_Frank – dijo Lily_

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se cuente como tal el que Neville dejara que se fundiera su sexto caldero en clase de Pociones. El profesor Snape, que durante el verano parecía haber acumulado rencor en cantidades nunca antes conocidas, castigó a Neville a quedarse después de clase. Al final del castigo, Neville sufría un colapso nervioso, porque el profesor Snape lo había obligado a destripar un barril de sapos cornudos.

_Snape tienes que torturar a mi hijo así – le recrimino Frank_

_No lo torture – dijo Snape – solo intentaba enseñando que tuviera cuidado_

— Tú sabes por qué Snape está de tan mal humor, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron a Harry, mientras observaban cómo Hermione enseñaba a Neville a llevar a cabo el encantamiento antigrasa para quitarse de las uñas los restos de tripa de sapo.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Por Moody.

Era comúnmente sabido que Snape ansiaba el puesto de profesor de Artes Oscuras, y era el cuarto año consecutivo que se le escapaba de las manos.

_Se puede saber porque siempre tienen que meterse conmigo señor Potter –dijo Snape_

_No – contesto Harry_

Snape había odiado a los anteriores titulares de la asignatura y nunca se había esforzado en disimularlo. No obstante, parecía especialmente cauteloso a la hora de mostrar cualquier indicio patente de animosidad contra Ojoloco Moody.

Desde luego, cada vez que Harry los veía juntos (a la hora de las comidas, o cuando coincidían en los corredores), se llevaba la clara impresión de que Snape rehuía los ojos de Moody, tanto el mágico como el normal.

—Me parece que Snape le tiene algo de miedo, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry, pensativo.

—¿Te imaginas que Moody convierte a Snape en un sapo cornudo —dijo, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos— y lo hace botar por toda la mazmorra...?

_Señor Weasley me temo que voy a restar puntos a su casa – dijo Snape_

_No puedes Severus –dijo Minerva- pues eso hechos ya han pasado_

Los de cuarto curso de Gryffindor tenían tantas ganas de asistir a la primera clase de Moody que el jueves, después de comer, llegaron muy temprano e hicieron cola a la puerta del aula cuando la campana aún no había sonado.

La única que faltaba era Hermione, que apareció puntual.

—Vengo de la...

—... biblioteca —adivinó Ron—. Date prisa o nos quedaremos con los peores asientos.

Y se apresuraron a ocupar tres sillas delante de la mesa del profesor.

_En mi clase se sienta al final – dijo Snape_

_Si y por que será – dijo Ron_

Sacaron sus ejemplares de Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección, y aguardaron en un silencio poco habitual. No tardaron en oír el peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del corredor antes de que entrara en el aula, tan extraño y aterrorizador como siempre.

Entrevieron la garra en que terminaba su pata de palo, que sobresalía por debajo de la túnica.

—Ya podéis guardar los libros —gruñó, caminando ruidosamente hacia la mesa y sentándose tras ella—. No los necesitaréis para nada.

Volvieron a meter los libros en las mochilas. Ron estaba emocionado.

_Yo quiero no usar libros en clase – dijo Sirius_

Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse la larga mata de pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre.

—Bien —dijo cuando el último de la lista hubo contestado «presente»—. He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya sois bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Habéis estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso?

_Lunático te has convertido en profesor – dio James_

_Si y el mejor de todos – contestaron todos _

_Pero que bien – dijo Lily_

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

—Pero estáis atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros a maldiciones —prosiguió Moody—. Así que he venido para prepararos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con las mal...

—¿Por qué, no se va a quedar más? —dejó escapar Ron.

_Ron por favor no interrumpas – dijo Molly_

_Vale mama- contesto este_

El ojo mágico de Moody giró para mirarlo. Ron se asustó, pero al cabo de un rato Moody sonrió. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sonreír. El resultado de aquel gesto fue que su rostro pareció aún más desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que nunca, pero era un alivio saber que en ocasiones podía adoptar una expresión tan amistosa como la sonrisa. Ron se tranquilizó.

_Qué bien que os den clase gente que sabe de lo que habla –dijo Alicie_

—Supongo que tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿no? —dijo Moody—. Hace unos días tu padre me sacó de un buen aprieto... Sí, sólo me quedaré este curso. Es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore: un curso y me vuelvo a mi retiro. Soltó una risa estridente, y luego dio una palmada con sus nudosas manos.

_Bueno míralo por el lado bueno –dijo Draco – conoce al perdedor de tu padre_

_Malfoy aquí el único que tiene un padre perdedor eres tu – dijo Neville_

—Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendríais que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepáis a qué os enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando.

_Albus te parece correcto enseñárselo tan jóvenes – dijo Minerva_

_Pues no sé lo que piensa mi yo futuro – contesto Albus_

Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

_La muy idiota siempre haciendo gilipolleces – dijo Hermione_

—Así que... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.

—Eh... —dijo Ron, titubeando— mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama maldición imperius, o algo parecido.

—Así es —aprobó Moody—. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la maldición imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.

_Si está dando muchos problemas –dijo James_

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Harry notó que Ron, a su lado, se echaba un poco hacia atrás: Ron tenía fobia a las arañas.

_Y eso porque – pregunto Lily_

_Ya te lo contare más tarde – dijo Ron_

Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes:

—¡Imperio!

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué.

Todos se reían. Todos menos Moody.

—Os parece divertido, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¿Os gustaría que os lo hicieran a vosotros?

La risa dio fin casi al instante.

—Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar—. Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros...

Ron se estremeció.

_No te preocupes no te hará nada ahora – dijo James_

—Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición imperius —explicó Moody, y Harry comprendió que se refería a los tiempos en que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso—. Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición.

»Podemos combatir la maldición imperius, y yo os enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y todos se sobresaltaron.

Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

—¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y también, con cierta sorpresa para Harry, lo hizo Neville. La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

—Hay una... la maldición cruciatus —dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara.

_Debiste de pasarlo mal al decirlo – dijo Ginny_

_Pues un poco – contesto este_

Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos.

—¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista.

Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más preguntas. Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

—La maldición cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien —explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña y dijo—: ¡Engorgio!

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula.

Abandonando todo disimulo, Ron apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor.

_Estabas aguantando demasiado hermanito – se burlo Fred_

Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró:

—¡Crucio!

De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

—¡Pare! —dijo Hermione con voz estridente.

Harry la miró. Ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Neville, y Harry, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de su amiga, vio que las manos de Neville se aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horror.

_Pobre de mi niño- dijo Alicie abrazando a su hijo_

Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas pero siguió retorciéndose.

—Reducio —murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro—. Dolor —dijo con voz suave—No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición cruciatus... También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?

Harry miró a su alrededor. A juzgar por la expresión de sus compañeros, parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. La mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez.

_No te hacía gracia responder – dijo Sirius _

_No la verdad es que no – dijo Hermione_

—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, mirándola.

—Avada Kedavra —susurró ella.

Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa—. Sí, la última y la peor. Avada Kedavra: la maldición asesina.

_No sabias cual era cierto – dijo Lily tensa _

_No la verdad es que no – dijo Harry_

Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie.

Moody levantó la varita, y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry sintió un repentino estremecimiento.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Moody.

Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Algunas de las alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados. Ron se había echado para atrás y casi se cae del asiento cuando la araña rodó hacia él.

Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No es agradable —dijo con calma—. Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptaría. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí.

_Dios mío eso debió ser perturbador para ti – dijo James mirando a su hijo _

Harry sintió su cara enrojecer cuando los ojos de Moody (ambos ojos) se clavaron en los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que también lo observaban todos los demás. Harry miró la limpia pizarra como si se sintiera fascinado por ella, pero no veía nada en absoluto...

De manera que así habían muerto sus padres... exactamente igual que esa araña. ¿También habían resultado sus cuerpos intactos, sin herida ni marca visible alguna? ¿Habían visto el resplandor de luz verde y oído el torrente de muerte acercándose velozmente, antes de que la vida les fuera arrancada?

_Harry no te tortures así – dijo llorando Lily_

_No te preocupes mama – dijo Harry – esto paso hace tiempo_

Harry se había imaginado la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez durante los últimos tres años, desde que se había enterado de que los habían asesinado, desde que había averiguado lo sucedido aquella noche: que Colagusano los había traicionado revelando su paradero a Voldemort, el cual los había ido a buscar a la casa de campo; que Voldemort había matado en primer lugar a su padre; que James Potter había intentado enfrentarse a él, mientras le gritaba a su mujer que cogiera a Harry y echara a correr... y que Voldemort había ido luego hacia Lily Potter y le había ordenado hacerse a un lado para matar a Harry; que ella le había rogado que la matara a ella y no al niño, y se había negado a dejar de servir de escudo a su hijo... y que de aquella manera Voldemort la había matado a ella también, antes de dirigir la varita contra Harry...

Harry estaba al tanto de aquellos detalles porque había oído las voces de sus padres al enfrentarse con los dementores el curso anterior. Porque ésa era la terrible arma de los dementores: obligar a su víctima a revivir los peores recuerdos de su vida, y ahogarla, impotente, en su propia desesperación...

_Dios mío Harry solo tenias trece años cuando te enfrentaste a un dementor – dijo James_

Moody había vuelto a hablar; desde la distancia, según le parecía a Harry.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió al presente y escuchó lo que decía el profesor.

—Avada Kedavra es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podríais sacar las varitas mágicas todos vosotros y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguierais siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no os voy a enseñar a llevar a cabo esa maldición.

»Ahora bien, si no existe una contramaldición para Avada Kedavra, ¿por qué os la he mostrado? Pues porque tenéis que saber. Tenéis que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de vosotros querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse.

_Sabes ahora entiendo muy bien esa frase- dijo Ginny_

»Veamos... esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, cruciatus e imperius, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Quiero preveniros, quiero enseñaros a combatirlas. Tenéis que prepararos, tenéis que armaros contra ellas; pero, por encima de todo, debéis practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Sacad las plumas y copiad lo siguiente...

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de clase tomando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana; pero, cuando Moody dio por terminada la lección y ellos hubieron salido del aula, todos empezaron a hablar inconteniblemente. La mayoría comentaba cosas sobre las maldiciones en un tono de respeto y temor.

_Fue una clase impresionante –dijo Neville_

—¿Visteis cómo se retorcía?

—Y cuando la mató... ¡simplemente así!

Hablaban sobre la clase, pensó Harry, como si hubiera sido un espectáculo teatral, pero para él no había resultado divertida. Y, a juzgar por las apariencias, tampoco para Hermione.

_No me resulto agradable ni divertida –dijo Hermione_

_Pero tranquila – le dijo Ron dándole un beso_

—Daos prisa —les dijo muy tensa a Harry y Ron.

—¿No vuelves a la condenada biblioteca? —preguntó Ron.

—No —replicó Hermione, señalando a un pasillo lateral—. Neville.

Neville se hallaba de pie, solo en mitad del pasillo, dirigiendo al muro de piedra que tenía delante la misma mirada horrorizada con que había seguido a Moody durante la demostración de la maldición cruciatus.

—Neville... —lo llamó Hermione con suavidad.

Neville la miró.

—Ah, hola —respondió con una voz mucho más aguda de lo usual—. Qué clase tan interesante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar, porque... porque me muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no?

—Neville, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, sí, claro, estoy bien —farfulló Neville atropelladamente, con la voz demasiado aguda—. Una cena muy interesante... clase, quiero decir... ¿Qué habrá para cenar?

_De verdad que la cena fue interesante – dijo en tono burlo Sirius_

Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada asustada.

—Neville, ¿qué...?

Oyeron tras ellos un retumbar sordo y seco, y al volverse vieron que el profesor Moody avanzaba hacia allí cojeando. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con aprensión, pero cuando Moody habló lo hizo con un gruñido mucho más suave que el que le habían oído hasta aquel momento.

—No te preocupes, hijo —le dijo a Neville—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi despacho? Ven... tomaremos una taza de té.

Neville pareció aterrorizarse aún más ante la perspectiva de tomarse un té con Moody. Ni se movió ni habló.

_Pero si Moody es un buen hombre – dijo Frank_

_Papa estaba asustado – dijo Neville_

Moody dirigió hacia Harry su ojo mágico.

—Tú estás bien, ¿no, Potter?

—Sí —contestó Harry en tono casi desafiante.

El ojo azul de Moody vibró levemente en su cuenca al escudriñar a Harry.

Luego dijo:

—Tenéis que saber. Puede parecer duro, pero tenéis que saber. No sirve de nada hacer como que... bueno... Vamos, Longbottom, tengo algunos libros que podrían interesarte.

_En eso tenía razón – dijo Ginny_

Neville miró a sus amigos de forma implorante, pero ninguno dijo nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Moody, que le había puesto en el hombro una de sus nudosas manos.

—Pero ¿qué pasaba? —preguntó Ron observando a Neville y Moody doblar la esquina.

—No lo sé —repuso Hermione, pensativa.

—¡Vaya clase!, ¿eh? —comentó Ron, mientras emprendían el camino hacia el Gran Comedor—. Fred y George tenían razón. Este Moody sabe de qué va la cosa, ¿a que sí? Cuando hizo la maldición Avada Kedavra, ¿te fijaste en cómo murió la araña, cómo estiró la pata?

Ron enmudeció de pronto ante la mirada de Harry, y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, cuando se atrevió a comentar que sería mejor que empezaran aquella misma noche con el trabajo para la profesora Trelawney, porque les llevaría unas cuantas horas.

_Hombre Ron tu y el tacto no soy amigos – dijo Lily_

Hermione no participó en la conversación de Harry y Ron durante la cena, sino que comió a toda prisa para volver a la biblioteca. Harry y Ron fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y Harry, que no había pensado en otra cosa durante toda la cena, volvió al tema de las maldiciones imperdonables.

_Hermione tienes que comer despacio te puede hacer daño comer de esa manera – dijo Molly_

—¿No se meterán en un aprieto Moody y Dumbledore si el Ministerio se entera de que hemos visto las maldiciones? —preguntó, cuando se acercaban a la Señora Gorda.

—Sí, seguramente —contestó Ron—. Pero Dumbledore siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera, ¿no?, y me parece que Moody se ha estado metiendo en problemas desde hace años. Primero ataca y luego pregunta... Fíjate en lo de los contenedores de basura. «Tonterías...»

La Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso, y ellos entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba muy animada y llena de gente.

—Entonces, ¿nos ponemos con lo de Adivinación? —propuso Harry.

—Deberíamos —respondió Ron refunfuñando.

_A si me gusta que hagas tus tareas – dijo Lily_

Fueron por los libros y los mapas al dormitorio, y encontraron a Neville allí solo, sentado en la cama, leyendo. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que al final de la clase de Moody, aunque todavía no estuviera del todo normal. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Estás bien, Neville? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí, sí —respondió Neville—, estoy bien, gracias. Estoy leyendo este libro que me ha dejado el profesor Moody...

Levantó el libro para que lo vieran. Se titulaba Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades.

—Parece que la profesora Sprout le ha dicho al profesor Moody que soy muy bueno en Herbología —dijo Neville. Había una tenue nota de orgullo en su voz que Harry no había percibido nunca—. Pensó que me gustaría este libro.

Decirle a Neville lo que la profesora Sprout opinaba de él, pensó Harry, había sido una manera muy hábil de animarlo, porque muy raramente oía decir que fuera bueno en algo. Era un gesto del estilo de los del profesor Lupin.

_Así que lunático es un profesor que mola – dijo Sirius_

_Pues la verdad que si – contestaron todos los chicos menos Draco_

_Ese no fue capaz de dar una clase como toca en todo el año – dijo Draco_

_No es mejor las clases que nos daba tu novio Snape – dijo Ginny_

_Esa es buena pelirroja –dijo Sirius_

_Señorita Waesley le diré que si tiene algún problema con mis clases que no asista – dijo Snape_

Harry y Ron cogieron sus ejemplares de Disipar las nieblas del futuro y volvieron con ellos a la sala común, encontraron una mesa libre y se pusieron a trabajar en las predicciones para el mes siguiente. Al cabo de una hora habían hecho muy pocos progresos, aunque la mesa estaba abarrotada de trozos de pergamino llenos de cuentas y símbolos, y Harry tenía la cabeza tan neblinosa como si se le hubiera metido dentro todo el humo procedente de la chimenea de la profesora Trelawney.

—No tengo ni idea de qué significa todo esto —declaró, observando una larga lista de cálculos.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Ron, que tenía el pelo de punta a causa de todas las veces que se había pasado los dedos por él llevado por la desesperación—. Creo que tendríamos que usar el método alternativo de Adivinación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que nos lo inventemos?

—Claro —contestó Ron, que barrió de la mesa el batiburrillo de cuentas y apuntes, mojó la pluma en tinta y comenzó a escribir—. El próximo lunes —dijo, mientras escribía— es probable que me acatarre debido a la negativa influencia de la conjunción de Marte y Júpiter. —Levantó la vista hacia Harry—. Ya la conoces: pon unas cuantas desgracias y le gustará.

_Así no se hace los deberes –dijo Lily_

—Bien —asintió Harry, estrujando su primer borrador del trabajo y tirándolo al fuego por encima de las cabezas de un grupo de charlatanes alumnos de primero—. Vale. El lunes tendré riesgo de... resultar quemado.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Ron con una risita—, porque el próximo lunes volveremos a ver los escregutos. Bien, el martes yo...

—Puedes perder tu más preciada posesión —propuso Harry, echando un vistazo a Disipar las nieblas del futuro en busca de ideas.

—Muy bien. Será a causa de... eh... Mercurio. ¿Qué te parece si a ti alguien que pensabas que era amigo tuyo te apuñala por la espalda?

—Sí, eso me gusta —dijo Harry, tomando nota—. Y ocurrirá porque... Venus estará en la duodécima casa celeste.

—Y el miércoles creo que me irá muy mal en una pelea.

—¡Eh, me lo has quitado! Bueno, no pasa nada: puedo perder una apuesta.

—Sí, puedes apostar a que yo gano la pelea.

_Porque nunca se nos ocurrió cornamenta – dijo Sirius_

_Porque era la única asignatura que no hacíamos la tarea – dijo James_

Continuaron inventando predicciones (que iban aumentando en gravedad) durante otra hora, mientras se iba vaciando la sala común conforme la gente se iba a dormir. Crookshanks se les acercó, saltó con agilidad a una silla vacía y miró a Harry acusadoramente, de forma muy semejante a como lo habría hecho Hermione de haber sabido que no estaban haciendo el trabajo de un modo honrado.

Harry contempló la sala, intentando pensar en una desgracia que aún no hubiera puesto, y vio a Fred y George sentados uno al lado del otro contra el muro de enfrente, las cabezas casi juntas y las plumas en la mano, escudriñando un pedazo de pergamino. No era normal ver a Fred y George apartados en un rincón y trabajando en silencio. Les gustaba estar en todos los fregados y ser siempre el centro de atención. Había algo misterioso en la manera en que trabajaban sobre el trozo de pergamino, y Harry se acordó de cómo se habían puesto a escribir los dos juntos cuando habían vuelto a La Madriguera.

Entonces había pensado que debía de tratarse de otro cupón de pedido para los «Sortilegios Weasley», pero esta vez no le daba la misma impresión: en ese caso, seguramente habrían dejado a Lee Jordan participar en la broma. Se preguntó si no estaría más bien relacionado con el Torneo de los tres magos.

_Espero que no – dijo Molly_

Mientras Harry los observaba, George le dirigió a Fred un gesto negativo de la cabeza, tachó algo con la pluma y, en una voz muy baja que sin embargo llegó al otro lado de la sala casi vacía, le dijo:

—No... así da la impresión de que lo estamos acusando. Tenemos que tener cuidado...

En ese momento George levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Harry los observaba. Harry sonrió y se apresuró a volver a sus predicciones. No quería que George pensara que los espiaba. Poco después, los gemelos enrollaron el pergamino, les dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Hacía unos diez minutos que Fred y George se habían marchado cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato y Hermione entró en la sala común con un manojo de pergaminos en una mano y en la otra una caja cuyo contenido hacía ruido conforme ella andaba. Crookshanks arqueó la espalda, ronroneando.

—¡Hola! —saludó—, ¡acabo de terminar!

—¡Yo también! —contestó Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo, soltando la pluma.

_Sabes te pones muy mono cuando sonríes – le susurro Hermione a Ron y este la beso con ganas _

_Por favor hay menores delante – dijo Sirius_

_Perdón Sirius –dijo Ron – supongo que te incluyes no _

Hermione se sentó, dejó en una butaca vacía las cosas que llevaba, y cogió las predicciones de Ron.

—No vas a tener un mes muy bueno, ¿verdad? —comentó con sorna, mientras Crookshanks se hacia un ovillo en su regazo.

—Bueno, al menos no me coge de sorpresa —repuso Ron bostezando.

—Me temo que te vas a ahogar dos veces —dijo Hermione.

—¿Sí? —Ron echó un vistazo a sus predicciones—. Tendré que cambiar una de ellas por ser pisoteado por un hipogrifo desbocado.

—¿No te parece que es demasiado evidente que te lo has inventado? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Ron, ofendiéndose de broma—. ¡Hemos trabajado como elfos domésticos!

_Sabes ahora entiendo que hay que tratarlos de otras formas – dijo Ron en voz alta _

_Donde esta mi hermano y que has hecho con el –dijo Fred en tono melodramático_

_Que gracioso, Fred –contesto Ron_

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

—No es más que una forma de hablar —se apresuró a decir Ron.

Harry dejó también la pluma. Acababa de predecir su propia muerte por decapitación.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —inquirió, señalando hacia ella.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada desagradable. Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido.

Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas con las mismas letras: «P.E.D.D.O.»

—¿«Peddo»? —leyó Harry, cogiendo una insignia y mirándola—. ¿Qué es esto?

_Harry se llama pedo a unos gases que soltamos todos los seres humanos – dijo Sirius como si Harry tuviera tres años _

_Canuto calla un poco – dijo Harry _

—No es «peddo» —repuso Hermione algo molesta—. Es pe, e, de, de, o: «Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.»

—No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida —se extrañó Ron.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Hermione con énfasis—. Acabo de fundarla.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Con cuántos miembros cuenta?

—Bueno, si vosotros os afiliáis, con tres —respondió Hermione.

—¿Y crees que queremos ir por ahí con unas insignias en las que pone «peddo»? —dijo Ron.

—Pe, e, de, de, o —lo corrigió Hermione, enfadada—. Iba a poner «Detengamos el Vergonzante Abuso de Nuestras Compañeras las Criaturas Mágicas y Exijamos el Cambio de su Situación Legal», pero no cabía. Así que ése es el encabezamiento de nuestro manifiesto. —Blandió ante ellos el manojo de pergaminos—. He estado documentándome en la biblioteca. La esclavitud de los elfos se remonta a varios siglos atrás. No comprendo cómo nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora...

—Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza —la interrumpió Ron—: a... ellos...les... gusta. ¡A ellos les gusta la esclavitud!

_Me equivocaba ellos se conformaba con lo que tenían – dijo Ron_

—Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo—siguió Hermione, hablando aún más alto que Ron y actuando como si no hubiera oído una palabra— es lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas. Los objetivos a largo plazo incluyen el cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Y cómo lograremos todo eso? —preguntó Harry.

_Buena pregunta – dijo Sirius_

—Comenzaremos buscando afiliados —explicó Hermione muy contenta—. Pienso que puede estar bien pedir como cuota de afiliación dos sickles, que darán derecho a una insignia, y podemos destinar los beneficios a elaborar panfletos para nuestra campaña. Tú serás el tesorero, Ron: tengo arriba una hucha de lata para ti. Y tú, Harry, serás el secretario, así que quizá quieras escribir ahora algo de lo que estoy diciendo, como testimonio de nuestra primera sesión.

Hubo una pausa en la que Hermione les sonrió satisfecha, y Harry permaneció callado, dividido entre la exasperación que le provocaba Hermione y la diversión que le causaba la cara de Ron, el cual parecía hallarse en un estado de aturdimiento. El silencio fue roto por un leve golpeteo en la ventana.

_Hombre las mascota siempre nos salvan de algo – dijo Remus_

Harry miró hacia allí e, iluminada por la luz de la luna, vio una lechuza blanca posada en el alféizar.

—¡Hedwig! —gritó, y se levantó de un salto para ir al otro lado de la sala común a abrir la ventana.

Hedwig entró, cruzó la sala volando y se posó en la mesa, sobre las predicciones de Harry.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Harry, yendo aprisa tras ella.

—¡Trae la contestación! —dijo Ron nervioso, señalando el mugriento trozo de pergamino que Hedwig llevaba atado a la pata.

Harry se dio prisa en desatarlo y se sentó para leerlo. Una vez desprendida de su carga, Hedwig aleteó hasta posarse en una de sus rodillas, ululando suavemente.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

_Que cotilla Hermione –dijo Ginny_

La carta era muy corta, y parecía escrita con mucha premura. Harry la leyó en voz alta:

_Harry: _

_Salgo ahora mismo hacia el norte. Esta noticia de que tu cicatriz te ha dolido se suma a una serie de extraños rumores que me han llegado hasta aquí. Si vuelve a dolerte, ve directamente a Dumbledore. _

_Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro, lo que significa que al menos él está al tanto de los indicios, aunque sea el único. _

_Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y Hermione. Abre los ojos, Harry. _

_Sirius _

_Has contestado – dijo James – estás vivo_

_Si ya lo decía yo – dijo Sirius_

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Que viene hacia el norte? —susurró Hermione—. ¿Regresa?

—¿Que Dumbledore está al tanto de los indicios? —dijo Ron, perplejo—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry acababa de pegarse con el puño en la frente, ahuyentando a Hedwig.

—¡No tendría que haberle contado nada! —exclamó con furia.

_Si Harry tienes que contarme lo que te pasa yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Sirius_

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

—¡Ha pensado que tenía que venir! —repuso Harry, dando un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que Hedwig fuera a posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Ron, ululando indignada—. ¡Regresa porque cree que estoy en peligro! ¡Y a mí no me pasa nada! No tengo nada para ti —le dijo en tono de regañina a Hedwig, que abría y cerraba el pico esperando una recompensa—. Si quieres comer tendrás que ir a la lechucería.

_Harry tu lechuza no tiene la culpa de tus problemas –dijo Lily – espero que la trates mejor_

Hedwig lo miró con aire ofendido y volvió a salir por la ventana abierta, pegándole en la cabeza con el ala al pasar.

—Harry... —comenzó a decir Hermione, en un tono de voz tranquilizador.

—Me voy a la cama —atajó Harry—. Hasta mañana.

_Pero que grosero – dijo Lily – te vas a quedar dos días sin salir a pasear jovencito_

En el dormitorio, Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama de dosel, pero no tenía sueño.

Si Sirius volvía y lo atrapaban, sería culpa suya, de Harry. ¿Por qué demonios no se había callado? Un ratito de dolor y enseguida a contarlo... Si hubiera tenido la sensatez de guardárselo... Oyó a Ron entrar en el dormitorio poco después, pero no le dijo nada.

_Harry de vez en cuando puedes hablar de lo que te preocupa – dijo George – no es malo compartir ideas_

Permaneció mucho tiempo contemplando el oscuro dosel de la cama. El dormitorio estaba sumido en completo silencio, y, si se hubiera hallado menos agobiado por las preocupaciones, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que la ausencia de los habituales ronquidos de Neville indicaba que alguien más tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.

_Ya vemos que entre una cosa y otra duermes muy poco por las noches – dijo James_

_Quien leerá ahora – dijo Javier_

_Que tal tú primo, amor – dijo Aidil_

_Quien – dijeron todos _

_Draco – dijo Aidil _

_Yo no pienso leer – dijo Draco_

_Si leerás te pongas como te pongas – dijo Javier _

**Espero que os guste este capítulo está un poco flojo porque me cuesta escribir un poco.**

**Para que no os extrañéis tardare un poco en actualizar, para cuando este del todo recuperada**

**por favor comentar sino no sigo **


	10. capitulo 15

**15 Beauxbatons y Durmstrang **

_Bueno Draco toma el libro – dijo Javier _

_Dame – espeto Draco (ya sabemos todos lo agradable que es) _

Como si su cerebro se hubiera pasado la noche discurriendo, Harry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente con un plan perfectamente concebido. Se vistió a la pálida luz del alba, salió del dormitorio sin despertar a Ron y bajó a la sala común, en la que aún no había nadie. Allí cogió un trozo de pergamino de la mesa en la que todavía estaba su trabajo para la clase de Adivinación, y escribió en él la siguiente carta:

_**Querido Sirius: **_

_**Creo que lo de que me dolía la cicatriz fue algo que me imaginé, nada más. Estaba medio dormido la última vez que te escribí. No tiene sentido que vengas, aquí todo va perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí, mi cabeza está bien. **_

_**Harry **_

_Harry no te tienes que preocupar por mí, sino por ti – le aseguro Sirius_

_No me hacía gracia que volvieras a pasar por la prisión – le contesto Harry_

_Sabes que eres las persona más dulce de esta sala – le susurro Ginny a Harry, dándole un beso subido de tono_

_Ginny! – exclamo Percy- por favor córtate un poco _

Salió por el hueco del retrato, subió por la escalera del castillo, que estaba sumido en el silencio (sólo lo retrasó Peeves, que intentó vaciar un jarrón grande encima de él, en medio del corredor del cuarto piso), y finalmente llego a la lechucería, que estaba situada en la parte superior de la torre oeste.

_Hay que decirle a Peeves que no se meta con nuestros hijos – dijo James_

_Si estoy de acuerdo – afirmo Remus_

La lechucería era un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frío y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tenía cristales. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de paja, excrementos de lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones y campañoles. Sobre las perchas, fijadas a largos palos que llegaban hasta el techo de la torre, descansaban cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas imaginables, casi todas dormidas, aunque Harry podía distinguir aquí y allá algún ojo ambarino fijo en él. Vio a Hedwig acurrucada entre una lechuza común y un cárabo, y se fue aprisa hacia ella, resbalando un poco en los excrementos esparcidos por el suelo.

_Que Potter estas torpe no – se burlo Draco _

_Malfoy quieres ver lo torpe que soy – le contesto Harry_

Le costó bastante rato persuadirla de que abriera los ojos y, luego, de que los dirigiera hacia él en vez de caminar de un lado a otro de la percha arrastrando las garras y dándole la espalda. Evidentemente, seguía dolida por la falta de gratitud mostrada por Harry la noche anterior. Al final, Harry sugirió en voz alta que tal vez estuviera demasiado cansada y que sería mejor pedirle a Ron que le prestara a Pigwidgeon, y fue entonces cuando Hedwig levantó la pata para que le atara la carta.

_Harry tienes que tratar mejor a tus mascotas – le regaño Lily_

_Vale mama – contesto Harry _

—Tienes que encontrarlo, ¿vale? —le dijo Harry, acariciándole la espalda mientras la llevaba posada en su brazo hasta uno de los agujeros del muro—. Tienes que encontrarlo antes que los dementores.

_Oye te crees que voy a dejarles que me atrapen? – pregunto ofendido Sirius_

Ella le pellizcó el dedo, quizá más fuerte de lo habitual, pero ululó como siempre, suavemente, como diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo. Luego extendió las alas y salió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el sol. Harry la contempló mientras se perdía de vista, sintiendo la ya habitual molestia en el estómago.

Había estado demasiado seguro de que la respuesta de Sirius lo aliviaría de las preocupaciones en vez de incrementárselas.

_Ves Sirius solo preocupas a Harry – dijo Lily_

_No es mi culpa que tu hijo sea como vosotros dos – le contesto Sirius_

—Le has dicho una mentira, Harry —le espetó Hermione en el desayuno, después que él les contó lo que había hecho—. No te imaginaste que la cicatriz te doliera, y lo sabes.

— ¿Y qué? —repuso Harry—. No quiero que vuelva a Azkaban por culpa mía.

—Déjalo —le dijo Ron a Hermione bruscamente, cuando ella abrió la boca para argumentar contra Harry. Y, por una vez, Hermione le hizo caso y se quedó callada.

_Qué raro que Hermione le haga caso a Ron – dijo Fred _

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Harry intentó no preocuparse por Sirius. La verdad era que cada mañana, cuando llegaban las lechuzas, no podía dejar de mirar muy nervioso en busca de Hedwig, y por las noches, antes de ir a dormir, tampoco podía evitar representarse horribles visiones de Sirius acorralado por los dementores en alguna oscura calle de Londres; pero, entre una cosa y otra, intentaba apartar sus pensamientos de su padrino. Hubiera querido poder jugar al quidditch para distraerse. Nada le iba mejor a una mente atribulada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, las clases se estaban haciendo más difíciles y duras que nunca, en especial la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_Puedes coger la escoba por ti mismo – le aseguro James_

_No podía – contesto Harry_

Para su sorpresa, el profesor Moody anunció que les echaría la maldición imperius por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

_Eso no me parece bien – dijo Alicie_

—Pero... pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor —le dijo una vacilante Hermione, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un movimiento de la varita, dejando un amplio espacio en el medio del aula—Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba...

_Miedo Granger? – pregunto Draco _

_Draco sigue leyendo, y deja de buscar problemas – le ordeno Javier_

_Vale – contesto Draco resignado _

—Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cómo es —la interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Hermione el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear en una mirada sobrecogedora—. Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le eche la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula.

Señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso. Hermione se puso muy colorada, y murmuró algo de que no había querido decir que deseara irse. Harry y Ron se sonrieron el uno al otro. Sabían que Hermione preferiría beber pus de bubotubérculo antes que perderse una clase tan importante.

_Harry –dijo Hermione_

Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a echarles la maldición imperius. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula a la pata coja cantando el himno nacional, Lavender Brown imitó una ardilla y Neville ejecutó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos muy sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.

_Bueno Harry tienes que acordarte de esas cosas –dijo un sonrojado Neville_

—Potter —gruñó Moody—, ahora te toca a ti.

Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:

— ¡Imperio!

Fue una sensación maravillosa. Harry se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajado, apenas consciente de que todos lo miraban.

_Mira Hermione ya sabemos cómo controlar a Harry cuando se enfada –dijo riéndose Ron_

_No tiene gracia Ron – dijo Harry _

_Si la tiene – dijeron los gemelos_

Y luego oyó la voz de Ojoloco Moody, retumbando en alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro: Salta a la mesa... salta a la mesa... Harry, obedientemente, flexionó las rodillas, preparado a dar el salto.

Salta a la mesa...

«Pero ¿por qué?» Otra voz susurró desde la parte de atrás de su cerebro. «Qué idiotez, la verdad», dijo la voz.

Salta a la mesa...

«No, creo que no lo haré, gracias —dijo la otra voz, con un poco más de firmeza—. No, realmente no quiero...»

¡Salta! ¡Ya!

Lo siguiente que notó Harry fue mucho dolor. Había tratado al mismo tiempo de saltar y de resistirse a saltar. El resultado había sido pegarse de cabeza contra la mesa, que se volcó, y, a juzgar por el dolor de las piernas, fracturarse las rótulas.

—Bien, ¡por ahí va la cosa! —gruñó la voz de Moody.

_Claro romperse la rotula y partirse la cabeza puede suponer un diez en su clase – dijo Lily con ironía_

De pronto Harry sintió que la sensación de vacío desaparecía de su cabeza. Recordó exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y el dolor de las rodillas aumentó.

— ¡Mirad esto, todos vosotros... Potter se ha resistido! Se ha resistido, ¡y el condenado casi lo logra! Lo volveremos a intentar, Potter, y todos los demás prestad atención. Miradlo a los ojos, ahí es donde podéis verlo. ¡Muy bien, Potter, de verdad que muy bien! ¡No les resultará fácil controlarte!

_Es un alivio saber que Harry se resiste a la maldición imperio – dijo James_

—Por la manera en que habla —murmuró Harry una hora más tarde, cuando salía cojeando del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Moody se había empeñado en hacerle repetir cuatro veces la experiencia, hasta que logró resistirse completamente a la maldición imperius)—, se diría que estamos a punto de ser atacados de un momento a otro.

_Sabes ahora que lo pienso parecía que el director quería prepáranos –dijo Ginny_

_Pues tienes razón señorita –dijo Albus_

_Pero lo mejor de todo es que Harry se resistió del todo – dijo Minerva _

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Ron, dando alternativamente un paso y un brinco: había tenido muchas más dificultades con la maldición que Harry, aunque Moody le aseguró que los efectos se habrían pasado para la hora de la comida—. Hablando de paranoias... —Ron echó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro para comprobar que Moody no estaba en ningún lugar en que pudiera oírlo, y prosiguió—, no me extraña que en el Ministerio estuvieran tan contentos de desembarazarse de él: ¿no le oíste contarle a Seamus lo que le hizo a la bruja que le gritó «¡bu!» por detrás el día de los inocentes? ¿Y cuándo se supone que vamos a ponernos al tanto de la maldición imperius con todas las otras cosas que tenemos que hacer?

_Ron siempre hay un hueco para hacer las tareas – dijo Aidil – solo si quieres hacerlas lo encuentras_

Todos los alumnos de cuarto habían apreciado un evidente incremento en la cantidad de trabajo para aquel trimestre. La profesora McGonagall les explicó a qué se debía, cuando la clase recibió con quejas los deberes de Transformaciones que ella acababa de ponerles.

—¡Estáis entrando en una fase muy importante de vuestra educación mágica! —declaró con ojos centelleantes—. Se acercan los exámenes para el TIMO.

—¡Pero si no tendremos el TIMO hasta el quinto curso! —objetó Dean Thomas.

_Ves profesora os adelantáis a los hechos – dijo Sirius_

—Es verdad, Thomas, pero créeme: ¡tenéis que prepararos lo más posible! La señorita Granger sigue siendo la única persona de la clase que ha logrado convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como Dios manda. ¡Permíteme recordarte que el tuyo, Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con un alfiler!

Hermione, que se había ruborizado, trató de no parecer demasiado satisfecha de sí misma.

_Lo mismo ocurría en ese momento con Hermione._

A Harry y Ron les costó contener la risa en la siguiente clase de Adivinación cuando la profesora Trelawney les dijo que les había puesto sobresaliente en los trabajos. Leyó pasajes enteros de sus predicciones, elogiándolos por la indiferencia con que aceptaban los horrores que les deparaba el futuro inmediato. Pero no les hizo tanta gracia cuando ella les mandó repetir el trabajo para el mes siguiente: a los dos se les había agotado el repertorio de desgracias.

_Veis lo que pasa por no hacer las cosas bien – dijo Snape_

El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes en el siglo XVIII; el profesor Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y se lo tomaron muy en serio porque había dado a entender que envenenaría a uno de ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba; y el profesor Flitwick les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de encantamientos convocadores.

_Yo no sé como ese año no nos dio un ataque – dijo Ron_

Hasta Hagrid los cargaba con un montón de trabajo. Los escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente aunque nadie había descubierto todavía qué comían. Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, les sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los escregutos y tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento.

—No lo haré —se negó rotundamente Malfoy cuando Hagrid les propuso aquello con el aire de un Papá Noel que sacara de su saco un nuevo juguete—Ya tengo bastante con ver esos bichos durante las clases, gracias.

De la cara de Hagrid desapareció la sonrisa.

—Harás lo que te digo —gruñó—, o seguiré el ejemplo del profesor Moody... Me han dicho que eres un hurón magnifico, Malfoy.

_que pasó Malfoy –dijo James_

Los de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy enrojeció de cólera, pero dio la impresión de que el recuerdo del castigo que le había infligido Moody era lo bastante doloroso para impedirle replicar. Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al castillo al final de la clase de muy buen humor: haber visto que Hagrid ponía en su sitio a Malfoy era especialmente gratificante, sobre todo porque éste había hecho todo lo posible el año anterior para que despidieran a Hagrid.

_Sabes que eres igual que tu padre –dijo Sirius _

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, no pudieron pasar debido a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol, alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz alta el cartel:

_**TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS **_

_**Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes. **_

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry—. ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos!

_Pero qué alegría – dijo Neville_

_Hombre era todo un avance perder media hora de pociones –dijo Harry_

_**Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida. **_

—¡Sólo falta una semana! —dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración—. Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...

—¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

—Diggory —explicó Harry—. Querrá participar en el Torneo.

—¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

_te cae muy bien –dijo Remus_

—No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch —repuso Hermione—. He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto. Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

—Sólo te gusta porque es guapo —dijo Ron mordazmente.

—Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa —repuso Hermione indignada.

Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Lockhart!»

_Ronald como tratas así a tu novia – dijo Molly_

_Oye que no era mi novia era mi amiga – dijo Ron _

_Si amiga con derecho a roce –dijo Fred_

_Fred tienes todos los números para ganar –dijo Hermione_

El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo. Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuera Harry, no había más que un tema de conversación: el Torneo de los tres magos. Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang...

_Aspecto físico, cultura, etc.…- dijo Lily_

Harry notó, además, que el castillo parecía estar sometido a una limpieza especialmente concienzuda. Habían restregado algunos retratos mugrientos, para irritación de los retratados, que se acurrucaban dentro del marco murmurando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color sonrosado de su cara.

_Eso hay que verlo –dijo Sirius_

Las armaduras aparecían de repente brillantes y se movían sin chirriar, y Argus Filch, el conserje, se mostraba tan feroz con cualquier estudiante que olvidara limpiarse los zapatos que aterrorizó a dos alumnas de primero hasta la histeria.

_Ese hombre es idiota –dijo Draco_

_Eso lo sabemos todos –dijo Ron_

Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.

—¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! —gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

_Profesora tiene que ser tan dura con mi niño – dijo Alicie_

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

_Personalmente yo quitaba a la serpiente – dijo Sirius_

Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Fred y George en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una vez más, y contra lo que había sido siempre su costumbre, estaban apartados y conversaban en voz baja. Ron fue hacia ellos, seguido de los demás.

—Es un peñazo de verdad —le decía George a Fred con tristeza—. Pero si no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente.

—¿Quién os evita? —quiso saber Ron, sentándose a su lado.

—Me gustaría que fueras tú —contestó Fred, molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Qué te parece un peñazo? —preguntó Ron a George.

—Tener de hermano a un imbécil entrometido como tú —respondió George.

_Estáis los dos castigados – dijo Molly_

—¿Ya se os ha ocurrido algo para participar en el Torneo de los tres magos? —inquirió Harry—. ¿Habéis pensado alguna otra cosa para entrar?

—Le pregunté a McGonagall cómo escogían a los campeones, pero no me lo dijo —repuso George con amargura—. Me mandó callar y seguir con la transformación del mapache.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas —comentó Ron pensativo—. Porque yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes cosas muy peligrosas.

_Ron siempre pensando en el dinero – dijo Ginny_

—No delante de un tribunal —replicó Fred—. McGonagall dice que puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas.

—¿Quiénes son los jueces? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal —declaró Hermione, y todos se volvieron hacia ella, bastante sorprendidos—, porque los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones.

_Claro que es lo más normal que usen basiliscos – dijo James – es que se le fue de la cabeza_

Ella advirtió cómo la miraban y, con su acostumbrado aire de impaciencia cuando veía que nadie había leído los libros que ella conocía, explicó:

—Está todo en Historia de Hogwarts. Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es muy de fiar. Un título más adecuado sería «Historia censurada de Hogwarts», o bien «Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio».

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron, aunque Harry creyó saber a qué se refería.

—¡De los elfos domésticos! —dijo Hermione en voz alta, lo que le confirmó a Harry que no se había equivocado—. ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas, hace la Historia de Hogwarts una sola mención a que somos cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos!

_Hermione no ponemos nada de los elfos porque normalmente lo saben todo el mundo y además yo les intento pagar – dijo Albus_

Harry movió la cabeza a un lado y otro con desaprobación y se dedicó a los huevos revueltos que tenía en el plato. Su carencia de entusiasmo y la de Ron no había refrenado lo más mínimo la determinación de Hermione de luchar a favor de los elfos domésticos. Era cierto que tanto uno como otro habían puesto los dos sickles que daban derecho a una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O., pero lo habían hecho tan sólo para no molestarla. Sin embargo, habían malgastado el dinero, ya que si habían logrado algo era que Hermione se volviera más radical. Les había estado dando la lata desde aquel momento, primero para que se pusieran las insignias, luego para que persuadieran a otros de que hicieran lo mismo, y cada noche Hermione paseaba por la sala común de Gryffindor acorralando a la gente y haciendo sonar la hucha ante sus narices.

_Daba verdadero miedo – dijo Ginny – yo intentaba evitarla _

_Que graciosa – dijo Hermione_

—¿Sois conscientes de que son criaturas mágicas que no perciben sueldo y trabajan en condiciones de esclavitud las que os cambian las sábanas, os encienden el fuego, os limpian las aulas y os preparan la comida? —les decía furiosa.

Algunos, como Neville, habían pagado sólo para que Hermione dejara de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Había quien parecía moderadamente interesado en lo que ella decía pero se negaba a asumir un papel más activo en la campaña. A muchos todo aquello les parecía una broma.

_Nena te ayudare con tu causa a partir de ahora –dijo Ron ganándose un beso de la castaña_

Ron alzó los ojos al techo, donde brillaba la luz de un sol otoñal, y Fred se mostró enormemente interesado en su trozo de tocino (los gemelos se habían negado a adquirir su insignia de la P.E.D.D.O.). George, sin embargo, se aproximó a Hermione un poco.

—Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las cocinas?

—No, claro que no —dijo Hermione de manera cortante—. Se supone que los alumnos no...

_Hijo has estado tu en las cocinas – dijo James_

_Si un par de veces – contesto Harry_

—Bueno, pues nosotros sí —la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred—, un montón de veces, para mangar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo.

—¡Eso es porque no están educados! Les han lavado el cerebro y... —comenzó a decir Hermione acaloradamente, pero las siguientes palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras.

_Salvados por las lechuzas –dijo Remus que tenia a Teddy en brazos_

Harry levantó la vista inmediatamente, y vio a Hedwig, que volaba hacia él. Hermione se calló de repente. Ella y Ron miraron nerviosos a Hedwig, que revoloteó hasta el hombro de Harry, plegó las alas y levantó la pata con cansancio.

Harry le desprendió la respuesta de Sirius de la pata y le ofreció a Hedwig los restos de su tocino, que comió agradecida. Luego, tras asegurarse de que Fred y George habían vuelto a sumergirse en nuevas discusiones sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, Harry les leyó a Ron y a Hermione la carta de Sirius en un susurro:

_**Esa mentira te honra, Harry. **_

_**Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a Hedwig. **_

_**Emplea diferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz. **_

_**Sirius **_

—¿Por qué tienes que usar diferentes lechuzas? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

—Porque Hedwig atrae demasiado la atención —respondió Hermione de inmediato—. Es muy llamativa. Una lechuza blanca yendo y viniendo a donde quiera que se haya ocultado... Como no es un ave autóctona...

_Bueno Harry sabes que es muy importante que tengas una lechuza normal – dijo Fred imitando el tono de Hermione en su cuarto año_

_Deja de meterte con ella quieres – dijo Ron_

_Bueno hermanito perdona – dijo Fred_

Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en la túnica, preguntándose si se sentía más o menos preocupado que antes. Consideró que ya era algo que Sirius hubiera conseguido entrar en el país sin que lo atraparan. Tampoco podía negarse que la idea de que Sirius estuviera mucho más cerca era tranquilizadora. Por lo menos, no tendría que esperar la respuesta tanto tiempo cada vez que le escribiera.

_Ves James tenemos que hacer padrino a Frank y no a Sirius – dijo Lily – tu hijo se va a pasar media vida preocupado por el _

_Mama lo único que no quiero que cambies es a mi padrino por favor – dijo Harry en tono suplicante_

_Me lo pensare – dijo Lily_

—Gracias, Hedwig —dijo acariciándola. Ella ululó medio dormida, metió el pico un instante en la copa de zumo de naranja de Harry, y se fue, evidentemente ansiosa de echar una larga siesta en la lechucería.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

—Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a Ron—. Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

_Ya le vale a esa chica – dijo Alicie_

_Me gustaría saber qué diferencia tiene el que se ponga o no una mariposa –dijo Dora_

_Pues que según ella va más guapa – dijo Ginny_

_Yo lo encuentro una tontería – dijo Aidil_

—Seguidme, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione en la cuarta fila, vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso.

—Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán? ¿En el tren?

_En un burro –dijo Fred_

—No creo —contestó Hermione.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Harry, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado.

—No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos...

—¿En traslador? —sugirió Ron—. ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años.

_Si en el nuestro podremos hacer magia pero no ser mayores de edad –dijo Harry_

—Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre. Harry empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y confió en que se dieran prisa. Quizá los extranjeros preparaban una llegada espectacular... Recordó lo que había dicho el señor Weasley en el cámping, antes de los Mundiales: «Siempre es igual. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos...» Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

—¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

_Sabéis no me gustaría tener que sobrevolar el bosque – dijo George_

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

—No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! —le dijo Dennis Creevey.

_Mira quién habla de idiotas – dijo Draco_

_Lo cierto es que muchas luces no tienen los hermanos Creevey – dijo Snape_

_Como las que podrías tener tu a su edad quejicus – dijo James_

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

_Hagrid se lo va a pasar muy bien – dijo Charlie_

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

_Debían dar un poco de miedo – dijo Lily_

_No son unos animales adorables – dijo Fleur_

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Harry vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

_Me gustaría volver a visitar el colegio – dijo Fleur_

_No estudiaste en Howards –dijo Sirius_

_No, soy francesa –dijo Fleur_

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada.

_Debe ser bonito el color –dijo Lily_

_No está mal – dijo Harry – pero prefiero las nuestras_

Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

_Semigigante – dijeron todos a la vez_

En toda su vida, Harry sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mujer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

_Harry te gusto – dijo Fred_

_No – contesto Harry_

_Hermanita no dejes que Harry vaya a Francia – dijo George riéndose – sino te cambiara por Madame Maxime_

_Eres muy gracioso – dijo Harry enfadado _

_El resto de los presentes se reían a carcajadas._

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—, «espego» que esté bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

_Bueno veremos que descripción da Harry esta vez – dijo Sirius _

_A lo mejor se enamoro de otro alumno –dijeron los gemelos_

Harry, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir Harry (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

_Es que el castillo es muy grande –dijo Fleur_

—¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore—¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

—Lo segundo, me «paguece» —respondió Madame Maxime—. «Pego» los caballos...

—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado —declaró Dumbledore—, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

—Con los escregutos —le susurró Ron a Harry.

_Yo quiero ayudar a Hagrid con los caballos – dijo Charlie_

—Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «podegosa» —dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo—. Son muy «fuegtes»...

—Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

_Lo dudaba – dijo James ofendido_

—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación—. Y, «pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta «pugo».

_Los caballos son alcohólicos –dijo Aidil_

_No solo que son especiales – dijo Albus_

—Descuide —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

—Allons-y! —les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

—¿Qué tamaño calculáis que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Harry y Ron entre Lavender y Parvati.

—Si son más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos —contestó Harry—. Y eso si no lo han atacado los escregutos. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

_Siempre preocupándote por los demás -dijo Ginny en el oído de Harry y lo beso _

—A lo mejor han escapado —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

—¡Ah, no digas eso! —repuso Hermione, con un escalofrío—. Me imagino a todos esos sueltos por ahí...

Para entonces ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llegada de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo.

_Pueden venir por otro lado no – dijo Lily_

_Si – dijeron todos los del futuro_

Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

—¿No oyes algo? —preguntó Ron repentinamente.

Harry escuchó. Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

—¡El lago! —gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él—. ¡Mirad el lago!

_Que ahora aparecerá el calamar gigante – dijo Sirius_

_No que va espera y veras – dijo Fred_

_Este tío es tonto – dijo Draco _

_Sabes te he escuchado – dijo Sirius – y si yo soy tonto tu eres gilipollas_

_Sirius no te metas con un niño más pequeño que tu – dijo Lily_

_Yo no soy un niño asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Draco _

_Acto seguido se había caído de su silla del golpe que le había dado Harry._

_Vuélvela a llamar a si y tu madre no te reconocerá – dijo Harry _

_Draco cuando terminemos de leer esto te vas a venir a la Madriguera durante quince días – dijo Javier – y vas ayudar a Molly a limpiar y será sin magia_

_Yo no quiero ir -dijo Draco_

_Pues vendrás – dijo Aidil_

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

_Lo tuyo es imaginación y lo demás es tontería – dijo Remus_

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jarcias...

—¡Es un mástil! —exclamó.

_Qué bien que no se parece a ti cornamenta – dijo Sirius – porque sino todavía no sabríamos que es _

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

_Mi hijo tuvo mucha surte – comento James a Sirius_

_Porque lo dices? – pregunto Sirius_

_Pues por lo obvio – dijo James_

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

_Será el director – dijo Lily muy emocionada_

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore.

_Profesor no será Igor Karkarov – dijo Remus_

_Si lo es – dijo Albus_

_Pero es un mortifago – dijo Lily_

_Pero que pasa en vuestro tiempo solo contratáis mortifagos – dijo James_

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo.

_Que será la última vez que lo ves – dijo Harry _

Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad—. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...

_El resto de los alumnos no tienen frio – dijo Frank_

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil no necesitaba el golpe que Ron le dio en el brazo, ni tampoco que le murmurara al oído:

—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum!

_El muy idiota – dijo Ron_

_Tranquilo hermanito que al final Hermione está contigo – dijo Fred_

_Ma hambe nena ene hambe – dijo Lidia_

_Mira yo también tengo hambre porque no paramos un rato y comemos – dijo Sirius cogiendo a la niña _

_Si, vale, pero dame a la niña, le dará de comer Javier - dijo Aidil_

_Bueno quien me ayuda con la comida -dijo Molly _

_Que tal los chicos – dijo Lily_

_Vale – dijo Molly - todos conmigo _

_**Tengo pensado hacer venir a los tíos de Harry y Hagrid. Comentar si está bien o no, no hay actualizacion si no se comenta**_


	11. capitulo 16

**16 El Cáliz de fuego **

_A ver quien lee ahora – dijo Lily_

_En ese momento aparecieron los Dursley y Hagrid._

_Que ha pasado – dijo Petunia_

_No lo sé mama – dijo _Dudley

No sé qué ha pasado pero tiene que ver con él –dijo Vernon señalando a su sobrino

_Hola – dijo Harry, y les explico todo y el por qué de que estuvieran allí._

_Me alegro de volver a veros James y Lily- dijo Hagrid_

_Bueno Hagrid nosotros también nos alegramos de verte – dijeron el resto de los del pasado_

_Lilly, eres tú? – pregunto Petunia_

_Si – le contesto Lilly_

_Pero no puede ser – exclamo Petunia – llevas 17 años muerta_

_Petunia, tengo 20 años ahora y estoy embarazada de Harry – le dijo Lilly – vengo del pasado_

_Petunia salvo el espacio que había entre ellas y abrazo a su hermana pequeña._

_Te he echado tanto de menos – susurro Petunia en el oído de su hermana_

_Ya aclararemos las cosas más tarde – le contesto Lilly en el mismo tono – ahora tenemos que leer la vida de mi hijo._

_Bueno quien lee – dijo Molly_

_Que tal Dudley – dijo Lily_

_Vale – contesto y cogió el libro_

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang—. ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum!

_Harry es el imbécil de Krum –dijo esta vez Ron_

_Y todos en la sala se empezaron a reír_

—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione.

_No te gusta el quidditch Hermione – dijo James_

_No es que no me guste, lo que no lo entiendo – se explico Hermione – es que tiene de divertido perseguir un par de pelotas, no entiedo la mayoría de deportes que llevan pelotas. _

—¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? —repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio!

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

_Eso es que querían un autógrafo – dijo George_

_Si y como nuestro querido Harry no firma- dijo Fred_

_Pues claro sino cada día tendría que comprar tinta – dijo Harry_

_Pues mi hermana tiene una foto tuya con autógrafo –dijo Bill_

_De verdad – dijo Fred_

_Has conseguido que te firme una foto – pregunto George_

_Pues si – dijo Ginny_

_Quiero verla – exigieron los gemelos al unisón_

_No, es privada – dijo Ginny – no es un autógrafo para una Fan, sino para su novia._

_Bueno vale ya – dijo Harry – sigue leyendo_

—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios?

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—. No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Las dejé todas en la mochila —contestó.

_Cuando necesitan una pluma y tu no la llevas – dijo Percy en cachondeo_

_Por Merlín Voldy a resucitado – dijo Fred_

_Percy haciendo bromas es el fin de nuestra era – continuo George_

_Con esa palabras nadie pudo aguantar la risa_

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

—No hace tanto frío —dijo Hermione, molesta—. ¿Por qué no han traído capa?

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —decía Ron entre dientes—. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

—¿Qué?

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura.

_Nuestro pequeño Ronnie se ha enamorado por primera vez –dijeron los gemelos _

_Oye vosotros dos, yo no estaba enamorado de Krum –dijo Ron – además le agradezco ha Hermy que no se apartara _

_Claro ahora lo dice – bromeo Harry_

Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum.

—Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy —dijo Ron de forma mordaz—. Apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en calarte... Seguro que tiene montones de gente lisonjeándolo todo el día... ¿Dónde creéis que dormirán? podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama: yo puedo dormir en una plegable.

Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido.

—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons —comentó Harry.

_Evitando peleas –dijo Ginny y beso a Harry, esto dejo a los Dursley sorprendidos_

_Harry, esta chica es tu novia – pregunto Dudley_

_No, querida Peoncita – aseguro Fred – es que mi hermana se besa con cualquier esmirriado_

_Fred – le amenazo Ginny – te juro que le cuento a mama con quien sales, si no te callas la boca_

_Si – contesto Harry, pasando por alto la amenaza hacia su cuñado – es mi novia_

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.

En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

—Pero sólo hay dos profesores más —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?

—¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez.

_Buena contestación Ron – dijo James_

_Disculpe usted es el padre de mi primo? – Pregunto Dudley_

_Si, porque? – Pregunto James_

_Pues porque parecen tener la misma edad – dijo Dudley_

_Dudley mi padre tiene dos años más que yo ahora – dijo Harry – vienen del pasado_

_Ah vale – contesto Dudley " que cosas mas raras hacen esta gente" pensó él._

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos.

Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

—¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

_Venga cuñadita levántate y arráncale el pelo – la animo Fred_

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!

Se sentó, y Harry vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación. Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida.

_Como que se llenaron de comida? – pregunto Vernon_

_Si aparecen las fuentes directamente de la cocina al comedor – le explico Hermione_

_Eso es imposible – la contradijo Vernon_

_No, es posible – contesto Petunia_

Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

—Bullabesa —repuso Hermione.

—Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.

—Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.

—Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

_Fleur puedes enseñármela – le pidio Hermione _

_Si, claro cuando quieras – le contesto Fleur_

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.

A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano vendada.

_Bueno Hagrid parece que te llevas bien con mi hijo – se ilusiono James_

_Lo dudabas – contesto Hagrid_

_Que va – contesto James_

—¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le preguntó Harry.

—Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid!

_Creía que te gustaban – dijo Hagrid_

_Me gustaron hasta que empezaron a quemarnos Hagrid.- le contesto Ron_

En aquel momento dijo una voz:

—«Pegdonad», ¿no «queguéis» bouillabaisse?

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares.

_Aquí aparece mi chica – dijo Bill dándole un beso a su mujer_

Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

—Puedes llevártela —le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

—¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella?

—Sí —repuso Ron sin aliento—. Sí, es deliciosa.

_Me mentiste Ron – le recrimino Fleur_

_Lo siento – se disculpo Ron_

La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Es una veela! —le dijo a Harry con voz ronca.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —repuso Hermione ásperamente—. No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota.

_Celosa – aseguro Ginny _

_Oye Ron que es tu cuñada – dijo Bill_

_No, en ese momento no lo era – le contesto Ron – además tenía catorce años_

Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron.

—¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! —exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor—. ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!

_Oye que tu hermana está muy bien – dijo Harry_

_Por favor Harry, a ti te parecerá bonita pero es más guapa Hermione – Dijo Ron_

_Bueno ya sabemos quién son las más guapas del colegio según estos dos – dijo Fred _

—En Hogwarts las hay que están muy bien —contestó Harry, sin pensar.

Daba la casualidad de que Cho Chang estaba sentada a unas pocas sillas de distancia de la chica del pelo plateado.

_Harry en ese momento se llevo una colleja de parte de Ginny._

_Eh porque me pegas? – le pregunto Harry _

_Por fijarte en eso – le contesto Ginny_

_Pero Ginny si sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida – le susurro Harry y le dio un beso no apto para menores_

_Por favor que hay menores delante – los interrupio Sirius_

—Cuando podáis apartar la vista de ahí —dijo Hermione—, veréis quién acaba de llegar.

Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? —repuso Hermione—. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.

_Supones bien Hermione –dijo Albus_

Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Ron examinó detenidamente una especie de crema pálida, y luego la desplazó un poco a la derecha, para que quedara bien visible desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Pero la chica que parecía una veela debía de haber comido ya bastante, y no se acercó a pedirla.

_No era un postre francés – aseguro Fleur_

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Harry se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre...

—¿El qué? —murmuró Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—... sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés—, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de quidditch, Harry pensó que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

_Yo no aplaudi por como trato a su elfa – dijo Hermione_

_A mi nunca me cayo bien – dijo Fred_

—Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos —continuó Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió mientras decía:

—Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. Dennis Creevey se puso de pie sobre la silla para ver bien, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza apenas sobresalía de las demás.

_Como no – dijo Harry_

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

_Yo quiero participar – dijo Sirius_

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

—Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

_Bueno empieza el espectáculo- dijo Ron_

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

_Espera un momento a mi me suena la descripción de eso – dijo James_

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

»Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

_Bueno haber cuánto tarda los gemelos en intentarlo- dijo Sirius_

—¡Una raya de edad! —dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo—. Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

_Fred y George estáis castigados – dijo Molly_

_Mama pero eso ya paso –dijeron los gemelos_

_Pero ahora me enterare de cosas que no sabia asi que – dijo Molly – os aguantáis_

—Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad —objetó Hermione—. No hemos aprendido bastante...

—Habla por ti —replicó George—. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry?

Harry pensó un momento en la insistencia de Dumbledore en que nadie se ofreciera como candidato si no había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero luego volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo ganando el Torneo de los tres magos... Se preguntó hasta qué punto se enfadaría Dumbledore si alguien por debajo de los diecisiete hallaba la manera de cruzar la raya de edad...

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la conversación, porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum—. Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad?

Pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habían llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus alumnos.

—Al barco, vamos —les decía—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas?

_Pobre Ron con la ilusión que le hacia dormir en una cama plegable- dijo Remus_

Harry vio que Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles.

—Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov —contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal—. Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...

_Habla asi a mi hijo y le pego una que no quiere dos – aseguro Lily_

_Mama tranquila – intento tranquilizarla Harry_

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos.

Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione, y Harry se detuvo para cederle el paso.

—Gracias —dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada.

Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado. Volvió a mirar a Harry y dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara de Harry hasta llegar a la cicatriz. También sus alumnos observaban a Harry con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente de Harry.

—Sí, es Harry Potter —dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona.

El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. Ojoloco Moody estaba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al director de Durmstrang.

_Y que tiene que sea Harry Potter –dijo Vernon_

_Pues nada tio – dijo Harry_

Ante los ojos de Harry, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

—Sí, yo —contestó Moody muy serio—. Y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso.

Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco.

_Mira Harry como tu padre que soy tengo que decirte una cosa –dijo James _

_Dime papa – dijo Harry _

_No vuelvas a crear atascos en la salida del comedor si no tienes a quien meter mano –dijo James_

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos.

Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó.

_Se caian muy bien – dijo Dudley irónico_

Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron los únicos que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

—¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a una de tercero.

—Todos los de Durmstrang —contestó ella—. Pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.

—Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos —dijo Harry—. Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos?

_Ese es mi pequeño – lo felicito James – todo ha escondidas hasta que sepas el resultado _

Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

—Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—. Acabamos de tomárnosla.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.

—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred.

—Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—.Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

—Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

—No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione.

_Pues tendríamos que haberle hecho caso – dijo Fred_

_Si nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas – dijo George _

Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

—¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción—. Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero...

Harry observó, fascinado, cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

_Un poco sobre actuado no –dijo Sirius_

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

_En la sala todo el mundo se reía._

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

—Os lo advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes—. Os sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

_Bueno profeso por lo menos se lo tomo a risa – comento Molly_

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

_Es interesante saber quién se presenta – dijo James_

—Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre —le dijo Dean a Harry—. Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...

_Una serpiente no se puede presentar en el torneo – dijo Sirius_

_Tenemos tanto derecho como un Gryffindor – dijo Draco_

_Perdonad pero que eso de Slytherin y Gryffindor – dijo Dudley_

_Son las casas del colegio mas tarde te lo explico –dijo Lily a su sobrino_

Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

—¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin!

—Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory —comentó Seamus con desdén—. Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.

_En ese momento todos los que conocieron a Cedric se quedaron callados._

—¡Escuchad! —dijo Hermione repentinamente.

En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus asientos y vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos, se sentó y dijo:

—¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron, impresionado.

—Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? —inquirió Harry.

—Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

—Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada —explicó Angelina.

—Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor —declaró Hermione—. ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!

—Gracias, Hermione —contestó Angelina sonriéndole.

_Está claro que si se presenta alguien de nuestra casa ganaremos – dijo James_

—Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso —dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor.

—Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid —comentó Harry.

—Bien —dijo Ron—, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los escregutos...

_Oye no te pases – dijo Hagrid_

_Lo siento – dijo Ron_

A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.

—¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.E.D.D.O.! —dijo con alegría—. ¿Querréis esperarme un momento mientras subo y cojo las insignias?

—Pero ¿qué pretende? —dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la escalinata de mármol.

—Eh, Ron —le advirtió Harry—, por ahí viene tu amiga...

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal, provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela.

_Mira que fijarte en tu cuñada – dijo Fred_

_Y yo que sabía que iba a terminar casada con Bill –dijo Ron – además no la quería, solo era atracción._

Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos pasar, y se los comían con los ojos.

Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo colocarse en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.

—¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? —le susurró Ron a Harry mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino—. ¿Crees que volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry—. Supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no?

_No Harry te equivocas – dijo George – Madame Maxime tenía que enrollarse con Hagrid_

Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo.

—¿Dónde dormirán? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos.

Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras ellos la reaparición de Hermione, que llevaba consigo las insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.

—¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Ron, y bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra, sin apartar los ojos de la chica veela, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad de la explanada.

Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, pacían los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje.

_Eres un poco exagerado Harry – dijo Fleur_

Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de Fang respondieron al instante.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y verlos—. ¡Creía que no os acordabais de dónde vivo!

—Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid.

Hagrid llevaba su mejor traje peludo de color marrón (francamente horrible), con una corbata a cuadros amarillos y naranja. Y eso no era lo peor: era evidente que había tratado de peinarse usando grandes cantidades de lo que parecía aceite lubricante hasta alisar el pelo formando dos coletas. Puede que hubiera querido hacerse una coleta como la de Bill y se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía demasiado pelo. A Hagrid aquel tocado le sentaba como a un santo dos pistolas. Durante un instante Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y luego, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario, dijo:

_Donde ibas así vestido – dijo James_

_A ningún lado –dijo Hagrid_

—Eh... ¿dónde están los escregutos?

—Andan entre las calabazas —repuso Hagrid contento—. Se están poniendo grandes: ya deben de tener cerca de un metro. El único problema es que han empezado a matarse unos a otros.

—¡No!, ¿de verdad? —dijo Hermione, echándole a Ron una dura mirada para que se callara, porque éste, viendo el peinado de Hagrid, acababa de abrir la boca para comentar algo.

—Sí —contestó Hagrid con tristeza—. Pero están bien. Los he separado en cajas, y aún quedan unos veinte.

—Bueno, eso es una suerte —comentó Ron. Hagrid no percibió el sarcasmo de la frase.

_Hagrid siento todo lo que diga en el libro – dijo Ron_

La cabaña de Hagrid constaba de una sola habitación, uno de cuyos rincones se hallaba ocupado por una cama gigante cubierta con un edredón de retazos multicolores. Delante de la chimenea había una mesa de madera, también de enorme tamaño, y unas sillas, sobre las que colgaban unos cuantos jamones curados y aves muertas. Se sentaron a la mesa mientras Hagrid comenzaba a preparar el té, y no tardaron en hablar sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Hagrid parecía tan nervioso como ellos a causa del Torneo.

—Esperad y veréis —dijo, entusiasmado—. No tenéis más que esperar. Vais a ver lo que no habéis visto nunca. La primera prueba... Ah, pero se supone que no debo decir nada.

—¡Vamos, Hagrid! —lo animaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—No, no, no quiero estropearlo por vosotros. Pero os aseguro que será muy espectacular. Los campeones van a tener en qué demostrar su valía. ¡Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver una nueva edición del Torneo de los tres magos!

_Francamente Hagrid eres muy positivo – dijo Fred_

Terminaron comiendo con Hagrid, aunque no comieron mucho: Hagrid había preparado lo que decía que era un estofado de buey, pero, cuando Hermione sacó una garra de su plato, los tres amigos perdieron gran parte del apetito. Sin embargo, lo pasaron bastante bien intentando sonsacar a Hagrid cuáles iban a ser las pruebas del Torneo, especulando qué candidatos elegiría el cáliz de fuego y preguntándose si Fred y George habrían vuelto a ser barbilampiños.

_Mira si se preocupan por nosotros – dijo George_

_Que no lo sabias nos quieren mucho – dijo Fred_

_Yo también os quiero chicos – dijo George finjiendo que lloraba_

A media tarde empezó a caer una lluvia suave. Resultaba muy agradable estar sentados junto al fuego, escuchando el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana, viendo a Hagrid zurcir calcetines y discutir con Hermione sobre los elfos domésticos, porque él se negó tajantemente a afiliarse a la P.E.D.D.O. cuando ella le mostró las insignias.

—Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione —dijo Hagrid gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de hueso—. Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su trabajo, y si intentaras pagarles se lo tomarían como un insulto.

_Sigue en pie eso del P.E.D.D.O – dijo Hagrid_

_No – dijo Hermione_

—Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de contento! —objetó Hermione—. ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen!

—Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se desmadra. No niego que haya elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione.

A Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia su negativa y volvió a guardarse la caja de las insignias en el bolsillo de la capa.

Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, y Ron, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los colegios.

_Oye Harry tú no te presentaste – dijo su madre _

_No mama – dio Harry_

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor—. Esperad un segundo.

Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusieron mucha atención hasta que un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices. Entre toses, Ron preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso, Hagrid?

—¿Qué, no os gusta? —dijo Hagrid, volviéndose con una botella grande en la mano.

—¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Eh... es agua de colonia —murmuró Hagrid. Se había ruborizado—. Tal vez me he puesto demasiada. Voy a quitarme un poco, esperad...

Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vieron lavarse con vigor en el barril con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Agua de colonia? —se preguntó Hermione sorprendida—. ¿Hagrid?

—¿Y qué me decís del traje y del peinado? —preguntó a su vez Harry en voz baja.

—¡Mirad! —dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana.

Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento.

_Harry te fijas en cosas que no debes – dijo Hagrid_

Levantándose muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, Harry, Ron y Hermione echaron un vistazo por la ventana y vieron que Madame Maxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente para acudir, como ellos, al banquete. No oían nada de lo que decía Hagrid, pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que Harry sólo le había visto una vez: cuando contemplaba a Norberto, el cachorro de dragón.

_Hagrid conseguiste el dragon – dijo James _

_Si – contesto este_

_Dragones – dijo Dudley – existen los dragones _

_Si – contesto su prima _

—¡Se va al castillo con ella! —exclamó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Creía que iba a ir con nosotros!

Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

—¡Le gusta! —dijo Ron, incrédulo—. Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada.

_Ron con la edad que tenía Maxime no podía tener hijo – dijo Hagrid_

Salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Fuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro. Se arrebujaron bien en la capa y empezaron a subir la cuesta.

—¡Mirad, son ellos! —susurró Hermione.

El grupo de Durmstrang subía desde el lago hacia el castillo. Viktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción.

_Hombre no somos tontos – dijo Fred_

_Dejad que lo dude – dijo Ginny que había estado callada hasta entonces _

_Pero que graciosa la niña – dijo George_

_No te metas con tu hermana – y para sorpresa de los gemelos no había sido su madre la que lo había dicho si no Lily defendiendo a su nuera._

—Espero que salga Angelina —dijo Fred mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos!

El banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry no disfrutó la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor —a juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer—, Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

_Eso porque no lo cuentas ya y dejas de torturar a tu padre – dijo James_

_Porque tu hijo ha nacido para torturar a todo el mundo – dijo Vernon_

_Lo que sucedió a continuación los dejos boquiabiertos, Lily se había levantado sin ayuda de nadie y le había abofeteado la cara a su cuñado mientras le decía:_

_Mi hijo no tortura a nadie – dijo gritando y James se levantó y la cogió y la sentó y la beso para tranquilizarla__._

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos.

Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

_Hijo no te tenías que fijar tanto – dijo James_

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

_Que poca fe en sus otros alumnos – dijo Tonks_

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

_Mira se llama como tú – dijo Sirius_

_Soy yo con mi nombre de soltera – dijo Fleur_

—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Harry. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

_Que exageradas –dijo Bill_

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

_Si, no es una asquerosa serpiente – celebro Remus_

—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

_Un pelín creído no – observo Sirius_

Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

_Qué raro no, si se supone que ya están todos – dijo Sirius_

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

_Pero no decías que no te habías presentado –dijo una nerviosa Lily_

_Y no lo hice – dijo Harry – ya lo leerás en el libro._

_**SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO.**_

_**AVISO SI NO COMENTAN MAS DE TRES NO SIGO CON LA HISTORIA.**_


	12. capitulo 17

**17 Los cuatro campeones **

_Bueno que tal si comemos y después seguimos – dijo Aidil que estaba dando de comer a su hijo pequeño._

_Vale – dijo Molly- pero os toca cocinar a los más jóvenes_

_Vale pues vamos – dijo Javier – deja que tus padres se queden con los niños, cocinamos nosotros dos_

_Bien – dijo Aidil – en 20 minutos esta la comida_

_Así que después de comer todos se volvieron a sentar._

_Quien lee ahora –dijo Albus_

_Que tal mi tío – dijo Harry _

_Cual – contestaron el resto_

_Vernon – dijo Lily que había seguido a su hijo en seguida_

_Bueno vale – dijo Vernon a regañadientes_

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había oído bien.

_Harry quien no tiene oreja soy yo -dijo George_

_Perdona pero si te hubieran llamado a ti haber como reaccionas – dijo Harry_

Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

_Mi amor de una manera u otra siempre te miran – dijo Ginny_

_Sí, pero me gustaría que dejaran de hacerlo – dijo Harry_

—Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso—. Vosotros lo sabéis.

Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

—Vamos —le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

_Mira tú qué lista se quería quedar a solas con Ron –dijo Fred_

_Si a solas, con cerca de cuatrocientos alumnos más – dijo Hermione_

Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco. Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.

_Bueno sabes a quien se parece lo de exagerar – dijo Sirius _

_Si, a su padres – dijo Remus _

—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo. Parecía completamente aturdido y, al pasar Harry, lo miró como hacían todos los demás. Harry salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas.

_Si te sabes las contraseñas – dijo James- algunos de ellos te llevan directamente a tu sala común_

Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor.

Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

_Bueno ya sabemos que mi mujer es hermosa – dijo Bill – pero no os voy a dejar a solas con ella ni un minuto panda de babosos _

_Bill en ese momento no era tu mujer – dijo Fred – además Harry no ha dicho nada de su aspecto físico ahora._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje—. ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?

Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó allí quieto, mirando a los tres campeones, sorprendido de lo altos que parecían.

Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos?

_Cuando coja a Ludo –dijo Lily – se va a tragar su escoba _

Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry. Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de Harry a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal. Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!

—¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!

_Perdóname Harry pero parecías tan pequeño – dijo Fleur_

_No pasa nada en ese momento incluso yo me encontraba pequeño- dijo Harry_

Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

—«Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» —le dijo a Bagman con desdén—. Él no puede «competig». Es demasiado joven.

_Estoy de acurdo con ella – dijeron a la vez Molly y Lily_

_Dan miedo cuando dicen las cosas a la vez – le susurro Ron a Harry_

_Si ni que lo digas – dijo contesto Harry_

—Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry—. Pero, como sabéis, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida extra de seguridad. Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas...

_Claro que eso fue un alivio para el -dijo con ironía Ginny_

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

—¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que este niño también va a «competig»!

En medio de su aturdimiento e incredulidad, Harry sintió una punzada de ira: «¿Niño?»

_Harry lo siento – dijo Fleur_

_No pasa nada – contesto este_

Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de velas, y el pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo—. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?

Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.

—C'estimpossible! —exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—.«Hogwag» no puede «teneg» dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

—Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios.

—No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov —intervino Snape con voz melosa. La malicia daba un brillo especial a sus negros ojos—. No hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...

_Mira Lily le voy a partir la cara cuando lo vea – dijo James – ya está decidido yo me cargo a ese imbécil._

—Gracias, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, y Snape se calló, aunque sus ojos siguieron lanzando destellos malévolos entre la cortina de grasiento pelo negro.

_Ves ni siquiera se ducha para dar clases – dijo Sirius – el muy guarro_

_Eso hizo reír a toda la sala._

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada, intentando descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna.

—¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado.

—No —contestó Harry, muy consciente de que todos lo observaban con gran atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Snape profirió una suave exclamación de incredulidad.

_Severus la hostia que te voy a dar -dijo para sorpresa de todos Lily_

_Hermano este embarazo la tiene un poco agresiva – dijo Sirius_

_No, es que está protegiendo a su hijo – dijo James Con orgullo_

_A todo eso Snape estaba mirando a todo el mundo, se habían olvidado que estaba en la sala._

_Lily si quieres darle una hostia – dijo Ginny – lo tienes allí sentado._

_Gracias por recordarlo señorita Weasley- dijo Snape_

_De nada profesor ha sido un placer –contesto Ginny _

—¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? —inquirió el director, sin hacer caso a Snape.

—No —respondió Harry con vehemencia.

—¡Ah, «pog» supuesto está mintiendo! —gritó Madame Maxime.

Snape agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un rictus en los labios.

_Lily puedo –decía como un niño pequeño James_

_No compórtate tienes que dar ejemplo a tus hijo y nietos -dijo Lily_

—Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad —dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto...

—«Dumbledog» pudo «habeg» cometido algún «egog» —replicó Madame Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por supuesto, eso es posible —admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no has cometido error alguno, Dumbledore! —repuso airada la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Por Dios, qué absurdo! ¡Harry no pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya! Y, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo hiciera por él, mi parecer es que eso debería bastarnos a los demás.

_Buen razonamiento profesora – dijo Lily_

Y le dirigió al profesor Snape una mirada encolerizada.

—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada—, ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular.

Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor Crouch, que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y tenía el rostro medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo hacía parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi de calavera. Pero, al hablar, su voz fue tan cortante como siempre:

—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo.

_Pero solo es un niño –dijo Lily _

_Perdonad – dijo Petunia – pero me podéis explicar que tiene que ver que sea un niño para que participe en un concurso _

_Ya lo veras más tarde – dijo Harry_

—Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

—Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos —dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable—. Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones. No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore.

—Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó Bagman—. El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo.

—¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! —estalló Karkarov—. ¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo!

_Pues vete – dijo Draco – quien te necesita a ti _

—Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov —gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta—. Ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh?

Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.

—¿Que si me conviene? —repitió Karkarov—. Me temo que no te comprendo, Moody.

A Harry le pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las manos traicionaban sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños.

_Te fijas mucho en los detalles – dijo Remus_

—¿No me entiendes? —dijo Moody en voz baja—. Pues es muy sencillo, Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar.

—¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que «Hogwagtuviega» el doble de «opogiunidades»! —declaró Madame Maxime.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime —asintió Karkarov, haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia—. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...

—Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter —gruñó Moody—, y, sin embargo, es curioso... No le oigo decir ni medio...

—¿Y «pog» qué «tendgía» que «quejagse»? —estalló Fleur Delacour, dando una patada en el suelo—. Va a «podegpagticipag», ¿no? ¡Todos hemos soñado «dugante» semanas y semanas con «seg» elegidos! Mil galeones en metálico... ¡es una «opogtunidadpog» la que muchos «moguiguían»!

_Oye Fleur la familia Potter es una de las más importantes – dijo James – no necesita el dinero._

_Lo siento – dijo Fleur_

—Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella —replicó Moody, con un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz.

_Y eso lo tiene que tranquilizar – dijeron las tres pelirroja de la sala _

A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.

Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas.

—Pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya cosas dices! —protestó.

—Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida si no ha descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato —dijo en voz alta Karkarov—. Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos para contratarlo.

_Podéis dejar de decir delante de Harry – dijo Lily – que lo quieren asesinar._

_Mama pero es verdad – dijo Harry_

—Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? —gruñó Moody—. Conque veo cosas, ¿eh? Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz.

—¡Ah!, ¿qué prueba hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus enormes manos.

—¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! —replicó Moody—. Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte... Porque creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo...

_Hombre visto de esa forma – dijo Alicie – tendrían que ir con cuidado _

—Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apuntó Karkarov con frialdad—, y la verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa... aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio...

—Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes —contestó Moody con voz amenazante—. Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar.

—¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia.

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero luego comprendió que Ojoloco no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody.

_Menos mal que ata cabos en seguida – dijo Remus_

Éste se calló, aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el rostro encendido de cólera.

—No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala—. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer.

—Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»...

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

_Ves James a ese idiota le voy a dar de tortas hasta que le salgan canas – dijo Lily _

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?

El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.

—Sí —respondió—, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba...

Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de quidditch.

—La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje —les explicó a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum—, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante...

»La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal.

»A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita.

Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

_Bueno por lo menos se libraran de los exámenes – dijo Sirius_

_Pues pensándolo mejor – dijo Harry –hubiera preferido los exámenes ese año._

El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus?

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo de preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio—contestó el señor Crouch—. Es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby... Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta...

_Bueno Percy Weatherby no seas tan entusiasta – dijo Fred_

—Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado—. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina!

—Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna impaciencia.

—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio.

—Harry, Cedric, os recomiendo que subáis a los dormitorios —les dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles—. Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor os aguardan para celebrarlo con vosotros, y no estaría bien privarlas de esta excelente excusa para armar jaleo.

_Pero los deja armar jaleo – dijo James_

_Si no me entero, si – dijo Albus_

Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante.

—O sea —comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa— ¡que volvemos a jugar el uno contra el otro!

—Eso parece —repuso Harry. No se le ocurría nada que decir. En su cabeza reinaba una confusión total, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro.

—Bueno, cuéntame —le dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas—. ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre?

—No lo hice —le contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él—. Yo no lo puse. He dicho la verdad.

—Ah... vale —respondió Cedric. Era evidente que no le creía—. Bueno... hasta mañana, pues.

_Sabéis a todo esto hubiera sido mejor que no saliera -dijo Harry_

En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric se metió por una puerta que quedaba a su derecha. Harry lo oyó bajar por la escalera de piedra y luego, despacio, comenzó él mismo a subir por la de mármol.

¿Iba a creerle alguien aparte de Ron y Hermione, o pensarían todos que él mismo se había apuntado para el Torneo? Pero ¿cómo podía creer eso nadie, cuando iba a enfrentarse a tres competidores que habían recibido tres años más de educación mágica que él, cuando tendría que enfrentarse a unas pruebas que no sólo serían muy peligrosas, sino que debían ser realizadas ante cientos de personas? Sí, es verdad que había pensado en ser campeón: había dejado volar la imaginación. Pero había sido una locura, realmente, una especie de sueño. En ningún momento había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de entrar...

_La verdad que visto desde ese punto – dijo Snape – tiene razón Potter_

Pero había alguien que sí lo había considerado, alguien que quería que participara en el Torneo, y se había asegurado de que entraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Para darle un gusto? No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que no. ¿Para verlo hacer el ridículo? Bueno, seguramente quedaría complacido. ¿O lo había hecho para que muriera? ¿Moody había estado simplemente dando sus habituales muestras de paranoia? ¿No podía haber puesto alguien su nombre en el cáliz de fuego para hacerle una gracia, como parte de un juego? ¿De verdad había alguien que deseaba que muriera?

_Harry no seas tan catastrófico –dijo Molly_

A Harry no le costó responderse esa última pregunta. Sí, había alguien que deseaba que muriera, había alguien que quería matarlo desde antes de que cumpliera un año: lord Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo podía Voldemort haber echado el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego? Se suponía que estaba muy lejos, en algún país distante, solo, oculto, débil e impotente...

Pero, en aquel sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse con el dolor en la cicatriz, Voldemort no se hallaba solo: hablaba con Colagusano, tramaba con él el asesinato de Harry...

_Señores y señoras hace acto de presencia nuestro gran amigo Voldy el pedorri- dijo George_

Harry se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse de pronto delante de la Señora Gorda, porque apenas se había percatado de adónde lo llevaban los pies. Fue también sorprendente ver que la Señora Gorda no estaba sola dentro de su marco: la bruja del rostro arrugado —la que se había metido en el cuadro de su vecino cuando él había entrado en la sala donde aguardaban los campeones— se hallaba en aquel momento sentada, muy orgullosa, al lado de la Señora Gorda. Tenía que haber pasado a toda prisa de cuadro en cuadro a través de siete tramos de escalera para llegar allí antes que él. Tanto ella como la Señora Gorda lo miraban con el más vivo interés.

—Bien, bien —dijo la Señora Gorda—, Violeta acaba de contármelo todo. ¿A quién han escogido al final como campeón?

—«Tonterías» —repuso Harry desanimado.

—¡Cómo que son tonterías! —exclamó indignada la bruja del rostro arrugado.

—No, no, Violeta, ésa es la contraseña —dijo en tono apaciguador la Señora Gorda, girando sobre sus goznes para dejarlo pasar a la sala común. El jaleo que estalló ante Harry al abrirse el retrato casi lo hace retroceder.

_Si mi amor, huye ahora que puedes –dijo Ginny y le dio un beso_

Al segundo siguiente se vio arrastrado dentro de la sala común por doce pares de manos y rodeado por todos los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor, que gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban.

—¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar! —gritó Fred. Parecía en parte enfadado y en parte impresionado.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que no te saliera barba? ¡Increíble! —gritó George.

—No lo hice —respondió Harry—. No sé cómo...

Pero Angelina se abalanzaba en aquel momento hacia él.

—¡Ah, ya que no soy yo, me alegro de que por lo menos sea alguien de Gryffindor...!

—¡Ahora podrás tomarte la revancha contra Diggory por lo del último partido de quidditch, Harry! —le dijo chillando Katie Bell, otra de las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Tenemos algo de comida, Harry. Ven a tomar algo...

—No tengo hambre. Ya comí bastante en el banquete.

Pero nadie quería escuchar que no tenía hambre, nadie quería escuchar que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, nadie en absoluto se daba cuenta de que no estaba de humor para celebraciones... Lee Jordan había sacado de algún lado un estandarte de Gryffindor y se empeñó en ponérselo a Harry a modo de capa. Harry no pudo zafarse. Cada vez que intentaba escabullirse por la escalera hacia los dormitorios, sus compañeros cerraban filas obligándolo a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla y llenándole las manos de patatas fritas y cacahuetes. Todos querían averiguar cómo lo había hecho, cómo había burlado la raya de edad de Dumbledore y logrado meter el nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

—No lo hice —repetía una y otra vez—. No sé cómo ha ocurrido.

_Nosotros lo sentimos mucho – dijeron los gemelos a la vez – no sabíamos que estaba de mal humor._

Pero, para el caso que le hacían, lo mismo le hubiera dado no abrir la boca.

—¡Estoy cansado! —gritó al fin, después de casi media hora—. No, George, en serio... Me voy a la cama.

Lo que quería por encima de todo era encontrar a Ron y Hermione para comentar las cosas con algo de sensatez, pero ninguno de ellos parecía hallarse en la sala común. Insistiendo en que necesitaba dormir, y casi pasando por encima de los pequeños hermanos Creevey, que intentaron detenerlo al pie de la escalera, Harry consiguió desprenderse de todo el mundo y subir al dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.

_Me parece que a nadie le va a gustar lo que viene a continuación –dijo Ron_

Para su alivio, vio a Ron tendido en su cama, completamente vestido; no había nadie más en el dormitorio. Miró a Harry cuando éste cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Harry.

—Ah, hola —contestó Ron.

Le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy rara, muy tensa. De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el estandarte de Gryffindor que le había puesto Lee Jordan. Se apresuró a quitárselo, pero lo tenía muy bien atado. Ron permaneció quieto en la cama, observando los forcejeos de Harry para aflojar los nudos.

—Bueno —dijo, cuando por fin Harry se desprendió el estandarte y lo tiró a un rincón—, enhorabuena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «enhorabuena»? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron. Decididamente había algo raro en la manera en que sonreía su amigo. Era más bien una mueca.

—Bueno... eres el único que logró cruzar la raya de edad —repuso Ron—.Ni siquiera lo lograron Fred y George. ¿Qué usaste, la capa invisible?

—La capa invisible no me hubiera permitido cruzar la línea —respondió Harry.

—Ah, bien. Pensé que, si había sido con la capa, podrías habérmelo dicho... porque podría habernos tapado a los dos, ¿no? Pero encontraste otra manera, ¿verdad?

—Escucha —dijo Harry—. Yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién.

Ron alzó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry. Le pareció que sonaría demasiado melodramático contestar «para verme muerto».

_Me lo podrías haber dicho – dijo Ron_

Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo.

—Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad —repuso—. Si no quieres que lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad. Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. Un premio de mil galeones, ¿eh? Y te vas a librar de los exámenes finales...

—¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! —exclamó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse.

—Vale, tío —contestó Ron, empleando exactamente el mismo tono escéptico de Cedric—. Pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de noche, para que nadie te viera... No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?

—Pues nadie lo diría.

—¿Sí? —Del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera forzada o de otro tipo—. Supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así.

Tiró de las colgaduras del dosel de su cama para cerrarlas, dejando a Harry allí, de pie junto a la puerta, mirando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que en aquel momento ocultaban a una de las pocas personas de las que nunca habría pensado que no le creería.

_Ronald por qué hiciste eso –dijo Ginny _

_No lo sé – contesto este_

_Oye y tú eres amigo de mi hijo – dijo James _

_Papa fue un error, ya está arreglado – dijo Harry_

_Me habéis preguntado por los otros libros, empecé con el cuarto porque era el que menos historias tenia y además es donde empiezan a darse la mayoría de las claves._

_Espero un mínimo de dos comentarios para volver a actualizar_


	13. CAPITULO 18

_**18 La comprobación de las varitas mágicas **_

_**Bueno que tal si ahora lee Petunia – dijo Snape**_

_**Vale – dijeron todos **_

_**Yo voy a acostar a los niños que ya es tarde para ellos – dijo Aidil**_

_**Espera que yo te ayudo – dijo Javier**_

_**A los diez minutos ya habían vuelto.**_

_**Venga tía empieza a leer – dijo Aidil**_

Al despertar el domingo por la mañana, a Harry le costó un rato recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Luego, el recuerdo de la noche anterior estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama y descorrió las cortinas del dosel para intentar hablar con Ron y explicarle las cosas, pero la cama de su amigo se hallaba vacía. Evidentemente, había bajado a desayunar.

_**Podrías espéralo al menos – dijo Fred**_

_**Quería contrate lo mucho que te ama –dijo George para romper la tensión del momento**_

_**Oye que de la única persona que estoy enamorado es de vuestra hermana – dijo Harry ganándose un beso de Ginny**_

_**Que hay menores delante – dijo Sirius**_

_**No están durmiendo todos – dijo Ginny y volvió a besar a Harry para fastidiarlos (a sus hermanos y a Sirius)**_

Harry se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la sala común. En cuanto apareció, los que ya habían vuelto del desayuno prorrumpieron en aplausos. La perspectiva de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde estaría el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que lo tratarían como a una especie de héroe, no lo seducía en absoluto. La alternativa, sin embargo, era quedarse allí y ser acorralado por los hermanos Creevey, que en aquel momento le insistían por señas en que se acercara. Caminó resueltamente hacia el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con Hermione.

_**Alguien con quien quieres encontrarte si te has saltado las normas – se burlo Neville**_

—Hola —saludó ella, que llevaba una pila de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta—. Te he traído esto... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Buena idea —le contestó Harry, agradecido.

Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Gryffindor. Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda.

_**Porque no lo escuchaste? – pregunto Ginny**_

_**Hermanita eso paso hace tiempo – le contesto Ron**_

_**Eso no quiere decir que no me debas una explicación – afirmo Ginny**_

—Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto —declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la sala—. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre! Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo? Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry: no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera hacerlo... Ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la raya de...

—¿Has visto a Ron? —la interrumpió Harry.

_**Hermanita yo no los dejaría a solas mucho tiempo – comento Fred – quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir entre ellos **_

Hermione dudó.

—Eh... sí... está desayunando —dijo.

—¿Sigue pensando que yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz?

—Bueno, no... no creo... no en realidad —contestó Hermione con embarazo.

—¿Qué quiere decir «no en realidad»?

—¡Ay, Harry!, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —dijo Hermione—. ¡Está celoso!

—¿Celoso? —repitió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿Es que le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio?

_**Hermione porque te das cuenta de todo? – pregunto Ron**_

_**Por qué os conozco demasiado bien a los dos – le contesto Hermione**_

—Mira —le explicó Hermione armándose de paciencia—, siempre eres tú el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien. Sé que no es culpa tuya —se apresuró a añadir, viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar—, sé que no lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos con los que competir, y tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven a ti, nadie se fija en él, y él lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso...

—Genial —dijo Harry con amargura—, realmente genial. Dile de mi parte que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Dile de mi parte que por mi encantado... Verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya...

_Tenías toda la razón – dijo Ron – lo siento _

—No pienso decirle nada —replicó Hermione—. Díselo tú: es la única manera de arreglarlo.

—¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! —estalló Harry. Había hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol cercano echaron a volar—. A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando bomba cuando me rompan el cuello o...

_En ese momento a Harry le estaban pegando tres pelirrojas y una castaña_

_Como se te vuelva a ocurrir pensar algo así – dijo Lily – no sales en tu vida de casa _

_Te quedaras sin tarta de melaza durante tres meses – decía Molly_

_Tú eres tonto o te lo haces – Pregunto o más bien chillo Ginny _

_Eres gilipollas – aseguro Hermione _

_Todo eso fue acompañado de manotazos._

_Pobrecito – dijo Sirius – no sabe cómo tratar a las pelirrojas y a las castañas_

—Eso no tiene gracia —dijo Hermione en voz baja—, no tiene ninguna gracia. —Parecía muy nerviosa—. He estado pensando, Harry. Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al castillo.

—Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el...

_**Gracias – agradecio ironico Ron**_

—Escribir a Sirius. Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Da la impresión de que esperaba que sucediera algo así. Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino...

—Olvídalo —contestó Harry, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía. Pero los terrenos del castillo parecían desiertos—. Le bastó saber que me dolía la cicatriz, para regresar al país. Si le cuento que alguien me ha hecho entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos se presentará en el castillo.

—Él querría que tú se lo dijeras —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Se enterará de todas formas.

—¿Cómo?

—Harry, esto no va a quedar en secreto. El Torneo es famoso, y tú también lo eres. Me sorprendería mucho que El Profeta no dijera nada de que has sido elegido campeón... Se te menciona en la mitad de los libros sobre Quien-tú-sabes. Y Sirius preferiría que se lo contaras tú.

_Eso es verdad – aseguro Sirius – si no me lo cuentas tú, te castigare_

_Qué bien ahora tenemos a un black responsable - comento con sorna Snape_

—Vale, vale, ya le escribo —aceptó Harry, tirando al lago el último pedazo de tostada.

Lo vieron flotar un momento, antes de que saliera del agua un largo tentáculo, lo cogiera y se lo llevara a la profundidad del lago. Entonces volvieron al castillo.

—¿Y qué lechuza voy a utilizar? — preguntó Harry, mientras subían la pequeña escalinata—. Me pidió que no volviera a enviarle a Hedwig.

—Pídele a Ron...

—No le pienso pedir nada a Ron —declaró tajantemente Harry.

—Bueno, pues utiliza cualquiera de las lechuzas del colegio —propuso Hermione—. Están a disposición de todos.

_Eso es verdad – dijo Ron_

Así que subieron a la lechucería. Hermione le dejó a Harry un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y luego paseó entre los largos palos observando las lechuzas, mientras Harry se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el muro y escribía:

**Querido Sirius: **

**Me pediste que te mantuviera al corriente de todo lo que ocurriera en Hogwarts, así que ahí va: no sé si habrás oído ya algo, pero este año se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos, y el sábado por la noche me eligieron cuarto campeón. No sé quién introduciría mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, porque yo no fui. El otro campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff. **

Se detuvo en aquel punto, meditando. Tuvo la tentación de decir algo sobre la angustia que lo invadía desde la noche anterior, pero no se le ocurrió la manera de explicarlo, de modo que simplemente volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta y escribió:

_Es igual a ti en lo de expresar sentimientos – dijo Lily mirando a James_

**Espero que estés bien, y también Buckbeak. **

**Harry **

—Ya he acabado —le dijo a Hermione poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la paja de la túnica.

Al oír aquello, Hedwig bajó revoloteando, se le posó en el hombro y alargó una pata.

—No te puedo enviar a ti —le explicó Harry, buscando entre las lechuzas del colegio—. Tengo que utilizar una de éstas.

Hedwig ululó muy fuerte y echó a volar tan repentinamente que las garras le hicieron un rasguño en el hombro. No dejó de darle la espalda mientras Harry le ataba la carta a una lechuza grande. Cuando ésta partió, Harry se acercó a Hedwig para acariciarla, pero ella chasqueó el pico con furia y revoloteó hacia el techo, donde Harry no podía alcanzarla.

_Una lechuza orgullosa – comento Lily_

—Primero Ron y ahora tú —le dijo enfadado—. Y yo no tengo la culpa.

_Harry la lechuza no se enfadó por eso – aseguro Hermione_

_Ya lo sé, pero me dio igual en ese momento - explico Harry_

Si Harry había tenido esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran cuando todo el mundo se hubiera hecho a la idea de que él era campeón, al día siguiente comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. Una vez reanudadas las clases, no pudo seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que el resto del colegio, exactamente igual que sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pensaba que era Harry el que se había presentado al Torneo. Pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, no parecían favorablemente impresionados.

_Harry no te preocupes –dijo Aidil – todo se solucionara _

_En ese momento en la mesita de centro apareció una nota y Aidil la leyó:_

_**Buenas **_

_**Se les informa a los profesores que a partir de aquí podrán poner o quitar puntos a las casas que corresponda, dado que muchos casos no sabías la verdad.**_

_**Atte. Ministro de Magia**_

_Bueno se supone que eso es bueno – dijo Minerva_

Los de Hufflepuff, que generalmente se llevaban muy bien con los de Gryffindor, se mostraban ahora muy antipáticos con ellos. Bastó una clase de Herbología para que esto quedara patente. No había duda de que los de Hufflepuff pensaban que Harry le quería robar la gloria a su campeón. Un sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los pocos que alguna vez le habían conferido alguna, cuando ganó a Gryffindor al quidditch. Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, con quienes Harry solía llevarse muy bien, no le dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvieron trasplantando bulbos botadores a la misma bandeja, pero se rieron de manera bastante desagradable al ver que uno de los bulbos botadores se le escapaba a Harry de las manos y se le estrellaba en la cara. Ron también le había retirado la palabra. Hermione se sentó entre ellos, forzando la conversación; pero, aunque uno y otro le respondían con normalidad, evitaban el contacto visual entre sí. A Harry le pareció que hasta la profesora Sprout lo trataba de manera distante. Y es que ella era la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff.

_Qué fin tiene el torneo? – pregunto Remus – matarse entre todos _

En circunstancias normales se hubiera muerto de ganas de ver a Hagrid, pero la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas implicaba ver también a los de Slytherin. Era la primera vez que se vería con ellos desde su conversión en campeón.

Como era de esperar, Malfoy llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid con su habitual cara de desprecio.

_Por lo que veo la única que tiene – dijo James_

—¡Ah, mirad, tíos, es el campeón! —les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle en cuanto llegaron a donde él podía oírlos—. ¿Habéis traído el libro de autógrafos? Tenéis que daros prisa para que os lo firme, porque no creo que dure mucho: la mitad de los campeones murieron durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar, Potter? Mi apuesta es que diez minutos de la primera prueba.

_Diez puntos menos para el señor Malfoy por provoca – dijo Minerva_

Crabbe y Goyle le rieron la gracia a carcajadas, pero Malfoy tuvo que dejarlo ahí porque Hagrid salió de la parte de atrás de la cabaña con una torre bamboleante de cajas, cada una de las cuales contenía un escreguto bastante grande. Para espanto de la clase, Hagrid les explicó que la razón de que los escregutos se hubieran estado matando unos a otros era un exceso de energía contenida, y la solución sería que cada alumno le pusiera una correa a un escreguto y lo sacara a dar una vuelta. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que acaparó toda la atención de Malfoy.

—¿Sacarlo a dar una vuelta? —repitió con desagrado, mirando una de las cajas—. ¿Y dónde le vamos a atar la correa? ¿Alrededor del aguijón, de la cola explosiva o del aparato succionador?

_Señor Malfoy usted sabe que no puede replicar a un profesor – dijo Albus_

—En el medio —dijo Hagrid, mostrándoles cómo—. Eh... tal vez deberíais poneros antes los guantes de piel de dragón, por si acaso. Harry, ven aquí y ayúdame con este grande...

En realidad, la auténtica intención de Hagrid era hablar con Harry lejos del resto de la clase.

Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo alejado con los escregutos, y luego se volvió a Harry y le dijo, muy serio:

—Así que te toca participar, Harry. En el Torneo. Campeón del colegio.

—Uno de los campeones —lo corrigió Harry.

Debajo de las cejas enmarañadas, los ojos de color negro azabache de Hagrid lo observaron con nerviosismo.

_Hagrid nunca te he agradecido el que te preocuparas por mí – dijo Harry – gracias amigo._

_Se levantó y le dio un abrazo._

—¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo hacerlo, Harry?

—Entonces, ¿tú sí me crees cuando digo que yo no fui? —le preguntó Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular el sentimiento de gratitud que le habían inspirado las palabras de Hagrid.

—Por supuesto —gruñó Hagrid—. Has dicho que no fuiste tú, y yo te creo. Y también te cree Dumbledore.

—Me gustaría saber quién lo hizo —dijo Harry amargamente.

_Todos queremos saber quién lo hizo – dijo Remus_

Los dos miraron hacia la explanada. La clase se hallaba en aquel momento muy dispersa, y todos parecían encontrarse en apuros. Los escregutos median casi un metro y se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Ya no eran blandos y descoloridos, porque les había salido una especie de coraza de color gris brillante.

Parecían un cruce entre escorpiones gigantes y cangrejos de río, pero seguían sin tener nada que pudiera identificarse como cabeza u ojos. Se habían vuelto vigorosos y difíciles de dominar.

_Profesor porque no dejo que Hagrid fuera el profesor de criaturas mágicas – pregunto Charlie – cuando yo estudiaba._

—Parece que lo pasan bien, ¿no? —comentó Hagrid contento.

Harry dio por sentado que se refería a los escregutos, porque sus compañeros de clase, decididamente, no lo estaban pasando nada bien: de vez en cuando estallaba la cola de uno de los escregutos, que salía disparado a varios metros de distancia, y más de un alumno acababa arrastrado por el suelo, boca abajo, e intentaba desesperadamente ponerse en pie.

—Ah, Harry, no sé... —dijo Hagrid de pronto con un suspiro, mirándolo otra vez con preocupación—. Campeón del colegio... Parece que todo te pasa a ti, ¿verdad?

_Que quiere decir con eso – dijo Lily preocupada _

_Nada que tu hijo es como su padre y se mete en problemas – aseguro con desprecio Snape_

Harry no respondió. Sí, parecía que todo le pasaba a él. Eso era más o menos lo que le había dicho Hermione paseando por el lago, y ése, según ella, era el motivo de que Ron le hubiera retirado la palabra.

Los días siguientes se contaron entre los peores que Harry pasó en Hogwarts.

Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses, cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que era él el que atacaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había estado de su parte. Le parecía que podría haber soportado la actitud del resto del colegio si hubiera vuelto a contar con la amistad de Ron, pero no iba a intentar convencerlo de que se volvieran a hablar si él no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, se sentía solo y no recibía más que desprecio de todas partes.

_Dios Ron mira lo que conseguiste – dijo Ginny – te juro que vas dormir en el desván hasta que a mí me dé la gana._

Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin (les caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas). Pero había esperado que los de Ravenclaw encontraran tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a Cedric. Y se había equivocado: la mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que él se desesperaba por conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de fuego para que aceptara su nombre.

_Pareces cada vez más desesperado – dijo James_

Además estaba el hecho de que Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que él como campeón. Era extraordinariamente guapo, con la nariz recta, el pelo moreno y los ojos grises, y aquellos días no se sabía quién era más admirado, si él o Viktor Krum. Harry llegó a ver un día a la hora de la comida que las mismas chicas de sexto que tanto interés habían mostrado en conseguir el autógrafo de Viktor Krum le pedían a Cedric que les firmara en las mochilas.

_Hombre míralo por el lado positivo – dijo Fred – mi hermanita no te cambiaba por ninguno de ellos _

_Fred gracias – dijo en tono irónico Ginny_

Mientras tanto, Sirius no contestaba, Hedwig no lo dejaba acercarse, la profesora Trelawney le predecía la muerte incluso con más convicción de la habitual, y en la clase del profesor Flitwick le fue tan mal con los encantamientos convocadores que le mandó más deberes (y fue el único al que se los mandó, aparte de Neville).

_Perdón Neville – dijo Harry_

—De verdad que no es tan difícil, Harry —le decía Hermione para animarlo, al salir de la clase. Ella había logrado que los objetos fueran zumbando a su encuentro desde cualquier parte del aula, como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño imán que atraía borradores, papeleras y lunascopios—. Lo que pasa es que no te concentrabas.

—¿Por qué sería? —contestó Harry con amargura. En ese momento pasó Cedric rodeado de un numeroso grupo de tontitas, todas las cuales miraron a Harry como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente crecido—. Pero no importa. Me muero de ganas de que llegue la clase doble de Pociones que tenemos esta tarde...

_Me alagas Potter -dijo Snape_

La clase doble de Pociones constituía siempre una mala experiencia, pero aquellos días era una verdadera tortura. Estar encerrado en una mazmorra durante hora y media con Snape y los de Slytherin, dispuestos a mortificar a Harry todo lo posible por haberse atrevido a ser campeón del colegio, era una de las cosas más desagradables que Harry pudiera imaginar. Así había sido el viernes anterior, en el que Hermione, sentada a su lado, se pasó la clase repitiéndole en voz baja: «No les hagas caso, no les hagas caso»; y no tenía motivos para pensar que la lección de aquella tarde fuera a ser más llevadera.

_Voy a quitarle 20 puntos a su casa Severus por poco compañerismo – dijo Albus_

Cuando, después de comer, él y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que eran insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.

Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

—¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia.

—¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie—. Derrocháis ingenio.

_Y yo le quitare 10 puntos por la provocación – dijo Minerva_

Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero tampoco defendió a Harry.

—¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

_Draco te vendrás a pasar el resto del verano conmigo y mi familia – dijo Javier – a ver si así modificas tu comportamiento _

_Y te será quitados 20 puntos por el insulto - dijo Snape_

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

—¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione.

—Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener...

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

—¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

—¡Densaugeo! —gritó Malfoy.

_Así que decías la verdad Potter – dijo Snape_

_Si se la dije – contesto Harry_

De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

—¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba.

_Hiciste algo – dijo Ginny a su hermano_

Harry se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante.

_Oye Harry que mis dientes no eran tan grandes –dijo ofendida Hermione_

Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

—¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un largo dedo amarillo y le dijo:

—Explícalo tú.

—Potter me atacó, señor...

—¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! —gritó Harry.

—... y le dio a Goyle. Mire...

Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un libro de setas venenosas.

—Ve a la enfermería, Goyle —indicó Snape con calma.

—¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! —dijo Ron—. ¡Mire!

Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante difícil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Pansy Parkinson y las otras chicas de Slytherin se reían en silencio con grandes aspavientos, y señalaban a Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape.

_Bueno por mi parte le quitare 15 puntos a Gryffindor y 40 a Slytherin – dijo Minerva_

_Yo le quitare a Draco 70 puntos por mentir y atacar a un compañero – dijo Snape_

Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:

—No veo ninguna diferencia.

_Severus – dijo Lily – se supone que eres el profesor_

Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.

Tal vez fue una suerte que Harry y Ron empezaran a gritar a Snape a la vez, y también que sus voces retumbaran en el corredor de piedra, porque con el alboroto le fue imposible entender lo que le decían exactamente. Pero captó la esencia.

_Muy bien a los dos así se hace defendiendo a una amiga – dijo James_

—Muy bien —declaró con su voz más suave—. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados. Ahora entrad, o tendréis que quedaros castigados una semana entera.

_Y les devuelvo los 50 puntos –dijo Snape – no le tendría que quitar tantos pero si te quitare 10 puntos Potter por atacar a un compañero _

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos. Era tal la injusticia cometida por Snape que sentía el impulso de cortarlo en mil pedazos. Pasó por delante de él, se dirigió con Ron hacia la parte de atrás de la mazmorra y arrojó violentamente la mochila en el pupitre. También Ron temblaba de cólera, y por un momento Harry creyó que todo iba a volver a ser entre ellos como antes. Pero entonces Ron se fue a sentar con Dean y Seamus, dejándolo solo en el pupitre. Al otro lado de la mazmorra, Malfoy le dio la espalda a Snape y apretó la insignia, sonriendo de satisfacción. La inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brilló en el aula.

_Diez puntos menos Draco –dijo Albus – por provocación a espaldas del profesor_

La clase dio comienzo, y Harry clavó los ojos en Snape mientras imaginaba que le sucedían cosas horribles. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer la maldición cruciatus... Snape se habría caído de espaldas al suelo y allí se habría quedado, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose como aquella araña...

_Harry por dios – dijo Lily – como piensas eso _

_Mama pensarlo y llevarlo a cabo son dos cosas distintas – dijo Harry_

_A Potter 15 puntos por querer atacarme – dijo Snape_

—¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros de brillo desagradable—. Ahora debéis preparar vuestras recetas. Quiero que las elaboréis con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Harry, y éste comprendió lo que se avecinaba: Snape iba a envenenarlo. Harry se imaginó cogiendo el caldero, corriendo hasta el frente de la clase y volcándolo encima del grasiento pelo de Snape.

_Harry tienes una imaginación muy vivida – dijo Albus _

_Y suerte para mí que no la uso para hacer travesuras – dijo Minerva_

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, y Harry despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.

Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad—. Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hubiera dicho las últimas palabras. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba la vista del techo.

_Era bonito el techo Ron – dijo Molly enfadada por la actitud de su hijo menor._

—Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusquedad—. Potter, deje aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.

—Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas —dijo Colin—. Todos los campeones...

—¡Muy bien! —lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter, coja su mochila y salga de mi vista!

Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, vio la inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brillando por todos lados.

_Porque ningún profesor las había visto –dijo Minerva_

_Porque cuando pasaba los profesores solo ponía lo de Cedric – dijo Ginny que se había sentado en el regazo de Harry._

—Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? —comentó Colin en cuanto Harry cerró tras él la puerta de la mazmorra—. ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón?

—Sí, realmente alucinante —repuso Harry con pesadumbre, encaminándose hacia la escalinata del vestíbulo—. ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin?

—¡Creo que para El Profeta!

—Genial —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Justo lo que necesito. Más publicidad.

—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Colin cuando llegaron.

_La verdad que eso es divertido – dijo Fred_

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

_Ese asqueroso escarabajo – dijo Hermione_

Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de lo que la había visto Harry hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo.

_Quien era ese pervertido – dijo Bill_

_El fotógrafo – dijo Harry_

Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a saltos.

—¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...

—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repitió Harry nervioso.

—Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con qué vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delante —explicó Bagman—. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia—. Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

_Mentiras y más mentiras escribirá la asquerosa esa – dijo Hermione_

_Cuñadita te cae muy bien Rita – dijo Fred _

_No me cae nada bien la muy arpía – dijo Hermione_

_Hermione cálmate -le dijo Ron y le dio un tímido beso _

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo— terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.

_La mujer que todo hombre quiere vamos – dijo Sirius con ironía_

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa.

_Será desgraciada -dijo Hermione _

_Tienes algo personal con ella – dio Lily_

_Y usted también lo tendrá en un rato – dijo Hermione_

—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman—. Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente...

—Eh... —vaciló Harry.

—Divinamente —exclamó Rita Skeeter.

Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogieron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana.

—Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido —explicó—. Veamos... ¡Ah, sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor!

Era el armario de la limpieza. Harry la miró.

_Harry tú no sabes lo acogedor que es un escobero –dijo George _

_Hasta que no me lo dijo ella no lo sabía – le contesto Harry _

—Entra, cielo, está muy bien. Divinamente —repitió Rita Skeeter sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo. Empujó a Harry para que se sentara sobre una caja de cartón y cerró la puerta, con lo que quedaron a oscuras—. Veamos...

Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó unas cuantas velas que encendió con un toque de la varita, y por arte de magia las dejó colgando en medio del aire para que iluminaran el armario.

_Menos mal – dijo James – cualquiera diría que quiere hacerle algo _

—¿No te importa que use una pluma a vuelapluma, Harry? Me dejará más libre para hablar...

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Harry.

Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente, y Harry contó tres dientes de oro. Volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos, sobre una caja de Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower. Se metió en la boca el plumín de la pluma verde amarillenta, la chupó por un momento con aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente.

_Dios mío le va entrevistar con una vuela pluma – dijo Lily – no quiero saber que sale de eso_

—Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de El Profeta.

Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del pergamino:

**La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas... **

_Pues a ver cuánto tiempo aguantamos sus tonterías –dijo Ron_

—Divinamente —dijo Rita Skeeter una vez más.

Rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso. Entonces se inclinó hacia Harry.

—Bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo?

—Eh... —volvió a vacilar Harry, pero la pluma lo distraía. Aunque él no hablara, se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad, y en su recorrido Harry pudo distinguir una nueva frase:

**Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos... **

—No mires a la pluma, Harry —le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter. De mala gana, Harry la miró a ella—. Bien, ¿qué te decidió a participar en el Torneo?

—Yo no decidí participar —repuso Harry—. No sé cómo llegó mi nombre al cáliz de fuego. Yo no lo puse.

Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada.

—Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas. Ya sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar. Pero no te preocupes por eso: a nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes.

_Hombre depende – dijo Ginny – si sus lectores son gente rara_

—Pero es que no fui yo —repitió Harry—. No sé quién...

—¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante? —lo interrumpió Rita Skeeter—. ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Nervioso?

—No he pensado realmente... Sí, supongo que estoy nervioso —reconoció Harry. La verdad es que mientras hablaba se le revolvían las tripas.

—En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? —dijo Rita Skeeter—. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Bueno, dicen que este año habrá mucha más seguridad —contestó Harry.

_Eso Harry mucha seguridad – dijo Ron_

Entre ellos, la pluma recorría el pergamino a tal velocidad que parecía que estuviera patinando.

—Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿no? —prosiguió Rita Skeeter, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado?

—Eh...

—¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...?

_Bueno Hermione como lo hacemos para arrancarle los pelos – dijo Ginny_

_Tranquila que todavía no ha terminado – dijo Harry_

—Yo no me presenté —la cortó Harry, empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?

—No.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos?, ¿preocupados?, ¿enfadados?

_Preocupados –dijo James_

Harry estaba ya realmente enojado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que sentirían sus padres si estuvieran vivos? Podía notar la atenta mirada de Rita Skeeter. Frunciendo el entrecejo, evitó sus ojos y miró las palabras que acababa de escribir la pluma.

_No te dio tiempo a conocernos cierto – dijo Lily _

_No – contesto Harry_

**Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras penas puede recordar. **

—¡Yo no tengo lágrimas en los ojos! —dijo casi gritando.

_Eso que Harry no llora – dijo Fred_

_El berrea –dijo George_

Antes de que Rita pudiera responder una palabra, la puerta del armario de la limpieza volvió a abrirse. Harry miró hacia fuera, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante ellos, observándolos a ambos, allí, apretujados en el armario.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma y el pergamino habían desaparecido de repente de la caja de quitamanchas mágico, y los dedos como garras de Rita se apresuraban a cerrar el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, levantándose y tendiéndole a Dumbledore una mano grande y varonil—. Supongo que verías mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no?

_Intenta tontear con el director, eso es la leche – dijo Sirius_

—Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, echando chispas por los ojos—. Disfruté en especial la descripción que hiciste de mí como un imbécil obsoleto.

_Al profesor le cae muy bien – dio Remus con ironía_

Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle...

—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa—, pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está escondido en un armario de la limpieza.

Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter, Harry se apresuró a volver al aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de terciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro de los cinco miembros del tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.

_Tendría que ser ilegal que usar cosas de esas –dijo Lily_

—Permitidme que os presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones—. Se encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Dumbledore, y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver al anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en silencio al lado de la ventana. Ya conocía al señor Ollivander. Se trataba de un fabricante de varitas mágicas al que hacía más de tres años, en el callejón Diagon, le había comprado la varita que aún poseía.

_Tienes buena memoria – dijo Albus_

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? —dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula. Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita.

Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas.

De forma que Fleur tenía realmente algo de veela, se dijo Harry, pensando que debía contárselo a Ron... Luego recordó que no se hablaba con él.

_Ves lo que te perdiste –dijo Harry a su amigo _

_Oye que estáis hablando de mi mujer – dijo Bill_

—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...

Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró:

—¡Orchideous! —Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores—. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita—. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.

Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya—.Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

—Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa.

_Pero que repelente –dijo James_

Harry miró su propia varita. Estaba llena de marcas de dedos. Con la tela de la túnica intentó frotarla un poco, con disimulo, pero de la punta saltaron unas chispas doradas. Fleur Delacour le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y desistió.

El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho y luego dijo:

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

_Yo me pregunto cómo es capaz de saber quién las fabrica – dijo Sirius_

—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... ¡Avis!

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum—. Ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita.

—¡Aaah, sí! —exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente.

_Bueno te recuerda – dijo James_

Harry también se acordaba. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Cuatro veranos antes, el día en que cumplía once años, había entrado con Hagrid en la tienda del señor Ollivander para comprar una varita mágica. El señor Ollivander le había tomado medidas y luego le fue entregando una serie de varitas para que las probara. Harry cogió y probó casi todas las varitas de la tienda, o al menos eso le pareció, hasta encontrar una que le iba bien, aquélla, que estaba hecha de acebo, medía veintiocho centímetros y contenía una única pluma de la cola de un fénix. El señor Ollivander se había quedado muy sorprendido de que a Harry le fuera tan bien aquella varita. «Curioso —había dicho—... muy curioso.» Y sólo cuando al fin Harry le preguntó qué era lo curioso, le había explicado que la pluma de fénix de aquella varita provenía del mismo pájaro que la del interior de la varita de lord Voldemort.

_Bueno eso es bueno para ti – le dijo Lily_

Harry no se lo había dicho a nadie. Le tenía mucho cariño a su varita, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar aquel parentesco con la de Voldemort, de la misma manera que no podía evitar el suyo con tía Petunia.

_Lo siento cariño pero no puedo matarla – dijo Lily sonriéndole _

_No pasa nada – dijo Harry_

Pero esperaba que el señor Ollivander no les revelara a los presentes nada de aquello. Le daba la impresión de que, si lo hacía, la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter explotaría de la emoción.

_Sería bueno verlo –dijo Harry_

El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

_Aunque la tenga sucia – dijo James_

—Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose—. Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen...

Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al final no todo había ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! — gritó Bagman —. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?

—Eh... sí, ésas primero —dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry—. Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para destacarlo. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

_Vamos que con lo que le gustan las fotos a Harry debía de estar encantado –dijo Ron_

Harry bajó a cenar. Vio que Hermione no estaba en el Gran Comedor, e imaginó que seguía en la enfermería por lo de los dientes. Cenó solo a un extremo de la mesa, y luego volvió a la torre de Gryffindor pensando en todos los deberes extra que tendría que hacer sobre los encantamientos convocadores. Arriba, en el dormitorio, se encontró con Ron.

—Has recibido una lechuza —le informó éste con brusquedad, señalando la almohada de Harry. La lechuza del colegio lo aguardaba allí.

—Ah, bien —dijo Harry.

—Y tenemos que cumplir el castigo mañana por la noche, en la mazmorra de Snape —añadió Ron.

Entonces salió del dormitorio sin mirar a Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó en seguirlo, sin saber muy bien si quería hablar con él o pegarle, porque tanto una cosa como otra le resultaban tentadoras. Pero la carta de Sirius era más urgente, así que fue hacia la lechuza, le quitó la carta de la pata y la desenrolló:

_Bueno evite que le pegara a su amigo – dijo Sirius_

**Harry: **

**No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que quisiera, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si interceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre? **

**Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que alguien está haciendo intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan cerca. **

**Estate al acecho, Harry. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa anormal. En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene bien el 22 de noviembre. **

**Sirius **

_Bueno Sirius por lo menos te comportas - dijo Lily_

_Por favor comentar, sino no sé si os gusta cómo va la historia._


	14. capitulo 19

_19 El colacuerno húngaro _

_Quien lee ahora – pregunto Hermione_

_Qué tal si lee Charlie – sugirió Molly_

_Me parece bien, pero después de este capítulo nos vamos a dormir – dijo Albus _

_"__Charlie cogió el libro y empezó a leer"._

La perspectiva de hablar cara a cara con Sirius fue lo único que ayudó a Harry a pasar las siguientes dos semanas, la única luz en un horizonte que nunca había estado tan oscuro. Se le había pasado ya un poco el horror de verse a sí mismo convertido en campeón del colegio, y su lugar empezaba a ocuparlo el miedo a las pruebas a las que tendría que enfrentarse. La primera de ellas estaba cada vez más cerca. Se la imaginaba agazapada ante él como un monstruo horrible que le cerraba el paso. Nunca había tenido tantos nervios.

_Mira Lily, Harry tiene miedo – comento James_

_No te burles de tu hijo – lo regaño Lily _

Sobrepasaban con mucho lo que hubiera podido sentir antes de un partido de quidditch, incluido el último, jugado contra Slytherin, en el que se habían disputado la Copa de quidditch. Le resultaba muy difícil pensar en el futuro, porque sentía que toda su vida lo había conducido a la primera prueba... y que terminaría con ella.

_Es igual de dramático que su padre – dijo Sirius _

En realidad no creía que Sirius lograra hacerlo sentirse mejor en lo que se refería a ejecutar ante cientos de personas un ejercicio desconocido de magia muy difícil y peligrosa, pero la mera visión de un rostro amigo lo ayudaría. Harry le mandó la respuesta diciéndole que se encontraría al lado de la chimenea de la sala común a la hora propuesta, y que Hermione y él pasaban mucho tiempo discutiendo planes para obligar a los posibles rezagados a salir de allí la noche en cuestión. En el peor de los casos, estaban dispuestos a tirar una bolsa de bombas fétidas, aunque esperaban no tener que recurrir a nada de eso, porque si Filch los pillaba los despellejaría.

_Harry si se te ocurre tirar bombas fétidas, te castigare sin salir – lo amenazo Lily_

Mientras tanto, la vida en el castillo se había hecho aún menos llevadera para Harry, porque Rita Skeeter había publicado su artículo sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, que resultó ser no tanto un reportaje sobre el Torneo como una biografía de Harry bastante alterada. La mayor parte de la primera página la ocupaba una fotografía de Harry, y el artículo (que continuaba en las páginas segunda, sexta y séptima) no trataba más que de Harry. Los nombres (mal escritos) de los campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no aparecían hasta la última línea del artículo, y a Cedric no se lo mencionaba en ningún lugar.

_Bueno yo quiero saber que dice la mujer esta – dijo Remus_

El artículo había aparecido diez días antes, y, cada vez que se acordaba de él, Harry todavía sentía ardores de estómago provocados por la vergüenza. El artículo de Rita Skeeter lo retrataba diciendo un montón de cosas que él no recordaba haber dicho nunca, y menos aún en aquel cuarto de la limpieza.

_Bueno que tal si nos saltamos esa parte – comento Harry_

_No que va cuñadito – dijo Bill_

_**Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento... Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo... Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen... **_

Pero Rita Skeeter no se había conformado con transformar sus «eh...» en frases prolijas y empalagosas. También había entrevistado a otra gente sobre él.

_**Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio. **_

_Así que salías con Hermione – dijo James_

_No, papa no salía con ella – dijo Harry _

Desde que había aparecido el artículo, Harry tuvo que soportar que la gente (especialmente los de Slytherin) le citaran frases al cruzarse con él en los pasillos e hicieran comentarios despectivos.

—¿Quieres un pañuelo, Potter, por si te entran ganas de llorar en clase de Transformaciones?

—¿Desde cuándo has sido tú uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio, Potter? ¿O se refieren a un colegio fundado por ti y Longbottom?

—¡Eh, Harry!

Más que harto, Harry se detuvo en el corredor y empezó a gritar antes de acabar de volverse:

—Sí, he estado llorando por mi madre muerta hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, y ahora me voy a seguir...

_Hombre Harry tu confesando que has llorado – se rio Fred_

—No... Sólo quería decirte... que se te cayó la pluma.

Era Cho. Harry se puso colorado.

—Ah, perdona —susurró él, recuperando la pluma.

—Buena suerte el martes —le deseó Cho—. Espero de verdad que te vaya bien.

_Imbécil – dijo Ginny_

_No te cae bien – pregunto Sirius_

_No – contesto Ginny_

Harry se sintió como un idiota.

A Hermione también le había tocado su ración de disgustos, pero aún no había empezado a gritar a los que se le acercaban sin ninguna mala intención. De hecho, a Harry le admiraba la manera en que ella llevaba la situación.

_Si , pobrecita mía – dijo Ron_

— ¿De sorprendente belleza? ¿Ella? —chilló Pansy Parkinson la primera vez que la tuvo cerca después de la aparición del artículo de Rita Skeeter— ¿Comparada con quién?, ¿con un primate?

_Hey, eso es pasarse – se ofendió Sirius_

—No hagas caso —dijo Hermione con gran dignidad irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso por al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas—. Como si no existieran, Harry.

_Ves Potter te tenías que comportar como toda una reina – dijo Draco_

_Cállate Malfoy – dijo Harry_

_Callaos los dos – dijo Aidil – y estáis castigados, luego os diré en que consiste_

Pero Harry no podía pasar por alto las burlas. Ron no le había vuelto a hablar después de decirle lo del castigo de Snape. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que hicieran las paces durante las dos horas que tuvieron que pasarse en la mazmorra encurtiendo sesos de rata, pero coincidió que aquel día se publicó el artículo de Rita Skeeter, que pareció confirmar la creencia de Ron de que a Harry le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

_Ron eres idiota –dijo Ginny_

Hermione estaba furiosa con los dos. Iba de uno a otro, tratando de conseguir que se volvieran a hablar, pero Harry se mantenía muy firme: sólo volvería a hablarle a Ron si éste admitía que Harry no se había presentado él mismo al Torneo y le pedía perdón por haberlo considerado mentiroso.

_Me perdonas por considérate un mentiroso –dijo Ron en cachondeo_

_Me lo pensare – dijo Harry siguiéndole la broma_

—Yo no fui el que empezó —dijo Harry testarudamente—. El problema es suyo.

— ¡Tú lo echas de menos! — repuso Hermione perdiendo la paciencia—. Y sé que él te echa de menos a ti.

_Hermione porque siempre tienes que sacar a relucir nuestros sentimientos – dijo Ron _

_Porque era obvio que os echabais de menos – contesto Hermione_

—¿Que lo echo de menos? —replicó Harry—. Yo no lo echo de menos...

Pero era una mentira manifiesta. Harry apreciaba mucho a Hermione, pero ella no era como Ron. Tener a Hermione como principal amiga implicaba muchas menos risas y muchas más horas de biblioteca. Harry seguía sin dominar los encantamientos convocadores; parecía tener alguna traba con respecto a ellos, y Hermione insistía en que sería de gran ayuda aprenderse la teoría. En consecuencia, pasaban mucho rato al mediodía escudriñando libros.

Oye nadie te obligaba a estar conmigo – dijo ofendida Hermione

Viktor Krum también pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y Harry se preguntaba por qué. ¿Estaba estudiando, o buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda para la primera prueba? Hermione se quejaba a menudo de la presencia de Krum, no porque le molestara, sino por los grupitos de chicas que lo espiaban escondidas tras las estanterías y que con sus risitas no la dejaban concentrarse.

_Te entiendo, es odioso tenerlas todo el rato detrás de ellos riéndose – dijo Lily_

—¡Ni siquiera es guapo! —murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum—. ¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi.

—El «Amago de Wronski» —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Muy lejos de disfrutar corrigiéndole a Hermione aquel término de quidditch, sintió una punzada de tristeza al imaginarse la expresión que Ron habría puesto si hubiera oído lo del amargo de Rosi.

_La misma que pone ahora – dijo Ginny_

_Si esa misma – contesto Harry_

Resulta extraño pensar que, cuando uno teme algo que va a ocurrir y quisiera que el tiempo empezara a pasar más despacio, el tiempo suele pasar más aprisa. Los días que quedaban para la primera prueba transcurrieron tan velozmente como si alguien hubiera manipulado los relojes para que fueran a doble velocidad. A dondequiera que iba Harry lo acompañaba un terror casi incontrolable, tan omnipresente como los insidiosos comentarios sobre el artículo de El Profeta.

_De verdad Harry no sé cómo conseguiste mantenerte tranquilo –dijo Molly_

El sábado antes de la primera prueba dieron permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Hermione le dijo a Harry que le iría bien salir del castillo por un rato, y Harry no necesitó mucha persuasión.

—Pero ¿y Ron? —dijo—. ¡No querrás que vayamos con él!

—Ah, bien... —Hermione se ruborizó un poco—. Pensé que podríamos quedar con él en Las Tres Escobas...

—No —se opuso Harry rotundamente.

—Ay, Harry, qué estupidez...

—Iré, pero no quedaré con Ron. Me pondré la capa invisible.

—Como quieras... —soltó Hermione—, pero me revienta hablar contigo con esa capa puesta. Nunca sé si te estoy mirando o no.

_James no podrás darle la capa hasta que pase el cuarto curso – sentencio Lily_

_Pero porque – pregunto James_

_Porque lo digo yo – le contesto Lily_

De forma que Harry se puso en el dormitorio la capa invisible, bajó la escalera y marchó a Hogs meade con Hermione.

Se sentía maravillosamente libre bajo la capa. Al entrar en la aldea vio a otros estudiantes, la mayor parte de los cuales llevaban insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY», aunque aquella vez, para variar, no vio horribles añadidos, y tampoco nadie le recordó el estúpido artículo.

_Sería difícil – dijo Neville_

—Ahora la gente se queda mirándome a mí —dijo Hermione de mal humor, cuando salieron de la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes comiendo unas enormes chocolatinas rellenas de crema—. Creen que hablo sola.

—Pues no muevas tanto los labios.

—Vamos, Harry, por favor, quítate la capa sólo un rato. Aquí nadie te va a molestar.

—¿No? —replicó Harry—. Vuélvete.

_Que Harry un montón de fans – dijo Sirius_

_No un escarabajo – dijo Harry_

Rita Skeeter y su amigo fotógrafo acababan de salir de la taberna Las Tres Escobas. Pasaron al lado de Hermione sin mirarla, hablando en voz baja. Harry tuvo que echarse contra la pared de Honeydukes para que Rita Skeeter no le diera con el bolso de piel de cocodrilo. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Harry comentó:

—Deben de estar alojados en el pueblo. Apuesto a que han venido para presenciar la primera prueba.

_Si a ver si tú sigues llorando por tus padres – dijo Lily – cuando la pille vera _

Mientras hablaba, notó como si el estómago se le llenara de algún líquido segregado por el pánico. Pero no dijo nada de aquello: él y Hermione no habían hablado mucho de lo que se avecinaba en la primera prueba, y Harry tenía la impresión de que Hermione no quería pensar en ello.

_Tienes mucha razón – le sonrió Hermione_

—Se ha ido —dijo Hermione, mirando la calle principal a través de Harry—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas? Hace un poco de frío, ¿no? ¡No es necesario que hables con Ron! —añadió irritada, interpretando correctamente su silencio.

_Los conoces muy bien – dijo sorprendida Molly_

La taberna Las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de su tarde libre, pero también de una variedad de magos que difícilmente se veían en otro lugar. Harry suponía que, al ser Hogsmeade el único pueblo exclusivamente de magos de toda Gran Bretaña, debía de haberse convertido en una especie de refugio para criaturas tales como las arpías, que no estaban tan dispuestas como los magos a disfrazarse.

_Eso a mí no me parece bien – dijo Ron – nos molesta que los muggles sepan de nosotros pero no nos queremos ocultar no tiene sentido_

Era difícil moverse por entre la multitud con la capa invisible, y muy fácil pisar a alguien sin querer, lo que originaba embarazosas situaciones. Harry fue despacio, arrimado a la pared, hasta una mesa vacía que había en un rincón, mientras Hermione se encargaba de pedir las bebidas. En su recorrido por la taberna, Harry vio a Ron, que estaba sentado con Fred, George y Lee Jordan.

_Con los mejores – dijeron los Gemelos_

Resistiendo el impulso de propinarle una buena colleja, consiguió llegar a la mesa y la ocupó.

_Harry de verdad me hubieras pegado – pregunto Ron_

_No – contesto Harry – no ves que no lo hice al final_

Hermione se reunió con él un momento más tarde, y le metió bajo la capa una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Creo que parezco un poco boba, sentada aquí sola —susurró ella—Menos mal que he traído algo que hacer.

Y sacó el cuaderno en que había llevado el registro de los miembros de la P.E.D.D.O. Harry vio su nombre y el de Ron a la cabeza de una lista muy corta. Parecía muy lejano el día en que se habían puesto a inventar juntos aquellas predicciones y había aparecido Hermione y los había nombrado secretario y tesorero respectivamente.

_Ahora el pequeño Potter se pone sentimental – dijo Snape_

_Severus no te metas con mi hijo – chillo Lily_

—No sé, a lo mejor tendría que intentar que la gente del pueblo se afiliara a la P.E.D.D.O. —dijo Hermione como si pensara en voz alta.

—Bueno —asintió Harry. Tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla tapado con la capa—. ¿Cuándo te vas a hartar de ese rollo de la P.E.D.D.O.?

—¡Cuando los elfos domésticos disfruten de un sueldo decente y de condiciones laborales dignas! —le contestó—. ¿Sabes?, estoy empezando a pensar que ya es hora de emprender acciones más directas. Me pregunto cómo se puede entrar en las cocinas del colegio.

_Cuñadita estamos aquí – se señalaron los gemelos_

—No tengo ni idea. Pregúntales a Fred y George —dijo Harry.

_Muy bien Harry, por acordarte de nosotros te dejamos meter mano a nuestra hermanita – dijo Fred – pero sin pasarse _

Hermione se sumió en un silencio ensimismado mientras Harry se bebía su cerveza de mantequilla observando a la gente que había en la taberna. Todos parecían relajados y alegres. Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott intercambiaban los cromos de las ranas de chocolate en una mesa próxima; ambos exhibían en sus capas las insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY». Al lado de la puerta vio a Cho y a un numeroso grupo de amigos de la casa Ravenclaw. Ella no llevaba ninguna insignia de apoyo a Cedric, lo cual lo animó un poco.

_Siempre tiene que aparecer esa – comento malhumorada Ginny _

¡Qué no hubiera dado él por ser uno de aquellos que reían y charlaban sin otro motivo de preocupación que los deberes! Se imaginaba cómo se habría sentido allí si su nombre no hubiera salido en el cáliz de fuego. Para empezar, no llevaría la capa invisible. Tendría a Ron a su lado. Los tres estarían contentos, imaginando qué prueba mortalmente peligrosa afrontarían el martes los campeones de los colegios. Tendría muchas ganas de que llegara el martes, para verlos hacer lo que fuera y animar a Cedric como todos los demás, a salvo en su asiento prudentemente alejado...

_Mira se parece a la pelirroja – dijo Sirius – no se quiere arriesgar_

_Claro porque mi hijo es inteligente – contesto Lily_

Se preguntó cómo se sentirían los otros campeones. Las últimas veces que había visto a Cedric, éste estaba rodeado de admiradores y parecía nervioso pero entusiasmado.

_Ese es un creído – bufo Remus_

Harry se encontraba a Fleur Delacour en los corredores de vez en cuando, y tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, altanero e imperturbable. Y, en cuanto a Krum, se pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca, escudriñando libros.

_Fleur lo siento – se disculpó Harry_

_Y ese maldito Krum –susurro Ron_

Harry se acordó de Sirius, y el tenso y apretado nudo que parecía tener en el estómago se le aflojó un poco. Hablaría con él doce horas más tarde, porque aquélla era la noche en que habían acordado verse junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Eso suponiendo que todo fuera bien, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido últimamente con todo lo demás.

_Me quiere – asombrado Sirius_

_Canuto eres tonto o te lo haces – le dijo James – eres de la pocas personas que lo apoyan._

—¡Mira, es Hagrid! —dijo Hermione.

De entre la multitud se destacaba la parte de atrás de su enorme cabeza llena de greñas (afortunadamente, había abandonado las coletas). Harry se preguntó por qué no lo había visto nada más entrar, siendo Hagrid tan grande; pero, al ponerse en pie para ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que Hagrid se hallaba inclinado, hablando con el profesor Moody. Hagrid tenía ante él su acostumbrado y enorme pichel, pero Moody bebía de la petaca. La señora Rosmerta, la guapa dueña de la taberna, no ponía muy buena cara ante aquello: miraba a Moody con recelo mientras recogía las copas de las mesas de alrededor. Probablemente le parecía un insulto a su hidromiel con especias, pero Harry conocía el motivo: Moody les había dicho a todos durante su última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que prefería prepararse siempre su propia comida y bebida, porque a los magos tenebrosos les resultaba muy fácil envenenar una bebida en un momento de descuido.

_Así que la camarera te parecía guapa – le recrimino Ginny a Harry _

_No más que tu – le contesto besándola_

Mientras Harry los observaba, Hagrid y Moody se levantaron para irse. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hagrid, pero luego recordó que éste no podía verlo. Moody, sin embargo, se detuvo y miró con su ojo mágico hacia el rincón en que se encontraba él. Le dio a Hagrid una palmada en la región lumbar (porque no podía llegar al hombro), le susurró algo y, a continuación, uno y otro se dirigieron a la mesa de Harry y Hermione.

—¿Va todo bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Hagrid en voz alta.

—Hola —respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

Moody se acercó a la mesa cojeando y se inclinó al llegar. Harry pensó que estaba leyendo el cuaderno de la P.E.D.D.O. hasta que le dijo:

—Bonita capa, Potter.

_Así que Moody te vio – reflexiono James_

Harry lo miró muy sorprendido. A unos centímetros de distancia, el trozo de nariz que le faltaba a Moody era especialmente evidente. Moody sonrió.

—¿Su ojo es capaz de... quiero decir, es usted capaz de...?

—Sí, mi ojo ve a través de las capas invisibles —contestó Moody en voz baja—. Es una cualidad que me ha sido muy útil en varias ocasiones, te lo aseguro.

_No se vale – gruño Sirius_

Hagrid también le sonreía a Harry. Éste sabía que Hagrid no lo veía, pero era evidente que Moody le había explicado dónde estaba.

Hagrid se inclinó haciendo también como que leía el cuaderno de la P.E.D.D.O. y le dijo en un susurro tan bajo que sólo pudo oírlo Harry:

—Harry, ven a verme a la cabaña esta noche. Ponte la capa. —Y luego, incorporándose, añadió en voz alta—: Me alegro de verte, Hermione. —Guiñó un ojo, y se fue. Moody lo siguió.

_Hey, Hagrid ha quedado conmigo – le recrimino Sirius_

_Yo no lo sabía – contesto Hagrid_

—¿Para qué querrá que vaya a verlo esta noche? —dijo Harry, muy sorprendido.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —se extrañó Hermione—. Me pregunto qué se trae entre manos. No sé si deberías ir, Harry... —Miró a su alrededor nerviosa y luego dijo entre dientes—: Podrías llegar tarde a tu cita con Sirius.

_Gracias Hermione – le agradeció Sirius_

Era verdad que ir a ver a Hagrid a medianoche supondría tener que apresurarse después para llegar a la una a la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione le sugirió que le enviara a Hagrid un mensaje con Hedwig diciéndole que no podía acudir (siempre y cuando la lechuza aceptara llevar la nota, claro). Pero Harry pensó que sería mejor hacerle una visita rápida para ver qué quería. Tenía bastante curiosidad, porque Hagrid no le había pedido nunca que fuera a visitarlo tan tarde.

_Hagrid eres una mala influencia para mi bebe – dijo Lily tocándose la barriga_

A las once y media de esa noche, Harry, que había hecho como que se iba temprano a la cama, volvió a ponerse la capa invisible y bajó la escalera hasta la sala común. Sólo unas pocas personas quedaban en ella. Los hermanos Creevey se habían hecho con un montón de insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY», e intentaban encantarlas para que dijeran «Apoya a HARRY POTTER», pero hasta aquel momento lo único que habían conseguido era que se quedaran atascadas en POTTER APESTA. Harry pasó a su lado de camino al retrato y esperó aproximadamente un minuto mirando el reloj. Luego Hermione le abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda, tal como habían convenido. Él lo traspasó subrepticiamente y le susurró un «¡gracias!» antes de irse.

_Muy bien, tienes que ser un niño educado – dijo Lily, sonriendo a Harry _

Los terrenos del colegio estaban envueltos en una oscuridad total. Harry bajó por la explanada hacia la luz que brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. También el interior del enorme carruaje de Beauxbatons se hallaba iluminado. Mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, Harry oyó hablar a Madame Maxime dentro de su carruaje.

—¿Eres tú, Harry? —susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí —respondió Harry, que entró en la cabaña y se desembarazó de la capa—. ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —repuso Hagrid.

Parecía muy emocionado. Llevaba en el ojal una flor que parecía una alcachofa de las más grandes. Por lo visto, había abandonado el uso de aceite lubricante, pero era evidente que había intentado peinarse, porque en el pelo se veían varias púas del peine rotas.

_Hagrid porque tanto empeño en peinarte – pregunto Remus – si te vas a ver con Harry_

_Pues ya lo sabrán – titubeo Hagrid_

—¿Qué vas a mostrarme? —dijo Harry con recelo, preguntándose si habrían puesto huevos los escregutos o si Hagrid habría logrado comprarle a otro extraño en alguna taberna un nuevo perro gigante de tres cabezas.

_Tienes un perro de tres cabezas – pregunto fascinado Sirius_

_Si – contesto Hagrid_

—Cúbrete con la capa, ven conmigo y no hables —le indicó Hagrid—. No vamos a llevar a Fang, porque no le gustaría...

—Escucha, Hagrid, no puedo quedarme mucho... Tengo que estar en el castillo a la una.

Pero Hagrid no lo escuchaba. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se internó en la oscuridad a zancadas. Harry lo siguió aprisa y, para su sorpresa, advirtió que Hagrid lo llevaba hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

—Hagrid, ¿qué...?

—¡Shhh! —lo acalló Hagrid, y llamó tres veces a la puerta que lucía las varitas doradas cruzadas.

Abrió Madame Maxime. Un chal de seda cubría sus voluminosos hombros. Al ver a Hagrid, sonrió.

—¡Ah, Hagrid! ¿Ya es la «hoga»?

—«Bon suar» —le dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones dorados.

_Ya entiendo – comento Remus riéndose _

Madame Maxime cerró la puerta tras ella. Hagrid le ofreció el brazo, y se fueron bordeando el potrero donde descansaban los gigantescos caballos alados de Madame Maxime. Harry, sin entender nada, corría para no quedarse atrás. ¿Quería Hagrid mostrarle a Madame Maxime? Podía verla cuando quisiera: jamás pasaba inadvertida.

_De verdad que a veces eres igual a tu padre – dijo Lily_

Pero daba la impresión de que Madame Maxime estaba tan en ascuas como Harry, porque un rato después preguntó alegremente:

—¿Adónde me llevas, Hagrid?

—Esto te gustará —aseguró Hagrid—. Merece la pena, confía en mí. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he mostrado, ¿eh? Se supone que no puedes verlo.

_Por Merlín, Hagrid dime que no intentaste nada con esa señora con mi hijo delante – dijo escandalizada Lily_

_No, no es lo que imagina – Hagrid se había ruborizado_

—Descuida —le dijo Madame Maxime, luciendo sus largas y negras pestañas al parpadear.

Y siguieron caminando. Harry los seguía, cada vez más nervioso y mirando el reloj continuamente. Hagrid debía de tener en mente alguna de sus disparatadas ideas, que podía hacerlo llegar tarde a su cita. Si no llegaban pronto a donde fuera, daría media vuelta para volver al castillo y dejaría a Hagrid disfrutando con Madame Maxime su paseo a la luz de la luna.

_Que poco romántico Potter – se burló Draco_

_A mí me gustaría verte a ti en esa situación – contesto Harry_

Pero entonces, cuando habían avanzado tanto por el perímetro del bosque que ya no se veían ni el castillo ni el lago, Harry oyó algo. Delante había hombres que gritaban. Luego oyó un bramido ensordecedor...

Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime junto a un grupo de árboles y se detuvo. Harry caminó aprisa a su lado. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que lo que veía eran hogueras y a hombres que corrían entre ellas. Luego se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Que ves Harry – pregunto Sirius _

_A mi novia veo ahora – contesto Harry _

_No en el libro, que ves – volvió a preguntar Sirius_

_Ya lo veras – le respondió Harry_

¡Dragones!

_A no eso sí que no – chillo una alterada Lily – profesor como lo deje enfrentarse a los dragones, le prometo que se acordara de mi toda su vida_

Rugiendo y resoplando, cuatro dragones adultos enormes, de aspecto fiero, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera. A quince metros del suelo, las bocas llenas de colmillos lanzaban torrentes de fuego al negro cielo de la noche. Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un extraño borde de pinchos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco, era el que estaba más próximo a ellos.

_James tu hijo ha tenido mucha suerte en su vida – comento Sirius_

Al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho para cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas enganchadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. Fascinado, Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, totalmente desorbitados; si se debía al miedo o a la ira, Harry lo ignoraba. Los bramidos de la bestia eran espeluznantes.

_James no puedes dejar que se enfrente a ellos, es todavía un niño – suplico Lily_

_Cálmate Harry está bien no lo ves que está enfrente tuyo – intento tranquilizar a la pelirroja_

—¡No te acerques, Hagrid! —advirtió un mago desde la valla, tirando de la cadena—. ¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, ya lo sabes! ¡Y a este colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce!

—¿No es hermoso? —dijo Hagrid con voz embelesada.

—¡Es peligroso! —gritó otro mago—. ¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres!

Harry vio que todos los cuidadores de los dragones sacaban la varita.

—¡Desmaius! —gritaron al unísono.

Los encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados en la oscuridad como bengalas y se deshicieron en una lluvia de estrellas al chocar contra la escamosa piel de los dragones.

_No sirve de mucho – comento Charlie_

Harry observó que el más próximo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus patas traseras y abría completamente las fauces en un aullido mudo. Las narinas parecían haberse quedado de repente desprovistas de fuego, aunque seguían echando humo. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó. Varias toneladas de dragón dieron en el suelo con un golpe que pareció hacer temblar los árboles que había tras ellos.

_Que imaginación – dijo Snape_

Los cuidadores de los dragones bajaron las varitas y se acercaron a las derribadas criaturas que estaban a su cargo, cada una de las cuales era del tamaño de un cerro. Se dieron prisa en tensar las cadenas y asegurarlas con estacas de hierro, que clavaron en la tierra utilizando las varitas.

_Había que asegurase bien – comento Charlie_

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca? —le preguntó Hagrid a Madame Maxime, embriagado de emoción.

Se acercaron hasta la valla, seguidos por Harry. En aquel momento se volvió el mago que le había aconsejado a Hagrid que no se acercara, y Harry descubrió quién era: Charlie Weasley.

_Mira haces aparición en el libro, hermanito – dijo George_

—¿Va todo bien, Hagrid? —preguntó, jadeante, acercándose para hablar con él—. Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traerlos, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia...

_Que dices Charlie, si parecía que querían tomar té contigo – ironizo Ginny_

—¿De qué razas son, Charlie? —inquirió Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano, el negro, con algo parecido a la reverencia

El animal tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y debajo del arrugado párpado negro se veía una franja de amarillo brillante.

—Éste es un colacuerno húngaro —explicó Charlie—. Por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño; un hocicorto sueco, que es el azul plateado, y un bola de fuego chino, el rojo.

_Encantados de conoceros – dijo Sirius_

Charlie miró a Madame Maxime, que se alejaba siguiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos.

—No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid —dijo Charlie, ceñudo—. Se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no?

—Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos. —Hagrid se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los dragones.

_Es que Hagrid y dragones es una mala combinación – dijo Hermione _

—¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! —exclamó Charlie con sorna.

—Cuatro... uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos?

—No, sólo burlarlos, según creo —repuso Charlie—. Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira.

_Dime que no te toco el colacuerno – pregunto Lily_

_Mama ya lo veras – le contesto Harry_

Charlie señaló la cola del colacuerno, y Harry vio que estaba llena de largos pinchos de color bronce.

Cinco de los compañeros de Charlie se acercaron en aquel momento al colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de enormes huevos que parecían de granito gris, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal. A Hagrid se le escapó un gemido de anhelo.

—Los tengo contados, Hagrid —le advirtió Charlie con severidad. Luego añadió—: ¿Qué tal está Harry?

—Bien —respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

—Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos —comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado—. No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él... —Charlie imitó la voz casi histérica de su madre—: «¡Cómo lo dejan participar en el Torneo, con lo pequeño que es! ¡Creí que iba a haber un poco de seguridad, creí que iban a poner una edad mínima!» Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva con el artículo de El Profeta. «¡Todavía llora cuando piensa en sus padres! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Pobrecillo!»

_Lo siento mama – se disculpó Charlie_

Harry ya tenía suficiente. Confiando en que Hagrid no lo echaría de menos, distraído como estaba con la compañía de cuatro dragones y de Madame Maxime, se volvió en silencio y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

No sabía si se alegraba o no de haber visto lo que le esperaba. Tal vez así era mejor, porque había pasado la primera impresión. Tal vez si se hubiera encontrado con los dragones por primera vez el martes se habría desmayado ante el colegio entero... aunque quizá se desmayara de todas formas. Se enfrentaría armado con su varita mágica, que en aquel momento no le parecía nada más que un palito, contra un dragón de quince metros de altura, cubierto de escamas y de pinchos y que echaba fuego por la boca. Y tendría que burlarlo, observado por todo el mundo: ¿cómo?

_Hombre visto desde ese ángulo – dijo Ron_

Se dio prisa en bordear el bosque. Disponía de quince minutos escasos para llegar junto a la chimenea donde lo aguardaría Sirius, y no recordaba haber tenido nunca tantos deseos de hablar con alguien como en aquel momento. Pero entonces, de repente, chocó contra algo muy duro.

Se cayó hacia atrás con las gafas torcidas y agarrándose la capa.

—¡Ah!, ¿quién está ahí? —dijo una voz.

Harry se apresuró a cerciorarse de que la capa lo cubría por completo, y se quedó tendido completamente inmóvil, observando la silueta del mago con el que había chocado. Reconoció la barbita de chivo: era Karkarov.

—¿Quién está ahí? —repitió Karkarov, receloso, escudriñando en la oscuridad.

_Nadie – exclamo James_

Harry permaneció quieto y en silencio. Después de un minuto o algo así, Karkarov pareció pensar que debía de haber chocado con algún tipo de animal. Buscaba a la altura de su cintura, tal vez esperando encontrar un perro. Luego se internó entre los árboles y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban los dragones.

_Fue a espirar – dijo Sirius _

Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, Harry se incorporó y reemprendió el camino hacia Hogwarts en la oscuridad, tan rápido como podía sin hacer demasiado ruido.

No le cabía ninguna duda respecto a los propósitos de Karkarov. Había salido del barco a hurtadillas para averiguar en qué consistía la primera tarea. Tal vez hubiera visto a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime por las inmediaciones del bosque: no eran difíciles de ver en la distancia. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería seguir el sonido de las voces y, como Madame Maxime, se enteraría de qué era lo que les reservaban a los campeones. Parecía que el único campeón que el martes afrontaría algo desconocido sería Cedric.

_Pobre chico – comento Molly_

Harry llegó al castillo, entró a escondidas por la puerta principal y empezó a subir la escalinata de mármol. Estaba sin aliento, pero no se atrevió a ir más despacio: le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar junto al fuego.

—«¡Tonterías!» —le dijo casi sin voz a la Señora Gorda, que dormitaba en su cuadro tapando la entrada.

—Si tú lo dices... —susurró medio dormida, sin abrir los ojos, y el cuadro giró para dejarlo pasar.

_Bueno no te para a hablar – comento Remus_

Harry entró. La sala común estaba desierta y, dado que olía como siempre, concluyó que Hermione no había tenido que recurrir a las bombas fétidas para asegurarse de que no quedara nadie allí.

Harry se quitó la capa invisible y se echó en un butacón que había delante de la chimenea. La sala se hallaba en penumbra, sin otra iluminación que las llamas. Al lado, en una mesa, brillaban a la luz de la chimenea las insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY» que los Creevey habían tratado de mejorar.

_Quiero conocer a eso chicos para darles las gracias – dijo Lily_

Ahora decía en ellas: «POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD.» Harry volvió a mirar al fuego y se sobresaltó.

La cabeza de Sirius estaba entre las llamas. Si Harry no hubiera visto al señor Diggory de la misma manera en la cocina de los Weasley, aquella visión le habría dado un susto de muerte. Pero, en vez de ello, Harry sonrió por primera vez en muchos días, saltó de la silla, se agachó junto a la chimenea y saludó:

—¿Qué tal estás, Sirius?

_Cornamenta a tu hijo le hace mucha ilusión hablar con la persona más bella de este mundo – comento Sirius_

_con la más arrogante – rebatió James_

Sirius estaba bastante diferente de como Harry lo recordaba. Cuando se habían despedido, Sirius tenía el rostro demacrado y el pelo largo y enmarañado. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo corto y limpio, tenía el rostro más lleno y parecía más joven, mucho más parecido a la única foto que Harry poseía de él, que había sido tomada en la boda de sus padres.

_Tienes la foto de la boda – pregunto Lily_

_Si – contesto Harry _

—No te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú? —le preguntó Sirius con el semblante grave.

—Yo estoy...

Durante un segundo intentó decir «bien», pero no pudo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba hablando como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo: de cómo nadie le creía cuando decía que no se había presentado al Torneo, de las mentiras de Rita Skeeter en El Profeta, de cómo no podía pasar por los corredores del colegio sin recibir muestras de desprecio... y de Ron, de la desconfianza de Ron, de sus celos...

_Harry yo te entiendo – simulo Sirius_

—... y ahora Hagrid acaba de enseñarme lo que me toca en la primera prueba, y son dragones, Sirius. ¡No voy a contarlo! —terminó desesperado.

_Pues lo estás contando – le dijo Sirius_

Sirius lo observó con ojos preocupados, unos ojos que aún no habían perdido del todo la expresión adquirida en la cárcel de Azkaban: una expresión embotada, como de hechizado. Había dejado que Harry hablara sin interrumpirlo, pero en aquel momento dijo:

—Se puede manejar a los dragones, Harry, pero de eso hablaremos dentro de un minuto. No dispongo de mucho tiempo... He allanado una casa de magos para usar la chimenea, pero los dueños podrían volver en cualquier momento. Quiero advertirte algunas cosas.

_Ahora lo preocuparas – comento Remus _

—¿Qué cosas? —dijo Harry, sintiendo crecer su desesperación. ¿Era posible que hubiera algo aún peor que los dragones?

—Karkarov —explicó Sirius—. Era un mortífago, Harry. Sabes lo que son los mortífagos, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

—Lo pillaron y estuvo en Azkaban conmigo, pero lo dejaron salir. Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore quería tener un auror en Hogwarts este curso... para que lo vigilara. Moody fue el que atrapó a Karkarov y lo metió en Azkaban.

—¿Dejaron salir a Karkarov? —preguntó Harry, sin entender por qué podían haber hecho tal cosa—. ¿Por qué lo dejaron salir?

—Hizo un trato con el Ministerio de Magia —repuso Sirius con amargura—Aseguró que estaba arrepentido, y empezó a cantar... Muchos entraron en Azkaban para ocupar su puesto, así que allí no lo quieren mucho; eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y, por lo que sé, desde que salió no ha dejado de enseñar Artes Oscuras a todos los estudiantes que han pasado por su colegio. Así que ten cuidado también con el campeón de Durmstrang.

_Se supone que tienes que apoyarlo – dijo enfadado James – no preocuparlo más._

—Vale —asintió Harry, pensativo—. Pero ¿quieres decir que Karkarov puso mi nombre en el cáliz? Porque, si lo hizo, es un actor francamente bueno. Estaba furioso cuando salí elegido. Quería impedirme a toda costa que participara.

—Sabemos que es un buen actor —dijo Sirius— porque convenció al Ministerio de Magia para que lo dejara libre. Además he estado leyendo con atención El Profeta, Harry...

—Tú y el resto del mundo —comentó Harry con amargura.

—... y, leyendo entre líneas el artículo del mes pasado de esa Rita Skeeter, parece que Moody fue atacado la noche anterior a su llegada a Hogwarts. Sí, ya sé que ella dice que fue otra falsa alarma —añadió rápidamente Sirius, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de hablar—, pero yo no lo creo. Estoy convencido de que alguien trató de impedirle que entrara en Hogwarts. Creo que alguien pensó que su trabajo sería mucho más difícil con él de por medio. Nadie se toma el asunto demasiado en serio, porque Ojoloco ve intrusos con demasiada frecuencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido de la realidad: Moody es el mejor auror que ha tenido el Ministerio.

_Moody es el mejor – apoyaron Frank y Alicie_

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Karkarov quiere matarme? Pero... ¿por qué?

Sirius dudó.

—He oído cosas muy curiosas. Últimamente los mortífagos parecen más activos de lo normal. Se desinhibieron en los Mundiales de quidditch, ¿no? Alguno conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa... y además... ¿has oído lo de esa bruja del Ministerio de Magia que ha desaparecido?

—¿Bertha Jorkins?

—Exactamente... Desapareció en Albania, que es donde sitúan a Voldemort los últimos rumores. Y ella estaría al tanto del Torneo de los tres magos, ¿verdad?

_Oye canuto eres muy listo, aunque no lo parece – comento Remus_

—Sí, pero... no es muy probable que ella fuera en busca de Voldemort, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

—Escucha, yo conocí a Bertha Jorkins —repuso Sirius con tristeza—. Coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque iba unos años por delante de tu padre y de mí. Y era idiota. Muy bulliciosa y sin una pizca de cerebro. No es una buena combinación, Harry. Me temo que sería muy fácil de atraer a una trampa.

—Así que... ¿Voldemort podría haber averiguado algo sobre el Torneo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Crees que Karkarov podría haber venido obedeciendo sus órdenes?

_Mira cómo se preocupe más – chillo Lily – Black olvídate de tener hijos el resto de tu vida _

—No lo sé —reconoció Sirius—, la verdad es que no lo sé... No me pega que Karkarov vuelva a Voldemort a no ser que Voldemort sea lo bastante fuerte para protegerlo. Pero el que metió tu nombre en el cáliz tenía algún motivo para hacerlo, y no puedo dejar de pensar que el Torneo es una excelente oportunidad para atacarte haciendo creer a todo el mundo que es un accidente.

—Visto así parece un buen plan —comentó Harry en tono lúgubre—. Sólo tendrán que sentarse a esperar que los dragones hagan su trabajo.

—En cuanto a los dragones —dijo Sirius, hablando en aquel momento muy aprisa—, hay una manera, Harry. No se te ocurra emplear el encantamiento aturdidor: los dragones son demasiado fuertes y tienen demasiadas cualidades mágicas para que les haga efecto un solo encantamiento de ese tipo. Se necesita media docena de magos a la vez para dominar a un dragón con ese procedimiento.

—Sí, ya lo sé, lo vi.

—Pero puedes hacerlo solo —prosiguió Sirius—. Hay una manera, y no se necesita más que un sencillo encantamiento. Simplemente...

Pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. El corazón le latía en el pecho como si fuera a estallar. Oía tras él los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera de caracol.

_Mira ya os han descubierto – dijo Neville_

—¡Vete! —le dijo a Sirius entre dientes—. ¡Vete! ¡Alguien se acerca!

Harry se puso en pie de un salto para tapar la chimenea. Si alguien veía la cabeza de Sirius dentro de Hogwarts, armaría un alboroto terrible, y él tendría problemas con el Ministerio. Lo interrogarían sobre el paradero de Sirius...

Harry oyó tras él, en el fuego, un suave «¡plin!», y comprendió que Sirius había desaparecido. Vigiló el inicio de la escalera de caracol. ¿Quién se habría levantado para dar un paseo a la una de la madrugada, impidiendo que Sirius le dijera cómo burlar al dragón? Era Ron. Vestido con su pijama de cachemir rojo oscuro, se detuvo frente a Harry y miró a su alrededor.

_Para cuando te dignas a hablar con él, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Ginny_

—¿Con quién hablabas? —le preguntó.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas?

—Me preguntaba dónde estarías... —Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama.

—Se te ocurrió que podías bajar a husmear un poco, ¿no? —gritó Harry. Sabía que Ron no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había interrumpido, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero le daba igual. En ese momento odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron, hasta el trozo del tobillo que le quedaba al aire por debajo de los pantalones del pijama.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Ron, enrojeciendo de ira—. Debería haber pensado que no querías que te molestaran. Te dejaré en paz para que sigas ensayando tu próxima entrevista.

_Mal paso hermanito – exclamaron los gemelos_

Harry cogió de la mesa una de las insignias de «POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD» y se la tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Le pegó a Ron en la frente y rebotó.

—¡Ahí tienes! —chilló Harry—. Para que te la pongas el martes. Ahora a lo mejor hasta te queda una cicatriz, si tienes suerte... Eso es lo que te da tanta envidia, ¿no?

A zancadas, cruzó la sala hacia la escalera. Esperaba que Ron lo detuviera, e incluso le habría gustado que le diera un puñetazo, pero Ron simplemente se quedó allí, en su pijama demasiado pequeño, y Harry, después de subir como una exhalación, se echó en la cama y permaneció bastante tiempo despierto y furioso con él. No lo oyó volver a subir.

_Ron lo siento amigo de verdad – se disculpó Harry_

_Que va yo me habría hecho lo mismo – contesto sonriendo Ron_

_Siento haber tardado tanto, ando algo liada. Como recompensa subiré otro capítulo mas tarde._


	15. capitulo 20

_20 La primera prueba _

_Bueno quien lee ahora – pregunto Charlie_

_Qué tal que lea Percy – sugirió Fred_

_Vale – contestaron todos _

"_Percy cogió el libro y empezó a leer"_

Cuando se levantó el domingo por la mañana, Harry puso tan poca atención al vestirse que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba intentando meter un pie en el sombrero en vez de hacerlo en el calcetín. Cuando por fin se hubo puesto todas las prendas en las partes correctas del cuerpo, salió aprisa para buscar a Hermione, y la encontró a la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, desayunando con Ginny. Demasiado intranquilo para comer, Harry aguardó a que Hermione se tomara la última cucharada de gachas de avena y se la llevó fuera para dar otro paseo con ella. En los terrenos del colegio, mientras bordeaban el lago, Harry le contó todo lo de los dragones y lo que le había dicho Sirius.

_Cornamenta tienes que enseñar a tu hijo a vestirse – dijo Sirius_

Aunque muy asustada por las advertencias de Sirius sobre Karkarov, Hermione pensó que el problema más acuciante eran los dragones.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione – afirmo Lily_

—Primero vamos a intentar que el martes por la tarde sigas vivo, y luego ya nos preocuparemos por Karkarov.

_Sabes Hermione te debo una – dijo Ginny_

Dieron tres vueltas al lago, pensando cuál sería el encantamiento con el que se podría someter a un dragón. Pero, como no se les ocurrió nada, fueron a la biblioteca. Harry cogió todo lo que vio sobre dragones, y uno y otro se pusieron a buscar entre la alta pila de libros.

—«Embrujos para cortarles las uñas... Cómo curar la podredumbre de las escamas...» Esto no nos sirve: es para chiflados como Hagrid que lo que quieren es cuidarlos...

_Lo siento – se disculpó Harry_

—«Es extremadamente difícil matar a un dragón debido a la antigua magia que imbuye su gruesa piel, que nada excepto los encantamientos más fuertes puede penetrar...» —leyó Hermione—. ¡Pero Sirius dijo que había uno sencillo que valdría!

—Busquemos pues en los libros de encantamientos sencillos... —dijo Harry, apartando a un lado el Libro del amante de los dragones.

Volvió a la mesa con una pila de libros de hechizos y comenzó a hojearlos uno tras otro. A su lado, Hermione cuchicheaba sin parar:

_Ron, Harry consiguió volver loca a tu novia - se burló George_

_Cállate quieres desorejado – contesto Ron_

—Bueno, están los encantamientos permutadores... pero ¿para qué cambiarlos? A menos que le cambiaras los colmillos en gominolas o algo así, porque eso lo haría menos peligroso... El problema es que, como decía el otro libro, no es fácil penetrar la piel del dragón. Lo mejor sería transformarlo, pero, algo tan grande, me temo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad: dudo incluso que la profesora McGonagall fuera capaz... Pero tal vez podrías encantarte tú mismo. Tal vez para adquirir más poderes. Claro que no son hechizos sencillos, y no los hemos visto en clase; sólo los conozco por haber hecho algunos ejercicios preparatorios para el TIMO...

_Hermione te queda un año para los timos – exclamo Remus_

—Hermione —pidió Harry, exasperado—, ¿quieres callarte un momento, por favor? Trato de concentrarme.

Pero lo único que ocurrió cuando Hermione se calló fue que el cerebro de Harry se llenó de una especie de zumbido que tampoco lo dejaba concentrarse. Recorrió sin esperanzas el índice del libro Maleficios básicos para el hombre ocupado y fastidiado: arranque de cabellera instantáneo —pero los dragones ni siquiera tienen pelo, se dijo—, aliento de pimienta —eso seguramente sería echar más leña al fuego—, lengua de cuerno —precisamente lo que necesitaba: darle al dragón una nueva arma...

_Qué libro cogiste – pregunto Fred _

_No me acuerdo – contesto Harry_

—¡Oh, no!, aquí vuelve. ¿Por qué no puede leer en su barquito? —dijo Hermione irritada cuando Viktor Krum entró con su andar desgarbado, les dirigió una hosca mirada y se sentó en un distante rincón con una pila de libros—. Vamos, Harry, volvamos a la sala común... El club de fans llegará dentro de un momento y no pararán de cotorrear...

_Imbécil – gruño Ron_

Y, efectivamente, en el momento en que salían de la biblioteca, entraba de puntillas un ruidoso grupo de chicas, una de ellas con una bufanda de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

_Mira parece el club de fans de Canuto – comento James_

Harry apenas durmió aquella noche. Cuando despertó la mañana del lunes, pensó seriamente, por vez primera, en escapar de Hogwarts. Pero en el Gran Comedor, a la hora del desayuno, miró a su alrededor y pensó en lo que dejaría si se fuera del castillo, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Era el único sitio en que había sido feliz... Bueno, seguramente también había sido feliz con sus padres, pero de eso no se acordaba.

_No te preocupes que lo cambiaremos todo – dijeron a la vez el matrimonio Potter_

En cierto modo, fue un alivio comprender que prefería quedarse y enfrentarse al dragón a volver a Privet Drive con Dudley. Lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Terminó con dificultad el tocino (nada le pasaba bien por la garganta) y, al levantarse de la mesa con Hermione, vio a Cedric Diggory dejando la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_Creído – bufo Draco_

Cedric seguía sin saber lo de los dragones. Era el único de los campeones que no se habría enterado, si Harry estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Maxime y Karkarov se lo habían contado a Fleur y Krum.

—Nos vemos en el invernadero, Hermione —le dijo Harry, tomando una decisión al ver a Cedric dejar el Gran Comedor—. Ve hacia allí; ya te alcanzaré.

—Llegarás tarde, Harry. Está a punto de sonar la campana.

—Te alcanzaré, ¿vale?

Cuando Harry llegó a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso. Harry no quería hablar con Cedric delante de ellos, porque eran de los que le repetían frases del artículo de Rita Skeeter cada vez que lo veían. Lo siguió a cierta distancia, y vio que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso le dio una idea. Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, sacó la varita y apuntó con cuidado.

_Haber lo que le hace – dijo para asombro de todos Dudley_

—¡Diffindo!

A Cedric se le rasgó la mochila. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron.

—No os molestéis —dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas—. Decidle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos.

_Harry no se le rompe la mochila a los compañeros – lo regaño Lily_

Aquello era lo que Harry había pretendido. Se guardó la varita en la túnica, esperó a que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y se apresuró por el corredor, donde sólo quedaban Cedric y él.

—Hola —lo saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de Guía de la transformación, nivel superior salpicado de tinta—. Se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva.

—Cedric —le dijo Harry sin más preámbulos—, la primera prueba son dragones.

_Lily se levantó con dificultad del sofá donde estaba sentada y se fue hacia su hijo y le dijo: - levántate- , Harry se levantó un tanto sorprendido y acto seguido su madre lo abrazo._

_Eres la persona más noble que he conocido – le confesó Lily a su hijo _

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada.

—Dragones —repitió Harry, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric—. Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos.

Cedric lo miró. Harry vio en sus grises ojos parte del pánico que lo embargaba a él desde la noche del sábado.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Cedric en voz baja.

—Completamente —respondió Harry—. Los he visto.

—Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber...

—No importa —contestó Harry con premura. Sabía que, si decía la verdad, Hagrid se vería en apuros—. Pero no soy el único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron.

_Sabes Harry me alegro de que se lo comentaras – dijo Albus_

Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Harry con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz.

—¿Por qué me lo has dicho? —preguntó.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Desde luego, Cedric no la habría hecho si hubiera visto los dragones con sus propios ojos.

Harry no habría dejado ni a su peor enemigo que se enfrentara a aquellos dragones sin previo aviso. Bueno, tal vez a Malfoy y a Snape...

_No creo que también los hubiera avisado – afirmo Harry_

_Y eso porque Potter - pregunto Draco _

_Porque todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener las mismas ventajas – le contesto Harry, que se ganó un beso de su novia_

—Es justo, ¿no te parece? —le dijo a Cedric—. Ahora todos lo sabemos... Estamos en pie de igualdad, ¿no?

Cedric seguía mirándolo con suspicacia cuando Harry escuchó tras él un golpeteo que le resultaba conocido. Se volvió y vio que Ojoloco Moody salía de un aula cercana.

_Ahora lo regañara por no estar en clase – dijo Lily_

—Ven conmigo, Potter —gruñó—. Diggory, entra en clase.

Harry miró a Moody, temeroso. ¿Los había oído?

—Eh... profesor, ahora me toca Herbología...

—No te preocupes, Potter. Acompáñame al despacho, por favor...

Harry lo siguió, preguntándose qué iba a suceder. ¿Y si Moody se empeñaba en saber cómo se había enterado de lo de los dragones? ¿Iría a ver a Dumbledore para denunciar a Hagrid, o simplemente lo convertiría a él en un hurón? Bueno, tal vez fuera más fácil burlar a un dragón siendo un hurón, pensó Harry desanimado, porque sería más pequeño y mucho menos fácil de distinguir desde una altura de quince metros...

_Harry, mi amor porque no dejas de preocuparte – le susurro Ginny a Harry en el oído, haciendo que el ojiverde sintiera una sensación extraña._

Entró en el despacho después de Moody, que cerró la puerta tras ellos, se volvió hacia Harry y fijó en él los dos ojos, el mágico y el normal.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, Potter —dijo Moody en voz baja.

No supo qué decir. Aquélla no era la reacción que él esperaba.

—Siéntate —le indicó Moody.

Harry obedeció y paseó la mirada por el despacho. Ya había estado allí cuando pertenecía a dos de sus anteriores titulares. Cuando lo ocupaba el profesor Lockhart, las paredes estaban forradas con fotos del mismo Lockhart, fotos que sonreían y guiñaban el ojo. En los tiempos de Lupin, lo más fácil era encontrarse un espécimen de alguna nueva y fascinante criatura tenebrosa que el profesor hubiera conseguido para estudiarla en clase. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el despacho se encontraba abarrotado de extraños objetos que, según supuso Harry, Moody debía de haber empleado en sus tiempos de auror.

_Te gustaban mis clases – pregunto Remus_

_Han sido las únicas que me han gustado- respondió Harry_

En el escritorio había algo que parecía una peonza grande de cristal algo rajada. Harry enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un chivatoscopio, porque él mismo tenía uno, aunque el suyo era mucho más pequeño que el de Moody.

_Me alegra saber que tiene uno – susurro James a Sirius y este asintió conforme._

En un rincón, sobre una mesilla, una especie de antena de televisión de color dorado, con muchos más hierrecitos que una antena normal, emitía un ligero zumbido. Y en la pared, delante de Harry, había colgado algo que parecía un espejo pero que no reflejaba el despacho. Por su superficie se movían unas figuras sombrías, ninguna de las cuales estaba claramente enfocada.

_Detectores – explico Frank_

—¿Te gustan mis detectores de tenebrismo? —preguntó Moody, mirando a Harry detenidamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a su vez Harry, señalando la aparatosa antena dorada.

—Es un sensor de ocultamiento. Vibra cuando detecta ocultamientos o mentiras... No lo puedo usar aquí, claro, porque hay demasiadas interferencias: por todas partes estudiantes que mienten para justificar por qué no han hecho los deberes. No para de zumbar desde que he entrado aquí. Tuve que desconectar el chivatoscopio porque no dejaba de pitar. Es ultrasensible: funciona en un radio de kilómetro y medio. Naturalmente, también puede captar cosas más serias que las chiquilladas —añadió gruñendo.

_Para que se lleva todos esos trasto, cuando hay tanto niño por en medio – pregunto Molly_

—¿Y para qué sirve el espejo?

—Ese es mi reflector de enemigos. ¿No los ves, tratando de esconderse? No estoy en verdadero peligro mientras no se les distingue el blanco de los ojos. Entonces es cuando abro el baúl.

Dejó escapar una risa breve y estridente, al tiempo que señalaba el baúl que había bajo la ventana. Tenía siete cerraduras en fila. Harry se preguntó qué habría dentro, hasta que la siguiente pregunta de Moody lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—De forma que averiguaste lo de los dragones, ¿eh?

Harry dudó. Era lo que se había temido, pero no le había revelado a Cedric que Hagrid había infringido las normas, y desde luego no pensaba revelárselo a Moody.

_Muy bien hijo, leal a tus amigos – lo felicito James_

—Está bien —dijo Moody, sentándose y extendiendo la pata de palo—. La trampa es un componente tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y siempre lo ha sido.

—Yo no he hecho trampa —replicó Harry con brusquedad—. Lo averigüé por una especie de... casualidad.

Moody sonrió.

—No pretendía acusarte, muchacho. Desde el primer momento le he estado diciendo a Dumbledore que él puede jugar todo lo limpiamente que quiera, pero que ni Karkarov ni Maxime harán lo mismo. Les habrán contado a sus campeones todo lo que hayan podido averiguar. Quieren ganar, quieren derrotar a Dumbledore. Les gustaría demostrar que no es más que un hombre.

_Tenía toda la razón – comento Harry_

Moody repitió su risa estridente, y su ojo mágico giró tan aprisa que Harry se mareó de sólo mirarlo.

—Bien... ¿tienes ya alguna idea de cómo burlar al dragón? —le preguntó Moody.

—No.

—Bueno, yo no te voy a decir cómo hacerlo —declaró Moody—. No quiero tener favoritismos. Sólo te daré unos consejos generales. Y el primero es: aprovecha tu punto fuerte.

—No tengo ninguno —contestó Harry casi sin pensarlo.

_Harry todo el mundo tiene puntos fuertes – dijo Lily_

—Perdona —gruñó Moody—. Si digo que tienes un punto fuerte, es que lo tienes. Piensa, ¿qué se te da mejor?

—El quidditch —repuso con desánimo—, y para lo que me sirve...

—Bien —dijo Moody, mirándolo intensamente con su ojo mágico, que en aquel momento estaba quieto—. Me han dicho que vuelas estupendamente.

_Es mi hijo que espera – dijo indignado James_

—Sí, pero... —Harry lo miró—, no puedo llevar escoba; sólo tendré una varita...

—Mi segundo consejo general —lo interrumpió Moody— es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Harry lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

—Vamos, muchacho... —susurró Moody—. Conecta ideas... No es tan difícil.

_Si para Potter es un poco lento – se mofo Draco _

_Draco deja de meterte con mi cuñado – le espeto Javier – además es familia tuya._

Y eso hizo. Lo que mejor se le daba era volar. Tenía que esquivar al dragón por el aire. Para eso necesitaba su Saeta de Fuego. Y para hacerse con su Saeta de Fuego necesitaba...

—Hermione —susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout—, me tienes que ayudar.

_Siempre necesitas mi ayuda – dijo Hermione_

_Desde cuando eres tan arrogante – le pregunto Ginny_

—¿Y qué he estado haciendo, Harry? —le contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando.

—Hermione, tengo que aprender a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde.

_Seguro que lo consigue – afirmo Lily_

Practicaron. En vez de ir a comer, buscaron un aula libre en la que Harry puso todo su empeño en atraer objetos. Seguía costándole trabajo: a mitad del recorrido, los libros y las plumas perdían fuerza y terminaban cayendo al suelo como piedras.

—Concéntrate, Harry, concéntrate...

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? —contestó él de malas pulgas—.Pero, por alguna razón, se me aparece de repente en la cabeza un dragón enorme y repugnante... Vale, vuelvo a intentarlo.

Él quería faltar a la clase de Adivinación para seguir practicando, pero Hermione rehusó de plano perderse Aritmancia, y de nada le valdría ensayar solo, de forma que tuvo que soportar la clase de la profesora Trelawney, que se pasó la mitad de la hora diciendo que la posición que en aquel momento tenía Marte con respecto a Saturno anunciaba que la gente nacida en julio se hallaba en serio peligro de sufrir una muerte repentina y violenta.

_Pero esa mujer es tonta – dijo Sirius – ya están todos lo suficiente nerviosos para que ella los ponga más__._

—Bueno, eso está bien —dijo Harry en voz alta, sin dejarse intimidar—. Prefiero que no se alargue: no quiero sufrir.

Le pareció que Ron había estado a punto de reírse. Por primera vez en varios días miró a Harry a los ojos, pero éste se sentía demasiado dolido con él para que le importara. Se pasó el resto de la clase intentando atraer con la varita pequeños objetos por debajo de la mesa. Logró que una mosca se le posara en la mano, pero no estuvo seguro de que se debiera al encantamiento convocador. A lo mejor era simplemente que la mosca estaba tonta.

_Bueno Ron eres un poco imbécil – le dijo Fred – pero es algo que todos sabemos, pero mi pregunta es porque no hablas con el ya._

Se obligó a cenar algo después de Adivinación y, poniéndose la capa invisible para que no los vieran los profesores, volvió con Hermione al aula vacía. Siguieron practicando hasta pasadas las doce. Se habrían quedado más, pero apareció Peeves, quien pareció creer que Harry quería que le tiraran cosas, y comenzó a arrojar sillas de un lado a otro del aula. Harry y Hermione salieron a toda prisa antes de que el ruido atrajera a Filch, y regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que afortunadamente estaba ya vacía.

_Tengo que hablar con Peeves – dijo James_

A las dos en punto de la madrugada, Harry se hallaba junto a la chimenea rodeado de montones de cosas: libros, plumas, varias sillas volcadas, un juego viejo de gobstones, y Trevor, el sapo de Neville. Sólo en la última hora le había cogido el truco al encantamiento convocador.

—Eso está mejor, Harry, eso está mucho mejor —aprobó Hermione, exhausta pero muy satisfecha.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes qué tienes que hacer la próxima vez que no sea capaz de aprender un encantamiento —dijo Harry, tirándole a Hermione un diccionario de runas para repetir el encantamiento—: amenazarme con un dragón. Bien... —Volvió a levantar la varita—. ¡Accio diccionario!

El pesado volumen se escapó de las manos de Hermione, atravesó la sala y llegó hasta donde Harry pudo atraparlo.

—¡Creo que esto ya lo dominas, Harry! —dijo Hermione, muy contenta.

_Ves cómo te tengo que agradecer todo lo que hiciste cuñadita – le comunico Ginny, que se levantó y abrazo a Hermione_

_Hey, para mí no hay abrazo – pregunto Harry que parecía un niño pequeño_

_No por ahora – contesto su novia sentándose encima de sus piernas_

—Espero que funcione mañana —repuso Harry—. La Saeta de Fuego estará mucho más lejos que todas estas cosas: estará en el castillo, y yo, en los terrenos allá abajo.

—No importa —declaró Hermione con firmeza—. Siempre y cuando te concentres de verdad, la Saeta irá hasta ti. Ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir, Harry... Lo necesitarás.

_Si tienes que descansar – estuvo de acuerdo Lily _

Harry había puesto tanto empeño aquella noche en aprender el encantamiento convocador que se había olvidado del miedo. Éste volvió con toda su intensidad a la mañana siguiente. En el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente. Las clases se interrumpieron al mediodía para que todos los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Aunque, naturalmente, aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí. Harry se sentía extrañamente distante de todos cuantos lo rodeaban, ya le desearan suerte o le dijeran entre dientes al pasar a su lado: «Tendremos listo el paquete de pañuelos de papel, Potter.» Se encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que le daba miedo perder la cabeza cuando lo pusieran frente al dragón y liarse a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

_Hubiera sido divertido – exclamó Fred_

El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentado en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato (¿por dónde se había ido la mañana, las últimas horas sin dragones?) la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia él. Muchos los observaban.

—Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba.

—¡Bien! —dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie. El tenedor hizo mucho ruido al caer al plato.

—Buena suerte, Harry —le susurró Hermione—. ¡Todo irá bien!

—Sí —contestó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

_Que no soy tan valientes los Gryffindors – se burló Draco_

_Me gustaría verte enfrentando a tus tocayos – le espeto Harry_

Salió del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall. Tampoco ella parecía la misma; de hecho, estaba casi tan nerviosa como Hermione. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te dejes dominar por el pánico —le aconsejó—, conserva la cabeza serena. Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara... Lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, y no quedarás mal ante la gente. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —se oyó decir Harry—. Sí, me encuentro bien.

_Muchas gracias Minerva – le agradeció con fervor Lily_

Ella lo conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que lo ocultaba a la vista.

—Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones —le dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa— y esperar tu turno, Potter. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Buena suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con voz distante y apagada: Ella lo dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y Harry entró.

Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y Harry supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando Harry entró le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que éste correspondió, aunque a los músculos de la cara les costó bastante esfuerzo, como si hubieran olvidado cómo se sonreía.

_Es normal que estuvierais tan nerviosos – dijo Petunia- que locura es esa de dejar que niños se enfrenten a dragones._

—¡Harry! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo—. ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo!

De pie en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman se parecía un poco a esas figuras infladas de los dibujos animados. Se había vuelto a poner su antigua túnica de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

_Sabes, haces comparaciones que no entendemos – dijo Draco_

_Si hubieras estudiado "estudios muggles", sabrías de lo que hablo – dijo Harry_

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! —declaró Bagman con alegría—. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, os ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo veréis. Y tengo que deciros algo más... Ah, sí... ¡vuestro objetivo es coger el huevo de oro!

_Bueno nada hijo, suerte – le deseo James_

Harry miró a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso, así se sentía Harry. Aunque ellos, al menos, estaban allí voluntariamente...

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban... Harry se sintió separado de aquella multitud como si perteneciera a una especie diferente. Y, a continuación (a Harry le pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo), Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

_Esperad antes de continuar leyendo, preparare unas tilas para mama y Molly – propuso Aidil_

_Qué es eso – le pregunto James a su hija_

_Es como el té pero sirve para tranquilizar a la persona que lo bebe – explico Aidil_

_Bueno vale – contestaron todos._

_Aidil se levantó y se dirigió a hacer las tilas, y luego se las dio a ambas mujeres._

_Podéis empezar de nuevo – dijo Aidil _

—Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Krum ni siquiera parpadeó; se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el colacuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro». Cuando Harry lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos.

_Te ha tocado el más peligroso, porque – pregunto Lily_

_Pues no lo sé – contesto Harry encogiéndose de hombros_

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tenéis! —dijo Bagman—. Habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que os tocará enfrentaros, y el número es el del orden en que saldréis, ¿comprendéis? Yo tendré que dejaros dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry.. ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí fuera?

—Eh... sí —respondió Harry sin comprender. Se levantó y salió con Bagman de la tienda, que lo llevó aparte, entre los árboles, y luego se volvió hacia él con expresión paternal.

_Oye el único padre de Harry soy yo – dijo James_

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry—. No, en nada.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —le preguntó Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio—. No me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque —continuó Bagman bajando la voz más aún— eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda...

_Aposto por ti, seguro – dijo Fred_

—No —contestó Harry tan rápido que comprendió que había parecido descortés—, no. Y... ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, gracias.

—Nadie tendría por qué saber que te he ayudado, Harry —le dijo Bagman guiñándole un ojo.

—No, no necesito nada, y me encuentro bien —afirmó Harry, preguntándose por qué se empeñaba en decirle a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien, cuando probablemente jamás se había encontrado peor en su vida—. Ya tengo un plan. Voy...

Se escuchó, procedente de no se sabía dónde, el sonido de un silbato.

_Salvado por el silbato – dijo Hermione_

—¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! —dijo Bagman alarmado, y salió corriendo.

Harry volvió a la tienda y vio a Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes. Harry intentó desearle suerte, pero todo lo que le salió de la boca fue una especie de gruñido áspero.

Volvió a entrar, con Fleur y Krum. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en el cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura.

Sentarse allí a escuchar era peor de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda. Y los comentarios de Bagman lo empeoraban todo mucho... En la mente de Harry se formaban horribles imágenes al oír: « ¡Ah, qué poco ha faltado, qué poco...! ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!»

_Papa sienta a mama que todavía va a tener a Harry en la sala – le advirtió Aidil a James_

_Si – repuso James – Lily amor siéntate_

_No quiero – contesto Lily_

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, Harry oyó un bramido ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa: que Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro.

—¡Muy pero que muy bien! —gritaba Bagman—. ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces!

Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud.

_Pues supusiste bien amigo – dijo Ron_

—¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato—. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Harry sintió por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Se quedaron solos él y Krum, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse.

Se repitió el mismo proceso.

—¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! —oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo—. ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba coger!

_Pero que está pasando – dijo Bill muy nervioso_

Diez minutos después Harry oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

—¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Se sentía mucho más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que era habitual: notaba con claridad la rapidez a la que le bombeaba el corazón, el hormigueo que el miedo le producía en los dedos... Y al mismo tiempo le parecía hallarse fuera de él: veía las paredes de la tienda y oía a la multitud como si estuvieran sumamente lejos...

_Eso es porque estas muy nervioso – dijo Lily_

—¡Muy osado! —gritaba Bagman, y Harry oyó al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo—. ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo!

El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, y aquél sería el turno de Harry.

_Bueno ahora te toca a ti – dijo James al que se le notaba que estaba nervioso._

Se levantó, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de merengue. Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tienda, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Pasó los árboles y penetró en el cercado a través de un hueco.

Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía su única posibilidad.

Levantó la varita.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó.

_Bien concéntrate – le dijo Hermione_

Aguardó, confiando y rogando con todo su ser. Si no funcionaba, si la escoba no acudía... Le parecía verlo todo a través de una extraña barrera transparente y reluciente, como una calima que hacía que el cercado y los cientos de rostros que había a su alrededor flotaran de forma extraña... Y entonces la oyó atravesando el aire tras él. Se volvió y vio la Saeta de Fuego volar hacia allí por el borde del bosque, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a su lado, esperando que la montara. La multitud alborotaba aún más... Bagman gritaba algo... pero los oídos de Harry ya no funcionaban bien, porque oír no era importante...

_Eso Harry seguro que lo haces bien – dijo Sirius_

Pasó una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse. Un segundo más tarde sucedió algo milagroso. Al elevarse y sentir el azote del aire en la cara, al convertirse los rostros de los espectadores en puntas de alfiler de color carne y al encogerse el colacuerno hasta adquirir el tamaño de un perro, comprendió que allá abajo no había dejado únicamente la tierra, sino también el miedo: por fin estaba en su elemento.

_Bien eres único – dijo James_

Aquello era sólo otro partido de quidditch... nada más, y el colacuerno era simplemente el equipo enemigo... Miró la nidada, y vio el huevo de oro brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, bien protegidos entre las patas delanteras del dragón.

«Bien —se dijo Harry a sí mismo—, tácticas de distracción. Adelante.» Descendió en picado. El colacuerno lo siguió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo frenó su descenso y se elevó en el aire.

Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar en que se habría encontrado si no hubiera dado un viraje en el último instante... pero a Harry no le preocupó: era lo mismo que esquivar una bludger.

—¡Cielo santo, vaya manera de volar! —vociferó Bagman, entre los gritos de la multitud—. ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum?

_Tan bien voló – pregunto Remus_

_No lo sabes bien – contesto Ginny_

Harry se elevó en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siempre su recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello. Si continuaba así, se marearía, pero era mejor no abusar o volvería a echar fuego.

Harry se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando el dragón abría la boca, pero esta vez tuvo menos suerte. Esquivó las llamas, pero la cola de la bestia se alzó hacia él, y al virar a la izquierda uno de los largos pinchos le raspó el hombro. La túnica quedó desgarrada. Le escocía. La multitud gritaba, pero la herida no parecía profunda. Sobrevoló la espalda del colacuerno y se le ocurrió una posibilidad...

El dragón no parecía dispuesto a moverse del sitio: tenía demasiado afán por proteger los huevos. Aunque retorcía la cabeza y plegaba y desplegaba las alas sin apartar de Harry sus terribles ojos amarillos, era evidente que temía apartarse demasiado de sus crías. Así pues, tenía que persuadirlo de que lo hiciera, o de lo contrario nunca podría apoderarse del huevo de oro. El truco estaba en hacerlo con cuidado, poco a poco.

_Serás un buen auror –dijo Frank_

Empezó a volar, primero por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándose todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos...

Remontó un poco el vuelo. La cabeza del dragón se elevó con él, alargando el cuello al máximo y sin dejar de balancearse como una serpiente ante el encantador.

Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego... que él consiguió esquivar.

—¡Vamos! —lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo—. ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos...

_Harry James Potter Evans, estarás castigado hasta la mayoría de edad – chillo una histérica Lily_

La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogió el huevo de oro.

Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso. De repente fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volumen: por primera vez llegó a ser consciente del ruido de la multitud, que aplaudía y gritaba tan fuerte como la afición irlandesa en los Mundiales.

_No por nada es mi hijo – alardeo James_

—¡Miren eso! —gritó Bagman—. ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter!

Harry vio a los cuidadores de los dragones apresurándose para reducir al colacuerno; y a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Moody y Hagrid, que iban a toda prisa a su encuentro desde la puerta del cercado, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Aun desde la distancia distinguía claramente sus sonrisas.

_Que esperabas Harry – pregunto Minerva_

Voló sobre las gradas, con el ruido de la multitud retumbándole en los tímpanos, y aterrizó con suavidad, con una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía semanas. Había pasado la primera prueba, estaba vivo...

—¡Excelente, Potter! —dijo bien alto la profesora McGonagall cuando bajó de la Saeta de Fuego. Viniendo de la profesora McGonagall, aquello era un elogio desmesurado. Le tembló la mano al señalar el hombro de Harry—. Tienes que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey antes de que los jueces muestren la puntuación... Por ahí, ya está terminando con Diggory.

—¡Lo conseguiste, Harry! —dijo Hagrid con voz ronca—. ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Y eso que te tocó el colacuerno, y ya sabes lo que dijo Charlie de que era el pe...!

—Gracias, Hagrid —lo cortó Harry para que Hagrid no siguiera metiendo la pata al revelarle a todo el mundo que había visto los dragones antes de lo debido.

_Gracias Harry –le agradeció Hagrid_

El profesor Moody también parecía encantado. El ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas.

—Lo mejor, sencillo y bien, Potter —sentenció.

—Muy bien, Potter. Ve a la tienda de primeros auxilios, por favor —le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry salió del cercado aun jadeando y vio a la entrada de la segunda tienda a la señora Pomfrey, que parecía preocupada.

—¡Dragones! —exclamó en tono de indignación, tirando de Harry hacia dentro.

_Eso no se lo perdonara en la vida – dijo Sirius mirando a Albus_

La tienda estaba dividida en cubículos. A través de la tela, Harry distinguió la sombra de Cedric, que no parecía seriamente herido, por lo menos a juzgar por el hecho de que estaba sentado. La señora Pomfrey examinó el hombro de Harry, rezongando todo el tiempo.

—El año pasado dementores, este año dragones... ¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene? Has tenido mucha suerte: sólo es superficial. Pero te la tendré que limpiar antes de curártela.

Limpió la herida con un poquito de líquido púrpura que echaba humo y escocía, pero luego le dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y la herida se cerró al instante.

—Ahora quédate sentado y quieto durante un minuto. ¡Sentado! Luego podrás ir a ver tu puntuación. —Salió aprisa del cubículo, y la oyó entrar en el contiguo y preguntar—: ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora, Diggory?

_Bueno Lily no se ha hecho daño – dijo James mirando a su mujer que respiraba agitada._

Harry no podía quedarse quieto: estaba aún demasiado cargado de adrenalina. Se puso de pie para asomarse a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella entraron dos personas a toda prisa: Hermione e, inmediatamente detrás de ella, Ron.

—¡Harry, has estado genial! —le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo—. ¡Alucinante! ¡De verdad!

Pero Harry miraba a Ron, que estaba muy blanco y miraba a su vez a Harry como si éste fuera un fantasma.

_Qué bien ella se marca las uña y tu pasas de ella – lo regaño Lily – se puede saber qué clase de educación tienes._

—Harry —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón.

—Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? —contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado trabajo.

_Muy bien Harry no se lo perdones enseguida- dijo Ginny_

Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas.

—Está bien —dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo.

—No —replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber...

—¡Olvídalo!

Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione, de pronto, se echó a llorar.

_Que tenías – pregunto Arthur_

_Nada – contesto sonrojada Hermione_

—¡No hay por qué llorar! —le dijo Harry, desconcertado.

—¡Sois tan tontos los dos! —gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue corriendo, esta vez gritando de alegría.

_Se ha vuelto loca – dijo Sirius_

—¡Cómo se pone! —comentó Ron, negando con la cabeza—. Vamos, Harry, están a punto de darte la puntuación.

Cogiendo el huevo de oro y la Saeta de Fuego, más eufórico de lo que una hora antes hubiera creído posible, Harry salió de la tienda, con Ron a su lado, hablando sin parar.

—Has sido el mejor, ni punto de comparación. Cedric hizo una cosa bastante rara: transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. La transformación estuvo bastante bien, y al final funcionó, porque consiguió coger el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el labrador. Escapó por los pelos. Y Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento... Creo que quería ponerlo en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego. Se le prendió la falda. La apagó echando agua por la varita. Y en cuanto a Krum... no lo vas a creer, pero no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de volar. Sin embargo, creo que después de ti es el que mejor lo ha hecho. Utilizó algún tipo de embrujo que le lanzó a los ojos. El problema fue que el dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad. Le han quitado puntos por eso, porque se suponía que no tenía que causar ningún daño.

_Que se joda – dijo Ron_

Ron tomó aire al llegar con Harry hasta el cercado. Retirado el colacuerno, Harry fue capaz de ver dónde estaban sentados los jueces: justo al otro extremo, en elevados asientos forrados de color oro.

—Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez—le explicó Ron.

Entornando los ojos, Harry vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un ocho.

—¡No está mal! —dijo Ron mientras la multitud aplaudía—. Supongo que te ha bajado algo por lo del hombro...

A continuación le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un nueve.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda.

Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un nueve, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes. Ludo Bagman: un diez.

—¿Un diez? —preguntó Harry extrañado—. ¿Y la herida? ¿Por qué me pone un diez?

—¡No te quejes, Harry! —exclamó Ron emocionado.

_Solo a ti se te ocurre quejarte – le susurro Ginny, y antes de que pudiera contestarle lo beso con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz_

_Y ese beso – le susurro Harry, pero no le contesto simplemente le sonrió._

Y entonces Karkarov levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire otro número: un cuatro.

—¿Qué? —chilló Ron furioso—. ¿Un cuatro? ¡Cerdo partidista y piojoso, a Krum le diste un diez!

_Ronald que vocabulario es ese – chillo Molly_

Pero a Harry no le importaba. No le hubiera importado aunque Karkarov le hubiera dado un cero. Para él, la indignación de Ron a su favor valía más que un centenar de puntos. No se lo dijo a Ron, claro, pero al volverse para abandonar el cercado no cabía en sí de felicidad. Y no solamente a causa de Ron: los de Gryffindor no eran los únicos que vitoreaban entre la multitud. A la hora de la verdad, cuando vieron a lo que se enfrentaba, la mayoría del colegio había estado de su parte, tanto como de la de Cedric. En cuanto a los de Slytherin, le daba igual: ya se sentía con fuerza para enfrentarse a ellos.

_Así se habla hijo – lo felicito James_

—¡Estáis empatados en el primer puesto, Harry! ¡Krum y tú! —le dijo Charlie Weasley, precipitándose a su encuentro cuando volvían para el colegio—. Me voy corriendo. Tengo que llegar para enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí... me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman os quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones.

Ron dijo que lo esperaría, de forma que Harry volvió a entrar en la tienda, que esta vez le pareció completamente distinta: acogedora y agradable.

Recordó cómo se había sentido esquivando al colacuerno y lo comparó a la larga espera antes de salir... No había comparación posible: la espera había sido infinitamente peor. Fleur, Cedric y Krum entraron juntos.

Cedric tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de una pasta espesa de color naranja, que presumiblemente le estaba curando la quemadura. Al verlo, sonrió y le dijo:

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry!

—Y tú —dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Como es que solo se felicitan los de nuestra escuela – pregunto Remus_

—¡Muy bien todos! —dijo Ludo Bagman, entrando en la tienda con su andar saltarín y tan encantado como si él mismo hubiera burlado a un dragón—. Ahora, sólo unas palabras. Tenéis un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto os vamos a dar algo en que pensar! Si os fijáis en los huevos que estáis sujetando, veréis que se pueden abrir... ¿Veis las bisagras? Tenéis que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque os indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma podréis prepararos para ella. ¿Está claro?, ¿seguro? ¡Bien, entonces podéis iros!

_Bueno tienen tiempo – suspiro aliviada Lily_

Harry salió de la tienda, se juntó con Ron y se encaminaron al castillo por el borde del bosque, hablando sin parar. Harry quería que le contara con más detalle qué era lo que habían hecho los otros campeones. Luego, al rodear el grupo de árboles detrás del cual Harry había oído por primera vez rugir a los dragones, una bruja apareció de pronto a su espalda.

_Quien es – pregunto Sirius_

Era Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica de color verde amarillento, del mismo tono que la pluma a vuelapluma que tenía en la mano.

—¡Enhorabuena, Harry! —lo felicitó—. Me pregunto si podrías concederme unas palabras. ¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentarte al dragón? ¿Te ha parecido correcta la puntuación que te han dado?

—No, sólo puedo concederle una palabra —replicó Harry de malas maneras—: ¡adiós!

_Harry esos modales – chillo Lily_

Y continuó el camino hacia el castillo, al lado de Ron.

_Ya he terminado el capítulo – informo Percy_

_Bueno a dormir todos – les ordeno Molly_

_La próxima actualización para la semana que viene._


	16. capitulo 21

_21 El Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos _

_A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos desayunando menos la Familia García-Potter que estaban vistiendo a los niños, pues ya habían desayunado._

_Buenos días – dijo Aidil – que tal esos ánimos_

_Buenos – le contesto James a su hija – y vosotros que tal habéis dormido._

_Bien – le contesto – bueno todo lo bien que se puede dormir con dos niños pequeños._

_Te entiendo – afirmo James – cuando te viniste a vivir con nosotros no había manera de que durmieras una noche entera. _

_Pero eso era culpa tuya – dijo Lily – no dejaba de asustarla._

_Bueno quien lee hoy – pregunto Fred_

_Leer yo – se ofreció Aidil _

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron aquella noche a buscar a Pigwidgeon a la lechucería para que Harry le pudiera enviar una carta a Sirius diciéndole que había logrado burlar al dragón sin recibir ningún daño. Por el camino, Harry puso a Ron al corriente de todo lo que Sirius le había dicho sobre Karkarov.

_Muy bien cuéntamelo todo – lo felicito Sirius_

Aunque al principio Ron se mostró impresionado al oír que Karkarov había sido un mortífago, para cuando entraban en la lechucería se extrañaba de que no lo hubieran sospechado desde el principio.

—Todo encaja, ¿no? —dijo—. ¿No os acordáis de lo que dijo Malfoy en el tren de que su padre y Karkarov eran amigos? Ahora ya sabemos dónde se conocieron. Seguramente en los Mundiales iban los dos juntitos y bien enmascarados... Pero te diré una cosa, Harry: si fue Karkarov el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz, ahora mismo debe de sentirse como un idiota, ¿a que sí? No le ha funcionado, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo recibiste un rasguño! Ven acá, yo lo haré.

_Si fue el me asegurare de que no salga de la prisión en la vida – aseguro James_

Pigwidgeon estaba tan emocionado con la idea del reparto, que daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de Harry, ululando sin parar. Ron lo atrapó en el aire y lo sujetó mientras Harry le ataba la carta a la patita.

—No es posible que el resto de las pruebas sean tan peligrosas como ésta... ¿Cómo podrían serlo? —siguió Ron, acercando a Pigwidgeon a la ventana—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podrías ganar el Torneo, Harry, te lo digo en serio.

_Ron que puedes ver el futuro – pregunto asombrado Fred_

_No – contesto – era una posibilidad_

Harry sabía que Ron sólo se lo decía para compensar de alguna manera su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, pero se lo agradecía de todas formas. Hermione, sin embargo, se apoyó contra el muro de la lechucería, cruzó los brazos y miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

—A Harry le queda mucho por andar antes de que termine el Torneo —declaró muy seria—. Si esto ha sido la primera prueba, no me atrevo a pensar qué puede venir después.

—Eres la esperanza personificada, Hermione —le reprochó Ron—. Parece que te hayas puesto de acuerdo con la profesora Trelawney.

_Ahí Ron tiene razón – dijo Javier_

Arrojó al mochuelo por la ventana. Pigwidgeon cayó cuatro metros en picado antes de lograr remontar el vuelo. La carta que llevaba atada a la pata era mucho más grande y pesada de lo habitual: Harry no había podido vencer la tentación de hacerle a Sirius un relato pormenorizado de cómo había burlado y esquivado al colacuerno volando en torno a él.

_Gracias por informarme de todo – le agradeció Sirius a Harry_

Contemplaron cómo desaparecía Pigwidgeon en la oscuridad, y luego dijo Ron:

—Bueno, será mejor que bajemos para tu fiesta sorpresa, Harry. A estas alturas, Fred y George ya habrán robado suficiente comida de las cocinas del castillo.

Por supuesto, cuando entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor todos prorrumpieron una vez más en gritos y vítores. Había montones de pasteles y de botellas grandes de zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla en cada mesa. Lee Jordan había encendido algunas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitaban fuego porque prendían con la humedad, así que el aire estaba cargado de chispas y estrellitas. Dean Thomas, que era muy bueno en dibujo, había colgado unos estandartes nuevos impresionantes, la mayoría de los cuales representaban a Harry volando en torno a la cabeza del colacuerno con su Saeta de Fuego, aunque un par de ellos mostraban a Cedric con la cabeza en llamas.

_Ese Dean es un presumido – dijo Harry_

_Yo creo que ya puedes dejarlo – dijo Ginny- al fin y al cabo estoy contigo _

_Es verdad, lo siento amor – se disculpó Harry, y beso a Ginny _

_Por favor os podéis cortar un poco – dijo Bill -Potter es mi hermanita _

_No estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo Harry _

Harry se sirvió comida (casi había olvidado lo que era sentirse de verdad hambriento) y se sentó con Ron y Hermione. No podía concebir tanta felicidad: tenía de nuevo a Ron de su parte, había pasado la primera prueba y no tendría que afrontar la segunda hasta tres meses después.

—¡Jo, cómo pesa! —dijo Lee Jordan cogiendo el huevo de oro, que Harry había dejado en una mesa, y sopesándolo en una mano—. ¡Vamos, Harry, ábrelo! ¡A ver lo que hay dentro!

—Se supone que tiene que resolver la pista por sí mismo —objetó Hermione—. Son las reglas del Torneo...

—También se suponía que tenía que averiguar por mí mismo cómo burlar al dragón —susurró Harry para que sólo Hermione pudiera oírlo, y ella sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—¡Sí, vamos, Harry, ábrelo! —repitieron varios.

Lee le pasó el huevo a Harry, que hundió las uñas en la ranura y apalancó para abrirlo. Estaba hueco y completamente vacío. Pero, en cuanto Harry lo abrió, el más horrible de los ruidos, una especie de lamento chirriante y estrepitoso, llenó la sala. Lo más parecido a aquello que Harry había oído había sido la orquesta fantasma en la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado, cuyos componentes tocaban sierras musicales.

_Estuviste en un aniversario de muerte – dijo fascinado Sirius_

_Si – contesto Harry_

—¡Ciérralo! —gritó Fred, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, observando el huevo cuando Harry volvió a cerrarlo—. Sonaba como una banshee. ¡A lo mejor te hacen burlar a una de ellas, Harry!

—¡Era como alguien a quien estuvieran torturando! —opinó Neville, que se había puesto muy blanco y había dejado caer los hojaldres rellenos de salchicha—. ¡Vas a tener que luchar contra la maldición cruciatus!

—No seas tonto, Neville, eso es ilegal —observó George—. Nunca utilizarían la maldición cruciatus contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más bien a Percy cantando... A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha, Harry.

_Sois muy graciosos – exclamo Percy_

—¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de mermelada, Hermione? —le ofreció Fred.

Hermione miró con desconfianza la fuente que él le ofrecía. Fred sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada —le aseguró—. Con las que hay que tener cuidado es con las galletas de crema.

Neville, que precisamente acababa de probar una de esas galletas, se atragantó y la escupió. Fred se rió.

—Sólo es una broma inocente, Neville...

Hermione se sirvió un trozo de tarta de mermelada y preguntó:

—¿Has cogido todo esto de las cocinas, Fred?

—Ajá —contestó Fred muy sonriente. Adoptó un tono muy agudo para imitar la voz de un elfo—: «¡Cualquier cosa que podamos darle, señor, absolutamente cualquier cosa!» Son la mar de atentos... Si les digo que tengo un poquito de hambre son capaces de ofrecerme un buey asado.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para entrar? —preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz inocentemente indiferente.

—Es bastante fácil —dijo Fred—. Hay una puerta oculta detrás de un cuadro con un frutero. Cuando uno le hace cosquillas a la pera, se ríe y... —Se detuvo y la miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —contestó rápidamente Hermione.

_Nos mentiste cierto – Pregunto George_

—¿Vas a intentar ahora llevar a los elfos a la huelga? —inquirió George—¿Vas a dejar todo eso de la propaganda y sembrar el germen de la revolución?

Algunos se rieron alegremente, pero Hermione no contestó.

—¡No vayas a enfadarlos diciéndoles que tienen que liberarse y cobrar salarios! —le advirtió Fred—. ¡Los distraerás de su trabajo en la cocina!

El que los distrajo en aquel momento fue Neville al convertirse en un canario grande.

—¡Ah, lo siento, Neville! —gritó Fred, por encima de las carcajadas—. Se me había olvidado. Es la galleta de crema que hemos embrujado.

Un minuto después las plumas de Neville empezaron a desprenderse, y, una vez que se hubieron caído todas, su aspecto volvió a ser el de siempre.

Hasta él se rió.

—¡Son galletas de canarios! —explicó Fred con entusiasmo—. Las hemos inventado George y yo... Siete sickles cada una. ¡Son una ganga!

_Sabéis chicos que soy geniales – exclamaron los merodeadores_

_Si lo sabíamos – contestaron los gemelos _

_Y arrogantes – añadió Snape _

_Cállate, no va contigo la cosa – le espeto James_

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando por fin Harry subió al dormitorio acompañado de Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama adoselada, Harry colocó la miniatura del col acuerno húngaro en la mesita de noche, donde el pequeño dragón bostezó, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. En realidad, pensó Harry, echando las cortinas, Hagrid tenía algo de razón: los dragones no estaban tan mal...

_De verdad que no te afectaron más de la cuenta – pregunto Lily_

_No mama – contesto Harry_

El comienzo del mes de diciembre llevó a Hogwarts vientos y tormentas de aguanieve. Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire, a Harry le alegraba encontrar las chimeneas encendidas y los gruesos muros cada vez que volvía del lago, donde el viento hacía cabecear el barco de Durmstrang e inflaba las velas negras contra la oscuridad del cielo. Imaginó que el carruaje de Beauxbatons también debía de resultar bastante frío. Notó que Hagrid mantenía los caballos de Madame Maxime bien provistos de su bebida preferida: whisky de malta sin rebajar. Los efluvios que emanaban del bebedero, situado en un rincón del potrero, bastaban para que la clase entera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se mareara. Esto resultaba inconveniente, dado que seguían cuidando de los horribles escregutos y necesitaban tener la cabeza despejada.

_Sabes este año tengo pensado dar las clases dentro del aula en invierno – informo Hagrid_

—No estoy seguro de si hibernan o no —dijo Hagrid a sus alumnos, que temblaban de frío, en la siguiente clase, en la huerta de las calabazas— Lo que vamos a hacer es probar si les apetece echarse un sueñecito... los pondremos en estas cajas.

Sólo quedaban diez escregutos. Aparentemente, sus deseos de matarse se habían limitado a los de su especie. Para entonces tenían casi dos metros de largo. El grueso caparazón gris, las patas poderosas y rápidas, las colas explosivas, los aguijones y los aparatos succionadores se combinaban para hacer de los escregutos las criaturas más repulsivas que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Desalentada, la clase observó las enormes cajas que Harry acababa de llevarles, todas provistas de almohadas y mantas mullidas.

—Los meteremos dentro —explicó Hagrid—, les pondremos las tapas, y a ver qué sucede.

_Bueno pues sálvese quien pueda – dijo Sirius_

Pero no tardó en resultar evidente que los escregutos no hibernaban y que no se mostraban agradecidos de que los obligaran a meterse en cajas con almohadas y mantas, y los dejaran allí encerrados. Hagrid enseguida empezó a gritar: «¡No os asustéis, no os asustéis!», mientras los escregutos se desmadraban por el huerto de las calabazas tras dejarlo sembrado de los restos de las cajas, que ardían sin llama. La mayor parte de la clase (con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle a la cabeza) se había refugiado en la cabaña de Hagrid y se había atrincherado allí dentro. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, estaban entre los que se habían quedado fuera para ayudar a Hagrid. Entre todos consiguieron sujetar y atar a nueve escregutos, aunque a costa de numerosas quemaduras y heridas. Al final no quedaba más que uno.

_Diez puntos para cada uno por ayudar a Hagrid - dijo Minerva_

—¡No lo espantéis! —les gritó Hagrid a Harry y Ron, que le lanzaban chorros de chispas con las varitas. El escreguto avanzaba hacia ellos con aire amenazador, el aguijón levantado y temblando—. ¡Sólo hay que deslizarle una cuerda por el aguijón para que no les haga daño a los otros!

—¡Por nada del mundo querríamos que sufrieran ningún daño! —exclamó Ron con enojo mientras Harry y él retrocedían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, defendiéndose del escreguto a base de chispas.

—Bien, bien, bien... esto parece divertido.

_Porque no me va a gustar lo que va pasar – pregunto Lily_

Rita Skeeter estaba apoyada en la valía del jardín de Hagrid, contemplando el alboroto. Aquel día llevaba una gruesa capa de color fucsia con cuello de piel púrpura y, colgado del brazo, el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

Hagrid se lanzó sobre el escreguto que estaba acorralando a Harry y Ron, y lo aplastó contra el suelo. El animal disparó por la cola un chorro de fuego que estropeó las plantas de calabaza cercanas.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Hagrid a Rita Skeeter, mientras le pasaba al escreguto un lazo por el aguijón y lo apretaba.

—Rita Skeeter, reportera de El Profeta —contestó Rita con una sonrisa. Le brillaron los dientes de oro.

—Creía que Dumbledore le había dicho que ya no se le permitía entrar en Hogwarts —contestó ceñudo Hagrid, que se incorporó y empezó a arrastrar el escreguto hacia sus compañeros.

Rita actuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—¿Cómo se llaman esas fascinantes criaturas? —preguntó, acentuando aún más su sonrisa.

—Escregutos de cola explosiva —gruñó Hagrid.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Rita, llena de interés—. Nunca había oído hablar de ellos... ¿De dónde vienen?

Harry notó que, por encima de la enmarañada barba negra de Hagrid, la piel adquiría rápidamente un color rojo mate, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Dónde había conseguido Hagrid los escregutos?

Hermione, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo, se apresuró a intervenir.

—Son muy interesantes, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Harry?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí...!, ¡ay!... muy interesantes —dijo Harry al recibir un pisotón.

_Cuarenta puntos por defender a un profesor – dijo Albus_

—¡Ah, pero si estás aquí, Harry! —exclamó Rita Skeeter cuando lo vio—.Así que te gusta el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿eh? ¿Es una de tus asignaturas favoritas?

—Sí —declaró Harry con rotundidad. Hagrid le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Divinamente —dijo Rita—. Divinamente de verdad. ¿Lleva mucho dando clase? —le preguntó a Hagrid.

Harry notó que los ojos de ella pasaban de Dean (que tenía un feo corte en la mejilla) a Lavender (cuya túnica estaba chamuscada), a Seamus (que intentaba curarse varios dedos quemados) y luego a las ventanas de la cabaña, donde la mayor parte de la clase se apiñaba contra el cristal, esperando a que pasara el peligro.

—Éste es sólo mi segundo curso —contestó Hagrid.

—Divinamente... ¿Estaría usted dispuesto a concederme una entrevista? Podría compartir algo de su experiencia con las criaturas mágicas. El Profeta saca todos los miércoles una columna zoológica, como estoy segura de que sabrá. Podríamos hablar de estos... eh... «escorbutos de cola positiva».

—Escregutos de cola explosiva —la corrigió Hagrid—. Eh... sí, ¿por qué no?

A Harry aquello le dio muy mala espina, pero no había manera de decírselo a Hagrid sin que Rita Skeeter se diera cuenta, así que aguantó en silencio mientras Hagrid y Rita Skeeter acordaban verse en Las Tres Escobas esa misma semana para una larga entrevista. Luego sonó la campana en el castillo, señalando el fin de la clase.

_Gracias Harry – le agradeció Hagrid – por preocuparte_

—¡Bueno, Harry, adiós! —lo saludó Rita Skeeter con alegría cuando él se iba con Ron y Hermione—. ¡Hasta el viernes por la noche, Hagrid!

—Le dará la vuelta a todo lo que diga Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Mientras no haya importado los escregutos ilegalmente o algo así...—agregó Hermione muy preocupada.

Se miraron entre sí. Ése era precisamente el tipo de cosas de las que Hagrid era perfectamente capaz.

—Hagrid ya ha dado antes muchos problemas, y Dumbledore no lo ha despedido nunca —dijo Ron en tono tranquilizador—. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que Hagrid tuviera que deshacerse de los escregutos. Perdón, ¿he dicho lo peor? Quería decir lo mejor.

_Lo siento – se disculpó Ron_

Harry y Hermione se rieron y, algo más alegres, se fueron a comer.

Harry disfrutó mucho la clase de Adivinación de aquella tarde. Seguían con los mapas planetarios y las predicciones; pero, como Ron y él eran amigos de nuevo, la clase volvía a resultar muy divertida. La profesora Trelawney, que se había mostrado tan satisfecha de los dos cuando predecían sus horribles muertes, volvió a enfadarse de la risa tonta que les entró en medio de su explicación de las diversas maneras en que Plutón podía alterar la vida cotidiana.

_Algo que sin duda nos interesa a todos – ironizo Fred_

—Me atrevo a pensar —dijo en su voz tenue que no ocultaba el evidente enfado— que algunos de los presentes —miró reveladoramente a Harry— se mostrarían menos frívolos si hubieran visto lo que he visto yo al mirar esta noche la bola de cristal. Estaba yo sentada cosiendo, cuando no pude contener el impulso de consultar la bola. Me levanté, me coloqué ante ella y sondeé en sus cristalinas profundidades... ¿Y a que no diríais lo que vi devolviéndome la mirada?

—¿Un murciélago con gafas? —dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

_Buena esa Ron – exclamaron los bromistas_

Harry hizo enormes esfuerzos para no reírse.

—La muerte, queridos míos.

Parvati y Lavender se taparon la boca con las manos, horrorizadas.

—Sí —dijo la profesora Trelawney—, viene acercándose cada vez más, describiendo círculos en lo alto como un buitre, bajando, cerniéndose sobre el castillo...

Miró con enojo a Harry, que bostezaba con descaro.

_Harry muestra más respeto a tus mayores – lo regaño Lily, que tenía a su nieta en el regazo y la enseñaba hacer burbujas con magia._

—Daría más miedo si no hubiera dicho lo mismo ochenta veces antes —comentó Harry, cuando por fin salieron al aire fresco de la escalera que había bajo el aula de la profesora Trelawney—. Pero si me hubiera muerto cada vez que me lo ha pronosticado, sería a estas alturas un milagro médico.

—Serías un concentrado de fantasma —dijo Ron riéndose alegremente cuando se cruzaron con el Barón Sanguinario, que iba en el sentido opuesto, con una expresión siniestra en los ojos—. Al menos no nos han puesto deberes. Espero que la profesora Vector le haya puesto a Hermione un montón de trabajo. Me encanta no hacer nada mientras ella está...

_Lo siento mucho amor – dijo Ron_

Pero Hermione no fue a cenar, ni la encontraron en la biblioteca cuando fueron a buscarla. Dentro sólo estaba Viktor Krum. Ron merodeó un rato por las estanterías, observando a Krum y cuchicheando con Harry sobre si pedirle un autógrafo. Pero luego Ron se dio cuenta de que había al acecho seis o siete chicas en la estantería de al lado debatiendo exactamente lo mismo, y perdió todo interés en la idea.

—Pero ¿adónde habrá ido? —preguntó Ron mientras volvían con Harry a la torre de Gryffindor.

_El pequeño Ronnie se desespera cuando no tiene a la pequeña Hermy con el – se burlaron los Gemelos _

_Callaos – dijo Ron_

—Ni idea... «Tonterías.»

Apenas había empezado la Señora Gorda a despejar el paso, cuando las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba corriendo por detrás les anunciaron la llegada de Hermione.

—¡Harry! —llamó, jadeante, y patinó al intentar detenerse en seco (la Señora Gorda la observó con las cejas levantadas)—. Tienes que venir, Harry. Tienes que venir: es lo más sorprendente que puedas imaginar. Por favor...

Agarró a Harry del brazo e intentó arrastrarlo por el corredor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. Ven, ven, rápido...

Harry miró a Ron, y él le devolvió la mirada, intrigado.

—Vale —aceptó Harry, que dio media vuelta para acompañar a Hermione.

Ron se apresuró para no quedarse atrás.

—¡Ah, no os preocupéis por mí! —les gritó bastante irritada la Señora Gorda—. ¡No es necesario que os disculpéis por haberme molestado! No me importa quedarme aquí, franqueando el paso hasta que volváis.

_Bueno es su trabajo –dijo Draco_

_Los cuadros hablan – pregunto Dudley_

_Y se mueven – añadió Harry_

_Debe ser una pasada – contesto Dudley_

—Muchas gracias —contestó Ron por encima del hombro.

—¿Adónde vamos, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, después de que ella los hubo conducido por seis pisos y comenzaron a bajar la escalinata de mármol que daba al vestíbulo.

—¡Ya lo veréis, lo veréis dentro de un minuto! —dijo Hermione emocionada.

Al final de la escalinata dobló a la izquierda y fue aprisa hacia la puerta por la que Cedric Diggory había entrado la noche en que el cáliz de fuego eligió su nombre y el de Harry. Harry nunca había estado allí. Él y Ron siguieron a Hermione por otro tramo de escaleras que, en lugar de dar a un sombrío pasaje subterráneo como el que llevaba a la mazmorra de Snape, desembocaba en un amplio corredor de piedra, brillantemente iluminado con antorchas y decorado con alegres pinturas, la mayoría bodegones.

—¡Ah, espera...! —exclamó Harry, a medio corredor—. Espera un minuto, Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Ella se volvió para mirarlo con expresión impaciente.

—Creo que ya sé de qué se trata —dijo Harry.

_Bueno es listo – dijo Sirius_

Le dio un codazo a Ron y señaló la pintura que había justo detrás de Hermione: representaba un gigantesco frutero de plata.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron cayendo en la cuenta—. ¡Nos quieres liar otra vez en ese rollo del pedo!

—¡No, no, no es verdad! —se apresuró a negar ella—. Y no se llama «pedo», Ron.

—¿Le has cambiado el nombre? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Qué somos ahora, el Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos? Yo no me voy a meter en las cocinas para intentar que dejen de trabajar, ni lo sueñes.

_Me parece que le voy a cambiar el nombre, gracias cariño – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Ron_

—¡No te pido nada de eso! —contestó Hermione un poco harta—. Acabo de venir a hablar con ellos y me he encontrado... ¡Ven, Harry, quiero que lo veas!

Cogiéndolo otra vez del brazo, tiró de él hasta la pintura del frutero gigante, alargó el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Hermione lo accionó, abrió la puerta y empujó a Harry por la espalda, obligándolo a entrar.

Harry alcanzó a echar un rápido vistazo a una sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, cuando algo pequeño se acercó a él corriendo desde el medio de la sala.

—¡Harry Potter, señor! —chilló—. ¡Harry Potter!

_Están nuestros elfos en el colegio – pregunto James_

_No – contesto Aidil – están en la mansión Potter_

_Entonces porque te conoce un elfo, Harry – pregunto James_

_Ya lo veras – comento Harry_

Un segundo después el elfo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, y Harry temió que le partiera las costillas.

—¿Do... Dobby? —dijo, casi ahogado.

—¡Es Dobby, señor, es Dobby! —chilló una voz desde algún lugar cercano a su ombligo—. ¡Dobby ha esperado y esperado para ver a Harry Potter, señor, hasta que Harry Potter ha venido a verlo, señor!

Dobby lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, sonriéndole. Sus enormes ojos verdes, que tenían la forma de pelotas de tenis, rebosaban lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba casi igual a como Harry lo recordaba: la nariz en forma de lápiz, las orejas de murciélago, los dedos y pies largos... Lo único diferente era la ropa.

_Que ropa llevaba – pregunto de repente Luna que no había hablado desde que entro en la sala_

_Ahora veras – le contesto Harry_

Cuando Dobby trabajaba para los Malfoy, vestía siempre la misma funda de almohadón vieja y sucia. Pero aquel día llevaba la combinación de prendas de vestir más extraña que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Al elegir él mismo la ropa había hecho un trabajo aún peor que los magos que habían ido a los Mundiales. De sombrero llevaba una cubretetera en la que había puesto un montón de insignias, y, sobre el pecho desnudo, una corbata con dibujos de herraduras; a ello se sumaba lo que parecían ser unos pantalones de fútbol de niño, y unos extraños calcetines. Harry reconoció uno de ellos como el calcetín negro que él mismo se había quitado, engañando al señor Malfoy para que se lo pasara a Dobby, con lo cual le había concedido involuntariamente la libertad. El otro era de rayas de color rosa y naranja.

_Muy bien hijo, fastidiando a los Malfoy serpientes siempre que se pueda – dijo James_

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby? —dijo Harry sorprendido.

—¡Dobby ha venido para trabajar en Hogwarts, señor! —chilló Dobby emocionado—. El profesor Dumbledore les ha dado trabajo a Winky y Dobby, señor.

—¿Winky? —se asombró Harry—. ¿Es que también está aquí?

—¡Sí, señor, sí! —Dobby agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él entre las cuatro largas mesas de madera que había allí. Cada una de las mesas, según notó Harry al pasar por entre ellas, estaba colocada exactamente bajo una de las cuatro que había arriba, en el Gran Comedor. En aquel momento se hallaban vacías porque la cena había acabado, pero se imaginó que una hora antes habrían estado repletas de platos que luego se enviarían a través del techo a sus correspondientes del piso de arriba.

_Muy listo Potter – dijo Draco _

_Vale ya, Draco – dijo Javier cansado – sabes tenía la intención de que te quedaras con tu madre hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad, pero va a ser que no, cuando terminemos la lectura le diré al ministro que me encargo de tu tutela_

_Eso porque si mis padres están vivos – dijo Draco _

_Porque tu padre está en prisión y tú tienes antecedentes y tu madre también – le explico Javier – pero el ministerio ha pensado en alejar a los hijos de mortifagos de sus padres, pudiéndolos ver solo los fines de semana._

En la cocina había al menos cien pequeños elfos, que se inclinaban sonrientes cuando Harry, arrastrado por Dobby, pasaba entre ellos. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme: un paño de cocina estampado con el blasón de Hogwarts y atado a modo de toga, como había visto que hacía Winky.

Dobby se detuvo ante la chimenea de ladrillo.

—¡Winky, señor! —anunció.

Winky estaba sentada en un taburete al lado del fuego. A diferencia de Dobby, ella no había andado apropiándose de ropa. Llevaba una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las orejas. Sin embargo, mientras que todas las prendas del extraño atuendo de Dobby se hallaban tan limpias y bien cuidadas que parecían completamente nuevas, Winky no parecía dar ninguna importancia a su ropa: tenía manchas de sopa por toda la pechera de la blusa y una quemadura en la falda.

—Hola, Winky —saludó Harry.

A Winky le tembló el labio. Luego rompió a llorar, y las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus grandes ojos castaños y le cayeron a la blusa, como en los Mundiales de quidditch.

Harry tienes que aceptar que eres feo – bromeo Fred

—¡Ah, por Dios! —dijo Hermione. Ella y Ron habían seguido a Harry y Dobby hasta el otro extremo de la cocina—. Winky, no llores, por favor, no...

Pero Winky lloró aún con más fuerza. Por su parte, Dobby le sonrió a Harry.

—¿Le apetecería a Harry Potter una taza de té? —chilló bien alto, por encima de los sollozos de Winky.

—Eh... bueno —aceptó Harry.

Al instante, unos seis elfos domésticos llegaron al trote por detrás, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, tazas para Harry, Ron y Hermione, una lecherita y un plato lleno de pastas.

—¡Qué buen servicio! —dijo Ron impresionado.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero los elfos parecían encantados. Hicieron una profunda reverencia y se retiraron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Dobby? —preguntó Harry, mientras Dobby servía el té.

—¡Sólo una semana, Harry Potter, señor! —contestó Dobby muy contento—. Dobby vino para ver al profesor Dumbledore, señor. ¿Sabe, señor?, a un elfo doméstico que ha sido despedido le resulta muy difícil conseguir un nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Al decir esto, Winky redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos. La nariz, que era parecida a un tomate aplastado, le goteaba sobre la blusa, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

—¡Dobby ha viajado por todo el país durante dos años intentando encontrar trabajo, señor! —chilló Dobby—. ¡Pero Dobby no ha encontrado trabajo, señor, porque Dobby quiere que le paguen!

Los elfos domésticos que había por la cocina, que escuchaban y observaban con interés, apartaron la mirada al oír aquellas palabras, como si Dobby hubiera dicho algo grosero y vergonzoso.

Hermione, por el contrario, le dijo:

—¡Me parece muy bien, Dobby!

_Si creo que no los liberare pero hare turnos con ello para que descansen – comento Albus _

_Esto también es una opción – aseguro Hermione_

—¡Gracias, señorita! —respondió Dobby, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír—. Pero la mayor parte de los magos no quieren un elfo doméstico que exige que le paguen, señorita. «¡Pues vaya un elfo doméstico!», dicen, y me dan un portazo. A Dobby le gusta trabajar, pero quiere llevar ropa y quiere que le paguen, Harry Potter... ¡A Dobby le gusta ser libre!

Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se alejaban de Dobby poco a poco, como si sufriera una enfermedad contagiosa. Winky se quedó donde estaba, aunque se puso a llorar aún con más fuerza.

—¡Y después, Harry Potter, Dobby va a ver a Winky y se entera de que Winky también ha sido liberada! —dijo Dobby contento.

Al oír esto, Winky se levantó de golpe del taburete y, echándose boca abajo sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, se puso a golpearlo con sus diminutos puños mientras lloraba con verdadero dolor. Hermione se apresuró a dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado, e intentó consolarla, pero nada de lo que decía tenía ningún efecto.

_Ves porque no me gusta tener elfos – le susurro Lily a James_

Dobby prosiguió su historia chillando por encima del llanto de Winky.

—¡Y entonces se le ocurrió a Dobby, Harry Potter, señor! «¿Por qué Dobby y Winky no buscan trabajo juntos?», dice Dobby. «¿Dónde hay bastante trabajo para dos elfos domésticos?», pregunta Winky. Y Dobby piensa, ¡y cae en la cuenta, señor! ¡Hogwarts! Así que Dobby y Winky vinieron a ver al profesor Dumbledore, señor, ¡y el profesor Dumbledore los contrató!

Dobby sonrió muy contento, y de los ojos volvieron a brotarle lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Y el profesor Dumbledore dice que pagará a Dobby, señor, si Dobby quiere que se le pague! ¡Y así Dobby es un elfo libre, señor, y Dobby recibe un galeón a la semana y libra un día al mes!

—¡Eso no es mucho! —dijo Hermione desde el suelo, por encima de los continuados llantos y puñetazos de Winky.

—El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció a Dobby diez galeones a la semana, y librar los fines de semana —explicó Dobby, estremeciéndose repentinamente, como si la posibilidad de tantas riquezas y tiempo libre lo aterrorizara—, pero Dobby regateó hacia abajo, señorita... A Dobby le gusta la libertad, señorita, pero no quiere demasiada, señorita. Prefiere trabajar.

—¿Y cuánto te paga a ti el profesor Dumbledore, Winky? —le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

_Cuñadita la has liado – dijo Bill_

Si pensaba que aquella pregunta la alegraría, estaba completamente equivocada. Winky dejó de llorar, pero cuando se sentó miró a Hermione con sus enormes ojos castaños, con la cara empapada y una expresión de furia.

—¡Winky puede ser una elfina desgraciada, pero todavía no recibe paga! —chilló—. ¡Winky no ha caído tan bajo! ¡Winky se siente avergonzada de ser libre! ¡Como debe ser!

—¿Avergonzada? —repitió Hermione sin comprender—. ¡Pero, vamos, Winky! ¡Es el señor Crouch el que debería avergonzarse, no tú! Tú no hiciste nada incorrecto. ¡Es él el que se portó contigo horriblemente!

Pero, al oír aquellas palabras, Winky se llevó las manos a los agujeros del sombrero y se aplastó las orejas para no oír nada, a la vez que chillaba:

—¡Usted no puede insultar a mi amo, señorita! ¡Usted no puede insultar al señor Crouch! ¡El señor Crouch es un buen mago, señorita! ¡El señor Crouch hizo bien en despedir a Winky, que es mala!

_Hermione no puedes imponer tu forma de pensar a las malas – le comento Aidil_

—A Winky le está costando adaptarse, Harry Potter —chilló Dobby en tono confidencial—. Winky se olvida de que ya no está ligada al señor Crouch. Ahora podría decir lo que piensa, pero no lo hará.

—Entonces, ¿los elfos domésticos no pueden decir lo que piensan sobre sus amos? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Oh, no, señor, no! —contestó Dobby, repentinamente serio—. Es parte de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. Guardamos sus secretos con nuestro silencio, señor. Nosotros sostenemos el honor familiar y nunca hablamos mal de ellos. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Dobby que él no le daba importancia a eso. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que somos libres para... para...

Dobby se puso nervioso de pronto, y le hizo a Harry una seña para que se acercara más. Harry se inclinó hacia él. Entonces Dobby le susurró:

—Dijo que somos libres para llamarlo... para llamarlo... vejete chiflado, si queremos, señor.

Dobby se rió con una risa nerviosa. Estaba asustado.

—Pero Dobby no quiere llamarlo así, Harry Potter —dijo, retomando el tono normal y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer que sus orejas palmearan la una con la otra—. Dobby aprecia muchísimo al profesor Dumbledore, y estará orgulloso de guardarle sus secretos.

_Me cae bien ese elfo – dijo Albus_

—Pero ¿ahora puedes decir lo que quieras sobre los Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

En los inmensos ojos de Dobby había una mirada de temor.

—Dobby... Dobby podría —dijo dudando. Encogió sus pequeños hombros—. Dobby podría decirle a Harry Potter que sus antiguos amos eran...eran... ¡magos tenebrosos!

Dobby se quedó quieto un momento, temblando, horrorizado de su propio atrevimiento. Luego corrió hasta la mesa más cercana y empezó a darse cabezazos contra ella, muy fuerte.

—¡Dobby es malo! ¡Dobby es malo! —chilló.

Harry agarró a Dobby por la parte de atrás de la corbata y tiró de él para separarlo de la mesa.

—Gracias, Harry Potter, gracias —dijo Dobby sin aliento, frotándose la cabeza.

—Sólo te hace falta un poco de práctica —repuso Harry.

—¡Práctica! —chilló Winky furiosa—. ¡Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, Dobby, decir eso de tus amos!

—¡Ellos ya no son mis amos, Winky! —replicó Dobby desafiante—. ¡A Dobby ya no le preocupa lo que piensen!

_Ni a nosotros lo que tu pienses de nosotros – contesto Draco_

—¡Eres un mal elfo, Dobby! —gimió Winky, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos—. ¡Pobre señor Crouch!, ¿cómo se las apañará sin Winky? ¡Me necesita, necesita mis cuidados! He cuidado de los Crouch toda mi vida, y mi madre lo hizo antes que yo, y mi abuela antes que ella... ¿Qué dirían si supieran que me han liberado? ¡Ah, el oprobio, la vergüenza! —Volvió a taparse la cara con la falda y siguió llorando.

—Winky —le dijo Hermione con firmeza—, estoy completamente segura de que el señor Crouch se las apaña bien sin ti. Lo hemos visto, ¿sabes?

—¿Han visto a mi amo? —exclamó Winky sin aliento, alzando la cara llena de lágrimas y mirándola con ojos como platos—. ¿Lo ha visto usted aquí, en Hogwarts?

—Sí —repuso Hermione—. Él y el señor Bagman son jueces en el Torneo de los tres magos.

—¿También viene el señor Bagman? —chilló Winky.

Para sorpresa de Harry (y también de Ron y Hermione, por la expresión de sus caras), Winky volvió a indignarse.

—¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!, ¡un mago muy malo! ¡A mi amo no le gusta, no, nada en absoluto!

—¿Bagman malo? —se extrañó Harry.

—¡Ay, sí! —dijo Winky, afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¡Mi amo le contó a Winky algunas cosas! Pero Winky no lo dice... Winky guarda los secretos de su amo... —Volvió a deshacerse en lágrimas, y la oyeron murmurar entre sollozos, con la cabeza otra vez escondida en la falda—: ¡Pobre amo, pobre amo!, ¡ya no tiene a Winky para que lo ayude!

_Esa elfina tiene un gran trastorno – dijo Sirius_

Como fue imposible sacarle a Winky otra palabra sensata, la dejaron llorar y se acabaron el té mientras Dobby les hablaba alegremente sobre su vida como elfo libre y los planes que tenía para su dinero.

—¡Dobby va a comprarse un jersey, Harry Potter! —explicó muy contento, señalándose el pecho desnudo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Dobby? —le dijo Ron, que parecía haberle tomado aprecio—. Te daré el que me haga mi madre esta Navidad; siempre me regala uno. No te disgusta el color rojo, ¿verdad? —Dobby se emocionó—Tendremos que encogerlo un poco para que te venga bien, pero combinará perfectamente con la cubretetera.

_Sabes que me entraron ganas de besarte es día – susurro Hermione a Ron_

_Puedes besarme ahora – le contesto en susurros Ron_

Cuando se disponían a irse, muchos de los elfos que había por allí se les acercaron a fin de ofrecerles cosas de picar para que las tomaran mientras subían la escalera. Hermione declinó, entristecida por la manera en que los elfos hacían reverencias, pero Harry y Ron se llenaron los bolsillos con empanadillas y pasteles.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —les dijo Harry a los elfos, que se habían arracimado junto a la puerta para darles las buenas noches—. ¡Hasta luego, Dobby!

—Harry Potter... ¿puede Dobby ir a verlo alguna vez, señor? —preguntó el elfo con timidez.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Harry, y Dobby sonrió.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? —comentó Ron cuando Harry, Hermione y él habían dejado atrás las cocinas, y subían hacia el vestíbulo—. He estado todos estos años muy impresionado por la manera en que Fred y George robaban comida de las cocinas. Y, la verdad, no es que sea muy difícil, ¿no? ¡Arden en deseos de obsequiarlo a uno con ella!

—Creo que no podía haberles ocurrido nada mejor a esos elfos, ¿sabéis? —dijo Hermione, subiendo delante de ellos por la escalinata de mármol—. Me refiero a que Dobby viniera a trabajar aquí. Los otros elfos se darán cuenta de lo feliz que es siendo libre, ¡y poco a poco empezarán a desear lo mismo!

—Esperemos que no se fijen mucho en Winky —dijo Harry.

—Ella se animará —afirmó Hermione, aunque parecía un poco dudosa—.En cuanto se le haya pasado el susto y se haya acostumbrado a Hogwarts, se dará cuenta de que está mucho mejor sin ese señor Crouch.

—Parece que lo quiere mucho —apuntó Ron con la boca llena (acababa de empezar un pastel de crema).

_Solo puedes comer – dijo Ginny_

—Sin embargo, no tiene muy buena opinión de Bagman, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry—. Me pregunto qué dirá el señor Crouch de él en su casa.

—Seguramente dice que no es un buen director de departamento —repuso Hermione—, y la verdad es que algo de razón sí que tiene, ¿no?

—Aun así preferiría trabajar para él que para Crouch —declaró Ron—. Al menos Bagman tiene sentido del humor.

—Que Percy no te oiga decir eso —le advirtió Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

_Porque os metéis todos conmigo – preguntó Percy_

_No aquí la pregunta es cuándo nuestra cuñadita, sabe hacer bromas – exclamo sorprendido George_

—No, bueno, Percy no trabajaría para alguien que tuviera sentido del humor —dijo Ron, comenzando un relámpago de chocolate—. Percy no reconocería una broma aunque bailara desnuda delante de él llevando la cubretetera de Dobby.

_Bueno eso es pasarse – dijo Percy_

_Qué tal si descansamos un poco – sugirieron las tres mujeres embarazadas _

_vale – contestaron el resto_


	17. capitulo 22

_22 Una prueba inesperada _

_Después de haber descansado y charlado de diferentes temas, todos se disponían a leer._

_Quien lee ahora – pregunto Ginny_

_Que tal lunático – sugirió Sirius_

_Dame el libro – pidió Remus_

—¡Potter!, ¡Weasley!, ¿queréis atender?

La irritada voz de la profesora McGonagall restalló como un látigo en la clase de Transformaciones del jueves, y tanto Harry como Ron se sobresaltaron.

_Harry y Ron estáis castigados – dijo Lily_

_Dos semanas sin postre – continúo Molly – si te parece bien Lily_

_Perfecto – afirmo Lily_

_Bueno compañero no volveremos a comer postres hasta que nos casemos – susurro Ron_

_No hay problema – susurro Harry – tenemos que aprender a cocinar_

La clase estaba acabando. Habían terminado el trabajo: las gallinas de Guinea que habían estado transformando en conejillos de Indias estaban guardadas en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa de la profesora McGonagall (el conejillo de Neville todavía tenía plumas), y habían copiado de la pizarra el enunciado de sus deberes («Describe, poniendo varios ejemplos, en qué deben modificarse los encantamientos transformadores al llevar a cabo cambios en especies híbridas»). La campana iba a sonar de un momento a otro. Cuando Harry y Ron, que habían estado luchando con dos de las varitas de pega de Fred y George a modo de espadas, levantaron la vista, Ron sujetaba un loro de hojalata, y Harry, una merluza de goma.

_Y encima estaban jugando – dijo para sorpresa de sus amigos James – añádele tres semanas más sin postre Molly._

_No puede ser James Potter castigando a su hijo por no atender en clase – se mofo Snape_

_A mí se me daba bien las transformaciones – dijo James – pero a él no así que o atiende o estará castigado, es simple._

—Ahora que Potter y Weasley tendrán la amabilidad de comportarse de acuerdo con su edad —dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndoles a los dos una mirada de enfado cuando la cabeza de la merluza de Harry cayó al suelo (súbitamente cortada por el pico del loro de hojalata de Ron) —, tengo que deciros algo a todos vosotros.

»Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven...

_Que divertido un baile de navidad – comentaron todas las mujeres de la sala_

_Si divertidísimo – exclamaron con ironía los hombres_

Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, y las dos miraron a Harry. La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso, lo cual le pareció injusto a Harry, ya que a Ron y a él sí que los había regañado.

_Profesora por favor – dijo Sirius – trate a todos por igual._

—Será obligatoria la túnica de gala —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall—. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... —La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada—. El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire —dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

_Profesora que tienen 14 años – dijo Lily _

_Eso que nadie pensaba en esas cosas – dijo Ron_

Lavender se rió más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Harry comprendió dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido: la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido.

_Diez puntos menos Harry – dijo Minerva – mira que pensar esas cosas de un profesor._

_El resto de la sala se reía de lo que acababan de leer._

—Pero eso no quiere decir —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall— que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.

_Eso nunca – corearon todos los Gryffindor de la sala._

Sonó la campana, y se formó el habitual revuelo mientras recogían las cosas y se echaban las mochilas al hombro.

La profesora McGonagall llamó por encima del alboroto:

—Potter, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Dando por supuesto que aquello tenía algo que ver con su merluza de goma descabezada, Harry se acercó a la mesa de la profesora con expresión sombría.

La profesora McGonagall esperó a que se hubiera ido el resto de la clase, y luego le dijo:

—Potter, los campeones y sus parejas...

—¿Qué parejas? —preguntó Harry.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró recelosa, como si pensara que intentaba tomarle el pelo.

—Vuestras parejas para el baile de Navidad, Potter —dijo con frialdad—. Vuestras parejas de baile.

Harry sintió que se le encogían las tripas.

—¿Parejas de baile? —Notó cómo se ponía rojo—. Yo no bailo —se apresuró a decir.

_James tienes que enseñar a tu hijo a bailar – le dijo Lily a James_

_Vale cariño- contesto James_

—Sí, claro que bailas —replicó algo irritada la profesora McGonagall—.Eso era lo que quería decirte. Es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile.

Harry se imaginó de repente a sí mismo con sombrero de copa y frac, acompañado de alguna chica ataviada con el tipo de vestido con volantes que tía Petunia se ponía siempre para ir a las fiestas del jefe de tío Vernon.

_Harry en nuestro mundo no nos ponemos esas cosas horrorosas – le explico Lily- sino unas túnicas de gala._

_Ya lo sé mama – contesto Harry – pero gracias de todas formas._

—Yo no bailo —insistió.

—Es la tradición —declaró con firmeza la profesora McGonagall—. Tú eres campeón de Hogwarts, y harás lo que se espera de ti como representante del colegio. Así que encárgate de encontrar pareja, Potter.

—Pero... yo no...

—Ya me has oído, Potter —dijo la profesora McGonagall en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

_Pobrecito, necesita que le demos clase de cómo conquistar a una chica – dijo Sirius _

_No me hace falta, estoy muy contento con Ginny no necesito otra para nada, además me las he arreglado bastante bien sin esas clases- contesto Harry, ganándose un beso de su novia._

Una semana antes, Harry habría pensado que encontrar una pareja de baile era pan comido comparado con enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro. Pero, habiendo ya pasado esto último, y teniendo que afrontar la perspectiva de pedirle a una chica que bailara con él, le parecía que era preferible volver a pasar por lo del colacuerno.

_Harry por favor – chillo Lily- deja de decir tonterías_

_Vale mama – contesto asustado Harry _

Harry nunca había visto que se apuntara tanta gente para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Él siempre lo hacía, claro, porque la alternativa que le quedaba era regresar a Privet Drive, pero siempre había formado parte de una exigua minoría. Aquel año, en cambio, daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos de cuarto para arriba se iban a quedar, y todos parecían también obsesionados con el baile que se acercaba, sobre todo las chicas. Y era sorprendente descubrir de pronto cuántas chicas parecía haber en Hogwarts.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Chicas que reían y cuchicheaban por los corredores del castillo, chicas que estallaban en risas cuando los chicos pasaban por su lado, chicas emocionadas que cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que llevarían la noche de Navidad...

_Cornamenta seguro que es hijo tuyo –dijo horrorizado Sirius_

_Pues claro, porque preguntas eso – pregunto James_

_Pues porque no se da cuenta de que en el colegio hay chicas hasta 4º curso, es preocupante – aseguro Sirius_

_Deja de decir tonterías – dijo Remus_

—¿Por qué van siempre en grupo? —se quejó Harry tras cruzarse con una docena aproximada de chicas que se reían y lo miraban—. ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que hacer uno para pedirle algo a una sola?

—¿Quieres echarle el lazo a una? —dijo Ron—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de con cuál lo vas a intentar?

Harry no respondió. Tenía muy claro a quién le hubiera gustado pedírselo, pero no conseguiría reunir el valor... Cho le llevaba un año, era preciosa, jugaba maravillosamente al quidditch y tenía mucho éxito entre la gente. Ron parecía comprender qué era lo que le pasaba a Harry por la cabeza.

_La asquerosa esa – dijo Ginny_

—Mira, no vas a tener ningún problema. Eres un campeón. Acabas de burlar al colacuerno húngaro. Me apuesto a que harían cola para bailar contigo.

En atención a su amistad recientemente reanudada, Ron redujo al mínimo la amargura de su voz. Y, para sorpresa de Harry, resultó que Ron tenía razón.

_Muy bien Ron – lo felicito James_

Al día siguiente, una chica de Hufflepuff con el pelo rizado que iba a tercero y con la que Harry no había hablado jamás le pidió que fuera al baile con ella. Harry se quedó tan sorprendido que dijo que no antes de pararse a pensarlo.

_Eres tonto – dijo Sirius_

La chica se fue bastante dolida, y Harry tuvo que soportar durante toda la clase de Historia de la Magia las burlas de Dean, Seamus y Ron a propósito de ella. Al día siguiente se lo pidieron otras dos, una de segundo y (para horror de Harry) otra de quinto que daba la impresión de que podría pegarle si se negaba.

_Esas no te convienen – dijo divertida Tonks_

—Pero si está muy bien —le dijo Ron cuando paró de reírse.

—Me saca treinta centímetros —contestó Harry, aún desconcertado—. ¿Te imaginas cómo será intentar bailar con ella?

Recordaba las palabras de Hermione sobre Krum: «¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso!» Harry dudaba mucho que alguna de aquellas chicas que le habían pedido ser su pareja hubieran querido ir con él al baile si no hubiera sido campeón de Hogwarts. Luego se preguntó si eso le molestaría en caso de que se lo pidiera Cho.

_Y vueltas con la imbécil esa- exclamo Ginny_

_Sabes me equivoque, pero luego supe dónde mirar – le susurro Harry, y la beso _

_Harry quieres poner atención a la lectura – lo regaño Sirius_

_Es mi vida, crees que necesito oírla – pregunto Harry_

En conjunto, Harry tenía que admitir que, incluso con la embarazosa perspectiva de tener que abrir el baile, su vida había mejorado mucho después de superar la primera prueba. Ya no le decían todas aquellas cosas tan desagradables por los corredores, y sospechaba que Cedric podía haber tenido algo que ver: tal vez hubiera dicho a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff que lo dejaran en paz, en agradecimiento a la advertencia de Harry. También parecía haber por todas partes menos insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY». Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy seguía recitándole algún pasaje del artículo de Rita Skeeter a la menor oportunidad, pero cosechaba cada vez menos risas por ello. Y, como para no enturbiar la felicidad de Harry, en El Profeta no había aparecido ninguna historia sobre Hagrid.

_Menos mal – suspiraron todos._

—No parecía muy interesada en criaturas mágicas, en realidad —les contó Hagrid durante la última clase del trimestre, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione le preguntaron cómo le había ido en la entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

Para alivio de ellos, Hagrid abandonó la idea del contacto directo con los escregutos, y aquel día se guarecieron simplemente tras la cabaña y se sentaron a una mesa de caballetes a preparar una selección de comida fresca con la que tentarlos.

—Sólo quería hablar de ti, Harry —continuó Hagrid en voz baja—. Bueno, yo le dije que somos amigos desde que fui a buscarte a casa de los Durs ley. « ¿Nunca ha tenido que regañarlo en cuatro años?», me preguntó. « ¿Nunca le ha dado guerra en clase?» Yo le dije que no, y a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Creo que quería que le dijera que eres horrible, Harry.

_James cuando tenga a Harry iré a arrancarle los pelos a esa arpía - aseguro Lily_

_James te he dicho que Lily está muy agresiva en este embarazo – le comento entre susurro Sirius_

_Lily, amor yo te acompañare vale – le dijo James, pasando del comentario de Sirius_

_Vale gracias – le agradeció y lo beso_

—Claro que sí —corroboró Harry, echando unos cuantos trozos de hígado de dragón en una fuente de metal, y cogiendo el cuchillo para cortar un poco más—. No puede seguir pintándome como un héroe trágico, porque se hartarían.

—Ahora quiere un nuevo punto de vista, Hagrid —opinó Ron, mientras cascaba huevos de salamandra—. ¡Tendrías que haberle dicho que Harry era un criminal demente!

—¡Pero no lo es! —dijo Hagrid, realmente sorprendido.

Gracias Hagrid – agradeció James

—Debería haber ido a hablar con Snape —comentó Harry en tono sombrío—. Le puede decir lo que quiere oír sobre mí en cualquier momento: «Potter no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites desde que llegó a este colegio...»

_Severus Tobías Snape – chillo Lily – como vuelvas a meterte con mi bebe no sabrás por donde ha venido el golpe_

—¿Ha dicho eso? —se asombró Hagrid, mientras Ron y Hermione se reían—. Bueno, habrás desobedecido alguna norma, Harry, pero en realidad eres bueno.

—Gracias, Hagrid —le dijo Harry sonriendo.

_Lily se levantó con ayuda de James y se dirigió hacia Hagrid _

_Gracias, muchísimas gracias – agradeció Lily y lo abrazo _

_No hay de que Lily – le dijo Hagrid_

—¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad, Hagrid? —quiso saber Ron.

—Creo que me daré una vuelta por allí, sí —contestó Hagrid con voz ronca—. Será una buena fiesta, supongo. Tú vas a abrir el baile, ¿no, Harry? ¿Con quién vas a bailar?

—Aún no tengo con quién —contestó Harry, sintiéndose enrojecer de nuevo. Hagrid no insistió.

Cada día de la última semana del trimestre fue más bullicioso que el anterior. Por todas partes corrían los rumores sobre el baile de Navidad, aunque Harry no daba crédito ni a la mitad de ellos. Por ejemplo, decían que Dumbledore le había comprado a la señora Rosmerta ochocientos barriles de hidromiel con especias. Parecía ser verdad, sin embargo, lo de que había contratado a Las Brujas de Macbeth. Harry no sabía quiénes eran exactamente porque nunca había tenido una radio mágica; pero, viendo el entusiasmo de los que habían crecido escuchando la CM (los Cuarenta Magistrales), suponía que debían de ser un grupo musical muy famoso.

_De verdad cuñadito que eres lo que no hay – comentaron los gemelos al unisón – por qué no preguntaste _

Algunos profesores, como el pequeño Flitwick, desistieron de intentar enseñarles gran cosa al ver que sus mentes estaban tan claramente situadas en otro lugar. En la clase del miércoles los dejó jugar, y él se pasó la mayor parte de la hora comentando con Harry lo perfecto que le había salido el encantamiento convocador que había usado en la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Otros profesores no fueron tan generosos. Nada apartaría al profesor Binns, por ejemplo, de avanzar pesadamente a través de sus apuntes sobre las revueltas de los duendes. Dado que Binns no había permitido que su propia muerte alterara el programa, todos supusieron que una tontería como la Navidad no lo iba a distraer lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente cómo podía conseguir que incluso unos altercados sangrientos y fieros como las revueltas de los duendes sonaran igual de aburridos que el informe de Percy sobre los culos de los calderos. También McGonagall y Moody los hicieron trabajar hasta el último segundo de clase, y Snape antes hubiera adoptado a Harry que dejarlos jugar durante una lección. Con una mirada muy desagradable les informó de que dedicaría la última clase del trimestre a un examen sobre antídotos.

_Típico de quejicus – espeto Sirius_

_Pues yo en el colegio cuando ya hemos hecho todos los exámenes no vamos a clase – informo Dudley_

—Es un puñetero —dijo amargamente Ron aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor—. Colocarnos un examen el último día... Estropearnos el último cachito de trimestre con montones de cosas que repasar...

—Mmm... Pero no veo que te estés agobiando mucho —replicó Hermione, mirándolo por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones.

Ron se entretenía levantando un castillo con los naipes explosivos, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con la baraja muggle porque el edificio entero podía estallar en cualquier momento.

_Claro porque estudiar es muy aburrido a que si Ronald – comento Molly_

—Es Navidad, Hermione —le recordó Harry. Estaba arrellanado en un butacón al lado de la chimenea, leyendo Volando con los Cannons por décima vez.

Hermione también lo miró a él con severidad.

—Creí que harías algo constructivo, Harry, aunque no quisieras estudiar los antídotos.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Harry mientras observaba a Joey Jenkins, de los Cannons, lanzarle una bludger a un cazador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

—¡Como pensar en ese huevo!

—Vamos, Hermione, tengo hasta el veinticuatro de febrero —le recordó Harry.

_No tienes que dejar las cosas para último momento Harry – le dijo Aidil_

_Mira James tu hija tampoco ha salido a ti – dijo Sirius – uno no sabe ligar y la otra es muy responsable._

Había metido el huevo en el baúl del dormitorio y no lo había vuelto a abrir desde la fiesta que había seguido a la primera prueba. Después de todo, aún quedaban dos meses y medio hasta el día en que necesitaría saber qué significaba aquel gemido chirriante.

—¡Pero te podría llevar semanas averiguarlo! —objetó Hermione—. Y vas a quedar como un auténtico idiota si todos descifran la siguiente prueba menos tú.

—Déjalo en paz, Hermione. Se merece un descanso —dijo Ron. Y, al colocar en el techo del castillo las últimas dos cartas, el edificio entero estalló y le chamuscó las cejas.

—Muy guapo, Ron... Esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con la túnica de gala.

Eran Fred y George. Se sentaron a la mesa con Ron y Hermione mientras aquél evaluaba los daños.

_La verdad que estabas muy mono con la cara llena de cenizas – le susurro Hermione en el oído a Ron, este aprovecho y la beso _

—Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? —le preguntó George.

—No, está entregando una carta —contestó Ron—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile —repuso Fred sarcásticamente.

—Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, so tonto —dijo George.

—¿A quién seguís escribiendo vosotros dos, eh? —preguntó Ron.

—Aparta las narices, Ron, si no quieres que se te chamusquen también —le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto amenazador—. Bueno... ¿ya tenéis todos pareja para el baile?

—No —respondió Ron.

—Pues mejor te das prisa, tío, o pillarán a todas las guapas —dijo Fred.

—¿Con quién vas tú? —quiso saber Ron.

—Con Angelina —contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

—Buena pregunta —reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó—: ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

—Bueno, vale —aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

_A mí me lo piden así y no acepto – aseguro Tonks_

_Ni yo – la siguió Lily_

—Ya lo veis —les dijo Fred a Harry y Ron—: pan comido. —Se puso en pie, bostezó y añadió—: Tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio, George. Vamos...

En cuanto se fueron, Ron dejó de tocarse las cejas y miró a Harry por encima de los restos del castillo, que ardían sin llama.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trols.

_Se puede saber que he hecho yo para tener un hijo sin tacto – pregunto Molly a la nada _

_Mira lo que has conseguido Ron, que mama se vuelva loca – exclamo Fred en tono burlón._

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

—¿Un par de qué, perdona?

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo.

—Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática!

—Tiene la nariz torcida —objetó Ron.

—Ya veo —exclamó Hermione enfureciéndose—. Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona.

—Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien —dijo Ron.

—Me voy a la cama —espetó Hermione, y sin decir otra palabra salió para la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

_Estabas celosa he cuñadita – dijo George_

_No – contesto Hermione_

Deseosos de impresionar a los visitantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, los de Hogwarts parecían determinados a engalanar el castillo lo mejor posible en Navidad. Cuando estuvo lista la decoración, Harry pensó que era la más sorprendente que había visto nunca en el castillo: a las barandillas de la escalinata de mármol les habían añadido carámbanos perennes; los acostumbrados doce árboles de Navidad del Gran Comedor estaban adornados con todo lo imaginable, desde luminosas bayas de acebo hasta búhos auténticos, dorados, que ululaban; y habían embrujado las armaduras para que entonaran villancicos cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado. Era impresionante oír Adeste, fideles... cantado por un yelmo vacío que no sabía más que la mitad de la letra. En varias ocasiones, Filch, el conserje, tuvo que sacar a Peeves de dentro de las armaduras, donde se ocultaba para llenar los huecos de los villancicos con versos de su invención, siempre bastantes groseros.

_Debía ser divertido – comento con expresión soñadora James_

_Mucho – le contesto Harry_

Y Harry aún no había invitado a Cho al baile. Él y Ron se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos aunque, como Harry observó, sin pareja. Ron no haría tanto el ridículo como él, porque se suponía que Harry tenía que abrir el baile con los demás campeones.

_Esa bruja – dijo Ginny_

_Ginny todos sabemos que es bruja – dijo James – no hacía falta que lo dijeras _

_Podías bailar solo – comento burlándose George de Harry._

—Supongo que siempre quedará Myrtle la Llorona —comentó en tono lúgubre, refiriéndose al fantasma que habitaba en los servicios de las chicas del segundo piso.

—Tendremos que hacer de tripas corazón, Harry —le dijo Ron el viernes por la mañana, en un tono que sugería que se proponían asaltar una fortaleza inexpugnable—. Antes de que volvamos esta noche a la sala común, tenemos que haber conseguido pareja, ¿vale?

—Eh... vale —asintió Harry.

Pero cada vez que vio a Cho aquel día (durante el recreo, y luego a la hora de la comida, y una vez más cuando iba a Historia de la Magia) estaba rodeada de amigas. ¿Es que no iba sola a ninguna parte? ¿Podría pillarla por sorpresa de camino a los servicios? Pero no: también a los servicios iba acompañada de una escolta de cuatro o cinco chicas. Aunque, si no se daba prisa, se adelantaría algún otro.

_Zorra – susurro Ginny _

_Ginny, vale me enterado que no te cae bien – le susurro Harry y la beso – pero al final siempre fuiste tú aunque no me diera cuenta. _

Le costó concentrarse en el examen de antídotos, y por eso se olvidó de añadir el ingrediente principal (un bezoar), por lo que Snape le puso un cero.

_Claro Tobías porque el resto de antídotos no valen para nada – chillo enfadada Lily_

_No me llames Tobías, Lilian – espeto Snape_

_No le hables así a mi mujer – contesto James_

_Vale los tres – chillo Harry_

Pero no le preocupó: estaba demasiado absorto reuniendo valor para lo que se disponía a hacer. Cuando sonó la campana, cogió la mochila y salió corriendo de la mazmorra.

—Nos vemos en la cena— les dijo a Ron y Hermione, y se abalanzó escaleras arriba.

Sólo tendría que preguntarle a Cho si podía hablar con ella, eso era todo... Se apresuró por los abarrotados corredores en su busca, y (antes incluso de lo que esperaba) la encontró saliendo de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Eh... Cho... ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? Tendrían que prohibir las risas tontas, pensó Harry furioso cuando todas las chicas que estaban con Cho empezaron a reírse. Ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

_Guarra – remugo Ginny, y Harry la abrazo más fuerte_

—Claro —dijo, y lo siguió adonde no podían oírlos sus compañeras de clase.

Harry se volvió a mirarla y el estómago le dio una sacudida, como si bajando una escalera se hubiera saltado un escalón sin darse cuenta.

—Eh... —balbuceó.

No podía pedírselo. No podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cho lo miraba, y parecía desconcertada. Se le trabó la lengua.

—¿Quieresveviralmailecombigo?

_Harry se lo tienes que decir más despacio - le dijo James_

—¿Cómo? —dijo Cho.

—¿Que... querrías venir al baile conmigo? —le preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse rojo? ¿Por qué?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Cho, y se puso roja ella también—. ¡Ah, Harry, lo siento muchísimo! —Y parecía verdad—. Ya me he comprometido con otro.

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry.

_Bien – dijo Ginny_

Qué raro: un momento antes, las tripas se le retorcían como culebras; pero de repente parecía que las tripas se hubieran ido a otra parte.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —añadió.

—Lo siento muchísimo —repitió ella.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Harry.

Se quedaron mirándose, y luego dijo Cho:

—Bueno...

—Sí... —contestó Harry.

—Bueno, hasta luego —se despidió Cho, que seguía muy colorada.

Sin poder contenerse, Harry la llamó.

—¿Con quién vas?

—Con Cedric —dijo ella—. Con Cedric Diggory.

—Ah, bien —respondió Harry.

_Tus primeras calabazas – le dijo Lily – que mono_

_Fred se ha vuelto loca la madre de Harry – pregunto George_

_No, me parece que es una expresión muggles – contesto Fred_

Y volvió a notar las tripas. Parecía como si durante su breve ausencia hubieran ido a llenarse de plomo.

Olvidándose por completo de la cena, volvió lentamente a la torre de Gryffindor, y la voz de Cho le retumbó en los oídos con cada paso que daba: «Con Cedric... Con Cedric Diggory.» Cedric había empezado a caerle bastante bien, y había estado dispuesto a olvidar que le hubiera ganado al quidditch, y que fuera guapo, y que lo quisiera todo el mundo, y que fuera el campeón favorito de casi todos. Pero en aquel momento comprendió que Cedric era un guapito inepto que no tenía bastante cerebro para llenar un dedal.

_Y tu si Potter – comento Draco_

—«Luces de colores» —le dijo a la Señora Gorda con la voz apagada. Habían cambiado la contraseña el día anterior.

—¡Sí, cielo, por supuesto! —gorjeó ella, acomodándose su nueva cinta de oropel al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar.

Al entrar en la sala común, Harry miró a su alrededor y para sorpresa suya vio que Ron estaba sentado en un rincón alejado, pálido como un muerto. Ginny se hallaba sentada a su lado, hablando con él en voz muy baja.

_Y apareces – dijo Sirius_

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos.

Ron lo miró con expresión de horror.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —exclamó con desesperación—. ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Harry.

—Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con él —explicó Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y le dio a Ron una palmada de apoyo moral en el brazo.

_Ron es tu cuñada – le espeto Bill- respétala_

—¿Que tú qué? —dijo Harry.

—¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! —repitió Ron—. ¿A qué he jugado? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... ¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Simplemente la adelanté en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí!

Ron gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. Siguió hablando, aunque apenas se entendía lo que decía.

—Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr.

—Es en parte una veela —dijo Harry—. Tenías razón: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang.

Ron levantó la mirada.

—Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja —añadió Harry con voz apagada—, y me lo ha dicho.

De pronto, Ginny había dejado de sonreír.

_Pobrecita mía – dijo Lily – te tenía delante y ni cuenta se daba_

—Esto es una estupidez —afirmó Ron—. Somos los únicos que quedamos sin pareja. Bueno, además de Neville. ¿A que no adivinas a quién se lo pidió él? ¡A Hermione!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, completamente anonadado por aquella impactante noticia.

—¡Lo que oyes! —dijo Ron, y recobró parte del color al empezar a reírse—¡Me lo contó después de Pociones! Dijo que ella siempre ha sido muy buena con él, que siempre lo ha ayudado con el trabajo y todo eso... Pero ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja. ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Lo que pasa es que no quería ir con Neville... Porque, claro, ¿quién sería capaz de ir con él?

_Lo siento – se disculpó Ron_

—¡No digas eso! —dijo Ginny enfadada—. No te rías...

Justo en aquel momento entró Hermione por el hueco del retrato.

—¿Por qué no habéis ido a cenar? —les preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

—Porque... (ah, dejad de reíros) porque les han dado calabazas a los dos —explicó Ginny.

Eso les paralizó la risa.

—Muchas gracias, Ginny —murmuró Ron con amargura.

—¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? —le dijo Hermione con altivez-¿Qué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no os preocupéis. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontraréis a alguien que quiera ir con vosotros.

_Dale duro cuñadita – dijeron al a par los gemelos_

Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.

—Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

_Hermione no le diste una buena – exclamaron todas las mujeres a la vez_

—¡Qué observador! —dijo ella ácidamente.

—¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

—No, lo siento —espetó Hermione.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió Ron—. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

—No puedo ir con vosotros —repuso Hermione, ruborizándose—, porque ya tengo pareja.

—¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! —dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

_Venga quien le pega primero –pregunto Molly _

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír.

—Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?

—¡Ya os lo he dicho! —exclamó Hermione muy enfadada—. ¡Tengo pareja!

Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Es mentira —afirmó Ron, viéndola irse.

—No, no lo es —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿con quién va? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

_Y comienzan los celos – se burló Sirius_

—Yo no os lo voy a decir. Eso es cosa de ella —contestó Ginny.

—Bueno —dijo Ron, que parecía extraordinariamente desconcertado—esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo...

—No puedo —lo cortó Ginny, y también se puso colorada—. Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. —Parecía muy triste—. Creo que voy a bajar a cenar —concluyó. Se levantó y se fue por el hueco del retrato, con la cabeza gacha.

_Mi niña – le susurro Harry – y yo sin darme cuenta_

Ron miró a Harry.

—¿Qué mosca les ha picado? —preguntó.

Pero Harry acababa de ver entrar por el hueco del retrato a Parvati y Lavender. Había llegado el momento de emprender acciones drásticas.

—Espera aquí —le pidió a Ron. Se levantó, fue hacia Parvati y le preguntó:

—Parvati, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

A Parvati le dio un ataque de risa. Harry esperó que se le pasara cruzando los dedos dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Sí. Vale —contestó al final, poniéndose muy roja.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, aliviado—. Lavender... ¿quieres ir con Ron?

—Ella es la pareja de Seamus —respondió Parvati, y las dos se rieron más que antes.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Sabéis de alguien que pueda ir con Ron? —preguntó, bajando la voz para que Ron no pudiera oírlo.

—¿Qué tal Hermione Granger? —sugirió Parvati.

—Ya tiene pareja.

Parvati se sorprendió mucho.

—Oh... ¿quién es?

_Yo no sé porque se sorprenden si es más guapa que ella – dijo Ron_

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —repuso—. ¿Qué me decís de Ron?

—Bueno... —dijo Parvati pensativamente—, tal vez mi hermana... Padma, ya sabes, de Ravenclaw. Si quieres se lo pregunto.

—Sí, te lo agradezco —respondió Harry—. Me lo dices, ¿vale?

Y volvió con Ron pensando que aquel baile daba más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa, y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Padma Patil no tuviera la nariz torcida.

_Bueno se acabó – dijo Remus _

_Eres un poco superficial Ron – dijo Alicie_


	18. capitulo 23

_23 El baile de Navidad _

_Quien lee ahora – pregunto Albus_

_Tonks no ha leído – dijo Harry_

_Pues te toca – le dijo Remus_

A pesar del sinfín de deberes que les habían puesto a los de cuarto para Navidad, a Harry no le apetecía ponerse a trabajar al final del trimestre, y se pasó la primera semana de vacaciones disfrutando todo lo posible con sus compañeros. La torre de Gryffindor seguía casi tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña, porque sus ocupantes armaban mucho más jaleo aquellos días. Fred y George habían cosechado un gran éxito con sus galletas de canarios, y durante los dos primeros días de vacaciones la gente iba dejando plumas por todas partes. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que los de Gryffindor aprendieran a tratar con muchísima cautela cualquier cosa de comer que les ofrecieran los demás, por si había una galleta de canarios oculta, y George le confesó a Harry que estaban desarrollando un nuevo invento. Harry decidió no aceptar nunca de ellos ni una pipa de girasol. No se le olvidaba lo de Dudley y el caramelo longuilinguo.

_Eso que se me había olvidado, eso estuvo muy bien – les felicito Sirius_

En aquel momento nevaba copiosamente en el castillo y sus alrededores. El carruaje de Beauxbatons, de color azul claro, parecía una calabaza enorme, helada y cubierta de escarcha, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, que a su lado era como una casita de chocolate con azúcar glasé por encima, en tanto que el barco de Durmstrang tenía las portillas heladas y los mástiles cubiertos de escarcha. Abajo, en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban a sí mismos con guisos calientes y sabrosos, y postres muy ricos. La única que encontraba algo de lo cual quejarse era Fleur Delacour.

—Toda esta comida de «Hogwag» es demasiado pesada —la oyeron decir una noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor (Ron se ocultaba detrás de Harry, para que Fleur no lo viera)—. ¡No voy a «podeg lusig» la túnica!

—¡Ah, qué tragedia! —se burló Hermione cuando Fleur salía al vestíbulo—Vaya ínfulas, ¿eh?

_Hermione que es tu cuñada – dijo Bill_

_Bueno de verdad que quejarse de la comida era pasarse – dijo Hermione_

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione?

Ron le hacía aquella pregunta en los momentos más inesperados para ver si, al pillarla por sorpresa, conseguía que le contestara. Sin embargo, Hermione no hacía más que mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y responder:

—No te lo digo. Te reirías de mí.

_Yo quería que me lo dijeras para partirle la cara – le susurro Ron_

—¿Bromeas, Weasley? —dijo Malfoy tras ellos—. ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?

_Draco estas castigado sin el postre que más te guste – dijo Aidil – se lo preguntare a tu madre para que no se sirva en la mesa_

Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, pero Hermione saludó a alguien detrás de Malfoy:

—¡Hola, profesor Moody!

Malfoy palideció y retrocedió de un salto, buscándolo con la mirada, pero Moody estaba todavía sentado a la mesa de los profesores, terminándose el guiso.

—Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione mordazmente, y ella, Harry y Ron empezaron a subir por la escalinata de mármol riéndose con ganas.

_Eso fue muy bueno cuñadita – dijo Fred_

—Hermione —exclamó de repente Ron, sorprendido—, tus dientes...

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Bueno, que son diferentes... Lo acabo de notar.

—Claro que lo son. ¿Esperabas que siguiera con los colmillos que me puso Malfoy?

—No, lo que quiero decir es que son diferentes de cómo eran antes de la maldición de Malfoy. Están rectos y... de tamaño normal.

_Hermione tienes que sentirte alagada tu novio se fijó en tus dientes – se burló Lily_

Hermione les dirigió de repente una sonrisa maliciosa, y Harry también se dio cuenta: aquélla era una sonrisa muy distinta de la de antes.

—Bueno... cuando fui a que me los encogiera la señora Pomfrey, me puso delante un espejo y me pidió que dijera «ya» cuando hubieran vuelto a su tamaño anterior —explicó—, y simplemente la dejé que siguiera un poco. —Sonrió más aún—. A mis padres no les va a gustar. Llevo años intentando convencerlos de que me dejaran disminuirlos, pero se empeñaban en que siguiera con el aparato. Ya sabéis que son dentistas, y piensan que los dientes y la magia no deberían... ¡Mirad!, ¡ha vuelto Pigwidgeon!

_Hermione eres peligrosa – dijo George_

El mochuelo de Ron, con un rollito de pergamino atado a la pata, gorjeaba como loco encima de la barandilla adornada con carámbanos. La gente que pasaba por allí lo señalaba y se reía, y unas chicas de tercero se pararon a observarlo.

—¡Ay, mira qué lechuza más chiquitita! ¿A que es preciosa?

—¡Estúpido cretino con plumas! —masculló Ron, corriendo por la escalera para atraparlo—. ¡Hay que llevarle las cartas directamente al destinatario, y sin exhibirse por ahí!

_No te voy a regalar nada – dijo Sirius enfadado_

Pigwidgeon gorjeó de contento, sacando la cabeza del puño de Ron. Las chicas de tercero parecían asustadas.

—¡Marchaos por ahí! —les espetó Ron, moviendo el puño en el que tenía atrapado a Pigwidgeon, que ululaba más feliz que nunca cada vez que Ron lo balanceaba en el aire—. Ten, Harry —añadió Ron en voz baja, desprendiéndole de la pata la respuesta de Sirius, mientras las chicas de tercero se iban muy escandalizadas.

_Ron que modales son esos – le regaño Molly _

Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo, y se dieron prisa en subir a la torre de Gryffindor para leerla.

En la sala común todos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando las vacaciones para fijarse en ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron lejos de todo el mundo, junto a una ventana oscura que se iba llenando poco a poco de nieve, y Harry leyó en voz alta:

**Querido Harry: **

**Mi enhorabuena por haber superado la prueba del dragón. ¡El que metió tu nombre en el cáliz, quienquiera que fuera, no debe de estar nada satisfecho! Yo te iba a sugerir una maldición de conjuntivitis, ya que el punto más débil de los dragones son los ojos... **

—Eso es lo que hizo Krum —susurró Hermione.

_Imbécil – susurro Ron_

**... pero lo que hiciste es todavía mejor: estoy impresionado. **

**Aun así, no te confíes, Harry. Sólo has superado una prueba. El que te hizo entrar en el Torneo tiene muchas más posibilidades de hacerte daño, si eso es lo que pretende. Ten los ojos abiertos (especialmente si está cerca ese del que hemos hablado), y procura no meterte en problemas. Escríbeme. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa extraordinaria que ocurra. **

**Sirius **

_James, Sirius ha madurado- sorprendida Lily_

—Lo mismo que Moody —comentó Harry en voz baja, volviendo a meterse la carta dentro de la túnica—. «¡Alerta permanente!» Cualquiera pensaría que camino con los ojos cerrados, pegándome contra las paredes.

_Sabes hubiera sido bueno – dijo Fred – que caminaras así_

_No, pobrecito mío – dijo Ginny- se hubiera hecho daño _

—Pero tiene razón, Harry —repuso Hermione—: todavía te quedan dos pruebas. La verdad es que tendrías que echarle un vistazo a ese huevo y tratar de resolver el enigma que encierra.

—¡Para eso tiene siglos, Hermione! —espetó Ron—. ¿Una partida de ajedrez, Harry?

—Sí, vale —contestó Harry, que, al observar la expresión de Hermione, añadió—: Vamos, ¿cómo me iba a concentrar con todo este ruido? Creo que ni el huevo se oiría.

_Qué buena excusa – dijo George – sabes Fred, podríamos haber contado con ellos para hacer nuestras bromas_

_Ya me estoy dando cuenta – contesto Fred_

—Supongo que no —reconoció ella suspirando, y se sentó a ver la partida, que culminó con un emocionante jaque mate de Ron ejecutado con un par de temerarios peones y un alfil muy violento.

_No dominas el ajedrez – afirmo James_

_Nunca – contesto Harry con una sonrisa_

El día de Navidad, Harry tuvo un despertar muy sobresaltado. Levantó los párpados preguntándose qué era lo que lo había despertado, y vio unos ojos muy grandes, redondos y verdes que lo miraban desde la oscuridad, tan cerca que casi tocaban los suyos.

—¡Dobby! —gritó Harry, apartándose tan aprisa del elfo que casi se cae de la cama—. ¡No hagas eso!

—¡Dobby lo lamenta, señor! —chilló nervioso el elfo, que retrocedió de un salto y se tapó la boca con los largos dedos—. ¡Dobby sólo quería desearle a Harry Potter feliz Navidad y traerle un regalo, señor! ¡Harry Potter le dio permiso a Dobby para venir a verlo de vez en cuando, señor!

_Harry tienes que ser más amable con Dobby – lo regaño Lilly_

_Y mama tú tienes que tranquilizarte, sino quieres que Harry nazca en la sala – la regaño Aidil._

—Sí, muy bien —dijo Harry, con la respiración aún alterada, mientras el ritmo cardíaco recuperaba la normalidad—. Pero la próxima vez sacúdeme el hombro o algo así. No te inclines sobre mí de esa manera...

Harry descorrió las colgaduras de su cama adoselada, cogió las gafas que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y se las puso. Su grito había despertado a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, y todos espiaban a través de sus colgaduras con ojos de sueño y el pelo revuelto.

—¿Te ha atacado alguien, Harry? —preguntó Seamus medio dormido.

—¡No, sólo es Dobby! —susurró Harry—. Vuelve a dormir.

—¡Ah... los regalos! —dijo Seamus, viendo el montón de paquetes que tenía a los pies de la cama.

_Bueno nadie dormirá ahora – aseguro Sirius_

Ron, Dean y Neville decidieron que, ya que se habían despertado, podían aprovechar para abrir los regalos. Harry se volvió hacia Dobby, que seguía de pie junto a la cama, nervioso y todavía preocupado por el susto que le había dado a Harry. Llevaba una bola de Navidad atada a la punta de la cubre-tetera.

—¿Puede Dobby darle el regalo a Harry Potter? —preguntó con timidez.

—Claro que sí —contestó Harry—. Eh... yo también tengo algo para ti.

Era mentira. No había comprado nada para Dobby, pero abrió rápidamente el baúl y sacó un par de calcetines enrollados y llenos de bolitas. Eran los más viejos y feos que tenía, de color amarillo mostaza, y habían pertenecido a tío Vernon. La razón de que tuvieran tantas bolitas era que Harry los usaba desde hacía más de un año para proteger el chivatoscopio. Lo desenvolvió y le entregó los calcetines a Dobby, diciendo:

—Perdona, se me olvidó empaquetarlos.

_Qué bonito gesto por tu parte – dijo Lilly _

Pero Dobby estaba emocionado.

—¡Los calcetines son lo que más le gusta a Dobby, señor! ¡Son sus prendas favoritas! —aseguró, quitándose los que llevaba, tan dispares, y poniéndose los de tío Vernon—. Ahora ya tengo siete, señor. Pero, señor... —dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo después de subirse los calcetines hasta las perneras del pantalón corto—, en la tienda se han equivocado, Harry Potter: ¡son del mismo color!

—¡Harry, cómo no te diste cuenta de eso! —intervino Ron, sonriendo desde su cama, que se hallaba ya cubierta de papeles de regalo—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Dobby? Mira, aquí tienes. Toma estos dos, y así podrás mezclarlos con los de Harry. Y aquí tienes el jersey.

_Sabéis tenéis un corazón enorme – dijeron las dos pelirrojas _

Le entregó a Dobby un par de calcetines de color violeta que acababa de desenvolver, y el jersey tejido a mano que le había enviado su madre.

Dobby se sentía abrumado.

—¡El señor es muy gentil! —chilló con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y haciéndole a Ron una reverencia—. Dobby sabía que el señor tenía que ser un gran mago, siendo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, pero no sabía que fuera además tan generoso de espíritu, tan noble, tan desprendido...

—Sólo son calcetines —repuso Ron, que se había ruborizado un tanto, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía bastante complacido—. ¡Ostras, Harry! —Acababa de abrir el regalo de Harry, un sombrero de los Chudley Cannons—¡Qué guay! —Se lo encasquetó en la cabeza, donde no combinaba nada bien con el color del pelo.

_James porque tu no me regalas cosas de esas – dijo Sirius_

_Pues porque tú te las puedes comprar – respondió James_

Dobby le entregó entonces un pequeño paquete a Harry, que resultó ser... un par de calcetines.

—¡Dobby los ha hecho él mismo, señor! —explicó el elfo muy contento—. ¡Ha comprado la lana con su sueldo, señor!

El calcetín izquierdo era rojo brillante con un dibujo de escobas voladoras; el derecho era verde con snitchs.

—Son... son realmente... Bueno, Dobby, muchas gracias —le dijo Harry poniéndoselos, con lo que Dobby estuvo a punto otra vez de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

_Es que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo – dijo Ginny entre besos a Harry _

_Podemos seguir leyendo que es lo que le regalan – pidió Sirius _

—Ahora Dobby tiene que irse, señor. ¡Ya estamos preparando la cena de Navidad! —anunció el elfo, y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, diciendo adiós a los otros al pasar.

Los restantes regalos de Harry fueron mucho más satisfactorios que los extraños calcetines de Dobby, con la obvia excepción del regalo de los Dursley, que consistía en un pañuelo de papel con el que batían su propio récord de mezquindad. Harry supuso que aún se acordaban del caramelo longuilinguo.

_Bueno creo que es hora de que os pongáis a pensar en algunas bromas – dijo Lilly_

Hermione le había regalado un libro que se titulaba Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda; Ron, una bolsa rebosante de bombas fétidas; Sirius, una práctica navaja con accesorios para abrir cualquier cerradura y deshacer todo tipo de nudos, y Hagrid, una caja bien grande de chucherías que incluían todos los favoritos de Harry: grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, chicle superhinchable y meigas fritas. Estaba también, por supuesto, el habitual paquete de la señora Weasley, que incluía un jersey nuevo (verde con el dibujo de un dragón: Harry supuso que Charlie le había contado todo lo del colacuerno) y un montón de pastelillos caseros de Navidad.

_Por cierto Molly, tengo que agradecerle todos los regalos que me ha hecho – agradeció Harry, se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su suegra_

Harry y Ron encontraron a Hermione en la sala común y bajaron a desayunar juntos. Se pasaron casi toda la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando de los regalos, y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar un magnífico almuerzo que incluyó al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa.

_Es maravilloso pasar la navidad en el colegio – dijo Lilly_

Por la tarde salieron del castillo: la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo. En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla, y a las cinco les anunció que volvía al castillo para prepararse para el baile.

—Pero ¿te hacen falta tres horas? —se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender. Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza—. ¿Con quién vas? —le gritó a Hermione cuando ya se iba; pero ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y entró en el castillo.

_No lo conseguirás – dijeron los bromistas_

No había cena de Navidad porque el baile incluía un banquete, así que a las siete, cuando se hacía difícil acertar a alguien, dieron por terminada la batalla de bolas de nieve y volvieron a la sala común del castillo. La Señora Gorda estaba sentada en su cuadro, acompañada por su amiga Violeta, y las dos parecían estar algo piripis. En el suelo del cuadro había un montón de cajitas vacías de bombones de licor.

—¡«Cuces de lolores», eso es! —dijo la Señora Gorda con una risita tonta en respuesta a la contraseña, mientras les abría para que pasaran.

_Cada navidad lo mismo – dijo Ron_

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se pusieron la túnica de gala en el dormitorio, todos un poco cohibidos, pero ninguno tanto como Ron, que se miraba en la luna del rincón con expresión de terror. Su túnica se parecía más a un vestido de mujer que a cualquier otro tipo de prenda, y la cosa no tenía remedio. En un desesperado intento de hacerla parecer más varonil, utilizó un encantamiento seccionador en el cuello y los puños. No funcionó mal del todo: al menos se había desprendido de las puntillas, aunque el trabajo no resultaba perfecto y los bordes se deshilachaban mientras bajaba la escalera.

_Intentaste arreglarlo que eso lo mínimo que se puede hacer – se burlo Draco_

—No me cabe en la cabeza que hayáis conseguido a las dos chicas más guapas del curso —susurró Dean.

—Magnetismo animal —replicó Ron de mal humor, tirándose de los hilos sueltos de los puños.

_Y tan animal – le susurro Hermione en tono provocativo a Ron, este no se hizo de rogar y la beso _

_Hermanito no hace falta que nos demuestres lo animal que eres – se burlo Fred _

_Eso ya lo sabemos todos – contesto George_

La sala común tenía un aspecto muy extraño, llena de gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual monocromatismo negro. Parvati aguardaba a Harry al pie de la escalera. Estaba realmente muy guapa, con su túnica de un rosa impactante, el pelo negro en una larga trenza entrelazada con oro y unas pulseras también de oro que le brillaban en las muñecas. Harry dio gracias de que no le hubiera entrado la risa tonta.

_Que pasa que todas son guapas menos yo – le susurro ofendida Ginny_

_Eres la mujer más perfecta que he visto en mi vida – le contesto Harry, y la beso._

—Estás... guapa —dijo algo cohibido.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Padma te espera en el vestíbulo —le indicó a Ron.

—Bien —contestó Ron, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Parvati se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Harry:

—¿Quieres que bajemos?

—Vale —aceptó Harry, lamentando no poder quedarse en la sala común.

Fred le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando éste pasó a su lado para salir por el hueco del retrato.

También el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud. Parvati vio a su hermana Padma y la condujo hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron.

—Hola —saludó Padma, que estaba tan guapa como Parvati con su túnica de color azul turquesa brillante. No parecía demasiado entusiasmada con su pareja de baile. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y sus oscuros ojos se detuvieron en el cuello y los puños deshilachados de la túnica de gala de Ron.

—Hola —contestó Ron sin mirarla, pues seguía buscando entre la multitud—. ¡Oh, no...!

Se inclinó un poco para ocultarse detrás de Harry porque pasaba por allí Fleur Delacour, imponente con su túnica de satén gris plateado y acompañada por Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Cuando pasaron, Ron volvió a enderezarse y a mirar por encima de las cabezas de la multitud.

—¿Dónde estará Hermione? —repitió.

_Hermanito tienes una fijación con Hermione, que si no supiera que estás enamorado diría que la acosas – se burló Bill_

Llegaron unos cuantos de Slytherin subiendo la escalera desde su sala común, que era una de las mazmorras. Malfoy iba al frente. Llevaba una túnica negra de terciopelo con cuello alzado, y Harry pensó que le daba aspecto de cura. De su brazo iba Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica de color rosa pálido con muchos volantes. Tanto Crabbe como Goyle iban de verde: parecían cantos rodados cubiertos de musgo, y, como Harry se alegró de comprobar, ninguno de ellos había logrado encontrar pareja.

_Potter yo no iba vestido de cura – dijo Draco – y a todo eso que es un cura _

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía. Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos.

_No me reconociste – dijo Hermione_

_No es obvio que no – contesto Harry_

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

—¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Sonriendo, Parvati se acomodó las pulseras. Ella y Harry se despidieron de Ron y Padma, y avanzaron. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a Harry, quien no los miró para no tener que hablar con ellos. Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Hermione.

_Entre que te fijas en la niñata esa y no reconoces a Hermione – le espeto Ginny _

Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

_Estabas preciosa – dijo Ron en voz alta _

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó ella—. ¡Hola, Parvati!

Parvati le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de descortés incredulidad. Y no era la única: cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, el club de fans de la biblioteca pasó por su lado con aire ofendido, dirigiendo a Hermione miradas del más intenso odio. Pansy Parkinson la miró con la boca abierta al pasar con Malfoy, que ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar un insulto con el que herirla. Ron, sin embargo, pasó por su lado sin mirarla.

_El pequeño Ronnie estaba celoso – dijo Fred_

_Y que si lo estaba – contesto Ron _

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

_Mucho más íntimo – dijo Ginny_

Mientras Harry se esforzaba en no tropezar, Parvati parecía hallarse en la gloria: sonreía a todo el mundo, y llevaba a Harry con tanta determinación que él se sentía como un perro de exhibición al que la dueña obligara a mostrar sus habilidades en un concurso. Al acercarse a la mesa vio a Ron y a Padma. Ron observaba pasar a Hermione con los ojos casi cerrados; Padma parecía estar de mal humor.

_Hombre era normal que estuviera enfadada – dijo Hermione_

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, recordaba más bien a la de Ron al ver acercarse a Krum y Hermione. Ludo Bagman, que aquella noche llevaba una túnica de color púrpura brillante con grandes estrellas amarillas, aplaudía con tanto entusiasmo como cualquiera de los alumnos. Y Madame Maxime, que había cambiado su habitual uniforme de satén negro por un vestido de seda suelto de color azul lavanda, aplaudía cortésmente. Pero faltaba el señor Crouch, como no tardó en notar Harry. El quinto asiento de la mesa estaba ocupado por Percy Weasley.

_Vuelves a salir en el libro – dijo Charlie_

Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que había a su lado, mirando a Harry. Éste entendió la indirecta y se sentó junto a Percy, que llevaba una reluciente túnica de gala de color azul marino, y lucía una expresión de gran suficiencia.

—Me han ascendido —dijo Percy antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a preguntarle y con el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para anunciar su elección como gobernador supremo del Universo—. Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya.

_Harry de verdad pensabas eso de mí – pregunto Percy_

—¿Por qué no ha venido él? —preguntó Harry. No le apetecía pasarse la cena escuchando una disertación sobre los culos de los calderos.

—Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien, nada bien. No se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. No es tan joven como antes. Aunque sigue siendo brillante, desde luego: su mente sí que es la misma de siempre. Pero la Copa del Mundo resultó un fiasco para el Ministerio, y además el señor Crouch sufrió un revés personal muy duro a causa del comportamiento indebido de su elfina doméstica, Blinky o como se llame. Como era natural, él la despidió inmediatamente después del incidente; pero, bueno, aunque se las apaña, como yo digo, la verdad es que necesita que lo cuiden, y me temo que desde que ella no está en la casa su vida es mucho menos cómoda. Y a continuación tuvimos que preparar el Torneo, y luego vinieron las secuelas de los Mundiales, con esa repelente Skeeter dando guerra. Pobre hombre, está pasando unas Navidades tranquilas, bien merecidas. Estoy satisfecho de que supiera que contaba con alguien de confianza para ocupar su lugar.

_Bueno de todo lo que has dicho solo me interesa lo de la sabandija esa – dijo Lilly_

Harry estuvo muy tentado de preguntarle si el señor Crouch ya había dejado de llamarlo Weatherby, pero se contuvo.

_Hubiera sido bueno – dijo Fred_

Aún no había comida en los brillantes platos de oro; sólo unas pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos. Harry cogió la suya como dudando, y miró a su alrededor. No había camareros. Observó que Dumbledore leía su menú con detenimiento y luego le decía muy claramente a su plato:

—¡Chuletas de cerdo!

Y las chuletas de cerdo aparecieron sobre él. Captando la idea, los restantes comensales también pidieron a sus respectivos platos lo que deseaban. Harry le echó una mirada a Hermione para ver qué le parecía aquel nuevo y más complicado sistema de cena, que seguramente implicaría más trabajo para los elfos. Pero, por una vez, Hermione no parecía acordarse de la P.E.D.D.O.: estaba absorta en su charla con Viktor Krum, y ni siquiera parecía ver lo que comía.

_Imbécil –dijo Ron _

_Quien – pregunto Hermione_

_Krum quien va has ser – contesto Ron_

Harry se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces no había oído hablar a Viktor, pero en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo, y con mucho entusiasmo.

—Bueno, «nosotrros» tenemos también un castillo, no tan «grrande» como éste, ni tan «conforrtable», me «parrece» —le decía a Hermione—. Sólo tiene «cuatrro» pisos, y las chimeneas se «prrenden» únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en «invierrno» apenas tenemos luz, así que no los «disfrrutamos» mucho. «Perro» en «verrano» volamos a «diarrio», «sobrre» los lagos y las montañas.

—¡Para, para, Viktor! —dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos—. No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo!

_Si son imbéciles los dos – dijo Ron_

Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada.

—Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas.

—Bueno, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos—, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en qué se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos?

—¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! —contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso—. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena.

_La sala de los menesteres – dijeron todos los chicos que al conocían_

Harry resopló mirando su plato de gulasch. Percy fruncía el entrecejo, pero Harry hubiera jurado que Dumbledore le había guiñado un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Fleur Delacour criticaba la decoración de Hogwarts hablando con Roger Davies.

—Esto no es nada —decía, echando una despectiva mirada a los centelleantes muros del Gran Comedor—. En Navidad, en el palacio de Beauxbatons tenemos «escultugas» de hielo en todo el salón «comedog». «Pog» supuesto, no se «deguiten»: son como «enogmes» estatuas de diamante, «bgillando pog» todos lados. Y la comida es sencillamente «sobegbia». Y tenemos «cogos» de ninfas de «madega» que nos cantan «seguenatas mientgas» comemos. En los salones no hay ni una de estas feas «agmadugas», y si «entgaga» en Beauxbatons un poltergeist lo «expulsaguíamos» de inmediato —añadió, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

_Mi amor me ofendes –le dijo Bill_

Roger Davies la miraba con expresión pasmada, y no acertaba a apuntar con el tenedor cuando pretendía metérselo en la boca. Harry tenía la impresión de que Davies estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur para enterarse de lo que ella decía.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo apresuradamente, pegando otro golpe en la mesa con la mano—: de inmediato, sí señor.

Harry echó una mirada al Gran Comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado a una de las otras mesas de profesores. Había vuelto a ponerse el horrible traje peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa en que Harry se encontraba. Harry lo vio saludar con la mano, y que Madame Maxime, con sus cuentas de ópalo que brillaban a la luz de las velas, le devolvía el saludo.

_Hagrid conseguiste algo con ella- pregunto Sirius_

Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo «Ez-miope».

—Her... mi... o... ne —decía ella, despacio y claro.

—Herr... mío... ne.

—Se acerca bastante —aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo.

_Si por que llamarte miope – dijo Fred – se estaba equivocando eso tendría que decírselo a Harry_

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos, y Harry, que las miraba con tanto interés que no advertía lo que se avecinaba, comprendió de repente que los farolillos de todas las otras mesas se habían apagado y que los campeones y sus parejas estaban de pie.

—¡Vamos! —le susurró Parvati—, ¡se supone que tenemos que bailar!

_Mira que te tengan que decir que tienes que bailar – dijo Sirius_

Al levantarse, Harry tropezó con la túnica. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Harry fue hasta la parte más iluminada del salón, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a nadie (aunque vio a Seamus y Dean, que lo saludaban con una risita), y, al momento siguiente, Parvati le agarró las manos, le colocó una en su cintura y le agarró la otra fuertemente.

_Pervertida – dijo divertida Ginny_

No era tan terrible como había temido, pensó Harry, dando vueltas lentamente casi sin desplazarse (Parvati lo llevaba). Miraba por encima de la gente, que muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Neville y Ginny bailaban junto a ellos: vio que Ginny hacia muecas de dolor con bastante frecuencia, cada vez que Neville la pisaba. Dumbledore bailaba con Madame Maxime. Era tan pequeño para ella, que apenas llegaba con la punta de su alargado sombrero a hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla, pero ella se movía con bastante gracia para el tamaño que tenía. Ojoloco Moody bailaba muy torpemente con la profesora Sinistra, que parecía temer a la pata de palo.

_Te has dado cuenta hermanita que aunque no se diera cuenta se fijaba en ti – le pregunto Charlie_

_Si me he dado cuenta – contesto Ginny, y beso a Harry_

—Bonitos calcetines, Potter —le dijo Moody al pasar a su lado, viendo con su ojo mágico a través de la túnica de Harry.

—¡Eh... sí! Dobby el elfo los tejió para mí —le respondió Harry, sonriendo.

_Harry porque te pusiste los calcetines- pregunto Fred_

_Porque eran calentitos – contesto Harry _

—¡Es tan siniestro! —susurró Parvati, cuando Moody se alejaba golpeando en el suelo con la pata de palo—. ¡Creo que ese ojo no debería estar permitido!

Harry escuchó con alivio el trémolo final de la gaita. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar, los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor y Harry soltó inmediatamente a Parvati.

—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale?

—¡Ah, pero si ésta es muy bonita! —dijo ella cuando Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una nueva pieza, mucho más rápida que la anterior.

—A mí no me gusta —mintió Harry, y salió de la zona de baile delante de Parvati.

_No te gusta bailar – pregunto James_

_Bueno si con Ginny me gustaría – contesto Harry _

Pasaron por al lado de Fred y Angelina, los cuales bailaban de forma tan entusiasta que la gente se apartaba por miedo a resultar herida, y se acercaron a la mesa en que estaban Padma y Ron.

—¿Qué hay? —le preguntó Harry a Ron, sentándose y abriendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron no respondió. No quitaba ojo a Hermione y a Krum, que bailaban cerca de ellos. Padma estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, moviendo un pie al compás de la música. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada asesina a Ron, que no le hacía el menor caso. Parvati se sentó junto a Harry y cruzó también brazos y piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos se le acercó un chico de Beauxbatons para preguntarle si quería bailar con él.

—No te importa, ¿verdad, Harry? —le preguntó Parvati.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, observando a Cho y Cedric.

_Imbécil –espetaron a la para Ron y Ginny_

—Olvídalo —le espetó Parvati, y se marchó con el chico de Beauxbatons.

No volvió al terminar la canción.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la silla que Parvati había dejado. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar.

—Hola —la saludó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada.

—Hace calor, ¿no? —comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano—. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

—¿Viktor? —dijo Ron con furia contenida—. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

—Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar —replicó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ron, ¿qué...?

—¡Es de Durmstrang! —soltó Ron—. ¡Compite contra Harry! ¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás... —Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione— ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

_Celos a la vista – dijeron los gemelos_

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No seas idiota! —contestó al cabo—. ¡El enemigo! No comprendo... ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

—Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos estabais en la biblioteca.

—Sí, así fue —respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante—. ¿Y qué?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

—¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!

Hermione dijo esto muy aprisa, y se ruborizó tanto que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati.

—Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice —repuso Ron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas... Intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para gafarlo.

_Los celos al ataque – se burló Remus_

Hermione reaccionó como si Ron le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin habló, le temblaba la voz.

—Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry, absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

—¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo! Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca os habéis dedicado a pensar juntos...

_No sabía que eras capaz de decir tantas tonterías – comento Ginny_

—¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! —replicó Hermione, ofendida—. Nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así...! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?

—Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo —dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

—¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos! —repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

—¡No, no lo es! —gritó Ron—. ¡La finalidad es ganar!

La gente empezaba a mirarlos.

—Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja—, a mí no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum...

Pero Ron tampoco le hizo caso a Harry.

—¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky? —dijo—. Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás.

_Si todavía no te da un bofetón es de milagro- dijo James_

—¡No lo llames Vicky! —Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud.

Con una mezcla de ira y satisfacción en la cara, Ron la vio irse.

—¿No vas a pedirme que bailemos? —le preguntó Padma.

—No —contestó Ron, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

—Muy bien —espetó Padma.

Se levantó y fue adonde estaban Parvati y el chico de Beauxbatons. Éste se dio tanta prisa en encontrar a otro amigo para ella, que Harry habría jurado que lo había atraído con el encantamiento convocador.

_Eso es gracioso – dijo George_

—¿Dónde está Herr... mío... ne? —preguntó una voz.

Krum acababa de acercarse a la mesa con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

—Ni idea —respondió Ron con brusquedad, levantando la vista hacia él—.¿Se te ha perdido?

Krum volvía a tener su gesto hosco.

—Bueno, si la veis, decidle que tengo las bebidas —dijo, y se fue con su paso desgarbado.

—Te has hecho amigo de Viktor Krum, ¿eh, Ron? —Percy se les había acercado y hablaba frotándose las manos y haciendo ademanes pomposos—.¡Estupendo! Ésa es la verdadera finalidad del Torneo, ¿sabes?, ¡la cooperación mágica internacional!

Para disgusto de Harry, Percy se apresuró a ocupar el sitio de Padma. En aquel momento la mesa principal se hallaba vacía: el profesor Dumbledore bailaba con la profesora Sprout; Ludo Bagman, con la profesora McGonagall; Madame Maxime y Hagrid ocupaban un buen espacio mientras valseaban por entre los estudiantes, y al profesor Karkarov no se lo veía por ningún lado.

_Eso sin duda pondría a Ron más contento – dijo George – claro que no está haciendo caso de lo que estamos leyendo._

_El caso es Hermione y Ron se encontraban dándose un beso que avergonzaría a cualquier matrimonio._

_Hermanito tienes pensado succionar a Hermione – le pregunto Charlie_

Cuando terminó la siguiente pieza todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir, y Harry vio que Ludo Bagman besaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall y regresaba entre la multitud, hasta que lo abordaron Fred y George.

—¿Qué creen que hacen, molestando a los miembros del Ministerio? —refunfuñó Percy, mirando con recelo a Fred y George—. No hay respeto...

Pero Ludo Bagman se desprendió de Fred y George enseguida y, viendo a Harry, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó a la mesa.

—Espero que mis hermanos no lo hayan importunado, señor Bagman —le dijo Percy de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto, en absoluto! —repuso Bagman—. No, sólo querían decirme algo sobre esas varitas de pega que han inventado. Me han preguntado si yo podría aconsejarlos sobre mercadotecnia. Les he prometido ponerlos en contacto con un par de conocidos míos en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko...

_Vaya mentira – dijo Fred_

A Percy aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, y Harry estuvo seguro de que se lo contaría a su madre en cuanto llegara a su casa. Daba la impresión de que los planes de Fred y George se habían hecho más ambiciosos de un tiempo a aquella parte, si esperaban vender al público.

_Tenías mucha razón cuñadito – dijo George_

Bagman abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a Harry, pero Percy lo distrajo.

—¿Qué tal le parece que va el Torneo, señor Bagman? Nuestro departamento está muy satisfecho. Por supuesto, fue lamentable el contratiempo con el cáliz de fuego —miró fugazmente a Harry—, pero desde entonces parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿no cree?

_Sospechando de Harry, Percy – pregunto Molly_

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Bagman muy alegre—, todo ha resultado muy divertido. ¿Cómo le va al viejo Barty? Qué pena que no haya podido venir.

—¡Ah, sin duda el señor Crouch no tardará en volver a la carga! —repuso Percy imbuido de importancia—. Pero, mientras tanto, estoy más que deseoso de mejorar las cosas. Por supuesto, no todo consiste en asistir a bailes... —Rió despreocupadamente—. Me las he tenido que ver con asuntos de todo tipo que han surgido en su ausencia. ¿No ha oído que han pillado a Alí Bashir intentando meter de contrabando en el país un cargamento de alfombras voladoras? Y luego hemos estado intentando que los transilvanos firmen la Prohibición universal de los duelos. Tengo una entrevista con el director de su Departamento de Cooperación Mágica para el año nuevo...

_Porque siempre nos aburres – preguntaron los gemelos_

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —le susurró Ron a Harry—. Huyamos de Percy...

Pretextando que iban a buscar más bebida, Harry y Ron dejaron la mesa, rodearon la zona de baile y salieron al vestíbulo. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra distinguieron el centelleo de las luces de colores repartidas por la rosaleda. Una vez abajo, se encontraron rodeados de arbustos, caminos serpenteantes y grandes estatuas de piedra. Se oía el rumor del agua, probablemente de una fuente. Aquí y allá había gente sentada en bancos labrados. Harry y Ron tomaron uno de los caminos que zigzagueaba entre los rosales, y apenas habían recorrido un corto trecho cuando oyeron una voz tan conocida como desagradable:

_Estoy seguro que sin champú vuelve a la carga – aseguro Sirius_

—... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor.

—¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

—Entonces, huye —dijo la voz de Snape—. Huye: yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Snape y Karkarov doblaron la esquina. Snape llevaba la varita en la mano, e iba golpeando los rosales con una expresión de lo más malvada. Muchos de los rosales proferían chillidos, y de ellos surgían unas formas oscuras.

_Que les estabas haciendo – pregunto Lily_

_No me acuerdo – contesto Snape_

—¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett! —gruñó Snape, cuando una chica pasó corriendo por su lado—. ¡Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Stebbins! —añadió cuando pasó tras ella un chico—. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos? —preguntó al toparse de improviso con Ron y Harry.

Karkarov, según notó Harry, pareció asustado de verlos allí. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la perilla y empezó a ensortijarse el pelo con un dedo.

—Estamos paseando —contestó Ron lacónicamente—. No va contra las normas, ¿o sí?

_No pero hacían algo mas – contesto Snape_

—¡Seguid paseando, entonces! —gruñó Snape, y los rozó al pasar con su larga capa negra, que se hinchaba tras él.

Karkarov lo siguió apresuradamente. Harry y Ron prosiguieron su camino.

—¿Por qué estará tan preocupado Karkarov? —le cuchicheó Ron.

—¿Y desde cuándo él y Snape se tratan de tú? —dijo Harry pensativamente.

Acababan de llegar hasta una estatua grande de piedra que representaba a un reno del que salían los surtidores de una alta fuente. Sobre un banco de piedra se veía la oscura silueta de dos personas muy grandes que contemplaban el agua a la luz de la luna. Y luego Harry oyó hablar a Hagrid:

—Lo supe en cuanto te vi —decía él, con la voz extrañamente ronca.

_Harry era una conversación privada – dijo Hagrid_

Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra. Daba la impresión de que no debían interrumpir aquella escena... Harry miró a su alrededor y hacia atrás por el camino, y vio a Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies medio ocultos en un rosal cercano. Le dio una palmada a Ron en el hombro y los señaló con un gesto de cabeza, indicándole que podrían escabullirse fácilmente por aquel lado sin ser notados (Fleur y Davies parecían muy entretenidos), pero Ron, horrorizado al ver a Fleur y poniendo los ojos como platos, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y tiró de Harry para ocultarse más entre las sombras, tras el reno.

_Que hacías con ese – pregunto Bill_

_Eso era privado Harry – dijo Fleur_

—¿Qué es lo que supiste, «Hagguid»? —le preguntó Madame Maxime, con un evidente ronroneo en su suave voz.

Decididamente, Harry no quería escuchar aquello: sabía que a Hagrid le horrorizaría que lo oyeran (porque a él le pasaría lo mismo). Si hubiera podido, se habría tapado los oídos con los dedos y se habría puesto a canturrear bien fuerte, pero no era posible. En vez de eso, intentó interesarse en un escarabajo que caminaba por la espalda del reno, pero el escarabajo no conseguía ser lo bastante atrayente para que se dejaran de oír las palabras de Hagrid.

_No te distes cuenta en aquel momento – pregunto Hermione _

_No – le contesto Harry_

—Supe... supe que eras como yo... ¿Fue tu madre o tu padre?

—Eh... no entiendo lo que «quiegues decig», Hagrid.

—En mi caso fue mi madre —explicó Hagrid en voz baja—. Fue una de las últimas de Gran Bretaña. Naturalmente, no la recuerdo muy bien... Me abandonó, ya ves. Cuando yo tenía unos tres años. No era lo que se dice del tipo maternal. Bueno, lo llevan en su naturaleza, ¿no? No sé qué fue de ella... Tal vez haya muerto.

Madame Maxime no decía nada. Y Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, apartó los ojos del escarabajo y echó un vistazo por encima de las astas del reno, escuchando... Nunca había oído a Hagrid hablar de su infancia.

_Bueno simplemente sabremos como paso – dijo James_

—A mi padre se le partió el corazón cuando ella se fue. Mi padre era muy pequeño. Con seis años yo ya podía levantarlo y ponerlo encima del aparador si me enfadaba. Solía hacerlo reír... —La voz de Hagrid era profunda, pero de repente cambió porque lo embargó la emoción. Madame Maxime escuchaba sin moverse, según parecía con la vista fija en la fuente plateada—. Mi padre me crió... pero murió, claro, justo después de que yo vine al colegio. Entonces, me las tuve que apañar por mí mismo. Aunque Dumbledore fue una gran ayuda: fue muy bueno conmigo... —Hagrid sacó un pañuelo grande de seda de lunares y se sonó la nariz muy fuerte—. Bueno... en fin... basta de hablar de mí. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué parte te viene?

_Eso sin duda es lo más romántico que visto nunca – ironizo Tonks_

Pero Madame Maxime acababa de ponerse repentinamente en pie.

—Hace demasiado «fguío» —dijo, pero el tiempo no era tan frío como su voz—. Me «paguece» que voy a «entgag».

—¿Eh? —exclamó Hagrid, sin entender—. ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Yo no... nunca había conocido a otro!

—¿«Otgo» qué, exactamente? —preguntó Madame Maxime, con un tono gélido.

_Otro francés – se burló Fred_

Harry le hubiera aconsejado a Hagrid que no respondiera. Oculto en la sombra, apretó los dientes, esperando contra toda esperanza que no lo hiciera, pero de nada valía.

—¡Otro semigigante, por supuesto! —repuso Hagrid.

—¡Cómo te «atgueves»! —gritó Madame Maxime. Su voz resonó en el silencioso aire de la noche como la sirena de un barco. Tras él, Harry oyó a Fleur y Roger caerse de su rosal—. ¡Jamás en mi vida me han insultado así! ¿Semigigante? Moi? Yo... ¡yo soy de esqueleto grande!

_Si claro y Harry es de esqueleto pequeño – se burló George_

Se marchó furiosa. A medida que pasaba, apartando enojada los arbustos, se levantaban en el aire enjambres de hadas multicolores. Hagrid permaneció sentado en el banco, mirándola. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su expresión. Luego, aproximadamente un minuto después, se levantó y se fue a grandes zancadas, no de regreso al castillo sino atravesando los oscuros terrenos de camino a su cabaña.

—Vamos —le dijo Harry a Ron en voz muy baja—, vámonos.

Pero Ron no se movió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry mirándolo.

Ron tenía una expresión realmente muy seria.

—¿Lo sabías —susurró—, lo de que Hagrid fuera un semigigante?

—No —contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué?

Al ver la mirada de Ron comprendió enseguida que una vez más estaba revelando su ignorancia respecto del mundo mágico. Criado con los Dursley, había muchas cosas que todos los magos conocían y que para él continuaban siendo un secreto, aunque aquellas revelaciones se iban haciendo menos frecuentes conforme iba pasando cursos. En aquel momento, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los magos no habría dicho «¿y qué?» al averiguar que uno de sus amigos tenía como madre a una giganta.

_Me alegra que te diera igual – dijo Hagrid_

—Te lo explicaré dentro —contestó Ron en voz baja—. Vamos...

Fleur y Roger Davies habían desaparecido, probablemente metiéndose en algún hueco aún más íntimo entre los arbustos. Harry y Ron volvieron al Gran Comedor. Parvati y Padma estaban sentadas a una mesa distante, entre una multitud de chicos de Beauxbatons, y Hermione seguía bailando con Krum. Harry y Ron ocuparon una mesa bastante alejada de la zona de baile.

—¿Y? —le preguntó Harry a Ron—. ¿Cuál es el problema con los gigantes?

_Que son unas personas muy amigables – dijo Draco con ironía_

—Bueno, que son, son... —Ron se esforzó por hallar las palabras adecuadas—. No son muy agradables —concluyó de forma poco convincente.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —observó Harry—. ¡Hagrid sí que lo es!

—Ya lo sé, pero... caray, no me extraña que lo mantenga en secreto —dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Siempre creí que alguien le había echado un encantamiento aumentador cuando era niño, o algo así. No quería mencionarlo...

—Pero ¿qué problema hay porque su madre fuera una giganta? —inquirió Harry.

—Bueno, ninguno para los que lo conocemos, porque sabemos que no es peligroso —dijo Ron pensativamente—. Pero... los gigantes son muy fieros, Harry. Como Hagrid dijo, lo llevan en su naturaleza. Son como los trols: les gusta matar; todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero ya no queda ninguno en Gran Bretaña.

_Bueno por lo menos a ti también te dio igual – dijo Hagrid sonriendo _

_A todos nos da igual que tu madre sea un gigante – dijeron en la sala._

—¿Qué les ocurrió?

—Bueno, se estaban extinguiendo, y luego los aurores mataron a muchos. Pero se supone que quedan gigantes en otros países... la mayor parte ocultos en las montañas.

—No sé a quién piensa Maxime que engaña —comentó Harry, observando a Madame Maxime sentada sola en la mesa principal, con aspecto muy sombrío—. Si Hagrid es un semigigante, ella desde luego también lo es. Esqueleto grande... Sólo los dinosaurios tienen un esqueleto mayor que el de ella.

Harry y Ron se pasaron el resto del baile en su rincón hablando sobre los gigantes, sin ningunas ganas de bailar. Harry intentaba no mirar a Cho y Cedric: hacerlo le producía un enorme deseo de dar patadas.

_Pues menos mal que no llegaste a darlas – dijo James divertido_

Cuando a la medianoche terminaron de tocar Las Brujas de Macbeth, todo el mundo les dedicó un fuerte aplauso antes de emprender el camino hacia el vestíbulo. Muchos se quejaban de que el baile no durara más, pero Harry estaba muy contento de irse a la cama. Por lo que se refería a él, la noche no había sido muy divertida.

Fuera, en el vestíbulo, Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione despedirse de Krum antes de que volviera al barco. Ella le dirigió a Ron una mirada gélida, y pasó por su lado al subir la escalinata de mármol sin decirle nada. Harry y Ron la siguieron, pero a mitad de la escalinata Harry oyó que alguien lo llamaba:

_No piensas decirle nada – pregunto Fred_

—¡Eh... Harry!

Era Cedric Diggory. Harry vio que Cho lo esperaba abajo, en el vestíbulo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con frialdad, cuando Cedric hubo subido hasta donde estaba él.

Parecía que Cedric no quería decir nada delante de Ron, así que éste se encogió de hombros, malhumorado, y siguió subiendo la escalinata.

—Escucha... —dijo Cedric en voz muy baja cuando Ron se perdió de vista—. Te debo una por haberme dicho lo de los dragones. ¿Tu huevo de oro gime cuando lo abres?

—Sí —contestó Harry.

—Bien... toma un baño, ¿vale?

—¿Qué?

—Que tomes un baño y... eh... te lleves el huevo contigo, y... eh... reflexiona sobre las cosas en el agua caliente. Te ayudará a pensar... Hazme caso.

Harry se quedó mirándolo.

—Y otra cosa —añadió Cedric—: usa el baño de los prefectos. Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de Boris el Desconcertado del quinto piso. La contraseña es «Frescura de pino». Tengo que irme... Me quiero despedir.

_Que amable –dijo Lily _

Volvió a sonreír a Harry y bajó la escalera apresuradamente hasta donde estaba Cho.

Harry regresó solo a la torre de Gryffindor. Aquél era un consejo muy extraño. ¿Por qué un baño podía ayudarlo a desentrañar el enigma del huevo? ¿Le tomaba el pelo Cedric? ¿Trataba de hacerlo quedar en ridículo, para valer más a los ojos de Cho?

La Señora Gorda y su amiga Violeta dormitaban en el cuadro. Harry tuvo que gritar «¡Luces de colores!» para despertarlas, y cuando lo hizo se mostraron muy enfadadas. Entró en la sala común y vio a Hermione y Ron envueltos en una violenta disputa. Se gritaban a tres metros de distancia, los dos rojos como tomates.

_Harry eso es privado – dieron al tiempo Hermione y Ron_

—Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondió Ron—, ¿cuál es?

—¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

_Eso duele hermanito – se burló Bill_

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

—Bueno —balbuceó, atónito—, bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

_Hey que si tenía razón- dijo Hermione_

_Pero en ese momento yo no te la quería dar – contesto Ron_

Harry no le contestó. Estaba demasiado contento de haber vuelto a ser amigo de Ron para decir lo que pensaba justo en aquel momento. Pero sabía que Hermione tenía mucha más razón que él.

_Eres un traidor – dijo Sirius – siempre se le da la razón a tus amigos_

_Bien y Hermione que era mi mascota – pregunto con ironía Harry._

_**Quiero saber si preferís que siga con el quinto libro o con el primero, (seguiré con el que decidas la mayoría, espero que contestéis)**_


	19. capitulo 24

24 La primicia de Rita Skeeter 

Molly lee tú – le dijo Lily

Si, ya va siendo hora – contesto Molly

Todos se levantaron tarde el 26 de diciembre. La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba más silenciosa de lo que había estado últimamente, y muchos bostezos salpicaban las desganadas conversaciones. El pelo de Hermione volvía a estar tan enmarañado como siempre, y ella confesó que había empleado grandes cantidades de poción alisadora; «pero es demasiado lío para hacerlo todos los días», añadió con sensatez mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba.

Pues ahora la usas muy a menudo – se burló Fred

Porque tengo más tiempo – contesto Hermione

Ron y Hermione parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de no tocar más el tema de su disputa. Volvían a ser muy amables el uno con el otro, aunque algo formales. Ron y Harry la pusieron al tanto de la conversación entre Madame Maxime y Hagrid, pero ella no pareció encontrar tan sorprendente la noticia de que Hagrid era un semigigante.

Si nunca se sorprende de las cosas – dijo George

—Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, porque miden unos siete metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia, ¿verdad?

Mucha intolerancia y miedo a lo desconocido y a lo poco habitual – argumento Lily

Daba la impresión de que a Ron le hubiera gustado dar una respuesta mordaz, pero tal vez no quería empezar otra discusión, porque se contentó con negar con la cabeza cuando Hermione no lo veía.

Había llegado el momento de pensar en los deberes que no habían hecho durante la primera semana de vacaciones. Una vez pasado el día de Navidad, todo el mundo se sentía desinflado. Todo el mundo salvo Harry, que otra vez comenzaba a preocuparse.

Y que te ronda ahora por esa cabeza- le pregunto Lily a su hijo 

Ahora veras – le contesto Harry a su madre

El problema era que, una vez terminadas las fiestas, el 24 de febrero parecía mucho más cercano, y aún no había hecho nada para descifrar el enigma que encerraba el huevo de oro. Así pues, empezó a sacar el huevo del baúl cada vez que subía al dormitorio; lo abría y lo escuchaba con atención, esperando que algo cobrara sentido de repente. Trataba de pensar a qué le recordaba aquel sonido, aparte de a una treintena de sierras musicales, pero nunca había oído nada que se le pareciera. Cerró el huevo, lo agitó vigorosamente y lo volvió a abrir para comprobar si el sonido había cambiado, pero no era así. Intentó hacerle al huevo varias preguntas, gritando por encima de los gemidos, pero no le respondía. Incluso tiró el huevo a la otra punta del dormitorio, aunque no creyó que fuera a servirle de nada.

Hombre Harry puede ser que el sonido que salga del huevo cambie si le echas agua – comento de pasada Lily

Y Harry miro a sus amigos con asombro.

Harry no olvidaba la pista que le había dado Cedric, pero los sentimientos de antipatía que éste le inspiraba entonces le hacían rechazar aquella ayuda siempre que fuera posible. En cualquier caso, le parecía que, si de verdad Cedric hubiera querido echarle una mano, habría sido algo más explícito. Él, Harry, le había explicado qué era exactamente a lo que se iba a enfrentar en la primera prueba... mientras que la idea que Cedric tenía de justa correspondencia consistía en aconsejarle que se tomara un baño. Bueno, él no necesitaba esa birria de ayuda, y menos de alguien que iba por los corredores cogido de la mano de Cho. Y así llegó el primer día del segundo trimestre, y Harry se fue a clase con el habitual peso de los libros, pergaminos y plumas, más el peso en el estómago de la preocupación por el enigma del huevo, como si también lo llevara de un lado a otro.

Pues para ser tan flacucho tienes fuerza- se rieron los gemelos 

Todavía había una gruesa capa de nieve alrededor del colegio, y las ventanas del invernadero estaban cubiertas de un vaho tan espeso que no se podía ver nada por ellas en la clase de Herbología. Con aquel tiempo nadie tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque, como dijo Ron, los escregutos seguramente los harían entrar en calor, ya fuera por tener que cazarlos o porque arrojarían fuego con la suficiente intensidad para prender la cabaña de Hagrid.

Mirándolo desde ese punto – dijo Draco

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña de su amigo encontraron ante la puerta a una bruja anciana de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente.

—Daos prisa, vamos, ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana —les gritó al verlos acercarse a través de la nieve.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente—. ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

Harry esos modales – le regaño Lily, Molly y Aidil

—Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank —dijo con entusiasmo—, la sustituta temporal de vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Dónde está Hagrid? —repitió Harry.

—Está indispuesto —respondió lacónicamente la mujer.

Hasta los oídos de Harry llegó una risa apenas audible pero desagradable. Se volvió. Estaban llegando Draco Malfoy y el resto de los de Slytherin. Todos parecían contentos, y ninguno se sorprendía de ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—Por aquí, por favor —les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron volviendo la vista atrás, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían corrido todas las cortinas. ¿Estaba allí Hagrid, solo y enfermo?

—¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—No te importa —respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar.

—Sí me importa —replicó Harry acalorado—. ¿Qué le pasa?

Esa mujer es mala persona, que le cuesta decirle a un alumno que se preocupa por su profesor lo que le pasa a este – dijo Aidil

La bruja no le hizo caso. Los condujo al otro lado del potrero, donde descansaban los caballos de Beauxbatons, amontonados para protegerse del frío, y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello.

Muchas de las chicas exclamaron « ¡oooooooooooooh!» al ver al unicornio.

—¡Qué hermoso! —susurró Lavender Brown—. ¿Cómo lo atraparía? ¡Dicen que son sumamente difíciles de coger!

El unicornio era de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. Piafaba nervioso con sus cascos dorados, alzando la cabeza rematada en un largo cuerno.

—¡Los chicos que se echen atrás! —exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho—Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...

Ella y las chicas se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los chicos junto a la valla del potrero, observando.

Eso es discriminación sexual – dijo James- que deben hacer los chicos mientras las chicas acarician al unicornio

En cuanto la profesora se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos, Harry se dirigió a Ron.

—¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿No habrá sido un escreg...?

—No, nadie lo ha atacado, Potter, si es lo que piensas —intervino Malfoy con voz suave—. No, lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza que vean su fea carota.

_5 puntos menos por insultar a un profesor Sr. Malfoy- repuso Minerva _

_Y otra semana sin postre – dijo Javier_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una página de periódico.

—Aquí tienes —dijo—. No sabes cómo lamento tener que enseñártelo, Potter.

Sonreía de satisfacción mientras Harry cogía la página, la desplegaba y la leía. Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville miraban por encima de su hombro. Se trataba de un artículo encabezado con una foto en la que Hagrid tenía pinta de criminal.

**EL GIGANTESCO ERROR DE DUMBLEDORE **

**Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial. En septiembre de este año nombró profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Alastor Ojoloco Moody, el antiguo auror que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un cenizo y además se siente orgulloso de serlo; una decisión que causó gran sorpresa en el Ministerio de Magia, dado el bien conocido hábito que tiene Moody de atacar a cualquiera que haga un repentino movimiento en su presencia. Aun así, Ojoloco Moody parece un profesor bondadoso y responsable al lado del ser parcialmente humano que ha contratado Dumbledore para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. **

**Rubeus Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercero, ha ocupado el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo ha puesto de forma fija. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el director para obtener el cargo adicional de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados. **

**Hagrid, que es un hombre enorme y de aspecto feroz, ha estado utilizando su nueva autoridad para aterrorizar a los estudiantes que tiene a su cargo con una sucesión de horripilantes criaturas. Mientras Dumbledore hace la vista gorda, Hagrid ha conseguido lesionar a varios de sus alumnos durante una serie de clases que muchos admiten que resultan «aterrorizadoras». **

**«A mí me atacó un hipogrifo, y a mi amigo Vincent Crabbe le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo», nos confiesa Draco Malfoy, un alumno de cuarto curso. «Todos odiamos a Hagrid, pero tenemos demasiado miedo para decir nada.» **

**No obstante, Hagrid no tiene intención de cesar su campaña de intimidación. El mes pasado, en conversación con una periodista de El Profeta, admitió haber creado por cruce unas criaturas a las que ha bautizado como «escregutos de cola explosiva», un cruce altamente peligroso entre mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego. Por supuesto, la creación de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas es una actividad que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre vigila de cerca. Hagrid, según parece, se considera por encima de tales restricciones insignificantes. «Fue sólo como diversión», dice antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema. **

**Por si esto no fuera bastante, El Profeta ha descubierto recientemente que Hagrid no es, como ha pretendido siempre, un mago de sangre limpia. De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano. **

**Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido. **

**Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror. **

**En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras que comete en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal. **

**Lo curioso es que, como todo Hogwarts sabe, Hagrid mantiene una amistad íntima con el muchacho que provocó la caída de Quien-ustedes-saben, y con ella la huida de la propia madre de Hagrid, como del resto de sus partidarios. Tal vez Harry Potter no se halle al corriente de la desagradable verdad sobre su enorme amigo, pero Albus Dumbledore tiene sin duda la obligación de asegurarse de que Harry Potter, al igual que sus compañeros, esté advertido de los peligros que entraña la relación con semigigantes. **

Bueno James que tal si tú y tus amiguitos empezáis a pensar de qué manera la bruja esa se acuerde de todos nosotros – gruño Lily

Ahora mismo, cariño – contesto James con temor en sus ojos 

Harry terminó de leer y alzó los ojos hacia Ron, que contemplaba boquiabierto la página del periódico.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado? —susurró éste.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «todos odiamos a Hagrid»? —le espetó a Malfoy—. ¿Qué son todas estas mentiras acerca de que a ése —y señaló a Crabbe— le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes! Crabbe se reía por lo bajo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Bien, creo que esto debería poner fin a la carrera docente de ese zoquete —declaró Malfoy con ojos brillantes—. Un semigigante... ¡Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de crecehuesos cuando era joven! A los padres esto no les va a hacer ninguna gracia: ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos, ja, ja...

_40 puntos menos para mi casa por el comportamiento de varios miembros de la misma – declaro Snape_

_Y yo le restare 20 – continuo Minerva_

_Y 150 por daños morales y económicos – repuso Albus_

_Y lo que queda de verano sin postre – continuo Aidil_

_Y se lo contare todo a tu madre – repuso Javier- a ver qué opina de lo que anda haciendo su hijo._

—¡Mald...!

—¿Estáis atendiendo, por ahí?

La voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta ellos; las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo. Harry sentía tanta ira que el artículo de El Profeta le temblaba en las manos mientras se volvía con la mirada perdida hacia el unicornio, cuyas propiedades mágicas enumeraba en aquel instante la profesora en voz alta, para que los chicos también se enteraran.

—¡Espero que se quede esta mujer! —dijo Parvati Patil al terminar la clase, cuando todos se dirigían hacia el castillo para la comida—. Esto se parece más a lo que yo me imaginaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: criaturas hermosas como los unicornios, no monstruos...

—¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid? —replicó Harry enfadado, subiendo la pequeña escalinata.

—¿Hagrid? —contestó Parvati con dureza—. Puede seguir siendo guardabosque, ¿no?

Desde el baile, Parvati se había mostrado muy fría con Harry. Éste reconocía que debería haberse mostrado más atento con su compañera de baile; pero, después de todo, ella no lo había pasado nada mal. De hecho, le contaba a todo el mundo que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla que se había citado con el chico de Beauxbatons en Hogsmeade el siguiente día que tuvieran permiso para ir allí.

Por mi estuvo muy bien cómo te comportaste con ella – dijo Ginny 

Y si te lo hubiera hecho a ti – repuso Hermione – Harry se hubiera caído accidentalmente de la torre de astronomía.

—Ha sido una buena clase —comentó Hermione cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor—. Yo no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que la profesora Grubbly-Plank nos ha dicho sobre los unic...

—¡Mira esto! —la cortó Harry, y le puso bajo la nariz el artículo de El Profeta.

Hermione leyó con la boca abierta. Reaccionó exactamente igual que Ron.

—¿Cómo se ha podido enterar esa espantosa Skeeter? ¿Creéis que se lo diría Hagrid?

—No —contestó Harry, que se abrió camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se echó sobre una silla, furioso—. Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros. Supongo que le pondría de los nervios que Hagrid no quisiera decirle un montón de cosas negativas sobre mí, y se ha dedicado a hurgar para desquitarse con él.

_La verdad que la tía se está ganando todas las papeletas – amenazo Lily_

—Tal vez lo oyó decírselo a Madame Maxime durante el baile —sugirió Hermione en voz baja.

—¡La habríamos visto en el jardín! —objetó Ron—. Además, se supone que no puede volver a entrar en el colegio. Hagrid dijo que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido...

—A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible —dijo Harry, sirviéndose en el plato un cazo de guiso de pollo, con tanta furia contenida que lo salpicó por todas partes—. Es el tipo de cosas que haría, ¿no?: ocultarse entre los arbustos para espiar a la gente.

—¿Como tú y Ron, te refieres? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Nosotros no pretendíamos oír! —repuso Ron indignado—. ¡No nos quedó otro remedio! ¡El muy tonto, hablando sobre la giganta de su madre donde cualquiera podía oírlo!

—Tenemos que ir a verlo —dijo Harry—. Esta noche, después de Adivinación. Para decirle que queremos que vuelva... ¿Tú quieres que vuelva? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—Yo... bueno, no voy a fingir que no me haya gustado este agradable cambio, tener por una vez una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como Dios manda... ¡pero quiero que vuelva Hagrid, por supuesto que sí! —se apresuró a añadir Hermione, temblando ante la furiosa mirada de Harry.

Dabas miedo de verdad – le comento Hermione a Harry.

De forma que esa noche, después de cenar, los tres volvieron a salir del castillo y se fueron por los helados terrenos del colegio hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Llamaron a la puerta, y les respondieron los atronadores ladridos de Fang.

—¡Somos nosotros, Hagrid! —gritó Harry, aporreando la puerta—. ¡Abre!

No respondió. Oyeron a Fang arañar la puerta, quejumbroso, pero ésta siguió cerrada. Llamaron durante otros diez minutos, y Ron incluso golpeó en una de las ventanas, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

—¿Por qué nos evita? —se lamentó Hermione, cuando finalmente desistieron y emprendieron el regreso al colegio—. Espero que no crea que a nosotros nos importa que sea un semigigante.

_Eso espero yo también – dijo Lily – sino os quedareis sin guardabosques._

Pero parecía que a Hagrid sí le importaba, porque no vieron ni rastro de él en toda la semana. No hizo acto de presencia en la mesa de los profesores a las horas de comer, no lo vieron ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones como guardabosque, y la profesora Grubbly-Plank siguió haciéndose cargo de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Malfoy se relamía de gusto siempre que podía.

—¿Se ha perdido vuestro amigo el híbrido? —le susurraba a Harry siempre que había algún profesor cerca, para que éste no pudiera tomar represalias—¿Se ha perdido el hombre elefante?

Malfoy quedara castigado durante un mes limpiando los pasillos del castillo, cuando vuelva a clase – dictamino Minerva

Había una visita programada a Hogsmeade para mediados de enero. Hermione se sorprendió mucho de que Harry pensara ir.

—Pensé que querrías aprovechar la oportunidad de tener la sala común en silencio —comentó—. Tienes que ponerte en serio a pensar en el enigma.

—¡Ah...! Creo... creo que ya estoy sobre la pista —mintió Harry.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione, impresionada—. ¡Bien hecho!

La sensación de culpa le provocó un retortijón de tripas, pero no hizo caso.

Ves como mentirme trae consecuencias – le espeto Hermione a Harry 

Después de todo, todavía le quedaban cinco semanas para meditar en el enigma, y eso era como cinco siglos. Además, si iba a Hogsmeade, tal vez pudiera encontrarse con Hagrid y persuadirlo de que volviera.

Él, Ron y Hermione salieron del castillo el sábado, y atravesaron el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las verjas. Al pasar junto al barco anclado en el lago, vieron salir a cubierta a Viktor Krum, sin otra prenda de ropa que el bañador. A pesar de su delgadez debía de ser bastante fuerte, porque se subió a la borda, estiró los brazos y se tiró al lago.

Esta loco – exclamaron Sirius y James

—¡Está loco! —exclamó Harry, mirando fijamente el renegrido pelo de Krum cuando su cabeza asomó en el medio del lago—. ¡Es enero, debe de estar helado!

Mira parece que pensáis igual – observo Remus

—Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene —comentó Hermione—Supongo que para él está tibia.

—Sí, pero además está el calamar gigante —señaló Ron. No parecía preocupado, más bien esperanzado.

Hermione notó el tono de su voz, y le puso mala cara.

—Es realmente majo, ¿sabéis? —dijo ella—. No es lo que uno podría pensar de alguien de Durmstrang. Me ha dicho que esto le gusta mucho más.

_Era idiota – dijo Ron_

Ron no dijo nada. No había mencionado a Viktor Krum desde el baile, pero el 26 de diciembre Harry había encontrado bajo la cama un brazo en miniatura que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido desgajado de alguna figura que llevara la túnica de quidditch del equipo de Bulgaria.

Mientras recorrían la calle principal, cubierta de nieve enfangada, Harry estuvo muy atento por si vislumbraba a Hagrid, y propuso visitar Las Tres Escobas después de asegurarse de que éste no estaba en ninguna tienda.

La taberna se hallaba tan abarrotada como siempre, pero un rápido vistazo a todas las mesas reveló que Hagrid no se encontraba allí. Desanimado, Harry fue hasta la barra con Ron y Hermione, le pidió a la señora Rosmerta tres cervezas de mantequilla, y lamentó no haberse quedado en Hogwarts escuchando los gemidos del huevo de oro.

Era mucho más apetecible – se burló Fred

—Pero ¿es que ese hombre no va nunca a trabajar? —susurró Hermione de repente—. ¡Mirad!

Señaló el espejo que había tras la barra, y Harry vio a Ludo Bagman allí reflejado, sentado en un rincón oscuro con unos cuantos duendes. Bagman les hablaba a los duendes en voz baja y muy despacio, y ellos lo escuchaban con los brazos cruzados y miradas amenazadoras.

Harry se dijo que era bastante raro que Bagman estuviera allí, en Las Tres Escobas, un fin de semana, cuando no había ningún acontecimiento relacionado con el Torneo y, por lo tanto, nada que juzgar. Miró el reflejo de Bagman. Parecía de nuevo tenso, tanto como lo había estado en el bosque aquella noche antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero en aquel momento Bagman miró hacia la barra, vio a Harry y se levantó.

—¡Un momento, sólo un momento! —oyó que les decía a los duendes, y Bagman se apresuró a acercarse a él cruzando la taberna—. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —lo saludó; había recuperado su sonrisa infantil—. ¡Tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo! ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Harry.

Ladrón – comentaron los Gemelos

—Me pregunto si podría decirte algo en privado, Harry —dijo Bagman—¿Nos podríais disculpar un momento?

—Eh... vale —repuso Ron, y se fue con Hermione en busca de una mesa.

Bagman condujo a Harry hasta el rincón de la taberna más alejado de la señora Rosmerta.

—Bueno, sólo quería felicitarte por tu espléndida actuación ante el colacuerno húngaro, Harry —dijo Bagman—. Fue realmente soberbia.

—Gracias —contestó Harry, pero sabía que aquello no era todo lo que Bagman quería decirle, porque sin duda podía haberlo felicitado delante de Ron y Hermione.

Sin embargo, Bagman no parecía tener ninguna prisa por hablar. Harry lo vio mirar por el espejo a los duendes, que a su vez los observaban a ellos en silencio con sus ojos oscuros y rasgados.

—Una absoluta pesadilla —dijo Bagman en voz baja al notar que Harry también observaba a los duendes—. Su inglés no es muy bueno... Es como volver a entendérselas con todos los búlgaros en los Mundiales de quidditch... pero al menos aquéllos utilizaban unos signos que cualquier otro ser humano podía entender. Estos parlotean duendigonza... y yo sólo sé una palabra en duendigonza: bladvak, que significa «pico de cavar». Y no quiero utilizarla por miedo a que crean que los estoy amenazando. —Se rió con una risa breve y retumbante.

A ti tampoco se te entiende y nadie dice nada – comento crispada Hermione

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Harry, notando que los duendes no dejaban de vigilar a Bagman.

—Eh... bueno... —dijo Bagman, que de pronto pareció muy nervioso—Buscan a Barty Crouch.

—¿Y por qué lo buscan aquí? —se extrañó Harry—. Estará en el Ministerio, en Londres, ¿no?

—Eh... en realidad no tengo ni idea de dónde está —reconoció Bagman—Digamos que... ha dejado de acudir al trabajo. Ya lleva ausente dos semanas. El joven Percy, su ayudante, asegura que está enfermo. Parece que ha estado enviando instrucciones por lechuza mensajera. Pero te ruego que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, porque Rita Skeeter mete las narices por todas partes, y es capaz de convertir la enfermedad de Barty en algo siniestro. Probablemente diría que ha desaparecido como Bertha Jorkins.

—¿Se sabe algo de Bertha Jorkins? —preguntó Harry.

—No —contestó Bagman, recuperando su aspecto tenso—. He puesto a alguna gente en su busca —«¡A buena hora!», pensó Harry—, y todo resulta muy extraño. Hemos comprobado que llegó a Albania, porque allí se vio con su primo segundo. Y luego dejó la casa de su primo para trasladarse al sur a visitar a su tía. Pero parece que desapareció por el camino sin dejar rastro. Que me parta un rayo si comprendo dónde se ha metido. No parece el tipo de persona que se fugaría con alguien, por ejemplo... Pero ¿qué hacemos hablando de duendes y de Bertha Jorkins? Lo que quería preguntarte es cómo te va con el huevo de oro.

—Eh... no muy mal —mintió Harry.

Bueno con lo seguro que lo has dicho seguro que te cree- dijo James

Pero, al parecer, Bagman se dio cuenta de que Harry no era sincero.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo en voz muy baja—, todo esto me hace sentirme culpable. Te metieron en el Torneo, tú no te presentaste, y... —su voz se hizo tan sutil que Harry tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar— si puedo ayudarte, darte un empujoncito en la dirección correcta... Siento debilidad por ti... ¡La manera en que burlaste al dragón! Bueno, sólo espero una indicación por tu parte.

Harry miró la cara de Bagman, redonda y sonrosada, y los azules ojos de bebé, completamente abiertos.

—Se supone que tenemos que descifrarlo por nosotros mismos, ¿no? —repuso, poniendo mucho cuidado en decirlo como sin darle importancia y que no sonara a una acusación contra el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Bagman—, pero... En fin, Harry, todos queremos que gane Hogwarts, ¿no?

—¿Le ha ofrecido ayuda a Cedric?

Bagman frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—No, no lo he hecho —reconoció—. Yo... bueno, como te dije, siento debilidad por ti. Por eso pensé en ofrecerte...

—Bueno, gracias —respondió Harry—, pero creo que ya casi lo tengo... Me faltan un par de días.

Eso estuvo muy bien por tu parte – felicito Albus a Harry 

No sabía muy bien por qué rechazaba la ayuda de Bagman. Tal vez fuera porque era para él casi un extraño, y aceptar su ayuda le parecía que estaba mucho más cerca de hacer trampas que si se la pedía a Ron, Hermione o Sirius.

Bagman parecía casi ofendido, pero no pudo decir mucho más porque en ese momento se acercaron Fred y George.

—Hola, señor Bagman —saludó Fred con entusiasmo—. ¿Podemos invitarlo?

—Eh... no —contestó Bagman, dirigiéndole a Harry una última mirada decepcionada—. No, muchachos, muchas gracias.

Que descortés – gruño Molly

Fred y George se quedaron tan decepcionados como Bagman, que miraba a Harry como si éste lo hubiera defraudado.

—Bueno, tengo prisa —dijo—. Me alegro de veros a todos. Buena suerte, Harry.

Salió de la taberna a toda prisa. Los duendes se levantaron de las sillas y fueron tras él. Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Ron en cuanto Harry se sentó.

—Quería ayudarme con el huevo de oro —explicó Harry.

—¡Eso no está bien! —exclamó Hermione muy sorprendida—. ¡Es uno de los jueces! Y además, tú ya lo tienes, ¿no?

—Eh... casi —repuso Harry.

No había empezado- remugo Hermione

—¡Bueno, no creo que a Dumbledore le gustara enterarse de que Bagman intenta convencerte de que hagas trampa! —opinó Hermione, con expresión muy reprobatoria—. ¡Espero que intente ayudar igual a Cedric!

—Pues no. Se lo he preguntado —respondió Harry.

—¿Y a quién le importa si a Diggory lo están ayudando? —dijo Ron.

Harry, en su interior, se mostró de acuerdo con su amigo.

Bueno amigo me parece bien- dijo Ron

—Esos duendes no parecían muy amistosos —comentó Hermione, sorbiendo la cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Qué harían aquí?

—Según Bagman, buscar a Crouch —explicó Harry—. Sigue enfermo. No ha ido a trabajar.

—A lo mejor lo está envenenando Percy —sugirió Ron—. Probablemente piensa que, si Crouch la palma, a él lo nombrarán director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Me ves tan ruin – pregunto Percy a Ron

La verdad que en ese momento si – contesto Ron

Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada que quería significar «no se bromea sobre esas cosas», y dijo:

—Es curioso que los duendes busquen al señor Crouch... Normalmente tratarían con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—Pero Crouch sabe un montón de lenguas —le recordó Harry—. A lo mejor buscan un intérprete.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por los duendecitos? —inquirió Ron—. ¿Estás pensando en fundar la S.P.A.D.A.,o algo así? ¿La Sociedad Protectora de los Asquerosos Duendes Atontados?

—Ja, ja, ja —replicó Hermione con sarcasmo—. Los duendes no necesitan protección. ¿No os habéis enterado de lo que ha contado el profesor Binns sobre las revueltas de los duendes?

—No —respondieron al unísono Harry y Ron.

—Bueno, pues son perfectamente capaces de tratar con los magos —dijo Hermione sorbiendo más cerveza de mantequilla—. Son muy listos. No son como los elfos domésticos, que nunca defienden sus derechos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, mirando hacia la puerta.

Que pasa en la puerta – preguntaron Molly y Lily

Acababa de entrar Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un impactante color rosa, e iba acompañada de su barrigudo fotógrafo. Pidió bebidas, y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a la de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que la miraban mientras se acercaba. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo.

—.. no parecía muy contento de hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Bozo? ¿Por qué será, a ti qué te parece? ¿Y qué hará con todos esos duendes tras él? ¿Les estaría enseñando la aldea? ¡Qué absurdo! Siempre ha sido un mentiroso. ¿Estará tramando algo? ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? El infortunado ex director de Deportes Mágicos, Ludo Bagman... Ése es un comienzo con mucha garra, Bozo: sólo necesitamos encontrar una historia a la altura del titular.

Es que tiene que destrozarle la vida a todo el mundo – pregunto Lily indignada

—¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? —preguntó Harry en voz muy alta.

Bueno mi amor, nuestro hijo parece que piensa igual – dijo James

A mí me gusta más como lo ha expresado Cachorro – dijo Sirius 

Algunos se volvieron a mirar. Al ver quién le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones.

—¡Harry! —dijo sonriendo—. ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...?

—No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros —contestó Harry furioso—. ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas.

—Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mí...

—¿Y qué más da que sea un semigigante? —gritó Harry—. ¡Él no tiene nada de malo!

Así se habla mi niño – dijo Lily

Mama ya no soy un niño- dijo avergonzado Harry

Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio. La señora Rosmerta observaba desde detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta de que el pichel que llenaba de hidromiel rebosaba.

La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma a vuelapluma y le preguntó:

—¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así como un sustituto del padre?

Hermione se levantó de pronto, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera una granada.

—¡Es usted una mujer horrible! —le dijo con los dientes apretados—. No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman...

—Siéntate, estúpida, y no hables de lo que no entiendes —contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada—. Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta... y casi les iría bien —añadió, observando el pelo de Hermione.

Hey, no le hables así a mi novia escarabajo pelotero – bufo Ron

—Vámonos —dijo Hermione—. Vamos, Harry... Ron.

Salieron. Mucha gente los observó mientras se iban. Harry miró atrás al llegar a la puerta: la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter estaba fuera del bolso y se deslizaba de un lado a otro por encima de un pedazo de pergamino puesto sobre la mesa.

—Ahora la tomará contigo, Hermione —dijo Ron con voz baja y preocupada mientras subían la calle, deshaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado.

Qué bonito nuestro Ronnie se preocupa por nuestra Hermy – se burlo Fred

—¡Que lo intente! —replicó Hermione con voz chillona. Temblaba de rabia—. ¡Ya verá! ¿Conque soy una estúpida? Pagará por esto. Primero Harry, luego Hagrid...

—No hay que hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter —añadió Ron nervioso—. Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Te buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia...

—¡Mis padres no leen El Profeta, así que no me va a meter miedo! —contestó Hermione, dando tales zancadas que a Harry y Ron les costaba trabajo seguirla. La última vez que Harry había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, le había pegado una bofetada a Draco Malfoy—. ¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos!

Toda una leona – exclamaron los merodeadores

Hermione echó a correr y precedió a sus amigos durante todo el camino de vuelta por la carretera, a través de las verjas flanqueadas por cerdos alados y de los terrenos del colegio, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de Fang.

—¡Hagrid! —gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta delantera—. ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...!

Quién diría que la perfecta Hermione se dedica aporrear puerta – pregunto burlón George

Se abrió la puerta. Hermione dijo «hacer el... » y se calló de repente, porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara no con Hagrid sino con Albus Dumbledore.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el director en tono agradable, sonriéndoles.

—Que... que... queríamos ver a Hagrid —dijo Hermione con timidez.

—Sí, lo suponía—repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños—. ¿Por qué no entráis?

—Ah... eh... bien —aceptó Hermione.

Oh, Albus sabias de la faceta gamberra de nuestra cuñadita – dijo Fred

Los tres amigos entraron en la cabaña. En cuanto Harry cruzó la puerta, Fang se abalanzó sobre él ladrando como loco, e intentó lamerle las orejas. Harry se libró de Fang y miró a su alrededor.

Hagrid estaba sentado a la mesa, en la que había dos tazas de té. Parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable. Tenía manchas en la cara, y los ojos hinchados, y, en cuanto al cabello, se había pasado al otro extremo: lejos de intentar dominarlo, en aquellos momentos parecía un entramado de alambres.

Oye deja de ser tan preciso – dijo Hagrid

—Hola, Hagrid —saludó Harry.

Hagrid levantó la vista.

—... la —respondió, con la voz muy tomada.

—Creo que nos hará falta más té —dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sacó la varita e hizo una floritura con ella, y en medio del aire apareció, dando vueltas, una bandeja con el servicio de té y un plato de bizcochos.

Dumbledore la hizo posarse sobre la mesa, y todos se sentaron. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el director dijo:

—¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid?

Hermione se puso algo colorada, pero Dumbledore le sonrió y prosiguió:

—Parece ser que Hermione, Harry y Ron aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo.

Si eso demuestra lo buenos amigos que son – repuso sarcásticamente Fred – a quien no le gusta que sus amigos le echen la puerta abajo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Harry mirando a Hagrid—. Te tiene que importar un bledo lo que esa vaca... Perdón, profesor —añadió apresuradamente, mirando a Dumbledore.

—Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que has dicho —dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los pulgares y mirando al techo.

—Eh... bien —dijo Harry mansamente—. Sólo quería decir... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar, Hagrid, que a nosotros podía importarnos lo que esa... mujer escribió de ti?

Eso qué clase de amigos te crees que tienes – dijo burlón George – además de tirarte la puerta también saben pasar de un artículo de un periódico

Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos color azabache de Hagrid y cayeron lentamente sobre la barba enmarañada.

—Aquí tienes la prueba de lo que te he estado diciendo, Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar al techo—. Ya te he mostrado las innumerables cartas de padres que te recuerdan de cuando estudiaron aquí, diciéndome en términos muy claros que, si yo te despidiera, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto.

—No todos —repuso Hagrid con voz ronca—. No todos los padres quieren que me quede.

Vale, bien Hagrid eres tonto – exclamo con tranquilidad Lily

—Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo —replicó Dumbledore, mirando severamente por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna—. Desde que me convertí en el director de este colegio no ha pasado una semana sin que haya recibido al menos una lechuza con quejas por la manera en que llevo las cosas. Pero ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi estudio y negarme a hablar con nadie?

—Ya... pero tú no eres un semigigante —contestó Hagrid con voz ronca.

—¡Hagrid, mira los parientes que tengo yo! —dijo Harry furioso—. ¡Mira a los Dursley!

Si eso – repuso James – mira qué clase de personas son los Dursley

Oye que estamos aquí – exclamaron los tres ofendidos

—Bien observado —aprobó el profesor Dumbledore—. Mi propio hermano, Aberforth, fue perseguido por practicar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra. Salió todo en los periódicos, pero ¿crees que Aberforth se escondió? ¡No lo hizo! ¡Siguió con lo suyo, como de costumbre, con la cabeza bien alta! La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sepa leer, así que tal vez no fuera cuestión de valentía...

—Vuelve a las clases, Hagrid —pidió Hermione en voz baja—. Vuelve, por favor: te echamos de menos.

Hagrid tragó saliva. Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta la barba. Dumbledore se levantó.

—Me niego a aceptar tu dimisión, Hagrid, y espero que vuelvas al trabajo el lunes —dijo—. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, a las ocho y media. No quiero excusas. Buenas tardes a todos.

Eso y si no aparece por el comedor, se enterara de quien es Lily Evans de Potter- amenazo Lily

Mama, tu futuro hijo nacerá alterado – le recrimino Aidil

Dumbledore salió de la cabaña, deteniéndose sólo para rascarle las orejas a Fang. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Hagrid comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos, del tamaño de ruedas de coche. Hermione le dio unas palmadas en el brazo, y al final Hagrid levantó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos, y dijo:

—Dumbledore es un gran hombre... un gran hombre...

—Sí que lo es —afirmó Ron—. ¿Me puedo tomar uno de estos bizcochos, Hagrid?

Podemos comer ya – pregunto Ron

Espera a que terminemos el capítulo – contesto Hermione

—Todos los que quieras —contestó Hagrid, secándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano—. Tiene razón, desde luego; todos tenéis razón: he sido un tonto. A mi padre le hubiera dado vergüenza la forma en que me he comportado... —Derramó más lágrimas, pero se las secó con decisión y dijo—Nunca os he enseñado fotos de mi padre, ¿verdad? Aquí tengo una...

Hagrid se levantó, fue al aparador, abrió un cajón y sacó de él una foto de un mago de corta estatura. Tenía los mismos ojos negros de él, y sonreía sentado sobre el hombro de su hijo. Hagrid debía de medir entonces sus buenos dos metros y medio de altura, a juzgar por el manzano que había a su lado, pero su rostro era lampiño, joven, redondo y suave: seguramente no tendría más de once años.

Yo he visto esa foto – dijo James

—Fue tomada justo después de que entré en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con voz ronca—. Mi padre se sentía muy satisfecho... aunque yo no pudiera ser mago, porque mi madre... Ya sabéis. Naturalmente, nunca fui nada del otro mundo en esto de la magia, pero al menos no llegó a enterarse de mi expulsión. Murió cuando yo estaba en segundo.

»Dumbledore fue el único que me defendió después de que faltó mi padre. Me dio el puesto de guardabosque... Confía en la gente. Le da a todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad: eso es lo que lo diferencia de otros directores. Aceptará a cualquiera en Hogwarts, mientras valga. Sabe que uno puede merecer la pena incluso aunque su familia no haya sido... bueno... del todo respetable. Pero hay quien no lo comprende. Los hay que siempre están contra uno... Los hay que pretenden que simplemente tienen esqueleto grande en vez de levantarse y decir: soy lo que soy, no me avergüenzo. Mi padre me decía que no me avergonzara nunca, que había quien estaría contra mí, pero que no merecía la pena molestarse por ellos. Y tenía razón. He sido un idiota. Y, en cuanto a ella, no voy a volver a preocuparme, os lo prometo. Esqueleto grande... Ya le daré esqueleto grande.

Fuiste capaz de hacer que reconociera lo evidente – pregunto Remus

No – contesto Hagrid

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos unos a otros. Harry antes se hubiera llevado de paseo a cincuenta escregutos que admitir ante Hagrid que había escuchado su conversación con Madame Maxime, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, aparentemente inconsciente de haber dicho algo extraño.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? —dijo, apartando la mirada de la fotografía de su padre, con los ojos muy brillantes—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me recordaste un poco a mí mismo. Tus padres muertos, y tú te sentías como si no te merecieras venir a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y ahora mírate! ¡Campeón del colegio! —Miró a Harry un instante y luego dijo, muy serio—: ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría, Harry? Me gustaría que ganaras, de verdad. Eso les enseñaría a todos... que no hay que ser de sangre limpia para conseguirlo. No te tienes que avergonzar de lo que eres. Eso les enseñaría que es Dumbledore el que tiene razón dejando entrar a cualquiera siempre y cuando sea capaz de hacer magia. ¿Cómo te va con ese huevo, Harry?

—Muy bien —dijo Harry—. Genial.

En el entristecido rostro de Hagrid se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ése es mi chico... Muéstraselo, Harry, muéstrales quién eres. Véncelos.

Sabes ahora prefiero que no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso – le dijo Hagrid a Harry

No era lo mismo mentir a los demás que hacerlo con Hagrid. Aquella tarde Harry volvió al castillo con Ron y Hermione, incapaz de desvanecer la imagen de la expresión de contento en la cara de Hagrid cuando se lo había imaginado ganando el Torneo. El incomprensible huevo pesaba aquella noche más que nunca en la conciencia de Harry, y, cuando volvió a la cama, se había forjado un propósito muy claro: era ya hora de tragarse el orgullo y ver si la pista de Cedric conducía a alguna parte.

Así que mentirle a Hagrid te parece mal – exclamo Hermione- pero mentirme a mí te da igual

No es eso – contesto Harry


	20. capitulo 25 el huevo y el ojo

25 El huevo y el ojo 

Te toca leer cariño – le dijo Molly a su marido 

Dame el libro – pidió Arthur 

En ese momento llegaron 16 chicos.

Se puedes saber que has hecho James- le pregunto su prima Rose

Yo no he hecho nada – contesto James Sirius

Queréis dejar de discutir y giraros a mirar – les regaño Lidia que llevaba un nene de unos seis meses.

Quienes soy vosotros – preguntaron los que estaban en la sala 

Pues somos, haber un momento – dijo Lidia- yo soy Lidia García Potter y estos son mis primos y hermanos, os los voy presentando, Javier García Potter (un chico alto y rubio con ojos entre verdes y marrones llevaba otro nene de unos seis meses), Anabel García Potter (una chica de mediana estatura morena de ojos marrones se parece mucho a su madre), Dorea García Potter (una niña morena de ojos grises), John García Potter (el bebe que lleva en brazos Javier, pelirrojo con ojos verdes), Charlus García Potter (el bebe que lleva en brazos Lidia es el gemelo de John), James Sirius Potter Weasley (un chico de pelo castaño rojizo con ojos marrones muy parecido a James), Albus Severus Potter Weasley (un chico que es el clon de su padre sin gafas), Lily Luna Potter Weasley (una chica idéntica a su madre), Arthur John Potter Weasley (un nene de uno dos años castaño rojizo con ojos entre marrones y verdes), Molly Ginevra Potter Weasley ( es la melliza de Arthur John, pelirroja de ojos verdes), Rose Jean Weasley Granger (una chica de pelo rojizo muy parecida a su madre menos los ojos azules), Hugo Gideon Weasley Granger(un chico muy parecido a su padre con ojos marrones), Septimus David Weasley Granger (un nene de unos tres años castaño con ojos azules), Lucrezia Molly y Ariana Hermione Weasley Granger (gemelas de un año pelirrojas con ojos marrones)

Vale que edad tenéis – pregunto Aidil que estaba sorprendida

Yo tengo 20 años – contesto Lidia

Yo 19 – contesto Javier Jr.

Yo 15 – contesto Anabel

Yo 11- contesto Dorea- y los nenes tienes seis meses.

Yo tengo 15 – dijo James S.

Yo 14 – continuo Albus S

Yo 12 - aclaro Lily L.- y los nenes tienen 2 años son mellizos

Yo tengo 14 - contesto Rose

Yo 12 – explico Hugo- y el niño tiene 3 y las gemelas 1 año

Vale bien – dijo Ginny – porque estais aquí

Pues buena pregunta – contesto Lily

Eres la abuela Lily – dijeron los Potter y los García – y también el abuelo James

Si somos nosotros – y pregunto – nos conocéis

En fotos – contestaron a la vez 

Bueno la cosa es que no sabemos que hacéis aquí –dijo Javier

Pues supongo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo que estáis haciendo vosotros – comento Javi Jr.

En ese momento en la mesita de centro apareció una carta, que la cogió Lily L. y empezó a leer.

**Se les informa que hemos hecho venir a los chicos para que puedan conocer a la gente que en su tiempo no conocen, por si no se pueden cambiar las cosas.**

**Ministro de Magia**

Bueno ya está aclarado – dijo Fred – no tenemos hijo el resto 

Si – contesto Lidia – pero no os contaremos nada sin permiso.

Bien empezamos a leer – dijo Sirius- antes de que aparezcan los biznietos de Cornamenta

Que gracioso – contesto James

Lo es porque ahora mismo eres abuelo de 11 niño y tienes la misma edad que tu nieta mayor- se burló Sirius

A todo eso cuantos años tengo yo – pregunto Lidia

Un año – contesto Aidil

Entonces de este momento al que estamos han pasado 19 años – comento Javier Jr.- entonces yo soy muy pequeño

Si tienes un mes – le dijo su padre

Donde estoy – pregunto curioso Javier Jr.

Durmiendo en la habitación con tu hermana – contesto Aidil

Tita podemos verlos – pregunto Lily L.

Ahora no – dijo Ginny – vamos a empezar a leer, venga papa empieza

Como Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar bañándose para desentrañar el enigma del huevo de oro, decidió hacerlo de noche, cuando podría tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Aunque no le hacía gracia aceptar más favores de Cedric, decidió también utilizar el cuarto de baño de los prefectos, porque muy pocos tenían acceso a él y era mucho menos probable que lo molestaran allí.

Solo pueden entrar los prefectos, no deberías estar ahí tío Harry – lo regaño Rose

Mira ya tenemos a mini Hermione al ataque – se burló Fred

No te metas con mi hija – le rugió Ron

Pero lo que dice Rosie es verdad, papa no tenía que entrar si no era prefecto- apoyo Albus S. a su prima

Pues a mí me parece bien que papa haya usado el baño si lo necesita – dijo James S.

Tú por saltarte las normas apoyarías a cualquiera – dijo Lidia

Vale ya – dijo Ginny – no estamos aquí para discutir si hizo bien o no yendo al baño 

Vale tía Ginny/mama- dijeron a la para los recién llegados con miedo

Harry planeó cuidadosamente su incursión. Filch, el conserje, lo había pillado una vez levantado de la cama y paseando en medio de la noche por donde no debía, y no quería repetir aquella experiencia. Desde luego, la capa invisible sería esencial, y para más seguridad Harry decidió llevar el mapa del merodeador, que, juntamente con la capa, constituía la más útil de sus pertenencias cuando se trataba de quebrantar normas. El mapa mostraba todo el castillo de Hogwarts, incluyendo sus muchos atajos y pasadizos secretos y, lo más importante de todo, señalaba a la gente que había dentro del castillo como minúsculas motas acompañadas de un cartelito con su nombre. Las motitas se movían por los corredores en el mapa, de forma que Harry se daría cuenta de antemano si alguien se aproximaba al cuarto de baño.

Bien tienes todo lo que necesitas – dijeron los dos James a la vez

El jueves por la noche Harry fue furtivamente a su habitación, se puso la capa, volvió a bajar la escalera y, exactamente como había hecho la noche en que Hagrid le mostró los dragones, esperó a que abrieran el hueco del retrato.

Esta vez fue Ron quien esperaba fuera para darle a la Señora Gorda la contraseña («Buñuelos de plátano»).

—Buena suerte —le susurró Ron, entrando en la sala común mientras Harry salía.

Bueno James apunta en el pergamino de las cosas por las que castigar a Harry el salir a deshora de la torre – le pidió Lily a su marido

Pero mama era para descifrar el huevo- remugo Harry

Me da igual – contesto Lily.

En aquella ocasión resultaba difícil moverse bajo la capa con el pesado huevo en un brazo y el mapa sujeto delante de la nariz con el otro. Pero los corredores estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna, vacíos y en silencio, y consultando el mapa de vez en cuando Harry se aseguraba de no encontrarse con nadie a quien quisiera evitar. Cuando llegó a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado—un mago con pinta de andar perdido, con los guantes colocados al revés, el derecho en la mano izquierda y viceversa— localizó la puerta, se acercó a ella y, tal como le había indicado Cedric, susurró la contraseña:

—«Frescura de pino.»

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Harry se deslizó por ella, echó el cerrojo después de entrar y, mirando a su alrededor, se quitó la capa invisible.

Has llegado – comento Sirius

Su reacción inmediata fue pensar que merecía la pena llegar a prefecto sólo para poder utilizar aquel baño. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Sabes hijo para que también puedas usar el baño de prefectos además de darte un baño – le pregunto James a Harry

No para que – contesto Harry

Para tener intimidad con tu novia – le dijo en tono pícaro James

Gracias papa – agradeció Harry

Harry avanzó mirando a su alrededor. Sus pasos hacían eco en los muros. A pesar de lo magnífico que era el cuarto de baño, y de las ganas que tenía de abrir algunos de los grifos, no podía disipar el recelo de que Cedric le hubiera tomado el pelo. ¿En qué iba a ayudarlo aquello a averiguar el misterio del huevo? Aun así, puso al lado de la piscina la capa, el huevo, el mapa y una de las mullidas toallas, se arrodilló y abrió unos grifos.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que el agua llevaba incorporados diferentes tipos de gel de baño, aunque eran geles distintos de cualesquiera que hubiera visto Harry antes. Por uno de los grifos manaban burbujas de color rosa y azul del tamaño de balones de fútbol; otro vertía una espuma blanca como el hielo y tan espesa que Harry pensó que podría soportar su peso si hacia la prueba; de un tercero salía un vapor de color púrpura muy perfumado que flotaba por la superficie del agua. Harry se divirtió un rato abriendo y cerrando los grifos, disfrutando especialmente de uno cuyo chorro rebotaba por la superficie del agua formando grandes arcos. Luego, cuando la profunda piscina estuvo llena de agua, espuma y burbujas (lo que, considerando su tamaño, llevó un tiempo muy corto), Harry cerró todos los grifos, se quitó la bata, el pijama y las zapatillas, y se metió en el agua.

Podrías haberte descrito un poco – le susurro Ginny a Harry

Pero si ya me has visto – le susurro Harry 

No es verdad – le contesto susurrando Ginny

Si lo es- le susurro Harry de vuelta – sino como hemos tenido 5 hijos

Pero todavía no te he visto más que sin camiseta – le susurro Ginny y lo beso de una forma poco decente

Me bastan con cuatro hermanos – exclamo James S. cuando vio a sus padres besándose

Quieres terminar castigado sin volar en escoba – pregunto dulcemente Ginny 

No, mama gracias me callo – contesto James S.

Eso me parecía a mi – le sonrió Ginny

Era tan profunda que apenas llegaba con los pies al fondo, e hizo un par de largos antes de volver a la orilla y quedarse mirando el huevo. Aunque era muy agradable nadar en un agua caliente llena de espuma, mientras por todas partes emanaban vapores de diferentes colores, no le vino a la cabeza ninguna idea brillante ni saltó ninguna chispa de repentina comprensión.

Harry, tienes cada cosa – dijo riendo Hermione

Harry alargó los brazos, levantó el huevo con las manos húmedas y lo abrió. Los gemidos estridentes llenaron el cuarto de baño, reverberando en los muros de mármol, pero sonaban tan incomprensibles como siempre, si no más debido al eco. Volvió a cerrarlo, preocupado porque el sonido pudiera atraer a Filch y preguntándose si no sería eso precisamente lo que había pretendido Cedric. Y entonces alguien habló y lo sobresaltó hasta tal punto que dejó caer el huevo, el cual rodó estrepitosamente por el suelo del baño.

Quien es – pregunto Sirius – alguien con quien puedes jugar en el agua

Sirius –le gritaron varias voces femeninas – hay niños pequeños delante te has dado cuenta

Perdonad – se disculpó Sirius asustado

—Yo que tú lo metería en el agua.

Del susto, Harry acababa de tragarse una considerable cantidad de burbujas. Se irguió, escupiendo, y vio el fantasma de una chica de aspecto muy triste sentado encima de uno de los grifos con las piernas cruzadas. Era Myrtle la Llorona, a la que usualmente se oía sollozar en la cañería de uno de los váteres tres pisos más abajo.

—¡Myrtle! —exclamó Harry, molesto—. ¡Yo... yo no llevo nada!

Algo que ella no había notado claro – se burlo Draco 

La espuma era tan densa que aquello realmente no importaba mucho, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que Myrtle lo había estado espiando desde que había entrado.

—Cuando te ibas a meter cerré los ojos —dijo ella pestañeando tras sus gruesas gafas—. Hace siglos que no vienes a verme.

Harry de que conoces a Myrtle- pregunto James

Ya os lo contare- contesto Harry

—Sí, bueno... —dijo Harry, doblando ligeramente las rodillas para asegurarse de que Myrtle sólo pudiera verle la cabeza—. Se supone que no puedo entrar en tu cuarto de baño, ¿no? Es de chicas.

—Eso no te importaba mucho —dijo Myrtle con voz triste—. Antes te pasabas allí todo el tiempo.

James tu hijo espiaba a las chicas en los baño – dijo con fingida alteración Sirius

Era cierto, aunque sólo había sido porque Harry, Ron y Hermione habían considerado que los servicios de Myrtle, cerrados entonces por avería, eran un lugar ideal para elaborar en secreto la poción multijugos, una poción prohibida que había convertido a Harry y Ron durante una hora en réplicas vivas de Crabbe y Goyle, con lo que pudieron colarse furtivamente en la sala común de Slytherin.

Hicisteis una poción de 6 en 2 – pregunto Lily

Si – respondieron los tres

En 6 ahora la dan en 3 – dijo Albus S.

Hasta que edad tenéis que estar en el colegio – pregunto Tonks

Hasta los 21 – contesto James S.

Desde que edad empezáis – pregunto ahora Ron con una ligera sospecha de que la hermana de su amigo había conseguido abrir una escuela

Empezamos a los tres años en el colegio elemental "Las Reliquias" hasta los once, que empezamos en Howard – respondió Lidia

Puedes decirme quien es la directora del colegio elemental – pregunto Harry

Mi madre es la directora, la tía Ginny la profesora de vuelo y entrenadora de quidditch, la tía Hermione da tres veces por semana relaciones entre magos y muggles, el tío Percy da matemáticas 2 veces por semana, el tío Bill da geografía e historia tanto mágica como muggle durante toda la semana, hay más asignaturas que están repartidas entre la familia – contesto Javier Jr.

Bueno parece que todos tendremos trabajo en un futuro – dijo Fleur

Si, tía Angelina, tía Audrey y tú os encargáis de la guardería que habéis fundado con mi madre se llama "Pequeño Mundo"- explico Rose- además que seguís teniendo los trabajos que tenéis ahora, y la abuela Molly se encarga de los comedores del colegio y de la guardería.

—Me gané una reprimenda por entrar en él —contestó Harry, lo que era verdad a medias: Percy lo había pillado saliendo en una ocasión de los lavabos de Myrtle—. Después de eso no he querido volver.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —dijo Myrtle malhumorada, toqueteándose un grano de la barbilla—. Bueno... da igual... Yo metería el huevo en el agua. Eso es lo que hizo Cedric Diggory.

—¿También lo espiaste a él? —exclamó Harry indignado—. ¿Te dedicas a venir aquí por las noches para ver bañarse a los prefectos?

—A veces —respondió Myrtle con picardía—, pero eres el primero al que le dirijo la palabra.

Eso fue un alivio para Harry – dijo con ironía George

—Me siento honrado —dijo Harry—. ¡Tápate los ojos!

Se aseguró de que las gafas de Myrtle estaban lo suficientemente cubiertas antes de salir del baño, envolverse firmemente la toalla alrededor del cuerpo e ir a recoger el huevo.

Eso la única que puede ver tu cuerpo soy yo – susurro Ginny pero la escucho su hija

Mama por favor que estamos aquí – exclamo con vergüenza Lily L.

Lo siento – se disculpó Ginny

Mami engo eño – dijo en ese momento Molly G. a su madre

Que dices, amor – le pregunto Ginny

Mama tiene sueño- le contesto Albus S.

Gracias Albus S.- agradeció Ginny y se levantó y cogió a la niña- ahora vuelvo un momento.

Cuando Harry hubo vuelto al agua, Myrtle miró a través de los dedos y lo apremió:

—Vamos... ¡ábrelo bajo el agua!

Ya se ha dormido – pregunto sorprendido Harry

Si – le contesto Ginny – no había llegado a la habitación y ya estaba dormida 

Es que no ha dormido siesta – les explico Lily L.

Harry hundió el huevo por debajo de la superficie de espuma y lo abrió. Aquella vez no se oyeron gemidos: surgía de él un canto compuesto de gorgoritos, un canto cuyas palabras era incapaz de apreciar.

—Tendrás que sumergir también la cabeza —le indicó Myrtle, que parecía encantada con aquello de dar órdenes—. ¡Vamos!

Harry tomó aire y se sumergió. Y entonces, sentado en el suelo de mármol de la bañera llena de burbujas, oyó un coro de voces misteriosas que cantaban desde el huevo abierto en sus manos:

Qué bien tienes que ahogarte para saber de qué va la siguiente prueba – dijo Sirius

Papi seta nene aquí – le pidió Arthur J. a Harry 

Que quieres pequeño – le pregunto Harry que no lo había entendido

Seta nene aquí- volvió a decir Arthur J. señalando la rodillas de su padre

Se quiere sentar encima de ti – le dijo James

Como lo sabes – pregunto Harry a su padre, sentando a su hijo en las piernas

Porque tu hermana lo decía así también – contesto James

**Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, **

**que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. **

**Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!: **

**Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, **

**y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. **

**Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! **

**demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida. **

Harry se dejó impulsar hacia arriba por el agua, rompió la superficie de espuma y se sacudió el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Lo has oído? —preguntó Myrtle.

—Sí... «Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos...» No sé si me convencen... Espera, quiero escuchar de nuevo. —Y volvió a sumergirse.

Tuvo que escuchar la canción otras tres veces para memorizarla. Luego se quedó un rato flotando, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar, mientras Myrtle lo observaba sentada.

Papa tienes una admiradora – se burló James S.

—Tengo que ir en busca de gente que no puede utilizar su voz sobre la tierra —dijo pensativamente—. Eh... ¿quién puede ser?

—Eres de efecto retardado, ¿no?

Nunca había visto a Myrtle la Llorona tan contenta, excepto el día en que la dosis de poción multijugos de Hermione le había dejado la cara peluda y cola de gato.

Mama porque nunca nos has contado eso – le pregunto Hugo

Pues la verdad no lo sé – le contesto Hermione

Harry miró a su alrededor, meditando. Si sólo se podían oír las voces bajo el agua, entonces era lógico que pertenecieran a criaturas submarinas. Así se lo dijo a Myrtle la Llorona, que sonrió satisfecha.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba Diggory —le explicó—. Estuvo ahí quieto, hablando solo sobre el tema durante un montón de tiempo. Un montón de tiempo, hasta que desaparecieron casi todas las burbujas...

—Criaturas submarinas... —reflexionó Harry en voz alta—. Myrtle, ¿qué criaturas viven en el lago, aparte del calamar gigante?

—¡Uf; de todo! He bajado algunas veces, cuando no me queda más remedio porque alguien tira de la cadena inesperadamente...

Tratando de no imaginarse a Myrtle la Llorona bajando hacia el lago por una cañería acompañada del contenido del váter, Harry le preguntó:

Gracias por ahorrarnos la imagen – espeto Draco

—Bueno, ¿hay algo allí que tenga voz humana? Espera... —Harry se acababa de fijar en el cuadro de la sirena dormida—. Myrtle, ¿hay sirenas allí?

—¡Muy bien! —alabó ella muy contenta—. ¡A Diggory le llevó mucho más tiempo! Y eso que ella estaba despierta... —con una expresión de disgusto en la cara, Myrtle señaló con la cabeza a la sirena del cuadro—, riéndose como una tonta, pavoneándose y aleteando.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry emocionado—. La segunda prueba consiste en ir a buscar a las sirenas del lago y... y...

Qué te pasa – pregunto Lily nerviosa 

Mama tranquilízate – le pidió Harry – estoy bien 

Pero de repente comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, y se vació de toda la emoción como si él mismo fuera una bañera y le acabaran de quitar el tapón del estómago. No era muy buen nadador, apenas había practicado. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían enviado a Dudley a clases de natación, pero a él no lo habían apuntado, sin duda con la esperanza de que se ahogara algún día. Era capaz de hacer dos largos en aquella piscina, pero el lago era muy grande y profundo... y las sirenas seguramente vivirían en el fondo...

Ves lo que has conseguido con tu tacañería – le recrimino Lily a su hermana – ahora mi hijo morirá ahogado 

Abuela, papa no es un fantasma – dijo Albus S. a Lily – eso quiere decir que salió vivo de la prueba

Eso escucha a tu nieto – le pidió James – gracias campeón

—Myrtle —dijo Harry pensativamente—, ¿cómo se supone que me las arreglaré para respirar?

Al oír esto, los ojos de Myrtle se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Qué poco delicado! —murmuró ella, tentándose en la túnica en busca de un pañuelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

—¡Hablar de respirar delante de mí! —contestó con una voz chillona que resonó con fuerza en el cuarto de baño—. ¡Cuando sabes que yo no respiro... que no he respirado desde hace tantos años...! —Se tapó la cara con el pañuelo y sollozó en él de forma estentórea.

De verdad Harry que lo tuyo es fuerte – dijo en tono burlón Fred – no acordarte que ella no respira

Harry recordó lo susceptible que Myrtle había sido siempre en lo relativo a su muerte. Ningún otro fantasma que Harry conociera se tomaba su muerte tan a la tremenda.

—Lo siento. Yo no quería... Se me olvidó...

—¡Ah, claro, es muy fácil olvidarse de que Myrtle está muerta! —dijo ella tragando saliva y mirándolo con los ojos hinchados—. Nadie me echa de menos, ni me echaban de menos cuando estaba viva. Les llevó horas descubrir mi cadáver. Lo sé, me quedé sentada esperándolos. Olive Hornby entró en el baño: «¿Otra vez estás aquí enfurruñada, Myrtle?», me dijo. «Porque el profesor Dippet me ha pedido que te busque...» Y entonces vio mi cadáver... ¡Ooooooh, no lo olvidó hasta el día de su muerte! Ya me encargué yo de que no lo olvidara... La seguía por todas partes para recordárselo. Me acuerdo del día en que se casó su hermano...

Pero que cruel que esa niña – dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Otra vez pensaba en la canción de las sirenas: «Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras.» Daba la impresión de que iban a robarle algo suyo, algo que tenía que recuperar. ¿Qué sería?

—... y entonces, claro, fue al Ministerio de Magia para que yo dejara de seguirla, así que tuve que volver aquí y vivir en mi váter.

—Bien —dijo Harry vagamente—. Bien, ahora estoy más cerca que antes... Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, por favor, que quiero salir.

Tras recoger el huevo del fondo de la piscina, salió, se secó y se volvió a poner el pijama y la bata.

—¿Volverás a visitarme en mis lavabos alguna vez? —preguntó en tono lúgubre Myrtle la Llorona, cuando Harry cogía la capa invisible.

—Eh... lo intentaré —repuso Harry, pero pensando para sí que no lo haría a menos que se estropearan todos los demás lavabos del castillo—. Hasta luego, Myrtle... Y gracias por tu ayuda.

No se te ocurra hacerla enfadar – le rogo su padre – porque la tendrás hasta el día del nacimiento de tu primer nieto

—Adiós —dijo ella con tristeza.

Harry se volvió a poner la capa, y la vio meterse a toda velocidad por el grifo.

Fuera, en el oscuro corredor, Harry consultó el mapa del merodeador para comprobar que no había moros en la costa. No, las motas que correspondían a Filch y a la Señora Norris estaban quietas en la conserjería. Aparte de Peeves, que botaba en el piso de arriba por la sala de trofeos, parecía que no se movía nada más. Harry había ya emprendido el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio otra cosa en el mapa... algo evidentemente extraño.

Sabes porque siempre se da cuenta de las cosas cuando esta solo – le pregunto Ron a Hermione en un susurro.

Pues no lo sé – contesto Hermione

No, Peeves no era lo único que se movía. Había una motita que iba de un lado a otro en una habitación situada en la esquina inferior izquierda: el despacho de Snape. Pero la mota no llevaba la inscripción «Severus Snape», sino «Bartemius Crouch».

Harry miró la mota fijamente. Se suponía que el señor Crouch estaba demasiado enfermo para ir al trabajo o para asistir al baile de Navidad: ¿qué hacía entonces colándose en Hogwarts a la una de la madrugada? Harry observó atentamente los movimientos de la mota por el despacho, que se detenía aquí y allá...

Harry dudó, pensando... y luego lo venció la curiosidad. Dio media vuelta, y continuó andando en sentido contrario, hacia la escalera más cercana. Iba a ver qué se traía Crouch entre manos.

Claro porque Potter no puede dejar las cosas como están – ironizo Snape

Severus deja a mi hijo en paz quieres – le dijo James en tono amenazador

Bajó la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque algunos retratos volvían la cara con curiosidad cuando crepitaba alguna tabla del suelo, o hacia frufrú la tela del pijama. Avanzó muy despacio por el corredor del piso inferior, apartó a un lado un tapiz que había en la mitad del pasillo, y empezó a bajar por una escalera más estrecha, un atajo que lo dejaría dos pisos más abajo. Seguía mirando el mapa, reflexionando. La verdad era que no parecía propio del correcto y legalista señor Crouch meterse furtivamente en el despacho de otro a aquellas horas de la noche.

Mira Percy lo que hace tu adorado jefe mientras tú haces su trabajo – le espeto Sirius

Y entonces, cuando había descendido media escalera sin pensar en lo que hacía, concentrado tan sólo en el peculiar comportamiento del señor Crouch, metió una pierna en el escalón falso que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar. Se tambaleó, y el huevo de oro, aún húmedo del baño, se deslizó de debajo de su brazo... Se lanzó hacia delante para intentar cogerlo, pero era ya demasiado tarde: el huevo caía por la larga escalera, repicando como un gong en cada uno de los escalones. Al mismo tiempo se le escurrió la capa invisible. Harry la cogió, pero entonces se le resbaló de la mano el mapa del merodeador y cayó seis escalones más abajo, donde, atrapado como estaba en el peldaño por encima de la rodilla, no podía alcanzarlo.

Claro pero como no eres mago – ironizo James S.- no puedes convocarlo

Sabes que te estás jugando quedarte castigado sin jugar al quidditch – le informo Harry a su hijo 

En su caída, el huevo de oro atravesó el tapiz que había al pie de la escalera, se abrió de golpe y comenzó a gemir estridentemente en el corredor de abajo. Harry sacó la varita e intentó alcanzar con ella el mapa del merodeador para borrar el contenido, pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar hasta él.

Volviéndose a tapar con la capa, Harry escuchó atentamente, arrugando el entrecejo por el miedo. Casi de inmediato...

—¡PEEVES!

Siempre le echan las culpas a él – dijo Hugo 

Era el inconfundible grito de caza del conserje Filch. Harry oyó sus pasos arrastrados acercarse más y más, y su sibilante voz que se elevaba furiosamente.

—¿Qué es este estruendo? ¿Es que quieres despertar a todo el castillo? Te voy a coger, Peeves, te voy a coger. Tú... Pero ¿qué es esto?

Los pasos de Filch se detuvieron. Se oyó un chasquido producido por metal al golpear contra otro metal, y los gemidos cesaron. Filch había cogido el huevo y lo había cerrado. Harry permanecía muy quieto, con la pierna aún atrapada en el escalón mágico, escuchando. En cualquier momento Filch apartaría a un lado el tapiz esperando ver a Peeves... y no lo encontraría. Pero si seguía subiendo la escalera vería el mapa del merodeador y, tuviera o no puesta la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador mostraría el letrero «Harry Potter» en el punto exacto en que se hallaba.

Ves lo que consigues por meterte donde no te llaman- le espeto Snape

—¿Un huevo? —dijo en voz baja Filch al pie de la escalera—. Cielo mío —evidentemente la Señora Norris se encontraba con él—, ¡esto es el enigma del Torneo! ¡Esto pertenece a uno de los campeones!

Harry empezó a encontrarse mal. El corazón le latía muy aprisa.

—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch con júbilo—. ¡Has estado robando!

Apartó el tapiz, y Harry vio su horrible cara abotargada, y los ojos claros y saltones que observaban la escalera oscura y (para él) desierta.

—¿Te escondes? —dijo con voz melosa—. Te voy a atrapar, Peeves... Te has atrevido a robar uno de los enigmas del Torneo, Peeves. Dumbledore te expulsará por esto, ratero...

No lo voy a expulsar – declaro Albus

Filch empezó a subir por la escalera, acompañado por su escuálida gata de color apagado. Los ojos como faros de la Señora Norris, tan parecidos a los de su amo, estaban fijos en Harry. No era la primera vez que éste se preguntaba si la capa invisible surtía efecto con los gatos. Muerto de miedo, vio a Filch acercarse poco a poco en su vieja bata de franela. Intentó sacar el pie del escalón desesperadamente, pero sólo consiguió hundirlo un poco más. De un momento a otro, Filch vería el mapa o se tropezaría con él...

—Filch, ¿qué ocurre?

James supongo que estas apuntando esto en el pergamino de castigos de Harry – pregunto Lily

Sí, claro – dijo James

El conserje se detuvo unos escalones por debajo de Harry, y se volvió. Al pie de la escalera se hallaba la única persona que podía empeorar la situación de Harry: Snape. Llevaba un largo camisón gris y parecía lívido.

—Es Peeves, profesor —susurró Filch con malevolencia—. Tiró este huevo por la escalera.

Snape subió aprisa y se detuvo junto a Filch. Harry apretó los dientes, convencido de que los estruendosos latidos de su corazón no tardarían en delatarlo.

Pero que dramático, papa – se quejó James S.

Eres tu más dramático que papa – le espeto Albus S.

—¿Peeves? —dijo Snape en voz baja, observando el huevo en las manos de Filch—. Pero Peeves no ha podido entrar en mi despacho...

—¿El huevo estaba en su despacho, profesor?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Snape—. Oí golpes y luego gemidos...

—Sí, profesor, era el huevo.

—Vine a investigar...

—Peeves lo tiró, señor...

—... y al pasar por mi despacho, ¡vi las antorchas encendidas y la puerta de un armario abierta de par en par! ¡Alguien ha estado revolviendo en él!

—Pero Peeves no pudo...

—¡Ya sé que no, Filch! —espetó Snape—. ¡Yo cierro mi despacho con un embrujo que sólo otro mago podría abrir!

Todas las sospechar son para Harry – dijo Lily- a que si Severus 

—Snape miró escaleras arriba, justo a través de Harry, y luego hacia el corredor de abajo—. Bueno, ahora quiero que vengas a ayudarme a buscar al intruso, Filch.

—Yo... Sí, profesor, pero...

Filch miró con ansia escaleras arriba, hacia Harry. Evidentemente, se resistía a renunciar a aquella oportunidad de acorralar a Peeves. «Vete —imploró Harry para sus adentros—, vete con Snape, vete...» Desde los pies de Filch, la Señora Norris miraba en torno. Harry tenía la convicción de que lo estaba oliendo... ¿Por qué habría echado tanta espuma perfumada en el baño?

—El caso es, profesor —dijo Filch lastimeramente—, que el director tendrá que hacerme caso esta vez. Peeves le ha robado a un alumno, y ésta podría ser mi oportunidad para echarlo del castillo de una vez para siempre.

—Filch, me importa un bledo ese maldito poltergeist. Es mi despacho lo que...

Bum, bum, bum.

Y ahora quien es – pregunto Aidil

Snape se calló de repente. Tanto él como Filch miraron al pie de la escalera. A través del hueco que quedaba entre sus cabezas, Harry vio aparecer cojeando a Ojoloco Moody. Moody llevaba su vieja capa de viaje puesta sobre el camisón, y se apoyaba en el bastón, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué es esto, una fiesta nocturna? —gruñó.

—El profesor Snape y yo hemos oído ruidos, profesor —se apresuró a contestar Filch—. Peeves el poltergeist, que ha estado tirando cosas como de costumbre. Y además el profesor Snape ha descubierto que alguien ha entrado en su despacho.

Un sacrilegio entrar en el despacho de sin champú- se mofo Sirius

—¡Cállate! —le dijo Snape a Filch entre dientes.

Moody dio un paso más hacia la escalera. Harry vio que el ojo mágico de Moody se fijaba en Snape, y luego, sin posibilidad de error, en él mismo.

A Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Moody podía ver a través de las capas invisibles... Era el único que podía ver todo lo extraño de la escena: Snape en camisón, Filch agarrando el huevo, y él, Harry, atrapado tras ellos en la escalera. La boca de Moody, que era como un tajo torcido, se abrió por la sorpresa.

No te delatara – dijo seguro Frank

Durante unos segundos, él y Harry se miraron a los ojos. Luego Moody cerró la boca y volvió a dirigir el ojo azul a Snape.

—¿He oído bien, Snape? —preguntó—. ¿Ha entrado alguien en tu despacho?

—No tiene importancia —repuso Snape con frialdad.

—Al contrario —replicó Moody con brusquedad—, tiene mucha importancia. ¿Quién puede estar interesado en entrar en tu despacho?

Eso porque yo no entraría ni muerto – aseguro Sirius

—Supongo que algún estudiante —contestó Snape. Harry vio que le latía una vena en la grasienta sien—. Ya ha ocurrido antes. Han estado desapareciendo de mi armario privado ingredientes de pociones... Sin duda, alumnos que tratan de probar mezclas prohibidas.

—¿Piensas que buscaban ingredientes de pociones? —dijo Moody—. ¿No escondes nada más en tu despacho?

Si esconde a su mujer – ironizo Fred

Harry vio que la cetrina cara de Snape adquiría un desagradable color teja, y la vena de la sien palpitaba con más rapidez.

—Sabes que no, Moody —respondió en voz peligrosamente suave—porque tú mismo lo has examinado exhaustivamente.

La cara de Moody se contorsionó en una terrible sonrisa.

—Privilegio de auror, Snape. Dumbledore me dijo que echara un ojo...

—Resulta que Dumbledore confía en mí —dijo Snape, con los dientes apretados—. ¡Me niego a creer que él te diera órdenes de husmear en mi despacho!

—¡Por supuesto que Dumbledore confía en ti! —gruñó Moody—. Es un hombre confiado, ¿no? Cree que hay que dar una segunda oportunidad. Yo, en cambio, pienso que hay manchas que no se quitan. Manchas que no se quitan nunca, ¿me entiendes?

Merlín sabiendo que estabas ahí lo acuso – dijo Hermione

Snape hizo de repente algo muy extraño. Se agarró convulsivamente el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si algo le doliera. Moody se rió.

La marca – dijeron todos

Y vosotros que sabéis de eso – pregunto Aidil a sus hijos y sobrinos

Historia de Magia en Howard da momentos más actuales cuando llegas a cuarto – respondió Lidia- y en sexto empezamos con los años de la vuelta de Voldemort.

—Vuelve a la cama, Snape.

—¡Tú no tienes autoridad para enviarme a ningún lado! —replicó Snape con furia contenida, soltando el brazo como enojado consigo mismo—. Tengo tanto derecho como tú a hacer la ronda nocturna de este colegio.

—Pues sigue haciendo la ronda —contestó Moody, pero su voz resultaba amenazante—. Me muero de ganas de pillarte alguna vez en algún oscuro corredor... Se te ha caído algo, al parecer.

Con una punzada de pánico, Harry vio que Moody señalaba el mapa del merodeador, que seguía tirado en el suelo, seis escalones por debajo de él.

Cuando Snape y Filch se volvieron a mirarlo, Harry abandonó toda prudencia: levantó los brazos bajo la capa y los movió para llamar la atención de Moody, mientras gesticulaba con la boca «¡es mío!, ¡mío!».

Snape fue a cogerlo; por la expresión de su cara, parecía que empezaba a entender.

Que mala suerte tienes papa – dijo Albus S.

Igual que la tuya hermanito – contesto Lily L.

—¡Accio pergamino!

El mapa voló por el aire, se deslizó entre los dedos extendidos de Snape y bajó la escalera hasta la mano de Moody.

—Disculpa —dijo Moody con calma—. Es mío, se me ha debido de caer antes.

Pero los negros ojos de Snape pasaban del huevo en los brazos de Filch al mapa en la mano de Moody, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba atando cabos, como sólo él sabía...

—Potter —murmuró.

Dime – contestaron todos los Potter presentes 

Que graciosos soy todos – gruño Snape

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Moody muy tranquilo, plegando el mapa y guardándoselo.

—¡Potter! —gruñó Snape, y entonces volvió la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba Harry, como si de repente fuera capaz de verlo—. Ese huevo es el de Potter, y ese pergamino pertenece a Potter. Lo he visto antes, ¡lo reconozco! ¡Potter está por aquí! ¡Potter, con su capa invisible!

Profesor quiere dejar de llamarnos a todos – pidió entre risas Lily L.- o es que está enamorado de toda nuestra familia

Muy buena esa pequeña – la alabo su abuelo James

La que me espera – dijeron a la vez Harry y Ginny 

Snape extendió las manos como un ciego y comenzó a subir por la escalera. Harry hubiera jurado que sus narices de por si grandes se dilataban, intentando descubrir a Harry por el olfato. Atrapado como estaba, Harry se hizo atrás para evitar los dedos de Snape, pero de un momento a otro...

—¡Ahí no hay nada, Snape! —bramó Moody—. ¡Pero me encantará contarle al director lo rápido que pensaste en Harry Potter!

—¿Con qué intención? —inquirió Snape, girando el rostro hacia Moody, pero con las manos todavía extendidas a sólo unos centímetros del pecho de Harry.

—¡Con la intención de darle una pista sobre quién pudo meter a ese muchacho en el Torneo! —contestó Moody, acercándose más al inicio de la escalera—. Lo mismo que yo, está muy interesado en el problema. —La luz de la antorcha titiló en su mutilado rostro, de forma que las cicatrices y el trozo de nariz que le faltaba fueron más evidentes que nunca.

No sería capaz es un cobarde- dijo James

Snape miraba a Moody, y Harry no pudo ver la expresión de su cara. Durante un momento nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Luego Snape bajó las manos lentamente.

—Sólo pensé —dijo intentando aparentar calma— que si Potter había vuelto a pasear por el castillo de noche... (es un mal hábito que tiene) habría que impedirlo. Por... por su propia seguridad.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —repuso Moody en voz baja—. Lo haces por Potter, ¿eh?

Hubo una pausa. Snape y Moody seguían mirándose el uno al otro. La Señora Norris emitió un sonoro maullido, todavía escudriñando desde los pies de Filch, como si buscara la fuente del olor del baño de espuma.

—Creo que volveré a la cama —declaró Snape con tono cortante.

Eso a dormir que es tarde para ti – dijo Sirius

—Ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche —dijo Moody—Ahora, Filch, si me das ese huevo...

—¡No! —Filch agarraba el huevo como si fuera su primogénito—. ¡Profesor Moody, ésta es la prueba de la conducta de Peeves!

Os imaginas a Filch con un hijo – preguntaron entre risas los bromistas

—Pero pertenece al campeón al que se lo robó —replicó Moody—Entrégamelo. Ahora mismo.

Snape bajó la escalera y pasó por al lado de Moody sin decir nada más. Filch le hizo una especie de marramiau a la Señora Norris, que miró a Harry fijamente, como sin comprender, antes de volverse y seguir a su amo. Aún con la respiración alterada, Harry oyó a Snape alejarse por el corredor. Filch le entregó el huevo a Moody, y también desapareció de la vista, susurrándole a la Señora Norris:

—No importa, cielo mío. Veremos a Dumbledore por la mañana y le diremos lo de Peeves.

Profesor háganos un favor a todos despídalo – pidieron todos los de la sala.

Se oyó un portazo. Quedaron solos Harry y Moody, que apoyó el bastón en el primer escalón y empezó a ascender con dificultad hacia él, dando un golpe sordo a cada paso.

—Por un pelo, Potter —murmuró.

—Sí... eh... gracias —dijo Harry débilmente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Moody, sacando del bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y desplegándolo.

—Un mapa de Hogwarts —explicó Harry, esperando que Moody no tardara en sacarlo del escalón falso: le dolía la pierna.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —susurró Moody, mirando el mapa. Su ojo mágico lo recorría como enloquecido—. Esto... ¡esto sí que es un buen mapa, Potter!

—Sí, es... es muy útil —repuso Harry. Estaba a punto de llorar del dolor—.Eh... profesor Moody, ¿cree que podrá ayudarme?

Pobrecito mío – exclamaron cuatro pelirrojas a la vez (Molly, Lily, Ginny y Lily L.)

—¿Qué? ¡Ah!, sí, claro.

Moody agarró a Harry de los brazos y tiró. La pierna de Harry se liberó del escalón falso, y él se subió al inmediatamente superior.

Moody volvió a observar el mapa.

—Potter... —dijo pensativamente—, ¿no verías por casualidad quién entró en el despacho de Snape? ¿No lo verías en el mapa?

—Eh... sí, lo vi —admitió Harry—. Fue el señor Crouch.

El ojo mágico de Moody recorrió rápidamente toda la superficie del mapa.

—¿Crouch? —preguntó con inquietud—. ¿Estás seguro, Potter?

—Completamente —afirmó Harry.

—Bueno, ya no está aquí —dijo Moody, recorriendo todavía el mapa con su ojo—. Crouch... Eso es muy, muy interesante.

Sí que lo es – exclamaron todos los que no sabían la historia

Quedó en silencio durante más de un minuto, sin dejar de mirar el mapa. Harry comprendió que aquella noticia le revelaba algo a Moody, y hubiera querido saber qué era. No sabía si atreverse a preguntar. Moody le daba aún un poco de miedo, pero acababa de sacarlo de un buen lío.

—Eh... profesor Moody, ¿por qué cree que el señor Crouch ha querido revolver en el despacho de Snape?

Buena pregunta – le dijo James

El ojo mágico de Moody abandonó el mapa y se fijó, temblando, en Harry. Era una mirada penetrante, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Moody lo estaba evaluando, considerando si responder o no, o cuánto decir.

—Mira, Potter —murmuró finalmente—, dicen que el viejo Ojoloco está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos... pero lo de Ojoloco no es nada, nada, al lado de lo de Barty Crouch.

Siguió mirando el mapa. Harry ardía en deseos de saber más.

—Profesor Moody —dijo de nuevo—, ¿piensa usted que esto podría tener algo que ver con... eh... tal vez el señor Crouch crea que pasa algo...?

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Moody bruscamente.

Harry se preguntó cuánto podría decir. No quería que Moody descubriera que tenía una fuente de información externa, porque eso podría llevarlo a hacer insidiosas preguntas sobre Sirius.

—No lo sé —murmuró Harry—. Últimamente han ocurrido cosas raras, ¿no? Ha salido en El Profeta. La Marca Tenebrosa en los Mundiales, los mortífagos y todo eso...

Has visto se preocupa por mí – dijo Sirius

Moody abrió de par en par sus dos ojos desiguales.

—Eres agudo, Potter. —El ojo mágico vagó de nuevo por el mapa del merodeador—. Crouch podría pensar de manera parecida —dijo pensativamente—. Es muy posible... Últimamente ha habido algunos rumores... incentivados por Rita Skeeter, claro. Creo que mucha gente se está poniendo nerviosa. —Una forzada sonrisa contorsionó su boca torcida—. ¡Ah, si hay algo que odio —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Harry, y su ojo mágico se clavó en la esquina inferior izquierda del mapa— es un mortífago indultado!

Yo no lo hubiera indultado – dijo Frank

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a lo que él imaginaba?

—Y ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta, Potter —dijo Moody, en un tono mucho más frío.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se lo había estado temiendo. Moody iba a preguntarle de dónde había sacado el mapa, que era un objeto mágico sumamente dudoso. Y si contaba cómo había caído en sus manos tendría que acusar a su propio padre, a Fred y George Weasley, y al profesor Lupin, su anterior profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Moody blandió el mapa ante Harry, que se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Podrías prestármelo?

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry. Le tenía mucho aprecio a aquel mapa pero, por otro lado, se sentía muy aliviado de que Moody no le preguntara de dónde lo había sacado, y no le cabía duda de que le debía un favor—. Sí, vale.

Mal paso Potter – le espeto Snape

—Eres un buen chico —gruñó Moody—. Haré buen uso de esto: podría ser exactamente lo que yo andaba buscando. Bueno, a la cama, Potter, ya es hora. Vamos...

Subieron juntos la escalera, Moody sin dejar de examinar el mapa como si fuera un tesoro inigualable. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del despacho de Moody, donde él se detuvo y miró a Harry.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser auror, Potter?

—No —respondió Harry, desconcertado.

—Tienes que planteártelo —dijo Moody moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y mirando a Harry apreciativamente—. Sí, en serio. Y a propósito... Supongo que no llevabas ese huevo simplemente para dar un paseo por la noche.

Si es que el huevo no podía dormir y lo estaba paseando – se burló George

—Eh... no —repuso Harry sonriendo—. He estado pensando en el enigma.

Moody le guiñó un ojo, y luego el ojo mágico volvió a moverse como loco.

—No hay nada como un paseo nocturno para inspirarse, Potter. Te veo por la mañana.

Entró en el despacho mirando de nuevo el mapa, y cerró la puerta tras él. Harry volvió despacio hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sumido en pensamientos sobre Snape y Crouch, y el significado de todo aquello. ¿Por qué fingía Crouch estar enfermo si podía entrar en Hogwarts cuando quisiera? ¿Qué suponía que ocultaba Snape en su despacho?

Nada – contesto Snape

Profesor no lo escucha el Harry del libro – se burló Lidia

¡Y Moody pensaba que él, Harry, debía hacerse auror! Una idea interesante... Pero cuando diez minutos después Harry se tendió en la cama silenciosamente, habiendo dejado el huevo y la capa a buen recaudo en el baúl, pensó que antes de escogerlo como carrera debía comprobar si todos los aurores estaban tan llenos de cicatrices.

Claro es que papa tiene que mantenerse siempre sin cicatrices – se burlo James S.

_**Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo. Quiero saber si os parece bien que los chicos del futuro aparezcan y si quereis que mas adelante aparezcan los hijos del resto.**_


	21. Capitulo 26 La segunda prueba

26 La segunda prueba 

Quien lee ahora – pregunto James S.

Le toca a Snape –contesto Sirius

Eso porque tú lo dices no – espeto Snape

No porque no has leído – le rebatió Sirius

Vale los dos – les regaño Aidil

En ese momento Lidia (1 años) salió de la habitación

Mama – llamo a su madre asustada

Aquí mi amor – contesto Aidil- ven

Primita eras muy guapa de pequeñita – le dijo Hugo

Tú también- le contesto Lidia (20 años)

Mama nenes uchos – dijo la pequeña Lidia

Si hay muchos nenes- le contesto Aidil

No se asusta con tanta gente – pregunto Rose

No, porque – pregunto Ron a su hija

Pues Septimus se asustaba cuando no conocía a las personas- dijo Rose

—¡Dijiste que ya habías descifrado el enigma! —exclamó Hermione indignada.

—¡Baja la voz! Sólo me falta... afinar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Papa no era un instrumento – se burló Albus S.

Mira Ginny otro que quiere que lo castiguen por gracioso – le dijo Harry a Ginny

No te lo tomes así papa era una broma – le pidió Albus S.

Ocupaban un pupitre justo al final del aula de Encantamientos. Aquel día tenían que practicar lo contrario del encantamiento convocador: el encantamiento repulsor. Debido a la posibilidad de que ocurrieran desagradables percances cuando los objetos cruzaban el aula por los aires, el profesor Flitwick había entregado a cada estudiante una pila de cojines con los que practicar, suponiendo que éstos no le harían daño a nadie aunque erraran su diana. No era una idea desacertada, pero no acababa de funcionar. La puntería de Neville, sin ir más lejos, era tan mala que no paraba de lanzar por el aula cosas mucho más pesadas: como, por ejemplo, al propio profesor Flitwick.

Bueno no pasa nada tío Neville – lo tranquilizo Lilly L- pero afina más tu puntería 

—Olvidaos por un minuto del huevo ese, ¿queréis? —susurró Harry, mientras el profesor Flitwick, con aspecto resignado, pasaba volando por su lado e iba a aterrizar sobre un armario grande—. Lo que quiero es hablaros de Snape y Moody...

James apunta, no prestar atención en clase de encantamientos 5 días sin postre, 4 sin volar en escoba y 6 sin ver a su novia cuando la tenga – fue dictando Lilly

Papa la que te va a caer – le dijo James S a Harry

Aquella clase era el marco ideal para contar secretos, porque la gente se divertía demasiado para prestar atención a las conversaciones de otros. Durante la última media hora, en episodios susurrados, Harry les había relatado su aventura de la noche anterior.

—¿Snape dijo que Moody también había registrado su despacho? —preguntó Ron con los ojos encendidos de interés, mientras repelía un cojín con un movimiento de la varita (el almohadón se elevó en el aire y golpeó contra el sombrero de Parvati, el cual fue a parar al suelo—. Esto... ¿crees que Moody ha venido a vigilar a Snape además de a Karkarov?

Y no se te olvide Harry, a vigilarte a ti no se te ocurriera tirar nada más pesado que unas chapas – se burló Fred

—Bueno, no sé si eso es lo que Dumbledore le pidió hacer, pero desde luego es lo que está haciendo —dijo Harry, moviendo la varita sin prestar mucha atención, de forma que el cojín se precipitó del pupitre al suelo—Moody dijo que si Dumbledore permitía a Snape quedarse aquí era por darle una segunda oportunidad...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, sorprendido, mientras su segundo almohadón salía por el aire rotando, rebotaba en la lámpara del techo y caía pesadamente sobre la mesa de Flitwick—. Harry... ¡a lo mejor Moody cree que fue Snape el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego!

Bueno se puede saber porque siempre soy el malo de la historia- pregunto Snape

Porque usted se lo ha buscado con la forma de actuar que tiene – le contesto Aidil

—Vamos, Ron—dijo Hermione, escéptica—, ya creímos en cierta ocasión que Snape intentaba matar a Harry, y resultó que le estaba salvando la vida, ¿recuerdas?

Tenías fiebre ese día Snivellus – pregunto James

Mientras hablaba, repelió un cojín, que se fue volando por el aula y aterrizó en la caja a la que se suponía que estaban apuntando todos. Harry miró a Hermione, pensando... Era verdad que Snape le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, pero lo raro era que no había duda alguna de que lo odiaba, lo odiaba tal como había odiado a su padre cuando estudiaban juntos. Le encantaba quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su causa, y nunca había dejado escapar la ocasión de castigarlo, e incluso de sugerir que lo expulsaran del colegio.

Tobías vamos a tener problemas tu y yo – lo amenazo Lilly

Eso abuela defiende a tu hijo – la incito James S.

Jovencito deja de incitar a tu abuela, que no ves que está embarazada de tu padre- lo regaño Molly

Lo siento – se disculpó James S.

—Me da igual lo que diga Moody —siguió Hermione—. Dumbledore no es tonto. No se equivocó al confiar en Hagrid y en el profesor Lupin, aunque hay muchos que no les habrían dado trabajo; así que ¿por qué no va a tener razón también con Snape, aunque sea un poco...

—... diabólico? —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Vamos, Hermione, a ver, ¿por qué le registran el despacho todos esos buscadores de magos tenebrosos?

—¿Y por qué se hace el enfermo el señor Crouch? —preguntó a su vez Hermione—. Es un poco raro que no pueda venir al baile de Navidad pero que, cuando le apetece, se meta en el castillo en medio de la noche.

Pues paseando – dijo George – no ves que no podía dormir y decidió robarle al profesor 

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes manía a Crouch por lo de esa elfina, Winky —dijo Ron lanzando un cojín contra la ventana.

—Y tú sólo quieres creer que Snape trama algo —contestó Hermione metiendo el suyo en la caja.

—Yo me conformaría con saber qué hizo Snape en su primera oportunidad, si es que va ya por la segunda —dijo Harry en tono grave. Para su sorpresa, el cojín cruzó el aula sin desviarse y aterrizó de forma impecable sobre el de Hermione.

Y en este momento vemos que cada loco con su tema – se burló Fred

Para cumplir el encargo de Sirius de ser informado sobre cualquier cosa rara que ocurriera en Hogwarts, Harry le envió aquella noche una lechuza parda con una carta en la que le explicaba todo lo referente a la incursión del señor Crouch en el despacho de Snape y la conversación entre éste y Moody. Luego dedicó toda la atención al problema más apremiante que tenía a la vista: cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua durante una hora el día 24 de febrero.

Ves cornamenta tu hijo me obedece – le dijo Sirius a James

Pues fue al único que lo hizo – dijo Snape

No te iba a hacer caso a ti precisamente – dijo Harry

A Ron le parecía bien la idea de volver a utilizar el encantamiento convocador: Harry le había hablado de las escafandras, y Ron no veía ningún inconveniente a la idea de que Harry llamara una desde la ciudad muggle más próxima. Hermione le echó el plan por los suelos al señalarle que, en el improbable caso de que Harry lograra desenvolverse con ella en el plazo de una hora, lo descalificarían con toda seguridad por quebrantar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos: era demasiado pedir que ningún muggle viera la escafandra cruzando el aire en veloz vuelo hacia Hogwarts.

Por Merlín, Harry eso hubiera hecho que nos delataras – lo regaño Aidil

Bueno tenía 14 años y no sabía qué hacer, que esperabais de el – pregunto Javier Jr. (19 años)

—Por supuesto, la solución ideal sería que te transformaras en un submarino o algo así —comentó ella—. ¡Si hubiéramos dado ya la transformación humana! Pero no creo que empecemos a verla hasta sexto, y si uno no sabe muy bien cómo es la cosa, el resultado puede ser un desastre...

Oye tía Hermione, no te parece un poco peligroso darle esas ideas a mi padre – le pregunto Lilly L.

—Sí, ya. No me hace mucha gracia andar por ahí con un periscopio que me salga de la cabeza. A lo mejor, si atacara a alguien delante de Moody, él podría convertirme en uno...

Lo dicho ese año era peligroso entrar en el castillo – dijo Fred- niño loco intentando un ataque inminente 

Todos en la sala se rieron

—Sin embargo, no creo que te diera a escoger en qué convertirte —respondió Hermione con seriedad—. No, creo que lo mejor será utilizar algún tipo de encantamiento.

Y Hermione le dice que use encantamiento para atacar a la gente – exclamo sorprendido George 

De forma que Harry, diciéndose que pronto habría acumulado bastantes sesiones de biblioteca para el resto de su vida, se volvió a enfrascar en polvorientos volúmenes, buscando algún embrujo que capacitara a un ser humano para sobrevivir sin oxígeno. Pero, a pesar de que él, Ron y Hermione investigaron durante los mediodías, las noches y los fines de semana, y aunque Harry solicitó a la profesora McGonagall un permiso para usar la Sección Prohibida, y hasta le pidió ayuda a la irritable señora Pince, que tenía aspecto de buitre, no encontraron nada en absoluto que capacitara a Harry para sumergirse una hora en el agua y vivir para contarlo.

Mira Albus como se te ocurra celebrar el torneo mientras este Harry en el colegio – lo amenazo Lilly- Voldemort te parecerá un encanto al lado mío.

Harry estaba empezando a sentir accesos de pánico, que ya le resultaban conocidos, y volvió a tener dificultad para concentrarse en las clases. El lago, que para Harry había sido siempre un elemento más de los terrenos del colegio, actuaba como un imán cada vez que en un aula se sentaba próximo a alguna ventana, y le atrapaba la mirada con su gran extensión de agua casi congelada de color gris hierro, cuyas profundidades oscuras y heladas empezaban a parecerle tan distantes como la luna.

Porque te atosigas a ti mismo de esta manera – le pregunto Aidil a Harry

Yo que se – le contesto Harry 

La culpa la tiene vuestro padre – le dijo Sirius muy serio – es dramático por naturaleza

Yo no soy dramático – le rebatió James

Si lo eres o te olvidas de esa frase tuya "Lilly, no me quiere no voy a poder tener un hijo con ella ni casarme ni ver a mi niña y mi futuro no valdrá nada porque se quiere ir al pueblo con la serpiente esa" eso eras tú en tu quinto año, James – se burló Remus

Oye Lilly con quien ibas al pueblo – pregunto Snape – porque conmigo no ibas

Yo quedaba en el pueblo con mi suegra para pasar más tiempo con la niña – contesto avergonzada Lilly

Oh, la Tía Dorea era una traidora – comento Sirius

James estaba en estado de shock.

Exactamente igual que había ocurrido antes de enfrentarse al colacuerno, el tiempo se puso a correr como si alguien hubiera embrujado los relojes para que fueran más aprisa. Faltaba una semana para el 24 de febrero (aún quedaba tiempo); cinco días (tenía que ir encontrando algo sin demora); tres días (¡por favor, que pueda encontrar algo!, ¡por favor!).

Harry suplicando no conseguirás nada – le explico James

Cuando quedaban dos días, Harry volvió a perder el apetito. Lo único bueno del desayuno del lunes fue el regreso de la lechuza parda que le había enviado a Sirius. Le arrancó el pergamino, lo desenrolló y vio la carta más corta que Sirius le había escrito nunca:

**Envíame la lechuza de vuelta indicando la fecha de vuestro próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. **

Harry giró la hoja para ver si ponía algo más, pero estaba en blanco.

—Este fin de semana no, el siguiente —susurró Hermione, que había leído la nota por encima del hombro de Harry—. Toma, ten mi pluma y envíale otra vez la lechuza.

Tía Hermione, no se mira el correo ajeno – le dijo Anabel en tono juguetón

Harry anotó la fecha en el reverso de la carta de Sirius, la ató de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza parda y la vio remontar el vuelo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Algún consejo sobre cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua? Había estado tan obcecado con contarle a Sirius todo lo relativo a Snape y Moody que se había olvidado por completo de mencionar el enigma del huevo.

No te hubiera servido de mucho – le dijo Lilly a su hijo 

—¿Para qué querrá saber lo del próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry desanimado. Se había esfumado la momentánea felicidad que lo había embargado al ver la lechuza—. Vamos, nos toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ves James lo ilusiona y después le escribe una línea- le recrimina Lilly- el padrino tiene que ser Remus

Ya fuera porque Hagrid intentara compensarlos por los escregutos de cola explosiva, o porque sólo quedaran ya dos, o porque intentara demostrar que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que la profesora Grubbly-Plank, el caso es que desde su vuelta había proseguido las clases de ésta sobre los unicornios.

Resultó que Hagrid sabía de unicornios tanto como de monstruos, aunque era evidente que encontraba decepcionante la carencia de colmillos venenosos.

Es que no es emocionante si no tiene riesgo – comento Charlie

Aquel día había logrado capturar dos potrillos de unicornio, que, a diferencia de los unicornios adultos, eran de color dorado. Parvati y Lavender se quedaron extasiadas al verlos, e incluso Pansy Parkinson tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo mucho que le gustaban.

—Son más fáciles de ver que los adultos —explicaba Hagrid a la clase—Cuando tienen unos dos años de edad se vuelven de color plateado, y a los cuatro les sale el cuerno. No se vuelven completamente blancos hasta que son plenamente adultos, más o menos a los siete años. De recién nacidos son más confiados... admiten incluso a los chicos. Vamos, acercaos un poco. Si queréis podéis acariciarlos... Dadles unos terrones de azúcar de ésos.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —murmuró Hagrid, haciéndose a un lado, mientras la mayoría se arracimaba en torno a los potros.

—Sí.

—Pero un poco nervioso, ¿verdad?

—Un poco.

—Harry —dijo Hagrid apoyándole en el hombro su enorme mano, lo que hizo que las rodillas de Harry se doblaran bajo el peso—, me preocuparía por ti si no te hubiera visto enfrentarte a ese colacuerno. Pero ahora sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no estoy nada preocupado. Lo harás muy bien. Ya has descifrado el enigma, ¿no?

Sin presiones eh papa – le dijo Lilly L.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pero al hacerlo lo acometió un loco impulso de confesar que no tenía ni idea de cómo aguantar una hora bajo el agua. Alzó la vista para mirar a Hagrid. Tal vez fuera de vez en cuando al lago para atender a las criaturas que vivían en él. Porque cuidaba de todos los animales de los terrenos del colegio...

No te podía ayudar soy profesor también- le explico Hagrid

—Vas a ganar —masculló Hagrid, volviendo a darle palmadas en el hombro, de forma que Harry sintió que se hundía cinco centímetros en el suelo embarrado—. Lo sé. Lo presiento. ¡Vas a ganar, Harry!

No tuvo valor para borrar de la cara de Hagrid la feliz sonrisa de confianza. Fingiendo que se interesaba por los pequeños unicornios, hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír a su vez y se adelantó para acariciarles el cuello, como hacían todos.

Eso es hijo, un Potter nunca se rinde- le felicito James

La noche precedente a la segunda prueba, Harry se sintió como atrapado en una pesadilla. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que, aunque por algún milagro lograra hallar el encantamiento adecuado, le sería muy difícil aprendérselo durante la noche. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasara aquello? ¿Por qué no habría empezado antes a plantearse el enigma del huevo? ¿Por qué se había permitido distraerse en las clases? ¿Y si algún profesor hubiera mencionado en alguna ocasión cómo respirar en el agua?

Ves lo que pasa por no atender en clase – lo regañaron Lilly, Molly, Rose, Albus y Anabel

Bueno aquí tenemos a los futuros prefectos de Gryffindor – se burló Sirius

Él, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca a la puesta del sol, pasando febrilmente página tras página de encantamientos, ocultos unos de otros por enormes pilas de libros amontonados en la mesa. El corazón le daba un vuelco a Harry cada vez que encontraba en una página la palabra «agua», pero casi siempre era algo así como: «Prepare un litro de agua, doscientos gramos de hojas de mandrágora cortadas en juliana y una salamandra...»

—Creo que es imposible —declaró la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No hay nada. Nada. Lo que más se aproxima a lo que necesitamos es este encantamiento desecador para drenar charcos y estanques, pero no es ni mucho menos lo bastante potente para desecar el lago.

Ron se trata de que pase la prueba, no que asesine a todos los habitantes del lago – comento Aidil que estaba dando de comer a Javi Jr. (bebe)

Primo ya veo de donde viene es obsesión tuya por las tetas de tu novia – se burló James S.

James te quieres callar – le espeto Javier Jr. (19 años) a su primo 

—Tiene que haber alguna manera —murmuró Hermione, acercándose una vela. Tenía los ojos tan fatigados que escudriñaba la diminuta letra de Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caldos en el olvido con la nariz a tres dedos de distancia de la página—. Nunca habrían puesto una prueba que no se pudiera realizar.

—Ahora lo han hecho —replicó Ron—. Harry, lo que tienes que hacer mañana es bajar al lago, meter la cabeza dentro, gritarles a las sirenas que te devuelvan lo que sea que te hayan mangado y ver si te hacen caso. Es tu opción más segura.

A mí me gusta la idea de Ron – comento Sirius

—¡Hay una manera de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione enfadada—. ¡Tiene que haberla!

Parecía tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que había sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Nunca le había fallado.

Dicho así parece que mama está casada con la biblioteca- comento en tono burlón Hugo

Mami lees cuentos a mi antes de momir – le pidió Septimus a Hermione

Claro, pero tienes que esperarte vale – le contesto Hermione cogiéndolo y sentándolo en su regazo.

—Ya sé lo que tendría que haber hecho —dijo Harry, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro Trucos ingeniosos para casos peliagudos—. Tendría que haber aprendido a hacerme animago como Sirius.

—¡Claro, así podrías convertirte en carpa cuando quisieras! —corroboró Ron.

—O en una rana —añadió Harry con un bostezo. Estaba exhausto.

—Lleva unos cuantos años convertirse en animago, y después hay que registrarse y todo eso —dijo Hermione vagamente, echándole un vistazo al índice de Problemas mágicos extraordinarios y sus soluciones—. La profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo, ¿recordáis? Hay que registrarse en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, y decir en qué animal se convierte uno y con qué marcas, de qué color... para que no se pueda hacer mal uso de ello.

Y ahí está la tía Hermione desilusionándote cuando menos te lo esperas – dijeron en tono burlón James S. y Dorea

Me parece que han salido un par de listillos por tu familia Harry – comento Hermione de pasada

Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengan genes traviesos – se disculpó Harry- a todo eso tendrías que añadir a tu hijo mayor, también es un poco bromista no crees

—Estaba hablando en broma, Hermione —le aclaró Harry cansinamente—Ya sé que no me puedo convertir en rana mañana por la mañana.

—¡Ah, esto no sirve de nada! —se quejó Hermione cerrando de un golpe los Problemas mágicos extraordinarios—. Pero ¡quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz!

—A mí no me importaría —dijo la voz de Fred Weasley—. Daría que hablar, ¿no?

Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista. Fred y George acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó Ron.

Descubrir cómo hacernos la permanente en la nariz – comentaron todos los bromistas a la par

—Buscaros —repuso George—. McGonagall quiere que vayas, Ron. Y tú también, Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—Ni idea... pero estaba muy seria —contestó Fred.

—Tenemos que llevaros a su despacho —explicó George.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Iría a echarles una reprimenda? A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo ayudaban, cuando se suponía que tenía que arreglárselas él solo.

—Nos veremos en la sala común —le dijo Hermione a Harry al levantarse con Ron. Los dos parecían nerviosos—. Llévate todos los libros que puedas, ¿vale?

Entonces serán tres o cuatro – se burló Draco

Disculpa señor Malfoy pero mi padre puede con los mellizos a la vez que coge la bolsa con sus cosas – defendió Lilly L. a su padre

—Bien —asintió Harry, incómodo.

Hacia las ocho, la señora Pince había apagado todas las luces y le metía prisa para que saliera de la biblioteca. Tambaleándose por el peso de todos los libros que pudo coger, volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor, se llevó una mesa a un rincón y siguió buscando. No encontró nada en Magia disparatada para brujos disparatados, ni tampoco en Guía de la brujería medieval, ni una mención a proezas submarinas en la Antología de los encantamientos del siglo XVIII, ni en Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades, ni en Poderes que no sabías que tenías y lo que puedes hacer con ellos ahora que te has enterado.

Mira ese libro me iría bien ahora – comento Harry

Crookshanks se subió al regazo de Harry y se ovilló, ronroneando. La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco. No paraban de desearle suerte para la mañana siguiente con voces tan alegres y confiadas como la de Hagrid: todos parecían convencidos de que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo otra sorprendente actuación como la de la primera prueba. Harry no les podía contestar; sólo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si tuviera una pelota de goma en mitad de la garganta. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche, se quedó en la sala a solas con Crookshanks. Había mirado ya en todos los libros que tenía, y Ron y Hermione seguían sin volver.

Ya os vale a vosotros dos – dijo James S. señalando a Ron y Hermione- vosotros dándoos besitos por las esquinas del colegio y mi padre preocupado por vosotros 

Harry tu hijo se está ganado que lo castigue sin venir a mi casa – dijo Ron

«Me rindo —se dijo a sí mismo—. No puedo. No tendré más remedio que bajar al lago mañana y decírselo a los jueces...» Se imaginó explicando que no podía hacer la prueba: vio ante sí la cara de sorpresa de Bagman, sus ojos como platos; y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Karkarov, con sus dientes amarillos; casi oyó realmente decir a Fleur Delacour: «Lo sabía... Es demasiado joven, no es más que un niño»; vio a Malfoy, al frente de la multitud, exhibiendo la insignia donde decía «POTTER APESTA»; vio la cara de tristeza y decepción de Hagrid...

Tienes demasiada imaginación – comento Aidil – te iría bien leer un poco para poder controlarla

Olvidando que tenía a Crookshanks en el regazo, se levantó de repente. El gato bufó molesto al caer al suelo, le dirigió a Harry una mirada de enfado y se marchó ofendido con su cola de cepillo levantada, pero en esos momentos Harry subía ya a toda prisa por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio.

Cogería la capa invisible y volvería a la biblioteca. Si no había más remedio, pasaría la noche en ella.

Ves Lilly, lo que pueden hacer tus genes – le recrimino Sirius- mi ahijado en la biblioteca toda la noche y mi sobrina diciendo que los libros son buenos, no puede ser tendré que venir más a menudo por tu casa para que no ejerzas mala influencia en ellos.

Canuto la mala influencia será tu – le dijo James riéndose de la cara ofendida de su amigo

—¡Lumos! —susurró Harry quince minutos después, al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

Con la luz de la punta de la varita encendida, pasó por entre las estanterías, cogiendo más libros: libros sobre maleficios y encantamientos, sobre sirenas, tritones y monstruos marinos, sobre brujas y magos famosos, sobre inventos mágicos, sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera incluir una referencia de pasada a la supervivencia bajo el agua. Se los llevó a una mesa y se puso a trabajar, hojeando los libros al delgado haz de luz de la varita. De vez en cuando consultaba el reloj.

La una de la madrugada... las dos de la madrugada... la única forma de aguantar era repetirse una y otra vez: «En el próximo libro, lo encontraré en el próximo libro...».

Si lo encuentras – lo animo Lilly

La sirena del cuadro del baño de los prefectos se estaba riendo. Harry salía a flote como un corcho y se volvía a hundir en el agua espumosa que rodeaba la roca, mientras ella sujetaba la Saeta de Fuego por encima de la cabeza de él.

—¡Ven a cogerla! —le decía entre risas—. ¡Vamos, salta!

—¡No puedo! —respondía jadeando Harry, que intentaba alcanzar la Saeta de Fuego mientras hacía lo imposible por no hundirse—. ¡Dámela!

Pero ella se limité a punzarlo en un costado con el palo de la escoba, riéndose.

—Me haces daño... quita... ¡ay!

—¡Harry Potter debe despertar, señor!

—¡Deja de golpearme!

—¡Dobby debe golpear a Harry Potter para que despierte, señor!

Claro papa, el elfo tiene que pegarte para despertarte – se burló Albus S.

Abrió los ojos. Seguía en la biblioteca. La capa invisible se le había caído al dormirse, y la mejilla que tenía apoyada en el libro Donde hay una varita, hay una manera se le había pegado a la página. Se incorporó y se colocó bien las gafas, parpadeando ante la brillante luz del día.

Te habías dormido – lo miro sorprendida Hermione

—¡Harry Potter tiene que darse prisa! —chilló Dobby—. La segunda prueba comienza dentro de diez minutos, y Harry Potter...

—¿Diez minutos? —repitió Harry con voz ronca—. ¿Diez... diez minutos?

Miró su reloj. Dobby tenía razón: eran las nueve y veinte. Un enorme peso muerto le cayó del pecho al estómago.

—¡Aprisa, Harry Potter! —lo apremió Dobby, tirándole de la manga—. ¡Se supone que tiene que bajar al lago con los otros campeones, señor!

—Es demasiado tarde, Dobby —dijo Harry desesperanzado—. No puedo afrontar la prueba, porque no sé como...

Ya verás cómo lo consigues primo – dijo Dudley

—¡Harry Potter afrontará la prueba! —exclamó el elfo con su aguda vocecita—. Dobby sabía que Harry no había encontrado el libro adecuado, así que Dobby lo ha hecho por él.

—¿Qué? Pero tú no sabes en qué consiste la segunda prueba.

—¡Claro que Dobby lo sabe, señor! Harry Potter tiene que entrar en el lago, buscar su prenda...

—¿Buscar mi qué?

—... y liberarla de las sirenas y los tritones.

—¿Qué quiere decir «prenda»?

—Su prenda, señor, su prenda. ¡La prenda que le dio este jersey a Dobby!

Dobby tiraba del encogido jersey de color rojo oscuro que llevaba encima de los pantalones cortos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry con un hilo de voz—. ¿Tienen... tienen a Ron?

—¡Lo que Harry Potter más puede valorar, señor! —chilló Dobby—. Y pasada una hora...

Ginny, tu novio está enamorado de su mejor amigo – dijo en tono dramático Fred

Ya volvemos a lo mismo – remugo Harry – yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana 

Eso no hace falta que lo digas- comento Bill- con cinco hijos

—«... ¡negras perspectivas!» —recitó Harry, mirando horrorizado al elfo—;«demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida...» ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Dobby?

—¡Tiene que comerse esto, señor! —dijo el elfo, y, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, sacó una bola de algo que parecían viscosas colas de rata de color gris verdoso—. Justo antes de entrar en el lago, señor: ¡branquialgas!

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry, mirando las branquialgas.

—¡Gracias a ellas, Harry Potter podrá respirar bajo el agua, señor!

—Dobby —le dijo Harry frenético—, escucha... ¿estás seguro de eso?

No era fácil olvidar que la última vez que Dobby había intentado ayudarlo había acabado sin huesos en el brazo derecho.

Que te hizo el desgraciado ese – pregunto histérica Lilly

Nada mama ya te lo contare- le contesto Harry

—¡Dobby está completamente seguro, señor! —contestó el elfo muy serio—. Dobby oye cosas, señor. Es un elfo doméstico, y recorre el castillo encendiendo chimeneas y fregando suelos. Dobby oyó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Moody en la sala de profesores, hablando sobre la próxima prueba... ¡Dobby no puede permitir que Harry Potter pierda su prenda!

Bueno Ron ese año triunfaste – se burló George – tienes dos pretendientes 

Las dudas de Harry quedaron despejadas. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, se quitó la capa invisible, la guardó en la mochila, cogió las branquialgas y se las metió en el bolsillo, y luego salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, con Dobby pisándole los talones.

—¡Dobby tiene que volver a las cocinas, señor! —chilló Dobby al entrar en el corredor—. Si no, se darán cuenta de que no está. ¡Buena suerte, Harry Potter, señor, buena suerte!

—¡Hasta luego, Dobby! —gritó Harry, que echó a correr lo más aprisa que podía por el corredor, y luego bajó los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres.

Hasta nunca – murmuro Harry, pero esto solo lo escucho Ginny que le dio un beso apasionado y le susurro: él fue feliz, y ahora te toca serlo a ti. Harry la beso y le sonrió.

Por favor esas cosas en vuestra habitación – dijeron los tres Potter del futuro a la vez.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con algunos rezagados que dejaban el Gran Comedor después de desayunar y, traspasando las puertas de roble, se dirigían al lago para contemplar la segunda prueba. Se quedaron mirando a Harry, que pasó a su lado como una flecha, arrollando a Colin y Dennis Creevey al sortear de un salto la breve escalinata de piedra, para luego salir al frío y claro exterior.

Veis como era peligroso andar por el castillo durante esos días- pregunto Fred

Hermanito quieres hacerle compañía al desorejado – pregunto Ginny

No la verdad es que no – dijo aterrado Fred

Pues cállate- le grito Ginny

Al bajar a la carrera por la explanada, vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla por la que Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el tribunal, que estaba sentado en el borde del lago a una mesa cubierta con tela dorada.

Cedric, Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse.

—Estoy... aquí... —dijo sin aliento Harry, que patinó en el barro al tratar de detenerse en seco y salpicó sin querer la túnica de Fleur.

Lo siento – se disculpó Harry

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió una voz severa y autoritaria—. ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo!

Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Era Percy Weasley, sentado a la mesa del tribunal. Nuevamente faltaba el señor Crouch.

—¡Bueno, bueno, Percy! —dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy contento de ver a Harry—. ¡Dejémoslo que recupere el aliento!

Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verlo... Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería.

Es un Potter y nosotros no nos rendimos – exclamaron James, Albus S y James S. a la par

Se inclinó hacia delante poniendo las manos en las rodillas, y respiró hondo. Tenía flato en el costado, que le dolía como un cuchillo clavado entre las costillas, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que se le pasara. Ludo Bagman iba en aquel momento entre los campeones, espaciándolos por la orilla del lago a una distancia de tres metros. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto el bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita.

Tonto – dijeron Hugo y Ron a la vez

Lo conoces Hugo – le pregunto Hermione

A sus hijos, y su hijo mayor va tras mi prima Anabel – gruño Hugo

Si pero yo paso de el – comento Anabel – es un poco tonto, yo soy amiga de su hermana y él cree que saldré con él por eso

Bueno déjalo que crea lo que quiera – contesto Aidil – mientras no te moleste. 

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Sí —musitó Harry, frotándose las costillas.

Bagman le dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a la garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales, dijo «¡Sonorus!», y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

Buena surte – exclamaron todos en la sala

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quitó zapatos y calcetines, sacó del bolsillo el puñado de branquialgas, se lo metió en la boca y entró en el lago.

El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba, la túnica empapada le pesaba cada vez más. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. Masticaba las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que era capaz. Eran desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. Cuando el agua helada le llegaba a la cintura, se detuvo, tragó las branquialgas y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Bueno no esperaras que actúen solas – le pregunto con tono burlón Draco

Se dio cuenta de que había risas entre la multitud, y sabía que debía de parecer tonto, entrando en el agua sin mostrar ningún signo de poder mágico. En la parte del cuerpo que aún no se le había mojado tenía carne de gallina. Medio sumergido en el agua helada y con la brisa levantándole el pelo, empezó a tiritar. Evitó mirar hacia las tribunas. La risa se hacía más fuerte, y los de Slytherin lo silbaban y abucheaban...

Asquerosas serpientes – dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos

Entonces, de repente, sintió como si le hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intentó respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello.

Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y notó dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándose en el aire frío: ¡eran agallas! Sin pararse a pensarlo, hizo lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento: se echó al agua.

Menos mal que no te quedaste parado para comprobar si podías respirar – se burlaron los gemelos

El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas.

Sabes Harry no quería una descripción tuya siendo medio pez – le aseguro Ginny

Pues ya la tienes – se burló Harry 

El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar... Harry nadó, asombrándose de lo lejos y rápido que lo propulsaban por el agua sus pies con aspecto de aletas, y también de lo claramente que veía, y de que no necesitara parpadear. Se había alejado tanto de la orilla que ya no veía el fondo. Se hundió en las profundidades.

Al deslizarse por aquel paisaje extraño, oscuro y neblinoso, el silencio le presionaba los oídos. No veía más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca.

Harry tienes que contar hasta el último detalle – pregunto Javier

Pues si – le contesto Harry a su cuñado

Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Una o dos veces creyó ver algo más grande ante él, pero al acercarse descubría que no era otra cosa que algún tronco grande y ennegrecido o un denso macizo de algas. No había ni rastro de los otros campeones, de sirenas ni tritones, de Ron ni, afortunadamente, tampoco del calamar gigante.

Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían ante él hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna forma en la oscuridad... y entonces, sin previo aviso, algo lo agarró por el tobillo.

Que es – pregunto Lily

Haber cuñadita si no interrumpes lo sabremos – se burló Sirius

Se retorció para mirar y vio que un grindylow, un pequeño demonio marino con cuernos, le había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y le enseñaba los afilados colmillos. Se apresuró a meterse en el bolsillo la mano membranosa, y buscó a tientas la varita mágica. Pero, para cuando logró hacerse con ella, otros dos grindylows habían salido de las algas y, cogiéndolo de la túnica, intentaban arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

—¡Relaxo! —gritó Harry.

Muy buena Harry/papa – exclamaron en la sala (menos Vernon, Snape y Draco)

Pero no salió ningún sonido de la boca, sino una burbuja grande, y la varita, en vez de lanzar chispas contra los grindylows, les arrojó lo que parecía un chorro de agua hirviendo, porque donde les daba les producía en la piel verde unas ronchas rojas de aspecto infeccioso. Harry se soltó el tobillo del grindylow y escapó tan rápido como pudo, echando a discreción de vez en cuando más chorros de agua hirviendo por encima del hombro. Cada vez que notaba que alguno de los grindylows le volvía a agarrar el tobillo, le lanzaba una patada muy fuerte. Por fin, sintió que su pie había golpeado una cabeza con cuernos; volviéndose a mirar, vio al aturdido grindylow alejarse en el agua, bizqueando, mientras sus compañeros amenazaban a Harry con el puño y se hundían otra vez entre las algas.

_Tendrías que haberle tirado una chapa – se burló George_

_A ti te tirare una chapa – le contesto Harry_

Aminoró un tanto, guardó la varita en la túnica, y miró en torno, escuchando, mientras describía en el agua un círculo completo. La presión del silencio contra los tímpanos se había incrementado. Debía de hallarse a mayor profundidad, pero nada se movía salvo las ondulantes algas.

—¿Cómo te va?

Quien es – pregunto Lily L.

Harry creyó que le daba un infarto. Se volvió de inmediato, y vio a Myrtle la Llorona flotando vaporosamente delante de él, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas gafas nacaradas.

—¡Myrtle! —intentó gritar Harry.

Pero, una vez más, lo único que le salió de la boca fue una burbuja muy grande. Myrtle la Llorona se rió.

—¡Deberías mirar por allá! —le dijo, señalando en una dirección—. No te acompaño. No me gustan mucho: me persiguen cada vez que me acerco.

Pero si no puede hacerle daño – exclamaron Ron y Hugo a la par

La que me espera con estos dos – le susurro Hermione a Ginny

Si, son tan sensibles como una mesa – se burló Ginny 

Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano, y se fue en la dirección indicada, con cuidado de nadar algo más distanciado de las algas para evitar a otros grindylows que pudieran estar al acecho.

Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas:

**Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hor**a...

Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción:

Pobre calamar – dijeron los chicos

**... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas... **

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos...

Harry nadie querría tener un cuadro con la representación real de una sirena – dijo Aidil

Como sabes qué aspecto tiene – le pregunto Ginny

Me caí en el lago con cuatro años, en el último curso de mis padres – contesto Aidil

Como te caíste – pregunto Harry

No se cayó – dijo James – Snape la tiro.

Porque – pregunto Ron

Pues porque se enfadó con Lily – contesto Remus- Snape le pregunto a Lily si era verdad que estaba saliendo con James y ella se negó a contestarle, bueno el caso es que es día que era entre semana los padres de James habían traído a la niña porque tenían que marcharse unos días y Aidil tenía que pasar esos días con nosotros, el caso es que en ese momento iba con Lily , un poco rezagada de Lily porque había estado mirando unos animalitos que vio, el caso es que Aidil llamo la atención de Lily, pero esta estaba discutiendo con Snape y la niña se acercó en ese momento por detrás llego James y abrazo a Lilly por la espalda y la beso, en esa fracción de segundo Snape la cogió en brazos y la lanzo al lago, cuando nos dimos cuenta el calamar y las sirenas la estaban sacando del agua

Oye tú, porque le hiciste eso a mi tía – le pregunto enfadada Lily L.

Porque tenía celos de tus abuelos – contesto Sirius

Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados.

Vamos una preciosidad – dijeron con sarcasmo Fred y Sirius

Le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas. Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas.

Harry siguió, mirando a su alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vio un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban sus branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos. Harry dobló muy aprisa una esquina, y vio de pronto algo muy raro.

Viniendo de ti no nos sorprendes – comentaron Remus y George

Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena.

Ron estaba atado entre Hermione y Cho Chang. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado le indicó a Harry que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

Una bonita estampa – se burló James S.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, temiendo que los tritones bajaran las lanzas para atacarlo, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en la navaja que Sirius le había regalado por Navidad y que tenía guardada en el baúl, dentro del castillo, a cuatrocientos metros de allí, donde no le podía servir de nada en absoluto.

Miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los tritones y sirenas que los rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Se acercó rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió por señas la lanza. El tritón se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Harry furioso (aunque sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca), e intentó arrancarle la lanza al tritón, pero él tiró de ella, sin dejar de negar ni de reírse.

Harry se volvió y buscó algo afilado... algo...

Lilly cuando Harry tenga cuatro años no le dejes nada punzante – se burló Fred –intentara clavárselo al primero que pase para hacerle una cicatriz

Como lo está intentando en el libro porque no le han dejado el tridente – dijo muy serio George- ahora intentara hacerle una cicatriz

Había piedras en el fondo del lago. Se hundió para coger una particularmente dentada, y regresó junto a la estatua. Comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Ron, y, tras varios minutos de duro trabajo, lo consiguió.

Ron flotó, inconsciente, unos centímetros por encima del fondo del lago, balanceándose ligeramente con el flujo del agua.

Harry miró a su alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros campeones. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? Se volvió hacia Hermione, levantó la piedra dentada y se dispuso a cortarle las cuerdas también a ella...

De inmediato lo agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones lo separaban de Hermione, negando con la cabeza y riéndose.

—Llévate el tuyo —le dijo uno de ellos—. ¡Deja a los otros!

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondió Harry furioso... pero de la boca sólo le salieron dos burbujas grandes.

—Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu amigo... ¡Deja a los otros!

—¡Ella también es amiga mía! —gritó Harry, señalando a Hermione y sin echar por la boca más que una enorme burbuja plateada—. ¡Y tampoco quiero que ellas mueran!

Ves hermanita, Harry anda enamorado de todo el mundo en ese libro – se burló Charlie

No tú también no – suspiro resignada Ginny

La cabeza de Cho se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Hermione. La niña del pelo plateado estaba espectralmente pálida y verdosa. Harry intentó apartar a los tritones, pero ellos se reían más fuerte que antes, deteniéndolo. Harry miró a su alrededor, desesperado. ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Le daría tiempo de subir con Ron a la superficie y volver por Hermione y las otras? ¿Podría encontrarlas otra vez? Miró el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero se le había parado.

Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que lo rodeaban señalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio a Cedric nadando hacia allí. Tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara.

Harry en el agua se distorsionan las cosas – le explico James

—¡Nos perdimos! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y estremecido de horror—. ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás!

Muy aliviado, Harry vio a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, para luego subir con ella hasta perderse de vista.

Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando. ¿Dónde estaban Fleur y Krum? El tiempo se agotaba y, de acuerdo con la canción, si la hora de plazo concluía, los rehenes se quedarían allí para siempre.

Te lo tomaste muy enserio – se burló Ron

De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Los que sujetaban a Harry aflojaron las manos, mirando hacia atrás. Harry se volvió y vio algo monstruoso que se dirigía hacia ellos abriéndose paso por el agua: el cuerpo de un hombre en bañador con cabeza de tiburón: era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal.

Harry en su aspecto normal parece un mono- le dijo Ron

El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. El problema estaba en que los nuevos dientes de Krum se hallaban en una posición poco práctica para morder nada que fuera más pequeño que un delfín, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, si Krum no ponía mucho cuidado, cortaría a Hermione por la mitad. Lanzándose hacia Krum, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le entregó la piedra dentada. Krum la cogió y la usó para liberar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había logrado. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella.

Gracias amigo – le agradeció Ron

Porque – pregunto Harry

Por conseguir que esa especie de hombre, no partiera a Hermione por la mitad- le contesto Ron

«¿Y ahora qué?», pensó Harry desesperado. Si estuviera seguro de que llegaría Fleur... pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Cogió la piedra que Krum había tirado al suelo, pero los tritones se acercaron a él y a la niña, negando con la cabeza. Harry sacó la varita.

—¡Apartaos!

Sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca, pero tenía la clara impresión de que los tritones habían comprendido, porque de repente dejaron de reírse. Sus amarillos ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Harry, y parecían asustados. Podían ser muchos más que él, pero viendo sus caras comprendió que no sabían más de magia que el calamar gigante.

Harry te aprovechaste de tu poder sobre ellos – dijo con falso horror Bill

—¡Contaré hasta tres! —gritó. Salió una fila de burbujas, pero levantó tres dedos para asegurarse de que entendían el mensaje—. Uno... —bajó un dedo—, dos... —bajó el segundo.

Se dispersaron. Harry se lanzó hacia la niña y empezó a cortarle las cuerdas que la ataban a la estatua. Y al final la liberó. Cogió a la niña por la cintura y a Ron por el cuello de la túnica, y comenzó a ascender.

Gracias – le agradeció Fleur

El ascenso era muy lento, porque ya no podía usar las manos palmeadas para avanzar. Movió las aletas con furia, pero Ron y la hermana de Fleur eran como sacos de patatas que tiraban de él hacia abajo... Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque sabía que aún debía de encontrarse muy hondo porque el agua estaba oscura por encima de él.

Ya verás cómo lo consigues – le alentó Lily 

Los tritones y las sirenas lo acompañaban en la subida. Los vio girar a su alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo él forcejeaba contra las aguas. ¿Lo arrastrarían a las profundidades cuando el tiempo hubiera concluido? Tal vez devoraban humanos... Las piernas se le agarrotaban del esfuerzo de nadar, y los hombros le dolían terriblemente de arrastrar a Ron y a la niña...

Respiraba con dificultad. Volvían a dolerle los lados del cuello, y era muy consciente de la humedad del agua en la boca... pero, por otro lado, el agua se aclaraba. Podía ver sobre él la luz del día...

Mira tío Ron eres pesado – se burló James S- papa no podía contigo

Dio un potente coletazo con las aletas, pero descubrió entonces que ya no eran más que pies... El agua que le entraba por la boca le inundaba los pulmones. Empezaba a marearse, pero sabía que la luz y el aire se hallaban sólo a unos tres metros por encima de él. Tenía que llegar... tenía que conseguirlo...

Hizo tal esfuerzo con las piernas que le pareció que los músculos se quejaban a gritos. Incluso su cerebro parecía lleno de agua: no podía respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que seguir subiendo, no podía parar...

Venga no te rindas – le animaron todos en la sala

Y entonces notó que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua. Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso le produjo escozor en la cara empapada. Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y, jadeando, tiró de Ron y de la niña hasta la superficie. Alrededor de ellos, por todas partes, emergían unas primitivas cabezas de pelo verde, pero ahora le sonreían.

Ves ahora se ha hecho amigo de las sirena- se burló Percy – ten cuidado Ginny que a tu novio le da igual todo

Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Tuvo la impresión de que creían que Ron y la niña habían muerto, pero se equivocaban: tanto uno como otro habían abierto los ojos. La niña parecía asustada y confusa, pero Ron simplemente echó un chorro de agua por la boca, parpadeó a la brillante luz del día y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Esto está muy húmedo, ¿eh? —comentó; luego miró a la hermana de Fleur—. ¿Para qué la has traído?

Pues porque le apetecía cargar con otro – comento sarcástico Remus

—Fleur no apareció. No podía dejarla allí —contestó Harry jadeando.

—Harry, serás ingenuo... —dijo Ron—. ¡No me digas que te tomaste la canción en serio! Dumbledore no nos habría dejado ahogarnos allí.

—Pero la canción decía...

—¡Era sólo para asegurarse de que te dabas prisa en volver! —replicó Ron—. ¡Espero que no perdieras el tiempo allí abajo interpretando el papel de héroe!

Pero que poco agradecido eres Ron – le recrimino Fleur

Harry se sintió al mismo tiempo estúpido y enfadado. Para Ron había sido muy fácil: había permanecido dormido, no se había dado cuenta de lo sobrecogedor que era el lago y verse rodeado de tritones y sirenas armados de lanzas, que parecían más que capaces de asesinar.

—Vamos —dijo Harry—, ayúdame a llevarla. Creo que no nada muy bien.

Con la compañía de veinte sirenas y tritones, que hacían de guardia de honor cantando sus horribles cánticos que parecían chirridos, llevaron a la hermana de Fleur por el agua hasta la orilla, desde donde los observaban los miembros del tribunal.

Porque nadie los ayudo – pregunto Lilly 

Harry vio a la señora Pomfrey prodigando sus atenciones a Hermione, Krum, Cedric y Cho, que estaban envueltos en mantas muy gruesas. Desde la orilla a la que se dirigían, Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman les sonreían, pero Percy, que parecía muy pálido y, en cierto modo, más joven de lo habitual, fue a su encuentro chapoteando en el agua. Mientras tanto, Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour, que estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para volver al agua.

—¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está «heguida»?

—¡Está bien! —intentó decirle Harry, pero llegaba tan cansado que apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos gritar.

Gracias por intentarlo al menos – le agradeció Fleur

Percy agarró a Ron y tiró de él hacia la orilla («¡Déjame en paz, Percy, estoy bien!»); Dumbledore y Bagman cogieron a Harry; Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana.

—Fue «pog» los «guindylows»... Me «atacagon»... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...!

—Tú, ven aquí —dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey.

Agarró a Harry y, llevándolo hasta donde estaban Hermione y los otros, lo envolvió tan apretado en una manta que le pareció que le había puesto una camisa de fuerza, y lo obligó a beber una poción muy caliente que le hizo salir humo por las orejas.

Me alegro de que evitaran que te resfriaras – comento contenta Lilly

—¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo!

—Bueno... —contestó Harry. Le hubiera contado lo de Dobby, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que Karkarov lo miraba. Era el único miembro del tribunal que no se había levantado de la mesa, el único que no mostraba señales de alivio al ver volver sanos y salvos a Harry, Ron y la hermana de Fleur—. Sí, es verdad —dijo Harry, elevando algo la voz para que lo oyera Karkarov.

—Tienes un «escarrabajo» en el pelo, Herr... mío... ne —dijo Krum.

Estúpido – dijo Ron

Zorra – dijo Hermione

Harry tuvo la impresión de que Krum intentaba recuperar la atención de Hermione, tal vez para recordarle que había sido él quien la había rescatado del lago, pero Hermione se quitó el escarabajo del pelo con un gesto de impaciencia y continuó:

—Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Harry... ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos?

—No, os encontré sin problemas.

Solo que se quedó a tomar el té – comento burlona Aidil

Harry se sentía más idiota a cada momento. Una vez fuera del agua, le parecía evidente que las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore no habrían permitido la muerte de uno de los rehenes sólo porque el campeón no hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no había cogido a Ron y se había marchado con él? Habría sido el primero... Ni Cedric ni Krum habían perdido un instante preocupándose por los otros: no se habían tomado en serio la canción de las sirenas.

Tienes un corazón muy grande Harry – le dijo Albus – y eso te hará llegar muy lejos.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación.

Los miembros del tribunal hicieron un corrillo para discutir. La señora Pomfrey había ido a rescatar a Ron de las garras de Percy; lo llevó con Harry y los otros, le dio una manta y un poco de poción pimentónica, y luego fue en busca de Fleur y su hermana. Fleur tenía muchos cortes en la cara y los brazos, y la túnica rasgada; pero no parecía que eso le preocupara, y no permitió que la señora Pomfrey se ocupara de ella.

Fleur porque hiciste eso – le regaño Bill

—Atienda a «Gabguielle» —le dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Tú la has salvado —le dijo casi sin resuello—. Aunque no «ega» tu «gueén».

—Sí —asintió Harry, que en ese momento estaba muy arrepentido de no haber dejado a las tres atadas a la estatua.

Fleur se inclinó, besó a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla (él sintió que la cara le ardía, y no le habría extrañado que le hubiera vuelto a salir humo por las orejas), y luego le dijo a Ron:

Harry está casada – le remugo Bill

Y yo tengo novia – le contesto Harry y le dio un beso a Ginny

—Tú también la ayudaste.

—Sí —dijo Ron muy ilusionado—, un poco.

Fleur se abalanzó también sobre él para besarlo. Hermione parecía furiosa, pero justo entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

Celosa cuñadita – se burló George

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente:

»La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos.

Bueno algo es algo – le dijo Molly a su nuera

Aplaudieron en las tribunas.

—Me «meguezco» un «cego» —dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su magnífica cabellera.

—El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora.

Se escucharon unos vítores atronadores procedentes de la zona de Hufflepuff. Harry vio que, entre la multitud, Cho le dirigía a Cedric una mirada entusiasmada.

—Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

Esta bastante bien – comento Sirius

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si Cedric había llegado demasiado tarde, él desde luego mucho más.

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.

Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante.

A ver cuántos puntos te dan a ti – emocionado James

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas —prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo.

Tanto Ron como Hermione dirigieron a Harry miradas que eran en parte de exasperación, en parte de compasión.

Oye que os pasa a vosotros dos con mi novio – pregunto Ginny

Nada – contestaron a la vez

—La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal —y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkarov una mirada muy desagradable— están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago. Estaba empatado en el primer puesto con Cedric Diggory. Ron y Hermione, muy sorprendidos, miraron a Harry; luego se rieron y empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte con el resto de la multitud.

—¿Has visto, Harry? —le gritó Ron por encima del estruendo—. ¡Después de todo, no fuiste tan tonto! ¡Estabas demostrando gran altura moral!

Bueno Ron – comento Ginny – tú eres tonto y Harry no te lo dice

Fleur también aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo. Krum, en cambio, no parecía nada contento. Volvió a intentar entablar conversación con Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada vitoreando a Harry para escuchar.

Bien – dijo Ron y beso a Hermione

Y eso – le pregunto Hermione

Pues porque me apetecía – le contesto Ron – si te molesta no te beso más

No, no me molesta, me gusta – le comento Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman— A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindáis.

Bueno tienes cuatro meses – comento Lilly – ahora a estudiar y a prepararte 

Vale – le dijo Harry

«Ya ha pasado», pensaba Harry algo aturdido mientras la señora Pomfrey se lo llevaba con el resto de los campeones y los rehenes de regresó al castillo, para que se pusieran ropa seca. Ya había pasado todo: había superado la prueba, y no tenía que preocuparse por nada más hasta el 24 de junio...

Mientras subía la escalinata de piedra que daba acceso al castillo, decidió que en cuanto volviera a Hogsmeade le compraría a Dobby un par de calcetines para cada día del año.

Le tienes que comprar dos pares por día – le ordeno su madre 

Vale mama – contesto Harry

Los hijos del resto aparecerán más adelante.


	22. Capitulo 27 el regreso de canuto

27 El regreso de Canuto 

Te toca leer Fred- dijo George 

No será mejor que demos de cenar a los más pequeños los acostemos y cenemos nosotros también - propuso James – y después seguimos 

Pues si será mejor – contesto Javier

Una de las mejores consecuencias de la prueba fue que después todo el mundo estaba deseando conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido bajo el agua, lo que supuso que por una vez Ron compartiera el protagonismo con Harry. Éste notó que la versión que Ron daba de los hechos cambiaba sutilmente cada vez que los contaba. Al principio dijo lo que parecía ser más o menos la verdad; por lo menos, coincidía con la versión de Hermione: Dumbledore había reunido en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall a todos los futuros rehenes y, después de asegurarles que no les pasaría nada y que despertarían al salir del agua, los había dormido mediante un hechizo. Una semana después, sin embargo, Ron contaba un emocionante relato de secuestro en el que se enfrentaba él solo a cincuenta tritones armados hasta los dientes, que habían tenido que reducirlo antes de poder atarlo.

Claro que si hermanito tú puedes con el mundo – se burló George

Calla quieres – le espeto Ron

—Pero yo tenía la varita oculta en la manga —le aseguraba a Padma Patil, que parecía haberse vuelto más amable con Ron cuando éste se convirtió en el centro de atención, y le hablaba cada vez que se cruzaba con él por los corredores—. Si hubiera querido, podría haber raptado yo a esos atontados.

Venga hermanito cuantos aires – comento Percy

—¿Cuándo los ibas a raptar? ¿Mientras se mondaban de risa? —le preguntó Hermione mordazmente. Estaba muy irritable porque le tomaban mucho el pelo a propósito de que fuera ella la persona a la que Viktor Krum más valoraba.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, y en adelante retomó la primera versión de los hechos.

Menos mal que estabas tú allí querida – le dijo Molly a Hermione

Había empezado marzo, y el tiempo se hizo más seco, pero un viento terrible parecía despellejarles manos y cara cada vez que salían del castillo.

Había retrasos en el correo porque el viento desviaba a las lechuzas del camino. La lechuza parda que Harry había enviado a Sirius con la fecha del permiso para ir a Hogsmeade volvió el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno con la mitad de las plumas revueltas. En cuanto Harry le desprendió la carta de Sirius se escapó, temiendo que la enviaran otra vez.

Mira lo que has conseguido Sirius – le reprocho Lilly

La carta de Sirius era casi tan corta como la anterior:

**Id al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Banges) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde. Llevad toda la comida que podáis. **

Que amable – le espeto James – él se preocupa por ti, y tú le pides comida

—¡No habrá vuelto a Hogsmeade! —exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

—Eso parece —observó Hermione.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Harry muy preocupado—. Si lo cogen...

—Hasta ahora no lo han conseguido —le recordó Ron—. Y el lugar ya no está lleno de dementores.

Menos mal que hay un optimista en el grupo – exclamo Remus

Harry plegó la carta, pensando. La verdad era que quería volver a ver a Sirius. De forma que fue a la última clase de la tarde (doble hora de Pociones) mucho más contento de lo que normalmente se sentía cuando bajaba la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían formado un corrillo a la puerta de la clase con la pandilla de chicas de Slytherin a la que pertenecía Pansy Parkinson.

Te lo advierto ahora rubio de bote – le rugió Lilly- como le digas algo a mi niño no vas a saber por dónde te han dado

Todos miraban algo que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, y se reían por lo bajo con muchas ganas. La cara de Pansy asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse.

—¡Ahí están, ahí están! —anunció con una risa tonta, y el corro se rompió.

Harry vio que Pansy tenía en las manos un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de bruja. La foto con movimiento de la portada mostraba a una bruja de pelo rizado que sonreía enseñando los dientes y apuntaba a un bizcocho grande con la varita.

Bueno haber cuantos puntos quito ahora – comento Minerva 

—¡A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger! —dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione, que la cogió algo sobresaltada.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas de que entraran.

Claro para que ser amables con ellos – pregunto retóricamente Lidia (20 años)

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba.

Y que será – pregunto Fred

Una foto de Ron en paños menores – contesto George

Harry y Ron se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo titulado «La pena secreta de Harry Potter»:

Que te pasaba papa – pregunto Albus S.

Nada – contesto Harry

**Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas. **

Pobre Harry – dijo en tono melodramático Sirius- como le hiciste eso Hermione

Yo no le hice nada – espeto Hermione

**La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica. **

Lo tenias comiendo de la mano, eh- le dijo Lilly con una sonrisa picara

**Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos. **

**«Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.» **

Tu pareces un simio a medio evolucionar y nadie te dice nada – espeto Rose

Rose no emplees ese vocabulario – la regaño Hermione

**Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él. **

Y lo hice – comento Harry abrazando a Ginny

Por favor papa compórtate que estamos delante – le remugo Albus S.

—¡Te lo advertí! —le dijo Ron a Hermione entre dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el artículo—. ¡Te advertí que no debías picarla! ¡Te ha presentado como una especie de... de mujer fatal!

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de aturdimiento, y en su lugar soltó una risotada.

—¿Mujer fatal? —repitió, conteniendo la risa.

—Es como las llama mi madre —murmuró Ron, ruborizándose.

Primita que le enseñas a tu hijo – le pregunto Sirius, por toda respuesta se llevo una colleja

—Si Rita no es capaz más que de esto, es que está perdiendo sus habilidades —dijo Hermione, volviendo a reírse y dejando el número de Corazón de bruja sobre una silla vacía—. ¡Qué montón de basura!

Miró a los de Slytherin, que los observaban detenidamente para ver si se enfadaban con el artículo. Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y un gesto de la mano, y tanto ella como Ron y Harry empezaron a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción agudizadora del ingenio.

Yo no sé para que la enseñan si no podemos emplearla – remugo Hugo

—Pero hay algo muy curioso —dijo Hermione diez minutos después, deteniendo la mano de mortero sobre el almirez lleno de escarabajos—¿Cómo puede haberse enterado Rita Skeeter...?

—¿De qué? —se apresuró a preguntar Ron—. Tú no has preparado filtros amorosos, ¿no?

—No seas idiota —le soltó Hermione, comenzando a machacar los escarabajos—. Quiero decir... ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que Viktor Krum me ha invitado a visitarlo este verano?

Hermione se puso como un tomate al explicar esto, y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Ron.

Estabas intentando darle celos – la acuso Ginny- quien lo diría de ti

—¿Qué? —exclamó éste, dejando caer la mano de mortero, que hizo bastante ruido.

—Me lo pidió justo después de sacarme del lago —susurró Hermione—Después de volver a transformarse la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey nos dio una manta a cada uno, y luego él me llevó aparte para que no pudieran oírnos, y me dijo que si no tenía nada pensado para el verano, tal vez me gustaría...

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó Ron, que había recuperado la mano de mortero y lo estaba usando sobre la mesa, bastante lejos de donde tenía el almirez, porque no apartaba los ojos de Hermione.

Y ahí están los celos de Ron – comento Sirius

—Y dijo que nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica —siguió Hermione, poniéndose tan colorada que en aquel momento Ron casi notaba el calor que desprendía—. Pero ¿cómo pudo oírlo Rita Skeeter? Ella no estaba por allí, ¿o sí? A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible, a lo mejor se infiltró en los terrenos del colegio para ver la segunda prueba...

—¿Y qué le respondiste tú? —repitió Ron, pegando tan fuerte con la mano de mortero que hizo una marca en el pupitre.

Ron el pupitre no tenía la culpa de nada – se burlo James

—Bueno, yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando averiguar si vosotros dos estabais bien.

—Por fascinante que sea su vida social, señorita Granger —dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos—, le rogaría que no tratara sobre ella en mi clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Snape se había ido acercando sigilosamente a su pupitre mientras hablaban. En aquel momento, toda la clase los observaba. Malfoy aprovechó para lucir ante Harry la inscripción «POTTER APESTA» de su insignia.

20 puntos menos para el Sr. Malfoy – dijo Minerva

—¡Ah...! ¿También leyendo revistas bajo la mesa? —añadió Snape, cogiendo el ejemplar de Corazón de bruja—. Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor... Ah, claro... —Los negros ojos de Snape relucieron al dar con el artículo de Rita Skeeter—. Potter tiene que estar al día de sus apariciones en la prensa...

Se los quitaste injustamente – dijo Minerva – en ese momento no lo estaban leyendo, así que yo les devuelvo los 10 puntos.

Las carcajadas de los de Slytherin resonaron en el aula, y una desagradable sonrisa dibujó una mueca en los delgados labios de Snape. Para indignación de Harry, comenzó a leer el artículo en voz alta.

Tobías – rugió Lilly

—«La pena secreta de Harry Potter...» Vaya, vaya, Potter, ¿de qué sufre usted ahora? «Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así...»

Harry notaba que le ardía la cara. Snape se paraba al final de cada frase para dejar que los de Slytherin se rieran. Leído por Snape, el artículo sonaba diez veces peor.

—«... las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él.» ¡Qué conmovedor! —dijo Snape con desprecio, cerrando y enrollando la revista ante las risas continuadas de los de Slytherin—. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que los separe a los tres para que puedan pensar en sus pociones y olvidar por un momento sus enmarañadas vidas amorosas. Weasley, quédese donde está; señorita Granger, allá, con la señorita Parkinson; Potter, a la mesa que está enfrente de la mía. Muévase, ya.

Tobías te juro que de esta te acuerdas –le grito Lily fuera de sí – no contento con regañarlo injustamente te ríes de él en clase

Y se levanto y le dio un bofetón.

Furioso, Harry echó los ingredientes y la mochila en el caldero, y lo llevó hasta la mesa vacía que había en la parte de delante de la mazmorra. Snape lo siguió, se sentó a su mesa y observó a Harry vaciando el caldero. Decidido a no mirarlo, Harry reanudó la tarea de machacar escarabajos, imaginándose la cara de Snape en cada uno de ellos.

Es un buen método – comento Albus

—Toda esta atención por parte de la prensa parece habérsele subido a la cabeza, que ya estaba bastante llena de presunción, Potter —dijo Snape en voz baja, cuando el resto de la clase había vuelto a lo suyo.

Harry no respondió. Sabía que Snape trataba de provocarlo, tal como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Sin duda, quería una excusa para quitarle a Gryffindor cincuenta puntos antes del final de la clase.

Eres más listo de lo que creía – comento Snape

—Podrías tener la equivocada impresión de que todo el mundo mágico está pendiente de ti —siguió Snape, pasando a tutearlo y en voz tan baja que nadie más podía oírlo (Harry siguió machacando los escarabajos, aunque ya los había reducido a un polvo finísimo), pero me da igual cuántas veces aparezca tu foto en los periódicos. Para mí, Potter, no eres más que un niño desagradable que cree estar por encima de las reglas.

Sigue Severus – lo amenazo Sirius 

Harry echó el polvo de escarabajo en el caldero y se puso a cortar las raíces de jengibre. Las manos le temblaban un poco de la cólera, pero no levantaba los ojos, como si no oyera lo que Snape le decía.

—Así que te advertiré algo, Potter —prosiguió Snape, con la voz aún más suave y ponzoñosa—, seas o no una diminuta celebridad: si te pillo volviendo a entrar en mí despacho...

—¡Yo no me he acercado nunca a su despacho! —replicó Harry enojado, olvidando su fingida sordera.

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado – espeto Minerva – no puede acusar a un alumno por algo que no sabe si ha sido el 

—No me mientas —dijo Snape entre dientes, perforando a Harry con sus insondables ojos negros—. Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, branquialgas... Tanto una como otra salieron de mi armario privado, y sé quién las robó.

Harry le devolvió la mirada a Snape, intentando no pestañear ni parecer culpable. La verdad era que él no le había robado ninguna de aquellas cosas. Era Hermione quien le había cogido la piel de serpiente arbórea africana cuando estaban en segundo: la necesitaban para la poción multijugos. Y, aunque aquella vez Snape había sospechado de Harry, no había podido demostrarlo. En cuanto a las branquialgas, era evidente que las había robado Dobby.

Ves mi hijo no te ha robado nada – dijo James

—No sé de qué me habla —contestó Harry fríamente.

—¡No estabas en el dormitorio la noche en que entraron en mi despacho! —le dijo Snape en voz baja—. ¡Lo sé, Potter! ¡Y aunque Ojoloco Moody haya ingresado en tu club de admiradores, no por eso toleraré tu comportamiento! Una nueva incursión nocturna en mi despacho, Potter, ¡y lo pagarás!

—Bien —repuso Harry con serenidad, volviendo a sus raíces de jengibre—, lo tendré en cuenta por si alguna vez siento impulsos de entrar.

Buena esa Harry / papa – lo felicitaron todos los chicos

Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Snape. Se metió la mano en la túnica negra, y por un momento Harry temió que sacara la varita y le echara una maldición allí mismo. Luego vio que lo que sacaba era un pequeño tarro de cristal con una poción que parecía agua. Harry la observó.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Potter? —preguntó Snape, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar malévolamente.

—No —respondió Harry, aquella vez con total sinceridad.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción de la verdad tan poderosa que tres gotas bastarían para que descubrieras tus más íntimos secretos ante toda la clase —dijo Snape con la voz impregnada de odio—Desde luego, el uso de esta poción está severamente controlado por normativa ministerial. Pero, si no vigilas tus pasos, podrías descubrir que mi mano se desliza subrepticiamente —movió un poco el tarro de cristal— hasta el zumo de calabaza de tu cena. Y entonces, Potter... sabremos si has estado o no en mi despacho.

No puede amenazar a un alumno Tobías – le grito Lilly – y a mi hijo menos

Tienes todas las papeletas para que te lance una maldición – le susurro Draco a Snape

Ya me he dado cuenta- replico este

Harry no dijo nada. Una vez más, volvió su atención a las raíces de jengibre, cogió el cuchillo y las partió en rodajas. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo de la poción de la verdad, y no dudaba de que Snape fuera capaz de echársela en el zumo. Reprimió un estremecimiento al imaginar todo lo que podría decir en ese caso. Aparte de meter en problemas a un montón de gente (para empezar, a Hermione y a Dobby), estaban todas las otras cosas que ocultaba... como el hecho de mantener contacto con Sirius y (las tripas le dieron un retortijón sólo de pensarlo) lo que sentía por Cho. Metió también en el caldero las raíces de jengibre, preguntándose si debería tomar ejemplo de Moody y limitarse a beber de su propia petaca.

No hace falta papa – comento James S- con no beber zumo de calabaza

Llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra.

—Pase —dijo Snape en su tono habitual.

Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta. Entró el profesor Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando hubo llegado hasta Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie más entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios: daba la impresión de ser un ventrílocuo de poca monta. Sin apartar los ojos de las raíces de jengibre, Harry trató de escuchar.

Espiando Potter – espeto Snape 

No, Snape –contestaron todos los Potter

—Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov... —susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

—Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabullas, Severus. Me has estado evitando.

—Después de clase —repitió Snape.

Con el pretexto de levantar una taza de medición para ver si había echado en ella suficiente bilis de armadillo, Harry les echó a ambos una mirada de soslayo. Karkarov parecía sumamente preocupado, y Snape, molesto.

Karkarov permaneció detrás de la mesa de Snape durante el resto de la doble clase. Al parecer, quería evitar que Snape se le escapara al final.

Es que no os enteráis Karkarov le quería confesar su amor a Snape – comento como si nada James S.

Interesado en escuchar lo que Karkarov tenía que decir, Harry derramó adrede su frasco de bilis de armadillo dos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, lo que le dio una excusa para agacharse tras el caldero a limpiar el suelo mientras el resto de la clase se dirigía ruidosamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —oyó que Snape le preguntaba a Karkarov en un susurro.

—Esto —dijo Karkarov.

Echando un vistazo por el borde del caldero, Harry vio que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo.

Veis lo que yo decía, se había tatuado un corazón donde ponía "Snape and Karkarov 4 ever" – se burlo James S.

Y la sala estallo en carcajadas menos Snape

—¿Qué te parece? —añadió Karkarov, haciendo aún el mismo esfuerzo por mover los labios lo menos posible—. ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde...

—¡Tapa eso! —gruñó Snape, recorriendo la clase con los ojos.

—Pero tú también tienes que haber notado... —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

Lo tiene usted ese tatuaje – se burlo James S. de Snape

Niño insolente – le chillo Snape 

No te atrevas a volver a chillarle así – lo amenazo Harry con la varita en ristre – me da igual todo lo que hiciste, no vuelvas a alzarle la voz a mi hijo 

—¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! —lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Limpiando la bilis de armadillo, profesor —contestó haciéndose el inocente, al tiempo que se levantaba y le enseñaba el trapo empapado que tenía en la mano.

10 puntos menos por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter – le dijo Snape

Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra a zancadas. Parecía tan preocupado como enojado. Como no quería quedarse a solas con un Snape excepcionalmente airado, Harry echó los libros y los ingredientes de Pociones en la mochila y salió a toda pastilla para contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había presenciado.

Claro no se le vaya a olvidar lo malo que soy – comento Snape

A las doce del día siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres se habían quitado la capa y se la habían echado al hombro. En la mochila de Harry llevaban la comida que Sirius les había pedido: una docena de muslos de pollo, una barra de pan y un frasco de zumo de calabaza que les habían servido en la comida.

Qué bien me alimenta tu hijo – le comento Sirius a James

Tendría que ser al revés no crees canuto- pregunto Remus

Fueron a Tiroslargos Moda a comprar un regalo para Dobby, y se divirtieron eligiendo los calcetines más estrambóticos que vieron, incluido un par con un dibujo de refulgentes estrellas doradas y plateadas y otro que chillaba mucho cuando empezaba a oler demasiado. A la una y media subieron por la calle principal, pasaron Dervish y Banges y salieron hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Me parece estupendo que le regales eso a Dobby – comento Lily

Harry nunca había ido por allí. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que rodeaba Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más espaciadas y tenían jardines más grandes. Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía aguardarlos. Lo reconocieron enseguida.

Qué bien, me conoces en mi forma animaga –comento Sirius

—Hola, Sirius —saludó Harry, cuando llegaron hasta él.

El perro olió con avidez la mochila de Harry, meneó la cola, y luego se volvió y comenzó a trotar por el campo cubierto de maleza que subía hacia el rocoso pie de la montaña. Harry, Ron y Hermione traspasaron la cerca y lo siguieron.

Sirius los condujo a la base misma de la montaña, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y cantos rodados, y empezó a ascender por la ladera: un camino fácil para él, con sus cuatro patas; pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pronto sin aliento. Siguieron subiendo tras Sirius durante casi media hora por el mismo camino pedregoso, empinado y serpenteante. El perro movía la cola mientras ellos sudaban bajo el sol. A Harry le dolían los hombros por las correas de la mochila.

Mira lo que estás haciendo sufrir a mi bebe – le recrimino Lilly

Mama ya no soy un bebe – le recrimino Harry 

Si lo eres, mira todavía no has nacido así que eres un bebe- le espeto Lilly

Al final Sirius se perdió de vista, y, cuando llegaron al lugar en que había desaparecido, vieron una estrecha abertura en la piedra. Se metieron por ella con dificultad y se encontraron en una cueva fresca y oscura. Al fondo, atado a una roca, se hallaba el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Mitad caballo gris y mitad águila gigante, sus fieros ojos naranja brillaron al verlos. Los tres se inclinaron notoriamente ante él, y, después de observarlos por un momento, Buckbeak dobló sus escamosas rodillas delanteras y permitió que Hermione se acercara y le acariciara el cuello con plumas. Harry, sin embargo, miraba al perro negro, que acababa de convertirse en su padrino.

Ya sé que soy guapo – dijo Sirius

Soy más guapo yo que tu – contesto James S.- tengo la hermosura Potter y la Weasley, tu solo eres Black

Sirius llevaba puesta una túnica gris andrajosa, la misma que llevaba al dejar Azkaban, y estaba muy delgado. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, y sucio y enmarañado como el curso anterior.

Pues no tienes buen aspecto – comento Remus que estaba jugueteando con la mano de Tonks

Lunático no perviertas a mi sobrina – rugió Sirius que se había dado cuenta

Canuto no crees que ya la ha pervertido – comento James- al fin y al cabo esta embarazada

No me lo recuerdes – le dijo Sirius – que me dan ganas de caparlo 

—¡Pollo! —exclamó con voz ronca, después de haberse quitado de la boca los números atrasados de El Profeta y haberlos echado al suelo de la cueva.

Vaya forma de saludar que tienes – se burlo James

Harry sacó de la mochila el pan y el paquete de muslos de pollo y se lo entregó.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius, que lo abrió de inmediato, cogió un muslo y se puso a devorarlo sentado en el suelo de la cueva—. Me alimento sobre todo de ratas. No quiero robar demasiada comida en Hogsmeade, porque llamaría la atención.

Sonrió a Harry, pero a éste le costó esfuerzo devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —le preguntó.

—Cumplir con mi deber de padrino —respondió Sirius, royendo el hueso de pollo de forma muy parecida a como lo habría hecho un perro—. No te preocupes por mí: me hago pasar por un perro vagabundo de muy buenos modales.

Bueno con eso Harry se quedara muy tranquilo – dijo sarcásticamente Ginny

Seguía sonriendo; pero, al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry, dijo más seriamente:

—Quiero estar cerca. Tu última carta... Bueno, digamos simplemente que cada vez me huele todo más a chamusquina. Voy recogiendo los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse.

Señaló con la cabeza los amarillentos números de El Profeta que estaban en el suelo. Ron los cogió y los desplegó.

Harry, sin embargo, siguió mirando a Sirius.

—¿Y si te atrapan? ¿Qué pasará si te descubren?

—Vosotros tres y Dumbledore sois los únicos por aquí que saben que soy un animago —dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con el pollo.

Sirius tu ahijado está preocupado por ti quieres hacer el favor de escucharlo – le regaño Remus

No él tiene que comer primero – dijo sarcásticamente Lilly- te juro que el domingo que viene no cocinare tu plato favorito

No Lilly, venga va ya verás que soy un buen padrino – rogo Sirius

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y le pasó los ejemplares de El Profeta. Eran dos: el primero llevaba el titular «La misteriosa enfermedad de Bartemius Crouch»; el segundo, «La bruja del Ministerio sigue desaparecida. El ministro de Magia se ocupa ahora personalmente del caso».

Harry miró el artículo sobre Crouch. Las frases le saltaban a los ojos: «No se lo ha visto en público desde noviembre... la casa parece desierta... El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas rehúsa hacer comentarios... El Ministerio se niega a confirmar los rumores de enfermedad crítica...»

Parece raro todo eso – comento Lilly L.

Eh, joven Lilly – la llamo Sirius – no hace falta que nos demuestres tu inteligencia

Sirius quieres dejar en paz a mi hija – le chillo Ginny – si se parece a su abuela pues bien por ella 

Gracias mama – agradeció Lilly L.

De nada amor – le contesto dándole un beso 

—Suena como si se estuviera muriendo —comentó Harry—. Pero no puede estar tan enfermo si se ha colado en Hogwarts...

—Mi hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch —informó Ron a Sirius— Dice que lo que tiene Crouch se debe al exceso de trabajo.

—Eso sí, la última vez que lo vi de cerca parecía enfermo —añadió Harry pensativamente, sin dejar el periódico—. La noche en que salió mi nombre del cáliz...

—Se está llevando su merecido por despedir a Winky —dijo Hermione con frialdad. Estaba acariciando a Buckbeak, que mascaba los huesos de pollo que Sirius iba dejando—. Apuesto a que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Apuesto a que ahora que ella no está para cuidarlo se da cuenta de lo que valía.

Hermione al ataque – se burlo Fred

—Hermione está obsesionada con los elfos domésticos —le explicó Ron a Sirius, dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada severa.

Pero Sirius parecía interesado.

—¿Crouch despidió a su elfina doméstica?

—Sí, en los Mundiales de quidditch —repuso Harry, y se puso a contar la historia de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa y de que habían encontrado a Winky con la varita de él en la mano, y del enojo del señor Crouch.

Cuando Harry hubo concluido, Sirius se puso de nuevo en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la cueva.

—A ver si lo he entendido todo bien —dijo después de un rato, blandiendo un nuevo muslo de pollo—. Primero visteis en la tribuna principal a la elfina, que le estaba guardando un sitio a Crouch, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Crouch no apareció en todo el partido.

—No —confirmó Harry—. Me parece que dijo que había estado muy ocupado.

Que te ronda por la cabeza Sirius- le pregunto Remus

Como voy a saberlo – contesto Sirius

Sirius paseó en silencio por la cueva. Luego preguntó:

—¿Miraste en los bolsillos si estaba la varita después de dejar la tribuna principal, Harry?

—Eh... —Harry intentó recordar—. No —contestó por fin—. No la necesité antes de llegar al bosque. Entonces metí la mano en el bolsillo, y lo único que encontré fueron los omniculares. —Miró a Sirius—. ¿Crees que el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa me robó la varita en la tribuna principal?

—Tal vez —dijo Sirius.

—¡Winky no robó esa varita! —aseguró Hermione con vehemencia.

Y tenías razón – le comento Harry

—La elfina no estaba sola en la tribuna principal, ¿verdad? —dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo mientras seguía paseando—. ¿Quién más había sentado detrás de ti?

—Mucha gente —explicó Harry—. Funcionarios búlgaros... Cornelius Fudge... los Malfoy...

—¡Los Malfoy! —exclamó Ron de repente, tan alto que su voz retumbó en la cueva. Buckbeak sacudió la cabeza nervioso—. ¡Seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy!

—¿Nadie más?

—Nadie —dijo Harry.

Bueno Ron han pasado de ti – se burlo George

—Sí, había alguien más: Ludo Bagman —recordó Hermione.

—¡Ah, sí...!

—No sé nada de Bagman, salvo que fue golpeador en las Avispas de Wimbourne —comentó Sirius, sin dejar de pasear—. ¿Cómo es?

—Guay. Se empeña en ofrecerme ayuda para el Torneo de los tres magos.

—¿De verdad? —El ceño de Sirius se hizo más profundo—. ¿Por qué lo hará?

—Dice que tiene debilidad por mí.

—Mmm. —Sirius se quedó pensativo.

Es que Sirius no te das cuenta que Harry era irresistible – se burlo Fred- y Ludo se enamoro de el 

Y dale o estoy enamorado o están enamorados de mí, aclárate – le dijo Harry

—Lo vimos en el bosque justo antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa —le dijo Hermione a Sirius—. ¿Os acordáis? —añadió volviéndose a Ron y Harry.

—Sí, pero no se quedó en el bosque —observó Ron—. En cuanto le hablamos del altercado, se fue al campamento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —objetó Hermione—. ¿Cómo sabes adónde fue al desaparecerse?

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Ron en tono escéptico—. ¿Es que crees que fue Bagman el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa?

—Antes sospecho de él que de Winky —replicó Hermione con testarudez.

Pues te equivocaste no fue Ludo – se mofo Harry

—Ya te lo he dicho —señaló Ron, dirigiendo a Sirius una significativa mirada—, está obsesionada con los elfos dom...

Pero Sirius levantó la mano para que se callara.

—¿Qué hizo Crouch después de que apareció la Marca Tenebrosa y de que hubieron descubierto a su elfina con la varita de Harry?

—Se fue a mirar entre los arbustos —explicó Harry—, pero no encontró a nadie más.

—Claro —susurró Sirius, paseando de un lado a otro—, claro, quería encontrar a cualquier otro que no fuera su elfina doméstica... ¿Y entonces la despidió?

No sigo tu pensamientos – dijo Remus

Debo saber algo en ese tiempo que nadie sabe – comento en tono serio Sirius

—Sí —contestó Hermione muy acalorada—, la despidió sólo porque no se había quedado en la tienda y dejado que la pisotearan.

—¡Deja en paz a la elfina, Hermione! —le dijo Ron.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Ella ha calado a Crouch mejor que tú, Ron. Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales.

Escuchas esa frase Sirius – le dijo Harry – pues aplícate el cuento aunque no te agraden tus inferiores.

Se pasó una mano por la cara sin afeitar, intentando pensar.

—Todas esas ausencias de Barty Crouch... Se toma la molestia de enviar a su elfina doméstica para que le guarde un asiento en los Mundiales, pero no aparece para ver el partido; trabaja muy duro para reinstaurar el Torneo, y luego también se ausenta... Nada de eso es propio de él. Si antes de esto había dejado alguna vez de ir al trabajo por enfermedad, me como a Buckbeak.

—¿Conoces a Crouch, entonces? —le preguntó Harry.

La cara de Sirius se ensombreció. De pronto pareció tan amenazador como la noche en que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, cuando aún creía que era un asesino.

Joder cornamenta tu hijo creía que era un asesino – se quejo Sirius

Bueno con la pitas que tenias es normal – se burlo James

—Conozco a Crouch muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Fue el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban... sin juicio.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

—¡Bromeas! —dijo Harry.

—No, no bromeo —respondió Sirius, arrancando otro bocado al muslo de pollo—. Crouch era director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ¿no lo sabíais?

Bueno ahora hay que partirle la cara a ese también – comento James

Puedo yo también – le pidió Harry a su padre

No eres demasiado pequeño para andar partiendo caras hijo – dijo James

Papa que tengo casi 18 – se quejo Harry

Si pero cuando yo vaya a partirle la cara lo más seguro que tengas semanas de vida – contesto James – tu madre nunca me perdonaría que te llevara conmigo a partir caras

Joder papa, pues espérate a que sea más grande – dijo Harry

No –dijo James

Ya te vale – contesto Harry

Harry, Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

—Todos pensaban que sería el siguiente ministro de Magia —explicó Sirius—. Barty Crouch es un gran mago y está sediento de poder. Ah, no, nunca apoyó a Voldemort —añadió, comprendiendo lo que significaba la expresión de Harry—. No, Barty Crouch fue siempre un declarado enemigo del lado tenebroso. Pero, entonces, un montón de gente que estaba también contra el lado tenebroso... Bueno, no lo entenderíais: sois demasiado jóvenes...

No éramos tan jóvenes – se quejo el trió

—Eso es lo que dijo mi padre en los Mundiales —dijo Ron con un dejo de irritación en la voz—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Sirius sonrió un instante.

—Vale, lo intentaré... —Paseó unos momentos por la cueva, y luego empezó a hablar—: Imaginaos que Voldemort está ahora mismo en su momento de máximo poder. No sabéis quiénes lo apoyan, no sabéis quién es de los suyos y quién no, pero sabéis que puede controlar a la gente para que haga cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. Tenéis miedo por vosotros mismos, por vuestra familia y por vuestros amigos. Cada semana llegan las noticias de nuevas muertes, nuevas desapariciones, nuevas torturas... El Ministerio de Magia está sumido en el caos, no sabe qué hacer, intenta que los muggles no se den cuenta de nada, pero, entre tanto, también van muriendo muggles. El terror, el pánico y la confusión cunden por todas partes... Así estaban las cosas.

Tengo una noticia para ti, sabemos lo que es eso – le dijo Ginny

Bueno en ese momento solo lo sabia Harry – comento Neville- que se pasaba el día en problemas

De que problemas hablas Neville – pregunto Lily

De nada mama – contesto Harry- Neville no te adelantes a los hechos quieres

»Bueno, esas situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras. Las intenciones de Crouch tal vez fueran buenas al principio, no lo sé. Ascendió rápidamente en el Ministerio y empezó a aplicar medidas muy duras contra los partidarios de Voldemort. Concedió nuevos poderes a los aurores: por ejemplo, permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Y yo no fui el único al que entregaron a los dementores sin juicio previo. Crouch empleó la violencia contra la violencia, y autorizó el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los sospechosos. Diría que llegó a ser tan cruel y despiadado como los que estaban en el lado tenebroso. Tenía sus partidarios, por supuesto: mucha gente que pensaba que aquél era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, y muchos magos y brujas pedían que asumiera el poder como nuevo ministro de Magia.

Pero así no se llega a ningún lado – dijo James S.

Cuando desapareció Voldemort, parecía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Crouch ocupara el cargo más alto del escalafón, pero entonces sucedió algo bastante inoportuno. —Sirius sonrió con tristeza—. El propio hijo de Crouch fue descubierto con un grupo de mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para salir de Azkaban. Según parecía, buscaban a Voldemort para reinstaurar su poder.

Ves sabía algo que todavía no se – comento Sirius

—¿Pillaron al hijo de Crouch? —preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada.

—Sí —contestó Sirius, tirándole a Buckbeak el hueso de pollo; luego se apresuró a coger la barra de pan y partirla por la mitad—. Un golpe duro para Barty, me imagino. Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo.

No sabemos si no hubiera sido mortífago igual – comento Lily 

Empezó a devorar el pan a grandes bocados.

—¿Su propio hijo era un mortífago? inquino Harry.

—No lo sé realmente —repuso Sirius, metiéndose más pan en la boca—Yo ya estaba en Azkaban cuando lo llevaron. Éstas son cosas que en su mayor parte he averiguado después de haber salido. Desde luego, el muchacho fue descubierto en compañía de gente que me apostaría el cuello a que eran mortífagos, pero tal vez sólo estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como la elfina doméstica.

—¿Intentó liberar a su hijo? —susurró Hermione.

Sirius soltó una risa que sonó casi como un ladrido.

—¿Liberar a su hijo? ¡Creía que habías entendido cómo es, Hermione! Quería apartar del camino todo lo que pudiera manchar su reputación; había dedicado su vida entera a escalar puestos para llegar a ministro de Magia. Ya lo viste despedir a su elfina doméstica porque lo había vuelto a asociar con la Marca Tenebrosa... ¿No te da eso a entender cómo es? El amor paternal de Crouch se limitó a concederle un juicio y, según parece, no fue más que una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho... Luego lo mandó derecho a Azkaban.

Dios mío que clase de padre es – pregunto James

Un padre como el mío que solo le interesa el poder – respondió Draco

—¿Entregó a su propio hijo a los dementores? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió Sirius, y ya no estaba nada sonriente—. Vi cuando los dementores lo condujeron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre. Al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo... Todos terminan calmándose... salvo cuando gritan en sueños.

Merlín era solo un niño – dijo conmocionada Lilly

Por un momento, al rememorar la prisión, la mirada triste de Sirius resultó más triste que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿sigue en Azkaban? —inquirió Harry.

—No —contestó Sirius con voz apagada—. No, ya no está allí. Murió un año después de entrar.

—¿Murió?

—No fue el único —dijo Sirius con amargura—. La mayoría se vuelven locos, y muchos terminan por dejar de comer. Pierden la voluntad de vivir. Se sabía cuándo iba a morir alguien porque los dementores lo sentían, se excitaban. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mi celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después. De pena. Se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza: yo los vi hacerlo.

Qué clase de persona es – pregunto furioso Albus S.

Sirius dejó a un lado el pan que acababa de levantar para llevárselo a la boca, y en su lugar cogió el frasco de zumo de calabaza y lo apuró.

—Y de esa forma Crouch lo perdió todo justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado —continuó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en ministro de Magia; y un instante más tarde su hijo había muerto, su mujer también, el nombre de su familia estaba deshonrado y, según he escuchado después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picado. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron por qué un chico de tan buena familia se había descarriado de aquella manera. La respuesta que encontraron fue que su padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo lo consiguió Cornelius Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Yo lo desterraba al infierno – espeto Javi Jr.(19 años) con asco

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Harry recordó la manera en que a Crouch se le salían los ojos de las órbitas al encontrar en el bosque a su desobediente elfina doméstica, la noche de los Mundiales de quidditch. Aquél, pues, era el motivo por el que Crouch se había excedido de tal manera al encontrar a Winky bajo la Marca Tenebrosa. Le había recordado a su hijo, el antiguo escándalo y su caída en desgracia en el Ministerio.

Eres rápido – comento Bill

—Moody dice que Crouch está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos —le dijo Harry a Sirius.

—Sí, he oído que se ha convertido en una especie de manía suya —repuso Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Seguramente piensa que todavía tiene esperanzas de recobrar su antigua popularidad si atrapa algún mortífago.

—¡Y se coló en Hogwarts para registrar el despacho de Snape! —exclamó Ron eufórico, mirando a Hermione.

—Sí, y eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Sirius.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! —exclamó Ron emocionado.

Porque estas tan emocionado Ron – pregunto Charlie

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, si Crouch quiere investigar a Snape, ¿por qué no va a las pruebas del Torneo? Sería una excusa ideal para hacer visitas regulares a Hogwarts y tenerlo vigilado.

—O sea, que crees que Snape se trae algo entre manos —dijo Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

—Me da igual lo que digáis. Dumbledore confía en Snape...

—Vamos, Hermione —dijo Ron impaciente—, ya sabemos que Dumbledore es muy inteligente y todo eso, pero siempre es posible que un mago tenebroso realmente listo lo pueda engañar.

Eso es verdad- sonrió Albus

—Entonces, ¿por qué Snape salvó a Harry la vida en primero, eh? ¿Por qué no lo dejó morir?

—No lo sé. A lo mejor le daba miedo que Dumbledore lo pusiera de patitas en la calle.

—¿Qué piensas tú, Sirius? —preguntó Harry, y Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir para escuchar.

Buena esa cuñado – lo felicito Fred

—Pienso que los dos tenéis algo de razón —contestó Sirius, mirándolos pensativamente—. En cuanto supe que Snape daba clase aquí me pregunté por qué Dumbledore lo había contratado. Snape siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras; ya en el colegio era famoso por ello. Era un pelota empalagoso de pelo grasiento —añadió, y Harry y Ron se sonrieron el uno al otro—. Cuando llegó al colegio conocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de una pandilla de Slytherin que luego resultaron casi todos mortífagos. —Sirius levantó los dedos y comenzó a contar con ellos los nombres—. Rosier y Wilkes: a los dos los mataron los aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lestrange, que son matrimonio, están en Azkaban; Avery, del que he oído que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius, todavía anda suelto. Pero, que yo sepa, contra Snape no hubo denuncias. No es que eso signifique gran cosa: son muchos los que nunca fueron atrapados. Y desde luego Snape es lo bastante listo y astuto para mantenerse al margen de los problemas.

Bueno Sirius estas muy bien informado – comento James

Gracias Sr. Black –agradeció Snape

—Snape conoce muy bien a Karkarov, pero lo disimula —dijo Ron.

—¡Sí, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Snape cuando Karkarov entró ayer en Pociones! —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Karkarov quería hablar con Snape, y lo acusó de estar evitándolo. Parecía realmente preocupado. Le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo, pero no vi qué era.

—¿Que le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo? —repitió Sirius, desconcertado. Se pasó los dedos distraídamente por el pelo sucio, y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser... pero si Karkarov está de verdad preocupado y acude a Snape en busca de soluciones... —Sirius miró la pared de la cueva, y luego hizo una mueca de frustración—. Aún queda el hecho de que Dumbledore confía en Snape, y ya sé que Dumbledore confía en personas de las que otros no se fiarían, pero no creo que le permitiera dar clase en Hogwarts si hubiera estado alguna vez al servicio de Voldemort.

Bueno en eso te equivocas – susurro Harry

—Entonces, ¿por qué están tan interesados Moody y Crouch en su despacho? —insistió Ron.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius pensativamente— no me extrañaría que Ojoloco hubiera entrado en el despacho de todos los profesores en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts. Se toma la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy en serio. No creo que confíe absolutamente en nadie, y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa de Moody, y es que nunca mató si podía evitarlo: siempre cogía a todo el mundo vivo si era posible. Era un tipo duro, pero nunca descendió al nivel de los mortífagos. Crouch, en cambio, es harina de otro costal... ¿Estará de verdad enfermo? Si lo está, ¿cómo hace el esfuerzo de entrar en el despacho de Snape? Y si no lo está... ¿qué se trae entre manos? ¿Qué era tan importante en los Mundiales para que no apareciera en la tribuna principal? ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo mientras se suponía que tenía que juzgar las pruebas del Torneo?

Buenas preguntas, pero no tenemos respuesta a ninguna de ella – dijo James

Sirius se quedó en silencio, aún mirando la pared de la cueva. Buckbeak husmeaba por el suelo pedregoso, buscando algún hueso que hubiera pasado por alto.

Al cabo, Sirius levantó la vista y miró a Ron.

—Dices que tu hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch... ¿Podrías preguntarle si ha visto a Crouch últimamente?

—Puedo intentarlo —respondió Ron dudando—. Pero mejor que no parezca que sospecho que Crouch puede estar tramando algo chungo. Percy lo adora.

Ron ese comentario sobraba – lo regaño Percy

—¿Y podrías intentar averiguar si tienen alguna pista sobre Bertha Jorkins? —dijo Sirius, señalando el segundo ejemplar de El Profeta.

—Bagman me dijo que no —observó Harry.

—Sí, lo citan en este artículo —dijo Sirius, señalando el periódico con un gesto de cabeza—. Se toma a broma lo de Bertha, y comenta su mala memoria. Bueno, puede que haya cambiado desde que yo la conocí, pero la Bertha de entonces no era nada olvidadiza, todo lo contrario. No tenía muchas luces, pero sí una memoria excelente para el chismorreo. Eso le daba un montón de problemas, porque nunca sabía tener la boca cerrada. Me imagino que en el Ministerio de Magia sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Tal vez por eso Bagman no se ha molestado demasiado en buscarla...

No la encontraran – comento Sirius

Sirius exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

Harry miró el reloj. Luego recordó que no funcionaba desde que se había sumergido en el lago.

—Son las tres y media —informó Hermione.

—Será mejor que volváis al colegio —dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie—.Ahora escuchad. —Le dirigió a Harry una mirada especialmente dura—. No quiero que os escapéis del colegio para venir a verme, ¿de acuerdo? Conformaos con enviarme notas. Sigo queriendo conocer cualquier cosa rara que ocurra. Pero no salgas de Hogwarts sin permiso: resultaría una oportunidad ideal para atacarte.

James olvida lo de no hacer padrino a Sirius- le susurro Lilly a su marido

—Nadie ha intentado atacarme hasta ahora, salvo un dragón y un par de grindylows —contestó Harry.

Pero Sirius lo miró con severidad.

—Me da igual... No respiraré tranquilo hasta que el Torneo haya finalizado, y eso no será hasta junio. Y no lo olvidéis: si habláis de mí entre vosotros, llamadme Hocicos, ¿vale?

Muy bien Sirius – lo felicito Lily- no has caído en la trampa

Le entregó a Harry el frasco y la servilleta vacíos, y se despidió de Buckbeak dándole unas palmadas en el cuello.

—Iré con vosotros hasta la entrada del pueblo —dijo—, a ver si me puedo hacer con otro periódico.

Antes de salir de la cueva volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, y todos juntos descendieron por la ladera de la montaña, cruzaron el campo pedregoso y volvieron al punto de la cerca donde estaban las tablas para pasarla con más facilidad. Allí les permitió que le dieran unas palmadas en el cuello en señal de despedida, antes de volverse y salir para dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo.

Bueno parece que te lo vas a pasar muy bien – comento en tono burlón James

Los tres emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo pasando de nuevo por Hogsmeade.

—Me pregunto si Percy sabrá todo eso de Crouch —dijo Ron, de camino al castillo—. Pero a lo mejor le da igual... a lo mejor lo admiraría más por ello. Sí, Percy adora las normas. Diría que Crouch se negó a saltárselas incluso por su propio hijo.

—Percy no entregaría a los dementores a nadie de su familia —afirmó Hermione severamente.

Gracias por defenderme – le agradeció Percy a Hermione

—No lo sé —dijo Ron—. Si pensara que nos interponíamos en su camino de ascenso... Percy es muy ambicioso, ¿sabes?

Subieron la escalinata de piedra de acceso al castillo, y, al entrar en el vestíbulo, les llegó un delicioso olor a comida procedente del Gran Comedor.

—¡Pobre Hocicos! —dijo Ron, suspirando—. Tiene que quererte mucho, Harry... ¡Imagínate, vivir a base de ratas!

Y eso es el comentario que Harry necesitaba Ron – espeto Ginny

28 La locura del señor Crouch 

Mañana te toca leer a ti George- le dijo Fred

Vale – contesto George

Bueno todos a dormir – ordenó Molly 

Al día siguiente estaban todos desayunando cuando Tonks le pregunto a todos los del futuro:

Y mi Teddy como esta – pregunto Tonks

Muy bien – le contesto Lidia (20 años) – es muy amigo de mi hermano y está enamorado de una chica, pero no te diré quién es.

El domingo después de desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la lechucería para enviar una carta a Percy, preguntándole, como Sirius les había sugerido, si había visto a Crouch recientemente. Utilizaron a Hedwig, porque hacía tiempo que no le encomendaban ninguna misión. Después de observarla perderse de vista desde las ventanas de la lechucería, bajaron a las cocinas para entregar a Dobby sus calcetines nuevos.

Los elfos domésticos les dispensaron una cálida acogida, haciendo reverencias y apresurándose a prepararles un té. Dobby se emocionó con el regalo.

Ves Snape como Harry salió mas a Lilly que a James- lo regaño Minerva

—¡Harry Potter es demasiado bueno con Dobby! —chilló, secándose las lágrimas de sus enormes ojos.

—Me salvaste la vida con esas branquialgas, Dobby, de verdad —dijo Harry.

—¿No hay más pastelitos de nata y chocolate? —preguntó Ron, paseando la vista por los elfos domésticos, que no paraban de sonreír ni de hacer reverencias.

Cuando Tío Ron no hace mención de comida se puede decir que está enfermo – se burlo Albus S.

—¡Acabas de desayunar! —dijo Hermione enfadada, pero entre cuatro elfos ya le habían llevado una enorme bandeja de plata llena de pastelitos.

—Deberíamos pedir algo de comida para mandarle a Hocicos —murmuró Harry.

—Buena idea —dijo Ron—. Hay que darle a Pig un poco de trabajo. ¿No podríais proporcionarnos algo de comida? —preguntó a los elfos que había alrededor, y ellos se inclinaron encantados y se apresuraron a llevarles más.

Mira van a conseguirme comida de las cocinas, cuanto os quiero a los tres – dijo emocionado Sirius

—¿Dónde está Winky, Dobby? —quiso saber Hermione, que había estado buscándola con la mirada.

—Winky está junto al fuego, señorita —repuso Dobby en voz baja, abatiendo un poco las orejas.

—¡Dios mío!

Harry también miró hacia la chimenea. Winky estaba sentada en el mismo taburete que la última vez, pero se hallaba tan sucia que se confundía con los ladrillos ennegrecidos por el humo que tenía detrás. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba andrajosa y sin lavar. Sostenía en las manos una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre el taburete, contemplando el fuego. Mientras la miraban, hipó muy fuerte.

Esta borracha – dijo sorprendido Remus

—Winky se toma ahora seis botellas al día —le susurró Dobby a Harry.

—Bueno, no es una bebida muy fuerte —comentó Harry.

Pero Dobby negó con la cabeza.

—Para una elfina doméstica sí que lo es, señor —repuso.

Si al igual que mezclándola con pociones – dijo Lilly 

Ella volvió a hipar. Los elfos que les habían llevado los pastelitos le dirigieron miradas reprobatorias mientras volvían al trabajo.

—Winky está triste, Harry Potter —dijo Dobby apenado—. Quiere volver a su casa. Piensa que el señor Crouch sigue siendo su amo, señor, y nada de lo que Dobby le diga conseguirá persuadirla de que ahora su amo es Dumbledore.

Harry tuvo una idea brillante.

—Eh, Winky —la llamó, yendo hacia ella e inclinándose para hablarle—¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa al señor Crouch? Porque ha dejado de asistir al Torneo de los tres magos.

Harry la liaras- dijo Fred

Winky parpadeó y clavó en Harry sus enormes ojos. Volvió a balancearse ligeramente y luego dijo:

—¿El... el amo ha... dejado... ¡hip!... de asistir?

—Sí —dijo Harry—, no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la primera prueba. El Profeta dice que está enfermo.

Winky se volvió a balancear, mirando a Harry con ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas.

—El amo... ¡hip!... ¿enfermo?

Ahora te formara un show- se burlo Lilly L.

Le empezó a temblar el labio inferior.

—Pero no estamos seguros de que sea cierto —se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

—¡El amo necesita a su... ¡hip!... Winky! —gimoteó la elfina—. El amo no puede ¡hip! apañárselas ¡hip! él solo.

—Hay quien se las arregla para hacer por sí mismo las labores de la casa, ¿sabes, Winky? —le dijo Hermione severamente.

—¡Winky... ¡hip!... no sólo le hacía... ¡hip!... las cosas de la casa al señor Crouch! —chilló Winky indignada, balanceándose más que antes y derramando cerveza de mantequilla por su ya muy manchada blusa—. El amo le... ¡hip!... confiaba a Winky todos sus... ¡hip!... secretos más importantes.

Hay que ver cuñada, que tu le confíes tus secretos a los libros no significa que todos lo haga – se mofo Bill

—¿Qué secretos? —preguntó Harry.

Pero Winky negó rotundamente con la cabeza, derramándose encima más cerveza de mantequilla.

—Winky le guarda... ¡hip!... los secretos a su amo —contestó con brusquedad, balanceándose más y poniéndole a Harry cara de pocos amigos—. Harry Potter quiere... ¡hip!... meter las narices.

Si, Potter siempre quiere meter las narices donde no lo llaman- dijo Snape

Oye no te pases – le gruñeron todos los Potter presentes

—¡Winky no debería hablarle de esa manera a Harry Potter! —la reprendió Dobby enojado—. ¡Harry Potter es noble y valiente, y no quiere meter las narices en ningún lado!

—Quiere meter las narices... ¡hip!... en las cosas privadas y secretas... ¡hip!... de mi amo... ¡hip! Winky es una buena elfina doméstica... ¡hip! Winky guarda sus secretos... ¡hip!... aunque haya quien quiera fisgonear... ¡hip!... y meter las narices. —Winky cerró los párpados y de repente, sin previo aviso, se deslizó del taburete y cayó al suelo delante de la chimenea, donde se puso a roncar muy fuerte. La botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla rodó por el enlosado.

Le aburre hablar contigo – le informo Fred con burla

Media docena de elfos domésticos corrieron hacia ella indignados. Mientras uno cogía la botella, los otros cubrieron a Winky con un mantel grande de cuadros y remetieron las esquinas, ocultándola.

—¡Lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver esto, señores y señorita! —dijo un elfo que tenían al lado y que parecía muy avergonzado—. Esperamos que no nos juzguen a todos por el comportamiento de Winky, señores y señorita.

Pobrecitos – exclamo Remus

—¡Se siente desgraciada! —replicó Hermione, exasperada—. ¿Por qué no intentáis animarla en vez de taparla de la vista?

—Le rogamos que nos perdone, señorita —dijo el elfo doméstico, repitiendo la pronunciadísima reverencia—, pero los elfos domésticos no tenemos derecho a sentirnos desgraciados cuando hay trabajo que hacer y amos a los que servir.

Oh yo los manaba a castigarse por idiotas – rugió Lilly – como que no pueden sentirse desgraciados

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Hermione enfadada—. ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Tenéis el mismo derecho que los magos a sentiros desgraciados! ¡Tenéis derecho a cobrar un sueldo y a tener vacaciones y a llevar ropa de verdad! ¡No tenéis por qué obedecer a todo lo que se os manda! ¡Fijaos en Dobby!

Hermione quieres dejar de intentar desbaratar a nuestros elfos – la regaño Snape

No, si eso supone un bien para ellos profesor – le espeto Hermione

—Le ruego a la señorita que deje a Dobby al margen de esto —murmuró Dobby, asustado.

Las alegres sonrisas habían desaparecido de la cara de los elfos. De repente observaban a Hermione como si fuera una peligrosa demente.

—¡Aquí tienen la comida! —chilló un elfo, y puso en los brazos de Harry un jamón enorme, doce pasteles y algo de fruta—. ¡Adiós!

Los elfos domésticos se arremolinaron en torno a los tres amigos y los sacaron de las cocinas, dándoles empujones en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

Ves lo que has conseguido, ya no podréis mandarme más comida – exclamo ofendido Sirius

—¡Gracias por los calcetines, Harry Potter! —gritó Dobby con tristeza desde la chimenea, donde se encontraba junto al bulto en que había quedado convertida Winky, arrebujada en el mantel.

—¿No podías cerrar la boca, Hermione? —dijo Ron enojado, cuando la puerta de las cocinas se cerró tras ellos de un portazo—. ¡Ahora ya no querrán que vengamos a visitarlos! ¡Hemos perdido la oportunidad de sacarle algo a Winky sobre Crouch!

—¡Ah, como si eso te preocupara! —se burló Hermione—. ¡Lo que a ti te gusta es que te den de comer!

Qué razón tienes hija- comento Molly 

Mama se supone que tienes que defenderme – dijo Ron

Después de eso, el día se volvió inaguantable. Harry se hartó hasta tal punto de que Ron y Hermione se metieran el uno con el otro mientras hacían los deberes en la sala común, que por la noche llevó él solo la comida de Sirius a la lechucería.

Pobrecito mi bebe en medio de las riñas amorosas de sus amigos – dijo Lily.

Y Harry en ese momento no sabía dónde meterse.

Mama por favor que están mis hijos aquí- susurro Harry

Pigwidgeon era demasiado pequeño para transportar un jamón a la montaña sin ayuda, así que Harry reclutó también otras dos lechuzas. Cuando se internaron en la oscuridad, componiendo una figura muy extraña las tres con el gran paquete, Harry se inclinó en el alféizar de la ventana y contempló los terrenos del colegio, las oscuras y susurrantes copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y las velas del barco de Durmstrang ondeando al viento. Un búho real atravesó el humo que salía de la chimenea de Hagrid, se acercó al castillo, planeó alrededor de la lechucería y desapareció de su vista. Vio a Hagrid cavando enérgicamente delante de su cabaña, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo: era como si preparara un nuevo trozo de huerta. Mientras miraba, Madame Maxime salió del carruaje de Beauxbatons y fue hacia Hagrid. Daba la impresión de que intentaba trabar conversación con él. Hagrid se apoyó en la pala, pero no parecía deseoso de prolongar la charla, porque Madame Maxime volvió a su carruaje poco después.

Te ofendió mucho no – pregunto James

No le apetecía regresar a la torre de Gryffindor y oír a Ron y Hermione gruñéndose el uno al otro, así que se quedó observando cavar a Hagrid hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió y, a su alrededor, las lechuzas empezaron a despertar y a pasar zumbando por su lado para internarse en la noche.

Vaya amigo que tenéis – comento Hugo

Al día siguiente, para el desayuno, se había disipado el mal humor de sus amigos, y, para alivio de Harry, no se cumplieron las pesimistas predicciones de Ron de que los elfos domésticos mandarían a la mesa de Gryffindor una pésima comida por culpa de Hermione: el tocino, los huevos y los arenques ahumados estaban tan ricos como siempre.

Menos mal – comentaron todos

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas, ella las miró con impaciencia; parecía que esperaba algo.

—Percy no habrá tenido tiempo de responder —dijo Ron—. Enviamos a Hedwig ayer.

—No, no es eso —repuso Hermione—. Me he suscrito a El Profeta: ya estoy harta de enterarme de las cosas por los de Slytherin.

—¡Bien pensado! —aprobó Harry, levantando también la vista hacia las lechuzas—. ¡Eh, Hermione, me parece que estás de suerte!

Está bien intentar saber las cosas sin que te las cuenten un par de serpientes – dijo Sirius

Una lechuza gris bajaba hasta ella.

—Pero no trae ningún periódico —comentó ella decepcionada—. Es...

Para su asombro, la lechuza gris se posó delante de su plato, seguida de cerca por cuatro lechuzas comunes, una parda y un cárabo.

—¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido? —preguntó Harry, agarrando la copa de Hermione antes de que la tiraran las lechuzas, que se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a ella para entregar la carta primero.

—¿Qué demonios...? —exclamó Hermione, que cogió la carta de la lechuza gris, la abrió y comenzó a leerla—. Pero ¡bueno! ¡Hay que ver! —farfulló, poniéndose colorada.

Te mando Krum una foto intima cuñadita – pregunto George

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Ron.

—Es... ¡ah, qué ridículo...!

Le pasó la carta a Harry, que vio que no estaba escrita a mano, sino compuesta a partir de letras que parecían recortadas de El Profeta:

eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, mUggle.

Hay que ver la gente – dijo Ginny- la única que podía reclamarle algo era yo, y no lo hice

—¡Son todas por el estilo! —dijo Hermione desesperada, abriendo una carta tras otra—. «Harry Potter puede llegar mucho más lejos que la gente como tú...» «Te mereces que te escalden en aceite hirviendo... » ¡Ay! Acababa de abrir el último sobre, y un líquido verde amarillento con un olor a gasolina muy fuerte se le derramó en las manos, que empezaron a llenarse de granos amarillos.

—¡Pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir! —dijo Ron, cogiendo con cautela el sobre y oliéndolo.

Eso es pasarse – dijeron los Gemelos muy serios- es un atentado 

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione intentaba limpiarse las manos con una servilleta, pero tenía ya los dedos tan llenos de dolorosas úlceras que parecía que se hubiera puesto un par de guantes gruesos y nudosos.

—Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —le aconsejó Harry al tiempo que echaban a volar las lechuzas—. Nosotros le explicaremos a la profesora Sprout adónde has ido...

Muy bien Harry ayudando a tus amigos – lo felicito Remus

—¡Se lo advertí! —dijo Ron mientras Hermione se apresuraba a salir del Gran Comedor, soplándose las manos—. ¡Le advertí que no provocara a Rita Skeeter! Fíjate en ésta. —Leyó en voz alta una de las cartas que Hermione había dejado en la mesa—. «He leído en Corazón de bruja cómo has jugado con Harry Potter, y quiero decirte que ese chico ya ha pasado por cosas muy duras en esta vida. Pienso enviarte una maldición por correo en cuanto encuentre un sobre lo bastante grande.» ¡Va a tener que andarse con cuidado!

Pues si – comento enfadada Rose – mama porque nunca nos contaste esto 

Pues la verdad que no se qué os he contado y que no – dijo Hermione con Septimus sentado en su regazo que estaba jugando con las manos de ella.

Hermione no asistió a Herbología. Al salir del invernadero para ir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Ron vieron a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle descendiendo la escalinata de la puerta del castillo. Pansy Parkinson iba cuchicheando y riéndose tras ellos con el grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Al ver a Harry, Pansy le gritó:

—Potter, ¿has roto con tu novia? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada en el desayuno?

No ha roto conmigo y no estaba alterada esta mañana en el desayuno – dijo Ginny haciéndose al graciosa 

Esa es buena hermanita si señor – le felicito Fred

Harry no le hizo caso: no quería darle la satisfacción de que supiera cuántos problemas les estaba causando el artículo de Corazón de bruja.

Hagrid, que en la clase anterior les había dicho que ya habían acabado con los unicornios, los esperaba fuera de la cabaña con una nueva remesa de cajas. Al verlas, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Les tocaría cuidar otra camada de escregutos? Pero, cuando llegaron lo bastante cerca para echar un vistazo, vieron un montón de animalitos negros de aspecto esponjoso y largo hocico. Tenían las patas delanteras curiosamente planas, como palas, y miraban a la clase sin dejar de parpadear, algo sorprendidos de la atención que atraían.

Eran bonitos – pregunto Lilly L.

Si y cariñosos – contesto Harry

Quiero un papa – le pidió Lilly L.

Dudo mucho que tu madre quiera que le hagan agujeros en el suelo de la casa y las paredes – comento Harry 

No, no quiero nada que me destroce la casa por muy mono que esa – contesto Ginny

—Son escarbatos —explicó Hagrid cuando la clase se congregó en torno a ellos—. Se encuentran sobre todo en las minas. Les gustan las cosas brillantes... Mirad.

Uno de los escarbatos dio un salto para intentar quitarle de un mordisco el reloj de pulsera a Pansy Parkinson, que gritó y se echó para atrás.

Ves Lily como no puedes tener uno en casa – le dijo Ginny – si viene tu padre con un par de galeones en la mano y se los quita de un mordisco que hacemos

—Resultan muy útiles como detectores de tesoros —dijo Hagrid contento— Pensé que hoy podríamos divertirnos un poco con ellos. ¿Veis eso? —Señaló el trozo grande de tierra recién cavada en la que Harry lo había visto trabajar desde la ventana de la lechucería—. He enterrado algunas monedas de oro. Tengo preparado un premio para el que coja al escarbato que consiga sacar más. Pero lo primero que tenéis que hacer es quitaros las cosas de valor; luego escoged un escarbato y preparaos para soltarlo.

Harry se quitó el reloj, que sólo llevaba por costumbre, dado que ya no funcionaba, y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego cogió un escarbato, que le metió el hocico en la oreja, olfateando. Era bastante cariñoso.

Pero mama son cariñosos – volvió a pedirle Lilly L. – además puede buscar tesoros

Lilly Luna no te he dicho que no – le regaño Ginny

No te preocupes princesa que el abuelo te regalara una mina con un escarbato para ti – le dijo James a su nieta

Gracias abuelo – y se lanzo a darle un abrazo 

Papa no me parece bien que le compres algo a la niña cuando le hemos dicho que no – le recrimino Harry

Para eso están los abuelos – exclamaron a la vez Arthur y James

—Esperad —dijo Hagrid mirando dentro de una caja—, aquí queda un escarbato. ¿Quién falta? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Ha tenido que ir a la enfermería —explicó Ron.

—Luego te lo explicamos —susurró Harry, viendo que Pansy Parkinson estaba muy atenta.

Cotilla – remugo Hermione

Era con diferencia lo más divertido que hubieran visto nunca en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los escarbatos entraban y salían de la tierra como si ésta fuera agua, y acudían corriendo a su estudiante respectivo para depositar el oro en sus manos. El de Ron parecía especialmente eficiente. No tardó en llenarle el regazo de monedas.

—¿Se pueden comprar y tener de mascotas, Hagrid? —le preguntó emocionado, mientras su escarbato volvía a hundirse en la tierra, salpicándole la túnica.

Mira ya sabemos a quién ha salido la niña – comento entre risas Harry

—A tu madre no le haría gracia, Ron —repuso Hagrid sonriendo—, porque destrozan las casas. Me parece que ya deben de haberlas recuperado todas —añadió paseando por el trozo de tierra excavado, mientras los escarbatos continuaban buscando—. Sólo enterré cien monedas. ¡Ah, ahí está Hermione!

Se acercaba por la explanada. Llevaba las manos llenas de vendajes, y parecía triste. Pansy Parkinson la miró escrutadoramente.

—¡Bueno, comprobemos cómo ha ido la cosa! —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Contad las monedas! Y no merece la pena que intentes robar ninguna, Goyle —agregó, entornando los ojos de color azabache—. Es oro leprechaun: se desvanece al cabo de unas horas.

Ves lo que os digo no merece la pena que lo regalen – exclamo James ofendido – no puedes ilusionar a una persona y luego desilusionarla.

Goyle se vació los bolsillos, enfurruñado. Resultó que el que más monedas había recuperado era el escarbato de Ron, así que Hagrid le dio como premio una enorme tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. En esos momentos sonó la campana del colegio anunciando la comida. Todos regresaron al castillo salvo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron ayudando a Hagrid a guardar los escarbatos en las cajas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Madame Maxime los observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Otra cotilla – dijo Lilly – cuantas hay en el colegio

—¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Hermione? —preguntó Hagrid, preocupado.

Hermione le contó lo de los anónimos que había recibido aquella mañana, y el sobre lleno de pus de bubotubérculo.

—¡Bah, no te preocupes! —le dijo Hagrid amablemente, mirándola desde lo alto de su estatura—. Yo también recibí cartas de ésas después de que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mi madre. «Eres un monstruo y deberían sacrificarte.» «Tu madre mató a gente inocente, y si tú tuvieras un poco de dignidad, te tirarías al lago.»

Eso es pasarse de la raya – comento Sirius – que culpa tienen los hijo de las acciones de su padre

Eso me pregunto yo – dijo Lily – eh, Severus qué culpa tiene Harry de lo que te hizo James.

Es igual de arrogante que su padre – contesto Snape

Perdona Quejicus, yo soy igual que mi abuelo pero mi padre no lo es – le espeto James S.- así que no te metas con mi padre

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione, asustada.

—Sí —dijo Hagrid, levantando las cajas de los escarbatos y arrimándolas a la pared de la cabaña—. Es gente que está chiflada, Hermione. No abras ninguna más. Échalas al fuego según vengan.

Buen consejo Hagrid – lo felicito Ron

—Te has perdido una clase estupenda —le dijo Harry a Hermione de camino al castillo—. Los escarbatos molan, ¿a que sí, Ron?

Pero Ron miraba ceñudo el chocolate que Hagrid le había dado. Parecía preocupado por algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿No está bueno?

—No es eso —replicó Ron—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro?

—¿Qué oro?

—El oro que te di en los Mundiales de quidditch —explicó Ron—. El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había desaparecido?

Problemas a la vista – se burlaron los gemelos y James S.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender de qué hablaba Ron.

—Ah... —dijo recordando—. No sé... no me di cuenta de que hubiera desaparecido. Creo que estaba más preocupado por la varita.

Subieron la escalinata de piedra, entraron en el vestíbulo y fueron al Gran Comedor para la comida.

—Tiene que ser estupendo —dijo Ron de repente, cuando ya estaban sentados y habían comenzado a servirse rosbif con budín de Yorkshire— eso de tener tanto dinero que uno no se da cuenta si le desaparece un puñado de galeones.

Pues si la verdad que es estupendo – comento James 

—¡Mira, esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza! —contestó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Y no era el único, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía —murmuró Ron—Creí que te estaba pagando. No tendrías que haberme regalado por Navidad el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —le pidió Harry.

Ron ensartó con el tenedor una patata asada y se quedó mirándola. Luego dijo:

—Odio ser pobre.

Ron sabes yo soy rico – dijo James – pero no por el oro que tengo en mis 100 cámaras de alta seguridad ni en las 400 que tenemos para gastos diario, sino porque mis padre me quisieron, y tú tienes una familia que te quiere que es lo único importante 

Si – estuvo de acuerdo Aidil – mira sino a Draco mucho dinero mucho dinero, para que si ni siquiera ha recibido un solo beso de su padre ni de su madre

Hey, que mi madre si me da cariño es mi padre el que no es capaz de darme un abrazo – contesto Draco

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

—Es un asco —siguió Ron, sin dejar de observar la patata—. No me extraña que Fred y George quieran ganar dinero. A mí también me gustaría. Quisiera tener un escarbato.

—Bueno, ya sabemos qué regalarte la próxima Navidad —dijo Hermione para animarlo. Pero, como continuaba triste, añadió—: Vamos, Ron, podría ser peor. Por lo menos no tienes los dedos llenos de pus. —Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades para manejar el tenedor y el cuchillo con los dedos tan rígidos e hinchados—. ¡Odio a esa Skeeter! —exclamó—. ¡Me vengaré de esto aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

Sabes que das miedo – le comento George a Hermione

• • •

Hermione continuó recibiendo anónimos durante la semana siguiente, y, aunque siguió el consejo de Hagrid y dejó de abrirlos, varios de ellos eran vociferadores, así que estallaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y le gritaron insultos que oyeron todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hasta los que no habían leído Corazón de bruja se enteraron de todo lo relativo al supuesto triángulo amoroso Harry-Hermione-Krum. Harry estaba harto de explicar a todo el mundo que Hermione no era su novia.

Claro que su novia es mama – dijo Lily L.

En ese momento tu madre y yo éramos amigos – comento Harry

—Ya pasará —le dijo a Hermione—. Basta con que no hagas caso... La gente terminó por aburrirse de lo que ella escribió sobre mí.

—¡Tengo que enterarme de cómo logra escuchar las conversaciones privadas cuando se supone que tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio! —contestó Hermione irritada.

No te hizo mucho caso – comento James

Hermione se quedó al término de la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para preguntarle algo al profesor Moody. El resto de la clase estaba deseando marcharse: Moody les había puesto un examen de desvío de maleficios tan duro que muchos de ellos sufrían pequeñas heridas. Harry padecía un caso agudo de orejas bailonas, y tenía que sujetárselas con las manos mientras salía de clase.

—Bueno, ¡por lo menos está claro que Rita no usó una capa invisible! —dijo Hermione jadeando cinco minutos más tarde, cuando alcanzó a Ron y Harry en el vestíbulo y le apartó a éste una mano de la oreja bailona para que pudiera oírla—. Moody dice que no la vio por ningún lado durante la segunda prueba, ni cerca de la mesa del tribunal ni cerca del lago.

Claro que eso simplifica las cosas – comento Sirius

—¿Serviría de algo pedirte que lo olvidaras, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron.

—¡No! —respondió ella testarudamente—¡Tengo que saber cómo escuchó mi conversación con Viktor! ¡Y cómo averiguó lo de la madre de Hagrid!

—A lo mejor te ha pinchado —dijo Harry.

—¿Pinchado? —repitió Ron sin entender—. ¿Qué quieres decir, que le ha clavado alfileres?

Si tío Ron, ensartaron a la tía Hermy con un gran pincho para asar carne – se burlo James S.

Mira Harry tu hijo vuelve a burlarse de mi tendré problema con el – advirtió Ron

Que me vas hacer tito Ron darme un par de azotes en el culo o castigarme sin salir – le vacilo James S.

Esa es muy buena Jimmy – lo felicito James

Harry explicó lo que eran los micrófonos ocultos y los equipos de grabación. Ron lo escuchaba fascinado, pero Hermione los interrumpió:

—Pero ¿es que no leeréis nunca Historia de Hogwarts?

—¿Para qué? —repuso Ron—. Si tú te la sabes de memoria... Sólo tenemos que preguntarte.

—Todos esos sustitutos de la magia que usan los muggles (electricidad, informática, radar y todas esas cosas) no funcionan en los alrededores de Hogwarts porque hay demasiada magia en el aire. No, Rita está usando la magia para escuchar a escondidas. Si pudiera averiguar lo que es... ¡Ah, y si es ilegal, la tendré en mis redes!

Eres mala, mama – comento Rose

Mas mala es la tía esa – le contesto Hermione

Ya sé porque mama despidió a Rita – le susurro Rose a todos sus primos.

—¿No tenemos ya bastantes motivos de preocupación, para emprender también una vendetta contra Rita Skeeter? —le preguntó Ron.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda! —replicó Hermione—. ¡Me basto yo sola!

Subió por la escalinata de mármol sin volver la vista atrás. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que vuelve con una caja de insignias de «Odio a Rita Skeeter»? —comentó Ron.

Que gracioso Ronald – le espeto Hermione

Mira que tienes mucha razón, eso ha sido muy bueno Ron – lo felicito Fred

Hermione no les pidió que la ayudaran en su venganza contra Rita Skeeter, algo que ambos le agradecían porque el trabajo se amontonaba en los días previos a la semana de Pascua. Harry se maravillaba de que Hermione fuera capaz de investigar medios mágicos de escucha además de cumplir con todo lo que tenían que hacer para clase. Él trabajaba muchísimo sólo para conseguir terminar los deberes, aunque también se ocupaba de enviar a Sirius regularmente paquetes de comida a la cueva de la montaña. Después del último verano, sabía muy bien lo que era pasar hambre. Le incluía notas diciéndole que no ocurría nada extraordinario y que continuaban esperando la respuesta de Percy.

Gracias Petunia – le agradeció Sirius- así el me entendía y me daba de comer.

De nada – contesto flipando Petunia

Hedwig no volvió hasta el final de las vacaciones de Pascua. La carta de Percy iba adjunta a un paquete con huevos de Pascua que enviaba la señora Weasley. Tanto el huevo de Ron como el de Harry parecían de dragón, y estaban rellenos de caramelo casero. El de Hermione, en cambio, era más pequeño que un huevo de gallina. Al verlo se quedó decepcionada.

—¿Tu madre no leerá por un casual Corazón de bruja? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó Ron con la boca llena de caramelo—Lo compra por las recetas de cocina.

Hermione miró con tristeza su diminuto huevo.

Lo siento mucho Hermione – se disculpo Molly – yo te quería para mi hijo y me enfade.

No pasa nada Molly – le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa 

Pero que cruel eres mama – le espeto de broma George – la pobre Hermione esperaba que su suegra le mandara un huevo grande y tu le mandaste un huevo diminuto

—¿No queréis ver lo que ha escrito Percy? —dijo Harry.

La carta de Percy era breve y estaba escrita con verdadero mal humor:

**Como constantemente declaro a El Profeta, el señor Crouch se está tomando un merecido descanso. Envía regularmente lechuzas con instrucciones. No, en realidad no lo he visto, pero creo que puedo estar seguro de conocer la letra de mi superior. Ya tengo bastante que hacer en estos días aparte de intentar sofocar esos ridículos rumores. Os ruego que no me volváis a molestar si no es por algo importante. **

**Felices Pascuas. **

Que mal talante tienes Percy – lo regaño Molly

Otros años, en primavera, Harry se entrenaba a fondo para el último partido de la temporada. Aquel año, sin embargo, era la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos la que necesitaba prepararse, pero seguía sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Finalmente, en la última semana de mayo, al final de una clase de Transformaciones, lo llamó la profesora McGonagall.

—Esta noche a las nueve en punto tienes que ir al campo de quidditch —le dijo—. El señor Bagman se encontrará allí para hablaros de la tercera prueba.

Haber que tenéis que hacer- pregunto Lily

De forma que aquella noche, a las ocho y media, dejó a Ron y Hermione en la torre de Gryffindor para acudir a la cita. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric, que salía de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué crees que será? —le preguntó a Harry, mientras bajaba con él la escalinata de piedra y salían a la oscuridad de una noche encapotada—. Fleur no para de hablar de túneles subterráneos: cree que tendremos que encontrar un tesoro.

Si el tesoro de Barba Negra – contesto Hermione

Quién es ese – preguntaron los sangre limpia

Un pirata – contesto Lilly

—Eso no estaría mal —dijo Harry, pensando que sencillamente le pediría a Hagrid un escarbato para que hiciera el trabajo por él.

Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

—¿Qué han hecho? —exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente. El campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todo él unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en todos los sentidos.

Merlín, han profanado el estadio – entro en pánico Sirius

—¡Son setos! —dijo Harry, inclinándose para examinar el que tenía más cerca.

—¡Eh, hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre.

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se les acercaron franqueando los setos. Fleur sonrió a Harry: su actitud hacia él había cambiado por completo desde que había rescatado a su hermana del lago.

Cuñadita que estas casada – le aviso Ginny

Ya lo sé – contesto Fleur

Pues no mires a más chicos y menos al mío- la volvió a avisar Ginny

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece? —dijo Bagman contento, cuando Harry y Cedric pasaron el último seto—. Están creciendo bien, ¿no? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No os preocupéis —añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Harry y Cedric—¡en cuanto la prueba finalice vuestro campo de quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habréis adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no?

Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara. Luego dijo Krum:

—Un «laberrinto».

Bueno si le llega la inteligencia para adivinar – comento Ron

—¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman—. Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación.

—¿Simplemente tenemos que «guecogueg» el «labeguinto»? —preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero habrá obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo—. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendréis que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas, ya os imagináis. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán los primeros. —Bagman dirigió a Cedric y Harry una amplia sonrisa—. Luego entrará el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendréis posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superéis los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿verdad?

Si claro – dijo Lilly- que mi bebe se enfrente a monstros sin corazón es muy divertido

Abuela que se supone que las madres no lo sabéis – dijo Dorea

Harry, que conocía de sobra el tipo de animales que Hagrid buscaría para una ocasión como aquélla, pensó que no resultaría precisamente divertido. Sin embargo, como los otros campeones, asintió por cortesía.

—Muy bien. Si no tenéis ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío...

Bagman alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto. Tuvo la impresión de que iba a volver a ofrecerle ayuda, pero justo entonces Krum le dio a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿«Podrríamos hablarr»?

—Sí, claro —contestó Harry, algo sorprendido.

Pero sabe decir algo más que Hola- pregunto Ron

—¿Te «imporrta» si caminamos juntos?

—No.

Bagman parecía algo contrariado.

—Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry?

—No, no hace falta, señor Bagman —respondió Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Podré volver yo solo, gracias.

Harry y Krum dejaron juntos el estadio, pero Krum no tomó la dirección del barco de Durmstrang. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Cuidado papa que te quiere violar – dijo en tono alarmista Albus

Esa ha estado muy bien hermanito – lo felicito James S.

—¿Por qué vamos por aquí? —preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid y el iluminado carruaje de Beauxbatons.

—No «quierro» que nadie nos oiga —contestó simplemente Krum.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry.

—«Quisierra saberr» —dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido— si hay algo «entrre» tú y Herr... mío... ne.

Si, ellos hacen los deberes juntos – contesto muy serio George – y después se meten mano el uno al otro

Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y leer de una vez – le pidió Ginny

Harry, a quien la exagerada reserva de Krum le había hecho creer que hablaría de algo mucho más grave, lo miró asombrado.

—Nada —contestó. Pero Krum siguió mirándolo ceñudo, y Harry, que volvía a sorprenderse de lo alto que parecía Krum a su lado, tuvo que explicarse—: Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter.

—Herr... mío... ne habla mucho de ti —dijo Krum, mirándolo con recelo.

—Sí —admitió Harry—, porque somos amigos.

Hermione no sabía que fueras contando tus intimidades con mi sobrino – se burlo Remus

No acababa de creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador internacional de quidditch. Era como si Krum, con sus dieciocho años, lo considerara a él, a Harry, un igual... un verdadero rival.

—«Vosotrros» nunca... «vosotrros» no...

—No —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Por Merlín son unos niños – dijo alarmada Lily

Mama que se refería a salir juntos – le informo Harry – pero que mal pensada

Que pensarías tú – le contesto Lilly – si escuchas a Ginny preguntándole lo mismo a Hermione

Tienes toda la razón mama – dijo Harry, que de pronto tenía mucha calor

Krum parecía algo más contento. Miró a Harry durante unos segundos y luego le dijo:

—Vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la «prrimerra prrueba».

—Gracias —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sintiéndose de pronto mucho más alto—. Yo te vi en los Mundiales de quidditch. El amago de Wronski... la verdad es que tú...

Pero algo se movió tras los árboles, y Harry, que tenía alguna experiencia del tipo de cosas que se escondían en el bosque, agarró a Krum instintivamente del brazo y tiró de él.

Papa no sabía que te escondieras en el bosque con tus amantes- se burlo Lily L.

Estarás castigada sin postre y sin volar en escoba tres semanas – la castigo Harry

Ala! mira lo que has conseguido por hacerte la graciosa – le dijo Lidia (20 años)

Si yo le cuento a tu madre como te sorprendí ayer la castigada serás tú – amenazo Lily L. que se había enfadado por el castigo de su padre

En qué situación la sorprendiste – pregunto curiosa Aidil

Me pillo en un pasadizo con mi novio besándome – contesto Lidia

Y porque tendría que castigarte por eso – volvió a preguntar Aidil

Pues porque su novio había sacado a pasear a su amigo – contesto Lily L.

Señorita García esa cosas en el colegio no se hacen – la regaño Minerva

Un momento Minerva – le pidió Aidil – ibais a usar protección?

Yo ya le había lanzado el hechizo –contesto Lidia sonrojada de la vergüenza

Pues solo te puedo decir que intentes que no te pillen para la próxima – le dijo Javier (padre)

Solo le vais a decir eso – pregunto decepcionada Lily L.

Está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad – contesto Aidil – y ella se tiene que hacer responsable de sus actos

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando al lugar en que algo se había movido, y metió la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Al instante, de detrás de un alto roble salió tambaleándose un hombre. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba del señor Crouch.

Pero no estaba malo – pregunto Remus que llevaba un rato distraído, le estaba dando masajes en los pies a Dora

Lunático presta atención a la vida de tu sobrino – le espeto Sirius – y deja de pervertí a mi sobrina

Por su aspecto se habría dicho que llevaba días de un lado para otro: a la altura de las rodillas, la túnica estaba rasgada y ensangrentada; tenía la cara llena de arañazos, sin afeitar y con señales de agotamiento, y tanto el cabello como el bigote, habitualmente impecables, reclamaban un lavado y un corte.

Su extraña apariencia, sin embargo, no era tan llamativa como la forma en que se comportaba: murmuraba y gesticulaba, como si hablara con alguien que sólo él veía. A Harry le recordó un viejo mendigo que había visto en una ocasión, cuando había acompañado a los Dursley a ir de compras. También aquel hombre conversaba vehementemente con el aire. Tía Petunia había cogido a Dudley de la mano y habían cruzado la calle para evitarlo. Luego tío Vernon dedicó a la familia una larga diatriba sobre lo que él haría con mendigos y vagabundos.

Y a mi hijo que le den por saco, no? – pregunto Lily

Lo siento – se disculpo Petunia

—¿No es uno de los «miembrros» del «trribunal»? —preguntó Krum, mirando al señor Crouch—. ¿No es del «Ministerrio»?

Harry asintió y, tras dudar por un momento, caminó lentamente hacia el señor Crouch, que, sin mirarlo, siguió hablando con un árbol cercano:

—... y cuando hayas acabado, Weatherby, envíale a Dumbledore una lechuza confirmándole el número de alumnos de Durmstrang que asistirán al Torneo. Karkarov acaba de comunicarme que serán doce...

Ves Percy de lo estirado que eres pareces un árbol – se burlo Ron

Merlín, es el fin del mundo, Ron a gastado una broma – dramatizo Fred

—Señor Crouch... —dijo Harry con cautela.

—... y luego envíale otra lechuza a Madame Máxime, porque tal vez quiera traer a algún alumno más, dado que Karkarov ha completado la docena... Hazlo, Weatherby, ¿querrás? ¿Querrás? —El señor Crouch tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Siguió allí de pie mirando al árbol, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar una palabra. Luego se tambaleó hacia un lado y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Señor Crouch! —exclamó Harry—, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero que pregunta más tonta hijo – dijo Lily – no ves que habla con un árbol como va estar bien

Los ojos le daban vueltas. Harry miró a Krum, que lo había seguido hasta los árboles y observaba a Crouch asustado.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Ni idea —susurró Harry—. Será mejor que vayas a buscar a alguien...

—¡A Dumbledore! —dijo el señor Crouch con voz ahogada. Agarró a Harry de la tela de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él, aunque los ojos miraban por encima de su cabeza—. Tengo... que ver... a Dumbledore...

Mire profesor le quiere ver a usted – dijo James S.- seguro que quiere decirle que mi tío Percy es un árbol – se burlo 

Mira sobrinito te vas a reír de tu madre – le contesto Percy

No, que no ves que ella me castiga tú no puedes – le contesto James S.

James, cariño – dijo Ginny en un tono demasiado dulce- ya te puedes olvidar de la escoba, postres, la capa, el mapa y de salir al pueblo – todo se lo dijo con mismo tono con el que había empezado

Da miedo cuando usa ese tono – susurro Ron 

Mucho – le contesto Harry

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry—. Si se levanta usted, señor Crouch, podemos ir al...

—He hecho... idioteces... —musitó el señor Crouch. Parecía realmente trastornado: los ojos se le movían desorbitados, y un hilo de baba le caía de la barbilla. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía costarle un terrible esfuerzo—Tienes que... decirle a Dumbledore...

Por lo menos reconoce que es idiota – comento Albus S.

—Levántese, señor Crouch —le indicó Harry en voz alta y clara—¡Levántese y lo llevaré hasta Dumbledore!

El señor Crouch dirigió los ojos hacia él.

—¿Quién... eres? —susurró.

—Soy alumno del colegio —contestó Harry, mirando a Krum en busca de ayuda, pero éste se mostraba indeciso y nervioso.

Ves no sirve para nada el muy inútil – dijo Ron

Nos ha quedado claro a todos que no te gusta – le informo James

—¿No eres de... él? —preguntó Crouch, y se quedó con la mandíbula caída.

—No —respondió, sin tener la más leve idea de lo que quería decir Crouch.

—¿De Dumbledore...?

—Sí.

Crouch tiraba de él hacia sí. Harry trató de soltarse, pero lo agarraba con demasiada fuerza.

—Avisa a... Dumbledore...

—Traeré a Dumbledore si me suelta —le dijo Harry—. Suélteme, señor Crouch, e iré a buscarlo.

Tío Harry dale un golpe – dijo Hugo

—Gracias, Weatherby. Y, cuando termines, me tomaría una taza de té. Mi mujer y mi hijo no tardarán en llegar. Vamos a ir esta noche a un concierto con Fudge y su señora. —Crouch hablaba otra vez con el árbol, completamente ajeno de Harry, que se sorprendió tanto que no notó que lo había soltado—. Sí, mi hijo acaba de sacar doce TIMOS, muy pero que muy bien, sí, gracias, sí, sí que me siento orgulloso. Y ahora, si me puedes traer ese memorándum del ministro de Magia de Andorra, creo que tendré tiempo de redactar una respuesta...

Joder mezcla años unos con otros – dijo James

Si pero nos queda algo muy claro – dijo Sirius

Si el que – preguntaron todos

Que está muy enamorado de Percy – se burlo Sirius

—¡Quédate con él! —le dijo Harry a Krum—. Yo traeré a Dumbledore. Puedo hacerlo más rápido, porque sé dónde está su despacho...

Y me gustaría saber porque conoces donde está el despacho del director – pregunto Lily

Ya te lo contare mama – contesto Harry

—Está loco —repuso Krum en tono dubitativo, mirando a Crouch, que seguía hablando atropelladamente con el árbol, convencido de que era Percy.

—Quédate con él —repitió Harry comenzando a levantarse, pero su movimiento pareció desencadenar otro cambio repentino en el señor Crouch, que lo agarró fuertemente de las rodillas y lo tiró al suelo.

Albus tienes que andar con cuidado – dijo James S.

Porque – pregunto Albus S.

Porque dicen que te pareces a papa y dentro de dos años todos querrán violarte – se burlo James S.

Eres imbécil James – le contesto Albus S.

Albus esa boca – le regañaron tres pelirrojas, una castaña y una morena

Lo siento – se disculpo Albus S.

—¡No me... dejes! —susurró, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados—. Me he escapado... Tengo que avisar... tengo que decir... ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía... Bertha... muerta... sólo culpa mía... mi hijo... culpa mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harry Potter... el Señor Tenebroso... más fuerte... Harry Potter...

—¡Le traeré a Dumbledore si usted deja que me vaya, señor Crouch! —replicó Harry. Miró nervioso a Krum—. Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Como de mala gana, Krum avanzó y se agachó al lado del señor Crouch.

Este es idiota, tanto le cuesta ayudar- pregunto Ron

—Que no se mueva de aquí —dijo Harry, liberándose del señor Crouch—Volveré con Dumbledore.

—Date prisa —le gritó Krum mientras Harry se alejaba del bosque corriendo y atravesaba los terrenos del colegio, que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad.

Bagman, Cedric y Fleur habían desaparecido. Subió como un rayo la escalinata de piedra, atravesó las puertas de roble y se lanzó por la escalinata de mármol hacia el segundo piso. Cinco minutos después se precipitaba hacia una gárgola de piedra que decoraba el vacío corredor.

—«¡Sor... sorbete de limón!» —dijo jadeando.

Y encima te sabes la contraseña – dijo Lily – me parece jovencito que no vas a ver la luz del sol

Era la contraseña de la oculta escalera que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. O al menos lo había sido dos años antes, porque evidentemente había cambiado, ya que la gárgola de piedra no revivió ni se hizo a un lado, sino que permaneció inmóvil, dirigiendo a Harry su aterrorizadora mirada.

—¡Muévete! —le gritó Harry—. ¡Vamos!

No te va hacer caso – se burlo James S.

Pero en Hogwarts las cosas no se movían simplemente porque uno les gritara: sabía que no le serviría de nada. Miró a un lado y otro del oscuro corredor. Quizá Dumbledore estuviera en la sala de profesores. Se precipitó a la carrera hacia la escalera.

—¡POTTER!

Quien te ha pillado – pregunto James

Snape acababa de salir de la escalera oculta tras la gárgola de piedra. El muro se cerraba a sus espaldas mientras hacía señas a Harry para que fuera hacia él.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Potter?

—¡Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore! —respondió, retrocediendo por el corredor y resbalando un poco al pararse en seco delante de Snape—. Es el señor Crouch... Acaba de aparecer... Está en el bosque... Pregunta...

Te aviso Severus una mala palabra y desearas no haber nacido – lo amenazo Lilly

Pero que agresiva te has vuelto Lily – contesto Snape 

No lo sabes tú bien – le dijo Sirius

—Pero ¿qué está diciendo? —exclamó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban—. ¿Qué tonterías son ésas?

Severus – chillo Lily

—¡El señor Crouch! —gritó—. ¡El del Ministerio! ¡Está enfermo o algo parecido...! Está en el bosque y quiere ver a Dumbledore. ¡Por favor, deme la contraseña!

—El director está ocupado, Potter —dijo Snape curvando sus delgados labios en una desagradable sonrisa.

—¡Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore! —gritó.

—¿No me ha oído, Potter?

Harry hubiera jurado que Snape disfrutaba al negarle lo que le pedía en un momento en el que estaba tan asustado.

Yo… no… te… va… a… conocer… ni … tu …madre – dijo Lily intentando levantarse del sofá – James suéltame si quieres volver a tener hijos.

James la soltó y dijo:

Lo siento, pero quiero tener más hijo – se disculpo mirando a Snape

Hasta el había llegado Lily y se disponía a pegarle un tortazo, cuando recordó su varita 

De esta no te salvas, riéndote de mi bebe – chillo Lily , y lo apunto con la varita - faciemvespertilionem

Y la cara de Snape se convirtió en murciélago 

A prenderas a no meterte con mi bebe – le espeto Lily

Eso ha sido una pasada –exclamo Hugo

—Mire —le dijo enfadado—, Crouch no está bien... Está... está como loco... Dice que quiere advertir...

Tras Snape se volvió a abrir el muro. Apareció Dumbledore con una larga túnica verde y expresión de ligera extrañeza.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó, mirando a Harry y Snape.

—¡Profesor! —dijo Harry, adelantándose a Snape—. El señor Crouch está aquí. ¡Está en el bosque, y quiere hablar con usted!

Gracias por no reírte de mi hijo Albus – agradeció James

No hay de que- contesto Albus 

Harry esperaba que Dumbledore le hiciera preguntas pero, para alivio suyo, no fue así.

—Llévame hasta allí —le indicó de inmediato, y fue tras él por el corredor dejando a Snape junto a la gárgola, que a su lado no parecía tan fea.

Diez puntos menos para usted Sr. Potter – dijo Snape que había podido deshacerse del hechizo de Lily

—¿Qué ha dicho el señor Crouch, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore cuando bajaban apresuradamente por la escalinata de mármol.

—Dice que quiere advertirle... Dice que ha hecho algo terrible... Menciona a su hijo... y a Bertha Jorkins... y... y a Voldemort... Dice algo de que Voldemort se hace fuerte...

—¿De veras? —dijo Dumbledore, y apresuró el paso para atravesar los terrenos sumidos en completa oscuridad.

Que le preocupa profesor – pregunto Remus

Nada Sr. Lupin – contesto Albus

—No se comporta con normalidad —comentó Harry, corriendo al lado de Dumbledore—. No parece que sepa dónde está. Habla como si creyera que Percy Weasley está con él, y de repente cambia y pide verlo a usted... Lo he dejado con Viktor Krum.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo has dejado con Krum? —exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente, y comenzó a dar pasos aún más largos. Harry tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás—. ¿Sabes si alguien más ha visto al señor Crouch?

No se le ocurrirá regañarlo cierto – pregunto con tono amenazante Lily

Que le está pasando a la madre de Harry – le pregunto Ron entre susurros a Hermione – amenaza a todo el mundo 

No lo sé – contesto Hermione 

—Nadie —respondió—. Krum y yo estábamos hablando. El señor Bagman ya había acabado de explicarnos en qué consiste la tercera prueba, y nosotros nos quedamos atrás. Entonces vimos al señor Crouch salir del bosque.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Dumbledore, cuando el carruaje de Beauxbatons se hizo visible

—Por ahí —contestó Harry adelantándose a Dumbledore y guiándolo por entre los árboles.

No se oía la voz de Crouch, pero sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir. No era mucho más allá del carruaje de Beauxbatons... más o menos por aquella zona...

—¡Viktor! —gritó Harry.

No respondieron.

Harry espera que te responda – pregunto su padre

—Los dejé aquí —explicó—. Tienen que estar por aquí...

—¡Lumos! —dijo Dumbledore para encender la varita, y la mantuvo en alto.

El delgado foco de luz se desplazó de un oscuro tronco a otro, iluminando el suelo. Y al final hizo visible un par de pies.

Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron aprisa. Krum estaba tendido en el suelo del bosque. Parecía inconsciente. No había ni rastro del señor Crouch. Dumbledore se inclinó sobre Krum y le levantó un párpado con cuidado.

—Está desmayado —dijo con voz suave. En las gafas de media luna brilló la luz de la varita cuando miró entre los árboles cercanos.

Mira tú este se le pide que vigile y se desmaya – dijo Ron

—¿Voy a buscar a alguien? —sugirió Harry—. ¿A la señora Pomfrey?

—No —dijo Dumbledore rápidamente—. Quédate aquí. Levantó en el aire la varita y apuntó con ella a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry vio que algo plateado salía de ella a gran velocidad y atravesaba por entre los árboles como un pájaro fantasmal. A continuación Dumbledore volvió a inclinarse sobre Krum, le apuntó con la varita y susurró:

—¡Enervate!

Un hechizo muy eficaz – comento Albus

Krum abrió los ojos. Parecía confuso. Al ver a Dumbledore trató de sentarse, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo permanecer tumbado.

—¡Me atacó! —murmuró Krum, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Me atacó el viejo loco! Estaba «mirrando» si venía Potter, y me atacó por «detrrás»!

Es que no te han enseñado que no debes dar la espalda a nadie – dijo Remus 

—Descansa un momento —le indicó Dumbledore. Oyeron un ruido de pisadas antes de ver llegar a Hagrid jadeando, seguido por Fang. Había cogido su ballesta.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Harry!, ¿qué...?

—Hagrid, necesito que vayas a buscar al profesor Karkarov —dijo Dumbledore—. Han atacado a un alumno suyo. Cuando lo hayas hecho, ten la bondad de traer al profesor Moody.

Hagrid siempre al servicio – dijo James S. – por cierto Hagrid te importa dejarme tu cabaña 

Pues no se que pensara mi yo futuro – sonrió Hagrid

—No hará falta, Dumbledore —dijo una voz que era como un gruñido sibilante—. Estoy aquí.

Moody se acercaba cojeando, apoyándose en su bastón y con la varita encendida.

—Maldita pierna —protestó furioso—. Hubiera llegado antes... ¿Qué ha pasado? Snape dijo algo de Crouch...

—¿Crouch? —repitió Hagrid sin comprender.

—¡Hagrid, por favor, ve a buscar a Karkarov! —exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente.

Profesor por que trata así al pobre Hagrid – le recrimino Lily

—Ah, sí... ya voy, profesor —dijo Hagrid, y se volvió y desapareció entre los oscuros árboles. Fang fue trotando tras él.

—No sé dónde estará Barty Crouch —le dijo Dumbledore a Moody—, pero es necesario que lo encontremos.

—Me pondré a ello —gruñó Moody. Sacó la varita, y penetró en el bosque cojeando.

Pues no sé si lo encontrara – comento Frank

Ni Dumbledore ni Harry volvieron a decir nada hasta que oyeron los inconfundibles sonidos de Hagrid y Fang, que volvían. Karkarov iba muy aprisa tras ellos. Llevaba su lustrosa piel plateada, y parecía nervioso y pálido.

—¿Qué es esto? —gritó al ver en el suelo a Krum, y a Dumbledore y Harry a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me ha atacado! —dijo Krum, incorporándose en aquel momento y frotándose la cabeza—. El «señorr Crrouch» o como se llame.

Diciéndolo así parece que lo ha hecho para sacarlo del torneo – comento James

—¿Que Crouch te atacó? ¿Que Crouch te atacó? ¿El miembro del tribunal?

—Igor... —comenzó Dumbledore, pero Karkarov se había erguido, agarrándose las pieles con que se cubría.

—¡Traición! —gritó, señalando a Dumbledore—. ¡Es una confabulación! ¡Tú y tu Ministerio de Magia me habéis atraído con falsedades, Dumbledore! ¡No es una competición justa! ¡Primero cuelas a Potter en el Torneo, a pesar de que no tiene la edad! ¡Ahora uno de tus amigos del Ministerio intenta dejar fuera de combate a mi campeón! ¡Todo este asunto huele a corrupción y a trampa, y tú, Dumbledore, tú, con el cuento de entablar lazos entre los magos de distintos países, de restablecer las antiguas relaciones, de olvidar las diferencias... mira lo que pienso de ti!

Karkarov escupió a los pies de Dumbledore. Con un raudo movimiento, Hagrid agarró a Karkarov por las pieles, lo levantó en el aire y lo estampo contra un árbol cercano.

Eso Hagrid dale duro – exclamaron todos los chicos

—¡Pida disculpas! —le ordenó, mientras Karkarov intentaba respirar con el puño de Hagrid en la garganta y los pies en el aire.

—¡Déjalo, Hagrid! —gritó Dumbledore, con un destello en los ojos.

Hagrid retiró la mano que sujetaba a Karkarov al árbol, y éste se deslizó por el tronco y quedó despatarrado entre las raíces. Le cayeron algunas hojas y ramitas en la cabeza.

Es que así quedaba más mono – se burlo Sirius

—¡Hagrid, ten la bondad de acompañar a Harry al castillo! —le dijo Dumbledore con brusquedad.

Resoplando de furia, Hagrid echó una dura mirada a Karkarov.

—Creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí, director...

—Llevarás a Harry de regreso al colegio, Hagrid —le repitió Dumbledore con firmeza—. Llévalo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Y, Harry, quiero que no salgas de ella. Cualquier cosa que tal vez quisieras hacer... como enviar alguna lechuza... puede esperar a mañana, ¿me has entendido?

Como se te ocurra no obedecer – lo amenazó James – no te compro ninguna escoba 

Bueno James, lo has intentado – se burlo Sirius – pero no podrás cumplir tu amenaza

—Eh... sí —dijo Harry, mirándolo. ¿Cómo había sabido Dumbledore que precisamente estaba pensando en enviar a Pigwidgeon sin pérdida de tiempo a Sirius contándole lo sucedido?

—Dejaré aquí a Fang, director —dijo Hagrid, sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Karkarov, que seguía despatarrado al pie del árbol, enredado con pieles y raíces—. Quieto, Fang. Vamos, Harry.

Caminaron en silencio, pasando junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons, y luego subieron hacia el castillo.

Eso es lo que le ordene – dijo Albus

—Cómo se atreve —gruñó Hagrid cuando iban a la altura del lago—. Cómo se atreve a acusar a Dumbledore. Como si Dumbledore fuera a hacer algo así, como si él deseara tu entrada en el Torneo. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como últimamente. ¡Y tú! —le dijo de pronto, enfadado, a Harry, que lo miraba desconcertado—. ¿Qué hacías paseando con ese maldito Krum? ¡Es de Durmstrang, Harry! ¿Y si te echa un maleficio? ¿Es que Moody no te ha enseñado nada? Imagina que te atrae a su propio...

Muy bien Hagrid, dile cuatro cosas – exigió Lily

—¡Krum no tiene nada de malo! —replicó Harry mientras entraban en el vestíbulo—. No ha intentado echarme ningún maleficio. Sólo hemos hablado de Hermione.

—También tendré unas palabras con ella —declaró Hagrid ceñudo, pisando fuerte en los escalones—. Cuanto menos tengáis que ver con esos extranjeros, mejor os irá. No se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos.

Ves Hagrid también lo pensaba – dijo Ron

—Pues tú te llevabas muy bien con Madame Máxime —señaló Harry, disgustado.

—¡No me hables de ella! —contestó Hagrid, y su aspecto se volvió amenazador por un momento—. ¡Ya la tengo calada! Trata de engatusarme para que le diga en qué va a consistir la tercera prueba. ¡Ja! ¡No hay que fiarse de ninguno!

Hablaba desde la experiencia – comento Fred

Hagrid estaba de tan mal humor que Harry se alegró de despedirse de él delante de la Señora Gorda. Traspasó el hueco del retrato para entrar en la sala común, y se apresuró a reunirse con Ron y Hermione para contarles todo lo ocurrido.

Hay que ver que par de cotillas – exclamo divertida Ginny

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve de vacaciones. Actualizare más tarde si comentáis. Os pongo los nombres de los hijos de las tres parejas:

Familia Potter-Weasley

James Sirius (15 años)

Albus Severus (14 años)

Lily Luna (12 años)

Arthur John (2 años)

Molly Ginny (2 años)

Familia Weasley-Granger

Rose Jane (14 años)

Hugo Gideon (12 años)

Septimus David (3 años)

Lucrezia Molly (1 año)

Ariana Hermione (1 año)

Familia García-Potter

Lidia (que esta la de 1 año y la de 20 años)

Javier (el de 1 mes y el de 19 años)

Anabel Lily (15 años)

Dorea (11 años)

John (6 meses)

Charlus (6 meses)


	23. Chapter 29 El Sueño

**29 ****El sueño**

**Te toca leer a ti Bill – dijo Ginny**

**Justo en ese momento aparecieron siete personas.**

**Que has hecho – pregunto un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba a una niña rubia en brazos y dirigiéndose a un chico rubio.**

**Yo no he hecho nada – contesto este**

**Disculpad- dijo Aidil- pero podéis decirnos quienes sois **

**Tía Aidil – dijo una chica rubia- somos tus sobrinos **

**Vale, bien – contesto Aidil – os importa decir vuestros nombres y apellidos, por favor**

**Yo me llamo Ted Remus Lupin Tonks – dijo Teddy**

**Yo me llamo Victorie Apolline Weasley-Delacour- dijo Victorie llevaba a un bebe pelirrojo en brazos**

**Yo soy Dominic Weasley-Delacour y tengo 15 años – dijo Dominic (Pelirroja)**

**A mí me llaman Louis Weasley-Delacour y tengo 12 años – dijo Louis (chico pelo rubio)**

**Yo soy Charlie Weasley-Delacour y tengo 9 años – comento un chico pelirrojo**

**La niña se llama Fleur Gabrielle Weasley-Delacour tiene 2 añitos – les informo Teddy **

**Y el enano que lleva Vicky, es William Weasley-Delacour y tiene una semana – explico Charlie **

**Vemos que no te has aburrido con nuestra cuñadita – se burló Fred**

**Qué tal si en vez de reírte de mí les explicas que hacen aquí – replico Bill**

**Y Fred les conto a sus sobrinos el porqué de estar en la sala.**

**A sí que vosotros dos sois mis padres – pregunto Teddy**

**Si respondieron ellos – con una sonrisa**

**Esto y el Teddy de ahora donde esta Tío Harry – pregunto Vicky**

**Durmiendo en la cuna, porque – contesto Harry**

**Quiero verlo – pidió Vicky**

**Cuando se despierte lo veras – contesto Ginny – por cierto no nos has dicho vuestras edades**

**Yo tengo 19 y ella 18 – contesto Teddy**

**Bueno ya nos conocemos todos – dijo Snape – que tal si leemos**

—Hay dos posibilidades —dijo Hermione frotándose la frente—: o el señor Crouch atacó a Viktor, o algún otro los atacó a ambos mientras Viktor no miraba.

—Tiene que haber sido Crouch —señaló Ron—. Por eso no estaba cuando llegaste con Dumbledore. Ya se había dado el piro.

—No lo creo —replicó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Estaba muy débil. No creo que pudiera desaparecerse ni nada por el estilo.

—No es posible desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hog warts. ¿No os lo he dicho un montón de veces? —dijo Her mione.

**Hermione todo lo que les digas que tenga que ver con historia de Hogwarts caerá en saco roto, así que no te molestes – le recomendó Lilly**

—Vale... A ver qué os parece esta hipótesis —propuso Ron con entusiasmo—: Krum ataca a Crouch... (esperad, es perad a que acabe) ¡y se aplica a sí mismo el encantamiento aturdidor!

—Y el señor Crouch se evapora, ¿verdad? —apuntó Hermione con frialdad.

Rayaba el alba. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían levan tado muy temprano y se habían ido a toda prisa a la lechu cería para enviar una nota a Sirius. En aquel momento contemplaban la niebla sobre los terrenos del colegio. Los tres estaban pálidos y ojerosos porque se habían quedado hasta bastante tarde hablando del señor Crouch.

**Ves lo que consigues Sirius – se burló James S. – que estuvieran más feos aun**

**Ginny te he comentado que tu hijo James no va asomarse ni por la ventana – le comento Harry**

**No, pero ahora si – le contesto Ginny – y como que mi hijo Potter**

**Vale, nuestro hijo – se retractó Harry **

**Así está mejor- comento Ginny**

—Vuélvelo a contar, Harry —pidió Hermione—. ¿Qué dijo exactamente el señor Crouch?

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo que explicaba no tenía mucho sentido. Decía que quería advertir a Dumbledore de algo. Desde luego mencionó a Bertha Jorkins, y parecía pensar que estaba muerta. Insistía en que tenía la culpa de unas cuantas cosas... mencionó a su hijo.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue culpa suya —dijo Hermione malhumorada.

—No estaba en sus cabales. La mitad del tiempo pare cía creer que su mujer y su hijo seguían vivos, y le daba ins trucciones a Percy.

—Y... ¿me puedes recordar qué dijo sobre Quien-tú-sabes? —dijo Ron con vacilación.

—Ya te lo he dicho —repitió Harry con voz cansina—. Dijo que estaba recuperando fuerzas.

Se quedaron callados. Luego Ron habló con fingida calma:

—Pero si Crouch no estaba en sus cabales, como dices, es probable que todo eso fueran desvaríos.

**Más quisieras tú – comento Hermione**

**Estoy seguro que tú también – le reprocho Ron**

—Cuando trataba de hablar de Voldemort parecía más cuerdo —repuso Harry, sin hacer caso del estremecimiento de Ron—. Tenía verdaderos problemas para decir dos pala bras seguidas, pero en esos momentos daba la impresión de que sabía dónde se encontraba y lo que quería. Repetía que tenía que ver a Dumbledore.

Se separó de la ventana y miró las vigas de la lechuce ría. La mitad de las perchas habían quedado vacías; de vez en cuando entraba alguna lechuza que volvía de su cacería nocturna con un ratón en el pico.

—Si el encuentro con Snape no me hubiera retrasado —dijo con amargura—, podríamos haber llegado a tiempo. «El director está ocupado, Potter. Pero ¿qué dice, Potter? ¿Qué tonterías son ésas, Potter?» ¿Por qué no se quitaría de en medio?

—¡A lo mejor no quería que llegaras a tiempo! —excla mó Ron—. Puede que... espera... ¿Cuánto podría haber tar dado en llegar al bosque? ¿Crees que podría haberos adelantado?

—No a menos que se convirtiera en murciélago o algo así —contestó Harry.

—En él no me extrañaría —murmuró Ron.

**Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape**

—Tenemos que ver al profesor Moody —dijo Hermio ne—. Tenemos que saber si encontró al señor Crouch.

—Si llevaba con él el mapa del merodeador, no pudo serle difícil —opinó Harry.

—A menos que Crouch hubiera salido ya de los terrenos —observó Ron—, porque el mapa sólo muestra los terre nos del colegio, ¿no?

— ¡Chist! —los acalló Hermione de repente.

Alguien subía hacia la lechucería. Harry oyó dos voces que discutían, acercándose cada vez más:

**Quien será – pregunto Teddy**

—... eso es chantaje, así de claro, y nos puede acarrear un montón de problemas.

—Lo hemos intentado por las buenas; ya es hora de ju gar sucio como él. No le gustaría que el Ministerio de Magia supiera lo que hizo...

—¡Te repito que, si eso se pone por escrito, es chantaje!

—Sí, y supongo que no te quejarás si te llega una buena cantidad, ¿no?

La puerta de la lechucería se abrió de golpe. Fred y Geor ge aparecieron en el umbral y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

**Me podéis decir a quien intentabais chantajear – pregunto Molly demasiado tranquila**

**Esto mama ya lo veras – comento Fred**

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Fred.

—Enviar una carta —contestaron Harry y George tam bién a la vez.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntaron Hermione y Fred.

Fred sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, no os preguntaremos lo que hacéis si no nos preguntáis vosotros.

Sostenía en las manos un sobre sellado. Harry lo miró, pero Fred, ya fuera casualmente o a propósito, movió la mano de tal forma que el nombre del destinatario quedó oculto.

Te diste cuenta he cuñadito – observo Fred

—Bueno, no queremos entreteneros —añadió Fred haciendo una parodia de reverencia y señalando hacia la puerta.

Pero Ron no se movió.

—¿A quién le hacéis chantaje? —inquirió.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Fred. George le dirigió una rápida mirada a su gemelo antes de sonreír a Ron.

—No seas tonto, estábamos de broma —dijo con natu ralidad.

—No lo parecía —repuso Ron.

Fred y George se miraron. Luego Fred dijo abruptamente:

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Ron: aparta las narices si te gusta la forma que tienen. No es que sean una preciosidad, pero...

**A mí me gusta la nariz de Ron- comento Hermione**

**Tú no eres imparcial en este tema – contesto George**

—Si le estáis haciendo chantaje a alguien, es asunto mío —replicó Ron—. George tiene razón: os podríais meter en problemas muy serios.

—Ya te he dicho que estábamos de broma —dijo George. Se acercó a Fred, le arrancó la carta de las manos y empezó a atarla a una pata de la lechuza que tenía más cerca—. Te es tás empezando a parecer a nuestro querido hermano mayor. Sigue así, y te veremos convertido en prefecto.

—Eso nunca.

**Me parece que te equivocaste – se burlo Fred**

George llevó la lechuza hasta la ventana y la echó a vo lar. Luego se volvió y sonrió a Ron.

—Pues entonces deja de decir a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Hasta luego.

Los gemelos salieron de la lechucería. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron.

— ¿Creéis que saben algo? —susurró Hermione—, ¿so bre Crouch y todo esto?

—No —contestó Harry—. Si fuera algo tan serio se lo dirían a alguien. Se lo dirían a Dumbledore.

Pero Ron estaba preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno... —dijo Ron pensativamente—, no sé si lo ha rían. Últimamente están obsesionados con hacer dinero. Me di cuenta cuando andaba por ahí con ellos, cuando... ya sabes.

—Cuando no nos hablábamos. —Harry terminó la frase por él—. Sí, pero el chantaje...

**Eso mi amor no dejes que se olvide de lo que te hizo – lo animo Ginny**

—Es por lo de la tienda de artículos de broma —explicó Ron—. Creí que sólo lo decían para incordiar a mi madre, pero no: es verdad que quieren abrir una. No les queda más que un curso en Hogwarts, así que opinan que ya es hora de pensar en el futuro. Mi padre no puede ayudarlos. Y necesi tan dinero para empezar.

Hermione también se mostró preocupada.

—Sí, pero... no harían nada que fuera contra la ley para conseguirlo, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé... —repuso Ron—. Me temo que no les impor ta demasiado infringir las normas.

—Ya, pero ahora se trata de la ley —dijo Hermione, asustada—, no de una de esas tontas normas del colegio... ¡Por hacer chantaje pueden recibir un castigo bastante más serio que quedarse en el aula! Ron, tal vez fuera mejor que se lo dijeras a Percy...

**Sra. Granger no sabía que las normas del colegio le aburrían tanto – observo Snape**

—¿Estás loca? ¿A Percy? Lo más probable es que hicie ra como Crouch y los entregara a la justicia. —Miró la ven tana por la que había salido la lechuza de Fred y George, y luego propuso—: Vamos a desayunar.

**Por qué siempre tenéis una opinión tan mala de mí – pregunto Percy**

**A los hechos nos remitimos – contestaron el resto de los hermanos Weasley**

—¿Creéis que es demasiado temprano para ir a ver al profesor Moody? —preguntó Hermione bajando la escalera de caracol.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Seguramente nos acribilla ría a encantamientos a través de la puerta si lo desperta mos al alba: creería que queremos atacarlo mientras está dormido. Será mejor que esperemos al recreo.

La clase de Historia de la Magia nunca había resultado tan lenta. Como Harry ya no llevaba su reloj, a cada rato miraba el de Ron, el cual avanzaba tan despacio que parecía que se hubiera parado también. Estaban tan cansados los tres que de buena gana habrían apoyado la cabeza en la mesa para descabezar un sueño: ni siquiera Hermione to maba sus acostumbrados apuntes, sino que tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y seguía al profesor Binns con la mi rada perdida.

**Debía estar pensando en cuántos hijos tendría con nuestro querido Ronnie – se burló George**

**Pues nosotros te sacamos de dudas cuñadita espera – siguió con la broma Fred – vas a tener nada más y nada menos que 5 Ronnies**

**Podrías dejar de burlaros de mi madre – les pregunto enfadado Hugo**

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, se precipitaron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y encontraron al profesor Moody que salía de allí. Parecía tan cansado como ellos. Se le caía el párpado de su ojo normal, lo que le daba a la cara una apariencia más asimétrica de lo habitual.

—¡Profesor Moody! —gritó Harry, mientras avanzaban hacia él entre la multitud.

—Hola, Potter —saludó Moody. Miró con su ojo mágico a un par de alumnos de primero, que aceleraron nerviosos; luego giró el ojo hacia el interior de la cabeza y los miró a través del cogote hasta que doblaron la esquina. Entonces les dijo—: Venid.

Se hizo atrás para dejarlos entrar en el aula vacía, en tró tras ellos cojeando y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Lo encontró? —le preguntó Harry, sin preámbu los—. ¿Encontró al señor Crouch?

—No. —Moody fue hacia su mesa, se sentó, extendió su pata de palo con un ligero gemido y sacó la petaca.

— ¿Utilizó el mapa? —inquirió Harry.

—Por supuesto —dijo Moody bebiendo un sorbo de la petaca—. Seguí tu ejemplo, Potter: lo llamé para que llega ra hasta mí desde mi despacho. Pero Crouch no aparecía por ningún lado.

— ¿Así que se desapareció? —preguntó Ron.

— ¡Nadie se puede desaparecer en los terrenos del cole gio, Ron! —Le recordó Hermione—. ¿Podría haberse esfu mado de alguna otra manera, profesor?

El ojo mágico de Moody tembló un poco al fijarse en Hermione.

—Tú también valdrías para auror —le dijo—. Tu mente funciona bien, Granger.

Hermione se puso colorada de satisfacción.

**Claro ahora ya veía su futuro más encaminado que ponerse a criar Ronnies chiquititos – bromeo James S.**

**Yo quiero tener hijos con Ron – menciono Hermione – y puedo compaginarlo con el trabajo **

**Bueno realmente tendrás hijos con Tío Ron – comento con una sonrisa Teddy – y lo compaginas muy bien con el trabajo, solo basta con ver el resultado los más pequeños tienen un año**

—Bueno, no era invisible —observó Harry—, porque el mapa muestra también a los invisibles. Por lo tanto debió de abandonar los terrenos del colegio.

—Pero ¿por sus propios medios? —preguntó Hermio ne—. ¿O se lo llevó alguien?

—Sí, alguien podría haberlo montado en una escoba y habérselo llevado por los aires, ¿no? —se apresuró a decir Ron, mirando a Moody esperanzado, como si esperara que también le dijera a él que tenía madera de auror.

—No se puede descartar el secuestro —admitió Moody.

—Entonces, ¿cree que estará en algún lugar de Hogs meade?

—Podría estar en cualquier sitio —respondió Moody moviendo la cabeza—. Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que no está aquí.

Bostezó de forma que las cicatrices del rostro se ten saron y la boca torcida reveló que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes. Luego dijo:

—Dumbledore me ha dicho que os gusta jugar a los detectives, pero no hay nada que podáis hacer por Crouch. El Ministerio ya andará buscándolo, porque Dumbledore les ha informado. Ahora, Potter, quiero que pienses sólo en la tercera prueba.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry—. Ah, sí...

**Harry tienes que estar atento a la prueba –le exigió Lilly**

No había dedicado ni un segundo a pensar en el labe rinto desde que había salido de él con Krum la noche ante rior.

—Esta prueba te tendría que ir como anillo al dedo —dijo Moody mirando a Harry y rascándose la barbilla lle na de cicatrices y con barba de varios días—. Por lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore, has salido bien librado unas cuantas veces de situaciones parecidas. Cuando estabas en primero te abriste camino a través de una serie de obstáculos que protegían la piedra filosofal, ¿no?

**Albus espero por tu propio bien que no se te ocurra guardar piedras en el castillo, cuando hayamos arreglado todo – lo amenazo Lilly – porque te juro que tendrás tu despacho llenos de piedras y no serán filosofales exactamente**

**Ves Potter lo que has conseguido haciendo que Lilly se case contigo, que amenace al profesor – le recrimino Snape **

—Nosotros lo ayudamos —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Hermione y yo.

Moody sonrió.

—Bien, ayudadlo también a preparar esta prueba, y me llevaré una sorpresa si no gana —dijo—. Y, mientras tan to... alerta permanente, Potter. Alerta permanente.

Echó otro largo trago de la petaca, y su ojo mágico giró hacia la ventana, desde la cual se veía la vela superior del barco de Durmstrang.

—Y vosotros dos —su ojo normal se clavó en Ron y Hermione— no os apartéis de Potter, ¿de acuerdo? Yo es toy alerta, pero, de todas maneras... cuantos más ojos, me jor.

**Da igual el número de ojos que se empleé para vigilar a Harry, siempre termina en la enfermería – comento Fred**

**Gracias Fred, ahora ya puedo decir adiós a la luz del sol hasta que me case – le dijo Harry con ironía**

Aquella misma mañana, Sirius envió otra lechuza de res puesta. Bajó revoloteando hasta Harry al mismo tiempo que un cárabo se posaba delante de Hermione con un ejem plar de _El Profeta _en el pico. Ella cogió el periódico, echó un vistazo a las primeras páginas y dijo:

—¡Ja! ¡No se ha enterado de lo de Crouch!

Y se puso a leer con Ron y Harry lo que Sirius tenía que decir sobre los misteriosos sucesos ocurridos hacía ya dos noches.

_¿A qué crees que juegas, Harry, dando paseos por el bosque con Viktor Krum? Quiero que me jures, a vuelta de lechuza, que no vas a salir de noche del castillo con ninguna otra persona. En Hogwarts hay alguien muy peligroso. Es evidente que querían impedir que Crouch viera a Dumbledore y proba blemente tú te encontraste muy cerca de ellos y en la oscuridad: podrían haberte matado._

_Tu nombre no entró en el cáliz de fuego por acci dente. Si alguien trata de atacarte, todavía tiene una última oportunidad. No te separes de Ron y Hermione, no salgas de la torre de Gryffindor a des horas, y prepárate para la última prueba. Practica los encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme. Tampoco te irían mal algunos maleficios. Por lo que res pecta a Crouch, no puedes hacer nada. Ten mucho cuidado. Espero la respuesta dándome tu palabra de que no vuelves a comportarte de manera impru dente._

_Sirius_

**Muy bien Sirius así se habla – le felicito Lilly**

**Te hemos perdido Sirius – comento Remus con fingida tristeza**

—¿Y quién es él para darme lecciones? —dijo Harry algo indignado, doblando la carta de Sirius y guardándosela en la túnica—. ¡Con todas las trastadas que hizo en el colegio!

**No se te ocurra volver a contestar a tu padrino de esa forma me estas escuchando – le regaño Lilly a Harry**

**Si mama – contesto Harry**

—¡Está preocupado por ti! —replicó Hermione brusca mente—. ¡Lo mismo que Moody y Hagrid! ¡Así que hazles caso!

—Nadie ha intentado atacarme en todo el año. Nadie me ha hecho nada...

—Salvo meter tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego —le recor dó Hermione—. Y lo tienen que haber hecho por algún moti vo, Harry. Hocicos tiene razón. Tal vez estén aguardando el momento oportuno, y ese momento puede ser la tercera prueba.

—Mira —dijo Harry algo harto—, supongamos que Ho cicos está en lo cierto y que alguien atacó a Krum para se cuestrar a Crouch. Bien, en ese caso tendrían que haber estado entre los árboles, muy cerca de nosotros, ¿no? Pero esperaron a que me hubiera ido para actuar, ¿verdad? Pare ce como si yo no fuera su objetivo.

—¡Si te hubieran asesinado en el bosque no habrían po dido hacerlo pasar por un accidente! —repuso Hermione—. Pero si mueres durante una prueba...

**Claro es que no lo ves Harry no pueden asesinarte en un bosque donde hay un montón de mostros- se burló Fred**

—Sin embargo, no tuvieron inconveniente en atacar a Krum —objetó Harry—. ¿Por qué no liquidarme al mismo tiempo? Podrían haber hecho que pareciera que Krum y yo nos habíamos batido en un duelo o algo así.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Sólo sé que pasan un montón de cosas raras, y no me gus ta... Moody tiene razón, Hocicos tiene razón: has de empe zar ya a entrenarte para la tercera prueba. Y que no se te olvide contestar a Hocicos prometiéndole que no vas a vol ver a salir por ahí tú solo.

**Si mama – se mofo George**

Los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca resultaban tan atractivos como cuando Harry tenía que quedarse en el castillo. Duran te los días siguientes, pasó todo el tiempo libre o bien en la bi blioteca, con Ron y Hermione, leyendo sobre maleficios, o bien en aulas vacías en las que entraban a hurtadillas para practi car. Harry se dedicó en especial al encantamiento aturdidor, que nunca había utilizado. El problema era que las prácticas exigían ciertos sacrificios por parte de Ron y Hermione.

—¿No podríamos secuestrar a la _Señora Norris_? —sugi rió Ron durante la hora de la comida del lunes cuando, tum bado boca arriba en el medio del aula de Encantamientos, empezaba a despertarse después de que Harry le había aplicado el encantamiento aturdidor por quinta vez conse cutiva—. Podríamos aturdirla un poco a ella, o podrías utili zar a Dobby, Harry. Estoy seguro de que para ayudarte haría lo que fuera. No es que me queje... —Se puso en pie con cuidado, frotándose el trasero—. Pero me duele todo...

—Bueno, es que sigues sin caer encima de los cojines —dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia mientras volvía a acomodar el montón de almohadones que habían usado para practicar el encantamiento repulsor—. ¡Intenta caer hacia atrás!

**Es que de verdad Ron mira qué no caer donde te ponen los cojines- se burlo James**

—¡Cuando uno se desmaya no resulta fácil acertar dón de se cae! —replicó Ron con enfado—. ¿Por qué no te pones tú ahora?

—Bueno, creo que Harry ya le ha cogido el truco —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Y no tenemos que preocupar nos de los encantamientos de desarme porque hace mucho que es capaz de usarlos... Creo que deberíamos comenzar esta misma tarde con los maleficios.

**Esa es buena – corearon todos los bromistas**

Observó la lista que habían confeccionado en la biblio teca.

—Me gusta la pinta de éste, el embrujo obstaculizador. Se supone que debería frenar a cualquiera que intente ata carte. Vamos a comenzar con él.

Sonó la campana. Recogieron los cojines, los metieron en el armario de Flitwick a toda prisa y salieron del aula.

—¡Nos vemos en la cena! —dijo Hermione, y empren dió el camino hacia el aula de Aritmancia, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían a la de Adivinación, situada en la torre norte.

Por las ventanas entraban amplias franjas de deslum brante luz solar que atravesaban el corredor. Fuera, el cielo era de un azul tan brillante que parecía esmaltado.

—En el aula de Trelawney hará un calor infernal: nun ca apaga el fuego —comentó Ron empezando a subir la esca lera que llevaba a la escalerilla plateada y la trampilla.

**No haberte apuntado – le dijo Lilly**

No se equivocaba. En la sala, tenuemente iluminada, el calor era sofocante. Los vapores perfumados que ema naban del fuego de la chimenea eran más densos que nunca. A Harry la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras iba hacia una de las ventanas cubiertas de cortinas. Cuando la pro fesora Trelawney miraba a otro lado para retirar el chal de una lámpara, abrió un resquicio en la ventana y se aco modó en su sillón tapizado con tela de colores de manera que una suave brisa le daba en la cara. Resultaba muy agradable.

—Queridos míos —dijo la profesora Trelawney, sentán dose en su butaca de orejas delante de la clase y mirándolos a todos con sus ojos aumentados por las gafas—, casi hemos terminado nuestro estudio de la adivinación por los astros. Hoy, sin embargo, tenemos una excelente oportunidad para examinar los efectos de Marte, ya que en estos momentos se halla en una posición muy interesante. Tened la bondad de mirar hacia aquí: voy a bajar un poco la luz...

**Esta tía es un poco idiota – comento Lilly**

**Mama que están tus nietos delante – recrimino Harry**

Apagó las lámparas con un movimiento de la varita. La única fuente de luz en aquel momento era el fuego de la chi menea. La profesora Trelawney se agachó y cogió de debajo del sillón una miniatura del sistema solar contenida dentro de una campana de cristal. Era un objeto muy bello: sus pendidas en el aire, todas las lunas emitían un tenue deste llo al girar alrededor de los nueve planetas y del brillante sol. Harry miró con desgana mientras la profesora Trelaw ney indicaba el fascinante ángulo que formaba Marte con Neptuno. Los vapores densamente perfumados lo embria gaban, y la brisa que entraba por la ventana le acariciaba el rostro. Oyó tras la cortina el suave zumbido de un insecto. Los párpados empezaron a cerrársele...

Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina. Descendieron poco a poco, con el viento soplándole agradablemente en la cara, hasta que llegaron a una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa, y la cruzaron. Volaron por un corre dor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final. Atrave saron la puerta y entraron en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas...

**Otra pesadilla – remugo Lilly**

Harry descabalgó del búho, y lo observó revolotear por la habitación e ir a posarse en un sillón con el respaldo vuel to hacia él. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían.

Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea...

—Has tenido suerte, Colagusano —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en que se había posado el búho—. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto.

—Mi señor —balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el sue lo—. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento hasta tal punto...

—_Nagini _—dijo la voz fría—, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Colagusano, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter...

**Que tiene este gilipollas con mi hijo – reclamo Lilly**

**Mama siente y tranquilízate o te aturdo – la amenazo Aidil**

**Lils amor tienes que tranquilizarte, o Harry pegara botes en la cuna con tres meses del estrés que está pasando ahora – le aconsejo James, acariciándole la espalda en un suave vaivén **

**Ya sé que me tengo que tranquilizar pero no es fácil escuchar que quieren darle a una serpiente a tu hijo para merendar – susurro Lilly**

La serpiente emitió un silbido. Harry vio cómo movía su amenazadora lengua.

—Y ahora, Colagusano —añadió la voz fría—, un pe queño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte.

—Mi señor, no, os lo ruego...

La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Colagusano.

—_¡Crucio! _—exclamó la voz fría.

Colagusano empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Los gritos le rompían a Harry los tímpanos al tiempo que la cicatriz de la frente le produ cía un dolor punzante: también él gritó. Voldemort lo iba a oír, advertiría su presencia...

— ¡Harry, Harry!

Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo del aula de la profesora Trelawney, tapándose la cara con las manos. La cicatriz seguía doliéndole tanto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El dolor había sido real. Toda la clase se halla ba de pie a su alrededor, y Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, aterrorizado.

**Pobrecito Harry – comento sollozando Molly – yo no sabía que te dolía tanto**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien! —dijo la pro fesora Trelawney, muy agitada. Clavó en Harry sus gran des ojos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Potter? ¿Una premonición?, ¿una aparición? ¿Qué has visto?

—Nada —mintió Harry. Se sentó, aún tembloroso. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor entre las sombras: la voz de Voldemort se había oído tan cerca...

— ¡Te apretabas la cicatriz! —dijo la profesora Trelaw ney—. ¡Te revolcabas por el suelo! ¡Vamos, Potter, tengo ex periencia en estas cosas!

Harry levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería. Me duele terri blemente la cabeza.

**Harry no te servirá de nada – le dijo Remus**

—¡Sin duda te han estimulado las extraordinarias vi braciones de clarividencia de esta sala! —exclamó la profe sora Trelawney—. Si te vas ahora, tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que nunca has...

—Lo único que quiero ver es un analgésico.

Se puso en pie. Todos se echaron un poco para atrás. Parecían asustados.

—Hasta luego —le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja, y, re cogiendo la mochila, fue hacia la trampilla sin hacer caso de la profesora Trelawney, que tenía en la cara una expre sión de intensa frustración, como si le acabaran de negar un capricho.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry llegó al final de la escale ra de mano, no se dirigió a la enfermería. No tenía ningu na intención de ir allá. Sirius le había dicho qué tenía que hacer si volvía a dolerle la cicatriz, y Harry iba a seguir su consejo: se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Anduvo por los corredores pensando en lo que había visto en el sueño, que había sido tan vívido como el que lo había despertado en Privet Drive. Repasó los detalles en su men te, tratando de asegurarse de que los recordaba todos... Ha bía oído a Voldemort acusar a Colagusano de cometer un error garrafal... pero el búho real le había llevado buenas noticias: el error estaba subsanado, alguien había muer to... De manera que Colagusano no iba a servir de alimento a la serpiente... En su lugar, la serpiente se lo comería a él, a Harry...

**A que era un alivio – se burló George**

**Si un alivio mortal – comento Harry**

Harry pasó de largo la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Parpadeó extraña do, miró alrededor, comprendió que lo había dejado atrás y dio la vuelta, hasta detenerse delante de la gárgola. Enton ces recordó que no conocía la contraseña.

—¿Sorbete de limón? —dijo probando.

La gárgola no se movió.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, mirándola—. Caramelo de pera. Eh... Palo de regaliz. Meigas fritas. Chicle superhinchable. Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott... No, no le gus tan, creo... Vamos, ábrete, ¿por qué no te abres? —exclamó irritado—. ¡Tengo que verlo, es urgente!

La gárgola permaneció inmóvil.

Harry le dio una patada, pero sólo consiguió hacerse un daño terrible en el dedo gordo del pie.

—¡Ranas de chocolate! —gritó enfadado, sosteniéndose sobre un pie—. ¡Pluma de azúcar! ¡Cucurucho de cucara chas!

La gárgola revivió de pronto y se movió a un lado. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

—¿Cucurucho de cucarachas? —dijo sorprendido—. ¡Lo dije en broma!

**Ha base de patadas y bromas te abres paso al despacho del director- se burló James S.**

**Y si tú sigues mis pasos puede que no pises un campo de quidditch en tu vida – le contesto Harry**

Se metió rápidamente por el resquicio que había entre las paredes, y accedió a una escalera de caracol de piedra, que empezó a ascender lentamente cuando la pared se cerró tras él, hasta dejarlo ante una puerta de roble pulido con al daba de bronce.

Oyó que hablaban en el despacho. Salió de la escalera móvil y dudó un momento, escuchando.

—¡Me temo, Dumbledore, que no veo la relación, no la veo en absoluto! —Era la voz del ministro de Magia, Corne lius Fudge—. Ludo dice que Bertha es perfectamente capaz de perderse sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy de acuerdo en que a estas alturas tendríamos que haberla encontrado, pero de todas maneras no tenemos ninguna prueba de que haya ocurrido nada grave, Dumbledore, ninguna prueba en abso luto. ¡Y en cuanto a que su desaparición tenga alguna rela ción con la de Barty Crouch...!

—¿Y qué cree que le ha ocurrido a Barty Crouch, minis tro? —preguntó la voz gruñona de Moody.

—Hay dos posibilidades, Alastor —respondió Fudge—: o bien Crouch ha acabado por tener un colapso nervioso (algo más que probable dada su biografía), ha perdido la ca beza y se ha ido por ahí de paseo...

—Y pasea extraordinariamente aprisa, si ése es el caso, Cornelius —observó Dumbledore con calma.

**Si a unos 60 km/h para ser más exactos – se burló Sirius**

—O bien... —Fudge parecía incómodo—. Bueno, me reservo el juicio para después de ver el lugar en que lo en contraron, pero ¿decís que fue nada más pasar el carruaje de Beauxbatons? Dumbledore, ¿sabes lo que es esa mujer?

—La considero una directora muy competente... y una excelente pareja de baile —contestó Dumbledore en voz baja.

—¡Vamos, Dumbledore! —dijo Fudge enfadado—. ¿No te parece que puedes tener prejuicios a su favor a causa de Hagrid? No todos son inofensivos... eso suponiendo que realmente se pueda considerar inofensivo a Hagrid, con esa fijación que tiene con los monstruos...

—No tengo más sospechas de Madame Máxime que de Hagrid —declaró Dumbledore sin perder la calma—, y creo que tal vez seas tú el que tiene prejuicios, Cornelius.

**Si muchos prejuicios para mi gusto – comento Lilly**

—¿Podríamos zanjar esta discusión? —propuso Moody.

—Sí, sí, bajemos —repuso Cornelius impaciente.

—No, no lo digo por eso —dijo Moody—. Lo digo porque Potter quiere hablar contigo, Dumbledore: está esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

**Bueno aquí se termina – dijo Bill**

**Espero que os guste no es muy largo porque quería poder actualizar, el próximo será mejor.**

**Aviso actualizare uno o dos capítulos por mes.**

**Me gustaría que comentarais si os gusta.**


	24. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Voy ha continuar con la historia en el blog que he creado en ella, la volveré a reeditar.

. /


	25. Aviso importante modificado

Voy ha continuar con la historia en el blog que he creado en ella, la volveré a reeditar.

hp conoceasuspadres .blogspot. com. es/ va todo sin espacios


End file.
